Las mil plumas del cuervo
by St. Yukiona
Summary: No eran una pareja oficial, pero tanto la madre de Kageyama y la de Hinata, así como todo el equipo de volley y, gran parte de la escuela, sospechaban que su relación iba más allá que mera rivalidad. La cual se hizo más evidente tras aquella fatídica noticia: "Hay una posibilidad de que no sólo los de tercero nos retiremos este año, chicos; pues quizás Hinata también lo haga".
1. Sí

Cronopios del autor: eue Me iré al infierno por lo que escribo y por aludir todas TODAS mis responsabilidades xD

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es Yaoi, posiblemente existan escenas +18 tanto sexuales como violentas, así que no sean maricones y si no les gustas pues regresen al menú principal

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

Por Yukionna.

.

.

.

Aone no se esperaba aquella llamada. Definitivamente lo normal eran los mensajes una o dos veces al mes por medio de Line, regularmente enviados por el número 10 de Karasuno. Sin embargo, la noche anterior había recibido un mensaje donde preguntaba el pequeño adolescente si podía hablar por teléfono.

 _"Sí"_

Fue la escueta respuesta del jugador más valorado por su fuerza en el Date. Y fue cuando Hinata le marcó, eran apenas las ocho y el pequeño cuervo le pidió al portero de la muralla de acero ir a comer helado después de clases.

 _"Tengo entrenamiento"_ contestó el de cabello blanco.

 _"Oh… ya veo"_ se escuchó desanimada la voz de Hinata.

 _"Pero el sábado por la tarde tengo libre"_

 _"¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡Genial! Nos vemos en la estación, vayamos hasta Sendai si es así"_

 _"Hmp"_

Ahí murió la conversación tras aquella promesa.

Podría ser muy descuidado y algo exasperante pero Hinata Shoyo era bien apreciado por todos aquellos con los que lograba estrechar amistad porque cuidaba esos pequeños detalles como la comunicación constante. Sugawara tenía la teoría de que Hinata era de aquel modo por no haber tenido amistades interesadas en el volley durante la escuela media, ni siquiera había tenido un equipo al cual pertenecer, ahora las amistades que el volley le estaba ofreciendo obviamente eran sus preciosos tesoros a los que cuidaba con mucho empeño y calidez. Era sincera y amable, siempre se podía contar con él.

En particular a Aone le gustaba que Hinata siempre atendía a cualquier mensaje que él le enviase de repente, o que contestaba a todos sus mensajes incluso después de que ambos se decían "Adiós me voy a dormir", Hinata era el último en enviar mensaje aunque fuese sólo una carita feliz para confirmar que había leído el mensaje claro y preciso. Eso era agradable para el grandote que tenía un cierto desapego con la mayoría de las personas, o mejor dicho, las personas tenían desapego hacia él por su intimidante estatura aumentando, claro, su facción siempre seria y fría. No era su culpa, sólo así había nacido. Nada se podía hacer.

—Oi, Hinata —habló Kageyama mientras el aludido se apresuraba a ponerse una sudadera Adida´s, la misma que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños. La mamá de Tobio había insistido después de que Hinata le regalara al otro un set de rodilleras y coderas Nike, el tío de Hinata había llegado de Norteamérica y le había llevado un montón de cosas al nuevo pequeño gigante.

—¿Qué? —alzó la cabeza sin dejar de abrocharse los zapatos. Kageyama le empujó la mejilla con una botella de agua fría a lo que el enano replicó con un grito. Se incorporó apresurándose a empezar a retar con improperios. Pero al ver la seriedad en los ojos del moreno se quedó callado tomando el agua—. Gracias… —susurró con voz ronca, sus mejillas adquiriendo un color rosado.

—Sólo ve con cuidado… buen trabajo el de hoy.

—Hmp, nos vemos después… Buen trabajo a todos, nos vemos el lunes —se despidió mientras que salía de la sala del club.

—Buen trabajo, Hinata —se despidieron el resto. Hubo un inusual silencio, y todas las miradas se quedaron en la espalda de Tobio que seguía viendo la puerta. Después de un momento de meditación todos volvieron a alistarse para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

Ese día el entrenamiento había sido desde las siete de la mañana, era medio día ya. Llegó a la estación cerca de la una de la tarde y Aone ya estaba ahí. Hinata agitó la mano al ver al adolescente que sobresalía en todos los aspectos por sobre las cabezas negras de sus compatriotas que parecían evadir al más alto. Saltó para ser percibido por el otro, el cual al verlo se viró hacia el camino de donde venía el menor.

—Hola, Hinata.

—Hola… ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con voz muy suave y amable.

Los delgados labios del más alto formaron una tierna sonrisa. Era la clase de sentimiento inocente que producía aquel bloqueador central. Caminaron hacia el autobús que los llevaría hacia Sendai. Irían al cine y después a comprar la nueva revista donde aparecía el Karasuno tras su contundente victoria en las preliminares. Aparecían en un artículo pequeño pero ahí estaba una fotografía del equipo. Él la quería para enmarcar aquella página y colgarla en su habitación. Sería un bello recuerdo.

—¿Tú estás bien, Hinata-san? —cuestionó Aone. Los ojos del anaranjado se alzaron para ver al otro que se reclinaba para verle más de cerca. Casi como un padre que ve a su hijo.

Hinata sonrió enorme y afirmó sin emitir voz.

Ambos se sentaron en la fila trasera y siguieron el recorrido en silencio. Normalmente Hinata hubiese atestado los oídos de todos en el transporte con sus anécdotas del volley y sus andanzas con el resto de la parvada, pero en esa ocasión el mutis era la mejor conversación, Aone lo prefería así, él lo conocía no porque hubiesen convivido mucho sino porque Hinata lo había estado observando durante sus breves encuentros y también por los mensajes de texto.

—Tu sudadera, es la que sacaron para las olimpiadas ¿no?

—Oh… no sabía que Aone era seguir de Adida´s —repuso el otro.

—Mi hermano la tiene…

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Somos tres. Mi hermano mayor juega básquet y mi hermano menor también juega volley pero está en primaria. ¿Tú tienes hermanos, Hinata-san?

—Una, se llama Natsu, pero aún no juega volley… aún no lo hace —contó y después empezó a narrar con voz calmada pero sin omitir detalles gráficos con las manos sobre cómo intentó enseñarle a dar remates, inclusive había invitado a Tobio a ir a casa. Lo único que obtuvo de todo aquello fue que el colocador del Karasuno se volviera más "intimo" con su pequeña hermana que decidió volverse una buena colocadora para levantar los balones para su hermano mayor.

—Tobio se puso enérgico y empezó a pelear con Natsu-chan… fue divertido porque Natsu-chan dijo que sería mejor colocadora que Tobio… —comentó y soltó una suave risita. Aone dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Kageyama parece ser un buen tipo.

—Sí, lo es.

Se hizo todo según lo proyectado. Hasta comieron un par de hot-dogs. El del Date se comió cuatro ante los ojos estupefactos de Hinata que apenas alcanzó a comerse dos. Compraron la revista, fueron a ver esa película de acción que había mencionado Aone en un mensaje, el grandote lo había olvidado pues de eso habían pasado semanas, pero al parecer Hinata no olvidaba detalle. Después fueron al parque donde se encontraron a un grupo de estudiantes locales jugando volley, se unieron a un partido improvisado y el equipo donde Aone y Shoyo jugaba arrasó con todo a su pasó. Fue una tarde espectacular.

—¿Por qué no te bajas en la siguiente estación? Queda en tu pueblo, ¿no? —preguntó Aone. Ya estaba oscuro para entonces.

—¿Seguro? Puedo ir hasta allá y tomar el camino que siempre tomó cuando voy de la escuela a casa… —el timbre de Hinata sonaba desgastado para esa hora de la noche.

Afirmó Aone sin decir más.

—Fue una gran tarde.

Aone repitió el gesto anterior pero ahora con una sonrisa. Alzó su mano y Hinata chocó las palmas con el otro. Y así de enérgico agitó la mano con fuerza mientras despedía al autobús que se perdía por la carretera. Suspiró y el aliento se formó en vaho saliendo de su boca, al inhalar vino un exceso de tos. Tosió primero de forma suave, después de forma más fuerte y violenta hasta que se dobló y quedó flexionada sobre sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar con tranquilidad. Así le había dicho el doctor. Tosió nuevamente y sintió un abrigo caer sobre él.

—Te dije que fueras con cuidado, Shoyo…

—Lo sé… —murmuró sin aliento—. Lo si-

—No sigas hablando… vamos que te acompaño a casa —Kageyama ofreció su mano. El otro la tomó sin dudarlo y empezaron a andar de forma lenta—. ¿Está semana vuelves a ir a Tokio, no? —por el rabillo del ojo observó como Hinata se aferraba a su brazo y bajaba la cabeza, moviéndola sólo un poco para afirmar—. Supongo que irás con tu mamá… cuando sepas resultados… por favor me avisar por mensaje de texto…

—Sí… aunque si me siento bien… creo que le diré a mamá que quedaré con Kenma…

—Hmp… supongo que está bien, pero sólo si el médico lo aprueba… ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Kageyama apretó más el agarre de su compañero de equipo. No eran una pareja oficial, pero tanto la madre de Kageyama y la de Hinata, así como todo el equipo de volley y, gran parte de la escuela, sospechaban que su relación iba más allá que mera rivalidad. La cual se hizo más evidente tras aquella fatídica noticia:

 _"Hay una posibilidad de que no sólo los de tercero nos retiremos este año, chicos; pues quizás Hinata también abandone el equipo"._

* * *

Capítulo 1 de 6: Tarde divertida.

 **Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama degeneradamente.**


	2. Saque asesino

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es Yaoi, habrá momentos +18 tanto sexuales como violentos, así que no sean maricones y si no les gusta pues regresen al menú principal

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hay una posibilidad que los de tercero no seamos los únicos que nos despidamos este año del club… —con aquellas palabras inició su discurso Daichi el entrenamiento después de clases—. Pues Hinata quizás abandone el equipo.

Como se esperaba el confiable capitán del Karasuno hubo un silencio sepulcral y rostros de estupefacción. Hasta el irónico Tsukishima no se creía lo que oía, inclusive, detuvo su lengua para no destilar su comentario mordaz pues el rostro del capitán era uno de seriedad total que no daba pie a bromas de ningún tipo. Había algo en su forma en que miraba a su parvada que el resto sintió como sus oídos latían. En especial Kageyama que sostenía con fuerza el balón.

"Habla", pensó con urgencia Kageyama, su parte racional estaba dominando su cerebro, su instinto aún no reaccionaba del todo, pero poco duró la calma pues justo Daichi iba abrir la boca cuando el moreno ya estaba alzando por la solapa del uniforme a Hinata y lo mecía violentamente por sobre el piso.

—¡Qué puta mierda significa eso! —rugió, jamás en su vida había dicho una sola mala palabra delante de senpais, si acaso se le salía un "mierda" o alguna maldición, pero era la primera vez que sentía emanar fuego de todas las arterías de su corazón. Hinata cayó al piso cuando el otro le soltó sin querer. El ver a Hinata tirado a sus pies con manos débiles que no podían lograr incorporarlo, le provocó más rabia a Tobio, que lo volvió a levantar para pegarlo contra la pared. Fue ahí que Ennoshita y Tanaka reaccionaron y lo apartaron mientras Daichi se interponía entre ambos, Sugawara se acercaba a ver a su kohai que empezaba a toser—. ¡¿Dónde dijiste que ibas a estar?! ¡¿En la misma cancha que yo?! ¡Ah! ¡¿Estabas mintiendo?! ¡¿Ya te acobardaste?! —rugía con furia.

—¡Kageyama, contrólate! —exigía el líder pero el otro estaba fuera de sí. Habían pasado muchos años desde que no se enfurecía de ese modo, es más, ni siquiera recordaba si en algún momento se había puesto igual de violento de cómo se encontraba en ese instante.

—¡¿cómo me voy a …

Las palabras se le acabaron a Kageyama cuando sus ojos se reflejaron en el piso del gimnasio donde Hinata tosía salvajemente y no dejaba de escupir gotas de sangres. Gruesas gotas de sangre.

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **"Saque asesino"**

Era todo lo que deseaba escuchar mientras el sudor escurría por los costados de su rostro de forma desesperada. Aquellos malditos "niños ricos", como Tanaka había bautizado a los alumnos del colegio Horizon Internaional Japan de Kawasaki, estaban barriendo el piso con el Karasuno. Era su segundo año como equipo y estaban abofeteando en la cara al representante de Miyagi de la Interhigh. Daichi y los demás estaban sin podérsela creer, después de haber vencido a un equipo tan fuerte como Shiratorizawa aquello debía ser una broma. Jamás se debía subestimar al enemigo, pero aún así para todo Karasuno parecía una broma.

"Sí esto fuera un partido de verdad estaríamos en problemas" "Saque asesino" "Su setter es bueno" "No, lo es su rematador" "Saque asesino" "Un balón más" "Es como si el libero ya hubiera leído donde va a caer el balón y ni siquiera he sacado" "Saque asesino" "Un balón" "Buen saque"

"Saque asesino"

SAQUE

ASESINO

—Ánimo, Kageyama, era inevitable… son muy buenos —susurró Ennoshita acercándose al colocador que tenía a medio camino la botella de agua, sus ojos llevaban un largo rato, o al menos lo que iba del tiempo fuera, en el número 10 del equipo contrario. No se parecía a Hinata. También era rematador pero no era su Hinata.

—No importa, daremos la vuelta y ganaremos el set —explicó Kageyama con simpleza dando por fin el trago largo a su bebida. Entregó la botella a Yachi y el árbitro sonó el silbato. Volvieron a la cancha. Daichi, Tsukishima y Kageyama en la línea delantera, en la trasera Tanaka, Ennoshita y Azumane, sale Tanaka para entrar Noya. Al otro lado de la red, habían extranjeros.

La academia Horizon International Japan, era conocida por acoger a aquellos alumnos extranjeros que durante la preparatoria querían cursar estudios en Japón, una vez finalizada la preparatoria eran seleccionados por la Universidad T. para estudiar en ella, eran una ELITE diferente y sus dones para el volley, también eran cosa seria.

—No es posible que sean tan buenos… apenas se hablan… —gruñó Tanaka quejándose en general.

—Lo sé… también he notado que cuando van hacer combinaciones mencionan los números… no se llaman por sus nombres… si no por sus números —agregó Sugawara observando también con desconfianza al conjunto de extranjeros que había ido especialmente hasta Karasuno a un entrenamiento en conjunto.

Los foráneos parecían tranquilos, ni siquiera habían volteado hacia el lado de los cuervos ni por casualidad durante el tiempo muerto. Ellos eran tan extraños.

"A Hinata le hubiera encantado", pensó con desdicha amarga el colocador con el número 9 de Karasuno.

Kageyama entrecerró la mirada, el pitido del entrenador sonó y regresaron a sus puestos para reanudar el combate, el moreno no les quitó la mirada de encima. ¿Qué sabía del equipo? El capitán y armador del equipo contrario portaba el número Uno, era estudiante del segundo grado y apenas era centímetros más altos que Noya, era un tipo bastante animado que siempre estaba sonriendo sin importar qué, no era para menos, a Tsukki se le había salido decir que era como si Kageyama y Oikawa hubieran copulado para tener un hijo pues ese colocador realmente parecía sacado de una corte con un extraño porte y envidiable dignidad al momento de trazar sus jugadas, además cada uno de los alumnos que jugaban en la cancha parecían jugar sólo para él, era un extraño sequito que no se podía explicar desde el exterior de la cancha, sino desde el interior: Arqueros, caballeriza y soldados repeliendo a las aves carroñeras. El número Dos lo portaba un tipo que al parecer podía hacer casi cualquier cosa, a veces él colocaba para que el colocador rematara, a veces bloqueaba, a veces sólo se hacía a un lado para que otro se llevara la gloria provocando que el Karasuno fallara en sus bloqueos de lecturas, parecía ser coreano por lo cual sentía especial gustó cada vez que frustraba un punto del equipo de cuervos*. El Tres era un rematador que igualaba en la estatura a Tsukki, él sólo remataba y lo hacía a matar, su remate amplio y recto eran terriblemente certeros, los de Karasuno tenían la indicación de retroceder para al menor tocar la pelota cuando el Tres atacara. Cuatro estaba en banca y no había hecho mucho, había estado leyendo un manga de baloncesto según pudo notar Noya en la lejanía –había reconocido la portada- algo increíble debía de hacer como para estar ahí, aunque lo más increíble y algo que realmente fastidio a Ukai fue verlo comer un par de gomitas, era una falta de respeto pero el entrenador del equipo contrario, un extranjero de nombre Frank disculpó a su equipo:

—Lo siento… son extranjeros… no saben sobre muchas cosas de los japoneses… —había dicho aquel castaño de rasgos occidentales.

Cinco parecía entretenido con lo que Cuatro estaba haciendo también en la banca, parecía tener una gran altura pero no se había ni siquiera preparado para entrar a la cancha, es más, Kageyama sospechaba que nadie le había avisado que estaba en un partido de volley. Seis era un tipo muy intenso, gritaba y se movía con violencia por todos lados, era más cuidadoso que Perro loco-chan, pero quizás más peligroso que aquel del Aoba pues sus bloqueos se podían convertir en remates sin problemas, en dos ocasiones le habían sancionado por tocar la red, al parecer recién estaba acostumbrándose a los juegos "serios" pues discutía con el árbitro como si entendiera medio japonés con el que hablaba salpicado de alemán, después estaba el Siete un tío con pintas de creer que el mundo no le merecía pero ahí estaba entrando y saliendo, era el libero, era sobresaliente pero no al mismo nivel que Noya, era un sobresalir distinto, Kageyama aún no comprendía porque era tan peculiar y porque le llamaba la atención; por otro lado estaba Ocho que les había dado dificultades debido a sus saques, era como Yamaguchi pero con más experiencia y menos cobarde, por el contrario: era un maldito exhibicionista (asqueroso, susurrara Tsukishima), recordaba el 9 del Karasuno –y creía que todo el Karasuno, nadie olvidaría aquello jamás- como después de anotar su quinto punto directo había ido corriendo como perro faldero a menear la cola a Uno esperando un cumplido lo cual éste le retribuyó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué no haces eso con nosotros, Suga-san? —bromeó Noya señalando al setter contrario. Fue obvia la falta de respuesta por parte del canizo pues él como el resto del equipo japonés parecía estupefacto.

—Son extranjeros, no dejen que les distraigan chicos —ordenó Daichi aunque por dentro estaba quizás más avergonzado que nadie, la imagen de un Suga-san dándole besos a todos por sus buenos remates o saques, peor aún, imaginando a Kageyama besando a… no, mucha imaginación para Daichi en ese momento.

También bastante peculiar con una extraña aura era su Nueve: un inexperto por las jugadas al azar que ejecutaba, no recibía muy bien, y de hecho, el Karasuno había estado enviando todos sus ataques contra él pues era una especie de rasgadura en la fina pero dura armadura que era el Horizon, sin embargo, para Kageyama ese chico de cabellos claros le recordaba de forma evidente a Kenma: Silencioso y analítico.

Pero el más peligroso, no era ninguno de ellos, o quizás sí, era el Uno, el Uno en conjunto con…

—¡Atrás! —ordenó Daichi después de leer la colocación pero fue inútil, la pelota había caído antes de que él terminara de dar la orden. La tierra se sintió casi temblar, o al menos al capitán le pareció de ese modo.

El Karasuno no pudo hacer nada contra el poderoso bloqueo de aquel tío de 1.90. Rubio y de un cuerpo fornido. Ese era el número 10. Los más peligrosos eran el 1 y el 10. Sus jugadas en conjunto parecían un ataque de la Alemania NAZI, ninguno de los dos era alemán, por el contrario el 1 era americano y el 10 irlandés.

—Good job, Aidan… —celebró el setter del Horizon chocando sus puños con aquel rubio.

—Thanks, Hanzel…

Kageyama frunció el ceño, no sabía que le frustraba más: Ir perdiendo, lo bueno que eran jugando, que sólo llevaban dos años desde la fundación del equipo, que no había señales aparentes, que hablaban en inglés o que Hinata no estuviera ahí. Sentía celos del 1 y del 10 del otro equipo. Parecían cercanos pues nada más ellos dos se llamaban por nombre o apodo -no sabía bien si eran apodos después de todo el colocador de Karasuno no sabía inglés. Gruñó.

—Please, One, up to us! —gritaron los cinco en la cancha mientras que el Ocho volvía estar al servicio.

—Sure, buddy —contestó el Uno mientras que torcía la sonrisa mirando a Kageyama que estaba justo delante suyo.

—¡Vamos equipo! —rugió Daichi mientras el Ocho sacaba y la pelota se desviaba un poco, Sawamura recordó en la semifinal como Aoba había logrado detener a Tadashi por lo cual pudo pasarle el flotante directo a la posición del colocador, Kageyama la tuvo en su poder, Ukai aulló y el equipo empezó a moverse, pero en ese momento Tobio hizo una finta, el balón cayó sin que los de Horizon pudiera evitarlo.

Fue gracias a esa jugada que Tobio y Daichi pudieron notar algo interesante.

Tiempo muerto.

Segundo set el marcado 20 a 18, favor Horizon.

—Al parecer ellos son los que piden la forma en que quieren que el setter levante… es el líbero el que está dirigiendo… cuando recibe y manda él le da la señal al líbero… —dijo Kageyama.

—Pero es porque ellos se lo dicen al líbero… —explicó Daichi—. Sólo es cuestión de que pongamos atención. Cuando el líbero sale lo hace el nueve…

—Si logramos predecir los movimientos en base a lo que ya sabemos podríamos detenerlos —murmuró Tsukki con desgana.

—Entonces… manos a la obra, contamos contigo Kageyama-kun —pidió Azumane, el resto del equipo sabía que el moreno aunque parecía estar bien. Se sentía un poco perdido, pues no dejaba de ver al diez del otro equipo cada que tenía la oportunidad. Le hacía falta su complemento al cuervo setter.

22 - 19

23 – 19

23 – 20

Sirve Kageyama.

 _"Es porque son extranjeros" "son más altos" "Son fuertes" "No" "Saque asesino" "Mierda Hinata" "disfrutarías esto" "Su setter está atrás" "pero el Nueve al frente" "No… el nueve también es un setter" "Mierda" "saque asesino"_

 **¡SAQUE ASESINO!**

—¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! —gritó Sugawara. Era consciente de que aunque fuera más alto que el de primero no iba a poder cargarlo. Llegó Asahi y sin problema lo levantó en vilo. Sugawara le sostenía la cabeza. Hinata parecía atragantarse y sufrir de terrible dolor pues su cuerpo se estremecía.

Parecía un cuadro renacentista donde todos se mecían a la perfección entorno a Hinata: drama, confusión y sombras, o eso le pareció al colocador que se quedó ido viendo la escena. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Daichi y después en la sangre en el suelo.

Roja mezclada con saliva y un poco de vomito. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Los chicos de segundo comenzaron a limpiarla. Yamaguchi trataba de controlar a Yashi que también estaba confundida. El entrenador Ukai tuvo que intervenir para tratar de explicar la situación. Todo había sido muy impactante.

Los ojos de Tobio se movieron sobre el bulto que era Hinata. Pensaba que todo se trataba de un sueño. Tenía su mano recargada del hombro de alguien, cuando se fijo se trataba de Ennoshita que estaba casi igual de estupefacto que él. Apenas reaccionó corrió detrás de los que llevaban a Hinata a la enfermería pero fue detenido por el entrenador Ukai.

—¡Debo de ir a verlo! ¡Era sangre! ¡Era sangre! —repitió Tobio con desesperación como si el teñido no lo hubiera notado ya.

—Sí Kageyama… necesito que te concentres, mírame, Kageyama —le sostuvo del rostro—. Alterado sólo lograras alterar más a Hinata… lo menos que necesita Hinata es que lo alteres… así que mírame…

Los ojos azules obedecieron a la orden del entrenador quien al ver al menor supo que estaba enteramente preocupado y en cuanto le soltara iba a pegar la carrera, por lo cual no lo soltó de los hombros para que le escuchara con atención lo que iba a decir.

—En condiciones como estas… el alumnado no debería enterarse, pero la madre de Hinata y el doctor nos han pedido que Hinata dejé de jugar por un tiempo y consideramos el profesor y yo darles una explicación al eq-

—¡No lo entiendo! —rugió Tobio—. ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Ellos no entienden que para Hinata es su vida el volley! —el colocador parecía haber olvidado la sangre en el suelo del gimnasio empujando a Ukai furioso, si nadie defendía el derecho de Hinata por quedarse en la cancha, él lo haría, porque él había visto la pasión con que el de pelo naranja había puesto en cada uno de sus remates, el esfuerzo y la dedición, era una pieza fundamental que necesitaban para seguir ganando, una pieza fundamental para seguir ganando, una pieza fundamental para… seguir. Para que él siguiera, no le podían quitar al único rematador que podía golpear comodamente sus alocadas levantadas, no le podían quitar a su más preciado rematador, no podían sencillamente-

—Hinata ha salido positivo en los exámenes de cáncer de laringe, Kageyama… y hasta que no operen la garganta, Hinata no podrá esforzarse —susurró Ukai con el semblante más serio que encontró.

No podían sencillamente arrebatarle a Hinata.

SAQUE ASESINO

El pitido del árbitro.

Kageyama lanzó al aire el balón y corrió para saltar, elevar su mano y golpear con toda la fuerza, ira, concentración, enojo, esfuerzo, furia, pasión, cólera, que tenía muy dentro desde antes y desde la noticia. El balón salió disparado al otro lado de la cancha anotando un punto directo. Celebraron sus compañeros. Pero el confundía el sudor con el llanto que quería escurrir por sus mejillas. El balón regresó a él y reparó en la concentración del enemigo, aspiró suspirando de forma sonora.

Daichi que era el más cercano podía ver el enrojecimiento de los ojos ajenos. Kageyama mordió sus labios el moreno buscando encontrar el punto para volver hacer un saque similar al anterior. Tres puntos más y ganaban.

Ese era el primer partido en el que Hinata no se presentaba a jugar desde que habían comenzado con el Karasuno casi un año atrás, la ausencia del enano de cabello naranja se debía a que un día antes había tenido que ir a Tokio para ver un médico especialista, dejando a Kageyama entonces sin su peculiar grito:

—¡Saque asesino! —la voz sonó ronca, desgastada y con una horrible desafinación, Kageyama falló el tiro que dio contra la red pero no le importó. Sus ojos estaban en la entrada del gimnasio donde el sol de Karasuno sonreía como el toque dulce e inocente con el que solía sonreír siempre.

Los adversarios volvieron su mirada y ahora fue su tiempo de petrificarse cuando Kageyama dejó de lado el partido para correr a abrazar a Hinata, el resto de los cuervos sonrieron realmente felices. El Coach tuvo que pedir el último tiempo muerto mientras que el de cabello naranja terminaba de entrar.

—Lo siento… llegué tarde.

—Idiota… ¿no deberías estar en casa descansando?

—¿Y dejar que te pateen el trasero? Ya llegó Hinata-sama para encargarse.

Kageyama frunció el ceño y jaló el cabello naranja. Empezando uno de sus ya conocidas peleas.

—¡Hinata! —gritó el coach y el menor corrió quitándose los zapatos, llevaba los tennis en la mano—. ¿Todo en orden?

Shoyo alzó el dedo con una sonrisa enorme.

—Más que bien.

—Calienta para que entres… Kageyama les acaba de dar el punto de partido… necesitamos a toda la parvada para darles una lección a esos foráneos —recalcó Ukai.

—Te estaré esperando en la cancha —murmuró serio Kageyama a Hinata.

—Espérame en la cancha, Kageyama.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por los FAVS y los FOLLOWS, hacen mis días muy felices y le dan sentido a lo que escribo, sin eso no sabría si pierdo mi tiempo o al menos sirve esto de entretenimiento para unos ojitos que jamás conoceré c: les amo todo.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Ashura Kou:** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te agrade. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer c: bonito casi fin de semana

 **Rooss:** Probablemente llores un montón, sobre todo porque les espera mucho DRAMA, que digo drama es DRAMÓN me encanta hacer dramones xD hahaha, y exacto, no te adelantes a nada, no todo es lo que parece, aunque la enfermedad de Hinata si lo es xD así que resignación, en el siguiente capítulo se explicaran algunas cosas, y espero no te haya confundido los saltos en el tiempo :,) tu review me dio un montón de gusto, es muy agradable ver que alguien tiene tantos feels por una historia hecha desde mi pequeño hueco llamado habitación. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerte esta humilde historia

 **Mordo Mott:** xD tu nombre me encanta. Bueno ya sabes que le pasa al sol de Karasuno, y aquí tienes la conti, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, espero que te agrade este capítulo. Te mando un saludo. c: besitos.

 **Citrino:** /Aka Angela/. Bueno, no es asma, le puse algo más drástico, ya en el siguiente capítulo explico un par de cositas importantes. Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos y la realidad es que aunque es un hobby le pongo mucho corazón a esto que escribo. Me da gusto ver que te guste y espero que este capítulo no te desilusione. Sin más, saludos y bello inicio de fin de semana

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama enfermizamente.**


	3. Es sólo cáncer

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es Yaoi, habrá momentos +18 tanto sexuales como violentos, así que no sean maricones y si no les gusta pues regresen al menú principal

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Se cree que en las montañas de Miyagi donde actualmente está asentada la ciudad, existió un poderoso yokai que durante los últimos momentos de su vida vertió todo su poder en un pequeño polluelo que al verse envuelto en sobrenaturales poderes no tuvo más remedio que ocultarse del resto de su parvada. Ésta, al darse cuenta que hacía falta uno de los suyos se reunió y discutieron las posibles causas de su ausencia"_

—¿Algo así como una reunión antes de un partido?

—No seas idiota, Hinata… Ahora cierra la maldita boca de una vez.

—¡Eh! No me hables así, Kageyama-tonto.

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Es sólo cáncer.**

 _"Cuando ninguno de los cuervos supo que había pasado con el aquel polluelo decidieron que era tiempo de moverse de lugar pues no podían arriesgarse a que más de la parvada desaparecieran. El polluelo era el recipiente de un poder que no lograba comprender del todo, pero en base a sus enseñanzas comprendió que lo desconocido ponía en riesgo a todos en el clan y por ende era mejor ver como el resto de sus familiares, amigos y conocidos se iba; era su forma de protegerlos a todos: separarse de ellos. Siendo un polluelo y acostumbrado a que todo llegara a él tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo: comer de los frutos de los árboles, beber de las agua de los ríos, volar a la luz del sol y ocultarse en la oscuridad de la noche. Su consciencia sobrenatural había despertado y pronto sus dones también. Con cierta fascinación el resto de yokais descubrieron que las plumas del cuervo eran de un inconfundible color negro y que estas plumas tenían la facultad de conceder deseos…"_

—Shoyo, es bastante tarde… —interrumpió ahora la voz de la mamá de Hinata que hablaba desde el umbral de la habitación del menor—… si Tobio-kun se va a quedar a dormir será mejor que llame por teléfono a su casa para avisar.

El moreno se apresuro a incorporarse un poco.

—No quiero ser una molesta…

—No eres una molestia, Tobio-kun —comentó sonriendo la mujer.

Hinata observó como su compañero de equipo, y amigo, se sonrojaba al tiempo que hacía una profunda reverencia aún sentado en la cama.

—Gracias, señora, tomaré su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

—Por favor hazlo —agregó la mujer caminando hacia las escaleras—. Empezaré a preparar el baño, Shoyo pide a Natsu que te ayude a sacar el futón mientras Tobio-kun llama a sus padres —ordenó amablemente la señora.

—No —se apresuró nuevamente Kageyama—. Yo… yo puedo hacerlo, sólo indíquenme donde está —pidió sonrojándose de nueva cuenta. La señora Hinata sintió algo tibio en su pecho, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro de ser amable pasó a mostrar ternura y apresiación, vio a su hijo pelear con su compañero de escuela pues a pesar de que Kageyama ocultó su agónica preocupación por su hijo a través de lo que ella creía –y eran en efecto- sus habituales riñas.

—Un debilucho como tú seguramente quedará aplastado por el futón cuando lo bajes.

—¿A quién llamas debilucho, Kageyama tonto?

—¡Ah! Al único que veo por aquí.

La madre del mayor sólo rió para caminar hacia las escaleras, prepararía ahora sí el baño para que los menores comenzaran a prepararse para dormir. Al día siguiente había practica y no lo sabían, pero Hinata iba a amanecer lo suficiente débil que haría creer a Kageyama que estaba muerto provocándole horribles gritos que despertarían angustiada a la madre del mayor que al entrar a la habitación encontraría a su hijo con un hilo de respiración apenas audible, era algo normal pero se preocuparía por el pánico que leería en el semblante de Kageyama Tobio.

Le sirvió té al menor mientras que su esposo se encargaba de dar un nebulizador para que Hinata pudiera respirar mejor.

—Uno de los principales síntomas es la dificultad para respirar —dijo la madre de Hinata al moreno que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de de un Shoyo inerte—. Otra es una tos crónica con sangrado y desde luego el cambio de voz, la debilidad… estamos en el segundo estadio, aún podemos controlarlo… no debes preocuparte, Tobio-kun, Shoyo es un chico fuerte —trató de explicar con una sonrisa maternal pero el setter del Karasuno no parecía totalmente conforme.

—¿Le ha pasado por el partido de ayer, cierto?

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo mientras que el fuego de la parrilla de la estufa sonaba contra el metal de la tetera que calentaba más agua para el resto de la familia. La mujer sólo atinó a responder con un casi imperceptible: "Algo así", lo suficiente alto como para que el alma del setter temblara. Apretó sus puños y bajó el rostro en una reverencia.

—Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento… no fue mi intensión hacerlo volver a la cancha…

—No te preocupes, Tobio-kun, igual Shoyo hubiera entrado por su propio pie —giró su mirada hacia el corredor casi por inercia, desde su posición se veía una pequeña mesita donde Hinata había dejado hacía varios meses una pequeña figurita de barro de un cuervo, la figura en sí era fea al parecer una de sus compañeras se la había hecho como obsequio después de esa difícil victoria contra el Shiratorizawa, lo llamativo de la figura era una plaquita color dorada incrustada en el pedestal. La plaquita tenía una leyenda:

"Ataquen, ataquen, que si se va a la guerra a defender la victoria se irá de sus manos"**

—Si recuerdan eso… no nos van a vencer —dijo Ukai tras hablar con sus alumnos que parecían reanimados con la llegada de Hinata que calentaba mientras escuchaba las palabras de su entrenador—. Este equipo son otros omnívoros… así como nosotros va tras aquello que para cualquier otro puede ser temerario… pero… también recuerden, que tenemos bases fuertes de las cuales debemos aprovecharnos hasta el final —observó fijamente a Daichi y a Asahi que estaban juntos. Sugawara sólo sonrió confiado.

—Hinata… el #10 es un rematador de potencia, así que procura que los alcance Daichi-san —susurró Kageyama mientras iban a acomodarse—. Y procura vigilar los movimientos del #6 mientras estés calentando —ordenó el menor corriendo a su posición.

El juego reinició sin contratiempos y con un punto directo gracias a un AS del #6 a lo que los ojos del sol de Karasuno brillaron con impaciente ansiedad, quería estar en la cancha y sentir aquello, el vello de los brazos se le erizo y apresuró a seguir calentando.

Cinco minutos después y cuatro puntos atrás en el marcador, Hinata entró por fin a la cancha: El Karasuno tembló ante la parvada que se completaba.

—Has lo tuyo, Pequeño gigante —masculló sensei en un afán por mentalizarse y no tener pensamientos negativos pues tras ver el poder demoledor del otro equipo, y que el propio Karasuno lo viera, había empezado a desmoralizarse. Sin duda, la presencia en la cancha de Hinata era un plus que favorecía a la agrupación.

—El que entré Hinata no significa que vaya a cambiar las cosas del marcador, su salud ha desmejorado últimamente y todos lo sienten, pero la presencia de Hinata fortalece el equipo como el estandarte al ejército: Saber que Hinata tiene la fuerza para pararse en la cancha a pesar de la adversidad hace que todos quieran llevar el ritmo a un siguiente nivel así que… ¡Karasuno peleen! —aulló Ukai a lo que los cuervos contestaron.

—"Fight, Karasuno" —tradujo Uno a sus compañeros los cuales se rieron. Lo cual hizo enojar a la línea delantera de los cuervos, aunque no hablaran inglés habían entendido la burla implícita en esa voz—. Please… This is no man's land, where the smartest is king… so… Karasuno, traten de superarnos —rezó de forma fría el líder mientras extendía las manos.

No hubo voz que secundara esa declaración de guerra pero por la mirada soberbía y arrogante de los jugadores sabía el equipo anfitrión que iban en serio y que no los dejarían volar libremente.

—Pues no tengo idea de lo que dijiste —rompió de pronto esa tensa atmosfera Hinata agregando además una mirada de suficiencia absoluta—. Pero claro que vamos a superarlos con la fuerza de nuestros remates…

Ukai suspiró, su equipo iba a estar bien.

Los siguientes diez minutos fue un ir y venir de puntos, la brecha se cerró gracias a los saques de Yamaguchi y a los rápidos de Hinata, que si bien, no lograron sorprender del todo al excéntrico grupo de extranjeros que tenían al frente pudieron neutralizar el ritmo de ataque del #10 del Horizon. Debido a un ataque sincronizado por todos los flancos que lo obligaban a rescatar los balones y enviarles a su setter que, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, parecía como si tuviera un día en el parque: "claro, claro, el hijo de Kageyama y Oikawa, no se podía esperar menos", pensó Tsukki aún en sus pensamientos con un tono meramente sarcástico. Sin embargo, para Hinata representó verdadera molestia cuando el Uno del Horizon adivinó no sólo una sino los tres intentos de finta que había tratado de hacer. Se sentía inusualmente cansado sumándole a que la frustración le estaba empezando a alcanzar. Y se acentuó aún más cuando el rematador número Dos estampó el balón justo en las narices de Hinata sin que éste o Tsukki pudieran hacer nada, el coreano festejó con una sonrisa alta y burlona que crispó hasta al japones que había en su propio equipo. El Karasuno con todo y entrenador se sintió indignado. El partido siguió sin más.

"Es por el medicamento, es por el medicamento, es por el medicamento" se repitió tantas veces como fue posible concentrándose única y exclusivamente en el balón. Aún, con todo y eso terminaron por morder polvo ese segundo set, la distancia de puntos no fue tan abismal como hubiera sido. Karasuno se había confiado y Hinata se sentía impotente, la realidad fuera dicha: Hinata había sido un lastre con sus movimientos lentos y frustración a tope, no estuvo con la mente cien por ciento en el juego. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a voluntad de la costumbre pero su instinto parecía incierto.

—Rayos —gimió pateando el balón que pegó de lleno contra una pared. Todos los cuervos parecían desconcertados.

—Hay días buenos, días malos y peores… hemos entrenado demasiado las últimas semanas desde las finales de la prefectura —justificó Ukai mientras que veía a su equipo—. Así que no queda más que aceptar con valor el resultado, revisar los errores y corregirlos.

—Ossou —respondió el Karasuno.

—Ahora vayan allá y escuchen con atención lo que tiene que decir Frank-sensei… mañana repasaremos el partido —ordenó.

Los equipos se cruzaron en el camino yendo hacia donde el entrenador contrario. La diferencia entre un equipo y otro se ponía palpar, Daichi sentía algo extraño, como aquella primera impresión que tuvo después de ver al Shiratorizawa. Poseían un aire distinto. Al llegar con el extranjero el hombre de cabellos rubios que rozaban en la senectud no pudo más que sonreír verdaderamente alegre.

—Son un equipo formidable… tienen defensa bastante fuerte, sus ataques son impactantes y ese ataque sincronizado de cinco flancos es perfecto… el líbero debe acostumbrarse a dar pases sin que sea leído —externo el hombre los del Karasuno se relajaron pues no había burla o sarcasmo en las palabras como creyeron en un primer momento que habría—. Setter eres magnifico pero debes confiar más en tus jugadores… no pretendas hacer todo el trabajo… ciertamente, el setter está al servicio de los rematadores, la base de control para que los aviones no se estrellen… si tuvieras la mitad de la confianza que le tienes al diez con el resto de tus compañeros… quizás nos hubiéramos ido a otro set —comentó el hombre. Kageyama bajó el rostro—. ¿Shoyo, cierto?

—¿Eh? —el aludidó alzó la mirada al entrenador extranjero.

—Cuando quieras puedes venir a Kawasaki… está a unos minutos de Tokio en tren bala y hay unos bollos de carne que saben a gloria —dijo cordialmente como si llevaran conociéndose toda la vida.

Fue hasta después de que el equipo comenzó a recoger el equipamento que se dieron cuenta que el entrenador había llamado a Hinata por su nombre y no por su número de jugador o posición, lo cual había sido peculiarmente fuera de lo habitual. Aunque lo más extraño radicaba en la invitación. Sin embargo no abundaron más en el tema pues se dieron cuenta que los extranjeros habían hecho su parte y ya se iban mientras que Karasuno apenas se estaba organizando. Se despidieron de los visitantes y Hinata no podía quitarse el extraño sentimiento del pecho, además del malestar que se estaba acentuando en su nariz y garganta al respirar, sobre todo en ésta última.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kageyama al mayor quien apenas había dado dos mordidas a su boyo de carne, cuando él ya llevaba tres bollos de curry.

Hinata, a esas alturas de la noche tenía la voz demasiado ronca, irritada, sólo señaló su garganta con su dedo y Kageyama enseguida entendió a lo que se refería observó como el rematador guardaba su bollo de carne, para seguir jalando su bicicleta.

—Pensé que no ibas a usar más la bicicleta…

—El doctor dice que mientras use mascarilla no habrá problema… —señaló el pañuelo que llevaba atado a tu cuello.

—Bueno… este… ¿por qué no mejor cogemos el autobús?

—Tu casa está por allá —señaló la dirección contraria. El moreno bufó.

—¡Trato de ser amable, Hinata idiota!

El aludido soltó una risa rota que hizo sonreír a Kageyama, aún no entendía como esa risa mancillada podía sacar dos sentimientos que en esencia eran oposición misma: lo hacía sentir miserable y al mismo tiempo afortunado.

—Entonces vamos… seguro a Natsu le da gusto verte… —inquirió apretando un poco más el paso para alcanzar el autobús más próximo a partir—. Kageyama…

—¿Hmp?

—Debo leer la leyenda del Cuervo de las mil plumas.

—Yo también debo de leerla para el lunes.

—Entonces léela para mí —inquirió el rematador y a segundos de una contraofensiva de Kageyama donde le gritaría hasta dejarle sordo que no era su sirviente agregó—. Normalmente leo en voz alta para no dormirme… pero… —sonrió ahora con pena.

" _Mi voz se está acabando_ "

Kageyama suspiró, ahora recorría el mismo camino pero de regreso a la escuela. Estaba cansado, había dejado de leer a las nueve de la noche para después quedarse platicando con Hinata hasta las once más o menos, había sido despertado por aquella mano fría que había caído repentinamente sobre su rostro, era la mano de un Hinata que apenas y podía respirar. La sensación le recorrió nuevamente el cuerpo sólo para anidarse en su pecho junto con el resto de sentimientos frutrados y mal habidos nacidos desde que la bomba había explotado sobre él.

"Hinata tiene cáncer en segundo estado —dice Daichi como información extraoficial el día que la revolución comenzó, hubo una especie de conmoción entre los cuervos, el pequeño no iba, desde luego sus padres habían ido a recogerlo hasta la escuela en el auto familiar para llevarlo a revisión, Kageyama aún se siente mierda tras saberse autor del malestar de Hinata pero no puede hacer más nada que aguantarse y seguir con la vida, pero aquella noticia en boca de Daichi es tan devastadora como lo había sido en boca de Ukai.

—¿Hinata? —pregunta Sugawara, se habían detenido todos, hasta el insipiente de Tsukki parece también un poco aturdido.

—Según me explicó el sensei… no es grave aún porque se ha detectado a tiempo pero sigue siendo un cáncer… por lo cual a Hinata… se le excusara algunos días del entrenamiento… de venir a clases… y quizás del propio intercolegial… —hay un revuelo entre los miembros del equipo—. Chicos… Hinata necesita nuestro apoyo… ahora más que nunca.

—Sólo es cáncer —suelta Tsukki empezando a caminar lentamente, los ojos rabiosos de más de uno se posa ante el rubio, ¿es qué acaso no tiene corazón ni en un momento así? El bloqueador se detiene y gira su mirada a sus compañeros—. Sí hacen mucho circo alrededor de Hinata lo harán sentir peor… la mejor forma de apoyarlo, creo que es no apoyándolo… tratándolo como siempre… es sólo cáncer, no se ha quedado cojo o ciego… sólo es cáncer, y si dicen que no es grave, que se detecto a tiempo… quizás el siguiente año pueda jugar en el intercolegial… —son sus últimas palabras.

Extrañamente, estas surten como efecto de calma en los corazones del resto de los cuervos. No queda más que despedirse y prometerse ver al siguiente día."

De aquello, Kageyama recordó que habían pasado ya más o menos seis semanas, Hinata había estado faltando regularmente y las nacionales estaban cada vez más y más cerca, mientras que las posibilidades de que Hinata jugara un set completo en la cancha del metropolitano estaba más y más lejos. Su salud desmejoraba constantemente, había días buenos y días malos.

Ese por ejemplo, era un día malo. Se detuvo frente a la entrada del colegio donde tantas veces había echado a correr junto a Hinata en una idiota carrera para ver quien llegaba primero y convertirse en el ganador de nada. Iba temprano, más de lo habitual, seguramente ni siquiera Daichi había llegado así que se tomó su tiempo para transitar desde la puerta principal hasta la sala del club, pero a medio patio se detuvo al bajar la mirada y encontrar un par de plumas negras. Era de obviar que Karasuno se llama de aquel modo por la gran presencia de aquellas aves de oscuro plumaje, nada fuera de lo común; normalmente las plumas en los patios eran barridas junto con las hojas que caían de los árboles y el polvillo que entraba del exterior, en su mayoría estaban sucias o desechas de algún extremo, pero esa que admiraba Kageyama era particularmente bella. La recogió por inercia y la guardó en una libreta al azar.

Al llegar al cambiador del club empezó a enfundarse el uniforme que amablemente la madre de Hinata había lavado para él la noche anterior, y mientras lo hacía pensó en la pluma que encontró, y pensó de pronto en el libro.

 _"El cuervo decidió regalar todas sus plumas, las mil que poseía, para ayudar a los animales y habitantes mágicos de aquella colina que se había vuelto su hogar tras ser dejado atrás por su parvada. Sin embargo, el cuervo enfermó pues su cuerpo había aprendido a vivir por medio de la magia que sus plumas le proporcionaban, la única forma de regresarle la salud fue recolectar las mil plumas del cuervo…"_

—¿Qué haces Kageyama? —cuestionó curioso Suga-san que se acercaba a ver al setter muy concentrado—. ¿Es un libro de Volley?

—No… es "Las mil plumas del cuervo", nos lo han pedido para una tarea.

—¡Oh! Sí, a mí también me lo hicieron leer… —comentó Tanaka.

—Recuerdo que cuando lo leímos había una moda entre las chicas —inquirió Nishinoya haciendo memoria.

—Cierto, cierto… como la historia fue escrita por un auto local las chicas decían que si se juntaban exactamente mil plumas hermosas y la llevabas al templo Rinnon-ji en Sendai el cuervo te concedía un deseo… —contó Ennoshita mientras que se quitaba la sudadera.

—Este idiota lo intentó pero sólo logró conseguir un hongo en los dedos y que su mochila apestara a caca de cuervo —señaló Tanaka a Nishinoya.

Kageyama ignoró la discusión fraternal entre el rematador y el líbero, así como los gritos de Daichi que recién llegaba o las bromas pesadas de Tsukki con relación a lo anteriormente aludido. Durante la práctica nadie preguntó por Hinata porque sabían que si no estaba no era porque él deseara no estar, era porque sencillamente no podía estar. Ni siquiera le reprocharon nada a Kageyama que estaba como autómata haciendo los pases.

Si existiera una maquina que fuese capaz de ver a través de los pensamientos de las personas cualquiera hubiera visto que en la mente de Kageyama ya se estaba habituando a la idea de que recogería todas las plumas que encontrara en su camino desde su carrera matutina que daba alrededor de su barrio hasta su retorno a casa después de clases. Él conseguiría las mil plumas del cuervo para llevarlas a aquel templo, fuese una chorreada o no, él lo haría y pediría por la salud de Hinata.

.

.

.

 **Notas** :

*Tengu: Dentro del folclor japonés el tengu es un yokai que habita en las montañas y posee poderes sobrenaturales, su forma visible es la de un cuerpo antropomorfo (es decir con rasgos humanos, en el caso del tengu es su cuerpo como tal).

**: Esta frase la piensa el entrenador Ukai durante ese partido, pero imagino que en alguna ocasión la tuvo que haber dicho y Hinata la repitió frente a sus compañeros mientras alardeaba de su partido xD, bueno más que alardear, contaba excitado sobre el partido. C:

***: En el pensamiento colectivo de Japón la idea de ver a un "coreano" hasta hoy en día es "desagradable" se tienen cierto odio cultural por cuestiones socio-históricas, así como los coreanos con los japoneses, por eso desde el capítulo pasado se alude a que el Dos del Horizon disfruta cada vez que Karasuno falla. Pero no es odio racial, o bueno sí, xD

A los follows que se sumaron en esta ocasión, muchas gracias, se siente bonito saber que alguien lee las chorreadas que escribo xD, por cierto, la cosa no es sobrenatural. No piensen cosas raras. Este creo que fue un capítulo súper largo, de aquí salen como dos capítulos pero... así debía de ser, hay inspiración así que tuve que aprovechar xD

 **Reviews:**

 **Rooss:** Oh santa virgen de la macarena, creo que te haré el fic cien por ciento dedicado a ti xD, leí dos de tus fics one-shot y juro que por poco y llegó tarde al trabajo, así que estamos a manos, y más porque llegué toda llorosa por el de la ballena, los amé ;A; espero te hayan llegado los reviews xD los leí y después me di cuenta que eran tuyos Ahora, sñldnvclsbdvldfknv me halagas que quieras recomendar este long-fic, la verdad tenía planeado sólo seis capítulos matar y Hinata y ya, pero... las ideas han surgido como tomatero en medio del basurero (una vez en casa en el lugar donde dejábamos la basura nació una planta de tomates, fue curioso pues nunca lo pudimos erradicar(?)) algo así pasó con este fic y ahora creo que tendrá unos diez o doce capítulos, o qué sé yo, ¿en qué página estás? para seguirte, o quizás ya te sigo y no lo sabemos *A* (?). En fin, pues aquí tienes otro capítulo, siento que me extendí ahora yo horrores y que al final no fue gran cosa la que pasó, sé que va muy lento el tiempo, pero a partir de este capítulo va a empezar a fluir más y más. Ahora sí, me despido porque debo de seguir trabajando c: Saludos y espero verte por aquí

 **Rinachi** : Oh-oh lo siento, xD no quiero causar ese efecto en mis lectores (no, realmente sí quiere causarlo), pero que bueno que me acompañas a este pequeño fanfic, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, un saludo y nos leemos pronto.

.

.

.

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama enfermizamente.**


	4. Hanzel Senikov

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es Yaoi, habrá momentos +18 tanto sexuales como violentos, así que no sean maricones y si no les gusta pues regresen al menú principal.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un jugador gana partidos, u_ _n equipo gana campeonatos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Hola, Shoyo… soy Hanzel Senikov… estuvimos jugando hace unos días en el gimnasio, llegaste a la mitad del partido… ¿me recuerdas?

¿Quién iba a olvidar al setter que había ignorado maratónicamente a Kageyama fuera de la cancha, pero dentro lo había provocado tanto, al grado que el propio Kageyama remató dos veces seguidas sólo para cerrarle " _la puta boca al puto extranjero_ "? Al menos fue el insulto que Tanaka juró haber escuchado decir a Tobio entre balbuceos aquel día del partido. Ahora ese mismo setter, _maldito setter_ estaba ahí de pie con una sonrisa amable y educada, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón color negro de tipo escolar parado en medio de la puerta de salida de la preparatoria Karasuno. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Kageyama levantara a todos gritando en la casa de los Hinata exclamando que Shoyo estaba muerto, aquel bajón en su frecuencia respiratoria lo había obligado a desistir de los entrenamientos del equipo por el resto de la semana, así que se iba temprano a casa.

—¡Ah! Extranjero —señaló enseguida Shoyo—. No me hables con tanta familiaridad, suena raro —inquirió casi al instante al darse cuenta que estaban llamando la atención. Aquel sujeto desprendía extrañas y exóticas esporas de elegancia, quizás era por el saco perfectamente planchado y limpio que llevaba sobre sus hombros o la mochila de diseñador, o el porte que se alejaba totalmente del desgarbado porte de estudiante japonés promedio.

—Sí, sí, el extranjero… y lamento que te resulte extraño… aún no me acostumbro a llamar a la gente por los honoríficos y por su apellido… —rió entredientes avergonzado el setter del equipo contrario.

Hinata y un par de chicas no tardaron en ruborizarse por el modo tan… perfecto en que sus dientes blancos parecían resplandecer. Era como si el estudiante foráneo estuviera en medio de una típica película americana donde el protagonista siempre luce atractivo.

—Como sea… no importa realmente… ¿qué haces aquí… ¿Hanzel? ¿Cierto?

—Sí… Hanzel Senikov —repitió.

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Hanzel Senikov**

Algo que siempre había notado el nuevo Pequeño Gigante de Karasuno, y que el resto del equipo había notado también, era su extraña forma de lidiar con jugadores de otros equipos, solía intimidarse pero aún con eso podía llevarles la conversación y sí había que defender el honor del alma matter no se quedaba callado y graznaba hasta que era escuchado; los casos con Cabeza de Nabo-kun, El sin cejas, Japan, El Cepillo y el Gran Rey* documentaban aquella aseveración sin embargo, le costaba mucho cuando las personas se acercaban a él sin un motivo fijo, con los antes mencionados tenían en punto en común: la ambición por seguir en la cancha y pasar a una final para obtener una preciada victoria en una gran cancha frente a muchos espectadores… pero con el chico con el cual se encontraba sentado en la acera frontal de la tienda de la familia del entrenador Ukai lo único que tenían en común es que ambos eran estudiantes de preparatoria y ambos practicaban el mismo deporte. Shoyo se sentía incomodo.

—… —lo espiaba de reojo mientras engullía rápida pero silenciosamente su bollo de carne, Shoyo no entendía para qué había ido a buscarlo en primer lugar a él. Cuando había montado su número de tratar de poner cada intimidante como la de Tanaka-san y gruñirle: "Quieres pelea", el extranjero se había partido de la risa pues enseguida el estomago de Hinata había chillado de hambre; así fue como ambos terminaron en aquel lugar. Ahora el sujeto parecía inmerso en un libro tamaño bolsillo que parecía ser un manual.

—Así que Hinata tiene relación con el "sol".

—¿Ah? —ladeó el rostro el aludido cuando el otro había hablado.

—Hinata —señaló el nombre en el librito que había estado leyendo. Era un diccionario de japonés para extranjeros donde se explicaba a grandes rasgos los caracteres más comunes como "luna" y "sol", "noche" y "día".

—Hmp… sí… algo así es por la forma en que se escribe… —respondió con desconfianza el bloqueador.

Desde el interior de la tienda la tía de Ukai veía al par de niños, se le hacía tierno que dos amiguitos platicaran animadamente en el frente de su tienda, a los ojos ignorantes de la señora se desarrollaba una adorable escena típica escolar. Cuando en realidad el pobre local no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo ahí. Motivado por la incertidumbre y la ansiedad, Hinata aclaró su garganta después de tragar el último bocado de su bollo, se giró a ver al moreno de cabello largo y frunció la nariz.

—¿Para qué has venido, Hanzel-san?

—Han… sólo dime Han… Hanzel me dice mi mamá cuando está muy enojada… y creeme que no te pareces en nada a mi mamá… —murmuró el extranjero con un japonés copioso pero bastante bueno, guardó el manual en su mochila y recargó su codo en su rodilla, su rostro en la mano para observar mejor a Hinata—. Shoyo… ¿te gusta jugar mucho volibol?

El menor descompuso el rostro y frunció el rostro: "¿Qué sí me gusta?"

—¿Entonces por qué no estuviste en el campamento juvenil de Japón? —preguntó directamente el extranjero.

Shoro relajó el gesto, palideciendo de paso, la comida que recién había ingerido se evaporó dejando un extraño vacío, su rostro fue bajando hasta que sus ojos quedaron clavados en el piso. Recordó entonces a Ushijima: "De la basura no brota nada bueno". Kageyama ya era el Rey de la cancha y Tsukishima tenía su altura, en cambio él, literalmente había empezado a jugar verdadero voleibol desde que había ingresado a Karasuno. Había nacido de la basura. Apretó los labios.

—No fui requerido —expuso sin muchos tapujos.

—Hmp… pero tu setter y el otro bloqueador fueron llamados… ¿tú por qué no?

—No fui requerido —repitió.

—Quizás no tengas la altura que tu asombroso compañero ni la entereza de tu armador pero de verdad que tienes una monstruosa condición física además…

—¡No fui requerido! —gritó al punto que la señora en el interior de la tienda se asomó para ver qué ocurría. Senikov ni siquiera se inmutó, lo seguía viendo en la misma posición.

—Pusiste la misma expresión cuando los aplastamos el fin de semana —señaló el extranjero incorporándose lentamente—. Vi el partido que dieron contra el Shiratorizawa y a pesar de que estabas acorralado seguiste peleando, con tus propias garras te aferraste a la idea d eganar y la hiciste realidad aún cuando llevaban dos puntos en contra para ganar el partido… y es extraño… porque nada de eso que vi en la cancha del gimnasio de Sendai lo vi en la cancha de Karasuno el fin de semana pasado —murmuró fríamente metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos, aquellas palabras habían acabado por taladrar los oídos de Hinata que estaba al borde del llanto, él sabía que no era el mismo de aquella acérrima final, no era el mismo que había hecho su berrinche porque no había sido convocado a los entrenamientos, no era el mismo que se había levantado aquella madrugada con la garganta cerrada y al que habían llevado de urgencias al hospital sólo para decirle: Te puedes morir porque tienes cáncer, ni siquiera era el mismo de ayer, el Hinata de hacía una hora, incluso, había muerto un poco más.

— Por desgracia —el extranjero volvió a hablar rompiendo la ensoñación pesimista que se había formado alrededor del bloqueador, y sus ojos, sin luz y enojo, se habían posado en los oscuros del americano— nos tenemos que empezar a preparar para el Campeonato mundial de la federación, Sub-16… así que no podemos regresar a Miyagi por algún tiempo, el siguiente año yo debo hacer un par de viajes a mi país para aplicar los exámenes de la universidad y no se dará la oportunidad de que volvamos a jugar así que vine hasta acá para preguntarte directamente: ¿Cuáles son tus planes, Shoyo?

—¿Mis planes? —confusión se dibujó en el rostro de Hinata que parecía le hablaban en otro idioma.

—Sí… tu entrenador le comentó al mío que entraste a Karasuno motivado por un partido oficial que viste por televisión, anhelabas convertirte en un tal… "Pequeño demonio"… no "Pequeño Gigante", ya lo lograste… ¿ahora qué vas a hacer cuando ganen el campeonato nacional? ¿Qué vas a hacer en la universidad? ¿A qué equipo estás aspirando? —interrogó con seriedad absoluta.

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo entre ambos. El viento de la tarde de la prefectura de Miyagi parecía hacer juego perfecto al sufrimiento que se empezaba a encarnar junto a la desesperación, Hinata no había pensado más allá del Karasuno, más allá de las nacionales.

"Cáncer, Shoyo"

"Es un cáncer y el cáncer mata"

Apretó sus labios, él no se tenía permitir aspirar más allá de ello. Negó lentamente.

—Convertirme en el nuevo Pequeño Gigante —dijo, _es para lo que tengo tiempo_.

—Ese es el problema, Shoyo… sigues aspirando a convertirte a una figura que se ha ennegrecido en el recuerdo común de lo ordinario…

Aunque había sido una respuesta dada tras habérsele orillado a responderla el bloqueador del Karasuno se tensó de pies a cabeza, la imagen que él poseía del Pequeño Gigante era una de las cuestiones más sagradas que poseía en su vida, quizás tenía la misma importancia y lealtad que depositaba en el amor que sentía por su pequeña hermana Natsu. El Pequeño Gigante para él era esa deidad pagana a la que le levantaba tributos cada vez que podía rematar y contemplar el panorama desde la cima.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —rezó para no caer en las provocaciones, ganas de tirar encima de ese tipo y callarle la boca a guantazo limpio no le faltó para nada. Sin embargo, si cometía semejante barbarie iba a terminar implicando el nombre de la escuela, aún llevaba el uniforme puesto y corría el riesgo de que fuera visto, por ende denunciado a dirección, la cosa no iba a terminar bien; recogió su mochila la dejó sobre hombro y comenzó a caminar con calma.

—Shoyo, estoy hablando contigo, es asunto mío porque veo como desperdicias vocación y visión.

—¡Tú qué sabes sobre desperdiciar tiempo y esfuerzo! —gritó el japonés pero al instante se arrepintió, sintió como el aire se convertía en espinas que rasgaban en carne viva el interior de la garganta. Había empezado a sangrar hacia dentro, o al menos eso creía pues el sabor metálico empezaba a llegar hasta su boca. Quizás era la sangre de las llagas que la enfermedad le estaba regalando o quizás sólo era la ira que experimentaba en ese instante. Las palabras de aquel sujeto le recordaban a su primer partido oficial.

 _"¿Qué has hecho en estos tres años?"_

Desde entonces se había prometido no volver a desperdiciar un solo día, entrenaría más duro que cualquier otro para convertirse en el nuevo Pequeño Gigante, seguir esos pasos y… y ahora debía de ir a casa para reposar pues el cuerpo empezaba a sucumbir a la anestesia del medicamento tomado durante el receso. Odiaba eso. Odiaba que su cuerpo lo empezara a traicionar, pero más odiaba al extranjero que petulante lo miraba desde su posición.

—Nunca dije que estuvieras desperdiciando tiempo y esfuerzo, Shoyo —advirtió con voz templada el americano, casi como si le dedicara palabras de seducción a una de sus conquistas. Hinata no comprendería si no hasta años más tardes que aquellos ojos oscuros que le miraron no predicaban soberbia ni desprecio si no comprensión absoluta—. Sólo te digo que es momento en que comiences a lanzar tu caña más allá de una figura de estrella juvenil… tu setter en tres años tendrá la oportunidad de volverse parte de la selección adolescente de Japón… el otro chico de lentes tiene una buena propuesta para una beca deportiva y ni siquiera terminan el primer año de escuela… la vida se trata de carreras Shoyo… y por más talento que tengas, por más esfuerzo, por más agallas que le pongas déjame decirte que te estás quedando atrás —la última palabra había saltado endurecida de los delgados labios del extranjero, salpicando su discurso con un acento extraño propio de quien aprende a la fuerza una segunda o tercera lengua adicional a la nativa.

Hinata sólo pudo bajar la mirada con los ojos clavados en las pequeñas hormiguitas que se movían una detrás de las otras. Nunca se había planteado aquella idea y ahora al conocer todo el panorama de una vida que se apresura furiosa contra él, quiere saber más, quiere saber qué pasa, quiere saber qué hacer. De pronto el mundo pacifico que conocía eclosionó de modo brutal ante sus ojos, haciéndole sentir totalmente desprotegido y débil. Las alas del cuervo se tambalearon ante un fuerte viento huracanado. Sus grandes orbes se ensanchan más produciéndole escozor que terminan por convertirse en lágrimas. Sus rodillas cayeron de golpe interrumpiendo la peregrinación de las hormigas y sus manos trataron de cubrir aquel llanto desbordante. Hanzel ladeó el rostro y se acercó con lentitud hasta el japonés.

—Aún hay tiempo para que arregles eso, Hinata… por eso estoy aquí, por eso recorrí tres horas en tren… me enerva ver gente talentosa que se sosegar por ídolos falsos…

—El pequeño gigante no es un ídolo falso… —balbuceó el cuervo.

—¿Entonces dónde está tu ídolo en este momento? —reiteró el otro de forma cortante antes de alejarse. Hinata dejó de llorar contemplando otra certeza que había pasado por alto. Era como si de un momento a otro le hubiesen roto la inocencia justo delante de la cara—. Si te interesa mejorar… subir de nivel y adquirir un nuevo sueño… ven a Horizon —pidió el americano mientras sacaba de su pantalón el ticket de la tienda donde había comprado aquellos bollos de carne, anotó con una pluma un par de garabatos y lo entregó a Hinata que con una mano recelosa cogió el pedazo de papel, al tiempo que lo jalaba para levantarlo del piso, lo jaló fuerte al punto que Shoyo trastabilló algunos pasos hacia atrás—. Frank va a estar contento de verte… seguramente también los chicos…

—¿Qué? Espera… no voy a dejar Karasuno… —exclamó bastante frito por dentro.

—No te estoy pidiendo que dejes nada —Senikov había avanzado varios pasos hacia el bloqueador y ahora el menor estaba contra la pared lateral de la tienda, los frigoríficos les cubrían—, Shoyo, te estoy diciendo que vengas… para que te enseñemos tus verdaderos limites y de pasó, quizás, te podamos ayudar a que los superes… —se reclinó un poco sobre él y el corazón le latió desesperado al cuervo debido a lo que el otro decía, una brecha para mejorar, su mano apretó el papelito en su mano—… el mundo parece lleno de impedimentos pero estos existen sólo para ser vencidos por los humanos…

—¡Hinata! —gritó la ronca voz del setter del Karasuno, el muchacho iba apresurado con el corazón saliendo del pecho. Hinata respingó al notar el gesto furioso que su compañero llevaba en el rostro al mismo tiempo que no pudo dejar de lado el que aún llevaba el uniforme del entrenamiento, incluso las desgastadas zapatillas _Asics_ negras con vivos grises que usaba para entrenar. El del Horizon se cuadró bajando las manos de la pared donde tenía acorralado al cuervo y suspiró mirando al que llegaba con la respiración copiosa su mano—. ¿Qué mierda haces con Hinata? —preguntó furioso Kageyama empujándolo ligeramente del hombro para que se alejara pero el otro apenas se movió nada, se necesitaba más que eso para poder moverle, y no por joder a Kageyama si no porque su cuerpo estaba adiestrado a empujones bruscos del calibre de un tío que pesaba unos 70 kilos y medía 1.90, su rematador.

—Tobio ¿cierto? Sólo hablaba un poco con tu amigo… no planeaba comérmelo… —contestó con voz dulzona el extranjero. Hinata por algún motivo sentía nervios al tope, pero éstos aumentarlo al darse cuenta de que tan cerca estaban sus zapatos de los zapatos ajenos, fue entonces realmente consciente de toda la situación y las posibles implicaciones que estar ahí "encerrado" entre la pared y Senikov podía ocasionar en el pensamiento de Kageyama; había escuchado a las chicas hablar de ello se llamaba: _Kabe-don_. Las chicas se morían porque el chico que les gustaba se los hiciera pero… aquella situación era totalmente distinta, él era un chico, Senikov no le gustaba y Kageyama los había encontrado, todos los elementos para el desastre, empezó a sudar frío. Sus manos empujaron el pecho del extranjero notando en un intento por escapar de ahí y dar cara a Senikov, pero el medicamento le restaba fuerzas considerables a últimas fechas, por eso sólo iba cuatro de los seis o siete días de entrenamiento que había a la semana. Por lo tanto, aquellas manos que empujaban sintieron debajo de sus palmas algo bastante peculiar: la dureza del vientre y tórax general del americano.

Senikov y Kageyama observaron la acción con detenimiento como si lo que estuvieran presenciando fuera alguna especie de acto circense desagradable o fantástico, sus gestos iban de aquí a allá, claramente no se explicaban que diablos estaba haciendo el del pelo naranja, pues Hinata no estaba empujando al contrario, lo estaba acariciando curioso al comparar en su cabeza esa dureza con la de una pared: una firme y fuerte pared—. Quizás… si me lo podría comer… —agregó mordaz el americano sin molestarse o asustarse al toque que le daban, haciendo gala del mito sobre la mente abierta occidental.

—¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué mierda haces, idiota?! —vociferó fuera de sí el setter. El aludido reaccionó brincando y Kageyama en dos movimientos había recogido la mochila, el saco del gakuran y tomó del brazo a Hinata al cual literalmente arrastró consigo.

—¡Eh! ¡Kageyama-kun! ¡Kageyama! —gimió al tiempo que movía con rapidez sus cortas piernas tratando de seguir el ritmo de las zancadas del menor.

El setter del Horizon observó todo con curiosidad y rió entretenido, ese par era divertido. Iría a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para llevarles algún regalo a los chicos de su equipo, estarían felices de saber que posiblemente habían encontrado a un potencial aliado. Un graznido de cuervos provocó que alzara la cabeza y viera como pasaban tres cuervos sobre sí. Uno de ellos estaba dejando caer un poco de mierda sobre el pavimento más o menos a uno o dos metros de él. El gesto del setter fue serio entonces. Dejó ir su mirada hacia donde Kageyama había secuestrado a Hinata y volvió a reír.

Un cuervo de Miyagi entre lobos de Kawasaki, esto será interesante.

—¡¿En qué mierda pensaste en seguir a ese tipo tú solo por ahí?! —vociferó Kageyama sin poder calmar el volumen de su voz, la gente a su alrededor los observaba pero no le importaba al colocador, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era seguir avanzando hasta llegar a Tokio para alejar lo más posible a Hinata de aquel pendejo. Sí, pendejo. Lo había pensaba. Era un pendejo. Lo odiaba desde ya por atreverse a acorralar así a su idiota. Sólo él podía maltratar a Hinata, después de todo era un contrato implícito: él le daba las mejores colocaciones de la vida y a cambio Hinata aguantaba a pie de cañón su mal temperamento, así era como funcionaba y es por tal motivo que seguían juntos.

—Kageyama… Kageyama… Kageyama… —trataba de interrumpirlo Shoyo pero sólo podía seguir caminando tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. Al doblar en una esquina fue cuando el moreno se dio cuenta y se detuvo en seco. Se giró a ver a Shoyo que con un gesto indescifrable le señaló un reloj que pendía de una luminaria sobre ellos. Eran las 7.50 de la tarde y el sol ya empezaba a menguar sobre sus cabezas—. Mi bicicleta se quedó en la escuela… y creo que tus cosas también… ¿cierto? —señaló mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Aunque no se veía mal con shorts y la sudadera color crema, sería un problema que sus libros y uniforme se perdieran.

—Regresar a la escuela nos va a costar —pensó en voz alta Kageyama sin soltarle la mano al menor, aunque en realidad no quería volver y encontrarse a aquel pendejo. Sí, seguía llamándolo pendejo. Lo detestaba y esperaba que el tren en el que se iría a Tokio se estrellara y muriera sólo él como parte de un evento aislado a los que la gente hace referencia cuando platican en la sobremesa: "Oh ¿y recuerdas a ese pobre diablo –pendejo- que fue el único muerto en aquel accidente de trenes?", sí era una buena línea para sacar a colación—. Enviaré un mensaje a Tanaka-san para avisarle que dejé allá mis cosas y le pediré que se lleve tu bicicleta…

—¿Ah? —ladeó el rostro Hinata, le sorprendía lo rápido que podía pensar Kageyama en ciertas situaciones fuera de la cancha—. ¿Y cómo me iré a casa? ¿y tu tarea?

—No tengo tarea —mentira, sí tenía—. Y avisarás en tu casa que no volverás…

—¿Y dónde me voy a quedar entonces? —habían vuelto a renaudar su marcha.

—¿Eres idiota o te haces el idiota, Shoyo?

Hinata no tuvo argumento tras escuchar tan nítidamente –naturalmente- su nombre de pila en la voz que de a poco iba madurando de su setter. Hizo su mano puño y apresuró el paso para ir más cerca de él, para no llamar tanto la atención. Durante todo el rato que estuvieron caminando, como diez minutos, no dejó de dar vuelta al sonido de la voz de Kageyama enunciando su nombre: "Shoyo", jamás le había sonado que su nombre sonara con tanta clase como cuando Kageyama lo llamaba por él.

—Tobio… —llamó ahora él, y aunque le gustaba como sonaba, no se acercaba ni a poco a la formalidad que adquiría su nombre. Suspiró un poco dolido, hasta en eso el setter parecía un genio fuera de este mundo. Por nada estaba en la "mira" de aquellos examinadores de la selección japonesa de volley.

—¿Hmp? —El mayor alzó la mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con los ojos azules mirándoles fijamente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada… ¿por qué?

—Me llamaste… ¿qué quieres? ¿Tienes frío? —cuestionó serio.

—No… sólo, no sé, lo olvidé —sonrió enorme y después ladeó el rostro—. ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba con Han-san?

—¿Han-san? —su ceño se arrugó un poco más—. Daichi-san mencionó que una de sus compañeras te vio irte con un chico que traía un uniforme que no había visto por la zona… y después llegó Tanaka contando que te había visto marcharte con el setter de Kawasaki así que… supe que fui a ver qué quería.

—¿Sólo por eso viniste corriendo desde la escuela?

—Sí… mierda… desde el partido me di cuenta que el setter te miraba mucho, armó jugadas totalmente distintas una tras otra y no dejaba de verte como si fueras… pues no sé… no te perdía de vista… no me dio buena espina… así que al final tuve razón… ¿qué te dijo a ti?

—Pues… —Hinata se quedó pensando un momento—. Sólo vino para ver si no se habían quedado unas toallas en el gimnasio que eran del tío ese enorme.

—¿Toallas? ¿Vino desde Tokio hasta Miyagi sólo por toallas?

El mayor alzó los delgados hombros y Kageyama no quiso preguntar por qué lo tenía acorralado contra una pared y por qué Hinata estaba temblando en ese momento, quizás era frío, pero si Hinata ya había negado esa posibilidad sólo le basto al colocador soltar un poco la muñeca y cogerle por la mano para darse cuenta que la piel estaba fría. Suspiró tratando de no volver a explotar y gritarle, ignorando el palpitar desbocado en el cuerpo del bloqueador ante el contacto de ambas pieles. Por suerte para Kageyama y para Hinata se detuvieron justo frente a una casa de dos pisos con fachada pintada en colores grises y azul oscuro. El menor se apresuró de forma familiar hasta la puerta y sacó de por debajo del tapete una llave con la que abrió el lugar.

—Tadaima —anunció su presencia y apremió a Hinata a que hiciera lo mismo.

—¡Okaeri! —gritaron desde algún punto de la casa.

—Es tu casa… —resolvió Hinata.

—Sí… es mi casa —contestó al tiempo que una mujer madura aparecía por el pasillo secándose las manos en el overol de mezclilla que llevaba, la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y el cabello oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos rasgados y de un azul muy claro, parecía combinar con la casa por completo. Piel pálida y rasgos marcados en el rostro, pómulos prominentes pero bonitos y una nariz pequeña respingada—. Madre… él es un compañero del club de volley —dijo estoico señalando al menor de cabellos naranja.

—¿Hinata Shoyo, cierto? —Cuestionó ignorando a su hijo mientras se acercaba a zancadas hasta el bloqueador para atraerlo y abrazarlo con fuerza—. No puedo creer que por fin conozco al famoso Shoyo-kun —espetó emocionada enteramente apretando más y más al menor.

—¡Madre! —gimió indignado Kageyama al ver como Hinata pedía una explicación ante el adjetivo de "famoso".

—Oh Tobio-kun, ve a traer el móvil que llamaré a la madre de Hinata para decirle que me voy a quedar con su hijo, es tan pequeño y adorable como habías dicho —dijo la mujer despegándose del menor para cogerle de las mejillas—. Pero por dios, estás todo frío… ven, ven… Tobio-kun trae un cobertor y pon a calentar el té —ordenó y el aludido sólo le saltó un tic nervioso para apresurarse a hacer todo lo solicitado. Hinata no comprendía la situación surreal a la que se enfrentaba en ese momento.

—Ay ay ay… soy la madre de Tobio, me puedes llamar "tía" ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó mientras que lo adentraba a la sala de estar.

—Sí, muchas gracias espero no estar causando una molestia —se mostró tímido, de la familia de Kageyama se esperaba un par de señores todos estirados, críticos y severos, algo así como dos maquinas frías y duras… pero en cambio, aquella mujer parecía muy normal, muy cálida, verla sonreír era hermoso, trataba de concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo pero no podía dejar de pensar si Kageyama se vería igual de brillante cuando sonreía desde el fondo, con esa dulzura y calidez con que la mujer destilaba. Después rió cuando ella rió pues no quería ser descubierto en sus ensoñaciones—… y me dijo que tú querías ser como el pequeño gigante y no entendí hasta que me mostró un vídeo de uno de los partidos que tuvieron ¡fue impresionante verte saltar! —dijo enteramente emocionada. Los ojos castaños de Hinata se abrieron a la par de sorprendidos y fue su momento –involuntario- en que llenó de luz toda la habitación con su sonrisa.

Ambos Kageyamas, la señora que estaba sentada a un costado de Hinata, y Tobio que entraba con la manta y el teléfono, se quedaron absortos por la luminosidad efímera del rostro del menor siendo sometido a aquella hermosa y grande sonrisa.

—Gracias… pero en realidad es su hijo por el cual puedo seguir en la cancha, señora Kageyama.

—Oh… —parpadeó la mujer sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso hasta que una tos copiosa interrumpió la escena. Tobio se apresuró con el corbetor y se lo echó encima a Hinata mientras lo frotaba con ambas manos, flexionándose para cogerle de los dedos y apretarlos entre sus propias manos para hacerle entrar en calor.

—Idiota… ¿no traes tus guantes en tu mochila? —preguntó irritado el setter.

—Sí, sí… aquí están…

—¿Y por qué no te los pusiste? —insistió ahora jalándole un mechón de cabello sólo para después volver a aprisionar los dedos de Hinata.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer se dio cuenta que enfrentaba a un nuevo y misterioso territorio, sus delgados dedos acariciaron sus labios buscando ocultar como estos se entreabrían, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo y sintió un tibio descanso en su pecho. Siempre había pensado que su hijo, quien había heredado el pésimo carácter de su padre, iba a terminar tal como su esposo hubiera terminado sino la hubiera encontrado a ella: sólo y amargado, pero ahora… el panorama se expandía y ella no era quién para juzgar los designios del destino.

—Iré a preparar un chocolate caliente… —anunció incorporándose—. Shoyo-kun, llama a tus padres y Tobio-kun empieza a preparar el baño para Shoyo por favor… prestale una pijama para que duerma más cómodo ¿vale? —pidió antes de reír y empezar a canturrear que haría un chocolate, un chocolate calentito para sus cuervitos que habían tenido un día bastante movidito~.

—Tu madre es increíble —confesó Hinata viendo como sus manos revueltas con las ajenas.

—Idiota —no supo que contestar ante el alago.

Poco después ambos estuvieron cenando chocolate calentito con pan dulce. Hinata tomó un baño y se encontró rodando sobre la cama de Kageyama que era una cama occidental y no un futón como en su casa. Brincó sobre el colchón hasta que llegó Tobio y lo bajó a punta de patadas, ambos rodaron por el suelo chocando una y otra vez con las patas de la cama hasta que Hinata, cansado de reír se detuvo quedando sobre el pecho de Kageyama que entendió que había sido suficiente al sentir como el menor respiraba por la boca, dejó caer sus manos a los costados dejándose llenar por el peso muerto que ejercía Hinata sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en las palpitaciones de su corazón, en controlarlas pues hasta el momento habían estado riendo sin control, pero cuando pasara un rato más el de cabellos naranjas iba a notar que el corazón de Kageyama no se detenía y seguía palpitando cada vez más rápido.

—Tu corazón late muy rápido, Kageyama-kun —susurró Hinata. _Ya lo sé, idiota_ —. El mío también…

Hubo un silencio y cerró sus ojos mientras que aspiraba con fuerza el mayor el olor del suavizante de tela que desprendía la ropa de Kageyama.

—Aquí todo huele a Kageyama… es genial.

—Idiota…

—No… di mi nombre, Kageyama.

—Shoyo —complació con voz baja.

—Otra vez, Kageyama.

—Shoyo —repitió y tragó saliva.

—¿También lo sientes, no?

—¿El qué?

—Como todo pasa tan rápido… como un remate, ves la bola venir… sube, se detiene y cae… estoy cayendo, Kageyama… pronto van a dar remate y me voy a estrellar al piso.

—Tú eres una bola que sin duda salvaría —espetó.

—¿De verdad? —el tono empleado por Hinata fue sincero. Era lo que quería escuchar. Pero no recibió respuesta sólo una mano que se hundía en sus cabellos, sus ojos buscaron entonces los de Kageyama y éste empujó la cara de Shoyo contra su pecho nuevamente ejerciendo una suave presión para que no le mirara, y como medida preventiva cubrió con su brazo libre su rostro dejando que un par de lagrimas se escurrieran por sus sienes, no entendía porque tenía tantas ganas de llorar y gritarle a Hinata que él volvería a convertirlo en una "bola libre" para que pudiera seguir viendo desde lo alto el otro lado de la cancha.

El cabello de Hinata olió durante toda la mañana siguiente al shampoo que él usaba, inclusive su ropa también olía a él, por algún motivo le hacía sentir bien que Shoyo lo recordara por medio de ambos factores, era como empujar un recuerdo involuntario. Ese día Hinata había prometido ir al entrenamiento pues se había sentido bastante bien, al parecer el no tener que recorrer el camino en bicicleta le había sentado de maravilla aunque ahora tendría que volver a casa en ella y quizás, empezaría a coger el autobús, probaría que le hacía mejor a la salud y si tenía que sacrificar 200 yenes diarios para el transporte con tal de sentirse bien todas la mañanas y poder entrenar, lo haría, después le pediría a su padre que le comprara la pasmo* para que no costara tan cara.

Kageyama tuvo que ponerse al corriente con las tareas no hechas por lo cual no se apareció en el salón de Hinata ni alrededores hasta la hora del entrenamiento, en el cual todos se emocionaron al ver al sol de Karasuno. Estaba al tope, aunque Hinata se sentía en un limbo, habían pasado varios días sin ir a la práctica pero podía notar como Yamaguchi afinaba más y más su saque flotante, sin contar el saque con salto asesino de Azumane. Él por su parte no desmejoraba pero tampoco mejoraba, estaba ahí, estático. Apretó la pelota entre sus manos lo único que podía hacer era saltar bien alto y rematar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que literalmente la vida se le fuera.

—Hinata, no te excedas… ¿quieres? —ahí estaba, la importancia del entrenador, comprendía que se preocuparan por él pero… él quería seguir, él no se quería quedar atrás, él no quería ser el cuervo de las alas rotas que no pudiera llevarle el paso a su parvada, porque sí se descuidaba un momento la parvada completa lo iba a dejar atrás tal como el cuervo de aquella historia de las mil plumas, sólo que a diferencia de ese cuervo, Hinata sólo tenía una pluma mágica y esa era su poder de salto.

—¡Hinata! —el gritó de Kageyama, esa bola era para él, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y saltó para rematar. Descendió y sonrió, el calor del cuero y costuras que eran el balón, la transpiración que se había acumulado y ahora resbalaba debido al saltó. Suspiró.

—Una vez más… —pidió y recogió uno de los balones para tirarlo a Kageyama que volvió a colocar y se repitió la ecuación. No podía haber ninguna variante.

—Oi, Hinata —llamó Ukai una vez más y el aludido se acercó, iba con una botella de agua, descansaba de su consecutivo de diez remates—. Un chico del Horizon te está buscando allá afuera… date prisa, por favor… —pidió el teñido. Kageyama que había alcanzado a escuchar salió otra vez detrás de él con paso de superioridad plena, pero ya listo de echarle pleito al tal Han, sólo se encontró con el otro chico, el japonés, el que había llevado la playera número 8 durante el partido, el especialista en saques. Se detuvo al ver que hablaba tranquilamente con Hinata. Le daría su espacio y atacaría si lo creía conveniente, pero el encuentro fue en realidad más rápido de lo que pensó, pronto Shoyo hacía una reverencia con el cuerpo y el otro se alejaba hacia la salida. El problema, en realidad, vino cuando al girarse Shoyo parecía cargar algo entre sus manos. Kageyama ladeó el rostro.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un regalo.

—¿Un regalo?

—Un regalo —repitió Hinata mientras desenvolvía la caja que contenía el presente.

—¿Por qué ese desconocido te trae un regalo?

—Hmp… —decidió no responder eso y en su lugar terminó por descubrir una caja de "Nike: polainas de un kilo talla mediana".

Kageyama y Hinata observaron la caja. Después se miraron entre ellos, y enseguida reaccionó Hinata para apartar la caja del alcance de Kageyama que tuvo las intenciones animales de coger aquella caja y mandarla a la mierda, mandarla de una hasta Tokio sin escalas.

Estaba dicho, Kageyama Tobio odiaba con desesperación a Hanzel Senikov.

.

.

.

Notas:

Pasmo*: Es la tarjeta de transporte para los trenes y buses de Japón.

.

.

.

Gracias inmensas por los follows y los "favs" dejados en capítulos pasados, me hacen sentir súper especial, espero seguir contando con su apoyo más adelante

 **Reviews:**

 **Rinachi:** Hola, hola~ Muchas gracias por la lectura del capítulo pasado, y sí, a mí también me duele mucho más la situación, este fic tiene cierto significado personal por el cual estoy totalmente decidida a terminar de la mejor manera posible en un futuro. Espero que sigas leyendo cuando llegue ese momento. En cuanto al cambio de escenario, casi no me gusta usar las líneas de separación así que en su lugar uso frases contundentes aunque en este capítulo cambié poquitín esa técnica, igual me funciona, muchas gracias otra vez por aclarar que no se pierde el hilo y! espero este capítulo te haga un poquito más feliz Saludos.

 **Rooss:** Ya ni sé qué decirte mujer. Te dije que nada más iban a ser 6 capítulos pero ya eso es cosa del pasado, ahora serán unos 20 como mínimo -no es cierto-, que bueno que te gustará el capítulo pasado, ahorita me estoy comiendo las uñas, y hasta los dedos, por ver que tal queda la siguiente fase del fic que comienza desde este capítulo, básicamente Tobio pues empieza a darse cuenta de muchas cositas y Hinata pues, siempre he creído que es el más "maduro" de los dos, el que ve las cosas más allá y ahora con todo esta situación pues tiene cierto control de la situación que Tobio no tiene en sí. Como dices, es inocente y eso ocasiona muchas veces conflictos. Tsukishima~, ah... Tsukki... pues casi no ha tenido apariciones gloriosas pero también me gusta mucho y es el más franco, a la gente no le gustan las personas francas y por eso es que algunas fans pues no toleran mucho a Tsukki pero en lo personal creo que es adorable y genialoso, además que siempre tiene cosas muy inteligentes que decir, creo que es pariente de Oikawa o algo así xD ambos son muy listos , espero de todo corazón que este capítulo también te guste mucho; por suerte, el fic me sigue gustando como va quedando así que no planeo dejarlo tirado, me pasa que cuando un fic no me gusta a mí como va quedando me desanima y terminó por ponerle en Hiatus pero _Las mil plumas_ de pronto se ha vuelto en una necesidad llegar a escribir en mis tiempos libres, quiero ver qué más tiene que decir esta historia. Y ahora sí, muchas muuuuuuuchas gracias por la recomendación y sobre todo por la imagen tan HERMOSA que hiciste, quedo bella a decir basta , me siento súper halagada por la recomendación y pues por algunos comentarios que he leído por ahí ihcdlsvnc soy feliz, inmundamente. Gracias de verdad. Auch, la contestación se hizo enorme xD. Sufrimos del mismo mal hahaha c: bueno, creo que te estaré enviando una solicitud por fb si das permiso, claro sin nada más, espero hayas disfrutado la lectura y nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias por tus bellas palabras c:

 **Gomhimtsu:** Antes que nada muchas gracias por dejar un comentario y por leer el fic, la realidad de las cosas es que hay algo de cierto en todo lo que dices y a la vez no, no puedo decir nada más porque si no spoileo y no tendería caso hahaha. Lo que si puedo responder es sobre lo del entrenador: Sí, vio su potencial. Más adelante tendremos más noticias de ese hombre. Y las plumas de Kageyama son las que dan nombre a este fic. Kageyama es un romántico empedernido muy en el fondo debajo de esa capa y esa corona lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos todos haha. Otra vez gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos!

.

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón y pulmón.**


	5. Las polainas de un kilo para cada pie

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es algo así como Yaoi además de que está lleno de drogas, alcohol y más adelante sexo, también habrá volley claro.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : :v sé que me van a odiar allá por el capítulo 14 o 16, pero... no me importa espero y lo sigan disfrutando tanto como yo lo estoy disfrutando en este momento~ ¿hay alguna duda o cosa que no se comprenda? Pueden dejar un review y disipo dudas, menos el final. xD Gracias por acompañarme, y en especial a Rooss, fiel lectora que no se raja por más cursi o tonta que se ponga la cosa.

 _._

 _._

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 _._

La luz de la farola del auto último modelo se tragaba la oscuridad que el freeway 8 del Sur de California, USA, abría delante del auto. De a poco Shoyo alcanzaba las 80 millas por hora, la velocidad requerida para estar dentro de una de las carreteras más transitadas de la región. En un principio Shoyo se había sentido morir cada vez que se enteraba de que debía subir a un auto para tomar carretera. Ahora cinco años después de su llegada a la tierra de la libertad, era un pan de cada día trasladarse de una ciudad a otra. Lo único que necesitaba saber es que el auto tenía sus llantas y frenos en buen estado y que el tanque de gasolina estaba lleno, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse botado en cualquier lugar por una llanta rota o por falta de combustible, desde que había sido encerrado en medio de una carambola de autos dos años atrás, donde no había sufrido daños graves más que una cicatriz en la frente que le valió un par de puntadas, su pareja había quedado con los nervios destrozados. Era increíble como alguien cómo él se pudiera romper tan fácilmente por cosas como esas.

Había sido horrible desde el punto de vista de verlo llegar estresado zarandeando a todos los médicos, enfermeras y personas –aunque fuesen médicos- que encontraba a su paso, hasta que sus hermosos ojos (para Shoyo los ojos de su pareja eran hermosos) se encontraron con los suyos. Hinata sonrió con debilidad y aquellos bellos orbes se habían cristalizado para escurrir a lágrima suelta. Una vez a su lado le había estrujado por completo antes de hacerle jurar que estaba bien, que no moriría y que se quedaría a su lado para siempre recibiendo todos los pases que le diera. A Hinata se le rompió el corazón y se sintió como el animal más miserable por hacer sufrir tanto a su pareja. Se besaron tanto restándole la importancia a los ojos que le regalaban curiosos las personas a su alrededor.

La parte maravillosa de vivir en USA y no en Japón es que el tabú de la homosexualidad y el homoamor se estaba superando, no existía un prejuicio como tal y ellos podían ser libres.

La ensoñación terminó cuando pasó por el letrero que anunciaba el fin de la reserva india, y Viejas Casino & Hotel se despedía de sus huéspedes pidiendo que volviera pronto. Observó el reloj del tablero y suspiró. En dos minutos su teléfono sonaría y la contestadora del auto iba a responder por él entonces la cabina del Audi TT iba a llenarse con la voz de con quien compartía cada noche sin excepción desde que se habían encontrado en aquel lugar. Para variar en el reproductor Aselin Debison le empieza a hacer compañía.

 _I fall in love with you_

Shoyo sólo sabe secundarla pues la canción le trae recuerdos graciosos más que románticos. Desde hace tres años que comenzó con su noviazgo en toda regla, la vida de Hinata Shoyo no ha conocido un solo día gris.

Apenas va el segundo estribillo cuando el celular empieza a sonar, el teléfono por inercia contesta y antes de que alguien hable por el comunicador la cantarina pero ronca voz de Hinata resuena. A la persona que escucha del otro lado le suena a ángeles cantando. No puede evitar sonreír mientras lo imagina aferrado al volante y haciendo la cabeza para atrás.

—Un minuto tarde, señor…

—Oh~ ¿Esperabas mi llamada?

—Siempre que vengo al casino me llamas a las 12.50 en punto que es la hora en que termina tu programa… voy en camino…

—¿Quieres que te haga compañía mientras llegas?

—No, son dos horas… si hay trafico serán tres horas, puedes ser un buen novio —novio…—, he ir por un par de chesseburgers al McDonalds del campus...

—¿Ah? ¿A nuestro bebé se le antojo comida chatarra?

—Para nada, me he topado acá al entrenador y ni siquiera pude comer más que ensalada… estuvo detrás de mi espalda viéndome, cuando intenté coger un filete del buffet de carnes me observó como si quisiera cortarme la cabeza… no es "un día de casino" si no puedo por lo menos hacer el simulacro de arterías llenas de colesterol… —se quejó.

—Ya… ya… entonces voy a ello cuando estés entrando a Sunset Blvd.

—Vale, vale… ¿Tu día estuvo bien?

—Horrible como de costumbre… me ha marcado Sawamura.

—¿Daichi-san?

—Sí, me ha dicho que la selección japonesa viene a jugar contra la selección americana, algo así me habían dicho los chicos…

—Ya veo —hubo un incomodo silencio y el ronroneo del auto era lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir, Shoyo chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Cuándo van a venir?

—El jueves de la siguiente semana arriban y jugaran el sábado…

—¿Vamos a ir?

—Los entrenamientos se van a suspender porque cuatro de los titulares están jugando para la selección así que…

—Vale.

—Por cierto… revisando las últimas cajas de la mudanza encontré unas viejas poleas. Preguntó Max que si puede tomarlas prestadas.

—¿Polainas?

—Sí, son de un kilo para cada pie…

 **5.- Las polainas de un kilo para cada pie.**

Desconocido 20.50

 _Tengo cáncer de faringe, en segundo estadio, si pasó al tercer estadio posiblemente muera._

Desconocido 20.50

 _Vaya lo siento, quién eres?_

Desconocido 20.52

 _Hinata del Karasuno, me diste tu número hoy._

Setter americano 20.55

 _Ya shoyo!_

 _Wooo ese tipo de cosas no se dice por teléfono._

 _Menos por mensaje de texto._

 _Te sientes bien?_

Shoyo 21.05

 _Sí, estoy tomando medicamento y todo voy cada dos semanas a Tokio_

Setter americano 21.15

 _Sí, pero tú te sientes bien?_

 _Escribiendo…_

Los ojos del bloqueador central se posaron sobre la pequeña leyenda que aparecía en la pantalla de su móvil, un sofisticado equipo color azul que sus padres le habían regalado hacía cuatro meses por haber aprobado todas sus materias, y creían que realmente había sido cuestión de suerte pues en la cabeza de su hijo no cabía nada más que el volley, si no fuera por sus compañeros los señores Hinata estaban seguros que su nene hubiera olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

Setter americano 21.20

 _Escribiendo…_

De pronto dejó de escribir y Shoyo suspiró, había tomado la decisión de explicarle a aquel chico lo que pasaba con él, sobre todo por el regalo que le había llegado a la escuela ese día por la tarde y el cual había evitado apenas por los pelos rescatar de que Kageyama lo tirara por la ventana, no porque quisiera quedarse con el dichoso obsequio si no porque estaba convencido de que la imprudencia de Kageyama un día iba matar a algún pobre diablo, y más si éste fuese pasando por ahí.

El teléfono empezó a sonar entre sus manos de forma insistente con _Spell_ de Lama. Saltó y enseguida contestó, normalmente no recibía llamadas, salvo de su pequeña hermana que le marcaba cada vez que su madre se descuidaba y cogía el teléfono cuando Shoyo se tardaba en regresar a casa. Pero esa no era Natsu, porque Natsu estaba durmiendo en su cama, la escuchaba roncar desde la silla del escritorio donde él hacía tareas.

—¿Sí? —su voz estrangulada sonó grave por la impresión.

—¿Shoyo? —preguntaron del otro lado y el aludido reconoció casi de inmediato la voz de quien hablaba, sólo se despegó por un momento el teléfono de la oreja para constatar que fuera él. Han, el Setter americano. "USA".

—¿USA-san?

—¡Sí! Oye… espero no interrumpir nada.

—No… sólo estaba terminando mi tarea —masculló quedamente mientras alcanzaba su té que se había enfriado. Frunció el ceño y enfundó sus pies en sus pantunflas calentitos.

—Menos mal… me sentí terrible después de leerte lo del cáncer después de todo el cáncer mata… ¿pero ya te prohibieron jugar? —cuestionó al otro lado de la línea y Hinata se quedó plantado en medio de su habitación con la taza de cerámica de un dibujo de un cuervo en la mano.

—Bueno… eso es nuevo…

—¿El qué?

—Escuchar que alguien es sincero —espetó mientras volvía a caminar.

—Pues es terrible… me moriría si eso me pasa… aunque bueno, técnicamente te vas a morir… bueno, todos…

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, la broma macabra le había resultado divertida a Hinata, nunca había tenido un humor especialmente oscuro pero desde que aquello estaba contaminando su cuerpo sin duda alguna muchas cosas en él se habían ido oscureciendo poco a poco. Se expandía sin control, cerró sus ojos, lo único que podía detener esa contaminación eran los pases que Kageyama alzaba para él, sentirse libre en el aire y rematar a voluntad, ver desde la cima el terreno enemigo dominado por él: Un pequeño gigante. ¿Cómo serían otros dominios de gigantes aún más grandes a los que ya había enfrentado?

Negó, esos dominios estaban negados ya para él.

—Sí… lo mismo pensé —afirmó.

—¿Te gustaron las polainas? Me ha costado la mitad de mi semana enviarlas hasta tu escuela… espero que si te hayan llegado y no se haya equivocado el mensajero… hubiera querido irlas a entregar yo… but the school and his stupid homework destroy my strategic of go with you today again.

Shoyo volvió a reír ahora ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

—No te entiendo nada, USA-san… —espetó con voz temblorosa el japonés.

—Oh… sorry… lo que decía es que iba a volver a ir pero encargan mucha tarea… así que envié a Yuuji… por cierto… ¿ayer tuviste problemas con tu novio?

La sonrisa se le desdibujó a Shoyo y se quedó serio, miró a su madre que iba pasando y le había regalado un vistazo curioso, seguramente estaba escuchando al otro lado de la puerta para entrar a la sala donde se había metido de improviso.

—Si te refieres a Kageyama-kun… él no es mi novio…

—Porque no —había empezado a tartamudear.

—¿Te parece asqueroso salir con tu setter o con un chico?

La conversación murió segundos después cuando la madre de Shoyo le llamó para ir a tomar su medicamento que le ayudaba a respirar mejor. Sin embargo, la idea de salir con un chico no salió por completo de su sistema al igual que aquella formula recetada por el médico; ni siquiera cuando estuvo en la escuela y miraba sus zapatillas suspendidas en el aire, había pasado sus piernas por en medio de los barrotes de las escaleras traseras del laboratorio donde acudía poca gente, ahí encontraba un poco de paz y se abstenía para no salir corriendo a buscar alguien que le diera pases. Salir con un chico, no, no era salir con cualquier persona, era salir con Kageyama, por ejemplo. La idea de pronto le pareció la peor del mundo pero no pudo dejar pasar por alto el imaginarse cómo sería eso, si a caso cogerse de las manos, salir los fines de semana y enviarse un montón de mensajes cursis, sin contar que en los recesos seguramente iba buscar estar con él para hablar de cosas banales, al menos es lo que sabía de ver a sus compañeros salir.

—Idiota… ¿Dónde te metiste? —gruñeron detrás del bloqueador que lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás sólo para recibir la parte inferior de una botella fría en la frente. Kageyama empujaba suavemente la botella contra la piel del mayor haciéndole saber que estaba enfadado—. Toma…

—Aww… eso duele, Kageyama-kun —bufó el de cabellos naranjas y tomó la botella, la destapó y la bebió sin fijarse que era—. ¿Té?

—Mi mamá dijo que el té blanco ayuda a refrescar las llagas de tu garganta… —explicó escueto tomando lugar a un costado de él. Sacó de una bolsa una pequeña caja de leche y comenzó con el ritual del popote. Hinata observó en sus manos el té y volvió a dar varios sorbos, raspaba y dolía como el resto de los alimentos y bebidas, pero ciertamente, lo frío era un tremendo alivio, cerró sus ojos un momento y se recargó de los barrotes.

—Kageyama… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

—¿Tú… saldrías con alguien?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de preguntas es esa idiota?

—Sí… ya sabes, ser novio de alguien… ¿lo serías?

—No necesito de nadie si tengo el voleibol, las relaciones de pareja absorben mucho tiempo, las chicas son lindas pero ellas no pueden suplir mi necesidad de jugar volley o hacer entrenamientos.

—¿Aún cuando ella juegue volley? —murmuró por el atrevimiento más que por la propia enfermedad.

—Hmp… sí ella también juega el volley supongo que también va a estar ocupada, no sacrificaría horas preciosas de entrenamiento o condicionamiento por alguien más… además, si la persona que me gusta está metida en el volley entonces tampoco va querer desperidiciar tiempo conmigo.

—Kageyama-kun suena como un viejo amargado —retó el mayor riendo despacito.

—¡No soy un viejo, idiota! —gruñó otra vez Kageyama antes de jalar el cabello anaranjado a lo que Hinata se deshizo a carcajadas.

La riña infantil siguió varios minutos hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos y empezaron a platicar sobre trivialidades como el entrenamiento que harían antes de ir a Tokio, el cómo los padres de Kageyama habían contribuido con una buena suma de dinero para el viaje a Tokio y como los padres de Yamaguchi habían ido a hablar con el director para comprender por qué era tan importante el club. Discutieron un poco sobre eso último y los compararon con la actitud del resto de los padres. La campana sonó y Hinata se incorporó, Kageyama tardó un poco más pues su zapato se había atorado entre los barrotes, discutieron que los pies de Hinata eran pequeños y delgaditos como los de una "mujercita", volvieron a reñir pero acabaron cuando Daichi los pilló en la entrada del corredor, los apremió y los dos corrieron al área de primero, iban a tiempo. Sin embargo Kageyama recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza a Hinata quien se había adelantado tras ver a Yachi apurada también. El moreno torció el gesto y se acercó de tres zancadas para levantar sin previo aviso la mano de Hinata, la mano donde sostenía el paquete del bento.

—¿Qué es esto, Shoyo? —preguntó Tobio cuando arrebató el bento al mayor y lo agitó sin soltarle la muñeca. Yachi ladeó el rostro un poco preocupada por el tono grave y molesto que el colocador del Karasuno.

—¿Qué es qué? —Hinata intentó zafar su mano y alcanzar su paquete, pero sólo logró que el agarre de Kageyama se volviera más fuerte, duro, al punto que el pulso le tembló al genio del balón.

—¡¿Acaso no comiste, idiota?! —rugió empujando al otro hacia la pared, Yachi se cubrió los labios con manos trémulas, volvía a ocurrir lo de la vez pasada en el gimnasio, ese tipo de situaciones le aterraban.

—¡No es asunto tuyo, Kageyama!

—¿Qué no es asunto mío? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, maldita sea? —se acercó a él mientras que apretaba con más desesperó la bonita tela roja con gatitos negros y mini-torres con la que el bento estaba envuelto—. ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo, idiota?! —rugió.

—¡Chicos! —trató de intervenir Yachi consciente de que si llamaban más la atención de lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento iban a tener graves problemas, estaban a semanas de ir a Tokio y no podía permitirse, como futura manager, de que dos de los titulares terminaran por ser suspendidos sin la oportunidad de conseguir al equipo una victoria, sin contar, que no quería que Hinata y Kageyama volvieran a estar peleados como hacía un par de meses, no en esos momentos en que… bueno, en esos momentos no era adecuado.

—No es asunto tuyo, Kageyama… ahora dame eso y hazte a un maldito lado —espetó el más bajito pero Kageyama sintió que fuego le recorría las venas sólo para evaporarse y salir como vapor por cada uno de sus poros, calor amenazante con hacerlo estallar desde adentro. Implosión.

—Tienes razón… no es asunto mío… —farfulló empujando el bento contra el pecho de Hinata que jadeó al golpe, abrazó con sus manos el paquete—. No es asunto mío nada relacionado contigo… ¿qué más da si enfermas peor? ¿Ah? Qué más da si no estás ahí para recibir "humildemente" mis colocaciones. Cualquier otro puede sustituir a Hinata Shoyo… así que no es asunto mío… tienes razón… por mí puedes ir y morirte de una maldita vez para que toda esta mierda termine… —sentenció antes de apartarse empujando a su paso a un par de curiosos que se habían detenido a ver el pleito, que desilucionados vieron que no había llegado a golpes como hubieran deseado.

Nadie había comprendido las palabras de Kageyama, nadie a excepción de Yachi que parecía querer llorar y Shoyo que por primera vez en toda su vida no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues las palabras del colocador se habían adherido a su corazón como un anzuelo de caña y ahora tiraban fuerza, Kageyama tiraba y jalaba, no arrancaba el corazón, sólo tiraba para hacerlo morir de dolor.

 _El entrenamiento por la tarde fue horrible._

Pues el chivato de Kageyama fue con la información a Ukai y a Daichi quienes se encargaron de reprender a Hinata hasta la muerte después de eso, lo despacharon a su casa. La peor parte fue ver de lejos a todos jugar y espiar la situación por el rabillo del ojo, ellos iban a poder jugar hasta las ocho mientras que él tenía que volver a casa para encerrarse y asumir su papel de enfermo. Se sentía devastado y débil. Tuvo que pasar por la tienda del entrenador Ukai para comprar un bollo de carne. Se lo comió sentado en la acera mientras que veía otra vez hacia sus zapatos. Las hormiguitas volvían a trabajar con ímpetu. Dejó caer sin querer unas migas y notó como se hacía el desastre en ese momento en la colonia de insectos. Bufó y siguió comiendo pero dejó de hacerlo cuando volvió a bajar la mirada y notó como entre todas las hormigas comenzaban a remover la migaja. Frunció sus labios y sintió rabia, aplasto con la suela de su zapato las hormigas, al alzarlo había un par de ellas que habían quedado untadas en el cemento y otras más que apenas se movían, el resto se habían puesto locas. Su boca se volvió a mover y reflexionó que su cáncer tal vez era el resultado de un dios caprichoso que había dejado caer la migaja sobre la colonia y él había sido el único herido. Nuevamente observó como las hormigas parecían dar auxilio a las otras hormigas y entonces recordó a Kageyama.

—… maldición —susurró tras medio segundo de contemplación a su bento intacto y se incorporó sólo para sufrir una descompensación.

Decir que su cuerpo quedó untado contra el pavimento como el cadáver de aquellas pobres hormigas es mucho, aunque si se puede afirmar que quedó tendido sobre un camino de hormigas que se congregaron alrededor del bollo de carne que quedó a su merced después de que Hinata Shoyo no despertara. La dependienta que cubría a Ukai lo encontró sólo dos minutos después tras acomodar el jabón de baño en su repisa.

La ambulancia tardó en llegar apenas diez minutos y Hinata despertó casi tres horas después. Había suero intravenoso conectado a él, su boca se sentía extraña y el rostro le dolía: había aterrizado sobre él. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos. El lugar donde la aguja rompía la carne y el líquido pasaba directo a sus venas dolía un mar, pero más dolía perder un partido. Comparó la situación como la vez que habían perdido contra Aoba un año atrás.

—¿Shoyo? —una voz llorosa y copiosa. Hinata abrió los ojos con pesadez nuevamente, sólo para cerrarlos.

—Está débil… no creo que pueda responder o despertar a todas luces en este momento —explicó con calma una voz madura que no reconoció. Un médico, pensó Shoyo sin oponerse al cansancio que experimentaba—. Temía que esto pasara… estamos frente a un cuadro típico de pacientes que sufren cáncer, experimentan una falta de apetito, muchas veces ni siquiera ellos mismos saben que no han comido pues el estomago puede enviar señales al cerebro indicándole que está satisfecho.

—Escuché que cuando esto pasa significa que el cáncer está avanzado, usted nos dijo que estábamos en el segundo estadio y todo estaba bien —acusó la voz de la madre de Shoyo.

—Es cierto que un cáncer avanzado provoca falta de hambre pero hay otras causas como acumulación de líquidos o agrandamiento del bazo que empuja el estomago y lo hace creer que está lleno o quizás sea el cambio en el metabolismo… he mandado hacer las radiografías y análisis de sangre para descartar las teorías, en todo caso la siguiente semana comenzaremos Megace que es una hormona progesterona que ayudan a mejorar el apetito y pequeñas dosis de marinol, un cannabinoide producido en laboratorio que estimula el apetito…

—No quiero a mi hijo consumiendo cannabis, él es deportista.

¿Papá?, Hinata ahora quería abrir los ojos y ver de primer mano a su padre. ¿Acaso había hecho todo el viaje desde Sendai sólo por él?

—Señor, habíamos hablado que en uno o dos meses si la cosa no cambiaba iba a tener que dejar el equipo escolar.

—Usted no lo entiende… mi hijo se marchita todos los días… quitarle el volley sería como darle el tiro de gracia.

—Estamos hablando que si se sigue esforzando nos estaremos viendo más seguido en esta situación, es momento de decidir que es importante para ustedes, no para él.

Hubo un silencio que perturbo la atmosfera y Shoyo luchó con abrir los ojos pero no pudo hacerlo. Sólo un rato después, o quizás mucho tiempo después, podía escuchar un ruido que reconocía perfectamente.

"Pum, pum, pum, pum".

Abrió sus ojos casi de golpe, y los tuvo que entrecerrar debido a que la oscuridad densa le confundía. Vislumbró una luz tenue a un costado y más ruido, el olor a cloro que conocía de los hospitales. Cloro, medicina y enfermedad. Saboreó su boca y la sintió seca. El "pum, pum" se detuvo y en cambio unas pisadas se acercaron. Sus ojos cansados entonces se encontraron con el perfil de Kageyama que con el gesto serio servía agua en un bonito vaso de cristal. La única parte "buena" de tener cáncer es que el hospital especializado en oncología de la prefectura estaba en Tohoku y estaba recién inaugurado, así que todo era equipo de primera. Los largos y hábiles dedos de Kageyama sostenían a la altura de su rostro el vaso de agua y Hinata no tenía fuerza suficiente para alzar la mano, ni siquiera para seguir respirando, de hecho. Tobio sin decir nada se sentó en la cama y alzó la cabeza de Hinata para acercar el vaso de agua a él.

Se sintió mejor que cualquier cosa. El rubor por la escena en general no tuvo tiempo de aparecer pues estaba seguro que su sangre estaba circulando a una velocidad mínima, era consciente que su corazón palpitaba con lentitud y que el agua que escurría por su garganta, provocando un horrible escozor, no iba directo a su estomago, no, iba a todos lados, desparramándose y bañando pulmones, páncreas, bazo y costillas. Cerró los ojos con el vaso aún contra sus labios. Kageyama dejó cabeza naranja sobre la almohada y se quedó sentado en la cama.

Su madre lo había llevado al hospital tan pronto como él se enteró por medio del chat que compartían todos los del Karasuno. Ukai sensei lo había comentado y Tobio había incitado a su madre a llevarlo aunque eran las nueve de la noche. Por suerte, al llegar al hospital la madre de Hinata estaba entrando con un vaso de té al ascensor y Kageyama la había reconocido, detuvo las puertas del elevador y la señora agradeció, por dentro, de ver ahí a un niño de 15 años asustado, aterrado, con las rodillas temblando.

"Recuerda que mañana tienes entrenamiento y escuela, Shoyo-kun debe descansar, así que no lo despiertes", fue lo que dijo su madre, tenía diez minutos o quizás veinte, veinticinco si fingía demencia, y treinta en caso de que a la enfermera se le pasara la hora para cambiar la medicina de Shoyo.

—Mañana van a venir a verte —dijo muy bajito dándole parcialmente la espalda. El de cabello naranja podía ver perfectamente el perfil de su setter.

—¿Vas a venir tú? —susurró Hinata.

—… —gruñó una especie de sí.

—Kageyama…

—Hinata.

La voz sonó fuerte y clara, no era la típica voz bajita y culposa, apenada y enferma que se susurraba en los hospitales. El 10 del Karasuno se quedó en espera de lo que el otro iba a decir.

—Me preguntaste si saldría con alguien hoy… ¿cierto? —miró de reojo al que estaba en cama a lo que este afirmó—. Si te hubiera contestado "Sí saldría con alguien" y te hubiera contestado: "contigo", ¿entonces el que no comieras sería "mi asunto"? —preguntó pero ahora no lo veía observaba con la misma cara rígida y entrecejo fruncido el balón de volley que había encontrado en una esquina de la habitación. Al parecer el padre de Hinata lo había llevado al cuarto para animar a su hijo un poco, Kageyama había estado sentado tirándolo hacia el techo mientras esperaba a que su tiempo con el mayor muriera para poderse retirar. Sin embargo, se había dado la oportunidad, y era momento de sacar de su cabeza aquel pensamiento que le asechara desde la discusión con su compañero.

Para este momento, Hinata había muerto y vuelto a revivir, había vivido una feliz vida y volvía a estar donde comenzó. Ni siquiera se había cuestionado sobre una posible homosexualidad, no tenía sentido cuestionarse su propia heterosexualidad si el que preguntaba aquello era Kageyama quien era más o menos tan idiota como él, y decir que él era idiota era decir mucho. Hasta donde el de cabello anaranjado sabía jamás había besado a una chica y si mal no recordaba jamás había entrado al juego de ver con qué pants se veía mejor Shimizu-san, es más, para Kageyama la manager era otro, OTRO, compañero más del Karasuno sólo que con senos, ella tenía tanta fuerza como Azamune y era inmutable. Ella no le desagradaba a Tobio y hasta ahí. Básicamente, el interés sexual de Kageyama por el género opuesto era igual a Cero.

—¡Contéstame con un demonio! —gritó exasperado Kageyama sólo para cubrirse la boca con ambas manos y ver como en Hinata se formaba una sonrisa que lentamente iba tomando más y más camino hasta convertirse en una cosa enorme, radiante y que taladró las manos del menor.

—Te van a venir a sacar, Kageyama idiota —masculló.

—Tú tienes la culpa por quedarte como estúpido y no decir nada…

La puerta se abrió, la enfermera acompañó a Kageyama a la salida y lo entregó con su madre. Había desertado a todos los enfermos del pabellón de descanso. Los Kageyama y la señora Hinata se disculparon, ambas madres se despidieron afectuosamente prometiendo una reunión con prontitud nada más Hinata estuviera dado de alta, a Kageyama le importó nada. En el auto amarró el cinturón de seguridad frustrado y espero con paciencia llegar a casa para tratar de dormir, o ahogarse en la almohada hasta morir, después iba a convertirse en fantasma sólo para joder por el resto de la vida a Hinata. A medio camino del estacionamiento, en medio del cotilleo de su madre que parecía extasiada por la amabilidad y "todo lo demás" que tenía la señora Hinata, el teléfono del hijo vibró.

Al leer el mensaje los ojos le brillaron al moreno como si hubiera destruido la defensa de un equipo poderoso sólo con una jugada, pegó la pantalla a su abdomen. Miró a su madre, después la carretera y cerró los ojos sintiendo como la fuerza de gravedad cambiaba su curso y le obligara regresar a ese hospital para obligar a Hinata, aunque fuera necesario el uso de la fuerza, a decir lo mismo pero con su vibrante y ronca voz adquirida por la enfermedad.

Estúpido Hinata, estúpido Shoyo.

La ida al hospital se canceló pues Hinata había sido dado de alta esa misma mañana y ahora estaba en casa, sólo necesitaba descansar más pero no iría lo que restaba de la semana y la siguiente semana. Faltaba menos de un mes para la nacional y si Hinata ya estaba en casa es que estaba bien así que ellos necesitaban ganar y adecuarse sin una pieza fundamental. Nada les aseguraba que el número diez pudiese jugar los partidos completos.

Lo que no pudieron evitar fue ver como el setter estaba más brillante que nunca. Era como si todos esos días en que había estado sufriendo de un estrés y dando pases que rayaban muchas veces en lo mediocre fueran sólo una forma de acumular fuerzas para después hacer lo que había hecho en el entrenamiento: Pases limpios, fuertes y condenadamente precisos. Daba más miedo que de costumbre la exactitud de Kageyama y se preguntaban si tenía algo que ver con que Hinata había salido del hospital. Desde luego, él no había dicho absolutamente nada sobre su visita y dudaba que les fuera a hacer siquiera una mención.

—Tomen diez minutos —concedió Ukai después del entrenamiento de saque. Posterior a ello Kageyama se acercó hacia donde su sudadera se encontraba y con bote de agua en mano se dispuso a releer el mensaje de texto. No era un adicto a la tecnología como Kenma del Nekomata o el propio Tsukishima pero había una razón poderosa para haber desacatado la orden de Ukai de no llevar teléfono al entrenamiento.

Su rostro se mostró con determinación, lo más parecido a una sonrisa de felicidad.

— _Sí te dije eso, fue porque tú dijiste primero lo otro_ —leyó por sobre su hombro Tsukishima—. ¿Qué clase de mensaje es eso, rey?

—¡No espíes a los demás! —vociferó Kageyama totalmente fuera de sí, normalmente no caía en las provocaciones del rubio pero aquello había sido el colmo. Para Kageyama ese mensaje era algo mucho más importante que su propia existencia, en una lista de importancia ese mensaje estaba en el número "dos" debajo del volley.

—Oh, el rey está avergonzado.

—Con un demonio, no estoy avergonzado —espetó otra vez fuerte.

—¿qué ocurre, Tsukishima, Kageyama? —habló Daichi.

—Oh… el rey está leyendo sus mensajes de amor pero la chica con la que sale es incapaz de hilar dos palabras con sentido —inquirió alejándose, había cucado demasiado al moreno que parecía iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba, quizás era por la ira, o quizás por la vergüenza. Quería morirse, ser tragado por la tierra y salir en algún paraje desolado donde comenzaría su vida de cero, inventaría el volley y enseñaría a los nativos que vivieran en la zona a jugar. Sí, sonaba a un buen plan.

—¿Un mensaje de amor?

—Kageyama, como tu senpai te instruiré sobre cómo tratar a una chica.

Las bromas no se dejaron esperar y pronto el Karasuno completo parecía interesado. Lo instigaron tanto hasta que les mostró el mensaje, pero así como a Tsukishima le había parecido algo sin sentido, el resto del equipo lo vio justamente igual. Claro, a diferencia de Noya y Tanaka que abrieron sus ojos enormes y sonrieron al borde de las lagrimas.

—¡Nuestro querido armador está listo para aventurarse a las senderas confusas del amor! —exclamó el primero.

—Mucha suerte, Kageyama, mucha suerte… si tú tuviste suerte, entonces… aún hay esperanza para nosotros.

Noya y Tanaka se miraron con intensidad para girarse y revolotear alrededor de Shizumi que los ignoró olímpicamente mientras que empezaba a recoger los botes de agua.

—Kageyama, pensé que estabas saliendo con Hinata —soltó sin mucha ceremonia Ennoshita.

—No, aún no salimos por eso él me grito que no era mi asunto —informó Kageyama como si todos entendieran el contexto—. Pero ayer le pregunté que sí salíamos entonces ese se convertiría en mi asunto. Al parecer dijo que sí, así que lo más probable —se quedó pensando un momento—. Quizás comience a salir con Hinata para que sea mi asunto, se deje de idioteces y vuelva a comer, de ese modo pueda regresar pronto y pueda jugar en las nacionales.

Había dos teorías al respecto del modo de maquinar de Kageyama.

La primera: Que era un denso para las relaciones humanas.

La segunda: Que en su cabeza no cabía nada más que sólo volley.

Y había una tercera que normalmente no era bien vista por Daichi porque era ofensiva, después de todo se hablaba de Tsukishima como el autor de dicha teoría, pero que ahora parecía total sentido.

Esa tercera dictaba que Kageyama, realmente era un idiota.

Ese día por la tarde, Hinata se levantó de la cama. Estaba cansado de estar enfermo. Quería ir a jugar volley y poder compartir con sus compañeros, retomar su vida de donde la había dejado. Y hacerle entender a Kageyama que él estaba bien. Por algún motivo la situación lo de "salir con alguien" y "no es tu asunto" lo tenían totalmente intranquilo, y la única forma de tranquilizar ese "doki doki" que su corazón hacía era jugando volley.

Todos estaban avanzando y él estaba desperdiciando tiempo.

No más.

Sacó de debajo de su cama la caja de Nike, y sacó las polainas.

Shoyo 5.50 pm

¿ _Cómo se usan estas cosas?_

Setter americano 5.55 pm

 _Las pones en tus pies y saltas._

 _Luchas contra ellas para poder saltar._

 _Cuando te las quites, saltar una altura mayor no será problema._

 _Podrás volar más alto._

Volar más alto, eso es lo que quería hacer.

 _._

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	6. Oh What a World by Rufus Wainwright

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es un AU así que la situación que se plantea obviamente no es real, ni siquiera se acerca al canon, aunque en algunas partes si lo hará así que advierto "spoilers" del manga más adelante. Posiblemente la clasificación suba en los siguientes capítulos así que no se rasguen las vestiduras.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Es el sexto capítulo de esta bella historia que cada día amo más pero al mismo tiempo me confunde bastante. Se supone que hoy debía de actualizar: "El circo de las rarezas" pero... el día domingo mi computadora enfermó y borró todo TODO lo que tenía escrito de mis fics. No obstante, estoy trabajando arduo para rescatar de mi disco duro mental todas esas escenas que conforman mis bobitas historias. Este capítulo pues... como siempre, salió gracias a la increíble presión que Rooss ejerce en mí con sus maravillosos comentarios que capítulo a capítulo me lanza llenos de ideas, comentarios, dudas y sugerencia. La adoro. También agradezco mucho a todos los lectores que dan "favs" y "follow", me hacen increíblemente feliz. Gracias por seguir acompañándome.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **6.- Oh what a world by Rufus Wainwright.**

 _Men reading fashion magazines_  
 _Oh what a world_  
 _It seems we live in_  
 _Straight man_  
 _Oh what a world_  
 _We live in_

 _Why am I always on a plane or a fast train_  
 _Oh what a world my parents gave me_  
 _Always_  
 _Travelin' but not in love_

 _Still I think I'm doin' fine_  
 _Wouldn't it be a lovely headline_  
 _Life is_  
 _Beautiful on a New York Times_

…

De Tokio a Kyoto, de Kyoto a Los Ángeles, en Los Ángeles procuraba no estar más de dos días, y cuando pasaba regresaba a Japón, oh, pero en Italia será el Grand Prix ese año y es momento de reservar de una vez, no puedes ir con el equipo porque tienes asuntos que atender antes, por lo cual te toca viajar solo. Solo. Y piensas en Hinata y en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido poder seguir con él, seguir con él aunque las cosas de ante mano ya sabías que iban a acabar mal. Aunque por si mismas ya estaban mal.

 _En un avión, en un tren bala, pero nunca enamorado._

…

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su cuerpo se sintió un nudo de desesperación y tristeza. Había despertado con el rostro mojado y la boca con sabor a hiel. El subconsciente lo había traicionado mostrándole el peor escenario posible para final de aquella odisea que estaba por decidir tomarse como suya, como propia. Lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta que esa posibilidad era la más real y sus manos trataban torpemente en recoger sus lagrimas que no querían parar. Dejó de luchar y se dedicó a hundirse así mismo en esa desesperación que había empezado a crecer y crecer. Abrazándose por el vientre y sintiendo miserable, Hinata como sea iba a morir pero él se iba a quedar ahí con el dolor de la ausencia.

¿Exactamente qué estaba pasando con él?

—Tobio.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron nuevamente, estaba despierto desde hacía dos horas pero apenas estaba viendo bien el mundo, y veía que ya estaba desayunando, vestido y peinado.

—Mande.

—Te pregunté: ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

—Nada, lo lamento… mala noche.

—Eso lo sé… estás pálido y tienes ojeras hasta las mejillas ¿Seguro que no quieres descansar?

—No puedo, hoy hay practica… en dos días nos vamos a Tokio —anunció con voz suave antes de volver a comer. Su padre para esa hora ya no estaba en casa, de hecho a Tobio se le había olvidado los rasgos particulares de su progenitor y ahora sólo recordaba que era un hombre de traje. Era triste, pero en realidad no le importaba al hijo único. Después de todo podía comprender la pasión que su padre sentía por su trabajo pues era similar a la que él sentía por el voleibol.

—De acuerdo, sólo ten cuidado… ¿quieres?

Su madre. Su dulce madre. Los ojos azules se fijaron en la sonrisa grande y hermosa de su progenitora, ocasionando un leve asentimiento por su parte, jamás se llenaría o se cansaría de esa sonrisa, y aunque por algún tiempo pensó que ocurría igual que con la sonrisa de Hinata, se dio cuenta en ese momento que en realidad eran distintos los lugares que llenaba la sonrisa de su madre y los que llenaba la de Hinata. Una vez listo partió rumbo al entrenamiento.

Entró a la escuela y directo al salón del club, ahí se encontraba Suga que parecía apresurado en ir al gimnasio, sin embargo aún era muy temprano como para que fueran reprendidos por llegar tarde, pero Kageyama se vio contagiado por la prisa del contrario y pronto se encontró embutiéndose en el pants. Después de colgar su uniforme en su área habitual bajó de dos en dos los escalones, se supone que Hinata estaría en cama después de la descompensación que había sufrido hacía unos días, y no haciendo un extraño calentamiento alrededor de la red. Por tal motivo el corazón se le paró al setter que ingresó tropezando por ponerse los tenis.

—Oe, Hinata —llamó.

Los ojos de Daichi y Ukai que supervisaban el entrenamiento del menor y los del aludido se giraron hacia el que recién llegaba.

—¡Kageyama! Buenos días —saludó sonriendo el sol de Karasuno.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡¿Qué se supone que hace?! —preguntó desesperado al que saltaba queriendo alcanzar el borde superior de la red. Los ojos del moreno recorrieron el cuerpo de su compañero tratando de encontrar alguna malformación, algún daño, algún deterioro pero sólo encontró el mismo cuerpo menudo que había seguido durante tanto tiempo para acompasar su ritmo al de él.

—Kageyama —habló Daichi con voz seria como tratando de calmar al genio pues parecía una bomba molotov a punto de esparcir la destrucción después de detonar.

—Hinata me ha llamado para avisarme que el doctor le ha dado permiso de entrenar dos horas al día… —y no era una mentira, el doctor tras ver sus resultados después de haberle dadod e alta había autorizado dos horas de entrenamiento al día: una por la mañana y otra por la tarde—. Así que decidimos Sawamura y yo que sería mejor si era antes del entrenamiento con el resto de los chicos.

—Pero ¿cómo vamos a coordinar para las nacionales? —cuestionó agitado Tobio.

—Kageyama —llamó Ukai sin dejar de ver a Hinata que parecía aferrado en alcanzar con un solo salto la línea blanca de la red que temblaba cada vez que era rozada—. Hinata no tiene permitido jugar más de 15 minutos por el esfuerzo en el ritmo de su respiración… sería un problema para la escuela si algo le llegase a pasar a Hinata por negligencia nuestra… —explicó el hombre con tranquilidad.

El aterrizaje de Shoyo y sus tenis chillar contra la duela hicieron reaccionar a Kageyama que observó a su rematador favorito seguir con sus ejercicios. Amarrado a sus tobillos se encontraban aquellas polainas que el tipo del Horizon le había obsequiado. No había tiempo para enojarse por ese motivo. Ahora lo que importaba es que Shoyo quizás no estaría en el frente de guerra pero por lo menos pelearía desde su trinchera.

—Necesitamos alguien que sirva para Hinata… Suga y yo vamos a bloquear y después le tocará a Hinata bloquear mis remates —explicó Daichi—. ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos, Kageyama?

 _¿Qué no era obvia la respuesta?_

Kageyama se sacó la sudadera junto con los nervios que le abrazaban en ese momento. El estruendo de la multitud en las butacas hacían un eco sonoro en su cabeza y en su estomago. Hinata de haber estado ahí se habría vomitado encima como casi siempre pasaba. Pero seguramente estaría en una de las gradas con la frustración al tope, al no poder pararse en ese enorme escenario donde el Karasuno ahora plantaba sus garras. Frente a ellos, una preparatoria de Kansai, la mejor de su prefectura.

En gradas Hinata observaba con ojos serios y gesto plano a sus compañeros en las canchas a su lado Yachi y el resto de la porra de Karasuno, aunque hubiera deseado no se le permitió ni siquiera estar en la banca pues conociendo al menor iba terminar convenciendo a Ukai de meterlo por lo menos cinco minutos, gracias a los cielos y los dioses, el entrenador era un hombre responsable que anteponía la salud de sus jugadores antes que sus pasiones y deseos, y había enviado a Hinata lejos, lo más lejos que se había resistido a ir.

—¡Vamos, vamos Karasuno! ¡Vuela, vuela Karasuno! ¡Vamos, Vuela, Karasuno! —era la porra que se habían rescatado del álbum de los recuerdos los maestros que habían estado presentes cuando el Karasuno había sido potencia en los tiempos del Pequeño Gigante y ahora se la habían enseñado a los jóvenes para que fuera cantada para animar a sus héroes. Los estudiantes asistentes habían sido escusados de sus clases y es que si bien sólo se trataba de una final más de voleibol, era la primera vez en años que un club de aquella preparatoria representaba a la prefectura a nivel nacional.

—¿Por qué Kageyama comenzará en la banca, Hinata? —cuestionó Yachi, el de cabellos naranja se recargó del barandal mirando el lugar que él estaría ocupando de haber estado sano.

—Es una estrategia, buscaran medir la fuerza y neutralizar con el saque de Suga al tipo rematador del otro equipo —explicó con simpleza—. Hemos estado viendo los vídeos de los partidos de ese equipo, es la cuarta vez consecutiva que logra llegar a las nacionales y Kageyama junto con Daichi creyeron que ya tenían un modo muy sólido de jugar así que… fue tiempo que nos pusiéramos serios.

A Yachi le pareció la explicación de un experto profesional, fue inevitable que su corazón hiciera "doki doki". La personalidad explosiva de Hinata, y la personalidad apasionada de Hinata. En combinación era un chico increíble y digno de ser admirado. Se preguntaba por qué no era más popular entre las chicas y la respuesta le llegó casi de inmediato cuando su mirada siguió el objeto de atención de Shoyo, aquel punto que no le dejaba ir: El balón de voleibol que iba y venía por encima de la red. Uno y dos puntos, directos gracias a Suga, el rematador del otro equipo con tal de no tocarlo y confiando que algún otro compañero iba a defender ese punto se alejaba del punto de impacto y el balón acababa por estrellarse contra la duela. El primer punto para el equipo contrario fue un error técnico del Karasuno donde Noya no había servido bien a Tanka. Pero siguieron adelante con firmeza. Yachi se relajó, de algún modo era reconfortante tener a Hinata con ella en ese lado de la visión, aunque gran parte de su pensamiento estaba en predecir que hubiera hecho Hinata en tal o cual situación dentro de la cancha.

Pasado en el marcado seis para Karasuno, el silbato del árbitro sonó y el esperado cambio se dio. El número diez del Karasuno ingresó por fin a la cancha y la porra del Karasuno resonó animado a su colocador que iba a sacar, Suga y Kageyama chocaron palmas con mirada fiera y decidida. _Ese sería su año. Debía de ser su maldito año. En honor a lo que habían sufrido. En honor a los que habían perdido. En honor a aquellos que se estaban privando su derecho divino de pisar esa cancha: Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Aone, Takeru, Terashima._

 _Hinata._

Su mirada se alzó buscando hacia las butacas donde se encontraba la porra del Karasuno. El del cabello naranja se había precipitado al borde sólo para observar cómo es que el otro ingresaba por lo cual estuvo en la posición perfecta para intercambiar miradas. Duró apenas un segundo. Pues pronto el balón Mikasa le fue colocado en las manos y él tuvo que hacerlo girar para después rebotarlo.

Al momento en que el balón se elevó Karasuno empezó hacer mucho ruido que se calló de golpe cuando la palma de Kageyama se estrelló contra la bola de piel y volvieron a rugir cuando ésta cruzó la red. Era una forma de animar bastante extraña, nada organizada y más bien salvaje, pero aún con todo eso, la porra iba exactamente perfecta con el equipo más extraño de la prefectura. La visión de unos cuervos carroñeros que buscaban desgarrar la carne del oso que tenían al frente. La muralla había cedido ante ellos, los lobos habían muerto, del águila sólo quedaba el recuerdo de que una vez había volado. Los cuervos, los malditos cuervos estaban dominando los cielos, y es que en los terrenos más hostiles habían aprendido a expandir sus dóminos.

Oh, qué mundo era ese.

Como siempre, el servicio con salto de Kageyama fue brutal, lo había estado entrenando las últimas semanas y ahora parecía que lo dominaba con una buena precisión, aún no era tan devastador como el de Oikawa, pero iba para ese rumbo, perfilándose para batir cualquier reto, justo como se esperaba del prodigio. De seguir empollando el ataque con dedicación y esfuerzo como hasta ese momento había estado haciendo terminaría por aplastar contundentemente al exarmardor del Seijoh que seguramente debía estar viendo la transmisión del partido de forma obsesiva desde la habitación de su mejor amigo.

 _—Hmp… Chibi-chan no está en la alineación —susurraría Oikawa mientras que revisa el programa del partido desde su teléfono._

 _Iwaizumi a su lado gruñiría. No es como que le interesara aunque llama la atención el detalle del tiro que Oikawa se perdería por seguir divagando en el móvil._

 _—¿Veremos el juego o seguirás enviando tus estupideces por teléfono, Burrikawa?_

 _—Lo siento, Iwa-chan… no creí que te fueras a poner celoso, Iwa… Ah… ah… duele Iwa-chan…_

El primer remate hizo que Hinata contuviera el aliento. Las piernas le dolieron ante la tensión general de su cuerpo, él deseaba estar allá abajo y no viendo lo genial que era Kageyama, al contrario, anhelaba ser genial con él. Pidiendo el siguiente pase y rematando con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse acreedor de un momento de gloria con su colocador. Apretó los labios frustrado y dolido. Se acarició el pecho. Subió la mascarilla blanca que le había pedido el médico que usara y se sentó por fin en las gradas aún sin perder detalle del duelo. Yachi ocupó lugar junto a él.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

—Sólo me maree un poco, pero estoy bien —inquirió sonriendo, pero sus puños apretados y tensos decían otra cosa. Al igual que su mirada seria y analítica, en algunos momentos tenía ciertos ademanes cómo si quisiera él mismo saltar a rematar. Desde su asiento, silencioso refugio, podía ver las jugadas y predecir el movimiento por la forma en que sus compañeros se movían. Las señales ocultas y los puntos muertos.

—Yachi… ¿traes tu libreta? —murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se había quedado un instante sin aire pero lo había sabido sobre llevar perfectamente sin llamar la atención. Luchando para no morir segundo tras segundo. La rubia le pasó lo deseado y con garabatos que aseguraban ser la caligrafía de un alumno de preparatoria redacto sobre lo que estaba viendo. Puntos ciegos, errores que podían ser corregidos. Momentos e ideas para un ataque en conjunto.

 _¿Debía agradecer por algo en su vida?_

Sí, no haber sido llamado a la concentración para adolescentes sobresalientes, como a él le gustaba llamar a esos campamentos donde Tsukishima y Kageyama habían parecido cambiar, él también había cambiado y evolucionado, apenas nada, pero lo había hecho. Veía los partidos desde otros ojos, no los mismos ingenuos que adoraban a una figura difusa como el Pequeño Gigante, sino un par de ojos que miraban hacia la victoria aunque la muerte le respirara al oído.

 _¿A qué equipo estás aspirando, Shoyo?,_ había preguntado el armador del Horizon la tarde en que había ido hasta Karasuno para confrontarlo. En ese momento el de cabello naranja no había tenido una respuesta, pero ahora, tras una exhaustiva meditación –los enfermos aunque no pareciera tienen mucho tiempo para meditar su miseria—encontró la respuesta: El equipo al que aspiraba era uno donde pudiera seguir jugando. Seguir jugando hasta que los pies se le cayeran, en la cancha o fuera de ella. Él quería seguir ahí. Vivo. Ganando.

A guardó cinco, diez minutos, y siguió anotando, quizás en ese momento sólo eran frases, pero esas frases le ayudarían a relacionar el momento del partido con la idea que había tenido, o quizás al final del día sólo serían palabras sin sentido alguno. Aún trabajaba duro en su concentración, pero seguro que estar ahí. Fuera de la cancha, libre de presión aparente debía tener algún tipo de beneficio. No podía sentarse y pensar que todo era una maldita pesadilla. Si empezaba a caer en la desesperación iba a ser consumido por el profundo hoyo negro que el doctor le había advertido: Todos los pacientes en algún momento dejan de luchar y es cuando la enfermedad aprovecha para empezar a matarlos. Él no dejaría de luchar, porque Karasuno lucha hasta el final. Vuela hasta el final.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —cuestionó la futura manager acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja y el de cabello naranja afirmó, sonreía detrás de la máscara.

—Mejor, gracias… —respondió. Sólo ese segundo de distracción fue suficiente para haber perdido de vista el cómo el balón entraba de lleno al rostro de Kageyama y éste era despachado al piso de espaldas.

Había sido un golpe directo desde la posición frontal del rematador a la cara del setter que había ido a bloquear, la distancia había sido mínima y la fuerza del remate brutal. Takeda-sensei ni siquiera tuvo que pedir tiempo fuera pues el mismo árbitro había detenido momentáneamente el partido. No era la primera vez que Kageyama recibía un golpe y sangraba, sólo que en ese momento Hinata se había dado cuenta que la intensión del otro rematador había sido esa: dañar a su compañero. Eso había sido bajo y vil.

— ¡Kageyama! —gritó desgarrando los hilos de su voz mientras se apresuraba al barandal.

En la cancha Daichi se acercaba junto con Shimizu y Ukai. Sólo era sangrado no había caído desvanecido como Sawamura en su momento contra el equipo de Takeru en las eliminatorias de la prefectura. No obstante por el gesto confundido de Kageyama se podía apreciar que el golpe le había dañado en algún nivel. Le tuvieron que retirar y en su lugar entró Suga. Por suerte el del lunar había estado en compas constante con el equipo en general desde que se supo que Hinata quizás no iba a poder jugar debido a su enfermedad. Así que no fue una atajada directa para Karasuno, por el contrario, habían encendido su interruptor y ahora buscarían venganza, ¿cómo harían esa venganza? Arrancando uno a uno los puntos necesarios para aplastarlos y finalmente pasar a la siguiente ronda. Pues todos habían visto las negras intenciones del equipo contrario, querían jugar sucio con los cuervos, mala idea.

Tadashi y Shimizu acompañaron a Kageyama a la enfermería, Tadashi soportaba el pecho ajeno mientras que Shimizu se apresuraba en darle pañuelos para parar la hemorragia, Kageyama se maldijo por no haber leído el impacto, había estado tan ávido de manterse en el juego que había olvidado que los seres humanos son de naturalezas crueles que podían arrastrarse a sus más bajos instintos para obtener sus deseos, en este caso, el deseo de ambos equipos eran los mismos pero mientras Karasuno iba por ello trabajando en equipo y explotando sus habilidades, el otro al parecer, hacía uso de artimañas bajas y ruines.

Antes de poder cruzar más allá del pasillo los brazos golpeados de Hinata se aferraron por la espalda del lesionado que trastabilló ante el repentino contacto. Éste se detuvo en seco y viró su cabeza, al ver la cómo la cabellera naranja se restregaba contra él se separó sólo para abrazar con una mano al mayor, la otra sostenía el pañuelo contra la nariz.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Kageyama con voz nasal y aguda. De no ser por la situación cualquiera hubiera reído, pues de por si la voz de adolescente comenzaba a sufrir de la pubertad y sus cambios.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —insistió Hinata apenas separándose y mirarle con ojos acuosos que amenazaban con empezar una lluvia intermitente—. Lo hizo a propósito, quería golpearte, están jugando sucio… ¡no es justo! —aulló—. De haber estado ahí…

—Quizás tú hubieras salido lastimado por ser Hinata Idiota —comentó Kageyama cogiendo de la cabeza al menor para sacudirlo.

—¡Oi! —se quejó el mayor al tiempo que el corazón se le detenía por unos momentos debido a la suave sonrisa que adornaba el hinchado rostro del colocador. Mojó sus labios y sintió ahora sus costillas doler, iban a romperse pues de estar inerte su músculo vital había empezado a latir de forma desesperada.

—Hinata, debemos de llevar a que revisen a Kageyama —anunció Shimizu.

—Oh… —apretó los labios y se separó un poco para permitir que siguiera caminando. Kageyama le regaló una última mirada y jaló la nariz ajena. Tadashi y Shimizu eran quizás los más tranquilos del club, siempre cuando el primero no se encontrara con Tsukki, podría decirse que eran también los más observadores, así que no fue misterio ni sorpresa aquel gesto cercano que el moreno tenía con su rematador. Después de todo, Shimizu siempre había creído en secreto que la forma en que el otro levantaba para el de cabello naranja tenía más connotaciones que sólo las que implicaba la de armar una jugada. De haber estado Tanaka o Nishinoya aquello hubiera terminado en burlas, e inclusive de haber estado Daichi hubiera preguntado a Kageyama si estaba bien, jamás era tan "amable" con Hinata. Pero tanto Shimizu como Tadashi veían más allá que sólo lo que se estaba plantando frente a sus ojos. Sobre todo cuando Kageyama había tenido un amago para reanudar su caminata hacia la enfermería y Hinata se había adelantado para cogerle de la mano y agregar un preocupado: — Vuelve pronto.

Kageyama aferró sus ideales a esas manos que le sostenían, no sólo sus ideales sino también los sentimientos que iban firmemente ligados a su hambre de victoria, de victoria junto a Hinata. Afirmó decidido prometiendo volver tan rápido como se lo permitieran. Un día, Kageyama sabía, volverían a jugar juntos. Se plantarían a la par, hombro con hombro, en una cancha y demolerían cualquier tipo de muralla, barda, pared o fortaleza con sus manos y corazón.

Porque ya empezando a dejar sólo un oni y su mazo, ahora eran dos onis que juntos no necesitaban un mazo pues se tenían el uno al otro, su fuerza en unión era envidiable.

El partido finalizó como se esperaba: Karasuno ganador y pasando a la siguiente ronda.

La primera parte del torneo duraría tres días, después pasarían dos semanas y volverían para jugar los cuartos de final, la semifinal y por último la final. Porque obviamente iban a ganar ese torneo y regresarían a Miyagi como vencedores absolutos, aunque parte de esa victoria tenía cierto sabor amargo que ninguno de los jugadores se permitía pronunciar en voz alta. Ni siquiera cuando estaban todos reunidos entorno de la barra de un bonito puesto de ramen de la capital del país. Comían en silencio, sólo el romper de los palillos contra la cerámica de los tazones y el sorber de las bocas cuando comían los fideos. Algún comentario al azar que hacía reír por segundos a los chicos pero después volvían a callar. Era como una especie de rictus donde se debía la actitud solemne, Ukai hubiera querido intervenir pero no sabía de antemano que tendrían que aprender a lidiar con ese luto, pues si pasaba lo peor iba a ser un duro golpe emocional para todos. Crecer y volverse adulto era doloroso así que prefería que pasaran todo el proceso por sí mismos. No tenía caso endulzarles la vida si estaban viendo la realidad de primera mano.

Kageyama había pasado la mitad del partido en la banca debido al golpe, la otra mitad había colocado de forma tan temeraria a rematadores peligrosos que habían tomado con sus propias manos la victoria. Había sido un partido excelente y delicioso, no lo podían negar, parte del silencio era gracias al cansancio, la otra parte se la atribuían a la ausencia.

—¿Y Hinata? —preguntó con voz suave Ennoshita a Kageyama, se había atrevido a romper el tabú. La mitad del equipo fingió no escuchar pero puso atención, la otra mitad puso sus ojos en Kageyama esperando la respuesta de la gran incógnita.

—Hmp… se sentía mareado desde el inicio del partido así que decidió adelantarse al hotel… mañana tiene revisión con el doctor —recitó tranquilamente el armador tomando los palillos para empezar a comer.

El equipo guardó silencio, después Tanaka observó a Suga y Suga a Daichi, quien aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos en el equipo.

—El día de mañana tenemos partido contra uno de los equipos más fuertes de…

Las palabras del capitán se fueron difuminando en los oídos de Kageyama. Repetía el partido en su cabeza, al llegar al hotel lo vería en su teléfono para observar sus errores y tomar nota de ello. De primera mano sabía que el principal error había sido bajar su guardía. El día de mañana no importaba que se enfrentaran contra un equipo que tuviera tres Oikawa y tres Ushijima, él armaría para esos jugadores que estaban en torno a esa barra. Jugaría para que ganaran y así dejarle el escenario listo a Hinata.

—¡Sí! —respondieron al unisono a las indicaciones de Daichi.

—La victoria de hoy ha sido contundente y ha demostrado al resto de los equipos de lo que se vale el Karasuno, hoy no tuvimos que echar mano de todos los recursos así que aún podemos sorprender ante una visión que los otros equipos no han visto de nosotros aunque tampoco hay que confiarnos… —Ukai siguió hablando firme y responsable como solía hablar cuando se trataba de entrar en cintura a sus polluelos, la intervención de Ennoshita había sido como siempre muy acertada y después la de Daichi había sido la cereza en el pastel. Ahora todos parecían realmente motivados.

Han setter 18.27

 _Vi el partido, fue brutal_ –se agregan emoticones de corazones.

Shoyo 18.29

 _Lo sé, estuve ahí._

Han setter 18.29

 _Me lo imagino, ¿todo bien?_

Shoyo 18.30

 _Hmp… sí, más o menos, ya sabes lo de siempre estuve ahí pero no pude poner pie en la cancha._

Han setter 18.40

 _Fui a lavarme los dientes, lol_

 _Bueno, pero estás en Tokio ¿no?_

Shoyo 18.41

 _No te preocupes_

 _Sí, estoy en un hotel cerca del gimnasio_

Han setter 18.41

 _Mañana Karasuno juega hasta en la tarde, ¿no?_

Shoyo 18.45

 _En la noche_

Han setter 18.50

 _¿Tienes planes?_

Shoyo 18.51

 _Pues entrenaremos por la mañana y por la tarde iremos hacer un poco de turismo_

 _Azumane-san quiere ir a un templo y Kageyama quiere ir a la Nike_

Han setter 18.53

 _¿Por qué no vienes mañana temprano?_

Shoyo 18.54

 _¿a dónde?_

Han setter 18.55

 _A la escuela, al Horizon… ¿o tú también tienes que entrenar?_

Era obvio que no le iban a dejar entrenar, no podía aunque quisiera, los titulares que no estaban enfermos (Hinata) debían de concentrarse en sus ataques y en afinar detalles de movilidad. La repetición del partido que Kageyama había conseguido le había servido en gran medida para observar el ritmo con el que se había estado jugando. Sin contar que además había conseguido un vídeo del próximo equipo contra quienes le tocaban jugar. Ese mismo día irían contra dos si es que lograban ganar el primero. Lo más agotador es que sería uno tras otro en cuanto el las canchas auxiliares estuvieran libres. Así que debían estar concentrados. Hinata sólo podría observarlos.

—Ukai-sensei —llamó el de cabello naranja al teñido, llevaba su mochila de deporte consigo un pants oscuro, zapatillas deportivas y una camisa negra con letras blancas que dictaba: "No hay obstáculos, sólo pruebas", la había comprado el día anterior.

—¿Hmp, Hinata?

—Le quería entregar esto —deshizo un puño de papeles que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se los entregó al teñido, planchándolo en el entre tanto para que fuera legible—. Ayer que estuve en las bancas pude notar un par de cosas… se lo quería entregar… quizás sean idioteces o quizás… son obvias y yo muy tonto como para apenas darme cuenta pero…

—Nos será de mucha ayuda, Hinata —dijo Ukai serio—. Un comentario visto desde la cancha y una jugada armada en la cancha valen igual si nos sirven para ganar, Hinata —el mayor llevó su mano al cabello revuelto del menor y lo agitó—. ¿Llegaras a tiempo para el descanso?

—Sí, mi mamá ya me está esperando en el hospital, así que saliendo iré a ver a un amigo y de ahí quedé con Kageyama de vernos en un templo, después regresaré con todos para apoyarlos… —las palabras de Ukai-sensei le habían subido los ánimos de forma inmejorable, ciertamente, no estaba en la cancha, pero estaba fuera de ella y aprovecharía cada valioso segundo de su vida para apoyar a que el Karasuno llegara a lo más alto.

Cada instante que pasaba sentía como su plumaje cedía a la gravedad, quizás en un punto iba quedar sin una sola pluma, pero ya tendría tiempo de volver y recogerlas todas. De momento, seguiría volando por detrás de sus compañeros para darles impulso, recordarles que todo estaba bien y siempre era bueno seguir luchando.

Un estandarte. Una esperanza.

La verdad fuera dicha, Hinata había salido bastante optimista del doctor quien había señalado que las llagas habían dejado de crecer en su garganta, pero que tampoco parecían desaparecer. Estaban ahí, inertes, inmóviles. Iban a esperar dos semanas más para ver el progreso. Habían enviado hacer más análisis que servirían de referente. Sobre todo por la descompensación que el menor había sufrido semanas atrás. Y mientras el doctor y su madre comenzaban a hablar sobre temas más serios como quimioterapias y exfoliaciones de laringe, la cabeza del menor estaba llena de Kageyama y su expresión confundida y molesta horas antes cuando le había informado que iba a hacer un par de pendientes.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos tendrías tú, idiota, en Tokio? —le había dicho evidenciando su enojo. Hinata apenas se había salvado por los pelos de seguir siendo cuestionado pues una llamada de su madre había entrado a su celular. Había dejado a Tobio furioso y al resto del equipo especulando sobre esos "asuntos" que tendría que atender.

Shoyo 10.00 am

 _Ya salí del médico. Dijo que no me voy a morir en otras dos semanas_

Tobio 10.00 am

 _¿Qué más te dijo?_

Shoyo 10.01 am

 _xD ¿No deberías estar entrenando?_

Tobio 10.01 am

 _Suga-senpai está entranando en estos momentos_

 _¿qué más te dijo?_

Shoyo 10.05 am

 _¿Entranando? Ahora entiendo porque reprobaste literatura japonesa_

 _Kageyama maldijo sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa interna al darse cuenta que estaba lo suficiente alterado como para no concentrarse en algo tan básico como lo es la escritura._

Shoyo 10.06 am

 _Dijo que las llagas están ahí no han crecido pero tampoco parecen ceder… algo le dijo a mi mamá que la ha dejado muy triste pero… para mí está bien_

Tobio 10.06 am

 _Hmp, vale ¿hablamos cuando regreses? ¿ya vienes en camino?_

Shoyo 10.08 am

 _Kageyama parece novio acosador hahaha no pensé que tuviera esos gustos_

Qué miedo Kageyama

Tobio 10.08 am

 _¡Ya verás cuando llegues, Hinata idiota!_

Shoyo 10.10 am

 _No debes preocuparte, Kageyama, estoy bien_

 _Más tarde te mando mensaje… voy a subir al tren~_

Kageyama suspiró al ver la fotografía que Hinata había adjuntado al mensaje. No le gustaba la combinación _Tren+Tokio+Hinata solo+factor sorpres_ a. Suficientes elementos para que algo saliera catastróficamente mal. Sin embargo, poco se podía hacer. Lo único en lo que debía pensar en ese momento era en eso, justamente en lo que tenía delante suyo. El volley. El volley.

 _"Una más Kageyama"_

Lo cual comenzaba a ser dolorosamente difícil pues pensar en el juego le llevaba directamente a pensar en Hinata. Dolorosamente difícil.

La parte más complicada quizás para Kageyama no era el hecho de que no pudiera concentrarse en el deporte que tanto amaba y por el cual muchas personas cercanas y externas le habían dicho que estaba sacrificando cosas valiosas e irrepetibles, lo que más podía con la cordura del armador era darse cuenta como poco a poco iba cayendo en un paralelismo: pensar en voleibol era pensar en Hinata, pero pensar en Hinata no era precisamente pensar en él como su rematador o herramienta esencial para ganar, era pensar en Hinata como la trémula persona que se había aferrado a él durante aquella noche en que le había dado la metáfora más dolorosa la vida:

 _"Soy un balón y estoy cayendo"_

 _"Eres un balón por el cual siempre salvaría"_

¿Esas palabras qué tanto tenían que ver con el deporte, su dedicación y su determinación de superar a Oikawa volviéndose el mejor del mundo? Durante la escuela media había llegado a pensar que todos aquellos que no seguían su ritmo eran innecesarios, reemplazables, y durante un tiempo Hinata había formado de esa larga lista de "no aptos", pero después se había convertido en una pieza imprescindible para conseguir victoria tras victoria, ahora, sí ponía todo en perspectiva fría de antaño, Hinata volvía a ser un lastre, ¿entonces por qué estaba ahí temblando como una gelatina sin forma ni relleno ante la idea de que ese lastre molesto y ruidoso no volviera para complicarle la vida con sus preguntas inoportunas y sus comportamientos idiotas? Incluso se daba cuenta de lo idiota que él había sido días anteriores cuando sin tapujos le había dicho al resto del equipo que se volvería pareja de Hinata para supervisar sus comidas y así él pudiera regresar a jugar, porque él quería poder hacerse cargo de los cuidados del de cabellos naranja para que regresara a jugar ¿cierto? Nada tenía que ver las arritmias que le atacaban cada vez que el menor sonreía de forma intensa haciéndolo cegar, ni mucho menos el calor que sentía cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban durante los entrenamientos o el palpitar en su cabeza que más noche se convertía en insomnio en los días en que Hinata se abrazaba a él sin motivo aparente. No, nada de eso tenía que ver con el porqué quería volverse su pareja. Pues aunque nunca en la vida se había planteado la idea de estar unido a alguien más allá de su familia directa o compañeros de equipo (mientras que durara su estadía en el equipo) sí era Hinata del que se hablaba para estar unido, a él parecía no importarle, incluso si ambos eran hombres o si ambos eran idiotas.

 _"Una vez más, Kageyama"_

Las instalaciones de la academia Horizon eran realmente impresionantes. Desde los edificios frontales que parecían haber sido extraídos de su entorno natural en las orbes occidentales, no había rejas y bardas como en Karasuno, por el contrario era un enorme edificio con las letras doradas incrustadas en la pared blanca. Había personas entrando y saliendo, usaban pantalones color beige con camisas negras y casacas color vino quemado, una extraña combinación para el uniforme pero a Hinata le pareció increíble. Un corte muy moderno, además de que los alumnos que ingresaban y salían todos eran extranjeros, o al menos la mayoría. Inclusive pudo adivinar debajo del nombre del instituto el mismo nombre pero en inglés. Todo tan sofisticado.

—¿Estás perdido, cariño? —preguntó alguien con un extraño acento a un costado del bloqueador de Karasuno, al momento de girar se encontró con una mujer de cabellera rubia que rallaba en lo blanco. Era tan alta como el propio Tsukishima y delgada, y bonita—. Un niño de primaria no debería andar solo… ¿recuerdas donde vives?

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que era un niño de primaria? ¿Qué no veía que había crecido cinco centímetros en los últimos dos meses? Sintió un poco de rabia pero al final suspiró cansado. Los siguientes diez minutos se dedicó a explicarle a la mujer con lujo de detalle quién era él y qué estaba haciendo en el instituto Horizon. La mujer apenas entendió un par de oraciones de todo la verborrea que el menor sacaba, después de todo el japonés hablaba muy rápido y sumado a los ademanes intensos para remarcar las acciones no se daba a explicar del todo para una no nativa, se le sumaba las expresiones como: _Bam, splash, bumbum_ …

—¿Oi, Shoyo?

Esa voz. El menor dejó de explicarle a la mujer rubia y se giró, sonrió enorme cuando sus ojos reconocieron al que hasta ese momento había sido su amigo de correspondencia. Saludó emocionado.

—¡Ese es el americano! —señaló Hinata al chico que estaba a unos metros de ellos y se acercaba con paso relajado.

—Oh… Han… ¿él es tu amigo? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Sí, él es mi amigo —indicó emocionado Shoyo al darse cuenta que iba a poder encontrarse con el otro, si antes hubo resentimiento eso era cosa del pasado, había de reconocer que había hecho muy buenas migas con el americano, y aunque sólo se habían visto dos veces sentía que podían llegar a ser grandes compinches, sobre todo por un detalle.

—¿Estás listo para entrenar?

Se sentía como si traicionara a Kageyama al recibir tan animadamente la propuesta de otro colocador que no fuese él, pero en esos momentos Tobio debía tener toda su concentración en aquellos rematadores que sí podían hacer ganar el equipo, de momento, Hinata iba a asumir la responsabilidad de su propio entrenamiento, echando mano de todo lo que se le presentara. Bien se lo había dicho Hanzel durante una de sus conversaciones por Line: " _No todos los setters somos tu armador geni_ o". Lo mismo le había dicho el viejo Ukai, y Suga-senpai se lo recordaba cada vez que se aferraba a cometer errores que inconscientemente Tobio le pasaba por alto. Fuse como fuese ahora estaba más que seguro que todo ese entrenamiento iba a servir para seguir parado en la misma cancha que Kageyama.

—Cierra la boca, Hinata —rió Hanzel con su peculiar acento cantarín. Sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. El americano se veía igual que la última vez. Quizás usaba el cabello un poco más corto, el uniforme puesto como todo los demás estudiantes. Shoyo sobresalía pero nadie parecía fijarse directamente en él.

—Lo siento es que todo es tan grande y nuevo…

—Bueno, el Instituto Horizon es particular y siempre le están dando mantenimiento… alberga estudiantes de otras partes del mundo aunque eso ya lo sabías ¿no?

—¿Ya lo sabía? —ladeó el rostro el bloqueador central.

—Deberías de saberlo… ¿al menos notaste que en mi cuadrilla nada más Yuuji era japonés?

—¿Yuuji? —ladeó para el otro lado el rostro Hinata. Hanzel extendió la mano para jalarle de los cabellos a lo que Hinata soltó una suave carcajada.

—¡Igual que Kageyama! —señaló.

—Kageyama —repitió Hanzel despeinando a Hinata—. ¿Y ya se aclararon?

—¿Aclararse?

—La última vez que os vi parecía como si de pronto te fuera a arrastrar hasta un callejón oscuro para "darte" y hacerte entender que eras de él… dio mucho miedo~ —fingió un escalofrío.

Hinata reflexionó al respecto recordando que esa noche habían dormido en la misma cama en casa de Kageyama. A Hanzel el silencio le pareció sospechoso, revelador. No quiso entrometerse más. Sus pasos los guiaron por los amplios pasillos de loseta color caramelo y paredes opacas pintadas de un sobrio blanco. Cada ciertos metros había una puerta con inscripciones en tres idiomas distintos: Japonés, inglés y mandarín. Hanzel empezaba a explicarle a Hinata que las practicas que ellos tenían eran rutinarias y un poco diferentes a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

—¿No se van a molestar los otros chicos?

—¿Quiénes? ¿el equipo? —se la pensó Hanzel antes de negar—. Suelen ser buenos con los invitados, aunque a decir verdad serías el primero… segundo externo que viene a nuestra practica y cómo sea ya los vencimos… —dijo regodeándose a lo que Hinata le hizo bufar.

—La siguiente vez no será así.

—¿La siguiente vez? Así que ya has meditado lo último que te dije ¿no?

—Algo así… jugar y luchar hasta que dure…

—Suena trágico y demasiado poético para un simplón como tú pero… creo que tienes razón.

—¡Oye! —ambos adolescentes rieron.

A los segundos llegaron hasta el gimnasio, aún no había nadie. Hanzel señaló la cancha y los balones, le pidió a Hinata que fuera calentando los brazos, él estaría de regreso en un momento mientras iba a los probadores a cambiarse el uniforme diario. Hinata, quién ya iba con ropa deportiva afirmó. El lugar era enorme. Había dos canchas de volley, era el doble de grande del gimnasio del Karasuno, de pronto recordó a las instalaciones del Shiratorizawa y del Seijoh. Sí, esas escuelas eran de alto calibre.

Sobre su cabeza había un tablero eléctrico para basquetbol y más allá un tablero eléctrico para volley. Un techo alto y butacas por un costado. Más allá las puertas a los cambiadores que debían de tener la misma función que el salón del club. Pero no sólo eso, había un letrero por encima de la puerta que rezaba: "Baños, vestidores y gimnasio", ¿tenían otro gimnasio?". Todo era demasiado excitante que no cabía en sus ojos. Cogió un balón y comenzó a hacer levantadas para sí mismo. En una de las paredes había círculos rotulados en una línea horizontal. Entonces dedujo que eran para entrenar la trayectoria del balón, un trabajo que sonaba sencillo pero de pronto podía ser un pequeño infierno. Primero, segundo, tercer intento, el balón parecía desviarse centímetros pegando a un costado de donde la marca se encontraba.

Un poco frustrado cogió un balón. Es difícil rematar sin un pase cómodo, incluso se sintió un poco estúpido al estar sólo haciendo rebotar el balón tratando de que cayera en uno de los rótulos ahí dibujados. El siguiente tiro que hizo provocó un fuerte estruendo y mando el balón disparado hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio. Hinata jadeó asustado temiendo haber roto algo a pesar que en el gimnasio no había nada que romper. Nada… al punto que el balón en vez de haberse perdido en el vacío del auditorio retornó de forma precisa hacia donde estaba Hinata, por mero instinto el menor de había virado y alcanzado a quitar antes que el Mikasa se le estrellara en la cabeza. Asustado e indignado aspiró por la nariz.

—¡Por poco me das! —gritó exasperado.

—¡Tú la enviaste en primer lugar y por poco me golpeas! —contestó la persona que había rematador el balón.

—¿Ah? ¡Bokuto-san!/¡Hinata-chibi-chan! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	7. El cuervo perdido

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ni Shoyo bebé, ni papúh Kageyama ni nadie más me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** c: Si no quieres sufrir por amors mejor no leas. Es YAOI y uno de los protas tiene cáncer.

 **Cronopios del autor** : No me maten, YAMETE~, desde hace tres semanas he tenido viaje semanal por parte del trabajo y ha sido de locos, tenía la mitad del capítulo listo pero faltaban puntos verdaderamente importantes que redactar, hoy lo acabé, así que a partir de esta semana me pongo al corriente con las otras historias y subiré dos one-shots que se me han ocurrido. Hahaha, soy la ficker más estresante del fandom ¿verdad?. ESTOY SÚPER EMOCIONADA nos acercamos a uno de los clímax de la historia, y dios, que sí que sí narrador la cosa se pondrá HARD mierda HAAARD, nada de sexo a la vista, tranquilos pero habrá mucha acción (?. Debo hacer la aclaración que investigue cómo es que son los torneos, y me estoy basando en la forma americana, obviamente no seguirá la línea del manga a partir de aquí, pues en el manga ni Shoyo tiene cáncer y no existe alguien llamado Hanzel que se vuelva un jodelón. Así que no se me alteren por la cuestión que los cuartos de final, la final y la semifinal son en tanto tiempo de diferencia. Al mismo tiempo, los datos sobre el torneo que se menciona aquí es totalmente ficticio sé que hay un torneo a nivel mundial que se celebra en Europa pero desconozco como es la selección de los chicos. En fin, sólo era eso~ disfruten la lectura y gracias por leerme.

Pd. Un agradecimiento especial a los follows, x3 ya son 22 -muere de felicidad-, a los favs y a las personitas que han dejado review, ya mismos los contesto. Por otro lado quiero agradecer con toda mi alma y corazón a **Rooss** que es una bella por seguir promocionando esta baba de historia, hace hermosas portadas de mis historias y sobre todo sus historias del fandom son hermosas, las amo con desesperación, y claro que sí, también agradezco a la página de fb: **Recomiendo fanfics** donde encontrarán lo mejorcito del fandom para leer, bueno está mi historia :,D qué más decir. Gracias por todo el apoyo, y ya los dejo con el capítulo.

Pd2. ¿Les gusta el IwaOi? Lean **Confeti rosa** de Janet Cab, la autora es un mazapán de amor y la historia está súper hermosa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **7.- Cuervo perdido.**

El peloteo más largo durante el partido de práctica fue gracias a las recepciones que Hanzel lograba hacer y por el modo en que Hinata acertaba con su bloqueo suave, en más de una ocasión había tenido serias intensiones para bloquear a nivel Kill el balón pero las polainas lo jalaban al piso evitándole saltar más allá de sus propias capacidades. Las manos le ardían debido al constante ataque de la escuadra enemiga que no se contenían, había pasado un tiempo desde que sudaba tanto y se sentía con la fibra así de estimulada, en casa todos lo trataban como siempre pero con un increíble cuidado para no hacerlo forzarse. Estaba mejorando y eso hasta él podía sentirlo, aunque cada vez que tenía oportunidad daba aspiraciones del aerosol que llevaba en el bolsillo de su short para refrescar las llagas en la garganta pues cuando se secaban por la respiración desbocada era cuando venían los excesos de tos y la sangre, era aparatoso e impresionante pero en realidad era una condición que podía prevenir, antes no lo sabía pero ahora había cuidados extras que le posibilitaban seguir jugando, un detalle que en Karasuno no querían aceptar.

—¡Un toque! —la frase raspó en la garganta del menor que se preparó alejándose de la red. Hanzel se había movido tan rápido, casi como una rapsodia en medio de un ballet ruso sólo para flexionarse y alzar el balón desde abajo.

El peloteo llegó a su fin cuando Bokuto hizo uno de sus imparables remates rectos. Los del Horizon habían estado logrando contener al búho pero al final el intercambio los había dejado bastante agotados y Hanzel había logrado debilitar a su propia escuadra desde el otro lado de la red.

—Serán diez repeticiones de boleo, aplauso, bajo, aplauso y remate —ordenó el capitán mientras que el equipo perdedor secaba el sudor de su frente y se preparaba en binas para hacer el intercambio de balón señalado antes como castigo por haber periddo.

El equipo ganador compuesto por el capitán del Horizon –Hanzel Senikov-, los dos foráneos y otros tres del equipo anfitrión se dedicaron a descansar. Aunque Hinata quiso ignorar el dolor que le causaba pasar el aire por la garganta ahora que la adrenalina no corría por su cuerpo no pudo más que tirarse contra la pared mientras que veía a Bokuto fijamente recordando la explicación dada media hora antes:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Chibi-chan?

—¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! ¡¿No deberías estar jugando en el auditorio con tu equipo?!

Bokuto había movido la mano como haciéndolo callar.

—Mi equipo juega mañana y Akaashi dijo que debería descansar en vez de seguir entrenando, además de que nadie quiso seguirme a entrenar, porque estoy ¡Super emocionado! Y si me pongo a descansar sólo logro desesperarme más.

—¿Y por eso viniste aquí? —Hinata ladeó el rostro. Eso no explicaba como de todos los lugares el capitán de una de las escuelas más fuertes de Tokio había terminado precisamente en el Horizon con un grupo de extranjeros que apenas se hablaban entre ellos.

—Mi hermano trabaja aquí como maestro de educación física y entrenador del equipo de tenis —contó—. No todos los Bokuto somos perfectos ¿qué se le va hacer? —bromeó alzando las manos después rió dejando sus manos sobre sus caderas—. Gracias a mi hermano conocí a los chicos de acá… tienen un nivel temible para jugar así que cuando tengo ganas de probar cosas diferentes vengo para cogerles el ritmito… ellos me dejan entrenar mientras les ayude con la limpieza del gimnasio después de la practica.

—¡Oh! ¡Genial, Bokuto-san! ¡Cómo era de esperarse del capitán! —dijo maravillado el del cabello naranja haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara, no terminaba de acostumbrarse de las alabanzas tan espontaneas y naturales del cuervo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero lo que realmente no se espera es ver a un cuervo tan lejos de la parvada… ¿no sé supone que debas estar con tu equipo? Hoy juegan ¿no? Si bajan mucho la guardia —la sonrisa del mayor se torció formándose una expresión sombría en su rostro— podrían caer ante sus siguientes oponentes, Hinata-chan…

El menor en cualquier otro momento se pudo haber asustado ante tal expresión, pero la verdad fuera dicha aquello sólo le provocó un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, un arrebato violento que le hizo apretar los labios con cierta soberbia. Quería jugar, dios quería jugar tanto y sólo debía de abstener con mirar desde las gradas. Se abstenía sólo con mirar. Se relamió los labios y fue él quien sonrió bien grande, bajando el mentón para verle de modo predador. Casi como si el mayor fuera una presa. El espíritu carroñero se expandió desde el vientre del cuervo y Bokuto tuvo que apartar un segundo la mirada apresurando la botella de agua casi vacía a su boca. Los del Karasuno daban miedo, eran particularmente diferente a cualquier otra escuadra.

—No se preocupe, Bokuto-san… —habló por fin Shoyo a lo que el mayor sólo le observó de reojo—… los cuervos nos adaptamos fácilmente al entorno donde nos toque luchar…

Sus compañeros con él o sin él, estaban listos para sacar las garras y volcar a cualquiera que fuese su oponente, aunque fuese un enorme oso o un insignificante gusano, la parvada era más fuerte cuando estaba unida y habían tenido que atravesar demasiadas cosas, tanto sufrimiento, como para caer en las primeras batallas. Dejarían sudor, sangre y lágrimas de ser necesario. Dolor y sufrimiento porque la victoria no se obtenía sobre rosas y eso todos los del Karasuno lo sabían, ellos no iban a tener compasión, iban a ganar.

A ganar.

—Y no me dijiste qué haces acá en Horizon, chibi-chan… me es extraño verte lejos de tu setter y los otros… —las palabras sacaron de golpe al menor de sus pensamientos provocando que mordisqueara el tapón de su termo de agua.

—Oh… bueno… circunstancias —murmuró tímidamente el bloqueador central—. Circunstancias, Bokuto-san.

Kotaro era bueno en muchas cosas: jugar voleibol, liderar, hundir y hundirse, además de subir el animo a su alrededor por su manera espontanea de ser, era un don natural con el cual había nacido y que inconscientemente él ignoraba, pues estaba tan arraigado en sí mismo que lo veía tan natural como respirar, acostumbrado que todos a su alrededor bailaran a su alegre paso se sentía extraño cuando alguien tenía ese gesto perturbado y tristón como el que Hinata estaba colocando. Animar a propósito a alguien era algo para lo que Bokuto no estaba del todo preparado ni mentalizado. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue invitarlo a pegarle a la pelota contra la pared mientras el resto del equipo seguía con su castigo.

El balón botó y Hinata recibió, fue lanzada hacia la pared y Bokuto remató hacia el mismo sitio, la secuencia se repitió y se extendió por varios segundos, en cada golpe Bokuto podía sentir la frustración del menor pues éste remataba con la palma abierta cada vez más y más fuerte, era como si ahí ahogara un grito como el amante en la piel del otro amante, como la sangre que supuraba de una herida abierta, roja, grande y furiosa. Los remates de Hinata no sólo eran un ejercicio de fuerza sino un ejercicio de ira contenida, pero esa ira no iba con el gesto descompuesto que el menor había dejado tras aquellas "Circunstancias" aludidas por él. Hasta que Kotaro no lo soportó y decidió parar la actividad que él mismo había iniciado. Se giró a Shoyo ladeando el rostro.

 _¿Qué rayos te pasa?_

—No… no puedo jugar por ciertos motivos.

—¿Eh?

—Sí… no puedo jugar por varios motivos… de salud y…

—Bueno, si es el caso entonces ni te estreses —Bokuto tiró el balón hacia el cielo y empezó a jugar con él—. Debes recuperarte para poder jugar otra vez —comentó—. Una vez que estés fuerte puedes volver y cobrar venganza por todos esos minutos preciosos que no jugaste… es lo que siempre me dice Akaashi cuando me resfrío y quiero jugar pero no puedo… y Akaashi siempre tiene razón así que le hago caso, tu equipo se encargará de ganar y podrás volver…

Tenía bastante sentido aquella lógica, al menos a Shoyo le pareció así, sólo que en su caso no era un resfrío que desapareciera con un poco antibióticos y dormir hasta tarde. Era algo más profundo en lo que no quería pensar. Apretó los labios Hinata, y aunque se quedará en casa recuperándose, no era lo mismo. El destello de negatividad que de vez en cuando partía la boca del enfermo parecía querer atacar a aquel argumento tan sólido, inocente y positivo, era algo instintivo como cuando vio el caminito de hormigas.

—En caso de que me recuperara —porque nada era seguro, mierda, nada era seguro y posiblemente se iba a morir para ser alimento para gusando que iban hacer festín con su cuerpo putrefacto y maloliente—, si ellos ganan, si yo no juego… si yo no juego y ellos ganan…

—"Si no juego no se siente como mi victoria" —terminó de decir el jugador más intenso de Tokio—. ¿Es eso no?

Hinata tomó el balón cuando se dirigió hacia él y giró sus ojos al bicolor, la mirada ensombrecida por el odio a las amables palabras de aliento había sido increpada con una sonrisa suave por parte del contrario. Bokuto dejó sus dos manos sobre sus caderas ladeando el rostro esperando palabra por parte del menor.

—Sí.

—Pero son un equipo ¿no? Hay ocasiones que un soldado no tiene que ir a la guerra y tiene que esperar en casa hasta que se recupera de alguna lesión de guerra pero… sigue siendo un soldado del ejército… es como el dicho de esta escuela: "Un jugador gana puntos, pero un equipo gana partidos"… o algo así… creo que esa victoria que no juegues tú es tan de ellos que jugaron hoy en la cancha como tú que jugó partido tras partido para que ellos llegaran hasta este momento —indicó señalando al menor—. Pierdes el día en que empiezas a creer que ellos están mejor sin ti… o que tú estás mejor sin que ellos te necesiten, porque un equipo siempre necesita de los elementos más fuertes y tú, chibi-chan, eres necesario… no eres el as o el joven lentes bloqueos locos pero… eres la pieza de un rompecabeza de dos que hace un bonito juego con el resto de los raritos de tu equipo… ¿Me explico, verdad, chibi-chan?

—No sabía que fueras tan profundo, Bokuto-san —habló una vez que hizo resonar en toda la sala. El teñido se giró con su aire autosuficiente de siempre.

—¡Eh! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hanzel! ¡La Sabandija rusa! —saludó mientras se acercaba el setter americano del Horizon. Ambos adolescentes chocaron sus puños y rieron entretenidos, no habían tenido tiempo de saludarse como el dios de los idiotas mandaba (por más astuto y serio que fuera Hanzel en la cancha un grado de idiotez poseía, ¿quién viajaba durante cuatro horas después de clase para ir hasta otra prefectura sólo para preguntarle a un chico que acabas de conocer: "¿A qué equipo te unirás cuando seas más grande?" o peor, quién le envía a ese mismo chico unas polainas? Sólo un amigo de Bokuto) sobre todo después de señora victoria—. ¿Así que intentas robarte a chibi-chan de Karasuno, eh? —señaló golpeando suavemente el hombro del moreno quien rió.

—Para nada, sólo le he invitado a venir, su equipo juega hasta más tarde otra vez y al parecer van a entrenar en el gimnasio del colegio metropolitano… es mucha tortura que viaje hasta allá sólo para que se quede sentado en la banca viendo como los otros juegan, ¿cierto Hinata? —preguntó Senikov con una sonrisa suave.

El de cabello naranja afirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza, aún con la mente revuelta y seducida por las palabras del búho quien le observaba con gesto astuto.

—Además… —agregó el del Horizon llamando la atención de Kotaro—, jamás estará de sobra mostrarle a que puede ostentar si borra cosas de esa mente suya como convertirse en alguien más… alguien como un "Pequeño gigante".

Bokuto rió sin saber a qué se refería Hanzel. El ruso que no era ruso sino americano decía cosas muy graciosas y sin sentido que hacían reír al japonés.

—Por cierto, qué tal van con los preparativos para el Holandés —preguntó Bokuto a Hanzel que se sentaba con ellos. El americano pasó a Hinata y a Bokuto unos cilindros con agua que su manager les llevaba para refrescarse, la temperatura había subido gracias a la calefacción interna de la escuela, errores de cálculo pues a la larga el cambio de temperatura produciría secuelas en la salud de los deportistas, ninguna escuela era perfecta.

—Vamos bien —señaló con una sonrisita suave Hanzel—. Aunque tenemos una pequeña y diminuta complicación —confesó bebiendo por fin de su agua.

—Oh… —meditó Bokuto mientras jugueteaba con la tapadera del cilindr. El chillido del tenis contra la duela era un ruido que hacía todo más real.

La mirada castaña del de Karasuno saltaba de Bokuto a Hanzel, no sabía a lo que se refería con aquello de "holandés", pero algo tenía que ver con el voleibol, y era por regla que todo aquello que fuera relacionado al deporte le interesaba. La duda se reflejo en su rostro y a punto de abrir la boca, Hanzel interrumpió su conversación.

—El "holandés" es un torneo que se hace a nivel internacional, Hinata, creo que no lo sabías ¿cierto?

—No.

—Es normal… no cualquiera sabe sobre él a pesar que es un torneo internacional —agregó Kotaro sacando su móvil, había recibido un mensaje de Akaashi preguntando dónde mierda se había metido—. ¡¿Ah?! Akaashi es del tipo que es un santo en persona pero por mensaje y en privado es un tirano —gruñó con un puchero contestando. Hinata y Hanzel sonrieron para después ignorar al búho mientras arreglaba sus problemas maritales con su setter.

—El holandés es también conocido como "El Gran prix sub 17", es un torneo que se hace a nivel mundial para chicos menores de 18 años y se celebra cada año en Brujas, Holanda… es como la oportunidad y alternativa para convertirte en profesional sin tener que esperar a ser llamado por la selección de tu país… o en todo caso, para lograr un lugar por si tu país no tiene una selección como tal.

—¿Alternativa? —Preguntó confundido el menor de los tres—. ¿Y hay países que no tienen selección? —de pronto todo le parecía una revelación de esas que te marcan la vida. Tipo la profecía del No nacido en Harry Potter o el Elegido en Naruto.

A Hanzel le ocasionó una miga de gracia ver la inocencia que Hinata presentaba en ese momento, sobre todo porque él estaba empapado hasta el tuétano con información del volley, el sueño del setter del Horizon, a diferencia de casi todos, no era jugar a nivel profesional sino en convertirse en entrenador o director técnico de un equipo profesional, si se podía de una selección oficial de algún país potencia como Italia, Brasil, USA o Japón, pues mucho mejor, pero de momento debía de hacerse notar. Parte de esa hambre de futuro le dejaba la responsabilidad de informarse sobre todo, no sólo entrenar su cuerpo hasta el cansancio, sino saber más y más que cualquier otro; no le sorprendía que Shoyo no supiera sobre aquel torneo pues había muchos jugadores ávidos de victoria que sólo tenían en la cabeza: jugar volley, quizás por ello se había sentido tan atraído hacia el menor cuando vio aquel vídeo donde parecía volar por sobre la red rematando sin cuidado y con soberbia. Parte era el colocador, parte era el rematador, pero ese porte, ese garbo y esa arrogancia era única de Shoyo. De ahí la motivación para llevarlo hacia el Horizon, justo para ese preciso momento que ahora vivía.

No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta sorna mal sana.

—Hay muchos países que tienen muy buenos jugadores pero el deporte no es tomado tan enserio como en Brasil o aquí en Japón, por ejemplo México… tiene jugadores tremendos pero los deportistas se financian por si mismo, y la asignatura de voleibol sólo es una opción, no existen clubes como tales… hay unos cuantos pero los torneos y encuentros no son tan grandes como aquí en Japón… en USA se comienza a tomar en serio a partir de preparatoria y sólo un par de universidades lo aceptan para la beca deportiva… por eso estoy aquí… —contó—. Soy originario de Los Ángeles y la UCLA, o Universidad de Los Angeles California acepta por merito a beca a aquellos estudiantes que sean sobresalientes en voleibol, su equipo es de los más fuertes aunque de unos años para acá a decaído bastante… vine a Japón para hacerme más fuerte, hacer registro y ser aceptado en la UCLA, después la llevaré a la cima y todos querrán tenerme en su equipo.

La saliva paso con esfuerzo por la garganta de Shoyo, estaba impresionado. Desde que había hablado por primera vez con el setter americano, Hanzel, le había dejado un mar de interrogantes, pequeñas semillas que habían germinado en su cabeza en preguntas sobre su futuro aunque en realidad nunca había pensado en ir más allá. El único momento en que pensó a un futuro lejano fue cuando vio al Pequeño Gigante en la pantalla de aquella televisión rumbo a la cancha de beisbol, en ese momento había decidido ir a Karasuno, luchando durante los siguientes tres años de forma ardua para lograr su meta. Pero una vez lograda su meta algo en él había muerto, algo que no fue perceptible para él hasta que se cruzó con Hanzel y su ejército aplastante de pensamiento a futuro. Una parte dentro de sí le decía que era idiota dejarse llevar por sueños banales y utópicos, pero otra le decía que seguro Hanzel lo lograba, ese extranjero estaba dentro de la misma liga que Kageyama y Oikawa, una liga reservada a la realeza, y cuando esa parte en su cerebro ganaba había intenciones de dejarse llevar, soñar bien lejos e imaginarse con el uniforme de la selección de Japón, sin embargo había una única frase aplastante que terminaba por exterminar todo: "Tienes cáncer".

Quería dejar de pensar que tenía cáncer.

—Bueno… —siguió Hanzel—. El caso es que el Grand Prix Internacional sub 17, o el holandés es algo oficial pero no tanto… por ejemplo: tú te armas con tus compañeros del barrio, supongamos, y hacen un equipo: Bokuto, el chico amarguetas de tu equipo, Yuuji, Tetsuro-san, tú y yo… y un líbero que encontramos en la calle y lo metimos porque nos faltaba un líbero nos inscribimos y ya está… Todos vamos a escuelas diferentes, es lo que vas a decir, sin embargo en el Grand Prix sub 17 los requisitos básicos son simples: No jugar en ligas profesionales, tener menos de 18 pero más de 15 y ser estudiante de cualquier preparatoria… así que damos de alta nuestro equipo con los chicos que ya mencioné… así que en vez de ir al torneo nacional, vamos a la eliminatorio para el Grand Prix sub-17… obviamente, cada país envía a su propia selección pero además… si logras vencer a todos los equipos que se inscriben en esta eliminatoria te vas al Grand Prix… este Horizon ya machacó a quince equipos de todo Japón y estamos seleccionados junto con la selección sub 17… así que podríamos decir que estamos ranqueados hasta este momento como uno de los 32 mejores equipos de todo el mundo que participará en Holanda—dijo conmocionado con el tono de voz al borde ser chillón—. Whatever… —movió la mano sobre sus ojos buscando controlar el llanto de felicidad que siempre salía cuando contaba la hazaña del último año.

—¿Osea que ustedes…

—Sí, nosotros somos geniales… —torció la sonrisa—. Por otro lado, el Grand Prix también es conocido como un pase para que examinadores de todas partes del mundo te logren ver… Alemania, Brasil, Italia, Francia, Rusia, Japón, USA, todos los examinadores están ahí para verte… no es sólo un concurso para "amigos de barrio aficionados" —admitió Hanzel—. Lo hice sonar muy fácil… —gruñó con cierto orgullo—. El Grand Prix es la opción para todos aquellos estudiantes soberbios que están en un equipo _no tan bueno_ como para llegar a las nacionales pero que tienen deseos de ser profesionales… se juntan diez de estos jugadores excelsos y se van a donde los ojos del mundo están…

—…

—Nosotros como extranjeros —prosiguió Hanzel—, apuntar a un campeonato nacional es una falta de respeto a pesar que seamos un colegio japonés, podríamos hacerlo, competir contra las escuelas de la prefectura y todo pero… sólo Yuuji es japonés y no está en la cancha todo el tiempo… así que… preferimos apuntar hacia una meta más segura… esa es el Grand Prix sub 17… todos aquí —señaló a su equipo—. Somos de diferentes nacionalidades pero todos tenemos el deseo de ser convocados… en nuestro país no encontramos esa oportunidad así que decidimos volar y buscar nuestro propio camino… regresar a nuestro país o no es opcional, perdernos en el camino y quedar como fracasados no es una opción viable…

A Hinata le pareció que las palabras que Hanzel susurraba eran una especie de hiedra venenosa que emanaba de su boca, envolviéndolo lentamente, y vertiendo en él una ponzoña difícil de extraer. Sentía todos los músculos tensos y los ojos desorbitados. El escenario descrito hacía ver a las nacionales como un mero juego de niños. Se tocó el pecho. ¿Cuántas murallas habría ahí? ¿Cuántos reyes comandando ejércitos? ¿Cómo sería la visión al otro lado de una red fuera de casa?

—Pero… ¿hay más requerimientos? —mordió sus labios ansioso el de Karasuno.

—Además de lo que mencioné… —pensó Hanzel—. No, no la hay… bueno hay una regla no escrita: si estás en un equipo que está jugando en las nacionales entonces no puedes ostentar el Grand Prix sub-17…

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber de inmediato Shoyo.

—Porque el día de la final de las nacionales… coincide con el primer día de partido del Grand Prix y tendrías que dejar a tu equipo para seguir tu propio sueño en caso de que llegara tu equipo a las finales, claro, y en caso de que lleguen tendrías que decidir entre irte a Holanda o quedarte… quedarte sería desperdiciar una oportunidad porque aquí sólo hay siete lugares para formar parte de la selección, allá pues hay más de seis lugares —contestó Hanzel.

—Pero irte sería egoísta —resolvió Bokuto interviniendo sin más. Se formó un silencio en el trío antes de que el búho chocara sus palmas contra sus mejillas, haciendo que Shoyo se sobresaltara por el ruido sordo—. ¡Hey hey hey! ¡Vamos a una reta! ¡Vamos chibi-chan! ¡Acabemos con estos niños estirados! Capitán, préstame uno de tus setters —exigió el bicolor mientras que Hinata lo veía cómo se incorporaba de un salto para acercarse a los jugadores que descansaban del otro lado del gimnasio y empezaban a discutir quién se iría con el intenso capitán invitado para jugar un partido improvisado.

Hanzel observó con detenimiento el gesto pensativo del menor, parecía reflexionar sobre una cuestión delicada. Sonrió dejando una mano sobre la espalda del menor.

—¿Cómo está tu salud?

—Bien, gracias —respondió Hinata sin mucho titubeo—. Pero escuché que en dos meses tendré que dejar el equipo…

—Hmp, ya veo… —Hanzel y Hinata observaron idos el vaivén de las caderas y el cuerpo de Bokuto que se reía a cada comentario malintencionado de alguno de los extranjeros. Ambos resuelven sin hablar que Bokuto es una masa capaz de tomar la forma superficial de cualquier cosa. Su personalidad es aplastante y atrayente, es difícil odiarlo a menos que lo tengas en la cancha frente a ti—. En medio mes nos iremos para Holanda pero nuestro número 4 no podrá ir… —expresó sin dejar de ver el cotoneo de caderas de Bokuto que seducía a los chicos cansados para que jugaran con él.

Hanzel piensa si se dará cuenta de sus propios movimientos el búho o sólo lo está provocando a él.

Akaashi podría matar al Bokuto si se enterara de aquello. Hanzel, no era bueno mintiendo y tampoco ocultando cosas así que decidió sacar su teléfono y tomar vídeo del modo sutil en que Bokuto se mueve, desde la posición donde Hanzel y Shoyo se encontraban el trasero de Bokuto se veía atractivo para los ojos de aquellos que tuvieran otra preferencia, sin contar que era seductor el poco de piel del muslo que se adivinaba entre la rodillera alta y el short.

Hinata no quiso exigirle más a su cuerpo a pesar de que estaba seguro podía aguantar más, pero el doctor había sido muy claro, así que no hacía amago por ir a jugar, pero en realidad su cabeza se distraía en ese pensamiento de no querer jugar por estar cansado para no hundirse en un deseo infantil como ir a Holanda. Un deseo infantil y egoísta.

—Lamento lo de tu chico —murmuró por fin Shoyo tras notar que ambos se habían quedado embaucados en el silencio tras la partida de Bokuto..

—Entonces ocupa su lugar —ofreció Hanzel sin mucha ceremonia enviando "send" al mensaje.

A los dos segundos Hinata viró su cabeza hacia el americano que ya se ponía de pie y al mismo tiempo el teléfono de Bokuto comenzaba a sonar con una violenta insistencia. Hanzel Senikov había provocado dos revoluciones al mismo tiempo con dos medios de comunicación distinto, era la magia de ser un colocador no sólo en la cancha: El rostro de Shoyo no tuvo precio ni punto de comparación mientras que los gritos del siempre tranquilo Akaashi se escuchan hasta donde estaban sentados.

—Vamos a jugar… les hace falta un setter…

Hinata había caído en una especie de shock mientras que la danza de jugadores empezaba a mecerse ante sus ojos.

 _Abandonar a tu equipo y seguir un sueño egoísta._

—¿Tú abandonarías a tu equipo para seguir un sueño egoísta?

—¿Qué? —Kageyama viró lentamente su cabeza hacia el de cabello naranja que a su lado comía una de las crepas que se promocionaban en los menús de una bonita cafetería por la cual habían pasado de casualidad rumbo a la tienda Nike, el destino final de aquella pequeña excursión al centro del distrito donde se hospedaban. Debido al horario del partido y los entrenamientos el equipo general no tenía mucha oportunidad para hacerlas de turistas. Ukai-sensei había prometido que si ganaban el torneo irían una semana completa a Tokio para sacar fotos y comprar en Akibahara.

—Qué sí tú abandonarías a tu equipo para seguir un sueño —repitió Hinata a su compañero que parecía totalmente estresado debido a la actitud con el que el mayor había regresado: distraída y lejana, como si sólo su cuerpo hubiera cogido el tren de regreso al hotel y su cabeza se hubiera quedado allá al misterioso lugar a donde había ido.

—No, siempre y cuando el equipo tuviera el mismo sueño que yo tengo.

El rostro de Hinata se descompuso y únicamente le quedó afirmar con un suave: "oh", dio otra pequeña mordida a su crepa y después una más grande deliberando que le había gustado mucho y que le diría a Kageyama que se comprara él una.

—Oi.

—¿Hmp?

—¿Planeas dejar Karasuno?

—No, quiero ganar y seguir jugando… además, si me voy Kageyama se quedaría solo.

La respuesta había sido franca y sin filtros. Terebintos y azucenas naciendo salvajemente en el pecho del armador que sólo pudo correr para alcanzar a Hinata que se había adelantado varios pasos. Y no sólo de forma literal, sino que cada vez que Kageyama y Hinata se dejaban de ver, parecía que el mayor de los crecía más y más. En cualquier momento Kageyama iba a ser el único que se ganará el apodo de "idiota" pues Shoyo parecía que de a poco aprendía a reconocer el hilo negro de la vida.

—Maldito seas, Hinata idiota —externo sin saber qué más contestar ante su imprudente pensamiento.

—¡Ah! ¿Te estás mediento conmigo? ¿Quieres pelea? —interrogó a la defensiva pero antes de que Kageyama pudiera decir nada la crema batida de la crepa que comía el bloqueador central manchó la nariz del setter que al verse atacado tardó apenas dos segundos antes de echar a correr mientras que la risa ronca pero aún cantarina del de cabellos naranjas se confundía con los ruidos de Tokio.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más durarían esos días de crema batida y días soleados?_

—¿Crees que acepte? —interrogó curioso Bokuto, a su lado Hanzel jugaba con su celular y torcía el gesto. Revisaba los resultados del segundo día de enfrentamientos en las nacionales de preparatoria, también se efectuaban las de secundaria. Su novia jugaba al día siguiente.

—Posiblemente… Hinata es un sol —jugó Hanzel con el significado de la escritura en el nombre del adolescente—. Los planetas orbitan alrededor de los soles… pero cuando un sol es demasiado potente comienza a consumir todo a su paso, sin importar que tan grande esté el planeta, o que tan lejano se encuentre, si el sol quiere, se lo puede engullir… acabar… hacer erupción y dejar todo en cenizas… —guardó su móvil y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón caqui del uniforme del Horizon—. Hinata no puede luchar de forma directa con el cáncer —soltó sin más y Bokuto se detuvo estupefacto—. ¿No lo sabías?

—¿El qué…

—Hinata está sufriendo de cáncer, y al parecer está en una especie de tregua pues no le ha avanzado más, los vi tan cercano que pensé que sabrías eso… lo siento, por favor no lo comentes con nadie —pidió Hanzel uniendo sus palmas antes de suspirar—. El punto es que yo sé lo que es vivir con cáncer y hay dos opciones: dejarte morir o pelear con tus armas aunque no sea un médico, las armas de Hinata es su pasión por el volley, el cariño de sus padres y ese estúpido amor que no se define.

—¿Amor? —cada segundo que pasaba con Hanzel hablando sobre el pequeño cuervo parecía ser más irreal que el anterior—. ¿Hi-Hinata tiene novia?

—Hmp… —Hanzel se meció sobre sus talones mirando el cielo raso de una tienda—. Diremos que está enamorado de alguien y ese alguien le corresponde pero ninguno de los dos lo sabe —externo—. Y es un poco estresante pero… así son esas cosas… mientras tenga eso: pasión, amor y deseos de vivir la enfermedad por más avanzada que se encuentre puede desaparecer —Hanzel Senikov pensó en su madre y suspiró amargamente—. Cómo sea… espero que acepte… si lo hace, pues… te mandaré postales desde Holanda, Bo-chan —canturreó el americano volviendo a andar.

Petrificado desde su lugar observó como Hanzel se empezaba a alejar. Sencillamente Bokuto no sabía que era más perturbador: Que Hinata tuviera cáncer o que Hinata tuviera "novia" y un amor correspondido.

—¡Akaashi! —gritó mientras marcaba el teléfono de su armador. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ¡ya!

 _No iba perder en el amor contra Hinata, no señor._

La pequeña batalla en pro de la venganza a la nariz manchada de Kageyama se extendió a una persecución de dos cuadras hasta que alcanzaron un parque que tenía como atractivo un bonito y pequeño santuario, habían leído sobre él en las sugerencias de la guía para el turista que el hotel les había dado, y que si bien en primer lugar no había sonado para nada atractivo, ahora que corrían desesperados uno tratando de escapar del otro, parecía el mejor lugar del mundo. Con los altos y desnudos árboles cubriéndolos en su infantil juego, apenas un par de brotes se dejaban vislumbrar pues sus pocas hojas que el invierno les había perdonado ya yacían bajo las pisadas copiosas del par que jugaba cual niños de parvulario. Cuando Kageyama le dio alcance a Hinata lo había cogido de la cintura sólo para cargarlo mientras que éste pataleaba en el aire. Shoyo gimió de forma tonta mientras intentaba engullir toda la crepa a sabiendas que Kaegayama intentaría algo.

—¡Dame eso maldito! —gritó Kageyama y Hinata sólo se desbarataba en felices carcajadas que sonaron roncas y entrecortadas, rotas pero alegres. Doblándose y retorciéndose mientras que la crepa desaparecía a bocados gigantes.

—¡Nunca! ¡Compra la tuya, Kageyama-san! —contestó con la boca llena.

Al rey de la corte no le quedó más que derribar a su amigo y así ambos rodaron colina abajo, llenando su uniforme de hierba, lodo y felicidad. El cuerpo de Hinata chocó contra el de Kageyama mientras ambos seguían riendo sofocados. Con las narices rojas y las mejillas igual, el vaho saliendo de sus bocas en pequeñas bocanadas que daban muestra de que estaban vivos. Sus alientos mezclándose con el olor a húmedo y natural. Los pechos subiendo y bajando descontrolados. En la espalda del más alto se encajaba la punta de uno de sus tenis para jugar que llevaba dentro de su mochila, pero al girar a ver a Hinata supo que había tenido mucha suerte pues el menor tenía embarrado por todo el rostro, cuello y camisa lo que antes había sido una deliciosa crepa. No pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran y poco después estallara a carcajada limpia. Hinara se ofendió removiéndose con violencia para estirar la mano manchada de crema para atacar a Kageyama el cual se revolvió para evitar que aquello ocurriera. Y nuevamente, se revolcaban contra la hierba y el lodo de aquel parque.

Porque eso era divertido, porque eso era natural. Porque si Kageyama pensaba en que debía estar con alguien, ese alguien debía ser Hinata: con él podía ser Kageyama Tobio. Con cada una de sus facetas Shoyo las aceptaba sin chistar desde el rey autoritario y cruel pasando por el compañero capaz de todo, el entusiasta, el idiota que reprobaba los exámenes hasta el simple adolescente de quince años que era tras todas las otras capas. Con Hinata podía ser sin tener que aparentar. Shoyo le comprendía, sólo le bastaba una pequeña ranura al mayor para atravesarlo con su luz natural. El número diez de Karasuno, ese que su admiración por el Pequeño Gigante rayaba en adoración, había llenado cada una de las grietas en el pecho de Tobio, y quizás no había reparado nada pues esas heridas las debía de reparar por sí solo el jugador, pero por lo menos ahí dentro no se sentía tan frío, ahora había un cálido sentimiento que le acompañaba cada vez que estaban juntos.

Una vez más ambos quedaron sin aire y Kageyama quiso ir por un contraataque pero Hinata estaba a su lado, sofocado en su propio éxtasis con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra rozando sus dedos. Mirando el cielo de Tokio a horas de pisar otra vez la cancha en la final de primavera. A Tobio sólo le quedó enredar sus dedos con los de su bloqueador y visualizar un futuro donde más días como esos fueran lo común, lo natural. Apretó la mano y fue tiempo de Hinata de rezar a los dioses porque le brindaran más tiempo. Sólo un poco más de tiempo.

 _Acercó su enferma humanidad hacia la de Kageyama, recargándose de él._

 _La tienda Nike podía esperar un par de minutos_.

Durante el partido esa misma noche la cosa pinta peor que en el partido anterior, pero el grupo logra salir adelante. Con esfuerzos logran hacerlo. Ganan la confronta tras perder el primer set, de no haber sido por Daichi la moral del equipo se hubiera venido abajo y entonces todo habría estado perdido. Fue trabajo en conjunto: Tanaka y sus remates, habían logrado desconcertar un poco al otro equipo debido a que rugía con furia cada vez mandaba la pelota hasta el fondo, Azumane y su fuerza deliberada para hacer entender por qué era aún la estrella indiscutible, la pasión pasiva de Tsukki y sus estrategias que en manos de Kageyama se habían vuelto el infierno para los adversarios. Había sido un enfrentamiento complicado, claro que sí, pero bastante divertido.

El juego lo podían catalogar como el peor desde que habían ido contra Aoba y Oikawa, jamás nadie ni siquiera Ushiwaka daría tanto miedo como el Gran Rey, y lo catalogaban de aquel modo pues habían quedado hechos polvos pero nadie entendía porque se sentían como si hubiera sido la final y ahora fuesen los indiscutibles campeones, era extraño si lo pensaban desde el punto de vista externo, pero ellos que vivían la victoria como parte de su piel, como una capa extra de dermis, esa que estaba pegajosa y olorosa por la transpiración, era lo mejor del mundo.

Jugaron el segundo partido y después de haberle ganado a aquellos de Kansai se sentían tan poderosos que se les hizo poca cosa, no obstante, no subestimaron a sus enemigos y cogieron enserio cada uno de sus puntos, porque esos puntos no se anotaban solo, porque esos puntos en algún momento los hicieron dudar sobre su capacidad. Ese segundo equipo era bastante más simple y básico, sin jugadas llamativas o jugadores excepcionales, pero era la consolidación que tenían para jugar en conjunto lo que había hecho que Karasuno se exigiera más. Habían llegado a cuartos de final en años anteriores pero este año no estaban con sus jugadores de tercero y Karasuno estaba demasiado alzado como para impedir que se les fuera de las manos.

El calor de las dos victorias había provocado un extraño furor que no se controló ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en las habitaciones. Hinata había formado parte de la celebración pues por más atormentado que se encontrara era inevitable no gozar y regocijarse sobre la dicha de saber que estaban en cuartos de final, en los malditos cuartos, y ahora esperaban que Nekoma hiciera picadillo a su dos oponentes al día siguiente para poder llevar a cabo esa promesa. Fue en la habitación de Daichi donde los doce jugadores se reunió con permiso del entrenador para conversar, comer y desvelarse, sí, desvelarse al día siguiente se iban a quedar sólo para conocer sus contrincantes, y sobre todo para descansar el cuerpo. Ukai estaba seguro que al día siguiente el esfuerzo de ese día les iba a pasar factura a todos. Hasta Hinata que no había parado de gritar durante todo el encuentro.

La cosa en realidad había estado bastante animada, sobre todo cuando Tanaka sacó de su mochila de dormir una botella de sake mediana. Justo calzaba para una copa para cada uno de los doce estudiantes. Tsukki se negó en un principio, y claro que no era del tipo que cediera a la presión social, sin embargo, tras pensarlo un solo segundo y ver la cara de duda/suplica/haré lo mismo que hagas pero no me robes mi adolescencia descarriada de Yamaguchi accedió. Kageyama también estuvo por negarse pero al ver que Daichi había aceptado compartir con todos un trago de sake, sólo uno, supuso que no estaba "mal" el asunto. Además en los torneos escolares no hacían antidoping ni nada por el estilo, nadie sabría de la pequeña travesura cometida en la habitación 305 del hotle Biz en Tokio.

—¿Todos tienen vaso? —cuestionó Ennoshita mientras empezaba a escanciar en los aludidos de todos sus compañeros.

—Sí, todos tenemos vaso —dijo desganado Tsukki, sólo quería acabar para poder irse a dormir, a él no le iban las pijamadas, y se estaba esperando para que Tadashi socializara y lo arrastrara hacia la habitación donde ambos dormirían, el único motivo por el cual esperaba a su amigo era para que no fuera arrastrado a situaciones extrañas que lo terminaran por desvelar hasta altas horas de la noche, mismas a las que llegaría a la habitación donde él, Kei, iba a estar durmiendo y por consiguiente despertándose tras el alboroto de alguien entrando.

—Entonces ¡kampai! ¡Por la conquista del cielo de Tokio! —dijo Sawamura mientras alzaba su vaso de plástico con el contenido rosa. Los doces alzaron el vacio hacia donde el capitán dictaba, y después bebieron.

Noya y Tanaka se lo bebieron soltando exclamaciones de gusto, Suga se rió ante el sabor y la cara de asco de Azumane, Tsukki sonrió al ver un gesto muy similar en Kageyama.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿El sake de supermercado es muy corriente para el rey? —azuzó terminando su trago y tirando el vaso a un costado.

—No, creo que mi vaso tenía un bicho —indicó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad Kageyama-kun? —cuestionó Hinata para subir a la cama y ver el contenido del vaso blanco del aludido.

Kageyama se quejó al tener recargado a Hinata de su hombro, percibe el sutil aroma del sake que emanaba de la boca del menor que se quejaba por los gritos pegados por él mismo.

—Deja de gritar, ten… toma el mío… igual no me gusto.

—¿Ah? ¿Eres un niño? —molestó Kageyama haciéndose el conocedor de bebidas sólo para hacer enfadar a Hinata que se dejaba caer a la cama, el setter no despego la mirada del otro cogiendo el vaso del menor dejando de lado su propio vaso en la mesita de noche y dando un sorbo largo. Frunció el ceño al sabor amargo de la bebida—. Sabe horrible —espetó.

—¡Te dije! —gruñó Hinata que recibió de regreso su vaso vacío en la cara, Tobio se lo había arrojado—. ¿Quieres pelea?

El equipo se había quedado en silencio un par de segundos para después reír, nadie se atrevería a hacer la referencia de que habían bebido de la misma "copa" de sake, al menos esa era la idea hasta que Yamaguchi abrió la boca.

—Si esto fuera una celebración por boda, Kageyama y Hinata habrían sido los novios… han unido sus futuros y aceptado la voluntad de compartir los problemas venideros —advirtió el de pecas, a lo que ambos adolescentes se miraron entre sí.

Está de más decir que sus rostros se colorearon dándose cuenta de aquella atroz realidad pues aunque a ellos les iba bien la ceremonia que los comprometía aún más lo que se vino enseguida fue una broma que no terminaron de gastar en todo lo que duro el día y el viaje de regreso a Karasuno por parte de Tanaka, Tsukki y Noya. El dúo involucrado, el feliz matrimonio, se sintieron aliviados cuando escucharon que Daichi anunció dos días de descanso para retomar actividades nada más regresaran a clases.

Hinata y Kageyama no se vieron en esos dos días. Se comunicaban por medio de mensajes, sin embargo, fue el segundo día pasada la mañana que los mensajes de Shoyo se volvieron extraños, erráticos y hasta cierto punto cortante. En un principio pensó que estaba molesto por las publicaciones en son de burla de Tanaka en Facebook y secundadas –compartidas por todos los grupos escolares—por Tsukki. Pero de haber sido así se habría molestado con ellos y no con él. Tuvo serias intenciones de hacer su carrera matutina hasta la colina donde vivía el de cabellos naranja y preguntarles de frente qué era lo que ocurría pero temía alterarlo más.

Sin embargo recordó que Daichi le había dicho que no acosara al sol de Karasuno con preguntas innecesarias sobre el doctor, pues el menor del dúo de raros dedujo que quizás se trataba de aquello y eso lo ponía más ansioso. El capitán como casi la mayoría de aquellos que están mínima interesados por la salud del de cabellos naranjas se había tomado la molestia de colocar en el buscador de google: "cáncer" "mi amigo tiene cáncer" "cómo curar el cáncer" "cáncer y noviazgo". La bola siempre botaba hacia la comprensión del paciente: oídos, brazos y corazón abiertos hacia él. Sentirse cómodo y no como un ente distinto, enfermo. Nada de cuestionamientos que le remitieran a su condición ni mucho menos a que existía una posibilidad plausible de que dejará de ver la preciosa formación de nubes que les regalaba ocasionalmente el cielo de fin de invierno. Así que Kageyama tendría que acostumbrarse a ser paciente y que Hinata se acercará a él cuando estuviera listo.

Ciertamente para Hinata la que vivía ahora era una extraña realidad a la cual no se iba poder acostumbrar jamás. Mantener tanto tiempo los pies quietos en la tierra empezaba a causarle cierto escozor no sólo en su pecho sino en su pensamiento. En más de una ocasión durante el día su cabeza volaba hacia los días donde había visto el mundo desde su punto más alto gracias a los balones que siempre se elevaban para él. Poco a poco dichos recuerdos parecían ser ensoñaciones que sólo se sentían reales cuando podía escaparse de su miseria y rasgar con garras débiles un poco las paredes, botar un balón y rematarlo antes de que su tiempo muerto terminara y tuviera que volver a la horrible rutina impuesta por hombres en batas. Sólo dios –o los dioses—sabían cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer con vida pero más importante, cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer soportando esa tortura constante.

Esa misma realidad lo había eclipsado, haciéndole saber que no podía ir más allá. Pero algo curioso había pasado ese día, justamente dos cosas. Detalle que no había pasado por alto a sus padres. Ese día por la mañana el señor Hinata había viajado desde Sendai hasta su hogar para sentarse con su esposa y explicarle a su hijo que ya era tiempo de preparar su retirada del volley, sin embargo, tras decirles aquellas palabras que habían destrozado a Hinata el cartero había llevado lo que parecía una indicación divina. Una orden enviada por seres superiores. Ni Hinata Misaki, ni Hinata Aki, los padres del cuervo, sabían nada de medicina, o de voleibol, o de resistencia física, pero tras el rostro de su hijo que se debatía entre tirarse a al angustia, depresión o felicidad, alegría, supieron que no podían tomar una decisión ellos solos.

 _Si Shoyo lo quería, Shoyo debía luchar por ello._

 _Por su sueño._

 _Y sus padres lo iban a apoyar y detenerlo cuando su cuerpo realmente lo pidiera._

Quizás era por eso que se había animado en primer lugar en extender la invitación oficial de parte del Horizon para participar en el Grand Prix Sub-17 en Holanda como escolar invitado hacia Ukai sensei que confundido había leído todo con ojos primero inconscientes y después releer con ojos confundidos. Esa fría mañana de enero Hinata se había hecho un destello de valentía, decidido a que Ukai debía de recibir la carta antes de que la amargura y el desprecio por sí mismo acabaran por obligarlo a destruir el oficio. Porque él quería un futuro, uno propio, y hablar de él con la misma ilusión y determinación con la que Hanzel hablaba de su propio futuro.

—¿Qué es esto, Hinata? —preguntó el entrenador observando el papel entre sus manos. La boca se volvió ceniza a la que le apetecía un cigarrillo—. ¿De dónde sacaste esto, Hinata? —la voz dura y firme del entrenador hicieron que la mirada de algunos de los compañeros del menor que entrenaban los saques en la cercanía giraran su mirada hacia el par que hablaban.

Más allá Kageyama había depositado su mirada sobre el pequeño enano que le había estado evitando por Line la noche anterior.

—Me llegó ayer, mis padres han pedido que Ukai-san decida si soy apto para ello —hizo una reverencia—. Por favor, considérelo, Ukai-sensei.

Ukai se acarició el cuello serio observaba la hoja que Hinata le había llevado. Era cierto que Hinata era un jugador excepcional pero no comprendía que estaban viendo en él los del Horizon como para hacer semejante solicitud. Ahora que si lo ponía todo fríamente sobre el tablero, si Hinata estaba en condiciones de jugar pues lo mejor es que jugara para Karasuno, pero estaba el asunto que la inscripción al torneo se había omitido el nombre de Hinata debido a su condición y no figuraba dentro de la selección oficial, no era un problema pues se agregaba y ya, el detalle caía en precisamente la condición de Hinata.

—El doctor dijo que podía jugar con los cuidados que me han indicado… he estado entrenando y creo que puedo hacerlo, Ukai-sensei —a este punto el gimnasio se había quedado en silencio pues la voz del pelirrojo rompía el ruido del entrenamiento.

—¿Tú qué quieres hacer Hinata? —preguntó con toda la seriedad y entereza del mundo el teñido sin dejar de ver el documento.

—Quiero jugar para el Karasuno, Ukai-sensei.

—Sí, lo sé… pero entonces ¿por qué me trajiste esto? ¿Es por ir a conocer un país extranjero? ¿Es como una especie de reproche porque no estás jugando? O…

—No es eso, Ukai-sensei —dijo rápidamente—. En realidad… —se removió incomodo incorporándose y mirando el piso con las mejillas adquiriendo un tono rosado—. No tiene nada que ver conmigo o con Karasuno o con usted… —Ukai parecía no comprender—. Verá… —sus ojos aterrizaron en la alta médica que estaba en sus manos y no había entregado aún a Ukai, ese permiso que había conseguido el día anterior con el doctor tras el acoso inesperado del chico y tras un chequeo—. Aunque ahora mismo me metiera al equipo, sería apresurado… ellos están llevando su ritmo, pero no puedo sencillamente quedarme en la banda y observar… hago mis anotaciones.

—Y son muy útiles —interrumpió Ukai.

—Sí… pero no es tan útil como yo jugando en una cancha… rematando y… eso —jugó con sus dedos—. Quiero jugar con Karasuno y… también quiero representar a Japón, quizás no de la forma oficial como lo hará Ushijima y los otros pero si a mi manera, demostrar que no es por Karasuno, que no es por Kageyama o por alguien más que hago esto y aquello… sino por mí mismo y que el cáncer no es un freno… —alzó la mirada a su maestro—. Hay una semana de diferencia entre la final de Tokio y el primer partido en Brujas —ciudad donde serían los primeros partidos del Grand Prix—. Es un mes entero y… regresaría a mediados de las vacaciones de verano para alistarme y entrar al segundo año… yo quiero jugar con Karasuno y ganar con los de senpais y todos los demás pero… también quiero volverme más fuerte pues para segundo año, los senpais ya no estarán y será responsabilidad de nosotros volver a las nacionales y hacer de Karasuno una potencia… con lo que aprenda ahí… con lo que vea ahí sé que puedo volverme más fuerte, Ukai-sensei, por favor —la reverencia se hizo firme sin titubeos.

Keishi volvió a acariciar su nuca esa noche mientras meditaba sobre lo que iba a hacer. Cierto es que el médico había dado una autorización para que jugara pero se preguntaba cuánto es lo que realmente iba a soportar el cuerpo de Hinata antes de eclosionar. El chico tenía una resistencia absolutamente alta, mayor a la que había visto jamás, pero una enfermedad tan cruel como lo era el cáncer no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera. Meditó sus opciones y pensó en Kageyama y Tsukki, la oportunidad que se les había brindado al poder ir a entrenamientos y concentraciones especiales, aptas para sus habilidades, Hinata se había hecho una oportunidad a la fuerza obteniendo resultados a media. Ahora no era ni una concentración ni un entrenamiento, era una competencia, a nivel internacional. No era ir a jugar con la asociación de vecinos, era algo grande y gordo. Además… recordaba la forma de juego tan sólida del Horizon, una forma de juego que no iba para nada con los del Karasuno, mucho menos para un alma tan libre como lo era Hinata.

Un jugador como Oikawa o como Aone sería más apto para aquel papel y ni siquiera estaban considerados dentro del torneo nacional así que no habría mucho apuro con pedirles que se unieran a ellos. Sin embargo, ellos habían elegido a Hinata. ¿Dejarlo ir a su suerte? ¿Y si fracasaba miserablemente? Pero… ¿y si triunfaba? No se trataba del cáncer o de sí Shoyo podía jugar, se trataba de la capacidad del muchacho. Era una decisión que él no podía tomar, se sentía cobarde buscando excusas para negarle a Shoyo la ida pues de algo estaba seguro y es que si ocurría cualquier cosa se iba a sentir culpable de por vida.

 _Decisiones, decisiones, en esos momentos se daba cuenta que aún era un mocoso y no podía tomar el toro por los cuernos._

—Qué vaya.

—¿Qué?

—Si lo dejas aquí lo estarías privando de una oportunidad de oro… quizás no gane y se vuelva un lastre para el otro equipo que tiene su propio ritmo… pero, un entrenador no se dejaría llevar por mero capricho al ver algo tan exótico como Hinata, Keiishi, y mucho menos un entrenador como Frank Jeffery que ha estado en torneos internacionales… —el abuelo del teñido dio una larga calada de humo a su cigarrillo. Ambos estaban sentados en el borde del pasillo exterior de la casa del mayor frente a la cancha de volley—. Si ese entrenador a decidido reclutar al enano es porque hay algo para él, y si sólo es para rellenar la banca pues… será un viaje por el mundo gratis, aunque conociéndolo… con sólo ponerlo de frente a un partido apuesto de que de algo se va a apropiar —dio otra calada—. Pero si realmente lo quiere para algo, y ese algo funciona… —sonrió el anciano mientras se incorporaba lentamente—. Te van a regresar a Hinata Shoyo más experimentado… este año se van los de tercero… y deberás rellenar con algo ese hueco gigante, Keiishi…

—Pero Hinata y su condi…

Una patada en la espalda lo hizo callar.

—No te atrevas a hablar sobre "condiciones y salud" frente a mí… así que cierra la maldita boca, firma el permiso y deja que el chico vaya… ahora que si no quieres mandar a un lastimero cuervo… déjalo jugar en los partidos de las nacionales… servirán de calentamiento… —bromeó Ukai empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa—. Aunque al final, es tu decisión, Keiishi… es tu equipo, tú sabes qué hacer con él…

En primer lugar si supiera qué hacer con su equipo, en específico con Hinata y la situación no estaría pidiendo ayuda, para empezar, y para terminar, no era sólo su equipo. Y si lo meditaba no sólo era su equipo., era el de todos: el de Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, todos… todos. Incluso el de Shoyo.

Y fue en ese momento en que la respuesta le llegó.

.

.

.

 **Review:**

 **Yukie** : Hahahaha, tu review me hizo el día, cada vez que lo leo me alegro un poquito más. Y bueno, sí, esta historia es el mar de triste por el simple hecho del argumento principal, se me dan muy bien hacer sufrir a los personajes según me dicen conocidos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno, te diré que no todo el fic será KageHina -super spoiler- y es todo lo que diré, en lo personal el KageHina me gusta mucho y casi no hay historias sobre ellos, por otro lado, leer que lees la historia a pesar de que no es de tu total agrado la pareja principal, o la que se supone debe de serlo, me infla el ego hasta más allá de las nubes. Por la virgen de la macarena que lo hace. Por desgracia, como dije, a partir de este punto pues nos divorciamos del manga y seguimos nuestro propio "au", no obstante trato de remitir casi todo al manga pues sí, en el anime se roban partes importantes, apenas el fin de semana he hecho rabia por el capítulo de Haikyuu! del viernes, me robaron un diálogo súper importante d eUkai-sensei, pero ni qué hacer. Y bueno, quedó resuelto el misterio de Bokuto hahaha, aunque creo que ya se resolvieron muchos misterios. Y seguirán resolviéndose en el futuro donde espero aún te encuentres.

Gracias por tu apoyo nuevamente y nos leemos pronto. c:

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	8. Un ave lejos de la jaula

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, sólo la historia y los oc que aparecen en ella.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi. Enfermedad. Hurt. Ocs.

 **Cronopios del autor** : Vamos por el capítulo ocho y no me la creo que es la primera vez que avanzo tanto en una historia, y me alegra avisarles que tengo hasta el capítulo doce escrito -yehi-, sin embargo, deduzco que muchas me van a odiar más y más a partir del siguiente. Pero... NO ME IMPORTA porque yo las amo con todo y su odio. De verdad que trato escribir cosas hermosas y románticas y provida pero... no me sale, mi vena angst-drama-hurt es más fuerte y eso me da tristeza. Lo lamento chicos, prometo que mi siguiente proyecto será más feliz. Otra cosa, la semana pasada no actualicé "Circo de las rarezas" ni "Reyes de la montaña", estoy esperando tenerlas un poquito avanzadas para poder publicar con tranquilidad. Yo creo que entre esta semana y la siguiente estaré actualizando. Tranquilas que no abandonaré ningún proyecto. Muchas gracias por los follows, los favs y los reviews del capítulo pasado, son lo más c:

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando los medicamentos fallan, y las esperanzas flaquean sólo había una persona a la que Shoyo solía llamar. Una única persona que le podía dar aliento sin sentirse patético. El cuerpo dolía como no se tenía idea. Los tratamientos de un tiempo a la fecha habían sido más abrasivos de lo normal. No podía con eso, no podía con esa carga. Dios, pedía porque todo se acabará. Había estado yendo a grupos de ayuda pero ver a un círculo de personas que tenían grabadas en su frente la palabra "muerte" más allá de ayudarlo lo hacían sentirse peor. Miserable. Era como estar ante una final y saber de antemano que el partido estaba arreglado para que tu equipo perdiera. Esa misma impotencia era la que se expandía por su cuerpo.

—¿Tobio?

—¿Shoyo?

—Lamento llamarte a esta hora…

—N-no… no te disculpes ¿estás bien?

—Oye ¿estás ocupado?

Un silencio respondió, después ruido que apenas fue audible. Hinata podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse al setter moverse con cuidado para salir de la cama y caminar hacia la terraza de su habitación, esa terraza por la que tantas veces había reptado para llegar hasta el encuentro de su Julieta, aunque los roles se jugaban distintos llegada la hora de amar, a Hinata siempre le gustaba joder con que él era el Romeo de la relación. La respiración de Kageyama del otro lado sonó de pronto más intensa, sí, estaba afuera, en el frío invierno de Tokio.

—¿Te abrigaste?

A Kageyama se le encogió el corazón. ¿Cómo podía pensar cosas como esas cuando la voz sonaba tan afectada.

—Sí, me abrigué, mamá…

—Oye… la tía me va reclamar si sabe que te estoy llamando a esta hora y sales de tu pieza sin abrigarte bien…

—No creo que a mamá le importe —dijo Tobio, relajado, no quería mostrarse ansioso, aunque después de dos minutos de mutis compartida aclaró su garganta—. ¿Y bien?

—Kageyama sigue siendo un impaciente, estaba creando tensión.

—Idiota, ¿qué más tensión quieres? Estás en Suiza, yo en Japón, creo que suficiente tensión hay…

—No, no… ya sabes de esa tensión que hay en las novelas…

—Deja de ver programas para mujeres de cuarenta, por favor, Shoyo.

La risa del menor sonó sincera y eso le llenó al alma al colocador de la selección japonesa. Después la tos crónica y constante hizo que se rascara la nuca con cierta desesperación. Seguía experimentando ataques de rabia al pensar sobre la condición del pelirrojo.

—Oye… ¿estás bien?

Más tos.

—Shoyo, ¿Estás solo? ¿No está contigo Tooru?

—Sí —Kageyama escuchó arcadas y supo que la cosa no iba bien cuando un ruido sordo se escuchó, más ruido por parte de Hinata. Decidió colgar y marcar enseguida al excapitán del Seijou. El pulso le tembló, mientras que buscaba en la agenda de su smarthphone el número que tuvo que haber borrado tras todo aquel incidente en Los Ángeles hacía cinco años atrás pero que aún así conservaba por cualquier tipo de situación.

—Ya sé, ya sé, te llamó después —contestó Oikawa antes de que la llamada se cortara. Kageyama apretó los labios y una agitación se produjo lentamente en su pecho, empezando a crecer, y a crecer, como el huevo de un ave que eclosiona y en cuestión de segundos ya no es un polluelo sino una furiosa y hambrienta águila que rasga y pica, despedaza queriendo salir de su encierro. El teléfono en un momento de lucidez fue guardado en la bolsa de su pijama pero la pequeña y coqueta mesita de madera para tomar el café que mantenía en su balcón salió disparada contra el barandal; despedazándose en el impacto ante la fuerza furiosa que el colocador presto a la acción.

 _Maldijo el nombre de Oikawa. Maldijo a Shoyo por haberle llamado. Se maldijo él, y maldijo a la puta enfermedad._

 **8.- Un ave lejos de la jaula.**

—Kageyama —habló con media voz el pelirrojo mientras apretaba una pequeña bolsa de cartón. La estrujaba. La retorcía queriendo verter en ese fuerte agarre el miedo, el pánico y dolor que estaba sintiendo ante el rechazo evidente de su setter. Su amigo. Su… su cosa extraña que era Kageyama, esa cosa o persona, que le hacía estrujar el pecho y cada uno de sus músculos cada vez que hablaban o se miraban. Era extraño, nunca lo había sentido pero ahí estaba, se había dado cuenta de eso desde el día en que Kageyama había ido a su casa tras su altercado en que el equipo completo se enterara que tenía cáncer y que iba a dejar el equipo, ese día él había colapsado y Kageyama había ido a verle para pedirle disculpas. Tras verlo ahí, doliente y con los ojos empañados por una extraña expresión, sintió como el aire se volvía más ligero entre ellos, como el ambiente había empezado cambiar y como nada iba a ser como antes.

A partir de ese instante, Shoyo había puesto total atención a cómo el mundo iba girando. Su lugar terrenal en el espacio era distinto y parecía gustarle más si alguien como Kageyama Tobio estaba a su lado. La existencia haciendo su magia, el tiempo transformándolos a ellos, disfrutando como de ser "Hinata-idiota", era "Shoyo-estúpido". Hasta el sabor de los remates había empezado a mutar en una extraña hazaña que sólo los amantes experimentados en la cancha podían hacer: Limpios y serenos, transferían confianza y paz. Eran sensaciones que no podía explicar, el inocente vocabulario de Shoyo no alcanzaba a descifrar todo.

—Kage-geyama —volvió a llamar Shoyo, para este punto se había empezado a romper en pequeños fragmentos, hacía un esfuerzo por no desmoronarse ahí mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Mírame… —suplicó con voz baja.

—…

—¡Tobio! —gimió dando algunos pasos hacia él.

El aludido se incorporó echando a su hombro la maleta deportiva que había estado alistando.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Hinata —expresó con frialdad.

—P-pero… no me estoy yendo para siempre, y el doctor me ha dado autorización, y… Kageyama… Tobio, Tobio… no me mires así —suplicó mientras caminaba aún detrás de él cuando éste le rebasó por un lado para seguir andando hacia la salida del gimnasio.

Los otros miembros del club habían escuchado la mayor parte de la penosa conversación pero por sugerencia –orden- de Suga habían empezado a acercarse al autobús, de algún modo se merecían esa especie de privacidad, misma que se perdió cuando el dúo salió del recinto y llevaron la penosa escena al exterior donde era evidente y difícil se eludir.

—¡Kageyama! —gritó Hinata.

—¡No, Hinata! ¡No! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡No quiero hacerlo! —respondió el cuervo llamando por fin la atención de todos, que si bien habían estado espiando, ahora era inevitable observar como Kageyama empujaba a Hinata.

—Oe, Kageyama —Daichi hizo el amago de acercarse pero Suga enseguida lo detuvo y negó.

—¡Eres un maldito egoísta desconsiderado! ¡Sólo nos usaste todos estos malditos meses para mejorar tu patética técnica! A la primera oportunidad te estas largando dejándonos a todo atrás…

—¡No los estoy abandonando, Kageyama! Só-sólo es una oportunidad como la que tuviste tú, o como la que tuvo Tsukishima.

—A mí no me metan en sus problemas… de idiotas —susurró el rubio desde su lugar desinteresado totalmente por la situación, seguía ayudando a subir las maletas, no por el placer de servir, sino por la obligación que un "sorteo" al azar donde había perdido.

—¡No es lo mismo! —jadeó furioso Kageyama—. No es lo mismo, Karasuno no tenía ningún partido importante, no había nada… es diferente, ni siquiera te atrevas a compararlo porque el entrenamiento era para que mejoraramos y ni siquiera tuvimos elección, fue…

—Tuviste la elección de quedarte o ir… nadie te obligo.

—Y nadie te está obligando en este momento, Hinata. De ir a jugar con un montón de desconocidos a jugar… no un partido… sino la final de las nacionales prefieres largarte con los extranjeros desconocidos con los cuales apenas has hablado un par de veces, pues perfecto… —movió las manos—. No tengo interés en tipos que son doble cara como tú —expetó acercándose al menor—. Hasta un sujeto desagradable y con mala actitud como Oikawa anteponía a su equipo sobre cualquier otra cosa… pero tú… has perdido todo mi respeto, Shoyo… —farfulló lo último sobre el rostro del más pequeño, al punto que sus alientos se mezclaron en uno. A Hinata aquel acercamiento en cualquier otro momento le hubiera parecido la cosa más vergonzosa del mundo, pues había percibido hasta la fragancia refrescante de la pasta dental sabor menta que el otro usaba, sin embargo, ahí, en medio del patio lateral de la Preparatoria Karasuno, todo fue un golpe certero y directo.

El gesto del pelirrojo se marchitó al borde de un colapso.

—Pues… yo aún pienso que eres genial, Tobio… y sé que harás ganar al equipo, porque el equipo necesita una torre de control, no un rematador enfermo que se canse a los dos minutos de jugar… —empujó la bolsa de cartón hacia el pecho del colocador, no hubo manos que sostuvieran la bolsa así que irremediablemente cayó al piso. Hinata apretó más los labios y rodeó la estatua que era Kageyama para ir hacia el resto del equipo que enseguida trató de reponer el semblante—. Mucho éxito, estaré apoyándolos.

—Seguro… suerte para ti también, Hinata —pidió Daichi con una sonrisa.

—No olvides enviar fotografías de las chicas, hablales de tus senpais —alegó Tanaka con efusividad mientras Noya se le colgaba al cuello y lo despeinaba.

—Sí, sí… aunque diles que tenemos a nuestra diosa… —dijo el líbero.

—Hinata, esto es de parte del equipo —masculló Shimizu que se acercaba con un obsequio.

—Procura no apartarte del grupo, Hinata, con tu excelente inglés seguro no te volvemos a ver —agregó Tsukishima subiéndose de una vez al autobús.

—Traes recuerdos para todos —sugirió otra vez Tanaka.

—Que Hinata va a competir no va a hacer turismo, aunque no olvides traer buenos recuerdos y una victoria, para cuando hayamos ganado el campeonato ustedes seguirán en competencia así que vamos estar al pendiente, animándote —señaló Daichi con confianza.

—Gracias por su apoyo —el labio inferior le tembló al pelirrojo. Sus emociones eran un tren desbocado que estaba tomando peligrosas curvas a una velocidad acelerada, en cualquier momento iba a volcar, pero soportaría—. De verdad… —ahora su voz fue la que se volvió trémula, restregó con fuerza sus ojos, el llanto quería salir por tristeza y autentica felicidad a partes iguales—. Ganaré igual que ustedes… no los defraudaré… gracias —hizo una reverencia.

—Hinata —habló Kageyama a un lado suyo, los ojos de todos estuvo puesta en el dúo de raros. El corazón del pelirrojo latió con fuerza girando con lentitud sus ojos, la saliva que pasó por su garganta hizo que ésta ardiera.

—No quiero tu basura sentimental —entregó la bolsa de cartón que Hinata le había dado sobre el paquete que sostenía Shoyo.

El silencio se formó al tanto Kageyama subía al autobús.

—El rey ha vuelto.

Ni siquiera tuvo que girar la mirada el de ojos azules para saber que aquel comentario había sido por parte de Tsukishima que se encontraba en el primer asiento.

Claro, el rey había vuelto.

—¿Todas tus medicinas?

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Y empacaste tu ropa interior?

—También.

—¿Traes el número del hospital más cercano que nos recomendó el doctor Fujita?

—Sí.

—¿Y el cargador de tu teléfono?

—Sí.

—¿Traes el celular?

—Sí…

—¿Tu pasaporte?

Hinata alzó su documentación. Hanzel a su lado sólo podía sonreír como un buen chico jugando con su teléfono, posteando en redes sociales las fotografías de su boleto a avión y su gafete como jugador representante de Japón en la Copa Sub 17 de Holanda. Le parecía un extraño sueño, el primer paso a su brillante futuro.

—Han-kun —llamó la acongojada madre de Shoyo, a lo que éste enseguida guardó el móvil para observar a la señora. Muy bonita, típico estereotipo japonés, aunque a los ojos del chico todas las japonesas eran muy bellas.

—Sí, señora.

—Por favor… cualquier cosa…

—La llamaré, señora. Le prometí que me iba hacer cargo de su hijo, vigilaré sus comidas, que esté bien arropado por las noches, que tome todas sus medicinas y hasta traigo la correa que me ha dado para amarrarlo cuando salgamos a correr —mostró la susodicha que era utilizado como arnés de seguridad para niños pequeños. El pelirrojo sólo pudo ocultar su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

—Muy bien, Han-kun, vayan y ganen…

—Ese es el plan, señora.

La mujer abrazó a Hanzel, después a su hijo y se alejó, el padre de Hinata se acercó entonces.

—Recuerda que ganar no lo es todo.

—Para mí si papá…

Esa no era la única que iba a ganar.

Los señores Hinatas observaron en silencio como su hijo y su nuevo, excéntrico y extranjero compañero se unían al resto de chicos que caminaban animadamente hacia el andel donde documentarían equipaje. Hinata era el más bajito de la cuadrilla pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a los padres del sol de Karasuno era no verlo portar el ya acostumbrado la casaca que lo designaba como jugador del club de voleibol del Karasuno. Era extraño asociar a su hijo con otro color que no fuera el color de los cuervos, ahora portaba un uniforme distinto. Aunque la convicción y el hambre de victoria era la misma.

Hanzel le explicó a Hinata que era un viaje largo, muy largo, a diferencia de otros internacionales no habría escalas, el avión donde iban era uno equipado para viajes de larga duración. Le contó sobre su propio viaje de Los Ángeles a Narita hacía dos años atrás, y cómo tendría que hacer el mismo recorrido para agosto para hacer exámenes de la universidad. Conversaron acerca de un par de remates y Hanzel le entregó la lista de señales que utilizaría específicamente con él para acoplarse, tenían dos días para entrenar y coordinar bien, aunque en los escasos entrenamientos que habían logrado tener antes había hecho buena dupla, Hinata sabía que iba a ser complicado que Hanzel y él acoplaran a la primera pero se las arreglarían, los dos estaban ansiosos por ganar.

—Toma el de la ventanilla… —pidió con una sonrisa—. La vista es asombrosa.

Hinata hizo caso, y se sentó abrochando el cinturón, pero pronto se quedó callado, ensimismado. Había estado tan inmerso en sus problemas emocionales, la confusión y miseria sentimental, su problema de salud y la implicación ética de haber dejado a su equipo solo en medio de una guerra, que dejó pasar por alto un problema que bien sería "diminuto" pero que ahora se le venía encima. Su mano enseguida buscó la de Hanzel que saltó al darse cuenta del contacto. Regresó el apretón mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando la fuente del pánico que estaba experimentando el pelirrojo, pues sentía el pulso trémulo, la palma fría y sudorosa, conociendo a Shoyo algo malo debía estar pasando. ¿Terroristas? ¿Kageyama lo había seguido hasta el avión? ¿Algún exrival?

—¿Qué suc-

—Hanzel… —la voz ahogada en el terror apenas era entendible—. ¿Es… esta cosa…?

—¿Esta cosa?

—Sí… ¿es…esta co-cosa… —tragó saliva el pelirrojo—… no se cae? ¿cierto?

—¿Ah? ¿Esta cosa? ¿Te refieres al avión, Shoyo? —enarcó la ceja —. ¿Acaso… es tu primera vez?

Las primeras dos horas de vuelo fueron paranoia pura. Inclusive el usuario Unsettermas_01 de Instagram había subido un vídeo donde se le podía ver a Shoyo con la cara metida en una bolsa de cartón mientras que rezaba sus predicciones de viaje que iban desde aducciones alienígenas y choques con naves intergalácticas que orbitaran al mismo tiempo en los cielos internacionales. Conforme el tiempo pasó, el menor se quedó dormido. Hanzel a su lado sólo le observaba con calma. Reflexionaba sobre lo afortunado que era y lo pendejo que había sido Kageyama, nada más ganaran en Holanda y regresarán a Japón iría a cruzar un par de palabras con el moreno. Más tarde que temprano también cayó rendido, pero acostumbrado a los vuelos largos terminó por despertar pasadas las ocho horas de vuelo continuo, era directo a la capital de Holanda, doce felices horas, y de ahí casi seis horas en autobús hasta Brujas, la travesía por el mundo.

Los sueños de Hinata fluctuaban entre momentos vividos en el gimnasio de su escuela y lo que su inconsciente creía pudo haber sido su participación en la final. Sintiendo los nervios que todos debían tener, con la ansiedad por escuchar el silbato del árbitro llamando al saque. Con el hambre de un remate y la necesidad de escuchar la voz de Kageyama gritándole idiota. Daichi volviéndose la fuerza adicional haciendo que la magia siguiera transcurriendo. Asahi tan confiable iba a estar detrás y Tsukki con su gesto impenetrable preparado para cada uno de los ataques.

—¡Mío! —gritaría mientras corre hacia la red apresurando el salto, y para cuando su mano baja manda de un impulso salvaje el balón hacia el otro lado de la red. Desciende en cámara lenta observando cómo su remate a logrado impactar entre dos de los bloqueadores, quienes apenas entienden que un monstruo los ha marcado—. ¡Sí! —rugiría.

—¡Buen remate, Hinata! —alguien del equipo día al tanto Daichi volvería a recibir el balón para prepararse y dar un saque igual de potente al que habría dado al inicio.

—Hinata —llamaría Kageyama mientras le regala una mirada y después acomodaría su cabello detrás de su oreja. Hinata parpadearía varias veces y sonreiría confiado. Sería un rápido a la inversa, es decir, para Tanaka que estaba atrás. Cambiarían posición por un segundo. Algo como el ataque sincronizado pero sólo con dos personas. Tanaka quien habría visto aquello sonreiría disimuladamente porque daba la casualidad que el equipo contra el que se enfrentaban eran observadores, Karasuno tendría que aguardar todas sus cartas lo más cuidadoso que pudieran para no ser descubiertos tan rápido.

 _Todas las cartas bajo la mesa, fuera del alcance de la vista del adversario._

Sin Hinata en el partido la cosa se complicaban, habían estado jugando los últimos partidos sin él así que tenían una idea de cómo era luchar sin una de sus armas más fuertes. No obstante, lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento a Daichi no era la formula que usarían para ganar, sino la inestabilidad emocional evidente por la cual estaba cruzando Kageyama. Torció los labios mientras que lo veía beber con molestia el agua, casi como si despreciara lo que estaba ingiriendo. Secándose los labios con violencia y con el ceño fruncido tal como si esté fuese ya parte de su rostro desde que había tomado su lugar en el asiento del autobús que lo había trasladado hasta Tokio.

Hablar con los más jóvenes era siempre un suplicio para Sawamura, por más que Koushi le dijera que lo hacía muy bien, a él le sabía que sus palabras siempre estaban vacías, una verborrea que no llevaba a ningún lado. Por otro lado notaba con cierta envidia como Ennoshita se acercaba para pasarle otra botella de agua a Kageyama

—Aquí tengo una… gracias, Ennoshita-san —inquirió Kageyama desconcertado.

—Sí, pero parece que estás tomando veneno, Kageyama-kun —expresó el número seis con su gesto serio—. Así que supuse que había algo malo con la botella o con el agua.

—N-no… está bien.

—Perfecto —Ennoshita desvió la mirada y la volvió a Kageyama—. Entonces hay algo mal contigo, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, si no es la botella, si no es el agua, y aún parece que estás muriendo cada vez que respiras, entonces hay algo mal contigo.

—…

—Hmp… ¿es por lo de Hinata, no?

El setter apretó los labios, y bajó el rostro.

—A veces nos equivocamos, no sabemos utilizar las mejores palabras y en lo que a mí respecta no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia en el ámbito romántico.

—¿Romántico?

—Pero… creo que a Hinata le quedó claro que lamentabas mucho lo que pasó.

Los ojos de Kageyama se abrieron de par a par ante las palabras ajenas para después entrecerrarlos y desviarlo. Apretando su vaso de plástico, habían pasado sólo un par de horas desde que en el estacionamiento de la escuela Karasuno supiera que el rey había retornado. Subiendo al autobús, acomodándose en el asiento, dándose cuenta que si acomodaba la mochila con sus pertenencias en el asiento que había a su lado, éste, el asiento, siempre iba a estar así: lleno de cualquier cosa inanimada pero no de una persona que le regalara en los peores días una sonrisa, un empujón o un " _qué malo Kageyama_ ". Si permitía que el rencor, los celos y el enojo siguieran actuando por él, iba a hacer una grieta igual de grande como la que había hecho con sus compañeros de equipo de la escuela secundaria, pero en esta ocasión no habría nadie para indicarle que estaría ahí para él. No, no. No podía pasar eso. Así que en seguida que el capitán y el resto del equipo habían empezado a subir al autobús para partir a Tokio, él despegó la carrera para bajar y buscar con desesperó a Hinata.

—¡Kageyama! —había gritado Daichi tratando de detener al colocador.

Ukai fue el único testigo de primera mano en el momento exacto en que Tobio girara con fuerza al bloqueador central para abrazarlo, aferrarse a él. Apretarlo contra sí y hundir su nariz contra los cabellos despeinados del sol de Karasuno, quien confundido sólo se quedó de pie dejándose hacer entre ese par de brazos.

—Idiota —farfulló Kageyama. No un perdón, no un lo siento. Sólo él siendo él. Empujando sus sentimientos de arrepentimiento.

Ante el recuerdo, y al saberse correspondido con brazos temblorosos, no pudo nada más que teñirse de rojo y ocultar su rostro lejos de la mirada de Ennoshita. No había estado en paz desde ese abrazo, no por la vergüenza de haberlo hecho frente a todo el equipo, entrenador y maestro titular, sino por la culpa de no haber dicho nada más que un simple "idiota".

—A veces las acciones dicen más que las palabras, Kageyama-kun —refirió Ennoshita antes de sonreírle para volver al entrenamiento.

Daichi se pudo sentir más aliviado cuando vio cómo los hombros de Kageyama se relajaron y por el modo en que Ennoshita sonreía camino a la línea de saque donde todos lanzaban al otro lado de la red, supuso que había sido una buena elección no haber intervenido ene se pozo. Después de todo, él no acababa de entender la relación entre Kageyama y Hinata, no es que le importará si salían o no, lo que le importaba es que ambos estuvieran bien, en paz, sobre todo Hinata. Claro que él había sido el primero en negarse en su fuero interno sobre la participación de Shoyo en la Copa sub-17, no obstante, tras escuchar las palabras de Suga se dio cuenta que en realidad sólo era su preocupación hablando a través de una negación. Shoyo había decidido seguir luchando, mantenerse sano a pesar que su cuerpo había decidido pudrirse.

 _Sus pensamientos, estarían con Shoyo. Sus pensamientos como el de todo el equipo. Porque un cuervo a donde fuese que fuera, peleaba._

 _Karasuno, peleaba._

Poco a poco la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana del avión lo dejaba cegado. Dolía. Pero no se movió. El cuello como el resto de su cuerpo se sentía extraño, con punzadas latentes adquiridas gracias a la postura en que había caído dormido. Sus ojos se pasearon de las nubes que sobrevolaban y que por un momento le hicieron dudar si seguía soñando o era la realidad. Porque si era la realidad, juraba que era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Bostezó volviéndose a acurrucar debajo de la manta, misma que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta él, pero ah, qué bien se sentía. Removiéndose nuevamente, dentro de su campo de visión corto captó a Hanzel, quien veía fijamente a su tablet, traía puesto los audífonos y masticaba algo, quizás goma de mascar. Estudió el perfil del armador del equipo al cual se había incorporado y descubrió en esa mirada analítica la misma mirada que Kageyama colocaba cuando estudiaban a su siguiente adversario.

Es decir, después de que diera la hoja a Ukai para que aceptará y diera autorización para irse a Holanda, había estado entrenando con regularidad con el equipo, en los descansos Kageyama junto con Ukai y Daichi habían estudiado el vídeo del equipo contra quien iban a jugar en la ronda de cuartos de final. Buscando huecos y secuencias repetitivas, como era de esperarse de alguien como Tobio, un genio pues, logró señalar las señales y su significado, al antídoto para ese veneno había sido no ser muy evidentes en lo que respectaba su descubrimiento, por el contrario, atacarían "inocentemente" para hacer que sus oponentes fallaran por desesperación más que por errores de campo. Era una estrategía solida nacida de un intenso estudio.

Pero al acercarse Hinata a espiar la tablet el desconcierto corrió a su cabeza.

—¿Eso es… Naruto?

—¿Ah?

Hanzel bajó los audífonos de diadema que utilizaba y colocó en "pausa" el aparato mientras que Kakashi se congelaba con un ataque que iba dirigido a Obito, su amigo de la infancia. El americano se giró sonriente al que creía dormido.

—¿Estás viendo Naruto?

—¡Sí! ¿Quieres verlo conmigo? Traigo otros audífonos y un dispersor doble para conectar dos cables —dijo apresurado a buscar en la mariconera que no se había quitado y estaba sobre su vientre.

—No, está bien.

—¿En serio? ¿No te gusta Naruto? Pensé que a todos los japoneses les gustaba Naruto —acusó con un puchero el moreno.

—Es decir, sí me gusta Naruto, pero no a todos los japoneses les gusta —ladeó el rostro—. Pensé que ibas a estar viendo ya sabes…

—¿Un juego de algunos contra los que vamos a pelear?

—Sí…

—Bueno, sí, tenía pensado descargarme algunos pero… —Hanzel siguió buscando lo prometido en aquella bolsa—, iba aponerme ansioso e iba querer empezar a jugar, por desgracia está prohibida abandonar el asiento mientras el avión esté en movimiento, así que… mejor descargué Naruto y un anime spokon que me recomendaron, es sobre unos chicos que hacen patinaje artístico, gay~ —canturreó. A lo que Hinata sonrió.

Hanzel y él tenían mucho en común, tanto como Kageyama con él. Ahora caía en cuenta que iba estar recibiendo los balones de alguien confiable. Alguien que en su cabeza sólo entraba el voleibol. Aceptó los auriculares cuando Hanzel se los ofreció y se dispuso a ver el capítulo que había visto en vivo hacía varios meses ya.

—¿Si sabes que Obito se muere, no?

—¡Ah! Hinata no hagas spoilers, idiota —se quejó en un lloriqueó el colocador.

Después de los últimos veinte capítulos de Naruto, los últimos seis de Yuri On Ice, los doce de Boku no Hero y los doce de los chicos porristas, Hinata descubrió que se había equivocado, Hanzel no se parecía en absolutamente en nada a Kageyama. El moreno hubiera mandado a la mierda la tablet después del primer desnudo de Viktor Nikiforov en el primer capítulo de Yuri On Ice, a diferencia de Hanzel que había empezado a hacer un discurso sobre lo falso que eran esos glúteos y lo poco conveniente que sería tener la condición "atlética" de Viktor para jugar volley. Se debe mencionar que durante los seis capítulos Hinata vivió el martirio de su vida, el mismo martirio que seguramente los hermanos menores de hermanas mayores debían de sufrir durante su infancia al ser expuestos a un sinfín de experimentos de moda donde su género sexual habría sido cambiado una y otra vez: de chico a chica.

Por suerte, y hablaba de verdadera suerte, para Hinata la tortura llegó a su fin cuando el capitán encendió el anuncio de abrochar cinturón, indicando en inglés que estaban en cielos europeos y que pronto, cuestión de minutos aterrizarían.

—Mira por la ventana —pidió Hanzel con una sonrisa suave a lo que Hinata sólo obedeció.

Sintió un vuelco en su estomago cuando observó las estructuras con la vista de un águila que sobrevolaba desde la altura a la que iba. Alas para que las quiero si tengo pies para saltar, de pronto dejó de tener significado y su existencia la sintió pequeña. El aliento se le contuvo en los pulmones mientras sus ojos brillaron maravillados. Hanzel empezó a guardar sus pertenencias con cuidado dejando sólo la tablet entre sus manos, no obstante sonrió con suavidad al ver la maravillosa vista que la sonrisa de Shoyo le estaba otorgando. Rió entredientes, ahora era él el que parecía dudar de su propia identidad sexual. Estúpidos animes con fanservice bien hecho. Negó. Ese era un ave que no vería en su jaula aunque lo deseara con fuerza. No, señor. De lejos libre y volando con los suyos. Un ave que le dejaría usar sus alas por una corta temporada. Un ave que volaría para él pero sólo eso.

 _Un ave prestada._

 _Porque en Karasuno no existía un solo jugador que no se considerara un ave,_ eso le había dicho Takeru, el capitán de uno de los equipos a los que habían enfrentado en aquel entonces que entrenaran con diferentes escuelas de la prefectura de Miyagi. Y era cierto, todos sus jugadores saltaban con una ansiedad de permanecer arriba, siempre arriba inalcanzable pero Hinata, Hinata en particular poseía una capacidad especial que era la misma que había llevado a Hanzel a suplicarle, robarle a su entrenador que lo invitaran que se gestionará todo para sustituir a uno de los jugadores que no iba poder acompañarlos a Holanda.

La primera vez que lo había visto fue de casualidad en un vídeo transmisión en vivo que una amiga de Shiratorizawa de la prefectura de Miyagi estaba haciendo de la final prefectural, ahí lo vio, volverse agua y discurrir entre los pases de su genio armador y la defensa de ese monstruos rubio. La capacidad de engullirse él sólo varios puntos, acciones desesperadas en momentos claves, no a cualquiera le salían esos cortes, esas fintas, no era un genio como su armador, ni tampoco poseía el talento físico como el bloqueador rubio. Por el contrario, poseía otra clase de arte en sus movimientos. Una danza a destiempo. Él quería armar para él y ver ese hermoso y frágil movimiento de brazos. Después vino el viaje de entrenamiento e insistió que fuera en la región de Miyagi y… lo demás era historia.

Quedo prendado de esa hermosa ave que extendía sus brazos, estiraba sus piernas y se volvía capaz de conquistar cualquier cielo.

Al desembarcar en el aeropuerto de Ámsterdam los ojos de Hinata no se podían llenar de lo sobreexcitado que se encontraban. Quería correr para todos lados, tomar fotografías hasta de la envoltura de alguna comida que se había caído del tacho de la basura que estaba en su máxima capacidad, tenía una escritura diferente a la propia. Hanzel lo vigilaba de cerca, observando cada movimiento, escuchando cada exclamación, poniéndose un poco celoso al saber que todas esas sensaciones que Hinata estaba experimentando las quería compartir con Kageyama, era idiota creer que era de otra manera pues Shoyo era muy transparante y fácil de leer.

—¿Ya le enviaste mensaje a Kageyama? —cuestionó mientras que empezaba a caminar, el Horizon se había adelantado varios metros dejando a atrás a Shoyo que veía embelesado una pequeña tienda que venía exclusivamente chocolate, el olor era embriagante.

—No —resolvió el pelirrojo mientras corría a lado de Hanzel.

—Chicos, dense prisa —pidió el rubio más alto de la alineación que se detenía para esperar al dúo que faltaba, su japonés era igual al de Hanzel: aceptable pero con el acento del americano convexo.

—En el autobús podrás explayarte a platicar con él, aún es temprano en Tokio, serán como… las ocho de la noche así que posiblemente esté despierto —alentó Hanzel con una sonrisa.

—Oh… ¿son ocho horas de diferencia? —cuestionó Hinata halando su maleta de viaje.

—Síp, ocho horas de diferencia, cuando estemos en Brujas serán nueve… —explicó—. Así que será propicio los momentos en que intercambien mensajes… si la recepción es mala en tu teléfono puedes usar el mío… me lo dieron mis padres y es de alcance internacional, es con el que me comunicó con ellos que están en Los Ángeles.

—Vaya… deben tener mucho dinero tus padres —señaló el japonés pero enseguida se disculpó avergonzado, al voz cantarina del americano resonó y negó.

—Está bien, está bien… no es que tengamos mucho dinero pero mi papá gana bien… es entrenador de la NFL, cuando era más joven fue jugador de basquetbol universitario pero le gustó más dirigir, mi mamá es nutricionista y mis hermanos juegan en diferentes ligas profesionales: uno es esgrimista y el otro en básquet… ni a mi papá ni a mi mamá les gustó que viniera para Japón pero… al final son mis decisiones porque es mi futuro… no quiero llegar a los cuarenta y arrepentirme por algo que no hice —narró con simpleza.

—Vaya… es increíble que toda tu familia sea así de unida, es decir… todos son deportistas, aunque no sé muy bien qué es lo que hace un nutricionista.

—Es la que se encarga de hacer dietas y controlar el peso de las personas, y así…

—Entonces desde pequeños estuviste bien alimentado, es por eso que tienes tanta resistencia, Han-kun.

—En realidad no le permito que me controle mis alimentos… verás… ella es la esposa de mi padre no es mi madre biológica… mi madre biológica murió de cáncer hace cuatro años —la mirada de Hanzel se fue al frente—. Ella dejó de luchar un día…

El ruido de las llantitas ser trasladadas fue lo último que quedó tras aquella confesión, Hinata no supo cómo responder a eso, y Hanzel no tuvo ánimos de retomar la plática. En el autobús las risas y el relajó se hizo. Serían varias horas de camino y los adolescentes estaban demasiado despiertos como para quedarse callados. Los entrenadores debían esperar sólo un poco antes que el sopor del cansancio tras un viaje de doce horas y media hiciera mella en ellos. El setter se había sentado junto a Shoyo y le había empezado a platicar cómo es que había adoctrinado a Aidan, el número diez de su alineación y el más alto del Horizon, a la secta de Naruto y como ahora el monstruo de casi dos metros quería hacer un cosplay inverso de Sakura. Se había enamorado perdidamente de la kunoichi y cómo sus esperanzas estaban puestas en que terminaría con Naruto, Shoyo no tuvo corazón en decirle que en realidad Sakura acababa con Sasuke, el vengador, y hasta se hacían de una hija que tenía nombre de comida.

—Pues alguno de los nombres de Naruto son comida, Naruto mismo es una comida… —dijo Akiyama, el chico especialista en servicios y el único otro japonés del actual equipo, que se había unido a la plática—. Menma en Road to ninja, Anko, me sorprende que a Boruto no le pusiera un nombre como "Ramen".

—Hubiera sido demasiado —señaló Hanzel.

—Pues la hija de Sasuke y Sakura se llama "Salad" o "Ensalada" —intervino otro más y el cuarteto (Hinata, Aidan, Akiyama y Hanzel) se quedaron helados.

—¡¿Sakura se queda con el emo?! —gimió Aidan y las risas se hicieron llegar por el megaspoiler hacia un fan que apenas iba en el capítulo 70 de la primera temporada. El grandulón lloró el resto del camino explicando porque Sakura debía quedarse con Naruto, y cuanto le desagradaba Hinata. Después le pasarón imágenes de cómo la adolescencia le había acentado a la Hyuga y cambió de opinión, aunque igual, siguió sollozando que no era justa la vida.

El japonés pelirrojo se rió tanto que se quedó sin aire y sólo podía sonreír, pero poco a poco la conmoción se fue agotando hasta que todos volvieron a sus propios asuntos.

Hinata Shoyo 12.50 pm: _"¿Estás despierto?"_

Kageyama Tobio 9.50 pm: _"Sí, estamos volviendo, fuimos a cenar ramen"_

 _"¿Ya llegaste?"_

Hinata Shoyo 12.51 pm: _"Sí, recién, es sorprendente!"_

 _"Ojala estuvieras aquí"_

 _"Todos son muy amables"_

Kageyama Tobio 9.51 pm: _"¿Cómo te sientes tú? ¿Tomaste tu medicamento?"_

Hinata Shoyo 12.52 pm: _"Sí, estoy bien, sí me tome el medicamento"_

Kageyama Tobio 9.52 pm: _"Sobre tu regalo, muchas gracias"_

 _"Lamento no haberte dado nada"_

Hinata Shoyo 12.53 pm _: "Me diste algo"_

 _"Aún tengo el olor de Tobio"_

 _"Quiero otro para celebrar que ganaron y otro más para celebrar que nosotros ganamos"_

Kageyama Tobio 9.54 pm: " _Esos son muchos abrazos"_

Hinata Shoyo 12.55 pm: _"Eres un tacaño!"_

Kageyama Tobio 9.55 pm _: "Bueno, es justo, gracias a ti mi mochila huele a caca de pájaro"_

Hinata Shoyo 12.56 pm: _"¡Ah! Todavía que te llevo más plumas te quejas!"_

 _"Te dejaré de ayudar a juntar las plumas de cuervo que vea"_

Kageyama hundió su rostro en la almohada, se sentía extraño el modo en que sus labios se estiraban y las mejillas se alzaban. Estaba en un pequeño colapso sin saber cómo reaccionar por el corazón desbocado y ese dolor en el estomago que era agradable.

Kageyama Tobio 9.59 pm _: "Hinata Idiota!"_

Ambos silenciaron la conversación, Hinata se dedicó a dormir y Kageyama a ver el vídeo de su oponente del día siguiente. Debía descansar pero no podía. La alarma de su celular empezó a sonar haciendo que Tanaka se quejara en la cama de lado, inesperadamente Ryuu era alguien tranquilo para dormir, no roncaba ni hacía ruidos raros, algo que agradeció profundamente cuando se dio cuenta que no compartiría habitación con Hinata por un largo tiempo. Deslizó su dedo por la superficie del celular. Bostezó y se apresuró a abrir Line.

 _"Son las 11.11 pide un deseo, idiota"_

 ** _._**

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	9. Holanda

**Descarga de responsabilidad: Haikyuu**! con todo y sus momentos súper geniales no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Angs. Hurt/Confort. Romance. Cáncer en uno de los prota. AU. Spoilers. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : En mi país hubo puente así que decidí tomarme el fin de semana libre y bam, se me olvido actualizar ayer, pero actualicé hoy y aquí tienen, es el... capítulo más largo y siento que no fui hacia ningún lado, en él, pero lo necesitaba, como siempre digo, por favor no me odien, y si me odian pues... las seguiré amando igual. Muchas gracias por leer, por los follow, favs y reviews -mismos que contestaré en un ratito más-. No hay mucho que decir sólo que lo disfruten. -inserte corazones llenos de amor para sus lectoras-. Por cierto, ¿quieren sufrir y ser felices? Lean " ** _Dame diente_** " de Roos, es magnifica, me encanta esa historia.

 **Anotación** : Hay un súper error en los dos capítulos anteriores, Brujas no pertenece a Holanda, sino a Bélgica -golpe a Yukiona-, error mío, error garrafal. Así que me dedicaré a editar los dos capítulos anteriores, en vez de Brujas, el torneo será en Leiden, Holanda. Muy bonito como Brujas pero con más cositos para hacer. Disfruten de sus paisajes y visiten Leiden (? -mensaje no pagado por Leiden, Holanda-.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **9.- Holanda** **.**

—Una más —gritó Hinata mientras corría hacia la red para saltar como si de un cuerpo ligero, escapista de la gravedad, se tratará. Las ataduras que comprenden su enfermedad parecen haberse quedado en Japón, o mínimo en la banca donde descansan las polainas de un kilo para cada pie. Hanzel levantó el balón y éste remató casi al instante contra el suelo del otro lado al tiempo que Hinata descendía con el escozor de su palma por el impacto—. ¡Bien! —gimió roncamente.

Las personas a su alrededor que presenciaban el calentamiento del Horizon se quedaban petrificados. No sólo eran un equipo del cual jamás en la vida habían escuchado hablar sino que las característica de los jugadores no se encontraban para nada asemejadas del país al que representaban, salvo dos o tres jugadores parecían japoneses, el resto en la cuadrilla parecían ser elementos de equipamiento para aumentar en un mil por ciento al colocador que si bien no tenía gran altura poseía una presencia única: extrovertido, alegre y talentoso. Había necesitado apenas dos días para mediar su capacidad con la de Hinata y pronto se habían acoplado en ataques simples, ahora trabajaban desesperadamente por afinar un ataque rápido. No se sentía ni de cerca a los balones que Kageyama diseñaba pero eran igual de buenos.

—¿Crees que puedas colocar más cerca de la red? —cuestionó en japonés el pelirrojo.

—¿Estás seguro, Shoyo?

Afirmó el menor. Había descubierto desde los pocos días en que había entrenado con el Horizon la forma adecuada en que le gustaba la colocación del balón, normalmente Suga-san y Kageyama se encargaban de elevar sin explicarle a Hinata cuál era la forma en que lo hacían, el menor se movía instintivamente sabiendo que ambos colocadores harían bien su trabajo, como un pequeño niño que por más que saltara sobre la cama no tenía miedo a caer porque sus padres lo iban a coger en vilo. Ahora no había nadie que extendiera las manos por él si él no advertía donde planeaba aterrizar.

—Hagámoslo de nuevo —pidió Hanzel acomodando la liga del cabello que apartaba los mechones negros de su frente. Pidió a otro de los jugadores del Horizon que tirara el balón hacia él para que éste alzara colocando tal como Hinata había solicitado y éste calculó casi de inmediato el ritmo en que el balón había sido puesto. Como ave de rapiña, corrió, alzó vuelo y soltó el ataque contra su presa.

Otra vez hubo un estremecimiento por parte de los otros que calentaban en la cancha.

—Hanzel, procura alzar más el balón, Hinata puede saltar más —ordenó el entrenador con gesto amable. Seguía siendo el mismo viejo bonachón con las mejillas más rojas por el sol recogido durante la caminata desde el hotel hasta el gimnasio local donde sería la ronda del bloque al que Horizon pertenecía. En el mismo grupo estaba la primera y segunda selección de Bélgica, la selección oficial de USA, Tailandia con su segunda selección, la selección oficial de México, la primera selección de Perú y la selección segunda selección española. Las segundas selecciones eran aquellos deportistas que como Horizon se habían integrado de manera particular en el torneo habiendo pasado el filtro de aceptación, básicamente el Horizon estaba inscrita como "la segunda selección de Japón". Había cuatro bloques de ocho equipos de cada uno, de cada bloque los dos equipos con los mejores puntajes pasaban a la segunda y última ronda donde se jugarían los cuartos de final, semi-final y la final. Sin embargo, para Shoyo la complicada forma de selección al ganador no tenía sentido alguno, lo único que tenía sentido para él era ganar el siguiente partido para poder jugar al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente hasta ganar.

—¿Estás nervioso, Shoyo? —cuestionó Hanzel mientras le tiraba una toalla sobre la cabeza para guardarle el calor que su cuerpo estaba expidiendo por las dos horas de entrenamiento.

El pelirrojo sonrió enorme y negó.

—¿Cómo podría estarlo? Sólo quiero que ya sea mañana para poder jugar…

Hanzel se contagió por esa hiperactividad y golpeó el hombro ajeno, Shoyo se quejó ante el firme golpe recibido pero al ver el gesto confiado y alegre del americano sólo puso regresar el golpe en el hombro de aquel que era apenas un par de centímetros más alto. Ambos avanzaron hacia la línea exterior de cancha para practicar saques, habían estado haciendo remates y bloqueos, unos diez saques y a enfriar para después poder volver al hotel al cual sólo habían llegado a aventar sus maletas pues la ansiedad de ir a conocer el gimnasio donde competirían al día siguiente era más grande que cualquier cosa. Así que tras unas llamadas Frank, el entrenador del Horizon, había logrado arreglar una práctica extensa. Claro que debían compartir el gimnasio con otros equipos pero qué más daba. Iban a poder jugar. Ahora, casi tres horas desde su llegada a Leiden, Holanda. Hinata sólo sabía que las estructuras de todos sus edificios eran como sacados de un extraño cuento de brujas. A su manera, eran preciosos, pero escalofriantes y entonces recordó a Kageyama.

A Kageyama y su extraña forma de ser.

 _"Son las 11.11 pide un deseo, idiota_ "

Leyó el mensaje y algo en él subía orgullosa haciendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeciera en felicidad pura, incluso el escozor de su garganta por la respiración disparatada que había tenido durante el entrenamiento parecía ceder ante la sensación de alegría que aquel insustancial mensaje le había ocasionado.

 _"Sólo tengo uno"_

 _"Y no planeo decírtelo, idiota"_

Había sido la respuesta del pelirrojo.

—¿Otra vez viendo tu teléfono con cara de loco? —cuestionó Hanzel dejándose caer a su lado, estaba cansado.

—No pongo cara de loco —arremetió Hinata con un puchero guardando el móvil enseguida.

—Sí, sí que la pones, Hinata-kun —dijo otro más de los integrantes del equipo extranjero que se acercaba hasta donde estaba el líder y la última adquisición.

—No lo hago —riñó con todas sus fuerzas Shoyo.

—Oi, Hanzel… ¿Verdad que Hinata-kun pone cara de loco cuando ve el mensaje? —gritó Yuuji, el mismo que había hablado antes.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Shoyo al ver cómo el rubio y más alto del equipo Horizon meditaba su respuesta observando el balón en sus manos.

—Sí, sí poner una cara de loco… aunque si está hablando con su novia pues es normal… Hanzel también pone cara de loco cuando en la escuela ve su teléfono… —agregó el rubio.

—¡Calla eso no es cierto! ¡Mentira infundada! —se adelantó a defenderse el capitán a lo que todos rieron—. No pongo cara de loco cuando hablo con Mio-chan… sólo… veo Tumblr, es muy divertido —externo con un puchero que inició una oleada de burlas divertidas. Sin embargo Hinata observó fijamente al mayor, detalle que no pasó por alto éste y cuando sus miradas chocaron pareció que pólvora había sido encendida en los ojos castaños del menor quien de un brinco poderoso se incorporó.

—¿Hanzel, tienes novia? —cuestionó alucinado Hinata.

Hanzel se petrificó y desvió la mirada con cierta timidez que sus compañeros desconocieron.

—Sí… se llama Sayaka Mio-chan… es capitana del equipo de voleibol femenino también del Horizon… está en tercero —contó con voz queda el americano, acariciando su nuca y procurando no ver a los ojos al menor que parecía extasiado.

—¿Ella se te declaró? —preguntó Hinata movido por una extraña curiosidad.

—De hecho, sí… fue Mio-chan la que le preguntó en medio de un partido a Hanzel si quería ser su novio y Hanzel sólo aceptó —intervino de nueva cuenta Aidan rememorando aquel día. Los ojos del capitán se abrieron de par a par y luego bajó la mirada otra vez.

—Cómo sea… no importa, debemos de seguir con el entrenamiento porque casi se nos acaba el tiempo… hay que enfriar… —ordenó Hanzel restándole importancia al asunto.

El americano suspiró aliviado cuando los integrantes del Horizon empezaron a moverse para hacer los ejercicios para finalizar la sesión pero al sentir la mirada penetrante de Hinata volvió a ponerse con nervios frágiles, apretó los labios observando por el rabillo del ojo al del Karasuno.

—Siempre he pensado que Hanzel es muy maduro… —comentó sincero antes de girarse y revolotear hasta donde el grupo se mecía estirando brazos.

La boca del americano se inundó de hiel antes de chasquear la boca y secar el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. " _Pequeño cretino_ ", pensó antes de suspirar y seguir los pasos de Hinata. Llegó hasta donde el equipo y se incorporó a las actividades.

 _"¿Cómo es que lidias con esta naturalidad sin acabar en ruinas, Kageyama Tobio?"_

¿Cómo es que Karasuno podía lidiar con semejante monstruo? A Hanzel no le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza cómo es que alguien como Hinata había quedado fuera de las nacionales por su propio equipo. O quizás era toda esa ansiedad contenida la que se desbordaba en reacciones inevitablemente rápidas. El tiempo de respuesta de Hinata era asombroso, mucho mejor al que había esperado después de ver los vídeos de sus partidos pues en aquel partido de practica en Karasuno la participación de Shoyo había sido patética.

—¡Let´s go, Shoyo! —había gritado exaltado el entrenador, olvidando el japonés y recurriendo a su lengua natal después de que Hinata se deslizara por el suelo para rotar y volver a emprender la carrera para rematar en un recto súper estrecho. Hanzel había colocado lo más cercano a la red que pudo y el japonés se había acomodado, detrás de él dos bloqueadores le cubrían la retaguardia por si era repelido por la escuadra peruana que emulaban la altura del japonés.

Fuera.

Punto para Perú, sin embargo, para los sudamericanos había sido un punto amargo. La mirada predadora del jugador que había armado por sí mismo toda una compleja jugada, aunque hubiera fallado al final, fungió como una advertencia, una señal de intimidación que los hizo titubear el primer set.

7-6, favor Perú.

—Debemos cuidar al número 2 que suele tirar hacia fuera —comentó el capitán a lo que el equipo respondió con un "yes", exceptuando a Hinata.

—¡No podemos perder ante ellos! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Debemos de hacerlo! —dijo motivado el capitán del otro equipo, los peruanos respondieron en fuertes alaridos de guerreros, de soldados que no iban a desistir. Y el partido corrió sobre hojas con filo.

7-8, favor Japón.

10-12, favor Japón.

15-15

18-16, favor Perú.

23-24, favor Japón.

—Tres bloqueadores —gimió el número 6 del Horizon mientras que Hinata se impulsaba con la respiración jadeante.

—¡Un toque! —gritó con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza para caer y correr hacia donde nadie defendía, al otro extremo de la red, el número 4 del Horizon alcanzó el balón para enviárselo a Hanzel que se la entregó a Hinata, pero otra vez, la velocidad de los peruanos era increíble, pero la velocidad de la cabeza de Hinata lo era aún más.

 _"En la mayoría de los casos fracasa, pero si no te arriesgas no sabrás si funciona",_ había explicado Bokuto en el campamento de entrenamiento. Shoyo se relamió los labios para mover suavemente su muñeca y apenas hacer que el balón acariciase la palma de la mano de uno de los bloqueadores, el balón regresó directo hacia Horizon permitiéndole a Hanzel alzar el balón y acomodarlo para Aidan a pulso de fuerza bruta, hizo que el esférico se estampara contra el suelo enemigo.

El Horizon había ganado el primer set gracias a un rebote del nipón. Frank, el entrenador del equipo, no pudo estar más feliz de tener a esa cabeza de zanahoria enana en sus filas.

Sólo dos sets.

24-25

19-25

En el segundo no jugó Hinata, se mantuvo en banca con una bolsa de agua fría sobre la garganta, la sentía caliente casi hecha de fuego. Habría podido seguir jugando pero la realidad es que la moral del equipo contrario había decaído. Debían trabajar en la confianza en sí mismos. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Frank después de ver el rostro acongojado y desdichado de los peruanos. No se pudo hacer más, eran un equipo fuerte que podía brillar con luz propia, sobresalir y volverse en una medalla brillante para su nación pero, estaban verdes en competencias del calibre en la que estaban. Les faltaba una convicción real. Un ardiente y apasionante deseo de victoria.

Sed.

Hambre.

Shoyo acomodó hasta arriba el cierre de su sudadera para cubrir parte de su boca y que el vaho tibio ayudara a calentar al menos una parte de su rostro. Sentía escalofríos constantes por todo su cuerpo y creía que para el resto del equipo era igual. Los guantes térmicos, las dobles capas de ropa, las calcetas "peluditas", orejeras y bufanda no eran suficientes. Holanda era un país frío, incluso más que Miyagi en tiempo invernal, en Europa estaban saliendo del invierno y se encontraban en los días con un descenso en la temperatura común a la época.

—Recuérdame por qué decidimos hacer turismos justo cuando las bolas se me están congelando… —quiso saber Aidan, el bloqueador central de mayor estatura del equipo. A su lado Hanzel temblaba como una gelatina y Shoyo al otro extremo abrazándose, también trémulo al clima.

—Porque ganamos, y porque los otros iban a jugar ese idiota juego de karaoke… me rompen los tímpanos cada vez que a Yuuji se le ocurre cantar "Bohemian Rapsody" —contestó Hanzel mientras hacía un puchero bastante gracioso—. Yo saqué a Shoyo de ahí porque no se merece esa tortura, tú viniste con nosotros porque también conoces sobre esa tortura —indicó.

—Buen punto, morir de frío o morir con los oídos reventados… prefiero la primera —externo Aidan—. ¿Y si compramos algo para comer? —señaló con la barbilla un pequeño puesto en una esquina, algo humeante salía de ahí, parecía ser comida y el olor sólo se los confirmó. A lo que el trío se apresuro.

Resultó ser un puesto de _bitterballen_ , o lo que Hinata conocía como croquetas, sólo que éstas eran más pequeñas y redondas, su contenido no eran de papa sino de carne rellenas con queso y bechamel, empanizadas al punto que crujían a cada mordisco y el contenido se derretía, debían consumirse rápido. Shoyo a duras pernas comió una brocheta con tres de _bitterballen_ , Aidan comió dos de dichas brochetas mientras que Hanzel se comió un _broodje haring_ , básicamente arenque con cebollines y pepinos montados en pan, además de dos brochetas. De los tres a pesar de ser el más delgado era el que mayor apetito tenía. Pagaron el costo de la comida y siguieron andando aunque al americano se le hizo un desperdició que Hinata no se comiera el resto de su brocheta así que decidió que él consumaría el acto. A ese punto sus cuerpos se habían acostumbrados al frío que provocaba que no sintieran las palmas de sus manos y al escozor de sus rostros que de a poco habían comenzado a dejar de tener cierta movilidad facial, aunque Shoyo y Aidan la recobraron cuando notaron como la nariz de Hanzel se había puesto por completa roja al punto que se veía ridículo. Aidan tuvo la idea de tomar una foto y mediante un filtro le puso cuernos de reno, la colgó a las redes sociales con la leyenda: # ** _RodolphInTheRoad_** , haciendo alusión a la figura navideña de Rodolfo el Reno. Tuvo muchos likes al instante y Aidan no se controló en un buen rato con las risas histéricas.

Por otro lado sus pasos los llevaron hasta una de las zonas más céntricas donde las edificaciones se erguían a sus alrededores. Pero a pesar que era el corazón de la ciudad el ambiente seguía siendo familiar, hogareño, el oxígeno que se respiraba era ligero y no les daba tiempo para añorar a quienes no les acompañaban. Aunque en el caso de Shoyo la imagen de recorrer con alguien especifico esas calles empedradas y ver los umbrales de las casas con cenefas oscuras y diminutos patios verdes no le parecía para nada desagradable. Abrió su móvil y sacó una fotografía desde donde se encontraban. Lo más alto de la calle principal y desde donde se apreciaba perfectamente hileras de casa multicolor de un lado y del otro comercios con bonitos letreros que anunciaban sus productos, todos seguían el mismo patrón rectangular de fondo blanco. Era imposible comparar aquella ciudad con Miyagi, aunque ambas eran considerada provincia, lejos de grandes orbes, no había un solo grado en que se parecieran, a excepción del ambiente amable que se percibía.

A diferencia del otro par, Shoyo no era asiduo a redes sociales, tenía Line porque por ahí se comunicaba con el resto, mientras que facebook lo utilizaba por los grupos de tarea, durante un tiempo habían estado usando otra plataforma pero la fiebre de la red social más utilizada en americana había contagiado Karasuno. Eran pocos los contactos que Shoyo mantenía en dicha cuenta, se le hacía un desperdició compartir por ahí algo, así que decidió enviarlo al Line grupal que mantenía con el equipo.

"Calle de Leyden"

Tsukishima _: "Leiden*"_

Tana: _"Wooo! Eso es un puesto de yakisoba?"_

Daichi: _"¿Qué hacen despiertos tan tarde?"_

 _"Bonita foto, Hinata =D"_

Hinata: _"No, es un puesto de… comida, pero no yakisoba"_

 _"Ups, olvide que era de noche, lo siento"_

Suga: _"Qué envidia Hinata! ¡Envía más fotos!"_

Hinata: _"Lo haré, de momento lo siento por despertarlos"_

Visto por: _Noya, Tsukishima, Daichi, Tanaka, Sugawaru y Kageyama._

—¿Sucede algo, Shoyo? —interrogó Hanzel posándose a lado del aludido, llevaba otra brocheta de bitterballen.

—Mande una fotografía por el Line de Karasuno —Kageyama no dijo nada, quiso agregar pero sólo frunció el ceño y negó—. Sigamos… oi, Hanzel… ¿no te hará daño comer tanto de eso?

—Nop~ los americanos tenemos especial resistencia a la comida callejera, menos a la mexicana… esa mierda es una bomba —riñó rememorando los condenados tacos de canasta con habanero que lo habían dejado fuera de juego durante dos meses. Jamás volvería a probar nada bañado en aceite.

Los pasos los regresaron por la avenida _Kaiserstraat_ donde las luminarias se encontraban suspendidas sobre sus cabezas, tensas por cables metálicos. El cielo nacarado había perdido rastro de azul para convertirse en una gama más favorecida hacia el otoño: roja, naranja, rosada y amarilla. Estaba atardeciendo y el murmullo general de los turistas y locales se dispersaba, se acentuaba, se iba y venía según la zona por la cual se desplazaban. No sentían el dolor físico del entrenamiento del día anterior o del partido jugado por la mañana, la emoción de conocer la ciudad.

Los árboles secos decorando el camellón de la calle con sus ramas desnudas, seguro por la noche debían ser un espectáculo de garras y danza lenta a la luz de la luna, el escenario perfecto para alguna bestia nocturna depredadora que acechara su presa, en medio de una neblina sofocante, podía verse Shoyo inmerso en ese mundo. Corriendo desesperado con la respiración al borde de un colapso y la sangre helada por el pánico atronador. Seguro en ese momento sólo iba pensar en una sola persona, un solo nombre vendría a sus labios.

—Kageyama…

—¿Kageyama? —preguntó Aidan interrumpiendo la verborrea en que Hanzel se había hundido para hacer amena la caminata.

—Lo siento… recordé a Kageyama…

—¿Los ambientes lúgubres y vistosos te hacen recordar a Kageyama? —cuestionó burlón el americano.

—Sí… algo así, puede ser malo pero en realidad Kageyama es demasiado hermoso para ser cierto, igual que este paisaje… para esta gente, les puede parecer algo cotidiano, ya están acostumbrados a ver estos árboles, este cielo, estas casas, el ruido del río y el murmullo de todos pero… para nosotros es algo magnifico pero al mismo tiempo da miedo porque no es nuestro entorno… en unos días estaremos acostumbrados y seguro lo extrañaremos cuando debamos volver… igual pasa con Kageyama —Shoyo tosió y se cubrió la boca con la bufanda, pasó saliva para apagar el ardor que la acción le había ocasionado—. Kageyama a su manera es tenebroso y da miedo, al mismo tiempo que te impresiona cuando lo conoces por primera vez, a mí me pasó, después se vuelve parte de la rutina y ahora… bueno —alzó los hombros—. Creo que lo extraño mucho y Holanda me recuerda a Tobio.

Hanzel y Aidan se quedaron en silencio.

—Es muy bello pensar en tu setter de esa forma, Shoyo —dijo Aidan.

—Gay —resolvió Hanzel sin demora.

—¡Senikov! El niño se está expresando —rebatió Aidan.

—Pero eso sonó gay… es gay, punto.

—Sólo estás celoso porque nadie piensa en ti.

Las mejillas del colocador se tornaron rojizas antes de que inflara las mismas en un acto reflejo de berrinche.

—Todos piensan en mí —dijo altivo en un esfuerzo por no perder su porte. Shoyo sólo sonreía.

—Yo pienso en Hanzel —comentó Shoyo con la más amable de sus sonrisas—. Cuando veo una hamburguesa me acuerdo de Hanzel.

La ilusión se le rompió al americano tan rápido como comenzó y se condimentó con las risas histéricas del escoses, Aidan, que sólo se cogió del estomago, iba a reventar de tanto reír. Se detuvieron en el Café Keyzer antes de llegar a la avenida Rapenburg donde salieron con un chocolate humeante, comentando lo sorprendidos que se encontraban al ver que también vendían una especie de cerveza tibia que era bastante solicitada. Entonces Hanzel hizo referencia a la cerveza de mantequilla de la saga de Harry Potter. Shoyo confesó que sólo había visto las tres primeras películas excusándose que no le encontraba mucho interés en los escenarios mágicos, así que de ahí en más Hanzel se dedicó a narrarle todo el resto de la saga con lujo de detalle aunque en algún momento se quedó callado cuando pasaron justo frente al edificio del Instituto internacional de estudios de Asia donde se exhibía una bandera de Japón con la leyenda: "Con ustedes hasta el fin", como muestra de apoyo a la selección japonesa de voleibol. Hubo cierto sentimiento agridulce entre los tres debido a que la selección oficial japonesa, esa donde jugaba Ushikawa había perdido su segundo partido ese mismo día al mismo tiempo que ellos ganaban su primer partido. Los japoneses seleccionados iban de regreso a casa y a Shoyo le parecía todo un sueño.

—Escuché que sólo convocaron a los de reserva —murmuró Aidan.

—Pero tenían a Ushijima —señaló Hanzel.

—Tuvieron que perder contra un equipo muy fuerte como para que perdieran… —afirmó Shoyo sorbiendo de su chocolate, llevaba la mitad de él.

—Los treinta y dos equipos que están participando tienen demasiado nivel, estar entre los 32 primeros de todo el mundo es un logró mayor —comentó el americano—. Por un momento nos vi de regreso en el aeropuerto —dijo sincero mientras que observaba las bicicletas recargadas sobre el barandal que advertía del límite de la calle que iba en paralelo a uno de los muchos canales que cruzaban la ciudad.

 _Su segundo día en Holanda y una victoria ganada, no podía ir mejor el asunto_.

—Hmp… —Hinata miró al moreno y después al rubio que parecía enfrascado en su celular enviando mensaje a su preocupada madre.

—Pues mamá dice que no entiende cómo fue que ganamos, el primer set fue demasiado aguerrido, fue gracias a Hinata que logramos descoordinarlos… todos se dejan llevar por su estatura —comentó—. Manda saludos y felicitaciones para la pulga —despeinó enérgico a Hinata quien rió, no se sentía ofendido por el adjetivo aunque le entró curiosidad.

—¿Tu madre nos ha visto, Aidan-kun?

El mayor enarcó la ceja y afirmó.

—Transmisión en vivo por medio de la página de internet de la asociación internacional de voleibol… como es un torneo internacional suelen dar los partidos completos, siempre y cuando no haya mala conexión —buscó la página aludida en su teléfono, cuando la encontró se la mostró al menor, éste abrió mucho los ojos cogiendo con cuidado el teléfono inteligente del más alto del Horizon.

—Vaya… es el partido de la segunda selección de México vs. Cuba.

—Cuba los va a hacer mierda…

—Cuba mandó a casa a la selección oficial japonesa, siendo que la japonesa derrotó a la segunda selección de Rusia ayer —comentó Hanzel terminando su bebida—. No me da nada de motivación que un tipo como Ushiwaka acabó aplastado por tíos que no miden más allá del 1,80 —agregó jugando con el palo de madera donde estaba clavada la carne.

—Pero aquí tenemos al japonés que venció a Ushiwaka —agregó enseguida Aidan alzando por la cintura como si se tratara de un muñeco a Hinata que prolifero un grito ahogado al verse tan lejos del piso—. Con esta pequeña pulga saltando por todos lados, con tus colocaciones y las saques de Yuuji lograremos acabar con los brasileños, cubanos o quién sea que venga… tenlo por seguro… —dijo confiado el mayor.

Hanzel soltó una suave carcajada tirando el vaso de plástico en un bote de basura.

—No mencionas tus bloqueos porque quieres que yo diga "Oh Aidan pero tus bloqueos también son necesarios para el equipo…" ¿verdad, maldito? pues no lo diré —alzó el dedo medio el americano en son de juego a lo que Aidan bufó bajando a Hinata sólo para cargar ahora a Hanzel amenazando con tirarlo hacia el canal que corría suavemente a su lado.

Las risas no pudieron faltar y Hinata sintió hincharse de felicidad. Como aún mantenía el móvil de Aidan en sus manos, dudó apenas un segundo, desbloqueó la cámara para colocarla en frontal y tomar una selfie con el dúo atrás de él luchando al borde del malecón, más atrás el otro lado del canal donde se apreciaba las construcciones clásicas de los Países bajos con los tejados rojos y las ventanas alargadas, las fachadas sacadas de alguna pintura de museo.

Pasado el momento de cotorreo, el trío siguió andando con risas suaves y comentarios banales, de vez en cuando Aidan abandonaba el japonés para hablar en inglés y Hanzel le correspondía, Hinata se sentía externo pero enseguida se disculpaba el rubio para retomar la conversación en el idioma que el menor pudiera comprender. Ahora que lo pensaba Shoyo se daba cuenta que tan importante era afinar su talento nulo en el idioma extranjero, después de todo, si quería seguir en el mundo del voleibol, más bien, como iba a seguir en el mundo del voleibol debía de comunicarse con más personas, jugar fuera de Japón había parecido una idea bastante alocada, lejos de sus sueños más densos y disparatados pero… ahí estaba, con dieciséis años cumplidos hacía poco menos de dos meses y en medio de una hermosa ciudad en la Europa continental, con un precioso cielo azul escarpado por nubes blancas y un río haciéndose notar con suave música. Jugar para vivir, y vivir para jugar, en Japón o fuera de él.

No era egoísta seguir sus metas, era egoísta ignorarlas y auto-compadecerse, privar al resto de sus propias metas. Si nadie lo frenaba él no iba a frenar a nadie.

Un mensaje sonó en el teléfono de Aidan y de Hanzel a los segundos, el de Hinata también sonó casi al mismo tiempo en que se preguntaba si había sido una curiosa coincidencia, pero al revisar el texto, se trataba de Frank en el grupo de Line del equipo.

"La segunda selección de México perdió contra Cuba"

Si Cuba ganaba los dos partidos del siguiente día sería el primer equipo en pasar a la segunda ronda del torneo. Debían de poner atención en Cuba. No mencionaron nada más con respecto al siguiente partido. Irían contra Bélgica quienes eran uno de los favoritos para ganar el bloque, no era la selección oficial, eran la segunda selección, estudiantes de un colegio privado especializado en deportes y que seguramente terminarían por darles pelea. No por nada los de Bélica habían acabado en el tercer set su último partido con un patético 25-15, el otro equipo, España, apenas había comprendido que los había golpeado.

Ellos apenas llevaban un primer juego y les faltaba ganar otro más para lograr pasar a la segunda ronda que constaría de dos partidos y de ahí cuartos de final, semifinal y final. Toda esa acción en apenas dos semanas. Sería pesado, sobre todo para Hinata, pero ya se tenía claro cómo es que iban a proceder, Frank teniendo su especialidad en medicina del deporte había estructurado un rol donde Hinata jugara el primero y el último set, mantenerlo caliente en caso de que se llegara aponer fea la situación, era su elemento sorpresa.

—Hmp… —rumeó el americano cuando llegaron hasta las puertas del Hotel De Doelen en la esquina de Rapenburg y Breestat frente al canal Steenschuur, nombres que para Hinata eran imposibles de pronunciar.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —cuestionó Aidan viendo a su capitán.

—Quería pasar al museo a comprar esa sudadera con la cara de Rembrant —señaló con un puchero.

—Pero eso queda a dos manzanas y ya está oscureciendo —replicó rubio.

—Yo puedo acompañarte, Hanzel —se señaló así mismo el pelirrojo.

El silencio que aquella oración desató fue inusual pues no fue ni sorpresivo ni incomodo, todo lo contrario, por un lado se encontró Aidan con la sonrisa ladina en el rostro y por el otro Hanzel con un sonrojo tan fuerte que parecía brillar por encima del sonrojo por el frío que a ese momento era infernal.

—No vuelvan tarde… —pidió el más alto y el dúo afirmó enérgicamente antes de irse.

Aidan no era idiota, pero dejaría que Hanzel se diera cuenta por sí sólo. Aunque muchas veces lo habían hablado entre ellos, el Horizon estaba consciente que los gustos de Hanzel no se movían dentro de los estándares, era una entidad ajena a los cánones establecidos y a ninguno le molestaba en realidad, lo que sí le causaba algo de pena al rubio era que Shoyo parecía tener una similitud en cuanto a "gustos" se refería con Hanzel; Shoyo parecía ser del tipo de persona que se fijaba en el contenido del recipiente pero para ese punto de la historia Shoyo no sólo estaba "viendo" el contenido de un recipiente en especifico, sino que se encontraba sumergido en ese contenido, bañándose en él y negándose a abandonarle. Hanzel iba tener que sufrir por las revelaciones tardías.

 _Al parecer nadie estaba exento de sufrir las desgracias que todo ser humano cruzaba._

—Hinata idiota —gruñó Kageyama mientras revisaba las plumas que el mayor le había regalado el día de la despedida en Karasuno.

—¿Qué tiene Hinata? —preguntó curioso Tanaka que jugaba a las cartas con Noya y Ennoshita en la cama del primero, compartía habitación con Tobio.

—El muy idiota me trajo veinte plumas y catorce son de palomas… ¿qué clase de idiota no distingue entre una puta pluma de paloma y una de cuervo? —dijo irritado tirando por la ventana las plumas que no eran en su totalidad negra.

—Supongo que es fácil confundirse —trató de intervenir Chikara por el que no se encontraba ahí pero al ver que Tobio alzaba una pluma blanca con la punta gris que evidentemente era de paloma no supo si reír o llorar, Hinata era demasiado distraído.

—Oi, Kageyama… le conté a mi hermana que estás juntando las plumas… y me dijo que ella y sus amigas lo estaban haciendo en la escuela media pero no lograron juntar las mil, así que te manda a decir que vayas con ella cuando regresemos —dijo Tanaka recordando puntual las palabras de Saeko—. Creo que por fin sacará basura de casa…

—Hmp… No sabía que Kageyama fuera del tipo de persona que sigue ese tipo de rituales —dijo Ennoshita fijando su atención en las cartas.

—Cierto, cierto, las chicas hace tiempo estaban muy obsesionadas con eso… ahora casi no pero antes sí —murmuró Noya—. ¿Qué clase de deseo pedirás al cuervo mágico de Miyagi, Kageyama?

Kageyama se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, después a los sempais que estaban en la otra cama.

—Voy a pedirle por la salud de Hinata —farfulló como respuesta antes de encogerse en la cama cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sintiendo ahí la nota que acompañaba aquellas plumas: "Gana por los dos". "Claro que lo haré, idiota", pensaba cada vez que leía aquello, la nota lo había acompañado a los cuartos de final recién jugados y ganados, ahora irían a la semifinal. Y eso era un logró superior al del Pequeño gigante con su escuadra, según algunos blogs dedicados al voleibol escolar Karasuno tenía su mejor formación aunque un par refería y lamentaba que Hinata Shoyo no había podido jugar con ellos. De un momento a otro el Karasuno había saltado a la fama, las redes sociales y el internet con su fácil divulgación habían tenido mucho que ver.

Y fue gracias también a esa divulgación que Karasuno se enteró en el momento en que Hinata había ganado y que parte de esa victoria se le debía al pelirrojo. Entre todos vieron el vídeo transmitido en streaming y que ahora sólo era una repetición en la fanpage de la federación. El rebote de Hinata fue celebrado por Tanaka al borde del llanto y Kageyama no pudo evitar sentir celos ante la forma en que aquellos ojos castaños veían con advertencia al colocador. Al hombre que lo hacía volar en búsqueda de su carnada. Odio más de lo que ya odiaba a Hanzel Senikov y deseo desde lo más profundo de su corazón que ese extranjero se rompiera el cuello mientras se bañara dejándolo en una posición vergonzosa.

—Bastardo…

—De pronto Kageyama empezó a gruñir —señaló Tanaka mientras seguían jugando a las cartas.

—Oi, Kageyama ¿tienes ganas de ir al baño? —Preguntó sincero Noya—. Quizás está estriñido.

—Puedes ir al baño y tardarte todo lo que quieras, Kageyama, iremos al baño de nuestra habitación si nos dan ganas —señaló Ennoshita y el aludido sólo se hundió en la almohada más avergonzado.

—Gracias… —fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron los sempais—. Saldré a caminar —murmuró mientras se incorporaba y jalaba la chaqueta del uniforme, no se había cambiado después de haber llegado al hotel tras el partido. Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde y el equipo entrenaría hasta las siete, así que tendría dos horas para despejarse, volver al hotel y alistarse para ir al entrenamiento.

Tanaka y los otros dos lo miraron salir y suspiraron. Los ánimos de Kageyama empezaban a caer en espiral. Sus pases ese día habían sido particularmente buenos pero a nivel personal no se le vio feliz ni siquiera cuando el partido llegó a su recta final y Karasuno llevaba la delantera, tampoco es que fuese muy expresivo pero… de eso a sólo sonreír por seguir en el juego, no era propio de él. No de alguien que vivía y existía para el voleibol, no de alguien que había sido diseñado géneticamente para disfrutar a un nivel superior cada bloqueo, remate y pase casi como si de un toque divino se tratara. Aunque Daichi pensaba que eran los nervios, Sugawara pensaba que quizás, sólo quizás el próposito de la existencia de Kageyama había estado cambiando lentamente. Mutando en algo más profundo y humano.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

 _Algo así como amor, sufrimiento y resignación._

Los pasos de Hinata y Senikov avanzaron en medio de la noche por la calle bien iluminada. Hanzel reconocía que había sido irresponsable de su parte el arrastrar al pelirrojo sólo por el capricho de pasar más tiempo con él. La sudadera bien la pudo haber comprado al día siguiente después del siguiente partido pero desde que Hinata le observó tímidamente aquella tarde en que él se había aparecido en el Karasuno rabioso pidiendo explicaciones, algo en Hanzel se había disuelto.

¿Quién mierda viaja de Kawasaki hasta Miyagi sólo para preguntar algo tan banal como: Qué harás después de la secundaria?, ambos eran alumnos de grados inferiores, no era como si ese año se graduaran, y sí así pasaba. Hanzel volvería a Los Angeles en el vuelo del dos de septiembre porque el cuatro tenía cita para verse con el entrenador del equipo de voleibol y empezar hacer meritos para ingresar ahí en agosto del siguiente año. Es decir, las posibilidades de seguir su "amistad" con Hinata se reducía a un: "Hey, cómo estás, qué tal todo por Japón?" enviado por algún servicio de mensajería instantánea. No le importaba si era de esa manera. Tampoco era un jodido quinceañero que se enamoraba de su sombra pero la verdad recaía en la forma necesitada en que Shoyo hacía sentir a su colocador, nadie se había movido de esa manera tan ansiosa y hambrienta por él, ni jamás alguien había colocado aquella sonrisa de felicidad absoluta tras recibir uno de sus pases. Estaba celoso de lo que Hinata y Kageyama tenía, el enamoramiento había llegado después cuando resolvió que Hinata era necesario para que Horizon ganara el Holandes.

Toda esa admiración, esos celos, esa indigencia y menester eran huevos que estaban cayendo y él debía de correr a buscar a sostener antes de que se estrellaran contra el suelo. Pero a ese punto…

—Leí que hay un lugar llamado Vle-vlemin…

—Vlemenckx —corrigó Hanzel con las manos en su bolsillo viendo de reojo al menor.

—Sí, sí, leí que ese lugar tiene 25 tipos de salsa diferente para acompañar las papas fritas y…

Pero a ese punto, Hanzel ya se había dado por vencido.

Los huevos se estrellaron todos a la vez cuando decidió dejar de sostenerlos, cerró los ojos dejando que cayeran uno tras otro, uno tras otro, uno tras otro. El fétido olor de las yemas y claras crudas se esparció así como los cascarones rotos que lo rodearon. Un par de ilusiones idiotas habían sido despedazadas más allá lo insustancial de promesas que jamás habrían sido dichas. Que estaban enteramente prohibidas de decir porque a él no le correspondía ese papel. Huevos que jamás serían nada más que semillas no eclosionadas, momentos infértiles.

 _"y me encantaría que Kageyama viniera para que las probara todas, aunque no creo que lo haría"._

La frase terminó y Shoyo aspiraba para recuperar el aliento de haber hablado casi sin control, la garganta escocía demasiado por el aire frío que se estaba tragando de una sin filtro, había olvidado llevar su mascarilla mañana pagaría factura, o por la noche con los coágulos de sangre escurriendo en medio del vomito. Llegaría a sorber del inhalador para aliviar el dolor y solventar más adversidades antes de que ocurrieran, aunque quizás no llegaría a ser así porque su mente iba a seguir tan perturbada como en ese momento. Como en ese preciso momento en que su boca entreabierta que exhalaba vaho se vio invadida por una legión americana: labios, lengua y dientes. Manos que lo aferraban y ojos que le miraban fijo, sin pestañear. El mundo danzando al ritmo que la lengua enemiga le incitaba a jugar con él. Su cuerpo presionado por el del otro, detrás de ellos el canal corría con soltura a pesar que él se sentía mareado. Fuera de lugar, tanto como sus propias manos que se habían quedado tiesas a los costados de su cuerpo sin saber cómo es que debía reaccionar o qué es lo que tenía qué hacer. Las rodillas deshaciéndose, amenazando con dejar de sostenerle para dejarlo caer a su suerte.

Estaba asustado, había sido atacado y no había podido hacer nada. Jamás volvería a criticar esas películas donde el galán robaba besos a la heroína. Pero ahí todos el orden estaba alterado, o sólo quizás el hecho de que él fuera un chico, porque Hanzel feo no era, estaban en una hermosa ciudad del extranjeros con ambos muriéndose de frío. El contacto corporal expedía un calor que lo hubiera hecho sentir aliviado de no ser por los ojos tremendamente tristes que vio en el mayor al separarse, al notar como un hilo de saliva quedaba tenso entre ambos cuando Hanzel decidió que fue suficiente y que necesitan volver al hotel antes de que Hinata terminara por caer hacia el canal que hay detrás de ellos, hacia la orilla del universo detrás de ellos. El mundo volvía a recobrar sentido sólo cuando Shoyo ve la espalda de Hanzel alejarse y él únicamente sabe correr detrás de él con el ardor de sus mejillas amenazando con incendiar el resto del cuerpo.

 _Ha sido su primer beso en Holanda._

 _En Europa._

 _En todo el mundo._

 _Y fue dado por un setter, pero no el setter correcto_.

—¿Qué es este libro? —cuestionó Aidan que recogía el ejemplar aludido del piso, justo donde Hinata dejaba sus cosas que sacaba de su maleta deportiva, buscaba sus suspensores para las zapatillas. El aludido alzó la mirada y sonrió animado.

—Oh… se llaman "Las mil plumas del cuervo" es una recopilación de leyendas de Miyagi basado en un mito sobre tengus —explicó Hinata encontrando el artículo deseado, así como las cintas musculares adheribles—. Sin querer lo he traído en mi maleta… en la escuela nos obligan a leerlo en la asignatura de literatura.

—Vaya… —lo hojeó el rubio al tanto se sentaba a un lado del más bajito—. ¿De qué trata la historia?

Shoyo se quedó quieto pensando en lo que había leído y estudiado con Kageyama y después con Yachi.

—Es sobre un cuervo al que un yokai le transfiere todo su poder antes de morir, pero el cuervo termina apartado de su parvada y ésta se va… después empieza a morir de soledad pero descubre que sus plumas son "mágicas", como son mágicas las empieza a regalar… al cabo termina por morir… en total son mil plumas… las que quedan repartidas por todas las montañas y sus valles.

—Básicamente es un libro que sí habla de lo que su título dice —señaló Yuuji con una sonrisa amarrando su cabello largo.

—Hmp, estúpidos japoneses y sus leyendas—comentó el coreano que pocas veces entraba a la interacción del equipo, y ahora mucho menos con otro despreciable japonés. Hinata miró al otro oriental que se adelantó hacia la zona juego del gimnasio, su partido comenzaría dentro de poco según terminara el partido que se jugaba en cancha.

—Bueno, por lo menos sus libros si hablan de lo que dicen sus títulos, no como a nosotros que nos hacen leer "Cómo matar a un ruiseñor", y no te dice cómo matar a un ruiseñor… es más ni siquiera hay pájaros involucrados —dijo Hanzel quitando el libro de las manos de Aidan y pasando las hojas—. Además viene ilustrado… —bufó.

Hinata rió y recibió el libro cuando se le devolvieron.

—Supongo que los japoneses somos confiables —agregó Hinata con una sonrisa suficiente. Hanzel le tiró una toalla a la cara.

—Es bueno que nuestro número 9 tenga tanta confianza en sí mismo porque la necesitaremos para barrer con los belgas —declaró el americano irguiéndose con la espalda bien recta—. ¡A la guerra Horizon!

—¡Yes! —todos, sin excepción, contestaron a su líder.

La segunda selección japonesa entró a la cancha empujando el carrito con balones. Empezarían a calentar. El olor en ese gimnasio era diferente al de los gimnasios japoneses, quizás no era el mismo producto el que utilizaban, o quizás Hinata estaba demasiado excitado como para notarlo. Escuchaba los chirridos de los tenis de sus contrincantes que ya habían llegado a la cancha y calentaban. Los "nipones" dejaban sus artículos en la banca y apresuraban a terminar de alistarse para empezar a calentar y adaptarse a la cancha. Había una gran audiencia a pesar que era la final de la primera ronda. Shoyo se imaginaba que para la última ronda el escenario sería otro. Uno más grande justo como en el estadio que sus compañeros de Karasuno, su familia, estarían jugando en ese momento, alegrías de la vida: ambos partidos habían coincidido. El del Horizon a la 12.30 de la tarde, el del Karasuno a las 7.30 de la noche. Estarían en trincheras esperando por seguir sobreviviendo.

—Vamos —ordenó Hanzel indicando a sus compañeros que se acomodaran para el calentamiento. Hinata fue el primero, y continuaron, los saltos y el resto del calentamiento lo llevó a cabo con las polainas puestas. Al tanto en Tokio Kageyama se concentró en colocar los pases para que los otros remataran, traía un dolor en el hombro que dimitiría tan pronto como su cuerpo entrara en calor. No podía dejarse llevar por pequeñeces, no en la semifinal.

—Jueguen limpio —dijeron al mismo tiempo los estudiantes del Nekoma y los del Karasuno mientras se reverenciaban.

El árbitro en Holanda dio su silbatazo inicial.

Y Daichi sacó primero, tenían el muro más alto considerando que Kuroo estaba al frente, había sido en realidad pura suerte el haber coincidido y Ukai se sintió aliviado que así fuera. El balón regresó tan pronto como fue enviado, Kenma había tratado de elevar desde el lateral pero terminó por ser un balón libre para Karasuno.

El balón logró llegar hasta Hanzel quien alzó con facilidad el pase para Hinata. Alto, limpio, cerca de la red. Hinata saltó y el balón se estrelló contra la duela lustrada.

—¡SIIII! —gimieron Hinata y Kageyama al mismo tiempo.

 _Ninguno de los dos iba a perder._

 _Así es como comenzaba una noche, un día increíble._

 _Con el primer punto a favor._

Con la mejor actitud y los mejores compañeros. El mejor capitán. Hanzel golpeó el hombro de Hinata en celebración y éste se lo regresó con una sonrisa decidida. Cualquiera se hubiera encontrado con cierto recelo después de la confesión hecha por el americano, después de las acciones agresiva, no obstante, Hinata no era cualquiera, y a su manera le gustaba Hanzel, no del mismo modo en que el americano gustaba del japonés, pero Hanzel Senikov no era mal candidato para haber robado su primer beso. Todo lo contrario, durante la noche había pensado en ello muy a fondo. Era cierto cuando decían que en su cabeza no podía haber nada más allá que voleibol pero era una mentira el que Hinata fuera por completo un idiota, por el contrario, era más listo de lo que la mayoría pensaba. Incluso si Tsukki hubiera echado un clavado en los pensamientos profundos que se alzaran en la cabeza del pelirrojo tras las palabras del colocador del Horizon, tras los labios agresivos que le habían robado un jadeo, hubiera dimitido de llamarlo "idiota salvaje".

Hinata había puesto en una báscula la simpatía, correspondencia y química en cancha que tenía con Hanzel contra la repulsión natural que debía presentar en él el hecho de que un chico le confesara sentimientos románticos, y peor cuando el implicado tenía una novia en Japón. La parte que había ganado obviamente era la de seguir a lado de Hanzel, sosteniéndole la cabeza hasta que muriera. No podía ofrecerle nada, no podía darle esperanzas pues hasta alguien inocente y verde en el ámbito como Hinata sabía que a la larga, iba a dañar más a su amigo.

Además, sentía cierta empatía por la naturaleza de los sentimientos de Senikov hacia su persona.

 _"Creo que también tengo un amor no correspondido"._

Debía agradecerle al setter del Horizon haberlo hecho consciente de su estado actual, de su postura ante el mundo y la manera en que veía a Kageyama. Ciertamente, las palabras de Hanzel jamás las iba a olvidar, era un sentimiento extraño; meditó un poco esto y se dio cuenta que así se debían de sentir las personas que eran salvados por un segundo, es decir: como si Shoyo hubiera estado a punto de recibir el disparo pero Hanzel hubiera saltado para aceptarlo gustosamente por él. Hinata era testigo del sufrimiento del que agonizaba felizmente y no podía hacer nada más que sostenerle la cabeza y esperar a que muriera entre sus brazos. Una escena por más romántica, incluso más romántica que la torpe y corriente declaración del setter americano tras el beso y que en sí misma estaba su respuesta, ahorrándole la vergüenza al japonés de rechazar educadamente esos sentimientos: " _Me gustas un montón, tanto que podría hacerte un montón de cosas pervertidas pero no lo haré porque Kageyama me iba a torcer los huevo_ s", jamás olvidaría nada de lo dicho y el que motivo principal por la cual Hanzel desistiera fuera la existencia de Kageyama.

¿Era evidente?

¿Debía quebrarse la cabeza?

¿O debía actuar como Hanzel tirándose sobre Kageyama para después decirle que no podían ser nada?

—¿Listo, Shoyo? —cuestionó Hanzel tras descansar el tiempo muerto pedido después de quince puntos a favor de Japón contra catorce a favor del instituto de Belgica.

—Listo —afirmó secando el sudor de su rostro caminando hacia la cancha.

No, no era posible que fuera un amor correspondido, y si lo era dudaba tener la fuerza de voluntad que había tenido Hanzel para negarse y seguir sonriente a lado de Kageyama como si nada pasara. Shoyo sacaba. Kageyama sacaba.

Un saque asesino.

 _"¿Tenemos un amor no correspondido?"_

 **"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa idiota?"**

Eso le iba a responder, aunque no sabría si no lo enviaba primero.

Saque asesino.

"¡Bien hecho Hinata!"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 **Yukie:** Yo me siento el doble de lo más cuando leo tus review, de verdad que eres un amor al leer esta sarta de ideas que termina siendo cada capítulo y que cada vez son más largos, y además me dejas un comentario con tu opinión, muchas gracias. Te adoro con todo y todo. Kageyama es idiota, de eso todos los sabemos, y bueno, también sabemos que es un adolescente y los adolescentes a veces no saben lidiar con emociones, quizás te siga desesperando más y más, pero prometo que mejorará todo o al menos... bueno, va a madurar, eso sí te lo prometo. Entrando con Hanzel, creo que en este capítulo encontraste la respuesta a tu pregunta, coincidió la respuesta con tu pregunta. Hahaha. Muchas gracias por leer otra vez, espero que estés bien y espero leerte pronto también. Saludos!

 **Mr. Bum** : Lo sé, disfruto mucho escribiendo sus conversaciones por mensaje. Gracias por leer.

 **Fangirl Yuko** : Oh stop! -sonrojada hasta las narices-, me halaga mucho que digas eso, y más que hayas leído la historia por completo. Gracias por adorarla y por leerla, espero leerte pronto, mando saludos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	10. Homografías

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Haikyuu!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Cáncer. Spoiler. Au. Hurt/Confort. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : ¿Qué les digo para que no me odien? Bueno, la verdad: :v Yukionna tuvo vacaciones y sinceramente desatendí de todo, hasta de mí misma y subí como dos o tres kilos siendo que había bajado uno hahaha, soy un desastre. Pero ya volví al trabajo, ya recuperé mi motivación y volvemos a las andadas. Tuve que rehacer el capítulo para que coincidiera con el inicio del siguiente capítulo, el punto es que me pasé por el arco del triunfo la idea principal y se descontroló todo. En fin, disfruten. Este capítulo es largo y no es un poco diferente a los otros, espero les agrade. Agradezco los follows, los favs y los reviews, a las personas que leen sin dejar mensaje de visita it´s okey, muchas gracias también, disfruten la lectura y cualquier cosa pues me dicen ¿vale? -inserte corazón-

;u; ya los extrañaba, mucho.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **10.- Homografías.**

—¿Por qué te rechazaron si eres " _El Rey de la cancha_ "?

—No me llames… de esa manera.

Fue la primera y última vez que Shoyo llamó a Tobio de tal modo. Incluso cuando sus días de crisis como dúo dinámico llegó durante la escuela medio y estuvieron a segundos de arremeter uno contra el otro a golpes Hinata se abstenía de llamarlo así. La razón era sencilla, lastimaba a Kageyama. Podría decirle gritarle que era un bastardo come mierda, inclusive hacerle alguna señal ofensiva, pero jamás se atrevería a dañarlo a nivel personal, a pesar que Tobio si cogía el daño psicológico como forma de incentivar al explosivo dinamismo del enano de cabello anaranjado. Hinata a pesar de todo respetaba en sobremanera a Tobio, muy por encima de las claras diferencias que se habían desarrollado a través de los años y que no eran chisme en el mundo deportivo. Por tal motivo no le sorprendió a nadie cuando Hinata Shoyo amenazó a la conductora de televisión después de que llamara a Kageyama Tobio: "Rey de la cancha", en tono sugerente, coqueto y mal intencionado.

—Ese apodo se le dio a Tobio cuando era un armador egoísta, alguien que sólo hacía jugadas, muchos creyeron que era por presunción o hedonismo pero en realidad siempre lo hizo por el bien del equipo… la demás gente no lo vio así porque sólo juzgan lo que están viendo por encima de la superficie… —Shoyo era conocido por ser un jugador brillante y excepcional, había superado la media hacía mucho tiempo. Sus ojos avellana se fijaron en los azules, y una suave sonrisa iluminó a los presentes—. El que ama se hace humilde, aquellos que aman, por decirlo de alguna manera renuncian a una parte de su narcisismo… eso lo dijo Freud… y yo mejor que nadie, sé que Tobio sabe amar con fuerza… durante toda su vida ha renunciado a muchas cosas, incluyendo su narcisismo y parte de su propia identidad, desde muy joven estuvo dispuesto a renunciar incluso a su familia… así que por favor… no vuelva a llamarle "Rey de la cancha" a Tobio si lo hará en ese tono…

Silente, el de cabellos naranja, hizo una reverencia y el productor del programa no supo si debía seguir grabando, mandar el discurso a edición o sencillamente omitir todo. Había sido un discurso precioso, pero transmitir aquello en televisión nacional iba a confirmar las sospechas de que en el equipo nacional había homosexuales.

Eso no podía ser.

Se le pidió al equipo completo que se prepararan nuevamente, volverían a grabar esa sección de la entrevista completa, y aunque se le pidió a la conductora volver a hacer la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué rechazaron al rey de la cancha en Shiratorizawa cuand eras joven?, la mujer tuvo que cambiar algunos nominales con sus adjetivos. ¿Por qué rechazaron a un chico con tanto talento en Shiratorizawa? Hinata se sintió feliz.

—No pensé que fueras a abrir la boca —dijo Kageyama mientras que caminaban hacia la estación del tren. La entrevista sería transmitida en dos semanas más mientras el equipo estuviera jugando en Grecia. Los ojos azules seguían la figura de Hinata que hacía un vano intento por calentar sus manos.

—Supongo que yo tampoco tenía intenciones de abrir la boca pero… así fue…

—La frase…

—Sí… me la aprendí de tantas veces que la leí y me la dijeron… no creo que seas un ser narcisista…

—Claro que lo soy, soy hedonista y narcisita, fue lo que me gritaste hace tiempo.

—Esto y aquello no tienen nada que ver Kageyama —murmuró Shoyo sintiéndose incomodo por el rumbo que sospechaba tomaba la conversación, detuvo sus pasos, virándose par apoder observar con más claridad al menor que le dedicaba una mirada bastante desolada, los dedos fríos y endurecidos del mayor se alzaron hacia el rostro. Con suave tacto recorrieron el surco de las ojeras dejadas tras el agotamiento de los entrenamientos exhaustivos y demoniacos a los que Kageyama se sometía—. Tus ojos me siguen pareciendo los de un cuervo a punto de atacar.

—Hinata idiota —los parpados cayeron dejándose hacer por la amable existencia del otro.

—Nos vemos mañana…

Kageyama suspiró y dejó ir al rematador. Para él tampoco había sido la primera vez que había escuchado a Freud, de hecho, recordaba que tras cierto descubrimiento durante sus quince años justo después de haber ganado el campeonato nacional por primera vez con Karasuno, había sucedido. Mientras comía estofado de res en medio de la celebración y veía flotar los pedazos de verdura finamente picados. En ese momento, Shoyo seguía en Holanda y había pasado a los cuartos de final. Se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en el instante en que sostenía con sus palillos el pedazo de carne lo mucho que odiaba que el equipo de Shoyo hubiera ganado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que perdieran en la siguiente ronda para que Hinata estuviera de regreso lo más pronto posible.

El pensamiento egoísta le asustó al punto que Daichi y Koushi pudieron adivinar que algo no andaba bien con tan solo verle el gesto por el cual cruzaba un rictus de desconcierto absoluto. .

—Sólo me ahogué un poco… —disfrazó su malestar con su estupidez, aunque se ofendió que nadie se sorprendiera de lo descuidado que podría ser al comer.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Ennoshita esa misma noche más tarde cuando estuvieron en su habitación, después de la celebración enloquecida. Tanaka había vuelto a robar una botella de sake y el humor de Kageyama decayó notablemente tras el recuerdo de aquella copa compartida con Hinata en ese mismo hotel varias semanas atrás.

—Sí.

 _Oh, pero el sempai no era estúpido_ , Chikara conocía a sus chicos problemáticos, quizás no tenía el instinto materno de Sugawara o el sexto sentido de protección de Daichi pero ah… el castaño sabía que el siguiente año cuando tomara las riendas del equipo iba a ser el infierno lidiar con su propia adolescencia y la de todos los demás del equipo. Él era un adolescente con sus propios problemas y eso mismo le gritaba que Kageyama estaba mal, es más, no se necesitaba ser tan observador para notarlo… todos lo sabían. El humor del Rey había estado fluctuando entre pésimo y peor desde que Hinata había avisado que pasaban a la siguiente ronda y tardaría una semana más en el extranjero.

—Te admiro mucho, Kageyama.

—¿Eh? —Tobio dejó de aplastar su ropa en la maleta de viaje, al día siguiente saldrían muy temprano hacia Miyagi.

—Que te admiro mucho, a pesar que no está Hinata has logrado mantenerte en calma y acompasar con todos en el equipo, incluso te has mantenido firme sin permitir que tus sentimientos estropeen todo lo demás —Ennoshita era sumamente ordenado, así que sólo había tenido que recoger unos zapatos y por la mañana sus artículos de limpieza después de bañarse.

Tobio comprendía pero quería fingir desconcierto a las palabras ajenas, tampoco se le daba mucho mentir o llevar una mentira más allá de dos frases, así que bajó la mirada a la maleta y siguió embutiendo todo a la maleta hasta que ésta pareció un tremendo chorizo, era como si llevara más cosas de las que había traído consigo a Tokio. Y tal vez era así. Pero ese no era el punto.

—Tengo mucha ansiedad, Ennoshita-san y… —frunció el ceño de forma notable—…miedo —confesó por fin.

—Es normal… —Chikara no era experto en el tema, ni siquiera estaba cerca de haber tenido una experiencia de _ese tipo._ Sin embargo…—. Mi papá es psicólogo y mi mamá trabaja en una editorial pequeña que hace revistas seudocientíficas, me obligan a leer aunque me gustan más los mangas… se me ha venido este libro, es bastante interesante —comentó sacando de su maleta un ejemplar de portada de diversos colores, pasta blanca, se veía tan manoseado como cualquier otro libro leído con interés—. Quizás a ti te sirva…

Kageyama torció los labios y cogió el artículo que le era ofrecido, lo ojeó de forma general, no era muy grueso y tenía ilustraciones… ¡Dios! ¿Eso eran dos hombres? ¿Qué le estaba metiendo qué a quién y cómo por qué motivo? Leyó el titulo rápidamente y alzó la mirada a Chikara que había vuelto a la ropa que usaría el día siguiente para partir a Miyagi.

" ** _Homografías del ser: Un tratado sobre el amor_** "

 _La palabra "hombre" se usa igual para designar a un individuo con un pene. La palabra "mujer" se usa igual para designar a un individuo con una vagina. Sin embargo no pueden ser usadas dos veces en la misma oración con la palabra "amor" porque es incorrecto. Mejor desliguemos el concepto y pongamos los hombres: Takeru y Ren se aman. Christoph y Andrew se aman. Susuki y Ami se aman. Es lo normal amar a otra persona. No se debe de ver el género._

 _El amor no está reservado para unas cuantas personas._

 _El amor no está negado a otros cuantos._

 _El amor es desligarse del narcisismo que el ser humano y su dogma cultural han establecido sobre lo correcto e incorrecto, lo marca Freud. El amor no es el abastecimiento de los deseos que otros tengan sobre uno mismo, sino el abastecimiento de nuestras propias necesidades físicas y emocionales._

Era un libro sumamente complicado, pero las partes que a él parecía interesarle, eran las mismas que Chikara había señalado y agregado al pie de la pagina algunas notas que simplificaban todo. En un momeno se dio cuenta que quizás, Chikara también pasaba por la misma incertidumbre que él.

 _La palabra amor y el sentimiento que deriva a la palabra no puede ser algo que se busque y se encuentre, el amor por si mismo aparece. Arrebata, devora y consume._

 _Sin importar edad, condición sexual o género._

Amor es amor.

—Mamá… Creo que soy homosexual.

Mamá creo que soy homosexual y no me importa si papá me grita, y se retuerce de ira. No me importa si mañana no me quieren hablar o si se arma un gran alboroto en la escuela cuando se enteren de la verdad. No planeo negarlo, ni admitirlo, no es asunto suyo pero veo como una falta negar esa realidad. De hecho, eso es todo lo que hay: verdad. Certeza absoluta. Dicen que soy un idiota que sólo piensa en el voleibol, sin embargo, a estas alturas mi cabeza está mucho más allá de las paredes de mi cráneo, no está en mi cuerpo ni en esta casa, ni siquiera está en Japón. Está allá donde el frío seguro congela los dedos del idiota que tengo por as, sí, para mí un día será un as, de hecho ya lo es: si los equipos de voleibol pudieran ser de dos personas creo que lo eligiría a él por ser el único en el que puedo confiar ciegamente, al único al que podría permitirle empujarme al vacío sin mirar si en el fondo hay plumas o piedras.

 _Mil plumas o mil dagas oxidadas._

Mamá, creo que estoy enamorado de mi compañero de equipo. Ni siquiera somos amigos. Pues lo único que quiero es aplastarlo. Esa vitalidad desbordante que poco a poco se le está colando gracias a la puta suerte. Mi talento contra fuerza bruta. Mi ingenio contra su suspicacia. No puedo más mamá. Estoy al borde y mis deseos han superado la idiotez al punto de que me he dado cuenta que necesito de algo más y no sólo del voleibol para vivir. Tengo miedo, mamá, que un día algo más que no sea yo lo extinga y jamás se me vuelva a permitirme verle sonreír con la intensidad que sólo un sol puede irradiar, con esa fuerza que te llena y te surte de energía haciéndote creer que de un solo golpe puedes mandar la pelota a romper los brazos de tus oponentes, así es como me hace sentir y ni siquiera sé sí es amor o alucinaciones pertenecientes a un cuadro de esquizofrenia conducida a partir del golpe que me dio durante el primer partido de práctica contra los de Seijou. Quizás sólo quedé mal de la cabeza y confundo todo eso con sentimientos que no puedo explicarme.

Tiene un amor no correspondido y me da miedo preguntar de quién se trata.

Mamá, de verdad, te juro que creo que soy homosexual, y no quiero estar aquí. No pude saborear la victoria me hace falta algo.

Alto nivel de agilidad y reflejos. Un afinado control del cuerpo y una obsesión con la victoria. Lo tiene todo.

Pero yo no lo tengo a él.

Mamá, creo que soy homosexual.

—¿Qué?...

Lo primero que le salió de la boca cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de su hijo al abrir la puerta y que este abriera la boca.

Confeti y serpentina cayeron sobre sus cabeza pero no hubo sorpresa en lo absoluto, por el contrario fueron sus padres, sus tíos y sus primos los que se quedaron congelados ante la confesión. Hubo sorpresa, no por parte de Kageyama, sino por parte del mundo. La tierra se abrió y Kageyama apenas podía mantenerse en pie, no por semejante confesión, sino porque en ese momento Hinata debía estar celebrando una victoria a la cual, él: Kageyama Tobio, no pertenecía, esos deliciosos remates, brutos y suicidas, habían sido dados gracias a colocaciones de un bastardo. Un bastardo que no era él. Que no era él.

—¿Qué dices…? —preguntó la madre mientras parpadeaba de forma rápida. Sin comprender, sin captarlo todo.

—Que estoy enamorado de Hinata.

—¡Tobio! —gimió ahora el padre que se acercaba furioso hacia su hijo, la madre interponiéndose y los tíos gritando, metiéndose al jaleo que se armó en cuestión de segundos.

Echándose la culpa los uno a los otros, porque Tobio era el único Kageyama que tenía potencial en algo, que no terminaría como fracasado en un puesto como oficinista o como campesino de segunda o como un deprimente dependiente de tienda en una avenida llena de más tiendas y competencia. Porque Tobio sería el único Kageyama que llevaría el apellido Kageyama a la cima y ahora lo estropeaba todo con esa repentina confusión de la edad. Con esa horrible enfermedad.

 _Enfermedad._

—¡Es por ese estúpido mocoso pendejo! ¡¿Cierto?! —gritó otra vez el padre de Tobio, las voces de sus tíos, de sus primos mayores hicieron eco en furia y la madre del menor sólo podía estar sentada en el sillón con los ojos ahogados en llanto. Y eso es lo que no entendía Tobio, por qué le lastimaba tanto ver a su mamá llorando. Por qué si le había dicho que siempre lo iba apoyar ahora se sentaba y lloraba.

 _¿Es qué estaba mal?_

Porque claro, no había mejor momento para declararse presuntamente homosexual que en el momento en que se cruzaba el umbral de su hogar después de haber logrado que su equipo se coronara campeón nacional de voleibol. Sólo a Tobio se le había podido ocurrir semejante método y ahora sólo podía ver como su madre se deshacía en llanto porque su padre le ha culpado de todo. ¿qué sólo logran ver el envoltorio? Es extraño.

—¿Amas a mi madre?

—¡Tú también deberías amar a una mujer!

—Entonces… ¿si mi madre fuera hombre?

—Sería diferente… —Kageyama Toshio perdió los estribos desde hacía dos minutos, con sus treinta y siete años no se siente capaz de asimilar lo que su hijo le está diciendo. No es como si fuera homofóbico hasta había firmado una propuesta en la calle a favor del matrimonio igualitario en el distrito pero… eso y aquello era diferente. Que otros fueran homosexuales estaba bien, que su hijo lo fuera no estaba bien. Era diferente e iba a sufrir. Que otros portaran banderas multicolores estaba bien, que su hijo lo hiciera lo convertiría en blancos de ataques. Había visto tanta cosa en las noticias, y en Rusia hasta los podían llegar a matar. ¿Y si de pronto un asesino serial que buscaba homosexuales se encontraba con su hijo? ¿Qué sería de él? ¿No quería tener hijos? ¿No quería tener una familia? ¿Y si contraía una enfermedad venérea? ¿Y qué iba a hacer si empezaba a morir de sífilis? ¿o sida? ¿o VIH? ¿iba a empezar a consumir drogas? Porque todos los homosexuales consumían drogas y eso dolía, porque su hijo era perfecto, porque ellos lo habían educado bien, porque Tobio tenía una carrera brillante como jugador de voleibol, porque él como su esposa lo habían educado con todo el amor que se le podía dar y eran una familia amorosa y una familia normal y una familia que le había transmitido valores a su hijo y su hijo era tan buen chico y estaba lleno de amor y…

—Si mi madre fuera hombre seguiría siendo ella… solo que hombre, y si no eres capaz de amarla de esa manera… entonces no la amas…

En su padre habitó el silencio.

En la casa habitó el silencio.

En su cuerpo habitó el silencio.

En su cabeza habitó el silencio mientras releía el mensaje que Hinata le había enviado la noche anterior después de que le avisará que habían ganado la nacional y que lo esperaban en Karasuno para celebrar.

Hinata 22.56: _"Tengo un amor no correspondido"._

Ah… una patada en los testículos que le habían hecho reaccionar y ser consciente de todo lo que había estado ignorando hasta ese momento. Qué más daba si se enamoraba de otro más que no fuera él, de otra más. Claro que importaba, porque cualquiera de esos no sería él. Quizás en la cancha iba a seguir rindiendo igual, o quizás Hinata se iba a esforzar el doble. Porque Hinata siempre perseveraba a buscar la perfección, pero esa perfección iba a ser sacada a la fuerza gracias a alguien más que no sería él. Kageyama veía a Shoyo claramente: Haciendo una anotación y sonriendo hacia las gradas, dedicando ese logro a la persona que en ese momento fuese la compañera perfecta a la mano tibia que ardía por el remate. Kageyama no quería que nadie más sintiera esa tibieza causada por la fricción de balón y fuerza. Él quería ser el único con el que gritara y festejara orgulloso. Con el que llorara frustrado jurando la venganza cuando se diera el caso. Siempre fieros, siempre enteros, siempre yendo por más. Dejando de lado los halagos y los vitoreos, porque a Hinata no se le debía de aplaudir ni mimar, se le debía mantener con los pies en la tierra y las alas en el cielo, la mirada en la victoria y las manos en el balón.

Nadie más lograría hacer semejante hazaña, nadie más que él.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Kageyama Haru a su hijo que se alistaba en la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—Sí —repuso sin más.

La situación en casa se había estado moviendo bastante rara desde hacía dos días atrás en que llegara de Tokio con semejante confesión y su padre arremetiera a regañarle. No estaba enojado ni con su padre ni con su madre, pero Kageyama no acababa de entender porqué el disgusto, su cabeza no lograba alcanzar a medir la magnitud de problema porque en realidad para él no había problema. De hecho, desde aquel día no había recibido mensaje de Hinata, al menos no después de la confesión y sentía un extraño vacío en su estomago pues podía darse una perfecta idea cual era ese amor no correspondido del cual hablaba el bloqueador. ¿Qué se suponía que se respondía a ello? " _Qué bien", "Oh lo siento mucho", "Felicidades", "Qué pena", "Me da gusto", "¿Quieres que te haga unos pases regresando a Japón?"._ Ni siquiera eran tan amigos como para que el estúpido de Shoyo le contara ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué lo inmiscuía en sus problemas? Siendo que él también tenía sus propios problemas de adolescente común y corriente con los cuales lidiar. Estúpido Shoyo. Mil veces estúpido Shoyo y su estúpido amor unilateral. Por hacerlo ver que era homosexual y él enamorarse de otro que no fuera él. ¿Por qué no sencillamente pasaba de ese amor no correspondido y se obsesionaba como siempre en recibir humildemente los pases que él hacía para él?

Nadie más en el mundo, en el universo, en la existencia misma le iba a hacer los pases como Kageyama Tobio haría para él. Con la precisión de un relojero y el amor que nacía torpemente desde lo más profundo de su pecho donde solo cabía la sed de victoria y voleibol.

Ahora tan lejos. ¿Qué hacía Hinata en Nueva Zelanda? (–Holanda, Kageyama, es Holanda, —Cierto, Sugawara-san, lo siento… Holanda) ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos festejando? Sintiendo la victoria de primera mano. Saberse los mejores de Miyagi y todo Japón. Era un momento que se debatía entre la amargura y la gloria.

—Tobio...

El menor salió de su ensoñación y giró su mirada hacia la mujer que le ofrecía una pequeña bolsa de cartón.

—Ayer salí con tu tía —habló y Kageyama no sabía si tomar lo que le era ofrecido, pero al ver que la mano de su madre no bajaba no tuvo más opción que ponerse de pie y tomar aquello que le ofrecían, de pronto recordó a las chicas de instituto que osadas solían regalar cosas al chico que les gustaba—. Pasamos al templo y… ¿es Hinata cierto?

—¿Qué?

—De quien estas enamorado, Tobio…

—Sí. Creo que es Hinata.

—Tobio… eres mi hijo, te amo… y no me importa esto, pero debes saber que el camino que escojas ahora marcará para siempre tu vida, sobre el que te estás inclinando pues… ahora es diferente, se empieza a ser normal pero… para nuestra generación, para tu padre, tus tíos, los vecinos y los papás de tus amigos… eso no es lo normal, no es lo común, no es lo correcto.

—Madre, por favor, no qui-

—Lo siento, Tobio, pero escúchame… si decides tomar este camino —dejó su mano sobre la mano que sostenía la bolsita de cartón y apretó los dedos del menor, el tacto con los largos dedos de la mujer era frío y trémulo, ¿así estaría el corazón de ella? Los ojos azules observaron el agarre y después el rostro de la mujer angustiada—. Si decides ir por ese camino, yo te voy a apoyar, y te voy a pedir encarecidamente que no te rindas, por favor, no te rindas, Tobio, no seas infeliz… sé feliz, sé feliz, no te rindas, aunque todo parezca en contra… siempre habrá una mano, una sola que te estará apoyando, sin importar qué… Tobio, no te rindas nunca… ni en esto ni en nada… —los ojos se le aguaron a la mujer.

El hijo supo abrazar a su madre, y hundir su nariz en el aroma que siempre le había dado embrujo para calmarse en los momentos de mayor incertidumbre.

El olor a casa y amor.

El gimnasio de Sendai, incluso el Metropolitano en Tokio parecía ser minúsculo a la hermosa estructura y el tamaño que presentaba la edificación. Es decir, ni siquiera había edificaciones como tal, era una cancha al aire libre con pilares gruesos que soportaban un techo muy por encima de todos. Paneles de vidrio figuraban como paredes y gradas en los cuatro puntos. Grandes lámparas suspendidas desde el cielo de metal donde también se mantenía resguardada los marcadores para los partidos de basquetball, por esa noche la atracción principal sería la semifinal del mundial de clubes de volley colegial.

Japón vs. Cuba, la competencia estaba reñida, Cuba había sido de los favoritos para clasificar e incluso ganar mientras que Japón apenas si se mantenía con tropezones y a veces titubeos pero seguía fuerte. Para ese punto la presión física y psicológica había empezado a hacer mella en los jugadores, en Shoyo que usaba con cada vez más frecuencia su inhalador y los medicamentos para el dolor no ayudaban, en Hanzel que presionaba al pelirrojo para que comiera, había notado como en esas dos semanas había bajado casi dos kilos, era normal, todos lo habían hecho pero los movimientos del menor se habían entorpecido durante la segunda semana. Ahora parecía estar mejor, obligándole a descansar durante dos días enteros de juego.

Shoyo aspiró con fuerza, sentía que se podía ahogar, sentía que se podía consumir en el fuego que iniciaba en su vientre y explotaba. Los días se habían hecho semanas y pronto sería un mes. El tiempo que llevaba en Holanda había sido a muchos niveles satisfactorio, descubriendo que podía pelear con sus propios medios, ser un rival en batallas aéreas no parecía tan descabellado, seguir un sendero distinto ya no era mala idea pues ahora sabía que no necesitaba de manera técnica la ayuda de Kageyama, que sus alas podían volar no sólo en los cielos donde el resto de los cuervos se encontraban pero que esos cielos sin duda eran mejores. Los chicos del Horizon eran increíbles pero extrañaba de forma espeluznante a los del Karasuno, ni siquiera había pensado en que en esos momentos ellos estarían festejando o lidiando con una derrota. Daichi había dado la orden de que nadie dijera nada a Hinata para no golpearlo emocionalmente, que si bien Hinata no era así de débil, no querían aumentar esa presión.

Hanzel se posó a su lado al tiempo que miraba fijamente hacia la cancha acomodaba las coderas de protección, apretaba la carne haciéndole saber que estaba vivo, ahí en una semifinal mundial. Ellos peleando hasta el final.

—¿Es la primera vez que llegas tan lejos en un torneo, verdad? —habló el americano al japonés.

—Sí… la final de la prefectural… pero esto no se le compara… —admitió seriamente Hinata.

El moreno le observó de reojo y después movió las manos suavemente, haciendo que sus muñecas empezaran a calentar, a Hanzel se le conocía por tener una técnica sumamente pulcra, sólo movía dos articulaciones en lugar de las cuatro que se necesitaban para colocar. Era un valioso colocador.

—Procura avisarme cuando te sientas bien, los cubanos están muy mentalizados… así que podemos aprovecharnos y jugar un poco para destantearlos.

Aunque también era conocido por ser una ruin víbora capaz de seducir para hacerte caer en su ponzoña, encajarte los dientes y deglutirte sin compasión ni miramientos, no era tramposo pero siempre provocaba, provocaba, provocaba y su víctima se ahogaba en sí mismo. A Hinata le había dado miedo al principio pero pese a su actitud en la cancha, fuera de ella Hanzel Senikov era sin duda un gran sujeto. Le tenía apreció.

—Comencemos con tres-dos —dijo Hinata al tanto corría a la cancha para empezar el calentamiento.

—¿Tres-dos? Hmp… bien, cuando lleguemos a quince lo intercalamos con rápidos… le dejaremos a Yuuji el bloqueo… —propuso Hanzel y Hinata afirmó, el otro japonés que iba a atrás escuchó y pasó la indicación a los otros.

Tres toques cada dos puntos para que el equipo contrario se habituara y cuando estuvieran más confiados, ataques rápidos, eso les daría tiempo para acostumbrarse, dejarían que a posta los cubanos metieran el primer punto. Se alimentaban de la energía del otro equipo. Horizon era una extraña manada llena de depredadores carroñeros, por sueño había tigres, leones y víboras, en el aire, un cuervo dispuesto a todo para ganar.

Había sido una sabia decisión adquirir de algún modo al Pequeño gigante, pese a sus constantes errores, los compensaba con esa habilidad innata para llevarse al límite y dejar la vida en la cancha en cada remate, en cada bloqueo, en cada exhalación agitada.

Hinata valía oro.

Hinata, el cuervo que volaba cerca del sol sin quemarse.

—Kageyama, pensamos que no llegarías —habló Tanaka mientras hurgaba en el interior de la bolsa de papas fritas que habían en el piso. Al instante los ojos de todos los del Karasuno se posaron sobre el recién llegado.

—Sí… tuve un pequeño contratiempo —anunció mientras dejaba de lado la mochila de entrenamiento, justo a un lado de la entrada y pasaba con permiso del dueño. Aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando Tsukki y él chocaron miradas—. Sí, Tsukishima, hasta el rey de vez en cuando convive con los plebeyos —dictó antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada, y el silencio se formó seguido de una estruendosa carcajada.

—Iba a decir que es totalmente admirable la pasión que demuestras por el voleibol —argumentó señalando la camisa conocida del colocador de Karasuno: "Alma de armador" —. Pero ese es también un buen comentario…

Tobio puso los ojos en blanco más irritado de lo que ya estaba, se dejó caer junto a Ennoshita quien le dio un par de palmadas y le pasó una soda.

—Es bueno que el partido sea en la noche —dijo Daichi mientras que Koushi terminaba de dar los últimos arreglos a la laptop que la hermana de Ryu les había prestado para ver en el televisor de la sala de los Tanaka el partido de voleibol que sería transmitido en stream por internet. Habían conectado primero un cable USB pero no funcionó, por suerte Kei cargaba de casualidad en su mochila un HDM que funcionó a la perfección. Este incidente les hizo perderse el calentamiento de los equipos y la transmisión la captaron justo en el momento en que ambas escuadras presentaban sus números al arbitro que hacía las últimas anotaciones.

Los ojos azules del armador se abrieron a la par al igual que el de todos ante la impresión de ver a Hinata, había pasado quizás un mes o tres semanas y la televisión hacía ver mucho más serio y maduro al nuevo Pequeño Gigante. Hubo una punzada de celos generales al ver a su número diez portar una camisa con un número diferente y un escudo que no reconocieron como el de Karasuno. No eran celos porque quisieran estar ahí, eran celos por ver en la forma en que otros acompañaban a Shoyo hacia la guerra.

Shoyo ahora estaba atrás en un lateral, claro que ahí no servía mucho, y lo más inteligente hubiera sido hacerle cambiar con el líbero sin embargo… no fue el caso, y no comprendieron porque sino hasta que Hinata recibió el balón, posicionándose con un pie fuera de la cancha y otro en la cancha, con un golpe bajo envió la bola hacia el centro donde el colocador ya se había acomodado para seguir al balón. El Karasuno se quedó helado. ¿Cuándo había aprendido Hinata a ser tan preciso con esas bolas? En un mes no se podía avanzar tanto. El golpe había dejado a Shoyo con un evidente y fuerte enrojecimiento pero eso no evitó para que cogiera impulso y todos corrieran hacia la pelota en un ataque coordinado, pero sorpresa, la delicia de la vida, el colocador no colocó, el colocador remató en el aire haciendo que el balón se estrellará contra la duela. Lo segundo, el silbato que marcaba un punto para la segunda selección japonesa.

—¡Tenemos que intentarlo! —gimió Tanaka tan emocionado como muchos otros.

Kageyama sólo apretó los puños. De algún modo había sido una colocación, una patética y terrible si se lo preguntaban a él, pero Hinata había servido a Hanzel y ahora celebraban de forma muy íntima su punto. Lo que indignó más al japonés fue la nalgada que le dio juguetonamente a Hanzel a Hinata y éste sólo pudo reír. Era todo, haría hacer mil remates una vez estuviera en casa. Cuando estuviera en casa, el cuerpo se le relajó no por buenos motivos, sino todo lo contrario, de algún modo, las esperanzas le marchitaron las energías y de pronto recordó que el lunes que fuera a la escuela, si ganaba el Horizon, no estaría Hinata para él.

Se sintió vacío y fue terrible porque ahora demasiado consciente del porque había ese vacío, lo peor fue cuando reflexionó un poco y se dio cuenta que ese vacío jamás había sido ocupado, y a ese paso, jamás lo estaría. Quería a Shoyo consigo, quería a Shoyo para él, tanto como ansiaba ganar o tocar todo el tiempo un balón. Así sentía la necesidad de Shoyo, era horrible y doloroso porque jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por algo a lo que no se le tenía acceso, pues aunque deseaba con la misma intensidad ir a jugar volley con Shoyo existía una desesperación apabullante, ir a jugar volley podía irlo a hacer ya mismo pero Shoyo… Shoyo estaba en otro mundo celebrando con un maldito bastardo de porquería.

Durante un tiempo le había dejado de importar ser un rey al que sus subditos le habían dado la espalda, al menos hasta ese instante en que se dio cuenta que el más importante ya no estaba en el reino.

Era un rey al que le estaban robando su mayor tesoro.

La segunda selección de Japón había ganado con un marcador contundente a la selección de Cuba, ahora pasarían a la final contra los brasileños y sería un verdadero suplicio pues eran los campeones invictos, muchos de los adolescentes que jugaban ese año irían dentro de dos años más a las olimpiadas y eso causaba de por sí una presión increíble en sus adversarios. Por otro lado, Kageyama no había querido saber nada. El lunes no vería a Hinata porque iba a estar seguramente preparándose para el partido. Iban a dar dos días de descanso antes del partido, sábado y domingo en Japón, en Holanda las mismas fechas y el partido sería el lunes en la mañana. El viernes Kageyama al terminar el juego de los japoneses contra los cubanos había decidido retirarse sin más, así sin excusas ni explicaciones, el resto del Karasuno había decidido salir a jugar para celebrar la victoria de su cuervo.

Así que el viernes estuvo enfadado, sábado el malhumor hizo ebullición, y el domingo… peor.

El lunes quizás provocaba un apocalipsis

Y el martes haría que la tierra se partiera en dos.

Pero ya se vería, apenas era domingo y debía dejar limpio el frente de su casa. El amuleto para la buena suerte en el amor que su madre le había regalado el jueves por la noche, el día del partido, permanecía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Barría la hojarasca que caía de los pequeños árboles que había plantado junto con su padre diez años atrás, dejándola a un lado de la ciénaga de cemento delante del pórtico, caminos marrones y amarillos a los costados, una visión bastante bonita. Vio cuatro plumas negras y tuvo la intención de barrerlas pero las observó, gruñó con enfado y molestia antes de flexionarse para recogerlas, la resopló y las guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Volvió a barrer, aunque detuvo el movimiento para alzar la mirada. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Sigues recogiendo plumas?... Traje bollos de carne…

La voz sonaba horriblemente rasposa, como si pasara por un filtro de distorsión de tonos profundos y después por un amplificador pero modulado a un tono bajo. Mismo que hizo un hondo hoyo en su cuerpo. Kageyama apenas fue consciente cuando dejó caer la escoba y corrió hacia el encuentro de Shoyo que abrazó más fuerte su bolsa de cartón y cerró los ojos mientras era rodeado de un calor desconocido pero un aroma familiar. Hundió su rostro contra el pecho de Tobio quien apenas entendía que estaba pasando. El abrazo fue torpe, como todos los abrazos anteriores. Fue absurdo, como todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos. Fue sincero… pues no podía ser de otra forma. Lo alejó sosteniéndolo de los brazos y estuvo a punto de zangolotearlo de no haber sido por la pulsera de hospital que había en la muñeca ajena. Hinata siguió la mirada de Kageyama y sonrió suavemente para calmar las dudas y preguntas que se habían disparado como lava de volcán en erupción en los ojos azules.

—Vamos a comer un bollo —insistió Hinata sacando uno de los panes aludidos.

—Ven… —le cogió del brazo mientras que tiraba de él hacia el otro extremo de la calle—. ¡Madre saldré un momento! —gritó desde la mitad de la calle como si la señora Kageyama realmente lo hubiera escuchado.

No tardaron más de cinco minutos antes de llegar al parque que está al doblar la esquina sobre la misma calle donde Kageyama vive, ahí guió a Hinata hasta una banca que había al final de el área de los juegos, por ser domingo por la tarde hay sólo un par de niños, pero ninguno de ellos le presta atención a la pareja que en silencio comenzó a comer los bollos. O eso era hasta que Kageyama miró fijamente a Hinata y la forma en que parece temblar, comer y ver a los niños.

—Tie-

—Tuve que regresar antes —interrumpió el mayor antes de que Tobio hubiera siquiera haber temrinado la primera palabra—. Después de la semifinal estuve vomitando mucha sangre y tuve excesos de tos… —contó sin dejar de ver a los niños. La voz suena igual o peor que antes. Dio otra mordida a su bollo y lo masticó, Kageyama podía ver perfectamente lo mucho que sufría el menor al pasar al bocado, y entiende más o menos porque parecía que a un solo bocado le daba cien masticadas, volver blanda la comida para hacerla suave y que pasara sin dolor por donde estuviera dañado en su interior.

—¿Por eso volviste?

—Hmp —afirmó Hinata.

—Creo que mañana van a ganar…

Kageyama advirtió la decepción en la voz ajena pero Hinata sólo sabe mirar al frente, masticar con sumo cuidado y después deglutir la comida.

—El próximo año podrás tener tu venganza, esta vez yo te vo-

— El cáncer ha avanzado… —soltó sin más Hinata, dio una mordida a su bollo y el vapor con el olor de la carne hizo ebullición en el hoyo que la noticia había dejado en el estomago de Kageyama—. El medicamento ya no será suficiente… a partir de la siguiente semanas… empezaré con exfoliaciones… así que… no sé si haya un próximo año… —explicó y se giró para sonreírle enorme a Kageyama—. Lo lamento… quería decírtelo de frente, Kageyama-kun.

 _"Puedes levantarla para mí. No importa lo demás. Siempre estaré allí para rematarla"_

 _"Pero yo remataré cualquier balón que levantes"_

 _"Remataré, ¿entendido?"_

Oye mamá, creo que soy homosexual. En aquel momento sólo pude decirle que era imposible. Pero ahora entiendo que lo imposible es que disfrute de levantar balones para otra persona que no sea la persona de la que estoy enamorado. Ni siquiera sé sí a esta condición se le puede llamar homosexualidad porque jamás me había interesado ver a alguien más. Ni siquiera sé si estoy viendo a Hinata o al genio estúpido dentro de él que se tira de boca a todo sin medir las consecuencias.

Oye mamá, creo que soy homosexual y estoy aterrado.

Kageyama alzó la mirada a Hinata, los ojos azules pronto se volvieron mar y sus brazos una tormenta que abrazaron el cuerpo de Hinata. Sus dedos se hundieron en la ropa y el bollo de carne que las temblorosas manos sostenían acabo por estrellarse al piso.

Hinata no lloraría porque le había prometido a Hanzel que sería lo suficiente fuerte como para luchar por ese amor hacia si mismo y hacia Kageyama.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Yukie** : Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti (?, mentira, sólo bromeo, lamento que pasara tanto tiempo pero es que ya ves, las fiestas, navidad, cumpleaños, año nuevo, reyes mago y toda la cosa que hubo de pronto no pude sentarme a leer lo que había escrito y bueno, en este capítulo quise tocar un tema algo distinto que no se toca en todos los fics yaois pero que muchas veces dan por sentado que todo mundo aceptará la homosexualidad de alguien más allá de si tiene una relación o no. No quiero hacer un fic donde de pronto uno se vuelve gay y TODOS son gays. ¿si me explico? Estoy tratando que todos mis pj sean un poco más realistas y me siento súper feliz de ver que Hinata está cogiendo ese toque de realidad con pensamientos profundos, y sí, creo que es más que "chibi-tan". Leerte me hace muy feliz, espero me puedas perdonar la espera -inserte corazón gay-, te irás al cielo con todo y todo por tus bonitas palabras, haces muy feliz a una autora loca. Te deseo un feliz inicio de año y que éste te vaya mucho mucho mucho mejor, aquí tendrás tu dosis de amor y pasión, (?, angst y mucho cáncer (?. Pd. El Circo, omg, la siguiente semana todos regresamos a nuestras actividades habituales (?. Gracias por leer, de verdad que me haces feliz.

.

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	11. 300 plumas

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Haikyuu!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Cáncer. Depresión. Angustia. Drama. Hurt/comfort. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : ¿Recuerdan que les dije que a partir del capítulo 12 me iban a odiar? Pues ya casi casi, no diré nada ni siquiera pistas, pero quiero pedir desde este momento mucha tolerancia a todo, a TODO, esto es una total ficción y bueno, el fic por sobre todas las cosas es KageHina, así que descuiden y disfruten de la vida, ¿por qué digo esto? bueno, de un tiempo a la fecha estoy en diferentes fandoms y he visto como una simple NOTP de algunas aparecen en un fic, por pura mención, y bam, se desata la tercera guerra mundial, debemos ser tolerantes y recordar que todo es ficción, en general si no les gusta lo que están leyendo, mío o de cualquier otra autora, no es necesario agredirla, quizás dar comentarios constructivos o hacer referencias a lo que no nos gusto, pero no está cool el insultar o abusar del poder que nos da el "anonimato", si no es tu caso criaturita de dios que lee esto, pues siga con su lectura, si es su caso pues sólo hagamos de los fandoms un lugar divertido para existir (?.

 **2dos. cronopios:** shfdjhsfgj Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews, les amo todo. Gracias por leer. LOS HABÍA EXTRAÑADO HORRORES. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡De verdad!

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **300 plumas.**

Shoyo 11.50 am:

 _"Hoy encontré más plumas, ya tengo viente"_

 _"Veinte*"_

Tobio 12.00 pm:

 _"Idiota, estoy en clase me mandaran a detención si vuelvo a sacar el teléfono en clase"_

Shoyo 12.01 pm:

 _"Para qué lo tienes con sonido, Kageyama idiota"_

 _Porque espero noticias tuyas, idiota_. Pensó mientras que el enojo enseguida se teñía de color rosado haciendo que el moreno sonriera al móvil mientras era guardado con la tranquilidad que le daba saber que en cualquier momento que lo sacará esos mensajes estarían ahí. Seguramente Shoyo se iba a quedar ido mirando la pantalla con esa sonrisa suya tan deslumbrante que poseía esperando alguna respuesta o quizás sólo iba dejar de lado el móvil para seguir jugando a la consola que había llevado con él para matar el tiempo; Tanaka le había prestado algunos juegos después de que pasara los que Nishinoya le prestara los dos que tenía él, de pronto Hinata se volvía muy rápido para pasar los videojuegos y Kageyama sospechaba que algo tenía que ver el armador del Nekoma pues la estadía de Shoyo en Tokio eran prolongadas y la madre del pelirrojo intuía que pronto se iba convertir en permanente, sobre todo si las exfoliaciones a la garganta no daban el resultado deseado pues hasta el momento la voz se le había apagado, se había casi extinto dejando un penoso amago de susurro cada vez que el menor hablaba pero era sólo una de las consecuencias del mismo procedimiento, decían los médicos y Tobio sólo sabía impacientarse como los padres del enfermo.

Cuando estaba en Miyagi, Tobio había ido a ver a Hinata cada día después de clases con la excusa de llevarle las tareas, por otro lado los días en que al enano le tocaba ir a Tokio para el tratamiento a Kageyama no se le podía ver alejado del teléfono ni por un minuto. Incluso, el propio entrenador Ukai era celoso cuidador del móvil durante los entrenamientos. Así cuando llegara mensaje de Shoyo era quien contestaba y daba una especie de resumen sobre lo que ocurría, una presencia virtual que aliviaba de alguna manera su ausencia y mantenía a todos tranquilos. Tranquilos pero no satisfechos. Ukai, siendo el hombre astuto que era se preparaba, cual soldado a la guerra pues contaba el día para que la columna del equipo se rompiera y cediera a la presión, pues si bien Hinata era sólo un miembro más del equipo, era por desgracia, uno de los soportes emocionales del armador y el armador era la firme torre de mando del Karasuno, ya no estaba Sugawara para lidiar con una crisis de Tobio y el otro armador de primero ni siquiera había tenido su primer entrenamiento formal con el equipo. Ukai, como el adulto responsable que era, aguardaba con paciencia y vigilante a cualquier reacción.

Aguardaba y esperaba como Tobio a que las horas, los días, los meses y los años pasaran y ese traumático episodio sólo fuera uno de los típicos traumáticos episodios de vida: Así como había pasado con aquel añejo intento de agresión por parte de Oikawa en su paso por la secundaria o la derrota contra el Aoba, malos ratos que en su momento provocaban heridas que sangraban hacia dentro pero que con el tiempo cesaban. Desaparecía. Así como el cáncer de Hinata. Iba a cesar. A desaparecer. A mermar por completo.

Era el cáncer o era Hinata.

Sorbió de la pajilla de su leche y siguió mirando hacia afuera, apretó el empaque cuando no hubo más contenido. Y saltó hacia un lado cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más detrás de él.

—¿Y ya son pareja? —cuestionó Ennoshita, ante la pregunta lanzada a quemarropa cualquiera hubiera palidecido o mostrado toda la gama de rojos, pero en el caso particular de Kageyama resultaba bastante factible que éste fuera sincero y directo, pues para Ennoshita, los sentimientos del armador no eran misterio alguno; aunque claro a veces le ganaba su lado vergonzoso y era difícil lograr sacar palabra sobre sí mismo, pero aquel instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, Chikara supo que no sería el caso. Por el contrario. Los orbes azules del menor gritaban que alguien preguntara para sentirlo más real, sentir que su declaración arriesgada que le estaba costando su rutina cotidiana había tenido sentido y no un solo impulso del momento. Pero sobre todo, saber real la sensación de existencia de Hinata que de a poco se desvanecía lentamente del ambiente que le rodeaba.

—No he podido hablar con él como es debido —sentenció Kageyama cuando el nuevo capitán del equipo se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

—Hmp… De todos modos —Chikara no era del tipo amigable y todo atento que habían sido el anterior capitán y co-capitán, por el contrario, a él se le daba el animar de forma seria con palabras cordiales y actitudes rectas, tampoco gustaba de presionar pues romper a la gente no era su idea para reformar, así que el colocar una mano sobre el hombro del menor y después ofrecer un par de palmadas era lo más que podía entregar—. Si ocupas hablar con alguien… puedes hacerlo conmigo, Kageyama —anunció con una sonrisa muy suave al tiempo que extendía una hoja de papel. Era la rotación para el partido inaugural de los entrenamientos del equipo completo. En ella estaban escritos los nombres de los once chicos que se habían inscrito al equipo de volley —. ¿Me ayudarías a revisar según sus aptitudes que estén bien distribuidos? No confío por algún motivo en Tanaka que los ha clasificado como "rivales potenciales" con eso que Shimizu-san accedió a venir a apoyar a Yachi-chan de vez en cuando Tanaka y Nishinoya se han puesto más irritables que ante —expresó frustrado.

—Sí, lo puedo hacer —fue la respuesta de Kageyama antes de dar una última mirada al móvil y después entrar al salón. Ennoshita suspiró y volvió sus pasos hacia el salón propio.

El primer mes de clases siempre era mortal, ahora mucho peor.

Las vacaciones habían pasado tan rápido que apenas si fueron disfrutadas entrenamientos que rayaban en lo obsceno y espartano, partidos interminables y la agonía de saber que el tiempo corría sin permitir contemplarlo. Kageyama no había sido consciente de ese hecho hasta el momento en que Hinata le dijo con palabras suaves y amables: _El cáncer ha avanzado_.

Su voz había sido tan delicada al pronunciar aquello, cuidando con premura la posible reacción que Kageyama habría podido tener, como si Hinata buscará que el menor no se enojara con el cáncer por estar arrebatándole la vida. Shoyo había madurado tanto que Tobio sentía envidia y admiración pero ambos sentimientos fueron opacados por el mismo contenido de la confesión, al punto que sus deseos y la convicción de Tobio por expresarle a Hinata todo lo que sentía en aquel primer encuentro tras el retorno del pelirrojo de Holanda se vio palidecida por completo. No tenía caso hablarle de amor a Hinata en esos momentos, no cuando lo único que sabía era que tenía que abrazarlo. Abrazarlo tan fuerte que sus manos pudieran sostenerle el alma y no dejarle ir jamás. Él lucharía contra esa enfermedad, a golpe, a puños, con sangre y rabia porque era así como sabía hacer las cosas. Si había llevado a un equipo de la nada hasta el cielo de Tokio, alzándose sobre todos los competidores, pues haría que esa tempestad que azoraba a su rematador retrocediera del cuerpo que deseaba.

Hinata estaba enfermo y Tobio no le pediría que él luchara porque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, así que Tobio le prestaría su fuerza hasta que él mismo se quedara sin vida que ofrecer.

—Debo estar yendo a Tokio para el tratamiento.

—¿Se te caerá el cabello?

—¿Ah? ¿Es lo que te preocupa, Kageyama idiota?

—Sólo… —no sabía que decir estaba en una especie de shock y su cuerpo era el que reaccionaba, su boca se movía por impulso haciendo que las palabras salieran solas y…

El cuerpo de Kageyama colapsó. Sus manos hicieron crujir las ropas de Hinata. El espacio sideral empezó a tomar colores rosados y amarillos. Terebintos crecieron por todos lados y las azucenas que tanto amaba su madre brotaron desde sus entrañas, haciendo que sus raíces fueran visibles, se enredaran entorno a las temblorosos dedos de Hinata y buscaran alcanzar el corazón del enano para también ahí hacer crecer lo que estaba creciendo en él, al mismo tiempo en que la dolorosa sensación de sus labios chocar contra los dientes ajenos se esparce por su cuerpo y su cabeza asimila la información justo después de que el calor que provoca ese choque se disuelve en sus confusos sentimientos.

¿Se estaban besando?

Así de torpe y doloroso el primer beso de un par de idiotas que se habían visto orillados a un amor no correspondido bilateral, lo que vendría a ser, en palabras que gente no idiota comprendiera como un verdadero amor correspondido. Es decir, ambos se querían y por eso se besaban, así de sencillo es como debía de funcionar el mundo pero muchas veces no era tan simple como eso y todo se volvía gris. El cielo se desteñía y la gente lloraba. Pero ahí nadie lloraba, sólo Kageyama que había preguntado si Hinata se iba a quedar calvo por las quimioterapias. Porque desde que se había enterado que Hinata tenía cáncer se había consumido toda la información que el internet y los libros había alvanzado a leer en todo ese tiempo. Sin contar que llevaba una especie de bitácora donde anotaba en palabras simples ideas generales sobre la enfermedad, sólo para saber qué hacer y si podía ser de utilidad a Hinata. Pero… ¿todo eso qué importaba cuando Shoyo lo estaba besando? Ahora en ese momento.

Kageyama ya no era el mismo de hacía unos meses.

Kageyama había madurado sin darse cuenta, ya no tenía que sentir celos del idiota de Hinata.

Kageyama había diseñado una estricta serie de pasos que iba a seguir una vez se encontraran tras su larga ausencia:

-Hacer contacto visual.

-Acercarse.

-Saludarse.

-Preguntar como estaba.

-Hablar casualmente.

-Pausa para felicitaciones.

-Preguntas sobre jugadas nuevas.

-Preguntas sobre las alzadas de Hanzel.

-Pausa para comentario desagradable hacia Hanzel.

-Preguntas sobre los otros equipos.

-Preguntas sobre su condición otra vez.

-Comentar de paso que era homosexual.

-Comentar de paso que él era su objeto de amor homosexual.

-Jugar voleibol si se sentía bien.

Si se daba la ocasión le palmearía la espalda para hacerle saber su gusto, pero un beso… un beso estaba programado para… ¿dios había programado si quiera un beso? Hinata se había saltado todos los pasos, los había desacomodado y ahora se estaban besando. Era quizás el peor beso de la historia o el mejor… ¿eso era si quiera un beso? ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a proseguir? El armador aguantó la respiración y Hinata parecía hacer lo mismo. Cuando se separaron de la misma forma violenta en que se había dado el gesto ambos se miraron y se apresuraron a volver a pegar sus bocas, esta ocasión fue mucho menos doloroso. Ambos dientes chocaban y Kageyama fue quien guió toda la acción mientras ladeaba el rostro. Jamás había besado a nadie, nunca se había tomado el tiempo por experimentar las emociones lejos de la adrenalina de un partido en semifinal de volley pero sabía que ese doloroso y húmedo beso quería ser el primero y el último que partiera sus labios en la vida.

Distraídamente el armador tocó su boca.

El timbre de inicio del siguiente periodo le hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad y dejar el teléfono debajo del pupitre, colocando toda su atención en la pizarra. Era viernes. Al día siguiente vería a Hinata.

Al día siguiente podría sentir el tibio abrazo del sol.

El sol de Karasuno.

 _"Mi madre me ha dicho ridículo pero es aún más ridículo pensar que no tienes ni una sola jodida red social, o al menos, por lo visto, veo que no revisas ninguna como deberías. Es decir, no es que me moleste ver los memes en los que los chicos del Karasuno te etiquetan o las cosas que compartes sin filtro sobre volley, lo cual es demasiado aunque viniendo de ti es genial, pero estaría bien que de vez en cuando respondieras alguno de mis comentarios. Lamento mucho haber estado ausente de Line pero sabes que es una mierda esta cosa de cambiar el número telefónico, además ya te conté la vez que te marqué por teléfono que mi cel murió. No puedo gastar porque la vida es mierda y me debato entre comprar equipo nuevo o mandar a reparar este, aunque igual tengo que comprar uno para ponerle el nuevo número de la ciudad. Aunque sería estúpido porque espero regresar a Japón en las próximas semanas o días no sé será después de que terminé el entrenamiento de selección para la universidad. Así que contada las circunstancias creo que una carta iba a llegar antes de que resolviera todas las mierdas tecnológicas, o quizás yo llevó antes KEK. Yuuji manda saludos, por cierto, le he contado sobre cómo me mandaste a la mierda después de que te besara LOL, se ha burlado como debes de imaginarte. Aunque insisto en que deberías reconsiderar, sabes, no me importaría colocar para ti de por vida haha, broma, broma._

 _Escuché de los chicos que estás quedándote en Tokio algunos días y que te visitan, me da rabia pensar que tú estás ahí y yo hasta acá, aunque igual, no importa un día podremos volver a jugar. Esto de escribir cartas es una mierda, llevo dos días escribiéndolas y no sé qué más decir LOOOL. Por cierto ¡¿Has visto Yuri On IceEe!? VIKTOR SE CASÓ CON YURI! HOLY SHIT! Grité como idiota como por diez minutos aunque debes de imaginarte la que se armó en el avión, eso fue de Utah a LA lo cual estuvo terrible porque hasta me fueron a pedir que me callara, bullshit!_

 _[…]_

 _El equipo de la universidad es bastante bueno, aunque podría ser mejor, su colocador se esfuerza pero sin duda conmigo podrían llegar a las nacionales. Lo malo del volley en especifico el de USA es que no recibe el mismo financiamiento como lo recibiría el futbol americano o el besibol o el baloncesto. Así que las plazas ofertadas para las becas están escasas, hay varios japoneses, dos italianos y tres americanos interesados en solo cuatro plazas que se están ofreciendo. Si me dan la beca, estaré escribiéndote estas mierdas con bastantes frecuencias así que empieza a aprender a usar redes sociales ¿vale?_

 _En cuanto regresé a Japón iré a verte, así que no me extrañes y rechaza a Tobio, no es justo que sólo yo me quedé con el corazón roto._

 _Saludos, y no abuses de los mimos que las enfermeras dan._

 _Maldito suertudo._

 _-Senikov, H._

 _Pd. :v deberías darme un anillo de la amistad como el que Yuri le dio a Viktor"_.

Hinata rió sin voz, sonaba igual a un globo que se desinflaba, enseguida apretó la carta contra su pecho y la volvió a guardar, la misiva databa de una semana atrás y desde entonces no había tenido noticias de Hanzel. Lo cierto era que había pedido a Kenma, una de sus visitas más regulares, que le ayudará a aprender más sobre las redes sociales, cómo utilizarlas como una forma de comunicación más viables, pues dicho fuera todo, no veía a Kageyama escribiendo una carta así como Hanzel había hecho. Aunque seguro si Hinata le decía a su armador que el americano le había escrito algo él también por mero orgullo escribiría algo aunque fueran puras idioteces, casi las mismas que decía: "Date prisa para que juguemos, idiota". Sí, no quería hacer esperar más tiempo a su armador, necesitaba regresar cuanto antes a la cancha.

Tosió.

Gran ancla a la realidad.

Hinata sentía un volcán en su garganta haciendo explosión cada vez que había la mínima vibración, así como placas tectónicas que se removían con violencia dentro cuando perturbaciones atacaban. Lava que escurría hasta su estomago y se expandía de a poco derritiéndole por completo. Era doloroso, era tortura y era algo tan íntimo que no podía explicárselo a nadie más, sólo a él y las lagrimas que derramaba cuando nadie más veía. Durante sus estadías en Tokio, Shoyo era obligado a utilizar una mascarilla para que agentes externos no terminaran por lastimar las frágiles vías respiratorias del pelirrojo. Su madre había conseguido unas mascarillas bastante monas de Doremón, pero fue Kenma el que le salvó la vida llevándole unas mascarillas de color negros con los bordes naranjas.

—Me recuerdan mucho al uniforme de Karasuno, me da gusto que las puedas usar… aunque no lo que te está pasando —confesó con su característica serenidad el armador de Nekoma.

Shoyo se peleaba con la liga de la mascarilla, acomodándola detrás de su oreja. Miraba cada tanto al teñido que tenía sus ojos clavados en la pantalla del juego que había adquirido recientemente, no podía ser de otra manera. Hinata apreciaba de forma infinita la compañía y no le molestaba en lo absoluto que el rubio pusiera más atención a su consola que a él. En realidad, lo prefería de esa manera a otra. No soportaba más la mirada de decepción que toda la gente que pasaba por la puerta le brindaba una vez sus ojos se encontraban, después la sonrisa forzada y por último la adaptación de estar cerca de la muerte.

—Shoyo —habló Kenma tocándole la mano, el pelirrojo volvió en sí para fijarse como el gato le ofrecía con la otra mano el PSVita—. Es tu turno.

—Oh… —lo cogió con cuidado y sonrió enorme detrás de la mascarilla—. ¿Es difícil?

—Hmp, no sé, lo estoy jugando por primera vez contigo —expresó Kenma acomodándose mejor para ver la pantalla—. ¿Tienes miedo, Shoyo? —preguntó directo como siempre el gato.

El pelirrojo negó con un sonido suave y gutural agregando un movimiento de cabeza, sus dedos empezaron a moverse inexpertos sobre todos los botones, presionando con desesperación para que los ninjas que saltaban por todos lados no le cogieran para exterminarle.

—No, tengo enojo… quiero volver a jugar —dijo con la voz ronca.

Kenma lo observó impoluto antes de sacar de su mochila un balón de volley que dejó sobre el regazo del menor.

—Pues juega.

Shoyo perdió total interés en la consola portátil y fijó su atención completa en el balón, era un Mikasa pero sobre las estampas amarillas, blancas y azules había dibujado un gato y las firmas de los chicos del Nekoma. No los conocía a todos pero tenía un gran cariño y respeto por el equipo, eran como esos hermanos mayores del Karasuno, a pesar de que reconocían que los cuervos habían sido superiores en las nacionales, el equipo de Miyagi no dejaba de aprender y mejorar en compañía de los gatos de Tokio. El obsequio embargo de sentimientos sinceros el cuerpo de Hinata que abrazó el balón.

—¿Quieres levantar unos pases para mí? —preguntó ansioso y Kenma sólo le fulminó con la mirada.

No cabía dudo que de verdad el cuervo era idiota.

—Vale.

Aunque quizás él lo era aún más al aceptar sus idioteces.

Se había contagiado de Kuroo.

—Sólo serán unos pases.

O quizás sólo amaba como todos la sonrisa enorme y radiante de Shoyo.

O quizás sí era un idiota que veía aterrorizado algo que él había propiciado.

Kenma jamás se había disculpado con tanto arrepentimiento en su vida como en ese día sábado.

—Sólo fueron unos pases —trató de explicarse Hinata mientras luchaba contra la mascarilla y había grandes bocanadas al aire que buscaban consumir el oxigeno necesario, los ojos se le ponían blanco y se precipitaban de lagrimas, el exceso de tos llegaba y su madre se aguantaba los berridos de dolor al ver a su hijo sufriendo. Otra vez la lava, y las enfermeras buscando que no se despegara de la mascarilla.

Esos pocos pases habían sido demasiado: el aire frío, el esfuerzo al que la respiración y cadencia habían sido sometidos, y todo lo demás, habían dejado al menor tirado en el suelo con delicadas convulsiones que buscaban hacerle llegar aire completo y limpio, pero su garganta se había convertido en un filtro que tocaba de ponzoña a todo lo que pasaba por él: palabras y aire, sentimientos y besos. Con desesperación se había tirado de la camisa y el cuerpo se había contraído, Kenma hubo corrido con todas su fuerzas y las enfermeras enseguida acudieron. El pobre teñido pidió disculpas hasta que se cansó a la madre de Hinata quien no tuvo palabras para alentar al chico y decirle que no era su culpa pues sus intenciones no fueron malas, por el contrario. La mujer no sabía cómo agradecer el apoyo de todos los amigos de Hinata, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para seguir alentando a que ellos no dejaran de creer que su hijo iba a mejorar, no cuando el cáncer avanzaba colinizando y enfermando cada palmo en el menor, la decencia y el dolor no le permitían dar palabras de aliento al moreno que con ojos desorbitados, expresión pálida y respiración jadeante se había postrado al final del pasillo del área de cuidados intensivos.

Tobio había estado llegando al hospital en las últimas horas de la tarde cuando vio salir a Kenma, por el rostro de congoja en una cara normalmente imperturbable le bastó para saber que algo andaba mal. La sospecha se volvió realidad con sólo una ojeada al llanto de la madre de Shoyo que al verlo ahí se cubrió el rostro. Casi como atracción de imán el menor se acercó hasta la mujer y le abrazó, compartió la pena con ella. Hizo de la angustia maternal en la suya, y la espera para tener noticias fue compartida entre dos.

Lo más peligroso es que la obstrucción repentina en las vías respiratorias no fuera superada por el propio cuerpo del rematador; en pocas palabras, que el mismo Hinata terminará por asfixiarse hasta la muerte en una desesperante agonía, una donde todo el proceso hasta la muerte iba a estar plagado de terror e incertidumbre. La idea le perturbó a Tobio que apretó más fuerte el cuerpo de la mujer que se aferraba con la misma intensidad al menor.

Se encontraba en un estado de absoluto odio, sería fácil desaparecer por algunos días, quizás por algunos años, unos siglos o quizás las eternidades, pero como el tiempo era relativo, bien podría decir que desapareció todo eso y en realidad siempre estuvo ahí, haciendo lo mismo que sabía hacer, admirar como de a poco la luz en Shoyo se pudría y pasaba a ser carmesí, todo lo malo era color carmesí.

La sangre, las camelias, el sol de verano, la luz que te decía detente y la que te decía peligro, la luz de la sirenas, la luz del distrito prohibido, la ira y la cólera. Todo en el rojo estaba mal y eso él lo detestaba, sobre todo porque en instantes como esos en que primaba la ansiedad de saberse inútil era que más aparecía esa tonalidad. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Convertirse en médico y buscar la cura contra el cáncer? ¿Inventarse un medicamento mágico que ayudara a Shoyo a recobrar la salud y volverlo a las canchas? ¿Ir en una ridícula travesía para encontrar una piedra mágica que lograra devolverle la salud a Shoyo? Claro que no podía hacer eso porque hasta él sabía que las ilusiones tenían un límite y las suyas ya los habían excedido demasiado. Sólo quedaba esperar paciente y ver en qué momento la luz roja que indicaba que la terapia estaba activa dejaba de brillar.

Estúpida luz brillante y roja. Roja y brillante. Quería sólo rojo el cabello de Shoyo despeinado y sudado. Alborotado por un set excitante donde todo se desborda incluso la necesidad de estrecharlo fuertemente y hacerle ver al resto de las personas que Shoyo era el mejor rematador, era el mejor porque podía seguirle el acalorado ritmo que él solía tener en sus manos. En sus labios. En su cuerpo. En su corazón.

Ya no tenían un amor no correspondido.

Pero eso no importaba porque uno de ellos no podía afirmarlo en un grito atronador como el que Tobio tenía ganas de dar. Como el que Tobio había dado y ahora era motivo para que su padre no le dirigiera la palabra.

Para cuando el procedimiento acabó y Hinata fue declarado como "estable", Tobio –casi en contra de su voluntad- había acompañado a la madre de Hinata hasta la casa de la abuela de Shoyo, lugar donde temporalmente permanecían los Hinata. Tobio regresaría a Miyagi el domingo por la tarde, pero antes pasaría la mañana completa con su rematador, después se despedirían y hasta la siguiente semana pues el gimnasio estaba siendo remodelado los fines de semana y las prácticas se suspendían hasta que las mejoras hubieran sido terminadas por completo.

Esa noche, agotó el último de sus recursos.

GPS en mano, bolsa con plumas en la otra. El halito visible en la oscuridad y el frío de Tokio. Había un templo en las inmediaciones del lugar donde le daban posada, aunque a esas alturas al armador no le hubiera importado subir el Everest caminando descalzo. Con sus ojos fijos en la deidad por la cual se erguía ese lugar sagrado, Tobio juntó sus manos y ofreció las trescientas plumas que había logrado juntar hasta ese momento: olor a mierda y cielo, pérdida y color negro, negro de luto mejor que el rojo. Juntó sus manos y con ello sus últimas esperanzas.

Pidió porque el sufrimiento de Shoyo cesara.

Pidió que todo se extinguiera.

Hanzel supo que todo estaría mal cuando entró al elevador y la canción que empezó a sonar en su reproductor musical le dijo que "Quería ser su aspiradora".

 _I wanna be yours_ de Arctic Monkeys.

Era un título alentador pero el contenido carecía de total sentido. Él no quería ser la aspiradora de Hinata, ni mucho menos inhalar su polvo. Odiaba los Ford Cortina y claro que en un momento se iba a oxidar, no podía predecir un futuro y ni siquiera en ese momento podía estar cerca de él, pero sí quería ser alguien en su vida, no perderse entre las muchas personas que conocía y que seguramente iba a conocer. Porque él, Hanzel, estaba totalmente seguro y entregado a la idea de que Shoyo iba a sobrevivir, seguiría adelante y puliría ese talento que cargaba en sí. Se había perdido la oportunidad de pesar en su cuello plata autentica. Hubiera sido oro de haber estado el Sol de Miyagi con ellos, pero eso no importaba ya.

 _Secrets I have held in my heart_

 _Are harder to hide than I thought_

 _Maybe I just wanna be yours_

 _I wanna be yours_

 _I wanna be yours_

Quería ser de Hinata, y pertenecer a su vida. A recuerdos amables y ser el consuelo en esos tiempos de penuria y tempestad. Los ojos del moreno se toparon con unos zafiro que no le agradaban en lo absoluto. Ambos fingieron no haberse visto y dejaron que el tren avanzara, hacia adelante. Si en algún momento alguien le preguntaba a Tobio si había visto al colocador extranjero en el vagón del tren de Tokio a las doce del día un sábado de septiembre, lo iba a negar. Y Hanzel sólo diría que a esa hora pensaba en Hinata como el hambriento pensaba en el pan y las hormonas hacían su trabajo de desarreglar todo lo que el tiempo lejos de él se había encargado de enderezar y aderezar como un pavo que necesitaba sazón en navidad, pero que las llamas de horno a alta temperatura había alcanzado a calcinar.

 _Let me be your 'leccy meter_

 _And I'll never run out_

 _Let me be the portable heater_

 _That you'll get cold without_

 _I wanna be your setting lotion_

 _Hold your hair in deep devotion_

 _At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean_

 _I wanna be yours_

Pronto se dieron cuenta ambos, Hanzel y Tobio que iban hacia el mismo lugar. Obviedades que también habían querido ignorar hasta ese punto en que el altavoz rezaba la siguiente parada en el distrito donde el hospital donde Shoyo pasaba varios días a la semana se encontraba. Los ojos del americano adquirieron una condescendencia y se posaron en las altaneras mejillas de Tobio que parecían inmutables en el gesto soberbio de saberse acreedor de los sentimientos ajenos. Hacía poco había visto en un anime el americano a una perra diciéndole a otra pobre estudiante "Yo me acosté con senpai", ¿Sería demasiado darle un indicio a Kageyama de lo que había ocurrido en Holanda? No quería perjudicar a Hinata, lo respetaba al punto que era absurdo. Hanzel tenía novia y Shoyo estaba enamorado de Tobio. ¿Para qué iba a complicar las cosas?

 _Secrets I have held in my heart_

 _Are harder to hide than I thought_

 _Maybe I just wanna be yours_

 _I wanna be yours_

 _I wanna be yours_

Quizás porque él quería ser su aspiradora. Quería ser su absurdo Ford Cortina. Para aspirar su polvo. Para nunca oxidarse. Para ser lo que Shoyo quisiera que él fuera.

 _I wanna be your vacuum cleaner_

 _Breathing in your dust_

 _I wanna be your Ford Cortina_

 _I will never rust_

 _I just wanna be yours_

 _I just wanna be yours_

 _I just wanna be yours_

Él quería ser de Hinata y quería a Hinata para sí.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en las narices de Kageyama una mano se adelantó para sostenerle lo suficiente para que las puertas automáticas se cerraran ante sus narices, el vagón empezó a moverse junto con el resto del tren. Tobio giró la mirada entre enfadado, incrédulo y un poco asustado por perder frente a la promesa que le había hecho a Hinata.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —interrogó con las palabras afectadas por el acento que sin importar qué hiciera seguía delatándolo como extranjero, como Hanzel, como la persona que Tobio más odiaba en el mundo.

Siempre lleno de sentimientos avasallantes y en su mayoría negativos disfrazados de buenas intenciones, pero contra cada uno de ellos, Kageyama siempre supo cómo afrontarlos, se había hecho tan fuerte que no tuvo miedo de alzar las manos para levantar como mejor se podía hacer, había llegado al punto que era quizás uno de los mejores colocadores de todo Japón, pero ante sentimientos sobre los cuales no tenía ni un poco de protestad es que se abrumaba y la amenaza le hacía ser brusco.

—Sí es sobre Hinata… pierdes tu tiempo, Han, no voy a ceder.

—Lo dices convencido a pesar que estás temblando —susurró, algunas miradas de pasajeros iba hacia el par—. ¿Tienes miedo de que diga algo innecesariamente frustrante y terminemos envueltos en una pelea de puños, no? —el americano ladeó el rostro, empujó a Tobio hacia las puertas cerradas detrás de él, una mano éste quedó a la altura del rostro del moreno; se flexionó un poco hacia adelante—. Porque los seres humanos nos volvemos un girón de adrenalina, vértigo y ansiedad cuando estamos en una situación novedosa, Shoyo me contó que en algún momento se cogieron a puños y terminaron por avanzar en su relación, oye Tobio ¿fue ahí cuándo terminaste prendado por Hinata? —sonrió de medio lado y el aliento ajeno llegaba al propio—, tú y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación, así que si te cojo a puños… lo más probable es que termines con un par de huesos rotos…

—Oe… —Tobio se volvió altivo, aceptando el desafío, los ojos azules se habían turbado y ahora sólo eran capaces de descarnar al contrario con sólo verlo—. No sé qué mierda estás hablando pero… si sigues jodiendo… te sacaré los ojos.

Porque los cuervos, eran especialista en ello. **  
**

.

.

 **Reviews:**

 **Yukie1:** A mí me halaga mucho más que te tomes el tiempo de leerme, y que aún con eso me dejes comentario. Me haces feliz -inserte corazón gay-.

 **Yukie2:** Oh por dios! Juro que cuando recibí tu comentario fue BUM/BAM/TAS y aquí tienes, obviamente Hinata va a morir, así como Tobio, así como todos morimos en algún momento, pero creo que eso es lo mágico de ser un ser humano, que tenemos el tiempo vivo y todo lo que hacemos lo debemos de hacer con intensidad, eso es lo que pienso cada vez que veo a Kageyama y por tal motivo, creo que sí sería capaz de declararse gay ante todos y si hay la necesidad, de llorar de sacar lo que lleva y, paradojicamente, con la ayuda de Hinata a empezado a ser más humano, ha! tanto en la serie como en este fic. No me gusta eso que mencionas de que todos TODOS se vuelven gays hahaha, osea sí puede haber esa curiosidad y lo que gustes, pero... bueno, cada quién sabe como manejar su historia. En las mías pues... aquí lo tienes. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y eres una valiosa lectora como cada una que abre mi historia, mi pedacito de mundo que comparto. Lamento la espera pero he tenido cinco mil cosas y apenas estoy saliendo de ellas. Quería entregar algo de calidad pero no sé sí lo logre hahaha. En fin. Muchos saludos, bendiciones y demás. Espero estar publicando con más frecuencia. c: Besos de mazapanes.

 **Allen:** Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer la historia y por dejarme un comentario, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber de mis lectoras y leer sus pensamientos sobre mi trabajo. Lamento las lagrimas, pero me conmueve a mí, hahaha, que logre removerte algo dentro. Aquí tienes la continuación, que espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos y otra vez gracias.

.

.

 **Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y riñón.**

 **St. Yukiona.**


	12. La mitificación del amor

**Descarga de responsabilidades:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece a mí, cositos. Le pertenece a sensei y la productora, editorial y todo lo demás. Si fuera mío ya estaríamos viendo los OVA de los gatos vs. los búhos.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Cáncer. Depresión. Angustia. Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Yaoi. No beteado.

 **Cronopios del autor:** POR FIN. Tardé meses en escribir este capítulo por un sencillo motivo y es que... bueno, ya lo verán. Si tienen alguna duda por favor me dicen por mp o por medio de un review. Los amo descaradamente, y agradezco se tomen el tiempo para leer esto. Agradezco de todo corazón los review, que los estaré respondiendo mañana y los favs, demás. Gracias, de verdad. Lamento mucho la espera que los hice tener pues tuve problemas para escribir (estaba totalmente bloqueada) sin contar que el trabajo me tuvo al full. Les dije que me iban a odiar en este capítulo, pero... no me salió tan brutal como lo pensé. Lo borré el que tenía y lo rehice, hahaha, creo que me gustó más. Gracias de verdad y nos leemos, espero pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **La mitificación del amor.**

Maldito hijo de perra.

Todos los cuervos son unos malditos hijos de perra.

Hinata también.

Incluso Hinata, aunque Hinata tenía una capacidad única de mandarte a la mierda con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro haciéndote pensar que en realidad te estaba mandando a la mierda por una buena razón, en todo caso Hinata ya lo había mandado a la mierda y él seguía tan prendado de él como desde la primera vez en que había caído en cuenta que en realidad le gustaban los hombres, le gustaba Hinata, aunque también le gustaba su novia. ¿Injusto? Quizás. ¿Acaso alguien había leído sobre el poliamor? ¿Nadie? En todo caso, quizás eso podría funcionar, claro, siempre y cuando Hinata no lo hubiera mandado a la mierda y hecho sentir como una verdadera mierda al americano. Aunque para fines prácticos era un dolorcito rico, uno similar al que sentían las personas que se autolaceraban por placer, o las que se hacían perforaciones o las que se hacían tatuajes, cualquier cosa que hiciera daño pero que dejara una estela de placer, algo así era sentirse enamorado de un japonés.

El número 10 del Karasuno había destazado su corazón pero a Hanzel le daba igual considerando que estaba dispuesto a entregarle eso y todo lo que le pidiera el menor, lo había destrozado y era lo único importante ahí. Y si lo pensaba un poco era la primera vez que caía rendido en la cancha y fuera de ella ante alguien, menos mal que había sido ante Hinata y no ante un pendejazo como Kageyama o cualquier otro nipón. Hinata Shouyo tenía sus formas escalofriantes. Esa tenacidad implacable. El modo en que se aferraba a las cosas. Quizás por esas cualidades es que él se había fijado en Hinata. Quizás solo por eso, porque del físico… del físico no podía decir mucho y aunque no se daba cuenta realmente cuál era su tipo, Hinata le seguía pareciendo particularmente encantador. En todo caso fuera o no su tipo muchas cosas habían pasado y ahora no podía dejar de ver con odio a cierto moreno que aguantaba en un puchero las ganas de carcajearse.

—Fu —silbó Kuroo mientras que cogía de la barbilla al americano que le fulminaba con la miraba y le pegaba un manotazo para que le soltara pues aunque no le molestaba el contacto el hecho que se estuviera mofando era suficiente escusa como para querer hacerle daño. El japonés terminó por reír divertido apartando la mano antes de ser golpeado—. De verdad, de verdad… ¿El setter del Karasuno te hizo eso? —cuestionó el moreno.

Bokuto parecía menos divertido que su amigo pero igual de interesado observando de cerca el bulto que se había formado sobre la nariz de Hanzel Senikov, la inflamación era alarmantemente grande y aunque ya la había visto un médico no dejaba de verse como algo que podía ser peligroso, o por lo menos como una especie de advertencia, una aclaración por parte de Kageyama sobre su capacidad que iba más allá de colocar, es decir, más allá de ser un jugador de volley era un hombre que estaba interesado en la misma persona que Hanzel y que por lo visto el gusto de ambos era lo suficiente intenso como para acabar en una riña de puños y sangre.

—Kageyama suele ser una persona demasiado tranquila —rezó Akaashi que se encontraba al margen de la escena los otros tres se viraron hacia el setter y Hanzel sintió como le saltaba una vena de la frente a punto de abrir la boca, Kuroo le puso la mano sobre los labios para callarlo, el americano tenía fama de ser imprudente, estaba en sus genes culturales.

Akaashi podía dar miedo si se lo proponía y Hanzel estaba demasiado fastidiado con todo el asunto de la nariz y el corazón roto, sería una pésima combinación si se les mezclaba y era mejor mantenerlos bien alejados. Aunque Akaashi tenía razón en algo, considerando que el búho de ahora tercero no era del tipo que juzgaba a las personas por solo verlas, por el contrario, siempre esperaba ver los hechos para poder deliberar y a Kageyama Tobio no lo conocía mucho pero sabía de primer mano que era alguien sereno, entregado y que sabía medir sus emociones, debía ser de esa manera o no podría coordinar de forma tan afinada el modo de juego de Hinata alguien que era más apasionado y entregado a sentimientos que caían en un fuego que si no era mediado podía destrozar todo a su paso, no podías apagar el fuego con gasolina ni permitir que el agua se desperdiciara en tierra infértil Tobio lo sabía, Akaashi sabía que Tobio lo sabía, por lo cual a Kenji le parecía bastante curioso que Hanzel, a quien había creído más inteligente, hubiese terminado con una nariz fracturada y la mandíbula lastimada al defender un sentimiento que ni siquiera él podía comprender del todo.

Akaashi sabía que algo más debía de cocerse ahí como para que dos entidades frías e inteligentes hubiesen terminado de aquella manera. El moreno miró al bicolor, al insoportablemente intenso Bokuto-san y se preguntaba que hubiese hecho él en el lugar de Kageyama o de Hanzel. Negó y siguió acomodando las cosas que estaban sobre el piso del gimnasio donde los tres: Bokueto, Kuroo y él, solían entrenar y que ocasionalmente Hanzel se les unía.

–En todo caso… nada más debes tener muy en claro que esos dos están en una relación y es de mal gusto tratar de interponerse –rezó entonces Akaashi interrumpiendo la chachara de la tríada que lo volvía a ver.

Kuroo, Bokuto y Hanzel observaron al setter por segunda vez y en esta ocasión hubo cierto recelo en el ambiente, al último se le oscureció la mirada que enseguida desvió ante los ojos acusadores de Kuroo. Se formó un silencio inusual donde lo único que lo interrumpía eran las pertenencias de Akaashi que se acomodaban en su maleta mientras que se incorporaba y ésta quedaba pendida a su hombro, la duela del gimnasio comunitario chillaba gracias a los zapatos deportivos de los otros usuarios que seguían jugando y el olor a limpio y sudor colapsaba de forma armónica, casi común para quien estaba acostumbrado a ello. Sunset, Akaashi adoraba como se decía en inglés esa hora del día en que la oscuridad reptaba haciendo que la luz se recogiera hacia un punto más luminoso que nada. El menor observó fijamente a Hanzel representando, sin saberlo, a una realidad desconcertante de la cual el americano ya había tomado nota, no era idiota, un simple amigo no hubiera roto la nariz de otra persona solo para "salvar" el honor de un amigo. No era un simio ignorante pero al americano le hubiera gustado vivir un poco más en la ignorancia de los sentimientos recíprocos de Kageyama y Hinata.

–¿Quién está en una relación? ¿Quién se está interponiendo? –preguntó Bokuto interrumpiendo el momento de tensión a lo que Tetsurou solo suspiró y abrazó por el cuello a su amigo a quien despeinó. El as se quejó ante los tratos bruscos del excapitan del Nekoma.

Akaashi y Hanzel se siguieron mirando a los ojos.

–Ese pase, no es para ti, no te interpongas o acabará en desastre y saldrás herido –advirtió serio Kenji antes de caminar hacia la salida del gimnasio publico donde solían juntarse a entrenar el trío.

–¡Akaahi! –chilló Bokuto al ver que el armador seguía avanzando sin detenerse. Recogió todas sus pertenencias con prisa, embutiendo dos balones, un cambio de ropa, sus zapatillas, libros, y un sándwich a medio comer de la semana pasada en su mochila la cual amenazaba con reventar y vomitar todo su contenido solo para correr como perro al que el amo se le va.

Kuroo volvió a silbar recogiendo el balón.

–Akaashi puede dar miedo a veces, pero casi siempre tiene razón, Han-kun –Tetsurou le tiró el balón a Hanzel que lo atrapó al aire–. Dame unos pases antes que sea hora de irme, quedé con Kenma de pasar a casa para jugar uno de sus juegos antes de dormir. El pobre ha estado nervioso desde que pasó lo de Hinata –contó con voz simple.

Sí, Akaashi podía dar miedo a veces.

O quizás solo era la verdad la que a veces daba miedo.

Un miedo tan irracional como la primera vez que se encontró sentado en la silla del doctor en ese consultorio que tenía colgado en una de las paredes beige un poster que representaba la zona glótica, infraglótica y supraglótica del ser humano señalada con precisión por delgadas líneas y por un costado el nombre de cada área. Laringe, cuerdas vocales, glotis, paladar, velo, etc, lo repasaba cada vez que iba a ver al especialista –sin saber iba a conocer más de eso de lo que hubiera deseado-, sin embargo aquella primera vez todo parecía tan nuevo y desconocido, y el temor comenzó en el momento en que el médico cogió una figura a escala de arcilla con colores pálidos, era justamente la misma representación que estaba colgada en la pared pero en esa que el hombre tenía entre sus manos empezó a señalar con un lápiz lo que se iba a hacer. Después sacó un tubo un poco más grande que un popote y después algunos instrumentos, algodón, gasas y una jeringa con una aguja larga pero delgada. Todo quedó a la vista y Hinata se sintió desmallar. Era distinto al pánico que hubiese sentido por ejemplo frente a una casa del horror o antes de algún partido importante, no había retorcijones para ir al baño pero no sentía el cuerpo. Una sensación de falta de sí mismo y un profundo vacío que nacía en la boca de su estomago sin saber dónde es que terminaba precisamente porque eso no se podía medir, al menos no cuando el doctor sacó imágenes en la computadora y explicó detalladamente el procedimiento.

Recordaba también que dos días después estuvo recostado en un incomodo sillón médico con una lámpara del tamaño de un sol sobre su rostro, le habían dando un antifaz para que no fiera los instrumentos moverse y para que la propia luz que irradiara aquel potente foco no lo fuera a deslumbrar. Recordó que abrió la boca, la abrió mucho y pronto sintió como manos se movían sobre su lengua, pequeños duendecillos que bailaban y hacían cosquillas hasta que de pronto un pinchón como el de un zancudo muy grande le perforó la boca y todo se volvió un poco confuso.

El médico le había explicado que las exfoliaciones en la garganta eran en realidad en las cuerdas vocales, eran pequeñas incisiones superficiales que tenían como objetivo retirar los pólipos que se habían formado en ella y que de vez en vez sangraban cuando hablaba mucho o no se prestaban las condiciones adecuadas, una vez se retiraran estos el progreso con el medicamento, quizás un par de meses con quimioterapia ayudarían a erradicar el cáncer, eso si todo salía bien, si los cálculos y las estadísticas resultaban como debían de resultar y Hinata recordaba que Hisoka le había dicho que las matemáticas eran ciencias exactas porque los números jamás erraban, así como sus remates con Kageyama, igual los números con las probabilidades y él era una probabilidad positiva.

En esa primera ocasión el médico uso un instrumento quirúrgico alargado con una punta con una textura particular que servía para descascarar las capas de tejido superficiales de las cuerdas vocales, haciendo que la mucosa que la recubría empezara a ceder y mostrara las anormalidades que formaban el cáncer visible, era impreciso saber si con dicho procedimiento se podría extirpar absolutamente todo pues las radiografías mostraban una magnitud las endoscopias mostraban otra y a la vista de conocedor del médico se podía adivinar otras cuantas, por otro lado, en caso de que la afectación estuviera demasiado arraigada tendrían que llevarse a cabo dos o tres exfoliaciones que al final del día es lo que estaba previsto. Y aunque Hinata había tenido una mejora bastante notable, recostado ahí con sus inquietos dedos sobre su vientre veía todo con el mismo miedo que la primera vez a pesar de que esa era su cuarta y última intervención.

El nervio carcomía por debajo de su piel y aunque no podía sudar gracias al frío aire acondicionado de las instalaciones médicas sentía que estaba sudando los mares debido a la ansiedad que todo el asunto le generaba. El médico había sido muy claro con todo el asunto si en dos meses que regresará a revisión no se veía progreso tendrían que empezar con un tratamiento más "elevado", con quimioterapias, y aunque no le causaba tanto escándalo el asunto de perder el cabello o las consecuencias como el vomito, mareos y debilidad, lo que realmente lo inquietaba es que iba a permanecer más tiempo lejos de las canchas. Más tiempo lejos de Kageyama.

Una vez el procedimiento llegó hasta el final no hubo necesidad de que se zurciera nada pues todo era mucosa y parte del tejido blando que había quedado después de la extirpación de los pólipos había sido removido, en pocos días Hinata estaría hablando como usualmente hablaba y acatando las recomendaciones dadas y que ya con tres intervenciones previas conocía casi de rutina: cubre-bocas dentro y fuera de casa, no exponerse a las bajas temperaturas, nada de esfuerzo para gritar, dieta líquida y mucho reposo, algunos ejercicios para que las cuerdas vocales no se atrofiaran y estaría como nuevo.

El cuervo número diez terminó de despertar en la habitación del hospital mientras que en la televisión daban un anime de retransmisión de hacía dos años, no era tan bueno como lo recordaba, aunque en realidad poco podía recordar de él pues hacía dos años había estado tan enfrascado en el entrenamiento y en entrar a Karasuno que no siguió el hilo de las transmisiones en tiempo del anime de moda, y cuando lograba verlo no entendía muy bien de lo que iba la trama, así que pronto se vio alejado de la corriente de sus amigos de la edad que hablaban entre recesos sobre el anime. Había sacrificado momentos de socialización y fraternidad por el deporte, y ahora… ahora solo le quedaban recuerdos que se amargaban en su pensamiento y se volvían dolorosos mientras más tiempo pasaba. Con suerte iba lograr recuperarse de la enfermedad pero nada le aseguraba que pudiera seguir jugando. Había investigado en internet y había personas que terminaban por perder parte de las cuerdas vocales y no volvían a hablar, aunque en el volley no era requisito hablar si que era necesario para la comunicación entre los jugadores, si llegaba a perder la voz ¿Cómo le iba a pedir a Kageyama un pase? ¿Cómo iba a discutir que ese balón era suyo? ¿Cómo le gritaría a Tobio que estaba siendo un imbécil?... ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Tobio… la idea le aterraba cada vez un poco más.

–¿Te sientes bien, Shouyo-niichan? –cuestionó conmocionada Natsu mientras que seguía armando flores de papel de arroz. Estaba empecinada en hacer una corona con esas flores para regalarle a su hermano y que él se pusiera mejor. El mayor afirmó con una dulce sonrisa mientras que alzaba su mano para acariciar la cabeza de su hermana y después siguió viendo por la ventana el transcurso lento de las nubes que se tornaban cálidas, pronto serían dispersas por los fríos vientos de finales de verano que atacaban por la noche la región de Tokio por aquella temporada.

Tobio 19.30:

 _"¿Sigues enojado o ya podemos hablar?"_

Los ojos castaños detallaron cada letra antes de suspirar. ¿Cómo podía estar enojado con el idiota de Kageyama?

Hinata 19.35

 _"Solo no vuelvas agredir a otra persona, Kageyama debe de cuidar su imagen"_

El moreno volvió a sentir rabia, aún más grande que la que ya sentía de por sí pues tras bañarse había tenido que colocarse el ungüento sobre la mejilla aún morada y el solo contacto ardía como los diez mil demonios, el ardor no le ocasionaba dolor (quien no hubiera entrenado con los del Nekoma no sabía lo que era verdadero dolor) lo que despertaba esa herida era enojo, frustración y cólera era que…

Tobio 19.35

 _"¿Sigues defendiendo al americano?"_

Hinata 19.36

 _"Se llama Hanzel. Claro que lo defiendo, Kageyama es demasiado impulsivo_ "

El rematador podía incluso ver la cara irritada de Kageyama que seguramente había puesto al momento de textear con esfuerzos pues la pantalla indicaba que seguía escribiendo pero no envió nada de último momento. Soltó una suave risa. Después suspiró y se quedó pensando que en realidad Kageyama no había podido enviar ese mensaje por falta de fuerza de voluntad, algo que decir o tal cual cosa, sino por auténtico dolor, entonces se preocupó Hinata, pues aunque todos sabían sobre su extremadamente genial habilidad pocos estaban enterados de los dolores de culo que había detrás de ella, por ejemplo: Las muchas horas de práctica para afinarla, el estricto régimen alimenticio y las horas de entrenamiento físico, los dedos molidos por levantar el balón, Shoyou se había quedado algunas veces ya en casa de Kageyama y siempre se quedaba callado y absortó mientras éste metía en agua con hielo sus dedos para después limarse las uñas o masajear los mismos con alguna loción. Los dedos del armador eran preciosos y eran suaves.

–Hinata ¿me escuchas? –sus ojos se enfocaron en la luz cegadora que se apagaba haciéndolo parpadear totalmente aturdido. Reconoció el ardor en su garganta y poco a poco se desvaneció la visión de Kageyama haciéndose manicura para después tirarle una almohada como respuesta a las burlas y comparaciones de Kageyama con alguna señorita por parte de Hinata. Esos momentos eran los que más atesoraba el pelirrojo, eran los que le hacían que el corazón se dispusiera y su espíritu no decayera en momentos cruciales como esos–. ¿Hinata-kun me escuchas? –repitió una voz que era del médico mientras sus ojos parpadeaban, él sentía que lo hacía con una lánguida lentitud hasta que pudo enfocarse, en sus oídos había un pitido irritante y sentía la garganta incómoda. El médico paso su dedo índice por enfrente del menor y éste lo siguió con la mirada como el gato que sigue la pelota. Se escucharon voces agradables y enseguida para el menor todo se volvió oscuro.

La última exfoliación había sido un éxito en cuanto su ejecución y ahora solo debían de esperar los resultados. Reposo y exploración en los siguientes tres meses y pronto volvería a la escuela, había estado lejos de ella desde el inicio del torneo de Primavera, se había perdido la ceremonia de graduación de los de tercero y el retorno al club como alumno de segundo grado, iniciaría su tercer año jugando volley si es que todo lograba salir bien. Pero a esas alturas se había empezado a volver loco, de no haber sido por Kageyama y sus usuales visitas, como las visitas de los chicos de su equipo y las de Kenma cuando estaba en Tokio quizás ya hubiera halado todos sus cabellos hasta quedarse calvo.

Mientras su cuerpo estuvo desconectado del mundo su cabeza parecía maquinar todo. Orquestando con cuidado cada una de las cosas que haría una vez estuviera recuperado lo primero sería ir a pedirle disculpas a Hanzel por la actitud idiota de Kageyama y después hacer que Kageyama fuera con ellos a comer hamburguesa, ilusamente Hinata tenía la esperanza que podían ser amigos y aprender mucho el uno del otro, no obstante, la idea que más abarcaba la cabeza del pelirrojo era el pasar tiempo con Kageyama, jugando volley de preferencia, jugar hasta que ambos cayeran rendidos y sus pechos agitados no los dejaran respirar. Esa clase de dificultad para abastecer su cuerpo con aire era la clase de dificultad que le gustaba y no la que ocurría cuando se agitaba y su garganta le fallaba.

Cuando abrió sus ojos después del pequeño desvanecimiento en el sillón del quirófano volvió a notar al doctor que estaba ahí hablando con sus padres, ambos lucían bastante relajados. No le salió voz y sentía aún algo obstruyendo su garganta, lo usual. Se talló los ojos mientras que los adultos se fijaban en él. Su mirada buscó a otra persona más pero no encontró, claro, a esa hora Kageyama debía de estar en clases, y de estar ahí con él Hinata lo hubiera regañado por saltarse más que las clases mismas los entrenamientos.

–¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó el médico haciéndole una revisión rutinaria.

Hinata negó suavemente.

Kageyama era su síntoma más grande y hasta el momento estaba aliviado.

O lo estaría cuando se volvieran a encontrar.

El cuatro de octubre de ese mismo año la puerta del segundo grado grupo "C" (tercera clase) se abrió de golpe, el ruido del carrilete de la puerta corrediza hizo fricción ante la forma furiosa y brusca en que fue abierta. Los ojos de los estudiantes que ya se encontraban en el aula viraron los ojos de forma inevitable. Hasta el propio Kageyama rodó la mirada hasta allá, mantenía su mejilla recargada en su mano pero le fue difícil distinguir que ocurría porque las chicas que había a su lado le obstruían la visión. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Había demasiados pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza y desde hacía aproximadamente un mes las cosas se tornaron complicadas incluso para alguien tan simple como él. Su degradación mental hubiese seguido satisfactoriamente de no ser por la mano que le pegaba un sonoro manotazo a su brazo que sostenía su rostro para hacerlo casi caer de golpe. Gimió y furioso se incorporó mientras que cogía por la solapa del uniforme a la persona que había cometido tal atropelló pero antes de poder decir nada la sonrisa grande de Tanaka le hizo saber que algo pasaba.

Salió corriendo Tanaka, tenía la misma velocidad que Hermes para dar anuncios. Kageyama arrugó la nariz y se incorporó con la idea de que posiblemente Ennoshita necesitaba hablar con ellos, pero fue cuando su mirada sin querer se fijó en la ventana que lo vio. Hinata iba saliendo acompañado de su madre de uno de los edificios de la escuela, ese donde estaba la dirección y la sala administrativas. Kageyama no supo cómo pero salió por encima de sus compañeros para correr como lo había hecho Tanaka, solo que en lugar de ir hacia el salón donde estaba Yamaguchi (pues dudaba que a Tsukishima le interesara que Hinata había ido a la escuela) él se dirigía hacia la salida de su propio edificio.

—¡Hinata! —aulló Kageyama mientras que aceleraba y brincaba todos los escalones para llegar hasta la grava del patio.

El aludido que había estado rezando por encontrarse casualmente a Tobio se giró mientras que abrazaba su abrigo. Su madre se quedó a su lado dándoles un poco de espacio, una dulce sonría se dibujaba en sus rostro pues Kageyama no iba solo, el resto del equipo de Karasuno se escuchaba llegar. Los cuervos grasnaban.

—¿Cuándo llegaste a Miyagi?

—Ayer —repuso la voz, sonaba rara pero no estaba tan mal como había imaginado que estaría—. Pero no pude… llamar, estaba un poco cansado —comunicó acomodándose el cubreboca debajo de la barbilla mientras la sonrisa iluminaba el corazón de Kageyama que agitado aún por la carrera afirmaba.

—¿Estás bien?

Hinata levantó el pulgar.

—¡Shouyo!

—¡Hinata-kun!

—¡Hinata!

Gritaron los chicos y las managers que poco a poco llegaban. Tanaka había explicado que había ido a entregar un documento pedido de un profesor cuando había visto de reojo a Hinata fue entonces cuando había decidido correr para dar el aviso. Había reunido en tiempo record.

—Más rápido de cuando te digo que los reúnas —reclamó Ennoshita con una sonrisa acusadora a lo que el pelón solo silbó desviando la mirada, no obstante todos se quedaron en silencio cuando de pronto el pelirrojo había empezado a sollozar. Tobio se alarmó y alzó sus manos sin saber que hacer, solo para después encontrarse rodeando el tórax del moreno Kageyama tragó saliva pero enseguida lo cubrió con sus manos.

—Chicos… —balbuceó Hinata y el grupo supo que era su llamado.

Compartieron un abrazo grupal al que incluso Tsukishima participó pues se había asomado para saber que ocurria como para haber causado la alteración de Yamaguchi.

La madre de Hinata accedió que el menor se quedara un rato más, después de clase con la condición de que alguien acompañaría a Hinata a casa mientras ella se adelantaba, no podía llegar tarde y que se olvidarán de que pisara la cancha. Daichi se comprometió a que Hinata estaría bien, después de todo no se debía de ser genio para saber que quien iba a acompañar a Hinata a esa travesía de ciudad a ciudad sería Kageyama.

En el entretanto los chicos fueron a clases y Hinata aprovechó para repasar en la biblioteca de la escuela, no podía entrar a clases, y solo tuvo que esperar una hora a que los cuervos estuvieran sobre él en el gimnasio donde los puso al tanto de todo: había regresado el día anterior de Tokio, y no volvería a ir sino hasta dentro de un mes, sin embargo no podía volver a la escuela sino hasta inicios del siguiente año, esa noticia que anunciaba que iban iniciar tercero con ellos hizo a más de uno celebrar de gusto. Los de primer año no conocían del todo a Hinata así que curiosos veían al menor que era llenado de mimos y atenciones por todos, en especial por el siempre frío, serio y reservado armador oficial que ahora no solo parecía distante sino que ahora despedía el mismo aura amenazante que despedía cuando no estaba contento en algún juego, cerca de Hinata la mirada del armador impedía que alguien se acercara más de la cuenta.

—El dúo raro no deja de ser raro ni siquiera fuera de la cancha y fuera de temporada —susurró Tsukki mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro pues él había decidido de ponerse a entrenar a escuchar la historia de Hinata de la boca de Hinata, estaba seguro que Noya o Yamaguchi se la iban a contar de todos modos.

Una vez presencio todo el entrenamiento, cuando empezó a sentirse fatigado, Kageyama pidió permiso para retirarse temprano, Ennoshita no tuvo ningún problema y Ukai tampoco, por el contrario, Kageyama se esforzaba el doble, casi como si entrenara por dos personas, y de algún modo Ukai sentía que Kageyama tenía la obligación de entrenar ante la ausencia de Hinata, de reojo observó a Hinata irse a lado de Kageyama y supuso entonces que debía de ser frustrante para Hinata pensar que estaba ahí sin hacer nada.

Quizás, solo quizás, esa noche Ukai juntaría sus manos y rezaría por el Karasuno. No solo por Hinata, sino por todos sus muchachos.

—Entonces.

—Entonces…

—No te quedaste calvo –acotó Kageyama mientras sus dedos se rozaban con los de Hinata que parecía también querer aquel roce. Le era agradable porque ahí nacía la luz de su corazón.

–Eres un idiota Kageyama –bufó el mayor mirando de reojo al moreno mientras que alejaba la mano solo para golpearle el brazo.

–Solo era una observación.

–Pues no me quedé calvo, eso es con la quimioterapia. Pero… el doctor dijo que si todo salía bien no tendría que hacerla –murmuró Hinata. Ambos caminaban rumbo a la parada de autobuses en otros tiempo quizás habrían ido hasta la casa de Hinata a trote limpio ya cuando la noche se hubiera instalado sobre sus cabeza, pero ahora esperaban con calma en la parada del autobús aún cuando el sol brillaba en un rojo ocaso pero no más hermoso, según Kageyama, que los cabellos del menor.

–¿Te importaría si me quedó calvo? –cuestionó Hinata rompiendo el mutis mientras que miraba fijamente al otro quién le regresó la mirada.

El moreno no dijo nada solo lo siguió mirándolo a los ojos con detenimiento absoluto, gravando cada particularidad en el rostro aniñado de Hinata. El mayor hacía lo mismo notando como la mancha que era la piel machacada por los golpes del americano había desaparecido por completo. Mordisqueó su propio labio cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y aclaró su garganta por un segundo buscando apartar la incómoda sensación que se arrastraba desde la intervención.

Un auto paso haciendo un ruido que retumbó en eco contra las paredes de los edificios aledaños y Tobio se alejó abandonando la boca de Hinata solo para volver a desviar la mirada hacia el final de la calle para ver si ya se acercaba el autobús. El pelirrojo sonrojado hasta las orejas se hundió en hombros y se quedó lo suficiente pegado a Kageyama al punto que recargó su frente contra el pecho de éste, Tobio comprendió el lenguaje mudo de su compañero y acarició con desgana, pero no por falta de interés sino por vergüenza, la nuca y el nacimiento del cabello naranja del mayor.

–¿Eso responde tu pregunta? –cuestionó Tobio mientras que seguía viendo hacia el final de la calle.

–Cállate –suplicó Hinata aguantando las ganas de llorar.

¿Qué significa que él hubiera besado antes a Kageyama y ahora éste le besara a él?

¿Estaba bien si dehaba ser un poco libre ese raro corazón que palpitaba con desesperación en su pecho?

¿O era el de Kageyama el que estaba indispuesto en un arrítmico latido?

–Oye Hinata –masculló el menor mientras el autobús avanzaba, pronto llegarían a la parada donde se debían de bajar. El mayor se encontraba recargado del hombro de su compañero. Había más personas en el vehículo pero varios asientos adelante, en realidad era poco el pasaje a esa hora así que la tranquilidad se podía sentir dentro del vehículo y afuera donde el paisaje respiraba.

–¿Hmp?

–Somos novios, ¿no?

El pelirrojo se incorporó casi de golpe mientras que giraba su mirada hacia Kageyama. El moreno lo observó con cierta curiosidad y enarcó la ceja sin dejar ir la mano que tenía los dedos entrelazados con los propios. Hinata tampoco hizo mucho por apartar la mano pero aún así se quedó mudo sin saber que responder. Apretó los labios y se reacomodó en el asiento plástico del autobús.

No respondió nada. Ni desestimó la aseveración, ni la secundo. Solo se quedó en silencio y el ardor en su garganta se extendió hasta su pecho.

Kageyama clavó sus ojos en el reflejo de la mirada pensativa de Hinata.

Después sus ojos se desviaron hacia el letrero rojo arriba de la ventana.

"Salida de emergencia", leyó para sus adentros.

"¿Al menos sabes leer Tontikawa?" recordaba que en algún momento le había preguntado Iwaizumi mientras él pasaba las hojas desesperado de su libro para tratar de tragar todo el contenido del semestre. Claro, Oikawa siempre era el alumno modelo, pero pocos sabían que parte de sus calificaciones era cuestión de suerte, después de todo algunas cosas debían ser dejadas al azar y la probabilidad con una agenda tan apretada como la suya que incluía desde ir al karaoke hasta practicar para ser el mejor setter de Japón poco tiempo le quedaba para estudiar, pero sí que lo hacía y se desvivía por entregar los mejores trabajos, no se dejaba opacar por absolutamente nadie ni siquiera por los supuestos intelectuales que hubo en su salón durante todo el tiempo que duró estudiando, Oikawa estaba totalmente entregado en ser el mejor, incluso ahora que estaba sentado en una de las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera del hospital general de Sendai esperando a ser llamado con un grueso libro sobre sus piernas, los audífonos en sus oídos escuchaba una selección de covers Jazz de la OST del estudio Ghibli, era muy fan del estudio sin embargo más por las temáticas encubiertas por las secuencias que se creían para niños. Ghibli era para niños e intelectuales. Ese día tenía revisión de su lesión en la rodilla así que le tocaba esperar.

Finales de verano y él lejos de una escuela. A esa hora de la mañana todos debían estar ocupados en sus obligaciones académicas o tomando clases mientras que él solo leía y escuchaba música en la estúpida sala de espera. En la estúpida sala de espera leía y escuchaba música, escuchaba música y leía en la sala estúpida de espera. Jugueteó con la oración construyéndola y desconstruyéndola para ver cuántas posibilidades habían para formar una nueva oración y sus ojos devoraban la información que en las letras del libro se plasmaban. Ni siquiera sintió cuando alguien se sentó a un asiendo de distancia de él. Al menos no hasta que la mirada penetrante lo puso incómodo cerrando de golpe el libro entre sus manos para erguirse aún sentado y girar lentamente la mirada.

La enorme sonrisa de Hinata Shouyo y sus labios moviéndose le hicieron caer de lleno a la realidad.

—¡Enano de Karasuno! —gimió y enseguida apartó la mirada totalmente ofendido.

—Gran rey —saludó emocionado Hinata y al castaño no pasó por alto el extraño timbre de voz del menor, enarcó la ceja iba a preguntar qué hacía ahí pero si tenía esa voz quizás estaba resfriado. Bufó y desvió la mirada.

—No me llames "Gran rey" —ordenó volviendo a hundir su nariz en su libro, ese que abrió en una página cualquiera. Pero Hinata no dejaba de verlo parecía excitado, incluso, por haberlo topado ahí en medio de la sala de espera desierta. Y la ira y el desgano de aquella humillante derrota le llenó los huesos a Oikawa, sin embargo, éste no podía culpar al enano por dicho resultado, el primero que dejaba caer el balón era el que perdía y él había dejado caer el balón, chasqueó los dientes y siguió leyendo tratando de hacer el mínimo contacto visual con Hinata Shouyo.

Mientras tanto Hinata incomodo por la atmosfera rara que se había formado prefirió desviar la mirada también sacando su móvil para ver si había recibido mensaje por parte de Kageyama, desde el día anterior que lo dejará en la puerta de su casa hubo mutis y ningún mensaje, ni siquiera por Line o alguna otra red social. Era extraño. ¿Acaso habría esperado alguna respuesta concreta después de aquella aseveración?

"Somos novios"

Había dicho con tal convicción que no hacía falta nada más. ¿Cierto? Hinata se revolvió en el asiento y siguió mirando de reojo a Oikawa pero enseguida sus ojos volvieron a su teléfono. La fotografía con los chicos del Horizon aparecía como fondo de bloqueo, pero de fondo de pantalla Karasuno.

Oikawa torció los labios con sus manos aferradas al tomo que trataba de leer, sin embargo no podía dejar de ver de reojo al pequeño cuervo, poco después sus ojos volaron hasta el anuncio que había frente a ellos, era un luminoso que dictaba el sitio para el cual dirigirse en caso de un siniestro, le gustaba el color verde, no era chillante pero tampoco era simple, le daba algo de estilo a la pequeña sala de espera a pesar de que se trataba de algo tan banal como una señalética. Y a pesar de que el anuncio luminoso podía ser un perfecto distractor, su pensamiento no se alejó mucho de estar al pendiente de la mirada curiosa que el menor le lanzaba desde su asiento.

¿Cuántas posibilidades existían para encontrarte con el enano en el hospital público y específicamente en la misma área? Eran casi nulas, y se decía "casi" pues ahí estaban ambos. Sentados uno ha lado del otro con un asiento vacío de por medio.

Incomodidad al mil por ciento, al menos por parte de él pues Hinata parecía muy metido en sus asuntos, algo que irritaba más a Oikawa. Cómo él podía estar haciendo todo un tifón en un vaso de agua y Hinata impasible revisando casual sus estúpidos mensajes de Facebook.

¿Sería muy extraño que de pronto le dijera lo mucho que odiaba a su equipo?

Sí, seguramente iba a ser bastante extraño, sin embargo conociendo el record de Hinata lo anormal sería entablar una conversación donde el volley no fuera el tema central.

—¿Acompañas a alguien a consulta? —sorpresa, sorpresa. Al gran rey se le había ocurrido algo inteligente que decir, para variar algo que se podía tachar de amable y seguramente Iwaizumi lo iba a felicitar, quizás hasta lo nominaban al "hombre filántropo" del año por mostrarse respetuoso y maduro ante uno de sus enemigos jurados, o mejor dicho ante un medio de sus enemigos jurados.

—Vengo por medicamento.

—Debe de ser tu voz suena horrible. ¿Refriado?

—Cáncer de garganta.

En realidad no era cáncer de garganta pero era más fácil decirlo de ese modo que explicar el nombre medico a su padecimiento. Meditó sobre ello un par de segundos, pero al no escuchar respuesta por parte del gran rey giró su mirada hacia Oikawa. Éste se había quedado con los labios entreabiertos y los audífonos a medio camino a punto de ser colocados en sus orejas, había sido su decisión inicial pero ante la revelación solo se quedó sumamente quieto y dejó caer las manos.

—¿De verdad?

Y ahí iba la mirada de compasión que había visto mil veces Shouyo. El menor se removió incomodo pero sonrió, mientras que mostraba su pulsera en su mano. Era una pulsera color azul que traía inscrita una leyenda:

"Soy fuerte, soy poderoso, la enfermedad no me va a ganar"

En Tokio había ido a una terapia grupal donde le habían obsequiado esa pulsera. Era conocida casi por medio Japón gracias a una campaña de concientización sobre el cáncer. Sin embargo, había muchas personas que la usaban como apoyo y fraternización a los que padecían esta enfermedad, pero las pulseras azules marcaban al individuo como enfermo. Fue quizás un golpe directo a las costillas y se sintió realmente culpable el castaño pues en más de una ocasión –tal vez cien o doscientas- había deseado desde el fondo de su corazón lo peor para ese enano y el equipo completo. Por lo vistos los peores deseos son los que se vuelven realidad y sintió su corazón ser oprimido. Apretó los labios.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a intervenir Hinata pues Oikawa parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Se volvió a remover incómodo en su asiento.

—Bueno… es que… es… raro ¿no crees?

—Sí, bastante —respondió Shouyo sonriendo con pena—. Pero todo va mejor… —repuso y volvió su mirada frente hacia el genial letrero. Oikawa miró el mismo letrero.

—¿Qué tal lo está tomando Tobio-chan?

—¿Kageyama-kun?

—Sí, bueno… son novios o alguna cosa rara así ¿no? —sobre eso había tenido una discusión muy profunda y filosófica, que en realidad había sido chismorreo y suposiciones para pasar el rato entre copas y bromas, Makki, Mattsun, Iwaizumi y él. Sobre la extraña relación de Tobio-chan y el enano camarón, pero al ver que el menor se ponía rojo hasta las puntas de los cabellos (sí, más rojo aún) torció los labios casi con gusto. Saboreó la vergüenza del menor y suspiró—. Ah, ya entiendo… ¿pero te gusta, no? Siempre están… —juntó sus manos en una extraña mueca—. Tú sabes… y luego esa loca precisión… es… raro como se comunican… parecen ser de la misma raza, la misma especie… dúo de raros —argumentó enseguida y notó como los enormes ojos de Hinata seguían uno a uno los movimientos que hacía. Oikawa bajó las manos y lo confrontó—. ¿No son novios? ¿Pero te gusta?

—No lo sé… es… es raro —ahora utilizó él el argumento. Y sus labios los apretó—. No importa si me gusta o hace que mi corazón haga "pwan" —¿Qué mierda significaba que su corazón hiciera "pwan" —. Ahorita… en mi condición, no soy fuerte… no… —apretó los labios una vez más sintiéndose frustrado—. No quisiera que él… —los ojos de Oikawa se fijaron de forma seria en Hinata mostrando que verdaderamente le estaba poniendo atención. Los sentimientos tan profundos que las otras personas profesaban eran interesantes para Oikawa que había tenido un amor unilateral durante años y se había acobijado en relaciones pasajeras y encuentros morbosos de una noche.

—Hinata-kun —habló una voz desgastada detrás de ambos, y Oikawa se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

—¡Makoto-san! —saludó Hinata haciendo que su semblante desapareciera por completo—. ¿Y la abuela? —cuestionó amable.

—Murió hace tres semanas, fue cuando te fuiste a Tokio.

Hinata se quedó callado enmudecido. Oikawa enarcó la ceja.

—Lo sie-

—Oh, no te preocupes, Hinata-kun, estas cosas pasan… fue mucho sufrimiento para ella, para mí y nuestros hijos, años —acotó el hombre caminando a paso lento hacia donde la zona de enfermeras, llevaba una bolsa de cartón en una de sus manos—. Ahora todos vamos poder descansar —comunicó con una sonrisa suave—. Ánimo, Hinata-kun.

El pelirrojo seguía mudo al tanto el asiento sentía que se lo tragaba, o al menos eso hubiera gustado que ocurriera. "Sufrimiento para ella, para mí y nuestros hijos". Mojó sus labios y trató de sonreír pues sentía otra vez la mirada penetrante ahora de Oikawa sobre él, no obstante ésta fue desviada hasta el anuncio sobre la puerta frente a ellos.

Por algún motivo tuvo un deja vu, pero en lugar de estar en el hospital con Hinata, se encontraba saliendo de la práctica de vóley de su sobrino en compañía de Kageyama.

—Una vez Tobio-chan dijo algo inteligente —azuzó el castaño estirando a lo largo todo lo que sus piernas podían dar. Llamó de inmediato la atención del número 10 de Karasuno—. "Si quieres ganar debes de hacerte fuerte", su mal como armador durante la escuela media era que creía que todo se tenía que adaptar a él, obviamente las personas se hacen fuerte con el pasar del tiempo pero hay algunos que nacen siendo fuertes, otros que se vuelven fuertes con mayor lentitud y otros que se toman su tiempo antes de ser verdaderamente fuerte… —reflexionó en voz alta sin dejar de ver la señalización—. Todos se hacen fuerte a su ritmo y es todos apoyando a todos, "eres más fuerte con seis de tu lado", supongo que lo mismo va hacia ti… no estás luchando solo, te harás más fuerte si ves un poco lo que hay a tu alrededor —declaró hundiéndose en hombros—. Tobio-chan debe de entender que te tomará tu tiempo entender eso, aceptar lo que estás pasando y aceptar que el resto de las personas te quiere ayudar… no puedes reflejarte en… —miró rápidamente hacia donde aquel anciano firmaba algunos documentos—, porque no eres su mujer difunta, Kageyama no es él, y su familia no es igual a la tuya… es lo que debes de comprender, Chibi-chan —acotó recogiendo las piernas otra vez—. Considera que no sabes lo que realmente va a ocurrir si no te decides a intentarlo, a probarlo, quizás caiga pero… ¿cuántas veces no fallaste un saque intentando que cruzara la red? ¿Cuántos remates te bloquearon antes de obtener ese remate de dioses? —ladeó el rostro y ahora sus ojos castaños estaban sobre los de Hinata.

La sonrisa luminosa de Tooru se reflejo en el semblante de Shoyo que se vio contagiado por ella.

—Lo sé, soy genial —declaró al darse cuenta que había alentado, de alguna forma al pequeño camarón. Bufó sacando los audífonos de su bolsillo que en algún momento había guardado ahí—. Como sea… como sea… procura darle muchos problemas a Tobio, con suerte logramos que se quede calvo, calvo —acotó de inmediato colocándose los auriculares para perderse en la voz de Shiina Ringo. Recomendación de Matsukawa.

El bloqueador no dijo nada más, solo estudió en silencio la silueta del perfil de Oikawa, quien al sentir la mirada, viró sus ojos hacia el enano y le regaló una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, Hinata apartó rápidamente la mirada. Espiándolo cada tanto. Era diferente tener a un costado al enemigo que acostumbras a tener frente a ti al otro lado de la red. Nunca había reparado en la verdadera apariencia del Gran Rey, siempre vestido de sudor en blanco y cyan, era diferente verlo ahí con la piel limpia y usando ropa que cualquier otro mortal usaría, inclusive, que él quizás iría a comprar en cuanto su madre lo volviera a llevar a comprar ropa. Esa camisa a cuadros que llevaba Oikawa atacada a su cadera era bastante genial, se preguntó si Tobio le daría algún halago si lo veía vistiendo algo similar a eso.

La mano tímida de Hinata tiró del brazo de Oikawa que volvió a girarse hacia él, enarcó la ceja.

—Pero… ¿cree, Gran rey, que resulte? A pesar… que los dos somos chicos —masculló ansioso. Hinata había encontrado en Oikawa un foco inesperado de sabiduría. El mayor torció los labios de firma inesperadamente escalofriante y suspiró largamente.

–Ser homosexual o no en realidad no es malo –se miró las uñas el castaño–. Una vez que cruzas la línea tu morbo se verá atraído por la reacción que tuvo tu cuerpo por esa primera vez, y después volverá a pasar y nuevamente ocurrirá hasta que estés bien lejos de la frontera que delimita de lo que te han enseñado que es "correcto e incorrecto", en realidad, nada es incorrecto mientras que tú te sientas tranquilo –ahora los ojos chocolate observaban fijamente a Hinata–. De nada sirve estar en "paz" con una chica cuando en realidad tu amor y fijación por un hombre prevalece. La vida es demasiado corta Hinata y creo que eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… además, cuando ya caminas muy adentro de este nuevo camino parecerá que ya no existen límites para la fuerza, deseo y curiosidad de dos personas e irremediablemente terminarás cayendo una y otra y otra vez… hoy o mañana o en veinte años, si en tu sistema está la decantación hacia un varón tarde o temprano tropezaras Hinata, depende de ti si esa caída es desastrosa o es sobre plumas de ganso y seda…

Los ojos del rematador veían intensamente a Oikawa que parecía haber sido con una especie de aura sobrenatural, una madurez interesante lo rodeaba de forma inesperada y de pronto ya no era el adolescente excapitán de una preparatoria, sino un chico a un paso de convertirse en un hombre. ¿Oikawa siempre había sido tan genial? Desde luego que sí, Hinata siempre lo había reconocido, el pelirrojo siempre había apreciado con ojo de adversario y de fan las jugadas que Tooru tenía para mostrar no obstante a su lado siempre había estado Kageyama para enfrentar esa "genialidad" pero ahora se encontraba solo, solo frente a una cruda y deslumbrante verdad. Sus labios se entreabrieron y Oikawa sintió entonces curiosidad por saber qué iba a decir el rematador.

–¿Me quieres hacer… unos pases? –preguntó el menor mostrando el balón en la mochila que llevaba.

Oikawa enarcó la ceja suspiró y enseguida propino un suave golpe en la cabeza del Karasuno provocando en éste una risa asmática y rota, al mayor la pareció sorprendente cómo es que alguien que había conocido de pronto tan lleno de vida sonará como alguien que iba a morir y aceptaba esa muerte con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se negaba a pensar que ese era el caso de Hinata, y peor aún que lo hubiera hecho hablar tanto como para que por respuesta solo le pidiera unos pases. El enano era incorregible después de todo.

—No te haré unos pases. Aunque con gusto lo haría para tomarnos una foto y enviarla a Tobio-chan, seguro muere de celos —argumentó.

—Vale —Hinata no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

El mayor entrecerró la mirada. ¿Por qué no se ponía a la defensiva el enano? ¿Por qué estaba tan dispuesto a correr riesgo y provocar a Tobio? Bufó. Si no había una respuesta favorable para Tooru no le importaba el reto.

—Olvide mi celular.

Hinata se apresuró a sacar un bolígrafo y una servilleta de su mochila, se la pasó a Oikawa que enarcó la ceja.

—Para cuando tenga su celular.

Cuando llegó el tiempo de que Oikawa pasará al médico no se molestó en despedirse del pelirrojo pero éste sí que se agitó alzando la mano y tratando de modular un saludo que no llegó a ser pues la voz no le alcanzaba. Después fue su turno de pasar y tardó un poco más de lo esperado pues el aerosol que debían de darle para refrescar no estaba en esa unidad médica no obstante le pidieron al menor que esperara que en breve llevarían el medicamento para que no tuviera que desplazarse de una clínica a otra pues aquello implicaría el moverse hasta la ciudad vecina. Por otro lado, de algún modo Hinata tuvo la esperanza de encontrar a Oikawa afuera del consultorio una vez saliera pero en su lugar encontró el asiento vacío, hubo un poco de desilusión –debía de reconocer- puesto que las palabras del armador habían sonado a las palabras de alguien que sabía mucho de algo que él desconocía y que inesperadamente deseaba saber, tener ese conocimiento le iba a ser de gran ayuda.

De mucha ayuda.

Sobre todo en ese momento en que se encontraba ahí parado afuera de la preparatoria, pasaban de las seis de la tarde y estaba seguro que el entrenamiento había dado por finalizado hacía algunos minutos, quizás limpiaban. Vio salir primero a Tsukishima con Yamaguchi y éste de la mano con Yachi, algunos chicos que no reconoció y enseguida Kageyama usando una bufanda. Hinata le siguió el paso hasta que el moreno se dio cuenta que le seguían, se giró violentamente como eran sus usuales reacciones y se quedó quieto al ver que se trataba de Hinata que le ofrecía una leche de la marca que solía beber y en su otra mano, yakisobas.

—Deberías estar en casa —murmuró Kageyama ofuscado.

El mayor usaba una bufanda mullida y una enorme chamarra, el cubreboca sobre su rostro.

—Le dije a mamá que pasaría la noche en tu casa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, tengo ganas de ver el vídeo del campeonato de Brasil, no me diste la copia que prometiste me darías —empezó a caminar y Kageyama siguió caminando. No obstante se detuvo enseguida cuando la mano de Hinata entrelazó sus dedos. Tobio miró al pelirrojo y éste le devolvió la mirada—. Vamos hace frío…

—¿Te puedo besar?

—¿Eso hacen los novios, no? —murmuró sin voz.

La luz de las farolas esparcidas cada tanto no fue suficiente como alumbrar al par de adolescentes, la espesura de la noche se tragó la escena y enseguida aparecieron con sus pasos lentos hacia el hogar del menor. Kageyama y Hinata siguieron caminando cogidos de la mano, había un ruidoso silencio que se iba esparciendo tras cada pisada que daban. El mayor jamás olvidaría la intrépida invitación por parte del armador con esa voz ligeramente desesperada y llena de angustia que jamás había escuchado muy a pesar que lo había visto en muchas formas, habían continuado andar mientras su orejas lentamente se ruborizaban. En el tiempo que Hinata llevaba de vida nunca había escuchado tan dulce confesión, quizás no habían sido con palabras comunes o banales sin embargo, Tobio le había entregado algo incluso más dulce y gentil que cualquier otra cosa que conociera.

Apretó más fuerte su mano.

Oikawa se tiró contra su cómoda cama que inevitablemente se hundió ante su peso, estiró la mano para coger su teléfono y se dio cuenta que no lo había dejado cargando como había dicho supuestamente a Hinata, frunció la nariz empezando a sentirse realmente molesto pero enfureció momentáneamente en el instante justo en que sintió el borde del aparato en su pantalón. ¿Había estado ahí todo el tiempo? Gruñó antes de sacarlo y revisar, varios mensajes del grupo de los "Funestos universitarios", y aunque él no era universitario era un miembro honorario. Revisó algunos correos de la universidad que él había rechazado y después notificaciones en redes sociales. En la mayoría de los grupos que seguía se había hablado sobre ese rechazo por parte de Oikawa Tooru a la Universidad T, "Desplante de Diva" había leído en algún blog, y claro que no iba a negar que ese rechazo hubiera sido meramente un capricho, pero uno que encubría una triste realidad que de a poco le pasaba una factura dolorosa. Sus ojos bajaron a su rodilla. Fisioterapia, aquaterapia, acupuntura y toda clase de resonancia magnética y demás. Sus ligamentos habían dejado de tener elasticidad y si quería estar enteramente bien para un futuro prospero y una pierna completamente funcional era sacrificar un año entero lejos de la cancha, pero bien podía ignorar todas esas recomendaciones medicas e ir por la gloria momentánea que le ofrecían en uno de los equipos más prestigiosos del país hasta que la rodilla fallará y quedará inservible. Siendo Oikawa el tipo de persona que era Iwaizumi pensó que tendría que amarrarlo durante un año entero quizás en su sótano o en el sótano de la casa del castaño, sin embargo le sorprendió saber que Tontikawa le había espacio a la razón y dejado de lado esa lucha incontrolable por siempre avanzar y ser el mejor.

" _Si seré el mejor solo por uno o dos años pues no me interesa, a mí me interesa la gloria eterna, dejare que otros crean que la tienen segura…"_

Hasta el momento Tontikawa lo había hecho bien e Iwaizumi estaba orgulloso de él, Oikawa también se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y orgulloso de la nueva persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Suspiró sonoramente y puso a cargar su móvil mientras que reposaba el cuerpo en la cama después de pasar todo el día en el hospital, se supone que debía de hacer cincuenta minutos en la caminadora pero una extraña nostalgia lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en ese futuro que no se había realizado, eran golpes depresivos que iban y venían, la mayor parte del tiempo era optimista, los avances eran notorios y en poco menos de diez meses volvería a estar jugando en una cancha, pero aunque lo lograra iba a tener que competir contra los nuevos talentos jóvenes y la posibilidad de que volvieran a ofrecerle una beca deportiva eran casi nulos, se envolvió en las sábanas y se hundió un poquito, se dejaría auto-compadecer solo por ese día. Volvió a meter su mano en su pantalón para sacar la cartera que le estorbaba y fue cuando encontró la servilleta con la fea letra de Hinata, recordó que era su número telefónico y solo para variar lo agregó a su agenda. Dejó el móvil de lado otra vez. Estaba listo para torturarse las siguientes seis horas hasta que se quedara dormida y despertará justo dos horas después por la voz de su madre llamándolo para que desayunara con ella antes de que se fuera al trabajo. O al menos eso esperó hasta que el teléfono vibró junto a su rostro y tuvo que cogerlo para revisar, quizás era su hermana o su madre, pero sus ojos castaños se abrieron en sorpresa.

Chibi-chan 17.56:

" _He hablado con Kageyama, gracias por todo Gran Rey_ "

Chasqueó la lengua Oikawa y dejó otra vez el móvil, o al menos esa sería la intensión pero el móvil volvió a sonar.

Chibi-chan 17.56:

" _Espero esté bien"_

Oikawa 17.58:

" _¿Quién demonios te dio mi número?"_

Chibi-chan 17.58

 _"Kageyama"_

 _"No se rinda con lo de su rodilla"_

Oikawa no pudo ignorar ese mensaje y rápidamente respondió con sus dedos hábiles volando sobre el sofisticado dispositivo solo después tiró el aparato contra la cama y la cobija color azul quedó en el suelo regada junto a su almohada. Pasos rápidos se escucharon en el segundo piso de la residencia Oikawa para que en pocos minutos el hijo menor se volviera un rayón castaño que salía de casa con sus zapatillas deportivas para caminar, su rodillera y un pantalón que lo mantendría calentito.

¡Claro que no se iba a dar por vencido!

¡Mucho menos ante Chibi-chan y su arrogante comentario!

¿Con qué derecho un enfermo de cáncer iba a tener lastima de él?

—Estúpido enano, soberbio —gruñó furioso trotando hacia el parque cercano a su casa.

...

 **Reviews:**

 **Yukie:** Mi dulce chicx, yo también te amo secretamente, cada capítulo espero tu review. Me fascina como te expresas y me da mucho ánimos para seguir, agradezco por el apoyo que me das hasta este momento. Y bueno, sí, todos de pronto son gays en las historias yaoi, sigo insistiendo, acabo de leer unas cuantas donde mágicamente todos TODOS tenían pareja, hasta Ukai-abuelo con Nekoma-sensei y fue WTF?!. Pero bueno. Tienes razón con respecto a Kageyama, creo que armarse de valor y enfrentar sus sentimientos es lo más grande que ha hecho por sí mismo y bueno, se viene lo bueno. Lo sencillo ya pasó pero recordemos que la vida jamás es color de rosa y siempre procuro plasmar realidad en mis escritos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y deseo que la espera de este capítulo valga la pena. Saludos, linda.

 **Allen Walker:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y por tus lagrimas, hehe, lamento mucho la espera y bueno, el beso fue épico, hasta a mí se me puso la piel chinita después de redactarlo. Agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo para leer y espero te guste también esta nueva actualización. Te mando los mejores deseos. Saludos!

 **Guest:** ¡Oh por dios! -se muere- Gracias por ese entusiasmo que muestras. Sobre todo por los estados y que lo comentaras con tus amigas, es un honor saber que la historia gusta. Muchas veces dejó de publicar porque no estoy conforme, y paso horas escribiendo para después borrar, fue lo que pasó antes, borré el capítulo doce que tenía planeado así que no terminó por ser lo que esperaba, fue algo mejor, y estoy tranquila. Espero esta nueva actualización esté a la altura de lo que esperabas y que sigas disfrutando de la lectura. Saludos! y otra vez gracias por tus bellos comentarios c:

St. Yukiona.

Gracias por leer.


	13. Declaración de guerra

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Cáncer. Yaoi. Multiship. Drama. Angst. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** Saludos a todos, me encantaría poder hacer un agradecimiento más elaborado pero estoy frita en estos momentos, solo quería subir el capítulo e irme a dormir. :,D sin embargo, estoy aquí diciéndoles que tengan un hermoso inicio de año, la pasaré con mi familia comiendo pavo o alguna cosa así. Espero que todos estén súper bien. Disfruten la lectura.

Pd. El capítulo iba a contener casi 20 páginas, pero lo corte a la mitad hahaha, así que hay una buena noticia y es que tengo la mitad del otro capítulo listo hahaha. La mala es que nos vemos hasta noviembre, nah, mentira. Estaré retomando mis fechas de publicación. uvu lo prometo. Ya nada me queda en esta vida, solo mis fics y un perro. Hahaha. ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Gracias por su amor! Espero contar con su apoyo el siguiente año.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La rutina de Tooru comenzaba muy temprano por la mañana cuando el sol ni siquiera salía brillando arriba en el cielo, iniciaba cuando el lechero pasaba con su vieja camioneta por las estrechas calles del vecindario dejando en el umbral de cada casa con la que tenía trato el litro de leche diario y seguir a la siguiente casa, iniciaba cuando el hombre del agua también pasaba en su auto y ese era todo el ruido que había en los alrededores. Un año atrás el recorrido había sido ligeramente diferente: en lugar de doblar hacia la izquierda rumbo a la canalización del río ahora doblaba hacia la derecha rumbo a la casa de su hermana que estaba a media hora trotando, quince minutos corriendo y una hora caminando. Un año atrás el recorrido era ligeramente diferente: Hajime lo hacía con él. Ahora que calentaba y estiraba las piernas, ajustaba su sudadera, la bufanda y el gorro para evitar resfriarse miraba con un soberbio soslayo hacia la casa de los vecinos que para él estaba vacía, casi abandonada. Torcía los labios disgustado y se regañaba así mismo el hecho de que estuviera enfadado con algo tan simple como que Iwaizumi hubiera asistido a la universidad y él no.

 _¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué él también rechazara la beca y dejara su vida en pausa durante un año como lo estás haciendo tú?_ Solía preguntarse cuando se encontraba enfurruñado por ese pequeño detalle. _Claro que no, pero…_ y eso, responderse así mismo era señal de que debía de empezar a correr para ahogar de pronto sus ridículos pensamientos en el ritmo cardiaco que quería mejorar. El hecho que no estuviera jugando en forma no significaba que iba a tirarse a vencer, tirarse a engordar y subir diez kilos de depresión.

 _Hinata parece muy entero y él tiene cáncer._ Se dijo al tanto bostezaba y se esforzaba un poco más, sentía las punzadas en su rodilla pero era mejor ignorarlas, el médico le había dicho que debido al tiempo que había pasado en reposo parte de los músculos se habían vuelto perezosos y era normal que dolieran como dolían justo en ese momento. _Quizás es cuento suyo_ , hasta hacía dos semanas en cuanto empezaban aquellas punzadas decidía detenerse, y solo caminar o esperar el colectivo hasta la casa de su hermana. Nadie jugaría con eso, no con el cáncer, es de muy mal gusto. Pero desde que había coincidido con Hinata y su dramática enfermedad una sentido una reveladora inquietud por saber que había más allá del dolor y esas punzadas _. Aunque decir "tengo cáncer" siempre da como cierto plus…_ Una revelación bastante oscura que le hacía pensar constantemente en cómo sería tener la enfermedad, en cómo sería él portando aquella enfermedad degenerativa. _Aunque la gente suele mentir sobre estar enferma, yo no… nunca me permitió hacerlo, Iwa-chan_.

Su rodilla resintió el frenón que dio en seco mientras inhalaba por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca doblándose hacia el frente con ambas manos sobre los muslos, miraba la punta de sus tennis color azul y las gotas de sudor rodaban por su rostro y caían hacia el concreto formando una figura amorfa conformada por círculos de diferentes tamaños, la visión borrosa por lo extenuante de la carrera, estaba empezando a perder condición y eso era bastante claro para él, el Oikawa de hace un año atrás le hubiera pateado el culo por permitirse tantas libertades, pero el Oikawa de ahora sólo estaba siendo cobarde. El corazón se acompasaba con mayor dificultad pero se acompasaba igual, el vértigo pasaría a segundo plano en cualquier momento y todo su sistema volvería a la normalidad. Cerró los ojos y sus pestañas se sintieron extrañas, los ojos ardieron, sacó de su cangurera trasera un sobre de rehidratante y lo empezó a beber mientras caminaba, estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de su hermana. Takeru ya iba a estar en la puerta esperando a su tío que lo iba a recoger cada mañana para acompañarlo hacia el colegio.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Iwa-chan en esos momentos?

.

Cuando sus ojos castaños se fijaron en el umbral de la puerta un enfurruñado Kageyama se encontraba de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, Hinata tuvo que aguantar la carcajada con un gesto gracioso al tanto sus mejillas se sonrojaban evidenciando ese buen humor que lo había acompañado desde muy temprano cuando al abrir los ojos se topó con su uniforme oscuro colgado y listo para ser utilizados. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que lo había usado? Por dios, las ansias se centraban en su vientre pues su mochila deportiva también esperaba a un costado, con esa iba a tener que esperar un poco más pero el médico no había descartado la posibilidad de un retorno al equipo y al deporte que tanto amaba. Religiosamente seguía instrucciones medicas, hacía ejercicios de respiración y salía a correr lo permitido para que su cuerpo no se desincronizara con sus deseos.

—¡Llegas tarde con un demonio! —gritó Tobio al tanto salía del jardín al encuentro del mayor que se acarició la nuca.

Él tampoco había dormido. Sinceramente desde que se había enterado sobre la condición de Hinata varios meses atrás eran pocas las noches que lograba irse a la cama y dormir, usualmente se ayudaba con un té relajante que su madre le había pasado, en aquel entonces la mujer creía que el estrés de su hijo era producto de la ansiedad ante las finales del club deportivo y los exámenes, después descubrió la cruda realidad. Los padres de Tobio no lo aceptaban del todo, jamás lo iban a hacer, pero su madre apoyaba con más evidencia la relación de su hijo con aquel chico, conocía a la madre del pelirrojo y sabía que los Hinata no eran malas personas, que el niño pasaba por un momento difícil y… vamos, ¿a quién engañaba esa mujer? Desde el primer momento en que su hijo nombró a su rematador supo que no tendría nietos, o al menos no de la forma tradicional, sólo quiso abogar un poco más a la suerte, pero desde antes se esperaba ese descelance.

Tobio torció los labios totalmente enfadado saliendo por completo de su propiedad y apenas tuvo a Hinata cercano a él, le apretó el cabello salvaje y naranja para tirar de éste hasta que la voz de Hinata chilló.

—Lo siento, el transporte público no es tan rápido como la bicicleta —se quejó manoteando para contener el mal genio de Kageyama.

—¡Eso tuviste que prevenirlo, Hinata idiota! —volvió a gruñir mientras que en tratos bruscos le quitaba la mochila para echársela al hombro, el pelirrojo se la entregó sin mayor discusión empezando a caminar hacia la preparatoria. Era el primer día de clases de Hinata después de varios meses que había estado fuera, de hecho, desde antes de la graduación de los chicos de tercero y después los cinco primeros meses del segundo año, según el médico iba a ingresar a la escuela para abril del siguiente año para reiniciar el ciclo escolar, no obstante, las cosas habían fluido bien desde el mes pasado y el doctor dio carta blanca para que Hinata retornara a la escuela, y se incorporara _lentamente_ a su rutina (eso incluyendo las practicas moderadas de volley). Ahora entraba a casi un mes de la Inter-high, con mucha pero mucha suerte iba a poder participar en algún partido de practica pero no en el torneo, Karasuno había logrado un pase para las nacionales nuevamente pero entendía que Ennoshita, el nuevo capitán, no lo llamara para formar parte de los titulares pues llevaba poco más de medio año sin entrenar además de que su condición física no era para nada la mejor. Ese año las nacionales serían en Fukuoka y no se podía arriesgar a viajar sin la supervisión de su madre.

Su rendimiento escolar no había disminuido gracias a las visitas de Hisoka y de Kageyama a su hogar, hacían un extraño grupo de estudio, Tadashi también se había unido a ellos en las últimas semanas pero Tsukishima no daba su brazo a torser alegando que era molesto, pero ni Kageyama ni Hinata se molestaban en extrañas al "postet de luz". Por otro lado Hisoka había confesado que de asistir el bloqueador central quizás enseñarle a Kageyama y a Hinata sería más sencillo.

Por otro lado la emoción del pelirrojo parecía desbordante, estaba exento de presentar los exámenes de ese periodo debido a que él los había presentado antes, estaba adelantado algunas clases en algunas materias, pues no había mucho qué hacer mientras estaba en cama en recuperación. Tres o cuatro veces por semana Kageyama iba a verle hasta su casa lejos del "Club de tareas" que era cada domingo por la tarde. Pocas veces salían ambos y cuando lo hacían era a la tienda cercana a la casa de Hinata para comprar bollos rellenos y comerlos sentados en el parque hablando de cualquier cosa sobre volley o sobre el club, cuando había partidos de practica Kageyama le informaba a Hinata ya cuando había pasado porque conociéndolo sería capaz de aparecerse en pleno partido y conociéndose él abogaría porque jugara su parte restante.

Hinata estaba emocionado no sólo de regresar a clases y poder ver a sus compañeros, le emocionaba poder estar nuevamente en contacto con Kageyama, pasar más tiempo con él. Las horas que compartían en sus visitas no eran suficientes, ni las miradas fugaces que se lanzaban, o cuando lo pillaba espiándolo o ese momento en que sus manos se rozaban sin querer cuando muy quietos y callados observaban fijamente la pantalla de la televisión de la sala de Hinata para ver una repetición de un partido. Hinata quería mucho más. No sabía nada de relaciones, nunca había estado en una, pero sabía que había más cosas que podrían hacer.

La idea de tomarle la mano después de un día de practica le reconfortaba el corazón, así como la caricia de sus labios contra sus labios, la humedad de sus lenguas jugando entre sus bocas, o la mirada seria y penetrante de Kageyama diciéndole nada, solo esperando a encontrar el mejor lugar de remate, el lugar más cómodo, el mejor lugar para él.

—Date prisa —riñó Kageyama al ver que Hinata se quedaba más atrás, éste se había quedado embelesado observando como el uniforme negro acentuaba de forma exquisita la espalda del menor.

—¿Has crecido, Kageyama-kun?

—Sí, todos hemos crecido, bueno… casi todos.

—¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?!

El moreno bufó con una risa burlona mientras tiraba del brazo al pelirrojo para que se apresurara o sabía que nunca iban a llegar a la escuela. Cuando Kageyama tiraba de él con esa aura distante para el resto pero atrayente para él, no existía poder humano que lo hiciera resistirse. La fuerza natural que conlleva el cáncer de morir se esfumaba y solo le quedaba dar un paso a la vez. Avanzar y después coger vuelo para correr a lado de su armador. Éste al verle andar a su lado sonrió y empezaron a andar. No podían decir que tenían la vida resuelta o un futuro incierto por el cual vivir pues la realidad es que no sabían sobre pensar más allá del momento que vivían, así que cualquier tipo de problema o felicidad se lo iban a encargar a sus yo del mañana, por el momento caminarían rumbo a Karasuno rozando sus manos de vez en vez y regalándose mutuas miradas de comprensón como una promesa que después de despedirse al terminar el día volverían a discutir por la mañana del día siguiente.

.

—¡Hinata-kun! —gritó una chica mientras no podía evitar correr y tirarse sobre el pelirrojo, de pronto el cuervo tuvo la atención de todos y todos tuvieron las sonrisas agradecidas y alegres de éste, Kageyama desde el pasillo observó todo decidiendo ignorar lo que acontecía caminó hacia su salón. Ya tendría tiempo de gritarle a Hinata que permitía ser manoseado por todos.

O al menos eso creyó pero de pronto Hinata se había vuelto en la persona con la que todos querían estar. Los del equipo tendrían su oportunidad para charlar con su compañero de momento debían de centrarse en el inicio de las eliminatorias que serían regresando de su semana en Tokio, ellos al ser el equipo a vencer a nivel nacional pasaba de forma automática a la final regional, sin embargo, no podían confiarse puesto que ahora su nueva formación había perdido importantes elementos como eran Azumane, Daichi y Sugawaru, sin querer contar, además, de Hinata. Recientemente habían empezado a llenar los huecos faltantes con los chicos de primero que a pesar de que no eran para nada malos jugando, no calzaban ni de poco con los miembros egresados, ni mucho menos, con el cuervo herido.

Sería una irresponsabilidad por parte de Chikara el contar con Hinata como una "arma defintiiva y de urgencia" pues no se tenía la certeza que el menor iba a poder jugar. Era cierto que el tratamiento médico había dado resultados por más favorables pero el medico no quería someter a ninguna presión al más joven del Karasuno. Así que cuando supo que Hinata estaba presente en la escuela sintió alivio por su amigo pero no se confió ni siquiera un poco, se sentía igual de presionado que sin él en el equipo.

.

Las clases llegaron a su final, y ese día el gimnasio estaría en mantenimiento, la duela estaba siendo revisada pues había presentado irregularidades por lo cual Kageyama y Hinata habían podido regresar a casa juntos. Aunque a Kageyama le había agrado la idea de acompañar a su _novio_ sentía cierta impotencia al no poder entrenar. El Karasuno había quedado de cuartos a nivel nacional en el High Sprint, Nekoma había tenido su venganza pero en la final, una preparatoria tecnológica del Norte había despuntado y aplastado al Nekoma. Kageyama quería volver a tomar su lugar entre los grandes, aunque había sido nombrado como colocador más valioso durante el torneo no se sentía satisfecho.

—¿Quieres hacer unos pases? —preguntó Hinata y Kageyama reaccionó cayendo en la realidad habían llegado a la parada de autobuses.

—Las últimas personas a las que le dijiste eso quedaron con un trauma severa viéndote desplomado en el suelo —contestó el más alto mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

—No te hubiera contado lo de Kenma —gruñó—. De todos modos ya estoy bien y ya puedo hacer un par de pases —insistió con una sonrisa grande.

Kageyama ni siquiera se molestó en negarse solo se quedó callado mirando al frente.

—Deberías de dejar de preocuparte, Kageyama —sus manos jugaron dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera—. Pronto podré jugar y-

—Hinata.

Sus ojos se encontrarón y Hinata suspiró pesadamente.

—Kageyama no siempre voy a estar enfermo, si tú sigues tratándome como uno jamás podré estar recuperado totalmente aunque mi cuerpo esté libre de cáncer.

—Hinata, tú no podrías entenderme porque no estás en mi posición.

—Claro que te entiendo. ¿Crees que es gracioso ver como todos te tratan como una muñeca frágil que la mínima ventizca te hará añicos? Sé que estoy enfermo, por dios todas las noches me acuesto cerrando los ojos asustado de si me voy a ahogar o si mañana habrá en mi cuello un tumor del tamaño de una manzana o despertaré en un hospital conectado con miles de tubos, Kageyama. Pero por primera vez en meses quiero sentir que me estás apoyando y creer que voy a volver a esa cancha aunque sea una jodida mentira.

—¿Entonces prefieres que te mienta y te diga: "Sí, Hinata, todo va a estar bien, podrás recuperarte y vendrás a jugar a las nacionales de este año porque mieda lo necesitamos"? ¿Prefieres eso? —interrogó con ironía el moreno mirando fijamente a su pareja.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios y desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos sin intenciones de responder. Kageyama lo imitó. Pasaron cinco minutos y un autobús se detuvo pero ninguno de los dos se subió. El chófer cerró la puerta y Hinata seguía impertubable con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos sobre su pecho. Kageyama suspiró pesadamente.

—No hay persona que más desee que vuelvas a la cancha que yo, Shoyo —murmuró Kageyama. Jamás había sido bueno para todo ese tipo de cosas, el relacionarse con las demás personas expresas sentimientos de forma tan abierta, no, era algo más como poner con palabras correctas sus sentimientos, usualmente decía lo que pensaba pero de tal manera que terminaba por ser malinterpretado por la gente, no quería irse a la cama enojado con Hinata, no el primer día de clases del mayor—. Pero si no te cuido ahora… podré hacerlo mañana, Shoyo.

El corazón era un músculo que se expandía y derramaba en el cuerpo de Hinata que se volvía jirones gracias a los sentimientos que despertaban gracias al menor. La mano trémula y fina de Hinata había perdido parte de sus durezas y había ganado una contextura irregular cubrió la mano de Kageyama y la apretó suavemente: _Aquí estoy, no me voy a ir._ Y el armador sólo respondió entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Vamos por un bollo? Avisaré a tu madre que llegaras tarde, que estás conmigo.

—Si estoy contigo seguro estoy bien.

.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un acosador profesional? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Había visto de casualidad a Tobio y a chibi-chan pasar por el frente de una heladería a la que concurría con Takeru y de la cual disfrutaba mucho el helado de pistacho, aún sin su sobrino solía ir, y de hecho daba gracias que su sobrino no lo había estado acompañando, le hubiera dado vergüenza el tener que admitir frente al menor que no tenía la menor mínima idea porque simplemente se había dejado arrastrar por la "parejita". Pues quedó bastante claro que esos dos eran una pareja cuando al desviarse en una calle, detrás de un postet de luz habían rozado torpemente sus labios. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pero si sintió lastima por ambos y por su inexperiencia en el delicado arte de besar. El flitreo no era lo suyo y quiso burlarse pero se abstuvo, en cambio se volvió un observador de la pareja hasta al punto que se encontró de pronto dentro de un pequeño centro de víveres, el lugar era un poco más grande que una tienda de conveniencia pero más pequeño que un almacen de comida. Había anaqueles altos con productos y un par de pasillos, dos cajas en servicio y muy pocas personas, ya eran pasados de las seis de la tarde y el castaño suponía que recién salían de las prácticas de volley. La pregunta del millón si el enano estaba también entrenando.

Sintió celos y coraje. ¿Cómo era posible que el muy bastardo estuviera entrenando con todo y cáncer y él con sólo la rodilla jodida no pudiera jugar sin terminar de jodersela más? O al menos él se había quedado en la parte de la historia hasta que el enano tenía cáncer. ¿Pero de eso cuánto había pasado? ¿Uno, dos meses? No lo recordaba con real certeza.

Se metió en el primer pasillo que encontró paralelo al de la parejita y el estómago se le estrujo recordando entonces que él había propiciado el coraje en el enano para que aclarara sus sentimientos, ese dúo le debía su existencia y relación actual totalmente. Oikawa pensaba ahora que cada vez que cualquiera de los dos raros del Karasuno se acercaran a él iba a cobrarles consulta, pues cuando acudían hasta él siempre terminaba dando consejos que eran revelaciones en sus vidas. Hubo una inexcplicable rabia cuando escuchó las risas cantarinas del pelirrojo y sus ojos se fijaron al anaquel vecino al otro pasillo. Los ojos de Oikawa se clavaron en el llamativo cabello naranja de Hinata que sobresalía por encima de la fila de cereales, a su lado podía ver un hombro vestido de negro, el uniforme de Karasuno, más rabia dentro de él: "¡Kageyama-kun déjame comprar eso!", dijo Hinata y Oikawa puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado. La voz le sonaba justamente igual que en el consultorio, solo que a diferencia de aquella sombra de incertidumbre podía sentir un destello especial, uno que le sonaba a nubes y estrellas. Los siguió por el mero morbo de seguir escuchando esa ronca voz. Nacía una especial curiosidad, una semilla de egoísmo en Oikawa se fermentaba, éste siguió caminando hasta que de frente chocó sin remedio contra una firme pared. Cuando Oikawa reaccionó le costó trabajo reconocer a Ukai-sensei, el singular entrenador de Karasuno y nieto del legendario entrenador Ukai. Parpadeó.

—Lo siento —dijo de inmediato el excapitan del Aoba.

—Oh… Oikawa Tooru —reconoció de inmediato el rubio que cargaba una bolsa sobre su hombro. Curioso notó como el chico buscaba con la mirada a alguien, pero para desgracia del castaño acosador, el dúo de raros se había ido ya—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio interesado de pronto.

—Yo salí a correr, de pronto estuve aquí —contó—. No sabía que trabajaba aquí —se excuso rápidamente.

—Yo hablo de que ¿no deberías estar en la universidad? Escuché a los chicos que te habían seleccionado en-

—Me retiré por un año, entrenador —habló casi de inmediato. Ukai torció los labios, normalmente no se interesaría en lo más mínimo por alumnos de otros equipos, y menos si ese alumno le había causado tantos problemas al Karasuno, sin embargo, al darle una repasada rápida, recordó cierto detalle. La rodilla mala de Oikawa y no dijo nada más—. Bueno… fue un placer —se despidió el menor con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Oikawa.

El menor se detuvo girando su rostro hacia el que dejaba caer la bolsa con harina a un costado y encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿No te gustaría entrenar un día de estos? Sólo para no perder la costumbre.

.

Kageyama lo había mantenido lejos de la cancha durante mucho tiempo, incluso los días antes de que entrara al colegio, y ahora en su tercer día de clases ni siquiera esperó a que Kageyama se apareciera para que lo acompañara hasta la puerta del colegio donde se despedían para que el pelirrojo se fuera a casa y el armador al entrenamiento, pues ahora llevaba un arma secreta en su bolsillo que había llegado oportunamente para cierto evento que el club realizaría. Bajando los escalones de dos en dos se presipitó hasta los baños del primer piso sorteando a Kageyama que seguramente ya estaba en la puerta de la escuela. El armador era capaz de amarrarlo y lanzarlo al autobús con tal de mandarlo a casa sin escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir, pero Hinata siendo Hinata no se perdería esa oportunidad, única oportunidad.

Hanzel-kun 2.31 pm.

 _Deberías mejor ir de frente con Kageyama._

 _Si te pilla antes de que llegues al gimnasio te va a romper el cuello._

Leyó el mensaje mientras se embutía el uniforme de prácticas que había llevado oculto en su mochila regular para que Kageyama no sospechara. No es que le tuviera miedo al armador pero… no, en realidad si le tenía miedo al armador y de las medidas que pudiera tomar debido a su sobreprotección. Hinata comprendía perfectamente cuál era la postura de Tobio frente a su enfermedad, quizás de estar en su lugar estaría igual o más preocupado que el menor, no obstante, sus deseos de jugar volley se habían ido acumulando a través de esos meses hasta que por fin tenía una oportunidad.

El resto del equipo que conocían a Hinata y a Kageyama comprendía lo frustrante que era para ambos tener que permanecer separados el uno del otro en el campo de batalla pero también comprendían que el alejar a Hinata era una forma de cuidarlo, de preservar su salud, por tal motivo nadie se había prestado para solapar la idea de que Hinata participara en las practicas.

Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo listo se asomó por un lado del corredor desde la puerta del baño, después al otro lado y enseguida de puntitas emprendió su huída hacia el baño, arrastrándose por los salones que tenían ventanas y saltando de un pilar al otro por el pasillo. Fue entonces cuando llegó a la puerta del gimnasio y se abrió lentamente haciendo un chillido casi espectral. El rechinido de los zapatos contra la duela recién lustrada, el ruido sordo del golpeteo del balón, las respiraciones agitadas de los que corrían. Su corazón se aceleraba de menos a más hasta que de pronto se detuvo de golpe al sentir una mano pesada que caía sobre su hombro. Lentamente viró sus ojos y un grito agudo y sordo llamó la atención de todos dentro del gimnasio.

—¡Oi! Hinata —gritó Tanaka a quien le había caído el balón en la cara al ser interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —inquirió Ennoshita acercándose junto con Nishinoya que secaba su sudor—. Oikawa-san.

—Hola, cuervos —saludó despreocupado el castaño con su mano libre, la otra estaba sobre el hombro del menor.

—Karasuno —llamó Ennoshita y Ukai también se acercó a recibir a los recién llegados—. Saluden.

—Bienvenido —dijeron al unisono los integrantes del equipo.

—Ah, ah… no sean tan formales, somos casi familia —agitó la mano el exarmador del Aoba mientras ingresaba colocándose las zapatillas.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? —preguntó ahora Ukai al tanto el pelirrojo también ingresaba.

El menor rápidamente sacó de su bolso una nota que le entregó al entrenador, Ennoshita se acercó hasta Oikawa para darle una bienvenida más personal, pues como decía el propio exlíder, eran casi familia. Al tanto que Tadashi y Hisoka merodeaban entorno de Hinata que impaciente se movía de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí justo el día en que Oikawa viene a una pequeña practica con el equipo? —interrogó Ukai-sensei doblando el permiso médico para que Hinata pudiera entrenar.

—No lo sé, entrenador —inquirió Hinata con una sonrisa enorme iluminando su rostro.

Tooru de reojo veía la conversación de entrenador y jugador, y enseguida volvió su atención al nuevo capitán, lo recordaba por aquel aparatoso accidente de Daichi durante las prefecturales del año pasado cuando aún jugaba en el Aoba, había visto el partido a lado de Iwaizumi y Ennoshita había tenido que entrar para suplirlo.

—¿El enano va a entrenar hoy? —cuestionó sin muchos tapujos el castaño y el moreno suspiró.

—Depende de la decisión que tome el entrenador.

—Sería de mucha ayuda para ustedes tuvieron un buen inicio de temporada pero es obvio que les hace falta su estrella y Daichi-san —señaló el mayor. Ennoshita lo sabía, no hacía falta el énfasis—. Y hablando de faltas… ¿dónde está Kageyama? —preguntó y el capitán cayó en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre el paradero de su colocador. Ukai llamó a todos al frente.

Anunció primero la asistencia de Oikawa como un invitado especial. Estaría ahí para evaluar al equipo y dar un par de consejos. Ukai-sensei jamás había sido el tipo de hombres que se dejara llevar sólo por las apariencias, no juzgaba si la persona era joven, o vieja, mujer o niño, quien tuviera un ojo crítico y pudiera consejos acertados sobre como mejorar el equipo era bienvenida, él era el entrenador pero no podía decir que lo sabía todo pues estaría incurriendo en la soberbia y él mejor que nadie sabía que la soberbia se pagaba cara, por eso no dudó un solo segundo en invitar a Oikawa a una practica. No le caía bien. Oikawa se daba a odiar con facilidad, pero era un jugador que miraba el volley no cómo un simple deporte, sino un estilo de vida, tan era así que estaba ahí saludando con una sonrisa falsa a los integrantes del Karasuno, pero Ukai sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa y mirada amable había una maquina elaborada de análisis. Seguro ya tenía una idea general sobre el estado actual del Karasuno. Al final del día sería interesante hablar con Oikawa para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

El segundo anuncio fue tan impactante como el primero: Hinata volvía a ser regular en las prácticas. Los detalles los compartiría con el capitán.

—De momento pongan prioridad en los consejos que le brinde Oikawa. Pueden empezar a entrenar. Seis secuencias de diez repeticiones —ordenó Ukai. Y todos en un fuerte: "sí, señor" empezarón a acatar las ordenes.

Los de primero conocían a Hinata por las noticias de blogs debido al Grand Prix realizado en Holanda, no obstante, desconocían la situación completa sobre Hinata y para algunos no parecía ser la gran cosa. En Hinata se adivinaba una pizca de descuido. Sus piernas aún se mostraban en un contorno pero de la firmeza de sus muslos era cosa del pasado, sus brazos que movía enérgicamente se veían flácidos y ni hablar de su rostro ligeramente más delgado, aunque no se le hubiera conocido antes de la enfermedad se sabía que las extremidades de esa persona no combinaba, parecía como si fuera un muñeco cortado en pedazos y remedados con partes al azar. Hinata estaba consciente de ello pero no por eso iba a flaquear ahora.

Aplaudió fuerte mientras iniciaba con las repeticiones, iba a su ritmo pero sin quedarse atrás y, sobre todo, sin esforzarse, de hecho lo estaba llevabando bastante bien. Ukai estaba al pendiente pero la sonrisa del pelirrojo no hacía más que brillar y brillar hasta que llegó un punto en el que el hombre temió que empezará a llorar de la alegría. Aunque notaba que cada tanto giraba su atención hacia la entrada, era obvio a quien esperaba y cuándo éste llegó bastante adelantado el entrenamiento el enano pareció palidecer.

A Kageyama se le caía la cara de la furia cuando vio a Oikawa parado como si nada en una esquina revisando con el armador de primero una jugada pero la rabia lo exasperó cuando vio a Hinata corriendo de un lado a otro para salvar un balón que alguien remataba. Ukai acomodaba.

—¡Kageyama! ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?! —vociferó el rubio colocando para Tanaka.

—Parece que el rey está en problemas —murmuró Tsukki que tomaba agua—. Pero que mala educación, nuestro rey no estuvo presente para saludar al rey visitante —insistió jodiendo, hundiendo el dedo en el ego del moreno que estuvo a punto de reventar de no ser por un balón que cayó rodando hasta sus pies.

Hinata se acercó tímidamente hasta él. Podía sentir el aura asesina de su armador desde el otro lado de la cancha donde había estado.

—Yo…

—¡Tobio-chan! —se meció Oikawa mientras revoloteaba hasta él—. ¡Hace mucho que no te veía! Lucías un poco gordo por televisión durante las nacionales —inquirió mientras sonreía para quitarle el balón de las manos—. Ahora luces súper enfadado… te perdiste el calentamiento, será mejor que calientes antes de iniciar aunque con Chibi por aquí dudo que no puedas permanecer caliente —la risa cantarina lo irritó y Hinata ya había huído pues de quedarse sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Kageyama se incorporó al entrenamiento de remates apenas quince minutos después de calentar. Para ese momento tanto Hinata como Oikawa se encontraban en el borde de la línea. Hinata tomaba un reposo de diez minutos, que era lo requerido por el médico, cada cincuenta minutos de ejercicio un reposo de diez, era justo y él solo bebía de su agua.

Sus ojos se afilaron como los de un carnívoro ante una presa.

Empezaron a practicar los remates con los colocadores, nuevamente en Karasuno había dos colocadores aunque Kageyama seguía siendo punta de flecha, la torre de control más precisa de toda la prefectura desde que Oikawa se había graduado, y ahora el castaño estaba ahí juzgando cada movimiento de su ex-kohai. El mayor podía sentir como Hinata se relamía las ganas de entrar en acción de ser el que volara y de pronto rematara con una fuerte estampida pero... estaba ahí, descansando, quietamente, tranquilamente. Se preguntaba Oikawa cuánto tiempo iba poder durar Hinata ahí inmóvil.

— Tranquilo, Enano o me darás urticaria de la ansiedad que desperdigas — dijo Tooru.

— No lo entenderías... — respondió Hinata y Oikawa torció los labios un segundo antes de responder.

— ¡Balón por favor! — rugió una voz desde la línea de defensa que hizo callar a Oikawa y llamó de pronto la atención de todos.

Un titán de metro ochenta y seis alzaba la mano y Kageyama respondía a su llamado, alzando el balón en una ridícula precisión que hizo contener el aliento al invitado. Hinata no podía asegurarlo con certeza pero el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal apoyaba el detalle de que el alumno que corría hacia esa pelota lo había visto fijamente a los ojos mientras estampaba con brutalidad aplastante el balón al piso.

Sus ojos se afilaron como los de un carnívoro ante una presa.

Y Hinata sin poder moverse de la impresión.

Antes lo había notado, ese alumno de primero destacaba entre todos por ser casi tan alto como Tsukishima que ya estaba en los noventa. Había sentido una especial aura amenazadora desde que empezaron a hacer bloqueos pero ahora, ahí de frente al reto, sentía más bien ese remate como una especie de invitación, no. Una declaración. Hinata dejó el botellón de agua del cuál bebía.

El león guía siempre va a la cabeza, jamás ataca a la presa más fuerte, sino al débil, pero en esta ocasión el más fuerte resultaba ser también el más débil en su escuadra. Saru se quedó un segundo intercambiando miradas con Hinata cuando el balón rebotó y salió disparado hacia el fondo del gimnasio donde se estampó contra la pared y rodó. Kageyama miró a Saru y después a Hinata, miró sus manos. Esa había sido una buena colocación, él lo sabía sin embargo le sabía extraña.

El gimnasio se había tornado en un escabroso silencio hasta que Tanaka pidió balón, y Hisoka pareció reaccionar, entregó el balón al pelado del Karasuno y Kageyama volvió a colocar con la precisión tan suya, tan propia. Saru caminó al otro lado de la cancha donde el otro chico de primero le entregaba una botella de agua entre ellos hablaban y miraban de vez en vez hacia donde Hinata. Ukai se mordió el labio, no le gustaba la tormenta que se estaba formando sobre sus cabezas y Oikawa silbó.

—Es zurdo, y una fuerza descomunal… me pregunto si le ganará vencidas a Iwa-chan —soltó el castaño aún a lado de Hinata para romper la extraña atmósfera que los sobrecogió. Pues ese estruendo ensordecedor lo había olvidado el mayor, solo cuando Iwaizumi estaba muy excitado es que los cimientos se movían violentamente y el ruido se quedaba guardado en su cabeza, era _delicioso_ , la forma en que su rematador, que su as, que su estrella estampaba su convicción con fuerza brutal haciéndoles saber a todos que no había más alfa ahí que él, le daba escalofrío, y por algún motivo, sabía que ese de primero estaba marcando un territorio que ya estaba marcado.

Ciertamente Tanaka era fuerte, inquebrantable, sacaba al equipo de apuros desde que Azumane –el samurái barbón- ya no estaba, pero no tenía ese aire exótico y realmente peligroso que envolvía a una estrella, quizás le faltaba madurar, pero sino se daba prisa ese chico Saru iba a arrazar. Recordó entonces aquel primer momento en que conoció a Hinata y se enteró del caprichoso deseo de volverse la estrella. Compararlo con Iwaizumi le pareció incorrecto pero después descubrió que tenía una fuerza distinta y descomunal a la del Iwaizumi pero necesaria para convertirse en as. Enarcó la ceja y miró de reojo al chibi quedándose callado y quieto al ver la mirada que seguía fija en aquel balón olvidado que había rodado bien lejos.

Dicen los naturistas que hay ocasiones en que los carnívoros solo atacan por atacar, matan por el simple placer de hacerlo, no por necesidad, no porque deba alimentarse, no porque deban de cumplir con un requerimiento primitivo, solo por la satisfacción de sentirse más fuerte, de sentirse superiores, de hacerse oír, hacer demostración a las crías y otros miembros de la manada o de los sujetos dentro del hábitat que había alguien así de poderoso y que era mejor no meterse con él. Al cuervo se le habían caído las garras, las alas se rompieron y le habían dicho que jamás iba a poder volar. ¿De verdad jamás iba a volar de nuevo?

—Oikawa-san ¿podrías servir para mí? —preguntó fríamente y Tooru parpadeó mientras miraba hacia la escena que sus ojos veían más allá.

—Oh chibi, eres estupendo, sólo dame un segundo o será muy obvio~ —Oikawa saboreó la jugada en sus dedos mientras se estiraba, los músculos se le habían dormido pero aún podía entrar—. Ukai-sensei —llamó la atención del entrenador—. ¿Usaré este balón un momento? —Inquirió mientras que botaba el mismo—. Quisiera corregir la postura de Sagara-chan —el colocador de primero que ofendido respingo. Lo mismo hizo Kageyama pero al escuchar la aceptación del rubio no le quedó más que seguir colocando.

—Debes mecer tus caderas para que el balón fluya —explicó Oikawa y Kageyama estaba con los nervios de punta. ¡¿Se estaba burlando de él?! Los recuerdos de la secundaria llegaron a él. ¿Quién mierda era ese que estaba ahí enseñándole a un completo desconocido alumno de la escuela que lo había humillado? Porque definitivamente ese no era Oikawa, ese no era Tooru, y todas las piezas cayeron en su orden en el momento en que el mayor se atusó el cabello castaño con una mano en la cadera fingiendo completamente una cara de duda—. Mira… Enano ¿puedes venir?

¡Traición!

Kageyama sirvió el balón solo para jadear y bucar con la mirada a Hinata pero éste ya estaba preparándose al final de la cancha. La tierra se estaba reacomodando desde su núcleo y los árboles estaban tronando sus raíces. _¿Hacía cuanto tiempo no recibía una colocación?_ Una de verdad y no solo farsas que terminaban en un drama que lo llevaba a la cama. Muchos soles con todo y sus lunas, el ronroneo que daba producto al graznido más lejano de los cuervos que había en la zona lo podía sentir debajo de su piel mientras que Oikawa pedía amablemente al colocador de primero que se hiciera a un lado.

—Te lo demostraré en una jugada completa —finalizó para botar el balón, sus ojos se afianzarón a los del rematador que se preparó. Tooru alzó la pelota y la envío hacia la posición de Hinata que hizo una recepción casi impecable, ligeramente torpe, pero lo suficiente buena como para hacer enviarla de regreso a la posición del armador.

La jugada duró, ¿cuánto? Cinco segundos, no, menos que un suspiro. Quizás sus piernas estaban flácidas, sus brazos eran débiles, su respiración era irregular, sus pies eran torpes. Pero su fortaleza y ganas de volar eran las mismas.

Sus alas se habían roto, sus garras se habían caído, su pico no podría destazar.

¿En verdad todo eso era cierto?

Cuando Hinata cayó sobre sus dos pies, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sintió que el mundo era el lugar donde debía de estar. Que su cuerpo tenía vida nuevamente y que todo vibra dentro de él, desde el pulso rojo y ardiente de su mano que se expandía por todas sus entrañas. Su punto más alto, una hermosa colocación y la mejor vista desde la cima.

Nuevamente el silencio embargó a todos los presentes, sobrecogidos y conmocionados tragaron salivas, era un espectro diferente a Saru, diferente a todo y ahí con la brillante luz de la tarde que caía regándose sobre la provincia Hinata devolvió el feroz ataque a Saru. Con elegancia, con simpleza, un toque preciso, letal, como la mordida de una víbora, como el vuelo de un solitario cuervo de mil dos plumas. Soberbio.

Aspiró por la nariz fuertemente y apretó el puño, se giró a Oikawa con una sonrisa.

—¿Así estuvo bien, Oikawa-san?

—¿Ah? —el colocador ladeó su cadera mientras que dejaba una mano sobre ésta—. No lo sé… pudiste saltar más alto, mi colocación estuvo algo floja, lo siento… pero sirvió… ¿si viste, novato-chan?

—Sí-í, ¡sí, Oikawa-san! —gimió con intensidad aún con la sorpresa vibrando en su piel.

Tanaka se acercó a felicitar a Hinata y Tadashi hizo lo propió, más al fondo, rezagado con ojos fijos y fieros. Saru se enderezó en su lugar.

—Quiero vencer a Hinata-san —murmuró.

Tsukishima silbó mientras que se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos. Estiró su espalda—. No tendría pensamientos tan peligrosos —respondió con un deje de cinismo el rubio mientras que caminaba otra vez hacia una esquina del gimnasio donde descansaría, él no era un fenómeno como Kageyama, Hinata o Yamaguchi que ahora estaba siendo contagiado por los otros dos. Él necesitaba tomarse su espacio y respirar de vez en vez.

Aunque no podía evitar, sentir cierto cosquilleo.

Las cosas volverían a ser muy movidas en el club.

 **Capítulo 13:**

 **Declaración de guerra.**

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón".**

Gracias por leer.


	14. Llámame Loki

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Cáncer. Yaoi. Multiship. Drama. Angst. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor: Bye** , el capítulo de hoy tiene 16 páginas. Iba a cortarlo como el anterior pero pensé que sería mejor sencillamente subirlo y ya. Así que aquí tienen. Estaré actualizando cada dos semanas, otra vez tomaré disciplina al momento de escribir. Espero les agradé el contenido y cualquier cosa quedo al pendientes. Los amo. Gracias por los follows, favorites y reviews.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Llámame Loki.**

Kageyama de pronto se sintió abrumado. No podía explicarlo a ciencia cierta pero era una obviedad para cualquiera saber porqué estaba tan inquieto. Sobre todo porque la dinámica transcurrió con tanta naturalidad que le revolvió el estómago. Tanaka no podía dejar de observar al pelirrojo y alternar la vista a Kageyama que botaba el balón, colocaba y volvía a poner su mirada hacia Hinata que parecía demasiado cómodo con Oikawa, demasiado para su gusto. Tanaka podía saber en qué momento el cuero le tiraba a Kageyama pues éste hacía las levantadas más rápidas ignorando por completo la necesidad del rematador. No lo culpaba, él también se hubiera enfurecido de ver a su novia plantando el flipeo con uno de los tipos considerados como más "guay" de la prefectura y encima el mejor colocador del año.

Por otro lado, Oikawa sentíana extraña excitación que provocaba que su pulso se agitara de una forma que ni siquiera debía de ser natural, es decir, la situación, sentía los ojos del cuervo pegadas a su nuca como laser que querían dispararse mientras descubría que Hinata era una biblioteca andante sobre el volley, además parecía ser mucho más sociable y agradable que los chicos que habían estado con él y eran de la edad del enano. No quería decir que Kindaichi y los panda no fueran agradables pero Hinata contra todo pronóstico hablaba y eludía a la admiración que sentía hacia él, hacia a Oikawa, de manera tan directa sin tapujos que le inflaba el ego, Hinata era tan transparente que sus palabras carecían de doble intensión. Al tanto disfrutaba de sacarle los celos a Kageyama que seguía en la cancha.

Para cuando el entrenamiento terminó descubrió que la palabra **Amor** de la que había hablado el libro de Ennoshita tenía tanto sentido que daba miedo. Oikawa y Hinata llevaban ya mucho rato riéndose y cuchichéandose entre sí: ambos habían estirado juntos después de la demostración de la monstruosidad que podía ser uno siendo setter y el otro siendo rematador, habían enfriado en conjunto mientras el resto seguía entrenando y después habían ido juntos hasta los bebederos para que el mayor llenara su bote de agua. Cuando regresaron Kageyama estaba rojo y enfurecido, iban por el último set de remates y Ukai se acercó hasta Tooru y fue la señal de Hinata para caminar hacia Tadashi que parecía interesado en mostrarle algo.

Pasaron cómo diez minutos y Kageyama quitaba la red con cuidado para no caer pero dándose a la tarea de espiar al mismo tiempo los movimientos del enemigo hasta que Ukai se despidió de Oikawa y éste, maldito desdichado, tuvo el descaro que derramó la gota de la jarra de la paciencia de Kageyama: "Hinata-chan, ¿Nos vamos juntos?". Tobio quiso decir algo pero las palabras no podían salir, así que hizo lo más simple y sencillo que él, siendo él, podía hacer.

Actuar.

También como los animales.

Así, a lo bruto.

El balón fue un proyectil para la cabeza de Hinata que trastabilló casi cayendo de bruses sobre Oikawa que horrorizado se giró con violencia hacia el moreno que le señalaba—. ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! —rugió ante los ojos horrizados de todos.

—¡¿Ah?!

Ukai enmuedeció casi de inmediato y Oikawa parpadeó.

Una sonrisa de victoria llegó a sus labios.

Era el amo del caos y la destrucción cuando no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

" _Llamame, Loki"_

.

Los siguientes dos días, Hinata no le dirigió la palabra a Tobio, ni siquiera se paró por su casa o cerca de su salón de clases. Oikawa había perdido cierto interés en toda la situación, y como brisa atemporal: como llegó, desapareció de las vidas de Tobio y Shoyo. No obstante el moreno tampoco hizo absolutamente nada por arreglar la situación, pues ante sus ojos él no había tenido la culpa. Todo había sido culpa de Hinata por provocarlo, y por hacerse cómplice del enemigo. _"¿Desde cuándo ves a Oikawa-san como tu enemigo?"_ ¡Ahora le llamaba por su nombre! ¿Dónde estaba el mote con el que siempre le llamaba? " _Desde que intenta robarte_ " había contestado Kageyama tras un día que cansados de estar enojados habían empezado a discutir de la nada mientras guardaban sus cosas en la sala del club. "¿ _Quién demonios me quiere robar?"_ preguntó Hinata enfadado embutiendo todas sus cosas en su maleta. _"¡Oikawa-san te quiere robar!"_ replicó Kageyama dejando de hace rlo que hacía. Y Hinata se cansó de discutir una idiotez, tenía mejores cosas qué hacer y Tobio enfureció.

Ese día la práctica fue todo un caos y los de primero ni siquiera se atrevían a preguntar que ocurría, sin embargo, en la cancha las cosas fluían con bastante normalidad: Kageyama y Hinata seguían compaginando como dos remaches hechos a medida. Cuando Keiji se acercó a Hisoka para preguntarle si todo estaría bien con esos dos enojados entre ellos, la rubia le respondió: " _Sí, siempre terminan reconciliándose"._ Y sino, iría personalmente con el Gran Rey para que arreglara el desastre que había ocasionado, porque aunque Ennochita-san le dijera que no había tenido nada que ver Oikawa, ella sabía que sí que tenía mucho que ver.

.

Y al tercer día, resucitó.

Quizás su vida ya no era tan interesante como antes.

Pero en realidad, fuera de sus ligues y sus entrenamientos la vida de Tooru era más bien aburrida, monótona, casi inerte. Ahora todo se triplicaba con la ausencia de Iwa-chan y su repentino interés por una vida social donde él no podía ser incluído porque sus horarios sencillamente no calzaban: " _Vamos a comer fideos junto con los chicos de la universidad, Tontikawa_ ". Sí, sí, fídeos. " _El miércoles a las 6.00_ ", pero justamente ese día en especifico, de todos los días, ese día a esa hora, tenía terapia. _"¿Qué tal al día siguiente?",_ " _Tenemos entrenamiento, será para la otra, oye… nos vemos el fin de semana. ¿Vale? No hagas planes, Tontikawa_ ".

Estaban tan estancados y las visita que se hacían el uno al otro cada uno o dos fines de semana –dependiendo de la carga de deberes de la universidad y los entrenamientos- parecía solo rezagarse en ver películas, quedar con Makki y Mattsun y ponerse al corriente en el cotilleo, el trío trataban de hacer lo posible para no hacer sentir a Oikawa fuera de lugar, los tres –y en especial Iwaizumi- seguían queriendo, amando a su capitán y eran bastante conscientes de que la situación de éste era una puta patada en el culo para el setter, sin embargo para Oikawa era mera cortesía y grado de Suponía que debido a eso encontraba un placer amargo y culposo en meterse con los más débiles. Oikawa sonrió casi con arrogancia cuando Hinata respondió un animado: " _Nos vemos para ir al hospital_ " después de que el mayor viera en el fb del pelirrojo que iría al doc al día siguiente por medicamento y enseguida le enviara un cable por Line para ver si quería compañía pues ese mismo día él también tendría que ir por medicamento: su gel para después del baño.

Justo tres días después y parecía algo bíblico pero no quería tomarle real importancia, quizás sólo eran señales y a Oikawa se le daba genial el interpretar señales.

En la cita que no era cita no pasó absolutamente nada memorable. Hinata era excelente encubriendo sus malestares, y Tooru no tenía ganas de escuchar el lloriqueo de un quinceañero que se peleo con su novio, pero eso era precisamente lo maravilloso del enano: no te involucraba innecesariamente en sus sentimientos. Los volvía reservado e íntimos. Quizás con otras cosas era todo un torbellino y todo transparente pero para esos sentimientos que se reservaban para el apartado romántico, parecía apañarlos por completo. _Muy valiente de tu parte, Enano._

Además, se preguntaba como lo estaba apechugando Tobio si el todo sonrisitas de Hinata estaba sí. La respuesta le llegó como dos horas después cuando de regreso a su casa, después de acompañar a Hinata a la parada de autobús para ir a su casa, hizo parada en una tienda de convivencia que había cercano a Karasuno. La suerte sí que corría casi siempre a su favor.

Cuando Tobio abrió la puerta de la tienda "Pie del monte" para salir antes que sus compañeros se sentía aún demasiado abrumada como para pensar con claridad, quería llamar a Hinata y saber cómo le había ido pero su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Oikawa se quedó quieto, en su mano llevaba una bolsa de cartón, iba de regreso a la tienda donde había comprado minutos antes al darse cuenta que le habían dado un bollo de más en su pedido, iba a pagarlo, Iwa-chan lo hubiera machacado todo el camino de regreso si hubiera ido con él, así que prefería ir por si solo y dejar su conciencia tranquila. Aunque con Kageyama cabreado enfrente de él era difícil encontrar a su buen samaritano que llevaba dentro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —escupió con recelo el menor.

Oikawa ladeó la cadera sonriéndole con altanería. Aún punteaba varios centímetros más que el menor.

—Ah… ¿no te dijo, el enano? Fuimos al hospital, juntos~

Todo un Loki, quizás era tiempo de dejar por la paz las películas de la franquicia Marvel.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? —gruñó Tobio apenas terminó el otro de hablar. Tooru enarcó la ceja incorporándose en toda su altura y ladeando el rostro, apunto de abrir la boca se vio siendo empujando por Tobio contra el muro de concreto que había a un lado del ventanal de la tienda haciendo que sus huesos crujieran sin remedio, la chispa que desató el malhumor contenido de Oikawa se disparó y frunció el ceño. En cualquier otro momento quizás el mayor hubiera reaccionado regresando el forcejeó o propinando un buen golpe, no había pasado la vida entera con un salvaje como Iwaizumi sin haber aprendido nada, pero en cambio dejó sus brazos laxos a sus costados y que su rostro hablara con una sonrisa grande. Arrogante. Cínica. La satisfacción brilló en su gesto, ver tan humano a Tobio siempre le complacía, pues el menor jamás había sido bueno lidiando con ese lado viceral y lleno de sentimientos. Le divertía la situación. Iwa-chan estaría totalmente decepcionado de él pero ahí no estaba Iwa-chan.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué debería de saberlo yo? Tú eres el novio —siseó insolente, ignorando el peligro, mientras que una vena de enojo empezaba a saltar en su frente debido a la presión que estaba haciendo Tobio contra su pecho pero aún así seguía siendo arcilla en el enojo de Kageyama, su chamarra color azul se arrugaba en el puño cerrado ajeno.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Espera! —escuchó que alguien dijo mientras que corrían para contener a su armador. Quizás Oikawa no tendría problemas, ni siquiera sabían que hacía ahí en primer lugar, pero si Tobio le ponía un dedo encima al mayor probablemente sería suspendido de la temporada. Sería el segundo "accidente" en el que se viera involucrado el menor y eso era decir mucho.

—Te estoy preguntando —escupió con odio el moreno—. ¿Dón-de es-tá Hi-na-ta? —replicó Kageyama.

—Supongo que en su casa —soltó por fin Oikawa al ver como el resto de los cuervos que habían aparecido despedían un aura intensa. Dudaba que alguien se atreviese a atacarlo, pues el enojo en realidad era por la situación y no con él. Los cuervos podían ser arriesgados en la cancha pero fuera de ellos, debía de reconocerlo, tenían mucha madurez y personalidad para tomar decisiones riesgosas, de otra forma no hubieran mejorado hasta el punto de volverse campeones a nivel nacional.

Tobio soltó de golpe a Oikawa y chasqueó la lengua dándose la vuelta.

—¿Eso es todo, Tobio-chan? —instigó el mayor.

—Oikawa-san —intervinó Chikara pues las tenciones se ponían peor con la aparición de Tanaka.

—Lo siento, capitán-kun, no fue mi intensión, solo vine a pagar unos bollos… suerte, chicos —saludó con una mano y con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solían deslumbrar comparables con el sol del medio día. Pero ni Chikara, ni Tanaka ni el chico de primer año que trataba de sortear a Kageyama que iba calle arriba, se tragó el gesto amable del otro colocador que ya desaparecía dentro de la tienda.

El castaño torció los labios y sacudió su trasero, Iwa-chan se merecía todo el crédito de su repentino buen humor pues de no haber regresado a pagar los bollos no hubiera podido ver a Tobio, sobre todo por esa expresión tan llena de rabia y congojo que Tobio le regaló apenas le vio. Nada superaría eso, incluso en su memoria usaría esa imagen para no sentirse tan miserable cada vez que Iwaizumi llenará su pensamiento y su corazón intentará doler. Saber que Tobio también era capaz de ser miserable le llenaba, le llenaba, y estaba bien, porque necesitaba de más que eso para mantenerse en temple, esa noche se reuniría con Iwaizumi y seguramente soltaría la bomba. Oikawa se había estado preparando desde su trinchera y el rostro compungido y rabioso de Kageyama sufriendo por amor agregó fuerza a su fortaleza mental.

.

Apenas se despidió de los senpai Kageyama marchó hasta la casa de Hinata, y hubiera sido bastante útil, un ataque brutal, de no ser que había olvidado la dirección de Shoyo. ¿Qué clase de novios eran si él no se sabía la dirección de Shoyo?

A pesar de haber tenido la voluntad de ir hasta el hogar del pelirrojo no tuvo la misma fuerza como para marcarle por teléfono y averiguar cuál era su dirección exacta, quizás de haberlo sabido entonces hubiesen podido hablar de frente y aclarar cualquier tipo de malentendido, inclusive, limar toda clase de asperezas que hubiesen nacido en el corazón del armador por la situación reciente con Oikawa, pero no se dignó siquiera en preguntarle cómo le había ido en la cita y se sintió sinceramente mal, aunque enseguida un sentimiento malo atacaba su corazón: Él no me dijo que iría con Oikawa-san, ¿por qué debo de preocuparme? Quería convencerse con ello y tratar de dormir pero era inútil. Antes de darse cuenta otra vez estaba con insomnio, su casa en silencio sepulcral y afuera la nieve había descendido lentamente en una danza inspirada en el frío.

Para Hinata no fue mucho mejor.

Estarse peleado con Kageyama era tan difícil como mantener cordura emocional durante un partido donde lo más importante era la resistencia. Sin embargo, en un partido todo era más fácil era un momento con el tiempo delimitado y por ende la tensión se acababa en el instante que alguno de los dos equipos dejará caer el balón, en ese caso el sentimiento de victoria o derrota perduraba los días siguientes pero era fácil superarlo con una revancha, en el ámbito emocional todo era tan complicado porque no existía nada como un sentimiento de derrota o victoria, sólo un sentimiento que le hacía actuar sin escrúpulos, se sentía aún traicionado y celoso de las levantadas que Kageyama le había hecho al nuevo, levantadas que naturalmente debían de ser para él pero que en cambio lo habían orillado a algo tan "ruín" como pedirle a Oikawa que levantara para él.

El menor abrazó su almohada tan fuerte como pudo hundiendo su rostro y pegando sus labios a la suave superficie mientras giraba en el futón hasta que sintió su cuerpo sobre el piso. Se quedó sumamente quieto mirando las sombras que se colaban desde el exterior directo al su techo por su ventana. Eran los faros de algún autobús que transitaba deshora, o algún camión que iba de paso, quién iba a saberlo. Cerró sus ojos un instante e imaginó de pronto que Kageyama llegaba tirando pequeñas piedras contra la ventana y él entonces salía.

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ Iba a preguntar Hinata asustado.

" _Vine a hablar contigo, lo lamento"_ Como si fuera eso posible. Hinata sacudió la cabeza y se arrastró hacia el cálido abrazo de sus sábanas para estrechar nuevamente la almohada y tratar de ignorar sus pensamientos que respondían a Kageyama, y sin querer se vio centrado en Oikawa. En su pequeño infierno y la imposibilidad de estar dentro de la cancha, una pesadilla que él mismo conocía perfectamente. Y sintió empatía por el Gran Rey, y sintió cierto respetó por él, porque a pesar de aquello seguía luciendo tan confiado y completo, y Hinata en cambió había arrastrado a cuanta persona en su desesperación por recibir un poco de pases. Jamás olvidaría la cara de Kenma cuando se desplomó en la azotea del hospital, o el rostro aterrado de Hanzel cuando empezó a escupir sangre en los vestidores allá en Holanda.

¿Qué caso tenía tanto esfuerzo si al final terminaba por dañar a aquellos que le rodeaba?

Hinata tenía miedo que un día por su propia terquedad acabará arrastrando también a Tobio. Cerró los ojos y torció los labios. Se hizo un bulto asustado debajo de las espesas mantas bordadas del futón, al día siguiente durante el entrenamiento, antes del partido de practica que tendrían hablaría con Kageyama y le entregaría diez plumas de cuervo que había conseguido mientras anduvo con Oikawa.

.

Iwaizumi observó de reojo a su amigo de la infancia y suspiró mientras daba un trago a la cerveza, dejó de lado lata y eruptó ganándose una mirada de desaprobación y desprecio por parte del menor. El moreno rió entredientes y extendió una mano para despeinar el cabello ajeno de tal manera que lo hizo rabiar un poquito más, aunque al terminar lo empujó hacia su pecho para suspirar perdiendo su mirada en el cielo ennublado que dejaba caer nieve, una hermosa escena de invierno que se percibía desde ese pequeño y sucio balcón.

—De verdad no cambias… siempre pisando terreno peligro, Estupikawa —masculló con una voz que erizó el cabello de la nuca de Tooru, éste se giró para ver mejor a su amigo que se dejó caer hacia los cojines que había puesto detrás de ellos justo para ese propósito—. Un día serás un gran setter seleccionado. Así que deja de molestar a los niños, Estupikawa, deja de meterte con Tobio o te voy a dejar calvo —suplicó.

Oikawa había decidido contarle absolutamente todo lo ocurrido a su amigo pero sólo cuando éste se encontró lo suficiente borracho tras varias cervezas que habían metido a escondidas hasta el cuarto del mayor. Creyeron que había sido una buena forma para celebrar su reencuentro después de tantos meses de no verse, pero aunque Iwaizumi hubiese querido habían pasado un montón de cosas en la escuela y en el equipo de la universidad para el cual jugaba como para darse el tiempo para ir a ver a su familia, mejor dicho, para ir y adorar a Oikawa porque regresar a casa era ir directo al castaño y escucharlo hablar, durante horas, podía hacerlo para siempre, y aunque hablaban diariamente por Skype era increíble como Oikawa tenía aún más cosas que contar, y si repetía alguna Iwaizumi ponía más atención porque esa anécdota era importante o tenía más relevancia de la que Oikawa creía que tenía. Como el encuentro con el enano de Karasuno, por ejemplo.

Ahora su mano acariciaba su propio abdomen y sentía la mirada de Tooru sobre él, poco después sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo se recostaba a su lado y sus ojos se cerraron. Ambos se quedaron callados. ¿De verdad la cerveza era sólo para festejar? O era un lubricante para que la valentía, que nunca le había faltado, le saliera por completo a Hajime. Su mente vagaba ahora en Tooru, siempre era lo mismo cuando cerraba los ojos. La única figura que aparecía era la preciosa silueta de cuerpo firme y endurecido por las horas de practica del setter. Su mano cayó a un costado y buscó la de Tooru, y éste supo que pronto todo se iba a deshacer.

—Estás soñando, Iwa-chan, por favor despierta, deberíamos dejar de beber —se incorporó el castaño mientras empezaba a recoger las latas de cerveza que Iwaizumi había dejado a su alrededor. Por primera vez él sería el que recogiera el desastre que el otro iba dejando a su paso. Era extraño pero ahora comprendía porque Hajime se empecinaba en hacerlo, centrar su atención en recoger el desastre de alguien más te alejaba del propio desastre que eras tú.

—Oikawa… —la espesa y ronca voz de Iwaizumi sonó al tiempo que su mano buscaba sostener el tobillo del aludido.

—No. No ahora, Iwa-chan… —suplicó mientras que sacudía su pie y caminaba hacia el interior del cuarto buscando a oscuras un bote de basura. Hajime bien pudo haberlo seguido y soltado la verdad, pero se abstuvo y se blindó en el desasociego y la sensación de mareo que la cerveza había inyectado a sus venas.

Fue bastante cobarde, resolvió Tooru cuando vio a Iwa-chan dormir tirado una vez regresó varios minutos después al balcón, pero una cobardía que era requerida para que los dos pudieran seguir adelante y en paz.

El castaño se flexionó para cubrir el fuerte cuerpo de su amigo que para variar había ganado más músculos y un rostro más maduro. Recorrió con su mirada desde los pies de talla grande, las piernas, el vientre, el pecho, el cuello y reparó más tiempo en los labios casi al mismo tiempo que sus labios se presionaban contra estos. Hajime apenas sintió una calidez antes de moverse inconscientemente alejando el cuerpo de Tooru que asustado se cubrió la boca. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

De esa relación donde el amor definitivamente era unilateral.

Suspiró pesadamente y salió de la alcoba de su amigo bajando por un vaso de agua para refrescar, no podría beber otra cerveza más, él no era dado a beber y con dos se sentía lo suficiente mareado como para querer devolver el estómago, o quizás sólo era la sensación que el desamor dejaba atrás.

—Tooru-kun —habló la tía Suzume—. ¿Y Hajime?

—Arriba, se quedó dormido.

—Vaya, ese chico nunca viene a casa y solo viene a dormir. ¿Te quedarás también, Tooru-kun?

El chico abría la alacena y sacaba un vaso para servirse un poco de leche que la mujer le ofrecía por inercia a lo familiar.

—Posiblemente, tía —confirmó sonriendo.

—Muy bien, mañana temprano les dejaré el desayuno listo, tendré que salir antes de que despierten, cuando Hajime lo haga por favor avísale que su novia… esta chica, Kaoru-chan llamó, al parecer olvidado el cargador de su teléfono en su casa, que pase por él antes de volver a su dormitorio. ¿Podrás hacerlo, cariño?

—Sí, tía. Claro que podré.

Necesitaba salir, ya.

.

A diferencia de Tobio, Hinata no necesitó hacer demasiada ceremonia con respecto a regresar por las buenas a su actitud normal: hiperactiva e intensa. Eso sí, el ambiente se sentía denso cuando se acercaba a Kageyama y se ponía peligroso cuando Hinata y Saru-kun intercambiaban miradas. Era cierto que había dicho que le daría las plumas y se reconciliaría con el armador, pero en cuanto vio llegar a Saru-kun y a Kageyama juntos a primera hora del día, desecho las plumas y mando a tomar por culo la intensión de disculparse. Se debía de centrar en otras cosas.

Al de primero no le causaba ni una pisca de gracia que fuera sacado de la formación oficial a la semana de que Hinata regresó durante un partido de práctica contra una preparatoria de la misma ciudad de Hinata, encuentro que fue aplastante para los visitantes que tras los primeros minutos del primer set descubrieron que Hinata no sólo había sido un golpe de suerte en aquel campeonato de hacía un año donde Karasuno se coronó campeón, y que había sido una pieza fundamental faltante para el equipo para remontar en la victoria en el siguiente torneo escolar. Por otro lado, se desilucionaron un poco al ver que el colocador no sería Kageyama, sino Shiratai Kenji, un chico de primero que nervioso había echado a perder tres colocaciones consecutivas y que hizo rabiar al número nueve del Karasuno que se mantenía en la banca observando todo.

Pero tras un tiempo fuera y gritos por parte de Kageyama hacia el pobre Kenji, éste pareció reaccionar y empezar a colocar con bastante determinación, Tobio reconocía que el chico se estaba esforzando y se preguntaba si había sido él un dolor de culo para Sugawara como Kenji lo era para él.

—Sólo por tu actitud arrogante —sentenció Hinata en un momento que Nishinoya había entrado y él tomaba agua a su lado. Era la primera vez en una semana completa que hablaban de forma directa. Sí es que se le podía llamar de aquella forma pues Hinata había usado su _súper don de comprensión de lenguaje no dicho_ , implícito en la mirada de Kageyama, para saber qué es lo que Kageyama pensaba.

—Psk. Pero no hacía pe-

—Sí que lo hacías, hacías perder el tiempo de Suga-san porque se preocupaba de que no fueras a llevarte bien con el equipo —dijo Hinata bebiendo más agua lentamente—. Sin embargo, al final terminaste por ser bastante social. ¿No? —el pelirrojo miró de reojo a Kageyama.

—¿Social? ¿A qué demonios viene eso?

 _—¿Más abajo, Saru? ¿La prefieres más alejada de la red? Lo lamento, la siguiente vez será mejor_ —arremedó Hinata y al moreno se le subieron los colores de la rabia esporádica que había nacido de pronto en su pecho—. Tú dijiste que harías lo necesario para ganar… y es cierto que Saru-kun tiene mucho potencial pero recuerda… quién es tu as.

Una determinación que Kageyama reconocía de antaño, que le hacía que la piel se le curtiera y el corazón le palpitara, sus manos sudando de ansiedad por colocarle un balón pues el brilló de audacia que había abandonado esos ojos estaba ahí presente. Estaba ahí junto al cuerpo esbelto y definido que de a poco recobraba la vida que el cáncer había amenazado con llevarse. La incertidumbre era sin duda una capa gruesa de inseguridad que aún le impedía moverse como mejor le pareciera a él, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que a ese paso el enfermo sería él, mientras que Hinata estaba ahí, frente a él, volviendo a brincar, rematando e iluminando todo a su alrededor.

La sonrisa de dicha fue más grande que el fervor del punto ganador, y Tanaka despeinó violentamente al menor en el fragor del set vencido, Tsukishima solo se alejó directo a descansar brevemente al tanto Tadashi le ofrecía agua y una toalla. Ennoshita felicitó junto al resto por el punto y la comitiva se acercó hasta donde la manager Hisoka les tenía preparado agua, a Hinata una pequeña rodaja de limón y otra de naranja con miel, que devoró en dos segundos. Se empezaba a acostumbrar a esos trozos de gloria después del castigo a su cuerpo, a la respiración caliente y los gritos que involuntarios salían. Era el primer juego en el que participaba en meses y sentía la adrenalina fluir por todos lados. La sensación de que en cualquier momento la voz extranjera de algún arbitro llegaría hasta sus oídos y que al girarse se encontraría con aquel estadio allá en Holanda donde buenas memorias se habían fabricado no le dejaba en paz.

—Ukai-sensei… —murmuró Kageyama y el rubio giró la mirada hacia el colocador esperando a que hablara—. Quiero jugar.

No era una exigencia por parte de un niño caprichoso, y Ukai comprendía bien el sentimiento de Tobio en ese momento, había visto lo que quería con Kenji –le faltaba ganar mucha más confianza en la cancha y la ganaría en otro momento, ahora necesitaban ganar-. El equipo se sintió más aliviado cuando el segundo set era abierto por uno de los saques demoledores de Kageyama que ya perfilaba su mira hacia el hueco que veía claramente en la defensa de la preparatoria rival que con gritos de impetú se alentaban a alejarse y a estar preparados, quién no conociera al monstruo que podía ser el armador de Karasuno es porque no había hecho su investigación, así que se mentalizaron para tratar de detener a Kageyama antes de que hiciera puntos directos. Tobio hizo botar el balón un par de veces antes de alzarlo por sobre su cabeza.

—¡Saque asesino! —chilló Hinata y la piel se le erizó a Kageyama como a un gato que huele en su amo un aroma familiar y agradable, sintió que pudo ronronear en ese momento mientras que lanzaba vigorozo un cañonazo hacia el centro, directo a los débiles brazos de uno de los jugadores que creyó tener la entereza para recibir semejante disparó. El resultado fue obvio y no tuvo que esperar mucho Kageyama para recibir otro balón pues el primero salió disparado de los brazos del chico hacia un costado y nadie lo pudo salvar.

El armador repitió el ritual antes de alejarse dos pasos de la línea de meta, un paso más y la imagen de Oikawa haciendo el mismo trayecto se le reveló tras los párpados.

—¡Saque asesino, Kageyama! —otra vez el alicante a su fuerza y corrió para lanzar el balón lejos, estrellando su mano contra el esférico que salió en punta a la pura línea limítrofe de la cancha. Fue marcada como buena y Karasuno aulló. Saru y Kenji se sentías sinceramente excitados y el otro equipo enrabiaba más, y más. Una cólera que dejaba un mal sabor de boca pero que debían de afrontar y guardar entre pecho y espalda para alimentar sus fuerzas de ella y seguir adelante. De algún modo lograrían sacar el set, el partido. Pero no tuvieron la fortuna y Kageyama se apuntó cinco puntos directos antes de que el líbero intercediera para elevar el balón para su equipo.

La jugada contraria fue bastante limpia y con una organización envidiable, casi como el propio Shiratorizawa, inclusive, Ukai se arriesgaba a decir que el entrenador era egresado de aquella prestigiosa academia pues el rostro le sonaba pero seguramente lo había visto en banca o algo así pues no terminaba de cuadrarle por completo. Sin embargo, el juego agitado y violento del Karasuno prevaleció y cuando el balón pasó libre al otro lado de la red, fue el turno del cuervo de remontar.

—¡Tobio! —llamó la voz urgente de Hinata que ya corría hacia la red y Tobio reaccionó a éste sin más pasándole el balón y Hinata en dos movimientos volando, fluctuando entre el cielo y la tierra, con alas preciosas y plumas de cuervo serpenteando el movimiento del brazo, sintiendo el desgarrón de los tendones, el tirón del músculo y como su espalda se contraía para dar paso al remate que se estampó directo al suelo a la duela. Había bastado nada más que reaccionar a su nombre dejando pasmados a todos. Había bastado el saber de la existencia del otro en la misma cancha para que el uno se volviera otro con el contrario, un intercambio de miradas, las bocas entreabiertas y el corazón acompasando a una realidad compartida, una complicidad que apenas se asemejó al momento en que se quedaron a solas después de ganar el partido y despedir al equipo y a sus propios compañeros de equipo y a sus inhibiciones y sus tabúes y sus vergüenzas.

Se asemejó al momento en que la puerta de madera del club de volley crujió ante la espalda de Hinata que era golpeada con violencia contra ésta al tanto topermente Kageyama juraría que estaba _trabajando_ en mantener el control contra el cuello delgado y fino del menor. Mordisqueando "¿ _Cómo… es que aprendiste a besar_?" increpó en algún momento Hinata mientras se derrite bajo la boca de Kageyama que no hacía nada más que presionar y presionar la cordura a un punto desesperante que no le permitía contener simplemente la respiración en el pecho y le hace temblar desde ese punto hasta el vientre, si llegase ese calor más abajo estaría en un problema porque sabría que iba a despertar de pronto con las sábanas mojadas en su habitación y explicarle a su madre la situación iba a resultar bastante incómoda. Aunque enseguida se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un sueño en el momento en que boca se ocupó con la boca de Kageyama que ignoraba por un momento la pregunta del mayor sólo para hacer que sus alientos jueguen y se conjuguen en un solo verbo que los abraza.

—Vi… vi algunos vídeos.

Como se esperaba de un genio Elite, pensó receloso Hinata apretando la sudadera negra que los distinguía como cuervos del Karasuno y sus ojos llorosos se cerraron cuando nuevamete Kageyama hizo un camino de besos y lamidas desde su boca, pasando a delinear la delgada barbilla del menor hasta el cuello donde el muy bastardo se atrevió a dejar la nuez de su gargante entre sus labios sólo para morderlo sin demasiada fuerza.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Hinata se escurría contra la pared y él tenía que atraparlo para que no siguiera cayendo, porque él también estaba cayendo y necesitaba más contacto. Sus respiraciones seran un desastre como su uniforme desarreglado y todo estaba en penurias y caos allá afuera donde solo los graznidos de algunas aves y uno que otro auto se escuchaban. Kageyama no lo supo bien quien fue el que comenzó o quien el que terminó pero de un momento a otro están sólo hincados y abrazados con las bocas abiertas, con un hilito de saliva que escurre entre su comisura hasta su barbilla. ¿Era de él o de Hinata? Para lo que le importaba realmente. La limpió con su mano sólo para buscar verse más presentable y alejarse lentamente del pelirrojo. Se dejó caer a su lado recargando su espalda a la pared mientras que Shoyo veía al frente sin mirara a nada en particular.

—No podré entrar a este lugar sin tener una erección —dijo franco Kageyama arrancándole una risotada a Hinata que enseguida se cubrió la boca con las mejillas sonrojadas puesto que el conserje los podría escuchar y seguro se metían en problemas de ser pillados ahí. Toda la habitación estaba en penumbras y solo un ancho haz de luna era lo que iluminaba su tenis deportivo. Hinata movió sus pies y Tobio estiró también sus piernas mientras que en silencio pasaba su brazo por los hombros del mayor atrayéndolo, esperando resistencia se encontró con la dócil acción del otro que se restregó contra su pecho como un gato necesitado de amor.

—¿Seguimos siendo novios, verdad?

—No me imagino haciendo esto con Kenji-kun —afirmó Hinata refiriéndose al otro colocador, ganándose solo un tirón de cabello muy suave que le arrancó otra risa. " _Aunque podría ser buena técnica para ganar confianza entre el equipo"._ Otro tirón aún más fuerte y Hinata se deshizo a carcajadas le encantaba picar a Tobio, y había encontrado el lugar exacto por donde atacar.

.

Oikawa sencillamente no podía dejar de pensar en como es que sus sienes latían y reproducían la conversación con la madre de Iwaizumi, al menos no cuando estaba ahí leyendo los mensajes que había enviado la dichosa chica al muro de la red social que más usaba Iwa-chan. De pronto no podía simplemente levantarse de esa silla y tratar que todo fuera un mal sueño, algo del pasado. Era un recuerdo sórdido que jamás pertenecería al pasado porque siempre recordaría ese dolor muy vívidamente: jamás había sentido algo igual, ni siquiera cuando Karasuno robó su pase hacia la final en su último año como capitán. Su última gran oportunidad, y ver su rodilla lastimada que brillaba gracias al gel que tenía que echarse por las noches le hacía pensar que ciertamente esa fue su última gran oportunidad. Restregó su frente contra su rodilla buena y dejó la mejilla recargada ahí.

Nadie podía estar más jodido que él. Otra vez pensó en Hinata y se sintió más aliviado. Él estaba más jodido que cualquiera que conociera. Volvió a restregar su frente contra su rodilla y suspiró. Se pondría a estudiar, a repasar para cuando regresara a la universidad no le sancaran la estocada por estar un año completo en el limbo.

.

La mañana antes de navidad Tooru pretendía salir a correr sin embargo al doblar por la esquina notó el camión de la correspondencia acercarse vertigisiosamente hacia su hogar, lo ve pasar de largo y él siguió trotando y maldiciendo por todo lo alto en su interior que sería la primera navidad que pasaría solo sin los reconfortantes brazos de Iwa-chan o de una chica, aunque lo segundo siempre había sido de alguna manera una amalgama para no pensar en el primero que para el caso siempre se acababa por aparecer con la cara de comemierda de siempre para estrellarle algún paquete mal envuelto. " _Lo vi y supe que si lo veías ibas a chillarpara joder para que lo comprara a pesar que tú perfectamente te lo puedes comprar",_ diría algo así y seguro descubriría alguna chorreada de aliens o de volley que se vería guay con la colección completa que tenía en una estantería de su habitación, nutrida a través de los años por su amigo de infancia. " _Oh Iwa-chan, no te hubieras molestado"_ respondería entonces Oikawa mientras en su lugar él entregaba con recato un bonito obsequio con el papel cuidadosamente seleccionado –siempre uno de Godzilla con el listón bermellón o verde chillante para que resaltara-. Entonces juntos se chutarían el especial de navidad en el canal estelar hasta que dieran las nueve y salieran a comprar pollo, al menos esa era la rutina en esas navidades en que Oikawa no encontraba excusa para terminar con la novia de turno. Y cuando no había excusa sencillamente llegaba temprano a casa con el pollo frito directo a la habitación de Iwaizumi encontrándolo siempre metido en algún juego o leyendo algo.

Pero esa navidad por más que cualquier otra sería diferente: No podría llamar a Makki o Mattsun para que le hicieran compañía pues Iwa-chan estaría a todas luces con su novia, " _Sí Iwa-chan, se buen chico y recuerda comprarle algo bonito, te recomiendo una bolsa Coach se está usando mucho, te puedo pasar el número de clienta de mi mamá le salen casi regaladas porque es clienta frecuente… si te falta pasta yo te puedo comprar, no Iwa-chan, no te enojes… lo hago enserio, quiero que tu novia se sienta querida, sí yo fuera tu novia amaría llevar algo que tú me regalases, y que mejor si ese algo es de buen gusto…"_ las palabras le habían escocido pero siguió parlanchín y coqueto como sólo él puede ser mientras cambiaba en aquel momento el teléfono de su oreja a la otra oreja, no sabía que hacer con sus manos y terminó poniendo la llamada en en alta voz mientras juntaba sus pierna contra su pecho y abrazaba las mismas apretándose fuerte como tratando de que de esa manera el corazón no se saliera, ni su alma, ni él de él mismo, o las lagrimas que se acumulaban en la pena. " _Iwa-chan… no la lleves a comer pollo frito, haces un ruido horrible cuando mascas que seguro la espanta"_ Oikawa rió ante la amenaza de acabar hecho pure y escondió por último su rostro. " _Sí, Iwa-chan, estaré bien, Iwa-chan… descansa, Iwa-chan"._ La llamada se cortó por su lado tras un " _Buenas noches, Tontikawa_ ", que terminó por demolerlo, y le hablaba en silencio mientras que apretaba más fuerte sus muslos.

Ahora que corría trataba de alejar la imagen de Iwaizumi colgando el teléfono solo para marcarle a la chica, que sí, es mona y todo, pero algo no le terminaba de cuadrar. De pronto el hombre con más citas y declaraciones y muestras de amor por parte de chicas que tuvo el Aoba, se volvía misógino y cada una de las mujeres era un latente enemigo, o al menos hasta que había descubierto que Iwaizumi también era hombre, y heterosexual para colmo. ¿Qué Iwaizumi no podía sencillamente volverse homosexual como él y enamorarse de él y seguir con la vida resuelta con él? ¿Por qué Iwaizumi no era un poco más como el enano de Karasuno? Sintió nuevamente rencor palpable contra Tobio.

Cómo era posible que además de ser un jodido genio en el volley de pronto todo le resultara tan bien. Es decir, sí, la última vez que se vieron todo lleno de emociones y celos y todo eso había sido reconfortante pero conociendo al enano y a su aprendiz sabía que terminarían arreglando sus diferencias y acabarían por regresar a su rídiculo teledrama, porque claro, como en todo teledrama, tendrían dos o tres episodios de amor pero terminarían volviendo encontrar algún motivo obvio por el cual pelearse, y volverían a regresar, y terminarían, y regresarían y acabarían por verse en cincuenta años viejos y arrugados pero felices y juntos, porque tanto Tobio como Shoyo eran la clase de personas que eran protagonistas y no antagonistas. No fastidiosos antagonistas que servían para morder el polvo. Algo así como él.

Hasta Hinata tenía una enfermedad terminal dramática y toda clase de aversidad: ser bajito y amar un deporte donde la altura era fundamental. Era estúpido y le atestaba la vida pero así es como eran las cosas. Entonces Oikawa quiso pensar en alguna película donde el villano venciera pero de momento solo encontraba que aquellas donde el villano se redimía y terminaba por pasar al bando muerto acababan muerto en un acto de sacrificio para purgar sus pecados. Oikawa entonces pensó que su acto de sacrificio fue haber levantado ese balón para Hinata y haber soportado a Tobio durante toda la tarde, si eso no era acto sufriciente de expiación de pecados entonces no sabía que esperaba dios que hiciera. Si no le daba una sola señal, se iba a cambiar al shintoista, alguno de los ocho millones de dioses que tenía aquella religión le debía de dar alguna respuesta.

Bufó y aceleró el paso, olvidando de pronto al camión repartidor de correo que para todo ese licuado de emociones terminaría por ser un vulgar milagro de navidad.

.

 **Extra**

 **Maravilloso milagro de navidad**.

Hinata y Kageyama corren debajo de la nevada que había empezado a caer mientras ambos se encontraban dentro de la tienda deportiva. Se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a comprar medias nuevas para Hinata, calentadores que Bokuto-san le había recomendado pues Hinata tenía mucho dolor en una de sus pantorrillas, era debido a la falta de ejercicio durante tantos meses sin jugar, por otro lado, eran esas pequeñas escapadas que tenían a su rutina las que les hacía sentir que estaban juntos en una relación. También aprovecharon para adquiriri un juego de _jocks_. Tardando más de la cuenta ya que Hinata había insistido en que los jocks fueran iguales.

—Somos novios así que debemos tener esta clase de cosas iguales.

—¿Para qué demonios quiero que uses la misma ropa interior que yo? —Porque por estas cosas la gente sabe que somos novios.

—Hmp —Kageyama torció los labios pero al final del día, insatisfecho, habían acabado por comprar jocks negros con elástico color naranja. Demasiado "llamativo" para el gusto de Tobio pero ver lo feliz que estaba el pelirrojo era suficiente aliciante para no terminar por devolverlo a la tienda.

Ahora esperaban con calma debajo de un techo a esperar a que la nieve menguara. Hinata se movía sobre sus pies meciéndose de un lado a otro. Kageyama solo está quieto con sus manos en los bolsillos y la nariz roja, escurre por la alergía estacionaria pero la limpia cada tanto por comodidad más que por darle buena imagen a Hinata. El muy bastardo no podía recriminarle nada pues a Tobio ya le había tocado verlo vomitado y envuelto en mocos y llanto.

—No te vayas a enfermar, Debilyama —dice Hinata en cuanto nota como el menor sorbía los mocos para no tener que sacar sus manos y limpiarse con los pañuelos.

—¿A quién mierda le dices "Debilyama", Hinata idiota? —gruñe pero la voz le sale completamente nasal. Mierda. Posiblemente sí está a punto de resfriarse. Maldice y gruñe otra vez. Hinata suelta una alegre carcajada. Tobio se gira con violencia para tirarle de los cabellos hasta dejarlo calvo cuando nota frente a sus narices un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel periódico con un bonito lazo naranja. _"Tienes un problema con ese color"_ , comenta con crueldad divertida mientras que toma sin dudar ni un poco de esas manos el paquete que intuye es para él. Desabrocha la envoltura y sus ojos se abren de par a par—…

—Feliz cumpleaños, _Tobio_ —reza Hinata al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojan más y se siente observado. Ha contraído una enfermedad más grave que el propio cáncer y no sabe hacia donde mirar porque siente que si miraba al menor iba a terminar por implotar en ese mismo lugar. Sin embargo una mano tibia le coge el rostro y lo que sabe enseguida es que el mundo es perfecto con esos pequeños milagros.

.

Durante el último día de entrenamiento antes de navidad, antes de volver a ir a las nacionales. Hinata se encontraba recogiendo los balones que estaban regados por la cancha. Mientras que Kageyama salía del almacen junto con Nishinoya, habían guardado la red. Saru y Keiji se encargaban de limpiar el piso y los otros vaciaban las botellas de agua. Una vez todos terminaron se dirigieron a la sala del club donde vistieron sus pants negros y sus sudaderas. Hinata apresuró el paso pues era el último se había enfrascado en una pelea con Tanaka sobre cuál opening de Dragon Ball era mejor, concluyeron amistosamente que nada superaba el primero.

Tanaka bostezaba y el vaho exalado era visible. Tsukishima fue el primero en irse acelerando el paso pues tenía demasiado frío como para fingir ser buen samaritano y esperar al último para poderse ir caminando todos juntos, ni siquiera el soborno de un kikkoman gratis que Ennoshita se había ofrecido a comprar lo convenció, historia totalmente diferente para todos, hasta para Saru, Keiji, Mitsuki y Satorou, los nuevos de primero quienes a pesar de que temblaban como flan decidieron esperar a Hinata y caminar todos en conjunto hasta la tienda Pie del Monte.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Ukai nos gritaba que dejaramos de hacer el vago? —preguntó Tanaka.

—¡Oh! —chilló Nishinoya—. Siempre estaba molesto, siempre nos gritaba a nostros, sus favoritos era el club de atletismo, nunca les dice nada.

—Creo que es porque quiere algo con la entrenadora del equipo, es hermana mayor de una sempai, y me dice que ha visto a Ukai en algunas ocasiones acompañar a su hermana hasta casa —contó Tadashi que sacaba sus guantes de su mochila.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntaron en conjunto Tanaka y Nishinoya.

— Como se esperaba de nuestro entrenador.

—Deberíamos pedirle algún consejo.

Siguieron parloteando hasta que Ennoshita y Hinata salieron de la tienda, el segundo se encargaba de repartir los bollos y el capitán de entregar las bebidas que hubieran pedido. Kageyama bostezaba, aunque sonrió inconscientemente susurrando un tenue: " _¿Es de curry?"._ Hinata afirmó. _"Gracias"_ rezó el moreno. En silencio el dúo de raros comió.

Saru masticaba con cuidado su pan, estaba caliente y quemaba la boca pero el mismo calor hacía magia y alquimia en su cuerpo que titiraba de frío. Reía a las bromas de Tanaka, y contestaba con monosílabos ante las preguntas que Keiji le hacía, al parecer el equipo se quería reunir para pasar al templo juntos, el año anterior así había sido y lograron contrarestar la mala suerte que le tocó al que en ese momento fue el as haciendo un extraño ritual que nadie quiso explicar, sería _sorpresa_ por si alguno de los de primero sacaba "mala suerte" en su predicción de año nuevo en el templo. Se quejó y volvieron a bromear.

Que imagen tan más conmovedora la de la parvada de cuervos en medio de la nevada noche. Un punto negro en el blanco intenso.

Los ojos de Saru captaron el momento en que Kageyama quitaba un par de menusitas del rostro de Hinata y éste las lamía de entre sus dedos, al parecer nadie se había percatado, o nadie había dicho nada pero él no pudo dejar de observarlos. No hasta el instante en que Hinata se despedió y todos se despidieron de él, el tintineo que hubo cuando pasó a su lado hizo que su mirada cayera hasta un bonito strap en forma de balón de volley y junto a él una camisa negra diminuta metálica con el número nueve.

—Hinata idiota, tu bufanda, estúpido, ven acá —gruñó enseguida Kageyama embutiéndose casi la mitad de su segundo bollo despidiéndose apresurado y cruzando también a Saru.

—…—un nudo se le hizo en el fondo del estomago al sentir ese instante en deja vú en el instante en que notó que Kageyama también usaba un llavero idéntico pero con el número diez. Jadeó y corrió hacia Sato que reía con Tadashi, le arrancó la mochila de su hombro y el moreno se quejó.

—¿Qué demonios buscas, Saru? —preguntó el afectado, pero Saru no respondió hasta que encontró el monedero de su compañero donde pendía un llavero algo similar al de Hinata y Kageyama, solo que en lugar de un balón de volley había una raqueta de tennis, la camiseta era naranja y tenía el número 6.

—¿Quién te dio esto? —increpó asustado el rematador como si hubiera tenido una epifanía de algún desastre natural que inevitablemente se podía revertir.

—Me lo dio, Mio-chan, mi novia —bufó el otro arrebatándole de las manos el monedero a Saru confundido.

—¿Y ella lleva tu número verdad?

—Sí —gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Saru se quedó congelado en su lugar, con la respiración ligeramente afectada, acelerada, sus ojos recorrieron la mirada nerviosa del capitán y de Tadashi, la valorativa de Tanaka y la desaténdida de Nishinoya que se comía el bollo que le pertenecía a Tanaka.

—¿Hinata y Kageyama son pareja? —soltó y un silencio sepulcral se formó sobre los integrantes presentes del Karasuno.

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón".**

Gracias por leer.


	15. Welcome

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Ocs. Cáncer. Depresión. Angs. Parejas crack. Desamor. (? **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor: No me maten.** Lo digo en serio. No me vayan a matar porque dios, no quería subir este capítulo. Tardé una semana más de lo prometido porque pasaron algunas cosas en mi casa y además, viví el miedo constante de hacer esto -se muere-. Recuerden que ante todo esto es un KageHina. Mis historias se caracterizan por ser historias donde antes de que la parejita sea feliz pasan por toda esta serie de contratiempos. Si al finalizar de leer esto me odian lo entenderé, :,) pero no me odien. ¿Quieren? Yo adoro a mis mazapanes -les tira love-.

No soy muy fan de dividir un fanfic por temporadas. Pero podríamos decir que a partir de aquí inicia una "temporada" o arco argumental mucho más marcado que en otros. Espero de todo corazón sigan conmigo, vamos justo a la mitad de la historia. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Pd. Escribí esto a las 2.00 am y no lo revisé, perdonen los dedazos y los horrores de ortografía.

 **Dedicatoria: A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESTADO CONMIGO EN ESTOS QUINCE ¡QUINCE CAPÍTULOS! Y LOS DOS AÑOS EN LOS QUE HE ESTADO EN ESTA AVENTURA. ESTE AÑO LA DESPEDIREMOS.**

.

.

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

por StYukiona

.

.

A Shoyo las mejillas se le habían coloreado rojas debido al calor excesivo que hacía ahí. Mucho más que en Miyagi. Era todo un infierno para él y se preguntaba si realmente iba poder sobrevivir a ello. Suspiró mientras que tomaba su segunda maleta que pasaba frente a él por la cinta mecánica del aeropuerto. La reconocía porque tenía un cuervo rotulado en la carcaza naranja. Un regalo de Nishinoya antes de despedirse hacía dos meses. Se había visto con sus senpais y sus amigos de la escuela media a lo largo de Junio y Julio, sin embargo sus familiares le habían hecho una cena de despedida dos días atrás. La última noche que pasó en Japón.

—Hina… Shoyo Hinata —se corrigió casi de inmediato cuando recordó que en occidente se anteponía el nombre de pila por sobre el apellido y no viceversa como en Japón. El oficial de migración, engaladornado con su uniforme verde militar observó el pasaporte rojo vino y después al adolescente que tenía delante de él.

— _¿A qué vienes a USA?_ —Preguntó tajante en inglés el oficila.

Shoyo saltó pues se había quedado bobeando al ver la fotografía del presidente al que todo el mundo parecía odiar. En cada puerto de visado en USA había una fotografía en grande del presidente electo de ese país, a su lado otros ancianos que no reconoció. Parpadeó confundido y aspiró con calma.

— _Vengo a estudiar, obtuve una beca deportiva con la UCLA._

El oficial arqueó las cejas y selló el pasaporte de Shoyo.

 **15.- Welcome to Los Ángeles, welcome to UCLA and the bruins.**

Hasta el mismo se sorprendió con la fluidez con que había logado responder todas las preguntas que el oficial le había hecho después de comentar sobre sus motivos por el cuál estaba en el LAX* llegando a Estados Unidos después de catorce horas de vuelo y como seis de espera en el aeropuerto de San Francisco donde hizo escala el avión y trasbordó para poder llegar hasta la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Mientras guardaba los papeles de admisión y el visado escolar no puedo sentir nuevamente ese vértigo que la noche anterior cuando se había ido a acostar a dormir experimentó y le impidió conciliar el sueño.

En su maleta no solo iba su ropa y sus estudios médicos que le señalaban un porcentaje igual a cero en cuanto a su residencia al cáncer. Desde que había sido diagnosticado y hasta esa mañana en la que se recargaba de la banda magnetica que lo traspaladaba de la zona de aterrizaje y migración hasta la sala de espera. En Japón las clases habían acabado en marzo mientras que los universitarios habían iniciado sus clases en abril y otros en mayo. Había pasado casi cinco meses desde que no había pisado una escuela y sinceramente se encontraba nervioso. Su espíritu no flaqueaba pero sí que había existido la incomodidad sobre retomar una nueva rutina.

En esos cinco meses la sensación de rezago que había experimentado durante su tratamiento del cáncer casi un año antes regresaba a él, como un horrible dejavu que le hacía sentir un nudo en su estómago, sin embargo esa sensación era nada cuando veía hacia más atrás, hacia noviembre cuando Tobio se preparaba para ir a otra de las concentraciones de la Sub-19 y la mayoría de sus compañeros ya tenía ofrecimiento por reclutadores de universidades importantes para alguna beca deportiva y él sólo se comía la cabeza pensando cómo podría seguir jugando un poco más en la cancha. No quería terminar siendo un veterano del volley a sus 17 años, en su pecho aún existían una intensa llama que lo obligaba a seguir adelante y jugar. Pero por más que lo intentaba era difícil que los reclutadores no ignoraran su pasado historial médico o el hecho de que de su generación existieran otros jugadores que no tuvieran un bache dentro de su experiencia en la cancha como el año entero que él se había tomado para recuperarse.

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca y bostezó cansado cuando notó el final del pasillo, volvió acomodar su mochila al hombro y se preparó para tirar de las dos maletas que llevaba con él, sobre una de ellas su maleta deportiva donde todas sus _herramientas_ de trabajo estaban resguardadas. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y supo que se había apagado, había olvidado conectarlo a la pila portátil que Tsukishima, obligado por Daichi-san, le había obsequiado como presente por su cumpleaños. Debía de reconocer que aunque no era muy fan de la tecnología –ni muy ávido- el aparatito ese tenía sus ventajas además de que molaba un montón el color: naranja con líneas negras.

Los cascos de los audífonos estaban a los costados de su cuello y la sudadera del equipo de la preparatoria a la que había pertenecido atada a su cadera.

Frunció los ojos un poco alucinado por el repentino golpe de luz que le llegó cuando las puertas de cristal se abrieron y el sol del Sur de California que se colaba por los enormes ventanales de la sala de espera le golpeó de lleno. Se tuvo que detener un poco sintiendo como algunas personas le rebasaban apresurada y a su alrededor gente se encontraba con más gente y el ritmo en que todo se empezaba a mover era demasiado rápido. Tragó saliva un poco confundido y alzó los ojos hacia un letrero que había por encima de las cabezas de las personas suspendido por cables trasnparentes: Salida, taxis, abordaje, restaurante, tiendas, estacionamiento, y cada una de esas palabras señaladas por flechas. En el correo con el asesor de la UC le había indicado que un miembro de la sociedad de alumnos iría a recibirlo sin embargo se dio cuenta apenas que no tenía ni la fotografía ni un solo rastro particular. Tantos correos intercambiados con aquel sujeto y había olvidado preguntarle algo tan básico y simple.

"Hinata-idiota" podía escuchar claramente la voz de Kageyama y algo en su pecho se removió haciéndolo sentir incomodo.

—¿Shoyo? —habló alguien y su nombre se sintió extraño en esa voz y ese acento tan crudo. La fonética occidental hacía sonar ligeramente distinta los nombres cuando eran pronunciados, sin embargo, el pelirrojo era consciente que lo mismo ocurría para los americanos cuando escuchaban sus nombres en bocas orientales.

No pensó más al respecto cuando sus ojos se toparón con una alegre sonrisa de un adolescente prototipo a las personas que habían en aquel lugar, es decir, no desencajaba con el resto pero a pesar de ello había algo en él que lo hacía resaltar. Quizás la emoción que sentía al verlo o la euforía con la que agitaba dos banderas: una de USA y otra de Japón. Shoyo pensó que era algo extremadamente genial y que era el mejor recibimiento del mundo, a diferencia del resto de las personas que quizás pensaban era bochornoso, exagerado o sencillamente gracioso, una escena bastante hilarante que hizo que varios de los presentes giraran su mirada hacia el efusivo anfitrión y al recién llegado que no pasó desapercibido mientras avanzaba hasta aquel que le llamaba.

—¿Max? —preguntó con una sonrisa igual de grande, el efecto de esa sonrisa restaba importancia al cansancio acumulado y parecía disminuir el tono morado debajo de los párpados.

El aludido golpeó suavemente el hombro de Hinata y apretó el mismo con fuerza amable.

—¡Por dios! ¡Hombre tu cabello es como el de una zanahoria! —chilló con emoción el americano de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, antes de proporcionarle un fuerte abrazo y quitarle una de las maletas—. Soy Max, hombre.

—Mucho gusto, Max. Gracias por venir por mí —inquirió el japonés ligeramente abrumado por la muestra de afecto tan abierta aunque enseguida rió al ver que el rubio tiraba las banderas, las recogía y la maleta que había echado sobre su hombro resbalaba y se volvía un pequeño desastre.

El par de adolescentes estuvieron en un auto cinco minutos después de que se las arreglaron por cargar con todo el equipaje de Hinata, y entonces éste se dio cuenta que Max era bastante torpe y le faltaba coordinación, aunque no lo pensaba en mala manera el detalle le hizo sonreír hasta que abordaron el auto.

—Te estábamos esperando, tu habitación en los dormitorios es el último en ser ocupado, e hicimos apuestas de quién llegaba primero si tu compañero o tú —dijo Max mientras que se acomodaba los lentes de sol y se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

La idea de compartir habitación con un desconocido no le había molestado en absoluto a Hinata, debía de reconocer que sería extraño al principio pero encontró el beneficio de tener una amistad con alguien o al menos una convivencia constante lo haría sentirse menos nostálgico que al estar solo en cama todas las noches. No obstante cuando había contado el detalle con sus excompañeros de clases, allá por junio durante una de las rueniones que hacían cada tanto en Tokio donde asistía la mayoría de los chicos de la generación: Tsukishima, Daichi, Sugawara y Nishinoya, mientras que Tadashi, Ryu y él viajaban desde Sendai, sobre que compartiría habitación con otro estudiante, el comentario malintencionado de Tsukishima llegó: _"Cuidado que los americanos tienen fama de psicópatas no vayas a despertar un día y de pronto tu compañero se encuentre respirando a un lado de ti viéndote dormir_ ". Las palabas del rubio habían arrancado el sueño al pelirrojo durante días pero fue sustituído con otras preocupaciones hasta que la agonía de la espera y la ansiedad por saber cómo sería su nueva rutina terminó por joderlo y darse por vencido a sus preocupaciones adoptando una actitud de: Estoy jodido y lo acepto con valor, quizás a eso se le llamaba madurar. Hinata era todo un hombre.

—¿Aún no llega? —preguntó con auténtica curiosidad mientras bebía una botella de agua que el chófer les había ofrecido. El japonés la aceptó en su momento con verdadera felicidad pues el calor era sofocante en el exterior lejos del aire acondicionado de las instalaciones del aeropuerto.

—No, así que gané la apuesta —contó alegremente Max.

Hinata se rió suavemente y comenzaron a platicar sobre el vuelo, la escala en San Francisco, Japón y otras curiosidades. Max entraba en el estándar extranjero que se veía totalmente interesado e impresionado por las narraciones de un oriental sobre su país. Sobre todo se mostró totalmente maravillado porque los japoneses tenían menos vacaciones que las que ellos en occidente tenían. Sobre todo hizo marcar su asombro ante el hecho de que en Japón terminaran clases en marzo y no en agosto o diciembre como en la mayoría de América.

—¿Entonces eres un genio en el volley, no? —dijo Max de pronto tomando por sorpresa a Hinata que cerró su botella de agua y pensó.

—No me llamaría un genio precisamente —la idea le hizo pensar otra vez en el setter y suspiró—. Sólo… amo jugar, hay muchos mejores que yo —expresó con sinceridad pero en un tono orgulloso.

El rubio torció los labios algo confundido.

—Bueno, supongo que debes ser exageradamente bueno como para que te ofrecieran una beca deportiva completa —comentó mirándolo abiertamente—. Es un sueño al que muchos aspiran pero pocos tienen el privilegio de obtener. Además tus calificaciones son un asco comparado al resto de los aspirantes, así que esa incompetencia académica debe ser compensada con tu valía como jugador —agregó y Hinata se sonrojo quejándose.

—Es raro… —dijo después de un rato miraba sus manos—. Hace un par de años prometí con alguien seguir jugando, y me prometí a mí mismo seguir jugando sin importar qué, ese "sin importar qué", fue lo que me obligó a seguir adelante y me trajó hasta aquí —comentó y enseguida sonrió—. Además alguien me dijo que si desaprovechaba una oportunidad podía arrepentirme de por vida, no quisiera vivir noventa años más y pensar en el: "qué hubiera pasado sí…", quizás me muero en doce horas o me muero en cien años, no lo sé… no me quiero ir con arrepentimientos —acotó y Max sonrió con suavidad.

Hasta ese momento Hinata no se había percatado el escenario afuera, pues enseguida que habían salido de la zona de LAX habían entrado al freeway que los llevaría hasta el campus de la universidad. No obstante el chófer del auto había tomado una salida antes de la que llevaba al campus debido al horroroso tráfico que había a esa hora de la mañana en las inmediaciones para entrar al freeway que iba al centro económica de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Esta desviación se encontraba justo en la parte más alta de una curva que daba hacia una de las vistas más impresionantes que Hinata vería: Arriba el sol brillando, abajo la vida de la ciudad en edificios que se veían a la distancia, en el fondo un cielo azul denso y cerca de él su sueño de seguir jugando. La escena duró apenas un segundo, una ojeada rápida antes de internarce a suburbios donde había edificios de apartamentos, una calle principal que llevaba hasta un centro comercial y muchas tiendas de convivencia, bares, boutiques y librerías.

El campus de la UCLA estaba justo entre Beverly Hills, al este, y Santa Mónica, al oeste. Max le platicaba a Hinata que ahí nunca se iba a aburrir: si quería ir a nadar, a comprar, a comer, a beber. Había muchos lugares para ir, y Hinata lo corroboraba sólo con lanzar miradas deslumbradas hacia el exterior donde veía a bastante gente joven andar. Mujeres con shorts cortos y sólo la parte superior cubierta por trajes de baños. Pieles bronceadas y carne al descubierto. Era un escenario surreal al que seguro Tanaka y Nishinoya les hubiese encantado ver.

—¿Y dejaste alguna novia en Japón?

Hinata se puso rígido y giró su mirada hacia Max quien al ver el rostro de alarma del menor soltó otra alegre carcajada.

—Vale, vale… ¿entonces qué me dices de algú n novio? ¿Alguien especial?

Los colores abandonaron el rostro de Hinata y Max siguió riendo dándole palmadas en la pierna. El menor se quejó intensamente y el rubio no podía evitar seguir riendo a costillas de la evidente vergüenza del japonés.

Entraron desde el este por Sunset Boulevard, desde ahí Max señaló la escuela de artes de la UCLA, y dijo que detrás de ese edificio se encontraba la escuela de Leyes y a lado de ésta las oficinas administrativas a donde tendría que ir el pelirrojo apenas estuviera más repuesto del viaje. Más avanzados pasaron por la escuela de administración y la de ingeniería.

Al final de la calle el Kinsey Hall, o edificio de humanidades donde tomaría la mayoría de sus clases. Er aun edificio diferente a lo que estaba costumbrado. Alto, de varios pisos. Las ventanas alargadas y de la parte superior ovaladas, el color ladrillo desgastado le daba un aire intelectual y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que pensaba de esa forma de una edificación. Una pequeña puerta doble de madera que estaba en el pórtico daba la bienvenida a los estudiantes y Hinata se imaginó que pronto estaría cruzando esas mismas puertas. El auto siguió avanzando hacia la zona residencial donde estaban los dormitorios de los estudiantes y suspiró Shoyo, abrumado pero excitado.

Entre el chófer, Max y Hinata bajaron las maletas de éste último.

—¿Cuánto fue del transporte? —cuestionó Hinata mientras que buscaba su billetera.

—No te preocupes, está cubierto —sonrió Max—. La Sociedad de alumnos paga —inquirió mientras que empujaba a Hinata que cargaba sólo su maleta deportiva, Max cargaba la mochila y las maletas se quedaban a un lado de las escaleras que daban al edificio del dormitorio. Éste era de un color chedrón oscuro y abarcaba toda una manzana, sin embargo había escuchado eran varios de esos edificios, también el aire colonial resaltaba a pesar que era más austero que lo que había visto en las facultades y colegios que componían el campus central de la universidad.

—Pero, Max —se quejó Hinata.

—Además, pagué por medio de la aplicación de Uber, no me gusta traer efectivo así que está bien, Shoyo.

—¡Mis maletas, Max! —gimió y cuando pasó por la puerta del edificio de dormitorios sintió como Max le arrancaba del brazo su maleta deportiva, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido que aleteó con los brazos porque sintió que se resbalaba antes de que una lluvia de huevos cayera sobre él. El olor y el tenue dolor de los cascarones rompiéndose contra él lo sobresaltó pero más aún la harina que llegó enseguida y los fuertes brazos que lo cargaban. Hinata jadeó sosteniéndose de la camisa de quien lo cargaba para después solo ser aventado a una piscina, bañera o saber dios, sólo sabía que algo vistoso y denso habían amortiguado la caída.

—¡Bienvenido a la UCLA! —gritaron en coro muchas personas mientras que oleada de carcajadas le llenaban los oídos.

Shoyo se sintió asustado y entrando en una especie de pánico por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Limpió su cara y enseguida alguien le extendió la mano, dudoso la tomó y las mismas voces que habían dado la bienvenida empezaron a palmear su espalda, a saludarlo de manera enérgica y todos querían saludarlo.

—Lo lamento, Shoyo pero es una tradición en UCLA, la novatada, espero no te enojes conmigo —dijo Max que suplicaba al tanto alguien que no conocía le pasaba un poco de agua para lavarse la cara y otro le entregaba una toalla para secarse.

—Te voy a matar —gimió Hinata pero no pudo evitar forzar una sonrisa y hacer a un lado el enojo que había sentido, eran practicas de las que había leído pero no creyó formar parte de ellas. La invación al espacio corporal en ese país quedaba muy claro desde el principio que era algo normal pues apenas tuvo los ojos secos y libres del aceite en el que lo habían sumergido se dio cuenta que estaba en el patio interno del edificio y el olor a comida le llenó las fosas nasales. Contuvo apenas un poco el aliento descubriendo que había un letrero hecho con tres cartulinas dándole la bienvenida, junto a su nombre (Que por cierto estaba mal escrito: decía "Choyo" en vez de "Shoyo") otros diez nombres más puestos adicionalmente con hojas blancas y tintas de diferentes colores.

Era una especie de fiesta pues había música en inglés, globos, más chicas en trajes de baño y también chicos solo con shorts para nadar. Algunas parrillas dispuestas de donde se desprendía un aroma agradable a carne y la boca se le hizo agua al rematador. Al fondo una pequeña cancha con porterías pero que en esos momentos tenía los postes para jugar volley y tres chicas jugaban con dos chicos.

—Max.

—Lo siento, lo siento, traté de impedirlo pero no pude, de verdad que no pude… tu llegada coincidió con una de las fiestas de bienvenida y bueno… quisimos que fueses el espectáculo principal —indicó el rubio de buena gana entregándole un vaso desechable color rojo de cerveza fría al menor que enseguida se negó—. Creeme, es mejor que te vean con un vaso en la mano porque sino acabarás como Larry —giró su mirada y Shoyo enseguida giró su mirada con él hacia un chico insconsciente abrazado a uno de los barriles de cerveza—. Se negó a beber y después lo obligaron a jugar "Fondo negro".

—¿Fondo negro?

—Beber cerveza por el ano —explicación rápida y contundente.

Hinata bebió un sorbo del líquido frío y siguió caminando.

El primer instinto del japonés fue irse a bañar pero le dijeron que parte de la iniciación, o novatada, era permanecer el resto de la fiesta en esas condiciones, a pesar que muchos se reían nadie se mostró grosero, al contrario, ahí conoció a un par de compañeros que también formaban parte del equipo de volley de la universidad, sin embargo solo tomaban la actividad como optativa y no figuraban en el equip de la universidad. Le contaron que el entrenador sólo practicaba con el equipo A y ocasionalmente con el B, pero eran sus asistentes los que llevaban el resto de los entrenamientos. Que había toda la semana incluyendo sábados y algunos domingos. Habia un enorme gimnasio y una sala de entrenamiento, fisioterapeuta y le explicaron con sencillas indicaciones como llegar desde el edificio donde estaban. El japonés se volvió rápidamente el centro de atención entre sus compañeros no sólo por ser el único bañado de huevo, harida y aceite, sino que atraía la atención de todos, el hecho que fuera japonés y que jugara volley siendo tan bajito. Algunos lo conocían por alguna nota sobresaliente en algún blog de interés en el volley y otros llegaron a presentarse, aunque hubo algunos otros tantos que solo observaban con curiosidad y morbo al extranjero y preferían mantener sus límites.

Después de dos horas de convivencia, tres hamburguesas y solo un vaso y medio de cerveza decidió despedirse. El alcohol y la comida habían dejado somnoliente al de por sí cansado Hinata. Max interrumpió su convivencia para guiar al sucio Hinata hasta el tercer piso, el antepenúltimo, donde estaba su habitación.

—Solo por esta ocasión y porque nosotros te ensuciamos limpiaremos el piso por ti, sin embargo, una vez por semana todos los del piso nos encargamos de limpiar las escaleras y la loceta. No tenemos servicio de intendencia así que somos responsables de mantener el orden.

—No problema —dijo Hinata acostumbrado a hacer el aseo de la escuela desde nivel prescolar.

—Una vez al mes viene alguien de la junta directiva a comprobar que las instalaciones estén adecuadas y hay toque de queda a las diez de la noche aunque puedes entrar y salir cuando te plazca, aunque lo recomendado por seguridad es a las diez. Es muy raro que haya asaltos o robos pero… no se descarta el hecho, recuerda que ya no estás en Japón, aquí las cosas son diferentes —inquirió el americano y Hinata afirmó serio a todo.

—Llegamos —murmuró mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la llave, quedándose parado frente a la puerta 4-G. Debajo de los números había una pizarra con dos divisiones a lo largo donde se leía: "Shoyo Hinata" y debajo de éste "Francisco Sepulveda". Shoyo suponía que ese nombre era el de su compañero. Max giró la llave y dejó que el pelirrojo entrara.

Sus maletas estaban ahí en medio junto a las cuatro cajas que había enviado desde Japón tres semanas antes. Le agradecía tanto a Max por toda la ayuda que hubiera prestado, al grado de anotarse mentalmente invitarlo a comer un día de esos que coincidieran y todo fuera menos caos.

La alcoba era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado, pues el hombre representante de la UCLA con el que se había estado comunicando los últimos meses le había marcado con bastante hincapié que una vez terminará el primer año en la universidad ya podría buscar un piso en los edificios fuera del campus para su mayor comodidad pues los dormitorios eran muy pequeños y no querían que Hinata se sintiera incomodo en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia. No obstante, ahí estaba en una habitación que era cuatro veces la suya en Japón. Dos camas individualess dividas por la ventana. A lado de cada cama había un buro de noche con una lámpara individual. Además de eso, había dos roperos, dos libreros y dos escritorios, una puerta a un costado que era un diminuto baño que tenía apenas una cortina para dividir la regadera del zinc para lavarse las manos y el inodoro. Las paredes eran color crema y las camas estaban desnudas. Todo era demasiado impersonal.

—Cualquier cosa yo estoy en el primer piso en la puerta "B" —le entregó las llaves a Hinata.

—Gracias, Max, de verdad… muchas gracias —sonrió lentamente hasta que el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó de forma sincera y amable. El corazón de Max dio un vuelco y le pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano. Antes de bufar y salir indignado de aquella habitación.

Hinata se quejó pero enseguida se rió. Buscó en su maleta deportiva una toalla junto con una bolsa donde había llevado jabón, pasta de dientes, un poco de shampoo y demás artículos de limpieza, Tobio le había dicho que era un exagerado pero ahora shoyo se sentía afortunado de no haberlo escuchado pues en el baño no había nada.

Después del baño y de sacar su pijama recorrió la pantalla blanca de la ventana y después la cortina. Todo el edificio contaba con aire acondicionado y calefacción general, mismos que eran regulados de forma automática, decían que era una desventajas para los friolentos pero para Hinata tal como estaba, prefería esa fría sensación térmica. Se tiró a la cama y miró el techo pensativo.

Fue en enero de ese año mientras se preparaba para las finales de la InterHigh, Karasuno volvería a representar la prefectura de Miyagi. Fuese lo que fuese el amargado de Tsukishima había desempeñado un excelente rol como capitán, Tobio había sido su cocapitán. Aunque los chicos de primer año preferían acercarse con Tadashi para hablarle sobre inquietudes porque Tsukishima y Kageyama daban miedo por igual: uno por su aire de elegante indiferencia y el otro por su aire de elegante superioridad. Fue en enero de ese año cuando conoció por primera vez a Robert Callaghan que se presentó frente a él con una sonrisa y una impresionante altura que le hacía recordar a ese jugador africano que se había colado entre las filas de una de las preparatorias de la prefectura.

—Soy Robert Callaghan, entrenador asociado de los Bruins, de la UCLA ¿conoces a los Osos? —dijo un día después de llegar del entrenamiento. Ese hombre con traje gris y sonrisa amable estaba parado en medio de su sala y su madre sirviendo té.

—La Universidad de California en Los Ángeles, en Estados Unidos tiene diferentes equipos deportivos y cada año ofrecemos diez becas a deportistas extranjeros —comentó el sujeto mientras daba modestos sorbos a su bebida, se veía un poco ridículo sentado en los modestos sillones de la familia Hinata sosteniendo con una delicadeza que no concordaba con sus porporciones la tacita de té tradicional japones—. Participamos en la D-I de la NCAA de la liga universitaria de los Estados Unido —los ojos expectantes de Hinata delataban su ignorancia en el tema y Robert prosiguió—. Es decir, es una liga bastante exclusiva a la que solo las mejores universidades del país pertenecen, estar en el equipo titular que juegue en esta división es como un pase para ingresar a algún equipo profesional del deporte que desarrolles —comentó.

—¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?

—Porque creemos que tienes potencial para jugar para nosotros Shoyo, el equipo femenil ha dado impresionantes logros en los últimos diez años pero el equipo varonil de voleibol ha decaído estrepitosamente y estamos organizando una contraofensiva, queremos el próximo año retornar a lo que fuimos.

Hinata confundido torció los labios.

—Hay mejores jugadores que yo —dijo sincero Hinata.

—Es cierto, sin embargo no estoy buscando estrellas ni jugadores sobresalientes, estoy buscando jugadores con una característica especial que tú tienes y te sobra. Ven a jugar para los Bruins, Shoyo.

Se había dejado enamorar como el adolescente iluso que era y ahora no podía decir que se arrepentía pero se preguntaba que estaba haciendo a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia de su hogar. Aspiró fuerte por la nariz y se dejó ir por el cansancio al tanto el jet-lag hacía de las suyas.

Los sueños que tuvo durante su descanso no fueron sueños sino recuerdos de lo que ocurrió después de la visita de Robert a su hogar, la plática con sus padres y el como decidió no contarle a nadie sobre aquello pues no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo de un momento a otro estuvo abrazando la copa del campeonato nacional de preparatoria y después llenando las formas para el visado F-1, así como estudiando para el examen TOEFL que era uno de los diez documentos obligatorios que le pedían en la UCLA.

Dejó de ser un secreto el hecho que planeaba a ir a USA cuando tímidamente le pidió a Ukai-sensei que le ayudará con una de las cuatro cartas de recomendación que solicitaban, las otras tres fueron de diferentes entrenadores con los que había creado cierto lazo através de los años y conocían su desempeño en la cancha. El ensayo que requerían fue un poco más complicado pues pasó alrededor de dos semanas redactándolo. El formulario de aplicación lo llenó el último día en que se debía de llenar y los formularios de la UCLA llegaron apenas tres días después de que enviara los primeros documentos. Había pasado el primer filtro. La solicitud de beca, el record de su desempeño documentado en el voleibol y el vídeo de uno de los partidos fueron sencillos y tuvieron luz verde en la última semana de febrero –pocos estudiantes tenían un curriculum tan interesante como el de Hinata-, para marzo se presentó a la Todai donde tuvo que rendir un examen de índole general que tenía valor internacional. El examen constaba de 300 preguntas necesitaba 130 puntos para poder ingresar al programa que había seleccionado como estudio.

En la segunda semana de marzo llegó su resultado del examen con 142 puntos y lloró feliz sobre Tsukishima y su manager agradecido por haberle ayudado a estudiar, sin embargo no fue sino hasta junio que el paquete completo de documentación ya revisada y aprobada, incluyendo evaluación médica reciente, llegó a manos del comité de becas de la UCLA.

El 5 de julio un sobre blanco llegó a su casa con remitente Los Ángeles, California. La madre de Shoyo por primera vez en mucho tiempo interrumpió a su marido en el trabajo para informarle que iban a hacer uso del ahorro familiar pues Shoyo necesitaba ir a comprar tenis y artículos deportivos nuevos para irse a L.A.

Su madre había sido la primera en negarse sobre la idea de que su hijo se fuera a otro contienente a jugar volley, sin embargo tras hablar Shoyo personalmente con el doctor y llevar a su madre para que escuchara de boca del doctor que no había ningún riesgo, accedió aunque no de muy buena manera, no obstante mientras la señora observaba como la vida regresaba de a poco a su hijo tras cada étapa que cursaba el menor sentía que la vida y la confianza regresaba lentamente hasta ella. No podía decir que había despedido con una sonrisa en los labios a su hijo en el aeropuerto pero las lagrimas que abandonaron sus ojos cuando la espalda de su hijo mayor desapareció tras las puertas que llevaban a la sala de abordaje fueron de felicidad pura. Una parte de ella estuvo resignada un año atrás a que tendría que despedirse de su hijo por causa del cáncer, sin embargo, otra tuvo la esperanza de que Shoyo viviría muchos años más, los suficientes como para que alcanzara sus propias metas, ahora lo estaba logrando.

Cuando despertó Shoyo era media madrugada, la habitación seguía en silencio y sentía el cuerpo entumido. El estomago le dolía del hambre pero no tenía idea de a dónde ir a comer. Encendió la luz de la lámpara y después la luz general de la habitación. Decidió que era buena hora para ponerse a desempacar: libros en japonés, algunos mangas que había llevado consigo y un par de diccionarios que supuso usaría en sus estudios los dejó en el librero que sería suyo. Además colocó unas fotografías: su hermana, el equipo de Karasuno, su familia y otro marco más que estaba vacío, o eso parecía, en realidad tenía la fotografía al revés. Dejó junto a los cuadros la medalla enmarcada junto con el reconocimiento que la escuela había hecho la primera vez que habían ganado las prefecturales y colgó el poster que Hisoka había hecho para recaudar fondos. Ahí aparecía él volando. Éste artículo por sí solo le ocasionaba vergüenza sin embargo, estaba firmados por todo el Karasuno. Un regalo de despedida que Sugawara se había organizado para hacerle: Desde el antipático de Tsukishima pasando por el desagradable de Saru llegando hasta Daichi-san que iba a mitad de la carrera de ingeniería y el propio Tobio. Acarició el nombre de éste último y su estilizada caligrafía en tinta plateada para que resaltara en el negro del fondo:

 _"Vuela alto"_

Pegó su frente al poster sin dejar de acariciar ese nombre. Acariciar esas palabras plasmadas en el papel eran lo más cercano a estar con Tobio, en esos momentos sacrificar realidades por sueños era algo de lo que no se debía de arrepentir. Tomar la vida con tal intensidad que al momento de ver hacia atrás no tuvieras vergüenza de nada. Todo el esfuerzo valía la pena y lo que venía compensaba el camino lleno de púas y veneno por el cual habían cruzado ambos. Aspiró por la nariz fuerte y se enjuagó el llanto que había querido empezar a emanar. Su teléfono estaba cargado y decidió encenderlo.

Llamó a casa para avisar que había llegado bien, le contó a su madre a grandes rasgos todo y a Natsu con un poco más de detalle como era su habitación y como era todo en USA. Tenía pocas horas en Los Ángeles pero tuvo mucho que contar. Después habló nuevamente con su madre y ésta le dijo que había depositado un poco de dinero en su cuenta.

Sin embargo cuando dijo un poco de dinero no se imagino que sería tanto dinero, marcó a su madre esa mañana en que Shoyo estaba en el cajero automático del campus pidiendo explicación y su progénitora le explicó que sus tíos y su abuelo habían cooperado.

—Vas a necesitar libros, computadora y utiles, Shoyo, no queremos que te falte nada… además, también tengo reservado el dinero que me dio Makoto-san —la madre del papá de Shoyo—, ese es por si un día quieres volver, yo te compraré de inmediato el pasaje —dijo con presura como una forma de soborno para que su hijo regresará. Seguía asustada.

Shoyo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que jugueteaba con el plástico que había ido a sacar junto con su padre a un banco de Tokio, era una tarjeta de débito VISA y otra MasterCard que eran las principales líneas que se utilizaban en USA y con las cuales esperaban poder estar dándole un alivio económico a su hijo. Ciertamente la beca al 100% ahorraba en sobremanera el bolsillo de la familia Hinata, pero el padre de éste se negaba a que su hijo tuviera algún tipo de tropiezo económico. Quería que se centrará únicamente en el deporte y se desproecupará por todo lo demás.

Se despidió de su madre y agradeció a su padre por un mensaje de texto que seguramente leería después. Subió una foto del edificio de las oficinas administrativas en sus redes sociales e ignoró los mensajes que atiborraban Line, solo había abierto el que era de Tobio el cual rezaba un: "suerte", somero y simple, Hinata en cierta manera esperaba menos que eso, y le aliviaba, al mismo tiempo, que fuera así de escueto. Había escuchado de varias personas que las rupturas en las relaciones eran terribles sobre todo cuando existían presuntas infidelidades, también le habían dicho que una vez terminabas con tu pareja no podría ser nada jamás como había sido antes, sin embargo Tobio y Hinata eran el ejemplo vivo de la cordialidad entre exnovios.

—¡Shoyo!

—¡¿Hanzel?! —aulló Hinata mientras que veía saliendo por la puerta del edificio de las oficinas administrativas al setter americano.

—¡Shoyo! —chilló éste mientras que bajaba los escalones de dos en dos para tirarse sobre el pelirrojo y ambos se abrazaban efusivamente—. ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a llegar tan pronto?! —dijo en japonés el mayor.

—¡Pensé que te habían dicho!

—Para nada —agitó la mano Senikov—. ¿Ya te instalaste? ¿Qué tal el vuelo? ¿Ya fuiste a darte de alta al registro? ¿Cuándo te presentas a los entrenamientos? —cuestionó mientras que le tocaba los hombros y la cara—. Por dios, haz crecido un montón.

—¡Qué dices! —Shoyo empujó a Hanzel con una sonrisa. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado y no podía evitar sentirse sinceramente feliz y alegre de haber encontrado un rostro familiar entre tanto desconocido, además que agradecía un poco de su idioma natal. El inglés ya lo hablaba con más fluidez del que hubiese creído en algún momento que lo haría (durante su año de incapacidad por el cáncer había estudiado un montón de literatura japonesa e inglesa gracias a Hisoka, y gracias también a esta había aprendido bastante inglés, le había encontrado gustito al idioma, gracias a ella no se había negado a estudiar en USA por incapacidad de hablar el idioma).

—¡Luces radiante! —admiró Hanzel observando de pies a cabeza al menor—. ¡¿Qué te hiciste en las orejas?! —chilló jalándolo de una para inspeccionaar los pendientes que llevaba ahí—. ¡No pudes entrenar con eso! —señaló mientras corroboraba que el arete, porque solo llevaba una perforación, fuese real y con desilusión –e indignación—se dio cuenta que sí era real, aunque eso no fue lo más importante, le tiró de la camisa de tirantes que llevaba puesta—. ¿cuánto estás midiendo?

—Uno ochenta y algo —sonrió nervioso el pelirrojo mientras que avergonzado se rascaba la nuca rapada por el corte que usaba ahora. Hanzel por su parte apretaba los brazos fuertes del rematador así como el pecho firme y el vientre plano, endurecido por el entrenamiento aunque cuando bajó un poco más, se quedó frío y apartó la mano con rapidez, Shoyo se había puesto rojo y ambos fueron un poema de todas las tonalidades del rojo que existía.

—No importa no importa… el punto es que llegaste y estás aquí. ¿Ibas a las oficinas administrativas? —preguntó curioso señalando el edificio detrás de él.

—Sí, debo de ir a entregar documentación de la escuela preparatoria, examenes médicos, alta del seguro y recoger mis horarios de clases junto con los horarios de entrenamiento.

—Vamos —sonrió—. Te daré el honor de que te acompañe.

Shoyo se rió cantarín mientras que agradecía, se sentía más tranquilo con un rostro familiar no solo dentro de la escuela, sino dentro del equipo y del propio país.

Hanzel le confirmó lo que los chicos en los dormitorios le habían dicho: Tenemos dos equipos principales el A y el B, sólo el A participa en los juegos de la D-I, el B hace juegos internos y contra algunas otras universidades, hay un equipo C que es de suplentes y jugadores que solo están inscritos para obtener puntos optativos pero nada más…

La información no le cayó del todo bien a Hinata cuando se dio cuenta que debía de empezar desde abajo, aunque ya se lo esperaba, era totalmente consciente de esa realidad y no le abrumó en lo absoluto, al menos no más de lo que ya se encontraba abrumado. Cada vez que pensaba en tener que acoplarse con un nuevo equipo y pensar que probablemente no podría adaptarse y tendría que volver a Japón derrotado un nudo se le formaba en el estómago, algo ácido subía y bajaba ocasionando una sensación de malestar. Era la presión o el hecho de que no había comido a sus horas desde hacía dos días seguidos, sin contar las horas del sueño malogradas gracias al idiota Jet-lag, esperaba regularse pronto o al menos antes de que tuviera que presentarse a los entrenamientos.

—Por cierto, Shoyo, ¿Cómo seguiste con lo de Tobio? —preguntó Hanzel mientras entragaban al edificio y ambos suspiraron aliviados ante el resguardo del aire acondicionado. El calor afuera era terrible.

—Decidimos terminar —expresó sincero y cabizbajo buscando los documentos en la mochila que llevaba colgando a un costado—. La sub-19 al final le puso un ultimátum, no de forma textual y directa porque sería discriminación, pero pasó tres juegos oficiales en la banca después de que el entrenador durante una visoria le preguntará abiertamente si era homosexual frente a todos sus compañeros —recordaba el momento incomodo mientras apretaba la mochila. Suspiró.

—¿Qué hizo Kageyama?

—No respondió, no tenía porque, hay legislaciones incluso para nosotros que aún somos menores de edad que nos da el derecho de profesar nuestras preferencias sexuales sin embargo… —alzó los hombros Hinata—. La homofóbia aún sigue siento tabú en Japón, Hanzel —jugó con sus pies y suspiró.

—¿Y de verdad para ustedes estuvo bien terminar así como así? —preguntó sinceramente irritado el americano.

—No es terminar así como así, Hanzel… hay… muchas cosas que estuvieron involucradas después de que ocurrió eso. Kageyama siempre tuvo problemas con sus papás, y en la escuela empezaron a molestar, después los rumores… —suspiró un poco abatido—. Al final trataba acercarme a Kageyama pero Kageyama tiene esa tendencia a creer que él debe solucionar todo por sí mismo, ahora me doy cuenta que tuve la culpa por no saber acercarme o no haber insistido más —se restregó el rostro esperando su turno—. Las cosas ahora parecen estupidaz pero en ese momento fue un verdadero caos…

—¿Aún lo amas, no?

—¿Podríamos simplemente hablar de otra cosa?

—¿Lo interpreto como un sí o un no?

Hinata suspiró mientras que veía hacia la ventana y sonreía—. Más que a la vida misma —resolvió Shoyo.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

 **LAX:** Es el nombre que se le da al principal aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

 **Visa:** A los mexicanos y otros países se le solicita visado para ingresar a USA sin embargo Japón figura entre los países que no necesitan una visa especial emitida por migración de este país. Sin embargo como Hinata va a residir en USA por más de seis meses -que es lo legalmente permitido para turistas- sacó una Visa F-1 que es para estudiantes. Es más sencilla cuando una universidad te pide.

 **Freeway:** Son carreteras que conectan partes de las ciudades entre sí pero también son carreteras para desplazarse hacia otras ciudades. La distribución de las ciudades y las zonas de las grandes metrópolis en USA es bastante curiosa. Por ejemplo, un tiempo viví en Huntington park y podía llegar al centro de Los Ángeles cruzando por otras ciudades como Venon, o bien podía tomar un freeway y llegar hasta el centro.

 **Uber:** Son servicios de transporte privado que se maneja desde una aplicación en el teléfono, son algo así como los taxis pero en USA el servicio de taxi es sumamente costoso, así que en zonas como Los Ángeles donde el metro a veces es mucho muy peligroso y el autobús muy tardado el Uber ha tenido un auge imprescindible. Su pago puede ser en efectivo o por medio de tarjeta de crédito dada de alta en la misma aplicación.

 **Idioma:** Hinata habla inglés, pero con Hanzel se está comunicando en japones porque recordemos que Hanzel estudió en Japón un tiempo.

 **UCLA y Bruins:** Los datos colocados son reales, el equipo de voley femenil es excelente, el varonil no tanto. No tienen un Hinata con ellos.

 **Referencia apariencia Hinata:** He sacado la referencia de su apariencia y altura de una serie de fanarts del artista japones "Kou", en tumblr aparece como 0u0b, no puedo dejar el link pero por ahí ruedan esos fanarts. En mi página de fb estaré subiendo algunas referencias al respecto. ¿Ya me siguen? Recién la abrí: GoldDigger o como "diagonal"TiaYukiona tengo una carita feliz azul y un hermoso Chikara de portada.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en una semana

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	16. Sobre Bukowski y la Comic-con

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Ocs. Cáncer. Depresión. Angs. Parejas crack. Desamor. (? **No beteado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **16.- Sobre Bukowski y la Comic-Con.**

 **Kageyama Tobio.**

Jugaba con el número 17 dentro de la sub-19, con el número 10 en la selección de la universidad. Los tabloides solían sacar fotografías de él debido a que la concentración que mostraba dentro de la cancha era totalmente atrayente, una belleza que figuraba entre los diez deportistas con atributos físicos significativos (por llamar de una forma moderadamente no vulgar al nombre real que le habían dado a esa lista: Los atletas más calientes). _A Iwaizumi se le daba mucho mandarle por Line a su mejor amigo cualquier tipo de nota referente a esto para que el castaño se mordiera los nervios exasperados._ Cualquiera que negara el atractivo varonil de Kageyama Tobio sería un completo sofista porque por más que se quisiese hacer sólo reconocimiento a la forma endemoniadamente perfecta con la que jugaba debía de mencionar que además era guapo. Casi como si fuera un crimen ser bueno jugando y ser un foco de atención.

—¿Vas a salir a festejar la victoria, Kageyama-kun? —preguntó uno de los sempais de la selección mientras el resto del equipo se distribuía entre vestidores y regaderas. Tobio era el que más rápido se alistaba para salir. Además de entrenar para la Sub-19 jugaba para la universidad T que tuvo que elegirlo a él después de que Oikawa se negará a regresar a ellos.

—No, tengo entrenamiento mañana temprano —respondió de forma tajante aunque amable.

Su voz había vuelto plana e inexpresiva y había cierto tono acido en su mirada cuando lo veías por primera vez. Estar en esos vestidores no era el mejor lugar muy a pesar que toda su vida había soñado con formar parte de ese grupo selecto que le permitiera seguir jugando en el siguiente escenario. Ahora estar ahí, en ese resinto, usando el rojo y blanco del uniforme, portando un número y botando una pelota en nombre de una Federación homofóbica, lo enfermaba. Pero dejar de hacerlo y darse a las pasiones de sus sentimientos sería traicionar sus sentimientos hacia Hinata. Traicionar un sueño y su propósito de vida. Jamás pensó que en algún momento de su vida iba a existir algo tan poderoso que lo hiciera dudar de su propia lealtad hacia el volley pero ahí estaba: molesto, constipado, casi iracundo.

" _¿Y tu amigo el de Karasuno?"_ Había preguntado el entrenador dos semanas antes de ese partido de entrenamiento. " _Ese que es bueno para saltar"_

" _¿Hinata_?" Cuestionó Kageyama mientras que apretaba los puños.

 _"Sí, ese"_

 _"En California, fue becado por la UCLA para jugar con su equipo"_

 _"¿Y siguen siendo amigos cercanos, Kageyama-kun?"_

 _"Lo normal, señor, sólo lo normal"_

Y por consiguiente, como efecto rebote a sus palabras ahora tenía los músculos tensos y adoloridos por la exigencia física, casi inhumana que requería el nivel de la sub-19 durante los partidos aunque estos fuesen de práctica.

—Suerte entonces, no te esfuerces —pidió el sempai con una sonrisa mientras que volvía su atención para acomodar sus cosas.

—¿No será que te quieres ver con tu novia, Tobio-kun? —preguntó uno pero antes de que acabara de hablar el aludido ya se encontraba cerrando la puerta.

Nishinoya, el líbero oficial, y quizás el más cercano al _Rey,_ sencillamente acentó un golpe en el hombre del que había abierto la boca y se apresuró para ir tras Kageyama, iban hacia el mismo campus al otro extremo de la ciudad y el mayor se sentía más tranquilo cuando podía estar supervisando a Kageyama, era como si ese lado paternal de Sugawara se le hubiera transferido a él pues no sólo se encontraba atento a Kageyama sino también a Tsukishima que jugaba en la misma liga. Estos tres junto con Ushijima habían pasado el corte en la prefectura para formar parte de la selección, aunque no se llevaban a todas luces con el exalumno del Shiratorizawa después de cuatro meses jugando y entrenando tres veces por semana había menos resistencia a una sana convivencia o lo más cercano a ello.

—Kageyama —habló Nishinoya mientras que se apresuraba a mover sus piernas cortas para quedar a la par del moreno que rebuscaba en su celular las últimas noticias en redes sociales.

—Nishinoya —saludó el menor mirándolo de reojo. Empezaron a caminar a la par.

—¿Qué tal se siente jugar después de tres meses en banca? —preguntó con una sonrisa grande y llena de satisfacción buscando alentar el buen humor de su kohai.

—Bien —repuso silente el menor mirándolo de reojo. Guardó el móvil con un suspiró sin dejar de avanzar, el túnel se mantenía en una tenue penumbra, al fondo se podía observar la luz. No es que no amase jugar, sencillamente odiaba hacerlo condicionado. Ese partido lo había sentido como una especie de premio que se le da al perro cuando deja de orinarse dentro de casa. No tenía intenciones de expresar sus pensamientos con nadie realmente, expresarse abiertamente sobre su orientación, el amor que sentía hacia Hinata y lo mucho que lo necesitaba lo habían llevado en primer lugar a esa pequeña vórtice en la que ahora se encontraban y en cambio se preguntaba si de haber cerrado la boca y no haber dicho nada algo hubiese cambiado en la realidad que ahora vivían.

¿Quién podía saberlo?

—¡Oh! La habitación de Shoyo mola un montón —gimió Nishinoya emocionado mientras que Kageyama giraba la mirada casi condicionado a reaccionar al nombre de su exnovio pero enseguida tuvo el celular en la cara y tuvo que alejarse antes de estamparse contra la pantalla táctil del dispositivo del mayor.

En efecto, en la pantalla una fotografía puesta en el Instagram del nuevo Pequeño Gigante, en ella se apreciaba la parte que le correspondía: El librero ya con varios tomos, la medalla en el marco, algunas fotografías, en la pared el poster del Karasuno junto lo que parecía ser el "decálogo del as" y un corcho con algunas anotaciones, el escritorio pegado a la pared junto al librero tenía una lámpara y una laptop cerrada, la cama acomodada. Era una buena fotografía tomada con la calidad que una red social como Instagram requería, pasada por un filtro que seguramente algún asiduo a la aplicación reconocería pero que a los ojos de Kageyama no era más que un efecto que daba un aire nostálgico, antiguo, desprendía cierta tristeza la lejanía de conocer el día a día de la realidad de Hinata por medio de fotografías y no en vivo.

El moreno tragó saliva. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el mayor había partido de Japón? ¿Cuatro días? ¿Una semana? Quién lo iba a saber.

Nishinoya apartó el celular y enseguida se puso a textear para comunicarle su opinión acerca del arreglo del lugar.

Kageyama reflexionó un momento más hasta que escuchó una nueva exclamación del líbero, esperó paciente a que se tratara algo más sobre Hinata, tenía hambre de él y cualquier noticia suya por pequeña que fuera siempre le aligeraba la carga emocional.

—Dice que entra hasta el próximo mes a clases, para agosto… —chilló Nishinoya.

—¿Estás hablando con él? —preguntó Tobio tratando de leer la conversación de forma discimulada.

—Por el inbox de esta cosa —respondió el mayor, la ventaja de Nishinoya es que su propia personalidad acelerada hacía que escribiera más rápido que el promedio y por ente la conversación fuese un poco más fluída, aunque al parecer Hinata era el que tardaba en responder—. Acaba de volver de conocer el letreto de "Hollywood", dice que mañana irá con Hanzel al Paseo de la fama y por la tarde se juntará con el equipo de volley para hacer las presentaciones —inquirió con emoción extaciada.

Y el gesto de Kageyama no se pudo volver más ácido de lo que ya lo tenía ante la mención de Hanzel.

El maldito y bastardo Hanzel Senikov.

 **1\. Me alegraba de no estar enamorado, de no ser feliz con el mundo. Me gustaba estar en desacuerdo con todo. La gente enamorada a menudo se ponía cortante. Perdían su sentido de la perspectiva. Perdían su sentido del humor.**

Kageyama invirtió el resto de su tarde y noche en abrir cuenta en Instagram siguiendo tutoriales de YouTube, abrió Twitter y Facebook, también un blog en WordPress y hasta un DeviantArt; tuvo que darse a la tarea de hacer una investigación exahustiva sobre la forma más adecuada para "espiar" sin levantar sospechas. La manera más recomendada que lo convenció fue volver las redes sociales en redes genéricas sobre un tema pues de abrir perfiles fake terminaría siendo baneado o dado de baja por los servidores, es decir, en todas las redes sociales en lugar de colocar su nombre se dio de alta como: "Amantedel Volley".

Empezó a seguir las páginas más populares de volley universitario en USA sorprendiéndose al ver que el movimiento del volley a nivel universitario en aquel país era tan grande como lo era en su país, quizás a un punto más grande, un grado más profesional y serio siendo que a los estudiantes más sobresalientes dentro del equipo representante titular se les pagaba, además de la beca (como en el caso de Shoyo) cierta "módica" cantidad de dinero por los patrocinadoes que entraban a invertir en el equipo. Había varios jugadores que tenían firmas para hacer campañas en redes sociales y otras a mayor escala de publicidad para sponsor s como Nike o Adidas, la comercialización del deporte era similar al de Japón y por breves momentos Kageyama se sintió tranquilo de saber que Hinata tenía la posibilidad de sobresalir.

No.

Hinata iba a brillar y volar alto como siempre lo había hecho.

Además de dichas páginas, el moreno encontró en una entrevista hecha por la gaceta de la UCLA las redes sociales de Hanzel, pues era uno de los practicantes de entrenador, al parecer Hanzel no jugaba a menudo como titular, pero si que estaba de manera activa como asistente de uno de los asistentes del entrenador principal, y al ser cartismático por naturaleza era uno de los principales focos de atención de los fans. Así que también acabó por descargar "Snapchat" en su celular. La suerte le sonrió cuando notó que todas las redes de Hanzel estaban "publicas", así que enseguida que dio "seguir" tuvo acceso a su actividad en los últimos cuatro días que eran los que más le interesaban al menor.

"Kageyama-kun, ¿no vas a venir a cenar?" preguntó Tadashi desde la sala del piso que compartían los tres cuervos del Karasuno: Tadashi, Tsukishima y Kageyama, sólo los dos últimos asistían a la universidad, el primero tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda cercana al campus, en su tiempo libre asistía a una escuela de preparación para volver a presentar el examen a la Tohoku el siguiente año.

—Estoy ocupado —respondió alzando la voz pasando rápidamente su dedo por la pantalla de su celular llenándose de celos y rabia.

Viajaría a América a partirle el cuello a ese rubio de mierda.

 **2\. Gas, dijo él, ámame. Bésame, besa mis labios, besa mi pelo, mis dedos, mis ojos, mi cerebro, hazme olvidar.**

Despertó en medio de la madrugada con la sensación de una erección rosando contra la tela de su pijama, estorbándole y haciéndole sentir incómodo. Los recuerdos de los meses pasados hacían mella en su consciencia y acudían a él de forma desagradable. Su boca sobre la de Shoyo, su lengua recogiendo el sabor del mayor y los labios trémulos chocando inexpertos uno contra otros, el contacto electrizante de las pieles y el modo fébril en que ambos se encontraban cada vez más osados hasta que habían llegado a romper la barrera del pudor. Así jadeante como se encontraba acabó por llevarse una mano a la dureza de cuerpo para hacerlo desistir de ese calor. Era inútil tratar de ignorar la acumulación de deseo.

Cerniendo su mano alrededor de su miembro que parecía más sensible de lo que hubiese recordado. No era la primera vez que ocurría, en el último mes había tenido que recurrir a la estimulación directa debido a que parecía empalmarse cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Shoyo. De haberlo tenido ahí aunque hubiera pensado el pelirrojo que era ridículo se hubiese arrastrado para mendingar por uno de esos besos.

Los recuerdos nuevamente jugaron un papel importante cuando tuvo que acelerar el movimiento y morder la almohada fue necesario en el instante en que su voz más animal empezó a brillar al fondo de su garganta. El calor acumulándoe y un Shoyo diciéndole "Te amo, Tobio", los tobillos torcieron y los dedos de sus pies se tensarón antes que el delicioso dolor previo del endurecimiento de su testículos acabara por anticiparle que el triste orgasmo llegaba, llegaba para desperdigarse en su mano y sobre sus sábana. ¿A caso era un quinceañero al que le llegaba la calentura por haber visto una porno? No, era mucho peor. Era un chico que estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años y se había devorado cada imagen que su exnovio había subido en los últimos cuatro días en sus redes socials.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada y aspiró profundamente, el olor a chicle y jazmín del jabón y el shampoo en conjunto le hacía recordar que cuando Shoyo iba a dormir a su casa dejaba un aroma similar en su almohada. Se maldijo y en silencio meditó su desgracia.

El hombre veía el abismo, pero el abismo también lo veía a él.

 **3\. Las personas amorales suelen considerarse más libres, pero a menudo carecen de la capacidad de sentir o de amar.**

—Kageyama, ¿no tienes clases a primera hora? —preguntó Yamaguchi mientras servía jugo en un vaso para acercarse hasta el pequeño comedor para cuatro personas.

Tsukishima se había ido mucho antes de que los otros dos compañeros se despertaran. Si le preguntaban al rubio porque había decidido vivir con alguien que le desagradaba tanto como Tobio había dicho que era comodidad: Malo conocido que malo por conocer. El rubio había escuchado muchas cosas sobre locos que terminaban por asesinar a sus compañeros de habitación, así que prefería el mal genio de Kageyama que a un sujeto desconocido.

Además Tadashi siempre era un alicante que sabía sobrellevar las situaciones tensas que por suerte no eran muchas, por el contrario, se vio observando con buenos ojos a un Kageyama pacífico. Quizás se debía a la ruptura con el enano, no era asunto suyo andar cotillando sobre la vida homosexual y privada de su compañero, pero claro que había sido todo un gitazo cuando de pronto un día se aparecieron en la escuela preparatoria por separado y alguien dijo: "Kageyama ¿es cierto que se te confesaron? ¿No se va a enojar, Hinata?", y el moreno sin alzar la mirada respondió un escueto: "No somos novios". Tajante y directo, incluso para Tsukishima había sido bastante desagradable ver como el gesto se le descompuso a Hinata, pero suponía que era mejor dejar las cosas claras que permitir que se salieran de control en chismes a los que se le agregan y quitan consistencia cuando pasan de boca a boca.

A pesar de la ruptura la calidad del juego de uno o del otro no cambio en lo absoluto. Seguían siendo una escalofriante pareja dinamita que había dejado en racha al Karasuno, debía de admitir, que los dos se habían portado lo suficiente maduros como para su vida privada no afectara en lo más mínimo al equipo. Tiempo después, como se esperaba el rubio, los rumores en torno a la ruptura de la pareja homosexual de la escuela y campeones de volley cayeron a montones; sin embargo el favorito entre las chicas era una infidelidad por parte de Kageyama. Hinata que cumplía con el favor y el amor del ojo público por su dulce y extrovertida forma de ser debía ser la víctima del cruel rey que se había aburrido y lo había cambiado por Tomoe-senpai, una hermosa criatura que era capitana del equipo de volley femenil en ese momento. La gente confundía sus breves conversaciones sobre el uso de la cancha y el gimnasio con pláticas de otra naturaleza. Sin embargo Tsukishima al ser compañero novel de la sub-19 de Kageyama enseguida supo deducir de dónde partía la repentina ruptura de la parejita.

—¿No hubiera sido más fácil quedarse callados y guardarse su romance a puerta cerrada? —preguntó un día Tsukishima mientras que guardaba sus cosas en su casillero. Se habían quedado a solas y Kageyama había cometido más errores de los usuales.

Un día antes habían discutido Kageyama y Hinata sobre cuestiones absurdas, una clara tensión era la que existía entre ellos.

—Ocultar lo que siento por Shoyo no es algo a lo que esté dispuesto a hacer —refirió también sin mirarlo abrochándose los zapatos—. Además, fue Hinata el que decidió por los dos —sentenció antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse del vestidor.

Cuando el momento de buscar apartamento llegó, no le fue difícil ir directamente con su subcapitan y exponerle que había encontrado un lugar perfecto cerca del campus, pero la renta era elevada—. Entre tres se puede cubrir perfectamente el arrendamiento que incluye las facturas de uso.

Kageyama, que en cualquier otro momento pudo haber dicho no, o sencillamente se pudo haber tirado por la ventana hacia el piso rezando caer de cabeza para morir al instante, tomó la tablet que el rubio le mostraba y revisó el lugar.

—Pero solo hay dos habitaciones, y no estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo cuarto aunque durmamos en literas —amenazó sincero Kageyama.

—Tú no compartirás habiración con nadie —sentenció el rubio serio.

Y dos meses más tardes Tadashi, Kei y Tobio se encontraban acomodando sus pertenencias en aquel bonito y amplió lugar, un juego de llaves quedó extra y Kageyama lo guardó para sí. Era el repuesto por si las suyas o la de los otros se llegaban a perder, o al menos ese era el propósito de ese par extra de llaves.

Kageyama bostezó y negó ante la pregunta de Tadashi. En Tokio eran las 8.00 am y en Los Ángeles debían de ser las 3.00 pm del día anterior (Hinata vivía en el pasado por un día de diferencia). Su última publicación había sido a las 2.30 pm, media hora antes de que Kageyama despertara y había sido una fotografía que compartió en Instagram de una hamburguesa de In ' n Out, de fondo se leía un letrero: "Sunset boulevard". Tuvo que investigar en google y descubrir que era una avenida famosa y centro turístico. Esperaba impaciente para que subiera algo más pero al parecer seguía comiendo.

Tadashi se sentó a su lado con su jugo entre sus manos y miró directamente al moreno.

—Sugawara habló con Hinata.

Tobio alzó la mirada.

—Sí, también habló con Nishinoya —murmuró dejando el celular de lado, el armador era enemigo de la gente que usaba los teléfonos mientras tenía a alguien más al frente.

—¿Y tú no has hablado con él?

—¿Para qué?

—No sé, saber cómo está —indicó el castaño recogiendo entre sus dedos un pedazo de plátano que engulló masticando con calma.

—Sé que está bien, y seguramente Sugawara-san y Nishinoya ya le han dicho que estoy bien. No encuentro el caso de hablar con él.

—Suenas muy confiado en eso, Kageyama —murmuró el pecoso mientras que suspiraba—. No es asunto mío, ni mucho menos pero creo que te sentirías menos estresado si tan solo hablarás con él. Un "hola" o "suerte", no lo sé —observó su jugo—. Así como te sientes tú debe de sentirse Hinata.

—Él fue el que-

—Sí, probablemente él haya sido el que decidió terminar contigo, Kageyama, pero no seas ingenuo y quieras culpar de todo a Hinata, sus motivos debió de haber tenido, y los debes de conocer mejor que nadie —Tadashi bebió su jugo completo y se concentró en volver a comer.

Los labios de Tobio se torcieron y pegó mejilla a su mano mientras que clavaba los ojos azules en el vaso de leche que se había servido pero que seguía intacto.

—Sigues amando a Hinata, y tienes dos opciones: Pelear por él u olvidarlo. De otra manera aunque digas que tienes una vida "normal" y por fuera luzcas "normal", dentro de ti será otra historia —rezó Yamaguchi masticando, sus ojos estaban en el periódico matinal que Tsukishima seguramente había dejado sobre la mesa, sabía que al castaño le gustaba leerlo por las mañanas por mero hobby—. Las lágrimas que no se lloran esperan en pequeños lagos. ¿O serán ríos invisibles que corren hacia la tristeza? Me lo dijo un día Hinata, el día de la fiesta en su casa antes de que se fuera para Los Ángeles, aunque… no creo que hubiese querido decírmelo a mí, Kageyama.

Tobio se quedó callado sin saber que responder. El dolor le mordía los huesos y le fracturaba el alma, era cierto, pero también era cierto que ya llevaba cerca de siete menos luchando con todo el asunto. Aunque antes era pelear contra la corriente sabiendo que había una pequeña posibilidad de que ese amor perdurara, ahora desde que Hinata se había marchado al otro lado del mundo se había convertido en una rama flotando contra el capricho del mar.

—Siempre puedes escoger la decisión más dolorosa y larga, pero volverte libre: encuentra a otra persona y pelea contra tus sentimientos hasta que te convezas de que olvidaste a Hinata —agregó Yamaguchi. Y Tobio se incorporó molesto. No con su amigo. Sino con él porque por breves momentos consideró viable esa opción.

 **4\. Querida, encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate. Deja que consuma de ti tu todo.**

—¡Saque asesino! —chilló alguien desde el fondo de la cancha y Tobio aguantó la respiración para enseguida abrir los ojos, alistarse y tirar el balón. En realidad nadie había gritado. Sólo había sido su imaginación torturándolo y dándole aliento, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Hinata y él habían compartido cancha pero aún así su voz y su presencia seguía siendo nítida en su recuerdo, aún por reflejo solía levantar la pelota con la esperanza de que al rematar la hermosa figura esbelta y pequeña del mayor se delineara detrás de él, volando alto sobre la red y estampando el esférico al otro lado en el campo enemigo.

Pero nunca era así.

Jamás volvería a ser así.

Y él debía de acostumbrarse a los bordes toscos y brutos que dibujaba Ushiwaka con su potente remate. La sensación de desagrado no se comparaba con nada que hubiese tenido que experimentar hasta ese momento, pero se compesaba todo cuando llegaba la hora de dormir y se aferraba a la sudadera del Karasuno, esa que en algunos momentos había disfrazado el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata en pro de mantener el calor y las ganas de mantenerse lúcidos en la lucha.

—¡Bien Kageyama! —rugió alguien.

¿Era real o solo la voz madura y desgastada del que había tenido el veneno en su garganta y ahora estaba al otro lado del mundo?

La ausencia de Hinata lo iba a matar, y él se dejaría morir sin oponer resistencia si con eso podía hacer que el pelirrojo se volviera a manifestar frente a él.

 **5\. Ojalá coincidamos en otras vidas, ya no tan tercos, ya no tan jóvenes, ya no tan ciegos ni testarudos, ya sin razones sino pasiones, ya sin orgullo ni pretensiones.**

Kageyama 1.25 a.m.:

 _Ojala nunca seas titular._

Se aterró ante la idea de haber sido capaz de envíar semejante mensaje de odio por medio de Line, pero se alivió al segundo siguiente al recordar que el móvil de Hinata a donde lo había enviado ni siquiera era el que tenía Hinata en esos momentos. De hecho, el pelirrojo había cambiado de número dos veces desde que habían decidido terminar, en ambas ocasiones el número 10 del Karasuno entregó personalmente y en mano su nuevo número al armador, pero éste siempre hizo con el papel lo mismo que hacía con los sentimientos humanos que le sobrecogían: arrugarlos y tirarlos a la basura.

En un principio tuvo la determinación aplastante de arrancar de cuajo el corazón que latía en su pecho. Sustituirlo con una maquina si eso era humanamente posible, incluso incursionar en algún otro cuerpo, dejar que en su pecho reposaran otros quereres, que sus manos aprendieran sobre otras texturas, pero con los meses se dio cuenta que todo intento de olvido era imposible, y que terminaba siendo más miserable de lo que realmente merecía serlo.

Kageyama 1.26 a.m.:

 _Mentira. Espero seas titular pronto._

 _Te amo._

 _Buenos días._

 **6\. Hicimos el amor. Hicimos el amor en medio de la tristeza.**

Acomodó sus rodilleras, ajustándolas por detrás de sus piernas y abrochando cada cintilla en su lugar. Concentrado masticaba goma de mascar para discipar la ansiedad que le harían pasar sus compañeros (estaba seguro que le harían pasar un mal rato durante el partido), había descubierto esa estrategía para soportar el impulso de hacer levantadas imprudentes gracias a Hinata quien lo sugirió un día después de un entrenamiento durante tercer año de preparatoria cuando uno de los chicos de segundo se quejó con Ukai-sensei ante las levantadas exigentes de Kageyama pues cuando se sentía muy presionado regresaba a los malos hábitos del rey que gustaba de oprimir a su pueblo.

Infló un globo de fresa y lo reventó volviendo a masticarlo. Peinó hacia atrás su cabello, hizo un par de flexiones solo para asegurarse que todo el equipo de protección hubiera sido puesto bien y enseguida caminó a la salida de los vestidores.

—Kageyama-kun, ¡ánimo! —gritó el capitán que se terminaba de colocar la camisa que lo designaba como tal.

El equipo debía salir en conjunto como una manda a la cancha sin embargo Kageyama se sofocaba en los vestidores y solía adelantarse al pasillo en cuanto terminaba de prepararse, allí esperaba a que el resto del equipo terminará de alistarse mientras él se concentraba en el movimiento de su mandíbula, su respiración y la tortura que era saber que Hinata no jugaría con él, que ni siquiera estaría ahí para verlo en un escenario más grande del que habían compartido.

Lo más cercano que tenía al pequeño rematador era la sensación que le había dejado debajo de la piel, entre los músculos, mordiéndole los huesos, el veneno al final de su garganta y la inmunda tristeza que lo estaba consumiendo de a poco.

Jamás lo iba a superar.

 **Hinata Shoyo**

Era difícil. Dios, era demasiado difícil. Más de lo que había creído que sería. El sudor le recorría el rostro y se le colaba por el rabillo del ojo haciéndole enrojecer todo el globo ocular. Ardía su cuerpo y su espíritu, pero era justamente eso lo que buscaba: arder para consumirse, consumirse rápidamente y desaparecer.

Lo iba a superar.

—¡Shoyo! ¡Es tuya! —gritó alguien desde un costado de la cancha mientras que el Pequeño Gigante se impulsaba sobre sus dos pies para dar uno de sus impresionantes saltos que hacían enmuedecer a todos, la tensión de sus homóplatos, el modo en que los músculos se estiraban al límite y en que los huesos parecían endurecer para concentrar la fuerza y dejarla libre en el momento justo del impacto.

Los bloqueadores también saltaron casi en reacción instintiva ante el movimiento del más pequeño. Sus manos se alzaban dando la ilusión de que se hacían más largos y podrían incluso, si se lo proponían, tocar el alto techo del auditorio donde eran los entrenamientos del equipo secundario de los Bruins de UCLA.

Dentro de la cancha el tiempo corría con mayor lentitud de la que realmente era. Un set podía durar cinco minutos para el espectador que desde fuera era testigo del ir y venir del balón, pero para los gladiadores que se embatían dentro de la cancha era una eternidad donde cada movimiento por mínimo que fuese era una ficha que podía ser la gloria o derrota personal (y por ende, del equipo también). En todo caso, Hinata se había entrenado desde su nido en Japón para no tener que depender solo de las jugadas de un rematador o de la colaboración de un equipo que dispusiera el mejor terreno para que el pudiera volar. En algún punto había dejado de ser la "Carnada definitiva" para volverse un as. Uno auténtico y original, que pese a su pequeña estatura, se compensaba con sus fuertes piernas que lo habían trasladarse a una velocidad impresionante, hasta irrisoria. Al entrenador le había nacido un brillo particularmente alegre en los ojos mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su boca. Hinata Shouyou había sido una excelente inversión como le habían contado.

Hinata no era el primero ni el único japonés que era "comprado" y llevado a América para jugar, usualmente las escuelas desde la preparatoria lo hacían, y en el mundo universitario esa práctica era totalmente recurrente. Los hijos del tío Sam tenían especial gusto por girar sus ojos hacia los páises asíaticos donde sabían que los entrenamientos solían ser más duros y el sentido de la responsabilidad, orgullo y honor eran más arraigados que en cualquier otro lugar. A Hanzel Senikov lo conocía por ser el hijo del entrenador de baloncesto de esa misma universidad, y muchas veces lo había visto jugar durante la Middle School, pero fue durante el torneo del Grand Prix en Holanda que se dio cuenta el nivel que había ganado tras su paso de un año y medio en Japón. El reclutador y entrenador no dudó entonces en abrir sus puertas gustoso a talentos que por uno u otro motivo eran rechazados pero que él con gusto podía sacarles brillo hsta que fueran más brillantes que el sol mismo.

—Hinata, ve con más calma —ordenó el hombre que sentado en una silla plegable con un termo de Starbucks veía el entrenamiento. Sus ojos azules fijos en la figura del rematador que agitaba su mano para relajar la muñeca que debido al fuerte impacto con el que había rematado la sentía ligeramente entumida.

—Sí, señor —respondió el pelirrojo corriendo a su puesto mientras chocaba los cinco con algún otro compañero.

Al entrenador la imagen que le habían vendido sobre los japoneses era totalmente diferente a los que había en su planilla. Sobre todo Hinata, era un chico amable, humilde, extrovertido y risueño. Había hecho migas rápidamente con todos en la cancha y hasta se reía en bromas particulares con algunos de ellos. Al principio había sido un poco complicado que Hinata se acoplara al colocador, y no porque Hinata no fuera buen jugador –como uno de los auxiliares comentó en su momento—sino porque el setter que estaba colocando para Hinata era un novato, un novato sin preparación comparado al pedazo de jugador que era Hinata con una trayectora de tres campeonatos nacionales, uno internacional y una lista nutrida de partidos de practica en los que había ganado. Para alguien de su edad claro que era una regla interesante con la cual no cualquiera podía medirse.

—Kevin.

—Señor —el auxiliar se acercó al entrenador que le hablaba, sus ojos seguían fijos en Hinata.

—Quiero que lleves el conteo de remates de Hinata, y también sus números en el entrenamiento físico, me los das al finalizar la semana… —ordenó.

—Sí —repuso el americano mientras que regresaba a atender el juego. Silbando para hacer que los jugadores se acercaran el equipo donde estaba Hinata había ganado.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó ya las piernas no le temblaban por los nervios sino por todo el esfuerzo acumulado durante las horas de práctica. En Karasuno eran tres horas y creía que era espartano, ahí eran dos horas en la mañana y cinco por la tarde, entre semana, mientras que el sábado practicaban de ocho de la mañana cuando se reunían en la playa para salir a correr y regresaban alrededor de las diez para entrenar hasta las tres de la tarde, después era libre hasta el lunes temprano, aunque según había escuchado Hinata de sus nuevos compañeros los domingos solían ir al gimnasio público para jugar con amateurs que eran muy buenos solo por la felicidad de jugar. "Estoy en mi lugar", pensó Hinata después de que le comentaron aquello pero ahora con el entrenamiento recién concluido no estaba muy seguro si iba poder soportar la carga física, y además ni siquiera había entrado a la escuela, no sabía que tan pesado serían los estudios, la tarea y proyectos, así que desde ya sabía que estaba jodido, jodido entero.

—¡Shoyo! —chilló Hanzel mientras se abalanzaba hacia el pelirrojo colgándose del cuello y aspirando fuertemente el aroma de transpiración y testosterona que emanaba el cuerpo del menor.

—No, debo tomar un baño —se quejó Hinata tratando de alejarlo a lo que el rubio lo hizo al darse cuenta que ahora él mismo estaba húmedo por el sudor, su nariz se arrugó en desaprobación.

—Pues ve a dártelo… hoy iremos a San Diego —canturreó animado.

—¿San Diego? —preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo caminando hacia sus cosas. Agradeció a la asistente que tímidamente le ofrecía una toalla.

—Hola, Hanzel —saludó la chica.

—Amanda —respondió el aludido con una sonrisa grande.

Hinata enarcó la ceja divertido al ver como había pasado de ser el foco de atención de Senikov a ser parte del fondo de la escena pues ahora flitreaba con la chica que reía y le pegaba suavemente en el pecho a Han. El japonés se hincó para quitarse las rodilleras y dejarlas dentro de su maleta deportiva, al igual que sacaba su sudadera para ponérsela encima. Sintió pasos detrás de sí y pensó de inmediato que se trataba de Hanzel pero para su sorpresa era el entrenador que le miraba con interés desde su altura.

—Señor —se incorporó Hinata de inmediato con las coderas en su mano.

—¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Muy bien señor —informó Hinata con una sonrisa cansada y sincera en su boca.

—Perfecto —afirmó—. ¿Dejaste los exámenes médicos en el área de medicina deportiva?

—Sí, señor. Todo marca negativo, en seis meses más debo de volver a hacerlos pero… no he tenido problemas en el último año y medio, señor.

—Excelente. Este fin de semana es el último fin de semana de vacaciones así que los entrenamientos de mañana y el sábado se suspenden —comentó—. Lo había dicho el día lunes pero tú no estuviste así que disfruta estos días libres, haz un poco de turismo y aprovecha para terminar de aclimatarte que después te voy a destruir para volverte más fuerte, Shoyo.

Los ojos avellana se quedaron fijos en la imponente figura del hombre que con un costoso traje de vestir dirigía a uno de los equipos más importantes d ela federación americana de volley. La atención se quedó en la espalda firme y los hombros anchos que daban una caída perfecta a ese saco, en el movimiento uniforme del pantalón cuando daba los pasos y el tacón de las zapatillas de caballero que resonaban en la duela de madera, los pasos se alzaban incluso por sobre el chirrido del resto de los jugadores que recién comenzaban a entrenar. El entrenador de los Bruins andaba entre las canchas y jugadores como si el mundo le perteneciera, había sido un rematador de muerte y colocador de ensueños en sus buenos años de jugador hasta que decidió retirarse en la cima para no terminar dando lástima, tenía un espíritu inquebrantable y estaba casado con el dogma del trabajo duro a pesar que la diosa de la virtud le había besado al nacer.

Ese hombre le recordaba a Kageyama. Kageyama cuando fuera hombre, sería como él. Así de imponente, así de fuerte, así de dominante, así de genial.

—Ahora tienes crush con el entrenador —el brazo de Senikov se pasó por los hombros del menor al que observó de cerca—. No te enamores de él por el amor de dios. A todas las perras locas se les cae las bragas.

—¡Hanzel! —chilló Shoyo mirándolo ofendido y sonrojado.

El americano soltó una alegre carcajada apremiándolo para que se apresurara en terminar de recoger sus cosas.

Estaba cansado, no lo podía negar, su primer día dentro de la que sería su rutina había sido demasiado demandante. Había acabado en último lugar en todos los ejercicios de resistencia física y fuerza, pero al momento de jugar fue donde brilló con su propia luz y vitalidad. Su estamina era superior a la del promedio, pero debía de admitir también que parte de ese espectáculo arrollador había sido en parte un montaje y se había excedido en sus capacidades para sorprender a sus compañeros. Hinata no era del tipo que presumiera de sus habilidades, pero suponía que había reaccionado de ese modo en una forma de instinto de supervivencia y que el resto no le viera en menos, o al menos eso sonaba bastante bien en su cabeza y se quedaría con esa explicación mientras salía del baño y decidía dejar por zanjado el tema.

—¿A qué hora vamos a regresar? —preguntó ligeramente enfadado Shoyo.

—El domingo en la mañana —resolvió Hanzel sentado en la cama de Hinata viendo una revista que el pelirrojo había llevado consigo de Japón—. Nos iremos ahorita, son como cinco horas de viaje, llegaremos a la casa de mis padres como a las doce de la noche más o menos, descansaremos y temprano saldremos, regresamos a casa de mis padres, descansamos y regresamos a la facultad, duermes o entrenas o haces lo que quieras el resto del domingo para que el lunes comiences la universidad. ¿Feliz?

El itinerario no era para nada alentador, por el contrario, de solo escucharlo a Hinata se le habían hinchado los pies y sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían echarse a dormir? ¿O ver televisión? Por una parte le emocionaba mucho conocer más lugares de Los Ángeles, por otro lado quería estar bien descansado. Sin embargo, sospesando que tendría tres días libres lejos de la cancha el panorama se ensombrecía pues de no encontrar ocupación tendría tres días libres para enterrarse y retorcerse en su miseria. Así que maldiciendo en su idioma metió un par de mudas de ropa en otra maleta deportiva y se terminó de alistar para ir hacia la odisea que Hanzel proponía.

—¿Y tú compañero de habitación?

—El encargado de piso me avisó ayer que no iba a venir.

—¿Enserio? ¿Una habitación para ti solo? Que suerte —murmuró Hanzel mirando la cama vacía que seguía desnuda al igual que el resto de los muebles al otro lado de la alcoba.

—Hmp… —Hinata no lucía muy convencido.

—¿No te dijo por qué? Usualmente los separos se sobresaturan, es raro que quede uno vacío.

—El encargado me dijo que el chico que iba a compartir habitación conmigo estaba en su segundo año, pero era beneficiado del programa "DACA".

—Ya —resolvió Hanzel torciendo los labios en forma de disgustos—. Desde que Trump entró al poder ha estado jodiendo mucho a los inmigrantes, pero los estudiantes que tienen "DACA" han sido sus favoritos. Varios compañeros se han dado de baja de clases por lo mismo.

—Algo así me explicaron y tenía miedo porque eso me fuera afectar a mí pero me dijeron que solo es para los indocumentados.

—Sí, tú estatus es legal en el país, solo debes de ser cuidadoso con que no se te pase ninguna fecha para entregar documentación de la universidad ante migración.

Hinata suspiró derrotado sentándose un momento en la cama contraría—. De verdad esto de la madurez llega de forma inesperada ¿no?

—Bienvenido a la vida adulta, Shoyo —Hanzel se incorporó—. Ahora vamos, que nos tocará el tráfico del freewel 805 a la salida de L.A.

El camino completo el japonés permaneció durmiendo, incluso cuando entraron en la bonita autopista que desviaba hacia San Diego, Cerritos, Long beach y el retorno hacia Los Ángeles. No es que de noche se lograra ver mucho, pero sí era una vista impresionante cuando se pasaba un costado de las ciudades y las luces foreaneas saludaban a los viajeros, o la iluminación amarilla sobre el asfalto negro. Ganaba la velocidad arrullante y el suave movimiento del auto que corría a una buena velocidad. Hanzel manejaba y de vez en vez llevaba su mirada hacia el retrovisor para ver a su amigo que inflaba y relajaba el pecho. Una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras su mano era apretada suavemente por su copiloto.

—Shoyo es genial —sentenciaba la chica a su lado que acostumbrada al trayecto que usualmente hacían cuando tenían libre se mantenía despierta para hacerle compañía a Hanzel.

—Sí, es genial, y es un maldito genio para jugar, sus saltos son impresionantes y su habilidad en la cancha no se le compara a nada —contó emocionado. La chica ladeó el rostro.

—Te emocionas mucho hablando de él, me pondré celosa.

Hanzel soltó una carcajada cantarina y negó.

—Me emociono porque realmente es genial, integrándose Hinata al equipo siento que podremos llegar a hacer cosas realmente grandes, Susan —le explicó a la chica.

—Ya veo… ¿Qué posición dices que juega?

—Es rematador pero… estuve platicando con…

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —bostezó Hinata removiéndose.

—Como una hora —contestó la chica en el asiento frontal. Y no pudo evitar reírse al ver que Hinata volvía a roncar. No se inmutaba o espantaba por la escena del amigo de su novio, había convivido con muchos de los chicos del equipo de volley como para que Hinata se ganara el lugar del "más caballeroso", muy a pesar del ronquido que exhalaba de su boca que emulaba perfectamente al motor viejo y descompuesto que trabajaba a machas forzadas de un tráiler—. De verdad es muy genial.

Hanzel suspiró y aceleró un poco más, quería que llegaran pronto para que el japonés pudiera descansar los músculos y los huesos.

#SD #CaliforniaLife #Dreamteam #PowerSquad

Encima de esos Hashtag la fotografía de Hinata, Susan y él sonriendo de fondo el World Trade Center de la ciudad de San Diego que se encontraba tan repleta como cada año por aquellas fechas: super héroes, hadas, armaduras, personajes de ánimes y de cómics se daban cita durante cuatro días con sus noches y madrugadas. Hanzel se apresuró a subirla a redes sociales y esperar que la lluvia de reacciones y comentarios le subieran el ego. Le encantaba presumir sobre su vida porque defintiivamente era envidiable, seguía siendo el mismo setter vanidoso y carismático de siempre, y a Hinata se le figuraba un poco a Oikawa, inclusive podría decir que de conocerse esos dos harían buenas migas puesto que eran muy similares, después de todo había constatado de primer mano que Hanzel con alguien opuesto a él –como Tobio—jamás iba a poder llevarse bien, aunque no consideraba el hecho que por aquel tiempo Hanzel se le había confesado y Tobio se había enterado, podría haber madurado y crecido, incluso haber vencido casi en su totalidad una enfermedad mortal como el cáncer, pero en el fondo había muchos focos que no le alumbraban bien y no se daba cuenta de cosas que pasaban a su alrededor: como el par de ojos que no dejaban de observarlo desde hacía un rato.

El lugar al que Hanzel había decidido llevarlo para "descansar" y festejar, era ni más ni menos que el mundialmente famoso y conocido Cómic Con de la ciudad de San Diego. Hanzel había comprado los boletos desde enero, cuatro para ser exactos: dos para él y su novia, y dos extras para revenderlos, los boletos solían volar incluso meses antes de que fuera el evento y eran sumamente cotizados. Los costos se elevaban hasta las nubes cada vez que el evento se encontraba cerca, y cuando el evento ya se estaba realizando, poner un cártel con el anuncio de: "Se vende un boleto" era como ofrecer agua y comida a un viajero que había atravesado el desierto durante semanas.

—Denme un segundo, iré a hacer negocios —dijo Hanzel a su novia propinándole un beso en la frente. Hinata sorbió de su pajilla mientras veía su gafete con su nombre y una fotografía en blanco y negro con una sonrisa confundida y sofocada. El termómetro estaba al tope y él no dejaba de sudar. Ni siquiera su camisa de tirantes color blanca con rayas azules y naranjas le daban el suficiente alivio para que se refrescara. Sentía los parches musculares de colores en su espalda escurrirse lentamente por su transmiración, aunque debía de reconocer que sus músculos estaban pasando por un extraño proceso de adaptación donde el 70% del tiempo estaban extrañamente relajados pero el otro 30% se debatían entre estar con calambres y dolores. Debía adaptar su cuerpo a esa temperatura o terminaría con alguna lesión.

—¿Cómo era Han en Japón? —preguntó la americana y el pelirrojo volvió su rostro hacia ella.

—Genial, tal cómo es ahora —contó sorbiendo de la pajilla de su agua—. Aunque antes era… no sé… —¿Más homosexual? ¿Se lo decía? No tenía derecho, quizás Hanzel ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a la chica. Soltó una risa nerviosa y alzó los hombros.

—Me contó que ustedes desde que se conocieron fueron muy cercanos.

Hinata volvió a reír nerviosamente y se rascó el puente de la nariz, no estaba costumbrado a usar lentes, nunca había usado gafas para estudiar, así que incluso esos de sol que utilizaba en ese momento le causaba un chistoso hormigueo en las sienes y en el entrecejo. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, Hanzel llegó con una sonrisa que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

—¿Y eso? —interrogó la chica confundida.

—¡Ah! Pues… había un grupito de amigos que vinieron a probar suerte para ver si conseguían pases y les faltaba nada más uno… estaban tan desesperados porque va a dar inicio a la plática con el elenco de "Los Vengadores", que me han comprado el boleto en… —hizo una pausa de suspenso. Hinata y Susan lo veían con curiosidad espectante—. ¡Doscientos dólares! —chilló.

Susan gritó emocionada y Hinata se atragandó con su bebida. ¡¿Quién mierda pagaba doscientos dólares por una puta entrada a una convención?! Sus ojos se fijaron en el edificio blanco con cristales polarizados detrás de él. Era cierto que los cosplay que la gente llevaba era impresionante y que las pláticas anunciadas dentro eran espectaculares pero. ¿Doscientos dólares? Con otros cien más podía comprar todo un equipo completo y nuevo para jugar volley, incluso zapatos de buena marca y le sobrearía para tomarse una soda, pero… cada cual tenía sus propias debilidades y gustos. Sus pasiones. Sus ojos viajaron a Hanzel que abrazaba y besaba en la frente y en los labios a su chica que reía conmocionada. Él sonrió y suspiró sacando su móvil, les tomó una fotografía que le mandaría después a su amigo americano. Le daba gusto ver que él era feliz, a pesar del rechazo que había sufrido de su parte no se dejó marchitar y decidió buscar la felicidad. Quizás él también tenía que seguir su ejemplo y hacer lo mismo. Guardó el móvil, tomó más de su agua antes de que Hanzel decidiera que era tiempo de entrar a la convención.

—La foto grupal es a las 6.00 pm.

—No nos veremos entre tanta gente y odio las multitudes, Hanzel —contestó la novia revisando su móvil.

—Pero está divertido, vamos a hacerlo —rogó—. En diez minutos termina la conferencia con George Lucas sobre Star-Wars, pero inicia otra con el elenco de la nueva película de Star-Wars, los fans de Star Wars deben estar en esa sala, así que la fila para la otra plática va a estar vacía —anunció Hanzel leyendo el programa en su teléfono—. Así que iremos para allá y después… iremos a tomarnos una foto en la replica del camarote de Jack Sparrow del Perla Negra, y después iremos a la firma de autógrafos que tendrá HamletMachine.

—¿Debería de preocuparme que mi novio sea un fanboy? —dijo Susan a Hinata que soltó una alegre carcajada negando.

Tal como lo predijo Hanzel, y unos cincuentas fans más, hubo menos gente en la fila para entrar al salón H donde se llevaría acabo la plática con los actores de la nueva entrega de Star Wars episodio VIII y, donde además, se proyectaría el primer tráiler de la película.

—Iré por algo de beber —dijo Hanzel mientras que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo. Susan fue al baño y el japonés se quedó haciendo fila. La mayoría de las personas ahí reservaban lugar para sus amigos.

Debido a la importancia del evento no fue raro, a esas alturas, para Hinata ver que todos en la fila que se hizo más y más largas detrás de él conforme pasaba el tiempo, que gran número de personas usara disfraces de criaturas y personajes de la saga. Él la conocía por cuestión de cultura general, pero no estaba familiarizado en lo más mínimos con nombres, ornamentos o terminología, por lo tanto no entendió la referencia cuando un Darth Vader se posicionó junto a él y con voz ronca y profunda le dijo: "A veces debemos reservar el orgullo y hacer lo que se nos pide", enseguida siguió una respiración gutural y profunda que hizo estremecer a Shoyo que con ojos grandes observaba al que le había hablado a su lado.

Las personas detrás de él sacaba fotografías del cosplay perfectamente hecho: La altura del cosplayer era ideal, al igual que la postura y la entonación de las palabras, incluso el efecto del sonido de la voz era mucho mejor que la que el aparato comercial que se vendía para dar el efecto de voz gutural emblema de Lord Darth Vader.

—¿Perdón?

—Insulso, joven Jedi… vienes aquí y no conoces el temor personificado, la fuerza te ha abandonado hoy —una exhalación profunda mientras que Darth Vader alzaba la mano para alcanzar su mascara. Cuando la despojó de su rostro, seguramente la chica que estaba detrás de Shoyo quedó igual de impresionada que el propio japonés que con labios entreabiertos dejó resbalar el celular que tenía entre sus manos—. ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, Renacuajo! —dijo Oikawa mientras sonreía grande y le daba varias palmadas en el hombro—. Más te vale fingir que me estabas esperando o las personas creerán que me estoy colando y me echaran, y NECESITO entrar a esta jodida presentación —comentó en japonés con una sonrisa.

La gente detrás de ellos, en efecto empezó a quejarse pero se calmaron en el momento en que Hinata se hizo a un lado y sonriendo –muy confundido—le regresó las palmadas en el hombro.

—Pensé que no llegarías, ¿estuvo bien el baño? —preguntó Hinata en un inglés bastante claro.

—No seas tan evidente, enano idiota —bufó Oikawa en japonés, resoplando para evitar verse también sorprendido—. ¿Te trajo Senikov?

—¿Conoces a Hanzel y… qué estás haciendo aquí? —interrogó en un tono más bajo y en el idioma natal de ambos.

Oikawa que había sacado de algún lugar del disfraz un poco de bálsamo que se colocaba sobre los labios miró con la ceja arqueada al pelirrojo.

—¿No te lo dijo? —increpó y Hinata negó—. Juego en el equipo titular de la UCLA desde hace un año más o menos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es por eso que no estás en la Sub-19? —cuestionó impresionado el menor.

El rostro se le deformó ligeramente al castaño que desvió la mirada haciendo un movimiento raro con los labios buscando que el bálsamo labial se esparciera uniformemente.

—Sí , la misma navidad de la última vez que nos vimos llegó una carta a mi casa por parte dela UCLA donde me ofrecían un tratamiento, una beca al 100% y la oportunidad de jugar en el equipo titular si venía a USA —contó dejando el casco en el suelo y buscando en el bolso que llevaba a su costado una botella de agua que ofreció a Hinata y éste aceptó, sacó otra más para él, la destapó y dio un sorbo largo—. ¿Cómo negarme? —preguntó—. Era difícil que la Universidad T me diera una oportunidad después de que yo los rechacé y la Sub-19 no iba a reclutar a alguien que estaba lesionado, esperé hasta enero para que hicieran por lo menos una invitación al campamento juvenil pero no llegó nada, así que para mayo estaba empacando mis cosas, el año pasado fue mi primer año aquí.

—Sorprendete —murmuró Hinata. Y abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Y eres ya titular?

Tooru que bebía miró al pelirrojo y alejó la botella de sus labios para que la sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente fuera visible para el menor que supo interpretar aquel gesto, demasiados años siguiendo los pasos del armador del Seijou como para que un gesto como ese le fuera impuesto sin conocer su significado. Un ardor de admiración, esperanza y celos brilló dentro del más joven que no dijo nada más. Aunque no podía dejar de ver al castaño, sorprendido por la coincidencia de estar, no solo ahí haciendo fila al Salón H del WTC de San Diego, sino de estar en el mismo país, estudiando en la misma universidad y jugando para el mismo equipo. Y entonces un flechazo lo cruzó de pecho a espalda y entreabrió sus labios. La fila empezó a avanzar y la mano de Oikawa hizo avanzar al pelirrojo que caminó sin oponer resistencia.

—Falta Hanzel —anunció Hinata.

—¿Se fue con su novia, no?

—Sí.

Oikawa puso los ojos blancos y rezó un: "Que inocente, Enano". Que de enano no tenía nada. Medían casi lo mismo, Oikawa seguía siendo más alto que el menor y seguramente daría un último estirón antes de alcanzar su altura adulta, sin embargo, Tooru dudaba cambiar de apodo aún si Hinata de la nada aumentaba otros treinta centímetros y le rebasaba.

Darth Vader y Hinata caminaron por el estrecho pasillo hasta que toparon de frente con alguien del Staff que estaba acomodando a los asistentes, y les indicó que les tocaría en la parte media de la fila de sillas central frente a escenario, es decir, a tres filas de ellos se encontraba la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa donde se sentarían actores principales y el director a cargo de la entrega.

—Oikawa-san —murmuró Hinata, había un susurro colectivo por parte de los fans mientras la expectativa crecía.

—¿Hmp?

—¿Tuviste algo que ver para que yo esté aquí?

—¿Aquí dónde?

—En la UCLA.

El pelirrojo meditó sus palabras y lo observó.

—No me des tantos créditos, renacuajo, si por mí fuera te hubiera dejado en algún otro equipo rival para acabar contigo, cobrar mi venganza… no tuve nada que ver —aunque en parte, la decisión del entrenador y del reclutador nació después de ver el asombroso desempeño de Oikawa como jugador japonés, a su vez ver la repetición del torneo en Holanda y los vídeos de las finales de las nacionales—. El entrenador me preguntó si te conocía… yo le di mi apreciación, Hinata —dijo arrogante Oikawa y su rostro se giró para ver de forma directa al que estaba a su lado antes de que las luces descendieran de forma paulatina—. Le dije que eras la clase de jugador que solo los idiotas y valientes se atreven enfrentar cuando estás en tu mejor forma… —una ovación de aplausos y chirridos bañó la sala al tiempo que la oscuridad completa cubría el rostro de Oikawa. El presentador apareció y Hinata se quedó callado mirando al frente.

Sería un buen espectáculo de ver, lo supo por medio de su corazón que palpitaba desbordado en emociones contrariadas.

.

 **Cronopios del autor:** ¡Hyo, mazapanes! Me da mucho gusto verlos, esta vez no tardé tanto como pensé que lo haría. El día de ayer tuve un evento grande y no pude actualizar en la semana porque el evento me absorbió por completo. Espero les guste esta nueva entrega. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que he estado recibiendo de parte de todos ustedes. Les cuento rápidamente, acabo de abrir un fanpage en FB que funge como mi blog/vídeo blog, estoy subiendo cositas y demás relacionadas con los fandoms donde estoy. En los siguientes meses estaré haciendo un giveaway de un tomo físico de Haikyuu! Así que den like, y estén al pendiente de los eventos. Me encuentran como " " o (Diagonal)TiaYukiona. Espero nos estemos viendo por ahí.

Sobre el capítulo, pues... todos los fragmentos de "poemas" y "textos" en la parte de Kageyama pertenecen a mi escritor favorito: Charles Bukowski. Amo a ese hombre, dios. Y bueno desde hace mucho tiempo le tenía muchas MUCHAS ganas a escribir esa escena de la Comic-Con. Voy cada dos años, vivo cerca de San Diego, así que estar ahí, es una cosa de locos. Cada vez que es temporada de Comic-Con la ciudad se vuelve loca y no paro de pensar que Oikawa sería feliz ahí.

¡Muchas gracias por los favs, reviews y follows, hacen mi vida feliz!

St. Yukiona.

Que los ama de corazón, tripa y sesos.


	17. Del mismo lado de la red

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Es Yaoi. No mariqueen que no se los advertí. +18. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** Mis mazapanes, les traigo actualización de este fic que bueno, no sé que decirles, solo recordarles de verdad de verdad que es un KageHina. ¿Vale? Tenganlo en mente. Espero lo disfruten. Yo disfrute escribiendo esto a pesar de que no hay mucha "acción". Bueno. Sólo disfruten y me dicen que tal. Nos vemos en dos semanas. ¡Gracias por leer! Por cierto, ¿ya les dije que tengo un blog en fb? Subo todo lo que me encuentro en línea de los bebés, tanto de este fandom como el de YoI. Si quieren seguirme es Diagonal St. Yukiona. Gracias por su apoyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **17**.- **Del mismo lado de la red.**

Como Oikara había predicho Hanzel y Susan no se aparecieron el resto de la jornada. El americano envió un mensaje disculpándose, y pidiéndole que se vieran en cierto restaurante para comer. Sin embargo Shoyo no pudo dejar de pensar el pésimo amigo que había resultado ser el americano. Le había importado mierda dejarlo en un lugar extraño a él solo, o quizás el setter sabía que Oikawa estaba cerca. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Qué todo fuera una treta para reunirlos? En todo caso, Oikawa resultó ser mejor compañía de la que había esperado, fuera de la cancha era pesado y un poco borde pero su conversación jamás era aburrida. La mayor parte del tiempo hablaba sobre él y sobre cómo había obtenido un lugar entre los títulares en menos de seis meses, cualquiera lo habría tachado de vanidoso o egocéntrico pero para Hinata la conversación de Tooru sólo eran tips y recomendaciones para lograr su cometido de volver a jugar con un número oficial sobre su pecho.

El resto del día caminaron, entraron a varias pláticas, vieron avances de películas occidentales y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en persona varias celebridades, entre ellas a Takeshi Obata, ilustrador de obras como Bakuman y Death Note, para efectos prácticos el mangaka había estado en la gran Comic-con como promoción del fiasco de remake había hecho Netflix con una de sus obras. " _La película fue un desastre, pero de todo lo malo pasó algo bueno y es que logramos conocer a Takeshi Obata-sensei"_ dijo Oikawa mientras que veía la firma del mangaka sobre el número 13 de _Bakuman_ , otra obra del mismo autor. Lo guardó en su morral que había crecido exponencialmente conforme las horas pasaron. Hinata siguió pensando en lo que el mayor dijo incluso cuando llegaron hasta el Denni's donde se reunieron Hanzel, su novia, Oikawa y él para comer.

El pelirrojo no presto atención al detalle de que ni Hanzel ni su novia se sorprendieron de ver al castaño, aunque no evitaron aplaudir el excelente cosplay que llevaba encima. Mismo que terminó por quitarse en el baño del restaurante que estaba atestado de gente disfrazada y otros con motivos n su vestimenta referente a la cultura geek.

—Mañana es la zombie-walk en el estadio de los Charger's. ¿Vamos a ir? —pregunto Oikawa sorbiendo soda de una pajilla, tenía el pescado a la Batman que había ordenado.

Hinata iba por su segunda hamburguesa y escuchaba la conversación con atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Es una caminata que hace la gente de forma masiva disfrazada de zombies o exterminadores, y culmina en el estadio de fut americano —explicó Hanzel.

—Se pone súper interesante —contó Oikawa.

—¿Has venido antes Oikawa-san?

—El año pasado, llegué en abril, así que tuve oportunidad de comprar boletos, aunque la Zombie Walk no tiene costo… no sabía muchas cosas y terminé perdiéndome de muchas otras cosas pero… en esta ocasión estoy decidido a disfrutar al máximo la comic-con —afianzó el castaño totalmente decidido mientras empuñaba sus manos. A Hinata le brillaron los ojos debido a la determinación y Hanzel no pudo evitar carcajearse. Tooru se quejó amargamente y ofendido empezó a pelear con el americano. Ante esto Hinata y Susan no pudieron evitar unirse a las carcajadas, y de todo el establecimiento se volvieron el grupo más bullicioso.

.

—¿Está bien que me quedé contigo? —preguntó Oikawa mientras que Hinata cerraba la puerta de la habitación que amablemente los padres de Hanzel les habían proporcionado, no dejaron que los universitarios tomaran carretera aún cuando Oikawa y Hanzel aseguraron no estar para nada cansados, incluso la bella Susan se ofreció para manejar, pero prueba suficiente de que debían de pasar la noche en el resguardo del hogar fue cuando en medio de la cena (un café con galletas porque estaban demasiado llenos de comida como para comer más) Hanzel se quedó dormido y roncando frente a todos. Hubiese sido peligroso e irresponsable el dejarles ir, por lo cual los cuatro adolescentes accedieron.

—Sí, no hay problema si para ti no hay problema —respondió el pelirrojo mientras se sacaba la cazadora y los zapatos, caminando hacia la mochila con la muda de ropa extra que había llevado "por si acaso"—. Gran Rey, ¿quieres bañarte primero o después?

—Adelante, yo me tardo mucho y no estoy agusto si sé que alguien está en espera —dijo el castaño acomodando su cosplay en una maleta especial que había llevado para guardar capa, mascara, prótesis y demás. Le daba la espalda a Hinata así que no pudo darse cuenta del modo curioso en que el exkarasuno le veía, era como contemplar al sol de frente sin quemarse. ¿Oikawa siempre había sido así de humano?

Podía ver el huesito que daba inicio a toda la vertebra de su espalda gracias a la camisa de tirantes, así como los huesos traseros de los hombros y el corte de cabello cuidadosamente diseñado. Siempre había visto a Oikawa por frente, del otro lado de la red, ahora podía ver lo amplio de su espalda, lo delgado de su cintura, la anchura de sus hombros capaces de destrozarse en un saque, la figura esbelta del cuello y-, se sobresaltó cuando Oikawa se giró bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Ya entraste al baño? —interrogó el mayor, el castaño no había escuchado ni un ruido detalle que se le hizo extraño, al girarse solo encontró la puerta del baño cerrándose casi de golpe—. ¡No azotes la puerta! ¡No estás en tu casa! —riñó el mayor bufando para volver a trabajar en el empaquetado de sus pertenencias.

Dentro del baño, Hinata se sumergió en la bañera de agua caliente, no era igual que en Japón pero le gustaba cerrar los ojos e imaginar que al abrirlos Natsu le estaría gritando que se diera prisa para salir de ahí, que iría a la cama para recostarse y ver su uniforme de Karasuno colgado frente a él. Pero no estaba en Japón, no estaba en su habitación, no tenía la esperanza de volver a ver el gesto fastidiado de Tobio cuando una jugada no saliera como él esperaba. Nada de eso existía ya.

Con ojos cerrados y el agua caliente curando las cicatrices recordó ese primer momento, esa primera vez, que el pánico lo atacó y que desesperado miraba la puerta –también de un baño—y Kageyama sólo le aferraba las manos en las caderas. Con la boca que usualmente utilizaba para maldecir y gritarle abrazando firmemente su miembro, sorbiendo con una fuerza atroz y devastadora que le estaban convirtiendo en sal todos sus huesos.

El "Espera, nos van a descubrir" se quedó probablemente en su pensamiento pues enseguida que Tobio cerró la puerta tras él, se hincó y bajó sus pantalones Hinata olvidó que hasta dentro de su nombre la palabra "sol" existía, después de todo, ahí dentro de ese cubículo todo se nubló a sus ojos. Ese arrebató no había sido repentino, había sentido toda esa tensión acumulándose y mutando silenciosa solo a ojos de ambos durante todo el partido, ese jodido partido había sido el cúmulo de implosión de una tortuosa temporada en la que sus instintos más primitivos se habían estado desafiando y creciendo. Los impulsos que todos los jóvenes de esa edad tienen.

Y en ese momento tenía la cresta de la lengua de Tobio torturando su pene que se calentaba más y más. ¿Cómo de unos roces, unas miradas, unos suspiros y un modo sugerente para limpiar el sudor del cuello y el vientre había terminado con ambos encerrados en el baño del deportivo y el aferrando sus manos a su boca para no dejar ir un solo gemido?

En un punto tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de Tobio pues estaba a punto de caerse, rodar y revolcarse de la conmoción y las pulsaciones que nacían en su pecho y se dispersaban por todos lados pero se concentran en sus testículos. La adrenalina de escuchar el ruido a la lejanía de las personas andar hace que la dopamina se disperse por su sistema nervioso. La boca se vuelve agua y fluídos espesos antes de que las manos de Tobio lo aferraran con mayor fortaleza.

No comprendía como no estaba ya tirado en el piso convulsionando desmayado. Los labios de Kageyama ejercen una presión mayor, y su lengua envuelve por completo el miembro mientras que se empuja y no sabe en qué momento Kageyama se volvió tan jodidamente bueno en eso, ¿Será que también se la ha pasado viendo vídeos pornográficos hasta que explota en su mano e imagina que esos en pantalla eran ellos dos? Muy probablemente, lo imaginó, lo supo cuando sus ojos chocan por breve segundos antes que el eco del placer le acalambre hasta los pies y llegue hasta su cerebro haciendo retumbar.

Cada poro de su piel se le socofó al grado que el calor lo contiene en su vientre, en sus ojos. Fue incapaz de pensar en algo más, de emitir algún ruido humano o hilar al menos un movimiento que no fueran espasmos copiosos. Los meses de duro entrenamiento parecían caer de pronto sobre sus hombros y solo después hay un insano silencio que nunca antes había estado ahí. Su cuerpo se movió contra la boca de Kageyama, al cual le escurría la saliva por la comisura de los labios pero éste lo aferró con dureza para que no se moviera, para que no se meciera ni embistiera, era él quien llevaba el control en esa primera ocasión, quería dejar una marca que acompañara a Hinata para siempre.

—Es-espera —suplicó apenas audible Hinata tratando de deshacer ese amarre húmedo cuando sintió el escarmiento recorrerle los múslos, el vientre, el pecho y cundir su vientre una vez más. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

El cuerpo se le contrajo en absoluto placer y un doloros –pero placentero—primer orgasmo terminó por explotar en tibia y amarga semilla. Tobio ni siquiera se inmuto, él fue testigo del modo en que se tensaba por completo el otro en el agarre, cómo empujaba inconscientemente y como los ruidos guturales que Hinata había estado sofocando se volvían más profundos. Quitó la boca casi de inmediato que ésta fue invadida por la furiosa descarga. Aunque una buena parte acabó en sus bocas y sus labios, un último escurrimiento goteó hacia el piso donde escupió el resto. Tuvo que sostener a Hinata porque se le deshacía por completo incapaz de mantenerse de pie.

A Hinata la visión se le volvió un borrón sin comprender cómo terminó viendo el techo del baño y después se tuvo que cubrir la boca como aquel día para que Oikawa en la habitación no lo escuchara gemir mientras se masturbaba pensando en Tobio haciéndole una felación en los baños del auditorio de Sendai. Menudo recuerdo llegaba en ese preciso instante.

Su mano no daba tregua mientras el semen escurrió manchando el agua de la bañera que había llenado. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y reproducir en su cabeza las amables palabras del que había sido (que siempre sería) su primer gran y único amor: Idiota, ¿no pudiste esperar un poco más?

El pulso le tembló contra su miembro al tanto hundía su cuerpo por completo en la bañera y esperaba que todo recuerdo se ahogara por un instante entre semen y agua.

¿Tobio se masturbaría recordándose junto a él?

.

El camino de regreso a Los Ángeles fue más reconfortante puesto que fue de día. Hinata pudo ver la carretera y como el paisaje era totalmente diferente a lo que había en casa. Oikawa hizo un par de acotaciones acerca de las cadenas de comida rápida, sobre los sembradíos vacíos de fresa por los que cruzaban y una planta nuclear que estaba en las costas pasando por San Clemente, un sitio controlado por la patrulla fronteriza donde todos los automovilistas debían detenerse y mostras sus documentos, los japoneses no eran el blanco de aquellos oficiales que vestidos de verde militar y mirada seria buscaban indicios de droga o armas, el blanco de ellos eran los indocumentados con apariencia latina que podría poner en riesgo su nación.

Aunque le hubiera querido seguir escuchando la conversación de Hanzel, Oikawa y la novia del primero, Hinata se quedó dormido y fue despertado por el americano cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento del campus, le recordó que la practica comenzaba a las 3.00 pm, y que debía de comer y descansar, aún tenía un par de horas para dormir.

Sin embargo, cuando despertó de su siesta, abrumado y adolorido por haberse quedado dormido en el piso de su alcoba, se dio cuenta que faltaban dos minutos para las tres, y que si no apresuraba llegaría tarde a su primer día entrenando. Por suerte tenía todo arreglado: ropa deportiva, mochila y zapatillas para duela. El problema fue llegar hasta la cancha de los Bruins, la TD, pero ahí un empleado le dijo que en entrenamiento regular todos los Bruins se veían en el gimnasio universitario que estaba cruzando la calle.

El manchón naranja cruzó la mentada calle y tuvo que andar todavía un poco más pues el gimnasio estaba bordeado por una arboleda de frondosas copas que cubrían del sol pero daban una sensación de sofóco general. Llegó sudando hasta la puerta del gimnasio únicamente para quedar sin aliento: Techos altos, la luz del sol entrando por sendos ventanales en la parte superior, seis canchas de vóley y una duela reluciente que chillaba con los pasos apresurados de grupos de jugadores que se dedicaban a calentar para iniciar la practica. El corazón le latió tan fuerte como aquella primera vez en que había pisado el gimnasio del Karasuno. Sintió unas irremediables ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. Lentamente se adentró mojando sus labios, ansioso. La gran diferencia entre aquella vez y esa es que no habría un malhumorado Kageyama por el cual lo echaran en ese primer día.

"Mírame"

Aspiró fuerte y dejó ir el aliento. En Japón Tobio se estaba esforzando, él lucharía su propia guerra desde una trinchera diferente.

"Pero mírame que no voy a perder, yo te estoy mirando, aquí"

Tocó su pecho y volvió a tragar saliva. Antes de bufar y fijarse donde dejar sus cosas, debía empezar a calentar, o preguntar cuáles eran los pasos a seguir, después de todo era el primer día del resto de su vida.

—Bienvenido, Pulgarcito —dijo Oikawa que aparecía desde un lateral. Llevaba la frente sudada al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. La camisa blanca parecía adherida a su piel a pesar que del cuello iba ancha y se podían ver sus clavículas.

—¡Gran rey! —saludó Hinata mientras hacía una gran reverencia.

—No me llames así —solicitó el japonés.

—Entonces por favor no me llame "Pulgarcito".

—Vale, con "Oikawa" está bien ¿de acuerdo, Sho-chan? —la cadera del castaño se ladeó y Hinata solo sonrió algo derrotado.

—¡Hinata! ¡Ven acá! ¡Deja de holgazanear! —gritó el entrenador Max mientras que el pelirrojo corría para reportarse.

Fue presentado al equipo completo. Había alrededor de veinte personas, más otras veinte que se congregaba más atrás.

—Es Shoyo Hinata, viene de Japón y actualmente está en el departamento de literatura, su especialidad es ser bloqueador, trátenlo bien. ¡Bruins!

—¡Bruins! —gimió el equipo completo como bienvenida y Hinata sonrió agradecido. Se alivió en reconocer algunas caras, así que no fue para nada atemorizante como pensó que sería. Hanzel enseguida se acercó para entregarle la orden de entrenamiento. Practicaban cinco días a la semana, sólo el miércoles y el domingo descansaban. Aunque debían de ir al gimnasio diariamente a cumplir dos horas de maquinas.

—Te iré pasando tu programa en la semana, no desesperes ¿de acuerdo?

—No hay problema —contestó Hinata sonriendo al americano que lo dejó con Oikawa pues él se había ocupado—. Hay variedad entre los jugadores —dijo Hinata mientras que empezaba a hacer elongación. Oikawa a su lado bebía de su energética parecía bastante animado.

—Sí, la mayoría son alumnos que vienen becados o que ingresaron por el lado académico a la universidad pero buscando entrar al equipo, en total somos treinta y cinco en matricula pero solo quince son llamados como titulares —explicó Oikawa—. Los lunes y los sábados entrenamos juntos, los jueves y los viernes entrenamos por separado: el equipo titular y el segundo equipo —contó Oikawa—. Hay tres colocadores, pero yo soy el titular, Hanzel es mi suplente y Rett es el del segundo equipo —señaló a un castaño con pintas de americano que estaba colocando para un grupo de chicos.

—Ya veo, ¿quién el as? —quiso saber el exKarasuno y Oikawa enarcó la ceja.

—Aquí no estás en la provincia chico pueblerino —murmuró Hanzel dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su tabla de anotaciones, siguió de largo.

—Pff… siempre tirando a grande, eso me gusta, Chibi.

—Y sigues con los apodos raros… —masculló Hinata incorporándose.

—¿Así que eres otro súper genio como Tooru? —cuestionó alguien que llegaba. Otro integrante más que con una sonrisa ofreció su mano, Hinata la recibió también sonriendo—. Soy Julian.

—Un placer, Shoyo —se presentó—. Y no diría que soy un genio… Oikawa-san está a otro nivel —expresó sincero el pelirrojo. Julian y los otros dos chicos que lo acompañaban rieron divertidos. Era verdad, a esas alturas, después de un año aún era excitante ver a Oikawa acoplarse perfectamente al juego de cada uno de ellos, era mágico verlo jugar desde afuera de la cancha, enigmatico y bello.

—Otro japonés —comentó al que habían señalado como colocador—. Steve Rett.

—Shoyo Hinata —indicó en voz baja ligeramente abrumado pues el aura que el otro expedía era bastante desagradable aunque no quería formarse malas impresiones de momento.

—Estuviste en Holanda hace tres años, pero no jugaste la final por salud ¿no es así?

—Sí —repuso Hinata sin titubear. Oikawa se mantenía en silencio mirándose las uñas—. Tuve que regresar a Japón.

—Hmp. Gran equipo el que está formando el entrenador —escupió el colocador con cierto desdén—. No te ofendas, Shoyo, pero ahora parecemos más como una especie de circo de inadaptados que no pudieron hacer nada más en otros equipos y por eso terminamos aquí… tenemos talento pero también tenemos limitantes, por lo tanto si perdemos no nos veremos tan mal —explicó Rett con una sonrisa torcida.

—No le hagas caso, Sho-chan, se siente miserable con su vida porque tú serás titular y él ya casi sale de la universidad y apenas ha jugado dos juegos oficiales —intervino algún modo Hinata se sintió aliviado cuando observó que intervenía el otro japonés pero igual se tensó cuando sus brazos pasaron por sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo suavemente dejando su rostro a la altura del propio. Tooru pertenecía a una extraña especie de individuos que eran sumamente buenos para provocar sentimientos confusos y mayormente negativos en las personas, así como Kuroo Tetsuro era el rey de la provocación, Tooru lo era del amor/odio, con él no había puntos medios sencillamente lo amabas o lo odiabas, y por lo visto su trabajo en L.A. había consistido en volverse el rival a vencer haciéndose ver como el villano en la ecuasión, se estaba llevando las palmas, el rostro de Rett había empezado a impregnarse de desprecio absoluto.

—¿El enano titular? ¿Y qué más Tooru? ¿Quién va a apostar con un enano con enfermo que deja finales? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Asma? ¿Colesterol?

—No es asma, y si me lo preguntas… yo haré que Sho-chan sea titular… —dijo convencido el excapitán del Seijoh mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su cadera, ladeando la misma—. Vamos, Sho-chan… hay algo que vi una vez y siempre quise hacer… —canturreó empezando a caminar hacia la cancha mientras tomaba uno de los balones.

Hinata parpadeó confundido, hizo una respetuosa reverencia al resto de sus senpais y corrió detrás del Gran Rey.

—Antes con el Karasuno, Tobio y el señor Refrescante hacían un toque de dos tiempos cambiando al armador… —susurró Oikawa mientras se acomodaba con el balón recargado a su cadera.

—¿Señor refrescante? ¿Armador? ¡Suga-san!

—Sí, bueno… ese pase… es efectivo porque son dos armadores que si bien Tobio no era experimentado, compensaba esa insipiente falta de experiencia con su ridícula precisión para rematar, además de que podía defender sin preocuparse de que no pudiera colocar para que rematara. Ese Tobio podía hacer casi cualquier cosa aunque no era para nada lindo.

—Es decir, era talentoso —murmuró Hanzel.

—¡Silencio! Fue lo que dije.

—No, no dijiste eso —azuzó Hanzel escribiendo en su libreta estaba escuchándolos desde el asiento plegable que estaba a pies de la cancha.

—¡Fue lo que dije! Tobio es "talentoso"—recitó sin evitar disfrazar su odio y envidia, había estado yendo a terapia y el primer paso era aceptar sus sentimientos tal cual eran. Sus sentimientos hacia Tobio eran odio y envidia pura—. La cosa es que lo rehice con Hanzel por aquí y lo mejoramos… Hanzel tiene una ridícula precisión como la de Tobio pero a diferencia de tu novio…

—Kageyama-kun no es mi novio.

Oikawa afiló la mirada y sonrió socarrón.

—Bueno, Tobio-kun~ y Hanzel se diferencian en que Hanzel es observador… somos iguales… con tu llegada, recuerdo perfectamente tu función: la carnada definitiva… entonces pensé "Oikawa, y si fuera posible que en vez de una carnada fueran tres carnadas, si en vez de que fuera un punto de dos, fuera un punto de tres" —hizo botar el balón—. Las posibilidades se multiplicarían y dejaríamos el campo libre para los animales que rematan a base de instinto y fuerza bruta —señaló a los middle blocker americanos que había más atrás descansando.

—¡Tooru! —se quejaron y el aludido los ignoró.

—Sin embargo… para ello, necesitamos algo, que pulas tus habilidades y que adquieras nuevas… —sentenció a los ojos de un extasiado Hinata que no perdía detalle de la boca de Tooru que se movía. La forma en que se moviera era simétrica.

Era la primera vez que se fijaba Shoyo, pero Tooru tenía un pequeño lunar cerca del labio inferior, casi como un puntito de tinta hecho sin querer en clase. ¿Es qué era eso? No, en definitiva era un lunar, lo sabía porque Oikawa tendía a mojarse los labios después de hablar mucho y el puntito no se borraba. Tuvo curiosidad. ¿Cuántos lunares habría escondidos? Negó cuando notó que los ojos castaños le miraban de forma acusadora.

—Lo siento.

—Espabila, Sho-chan, espabila —ordenó el castaño—. Cómo sea… aprenderás a colocar.

— ¿El qué?

—Que tú aprenderás a colocar… para hacer un punto de tres necesitamos tres colocadores… quizás apestes al principio pero lograste pulir tus habilidades durante la escuela media en tan solo unos meses… ahora aprenderás a colocar y podremos sacar al equipo del hoyo donde está…

Recibió un balón directo en la cabeza y todos empezaron a hacer burla. Oikawa se giró haciendo un mohín recibiendo una lluvia de balones que acabó todo en carcajadas.

—Pero antes, iniciaremos con los saques. Para tener oportunidad de hacer colocación debemos tener oportunidad mediante un saque poderoso —inquirió Oikawa pasándole el balón a Hinata—. Déjame ver qué tienes… espero y hayas mejorado en todo este tiempo.

El exKarasuno hizo rebotar varias veces el balón mientras se acostumbraba al peso de las miradas sobre él, jamás había sido tímido pero había pasado un tiempo desde que se sentía juzgado, valorado, su sentimiento y combustible siempre había sido la motivación de seguir adelante, ahora tenía la oportunidad y desde donde estaba, a un costado Oikawa lo observaba fijamente y suspiró al ver un saque normal. Intrascendental. Común. Había caído directo al otro lado de la red dentro de la cancha pero hasta ahí. Tooru enarcó la ceja y bufó.

—Ve por el balón —regañó Oikawa mientras que caminaba hasta donde se realizaban los saques. Cuando Hinata regresó la cátedra dio inicio. Tooru explicó de forma bastante completa un paso a paso detallado para hacer un saque con salto. La posición del cuerpo y la cantidad de fuerza que se debía de imprimir en el golpe. Hinata escuchaba todo con atención y entonces lo recordó, Kageyama le había contado que durante la escuela media había tenido un encontronazo con Oikawa debido a que le había pedido que le enseñara a sacar. El mayor estuvo a segundos de golpearle, así que ahora Shoyo pensaba detenidamente qué era lo que había hecho cambiar al Gran Rey. ¿Por qué ahora quería enseñarle a él a servir?

"Una vez escuché que Iwaizumi-san le dijo a Oikawa-san "Los seis somos más fuertes juntos", al principio no comprendí pues era algo obvio". Y claro que lo era, pensó Hinata. La segunda revelación llegó de golpe dándose cuenta que ahora no estaba más frente a Oikawa, sino a su lado, del mismo lado de la red. Y justo como le acababa de decir: Potenziar tu juego.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —el aroma a sudor de Oikawa, sus mejillas rojas por el calor, los antebrazos hinchados por las recepciones y las tiras adhesivas de colores que se adivinaban por el ancho de su camisa. Todo eso que no se veía cuando era el Gran rey de la cancha que podía causar terror en sus adversarios, justo ahí, en ese lado de la red con ropa deportiva ligeramente desgastada y no el brillante uniforme oficial, era el trasbambalinas del monstruo.

—Sí, lo entiendo —Oikawa Tooru era humano. Sí Oikawa Tooru era capaz de ser así de genial, Hinata Shoyo también podía hacerlo.

—Entonces hazlo.

Claro que lo haría.

.

No había un solo músculo de su espalda o abdomen que no doliera. Todo había sido restructurado por esa infernal practica, Oikawa no era un contendiente que se tomara a la ligera, siendo un compañero era aún peor. No dejaba mínimo detalle al azar. "Mañana te toca practicar con los chicos de la segunda división, así que no estarás en el entrenamiento, por lo tanto debemos de aprovechar todo lo que podamos los lunes y los viernes que tenemos entrenamiento en conjunto, y los sábado podemos ir a algún lugar a entrenar. Los domingos no, porque son los días que estudió, así que depende de ti seguir o no mi ritmo, ¿de acuerdo, Pulgarcito?". Debía de reconocer que le iba mejor que lo llamara "Sho-chan" a Pulgarcito, porque a como lo veía Hinata de "Pulgarcito" ya no le quedaba nada aunque Tooru fuese aún centímetros más altos. Aunque si lo podían sobre balanza, Tobio seguía siendo aún más alto con una espalda fuerte y ámplia. Suspiró para borrar de su cabeza toda clase de pensamientos y no terminar empalmado ahí mismo, debía de regresarle a Hanzel su toalla, así que tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó con calma frente a la madera oscura. La puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro de Oikawa con una mascarilla exfoliante de color menta, además de una tira para despejar el rostro evitando que los mechones castaños dieran contra su rostro.

—Lo siento… buscaba a Han —dijo Hinata mientras que Oikawa se quitaba los auriculares. Entonces Shoyo recordó que Oikawa y Hanzel compartían habitación.

—Sho-chan, adelante —lo invitó a pasar mientras que hacía a un lado un balón de volley que estaba por ahí estorbando.

El menor entró con calma mientras sostenía una bolsa de cartón mirando con detenimiento el lugar.

—¿Dices que buscaba a Han? Salió con Susan hace un buen rato, dudo que vaya a regresar —comentó el japonés mientras que se sentaba en la cama donde tenía desperdigada sus hojas de estudio.

—Oh bueno, entonces me voy.

—¿Quieres un pocky? —preguntó mientras le ofrecía uno de la caja roja.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —interrogó Hinata totalmente asombrado acercándose a tomar uno.

—En la Comic con, también había puestos de boyos y ramen —Oikawa notó como el rostro del menor se descontentaba por la información y enarcó la ceja—. Pero aquí en Los Ángeles hay un barrio "japonés" donde podemos conseguir lo más cercano a comida de allá —contó—. Si quieres en el próximo descanso podemos ir —ofreció.

—Eso suena bien —dijo con una sonrisa suave Hinata mientras masticaba el dulce rompinéndolo con los dientes y masticándolo. Ambos se quedaron callados. Hinata mirando sus pantunflas color naranja y Oikawa mirando los apuntes regados. Se rascó debajo de la barbilla. Si no había un tema como el volley de por medio parecía que no había mucho más de que hablar, sin embargo estaban ahí los dos extranjeros buscando puntos en común porque era solitario estar cada cual en su propia silenciosa habitación.

—¿Cómo siguió lo de tu cáncer? —soltó Oikawa y Hinata parpadeó confundido, sonrió de inmediato.

—Totalmente eliminado, aunque los doctores me piden que me haga pruebas cada tanto para asegurarse que no regrese, si dio una vez puede dar otra vez —contó con calma aún sosteniendo la bolsa de cartón contra su pecho.

—Bueno… piensa que eres afortunado —Oikawa se sentó en el borde de la cama sin dejar de verlo. Ante la expresión de duda de Hinata tuvo que agregar—. En un mundo paralelo hay una versión de ti mismo con cáncer avanzado y agonizando.

—¿Mundo paralelo? —Shoyo ladeó el rostro confundido.

—Sí… son como realidades alternas —explicó Tooru torciendo los labios antes de tomar el pequeño pizarrón donde solía anotar las formulas más complicadas para explicárselas así mismo y poder comprender. En ésta borró las anotaciones y empezó a hacer diagramas fáciles donde explicaba cosas como mundos alternos, realidades probables, todo ocurriendo al mismo tiempo pero con variaciones tan pequeñas pero que eran capaces de alterar toda la conformación de la realidad como la conocían.

En algún punto ambos terminaron sentando en el piso mientras que el pequeño diagrama se convertía en árboles mentales y dibujos detrás de las hojas de estudio de Oikawa, los ojos de Hinata solo eran capaces de seguir el movimiento del entusiasma que el castaño presentaba y sonreía o reía o dejaba de respirar según su nivel de asombro e inocencia.

A Oikawa le chiflaba hablar sobre reencarnaciones, sobre la vida en otros planetas, sobre las posibilidades en el universo, lo que se perdía y se ganaba cuando había un transplante de corazón, y sobre la mitocondria a la que pocos prestaban atención, sobre el borde del universo, sobre la vida, sobre la muerte, sobre lo maravilloso que se sentía el rematar y la frustración que siempre quedaba al finalizar un partido, aunque existiese una victoria a favor y solo existiera un poco de voluntad firme pues toda había quedado en el duelo, sobre lo brillante de las estrellas y lo que ocultaba la luna del otro lado suyo, porque a pesar que no era letrado en filosofía y esas artes más oscuras que tenían que ver con la humanidad, en el fondo Tooru sospechaba que la humanidad era así de compleja e interesante.

Jamás, debía de reconocerlo, en su vida durante la preparatoria llegó a sospechar que sentarse frente a frente con Hinata iba a ser de pronto tan satisfactorio. Era cierto, la cabeza del camarón estaba llena de voleibol pero no cerraba sus oídos a su voz y respondía con entuciasmo cada vez que Oikawa decía algo que él desconocía, preguntaba con auténtica curiosidad sobre lo que estaba hablando para después sencillamente reír a carcajadas o abrir sus ojos con desmesura. Apretar el corazón y seguir atento a cada palabra, porque para temas complejos lo mejor era un alma simple que lograra a captar lo maravilloso del todo.

El corazón se le inchó al castaño cuando Hinata se rió de forma cantarina cuando le contó sobre su teoría de los unicornios y el mar, y ambos descubrieron entonces que en realidad Oikawa había visto una película en su infancia y esa idea no era propia sino sacada de dicho largometraje, y asumiendo su error se había puesto rojo y Hinata había estallado a reír. En cualquier otro momento se hubiese enfadado el mayor, pero con Hinata entendía que existía una risa de burla que no era dañina que era natural, y que hacía bien, y te invitaba a reír con ella, acompañarla para que no cayera sola.

—¿Sabes qué me gusta? —dijo Hinata mientras se volvía a recostar sobre la manta viendo las estrellas. Oikawa espero con paciencia, si decía que el volley lo iba a golpear porque eso había quedado claro desde la vez primera que se habían conocido y ahora sentía curiosidad sobre esa pequeña existencia.

—¿Qué te gusta, Sho-chan?

—Las copas de los árboles en otoño.

El exlíder del Seijou hizo su boca en una perfecto "o", sinceramente sorprendido, a cualquiera le gustaban los retoños de sakura o las flores en pleno esplendor, a otros las ramas congeladas de los árboles en invierno, algunos más la frescura del verano que hacía que el verde de las hojas se volviera más vivos, pero las flores secas del otoño.

—¿Eres un anciano o algo así? —preguntó Oikawa molestando al menor. Hinata se rió.

—No lo sé… —confesó sin dejar de reír—. Cuando estuve en Holanda fue en otoño.

—Claro, cuando fuiste con el equipo de Hanzel —recordó que sabía toda la anécdota de boca del propio armador americano, así como de otro amigo más de él que también había ido a la travesía pero estudiaba en otra universidad.

—Sí, fue un gran otoño… también me recuerda a la primera vez que me besé con Tobio —inquirió apretando suavemente los labios.

Oikawa guardó silencio respetando de pronto ese flechazo de dolor que surcó el rostro que poco a poco había perdido los rasgos infantiles para ganar las señas particulares de un joven adulto.

—Tú eras muy popular con las chicas, ¿no, Oikawa-san?

—Sí, algo así —se sentó recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas para recargar su barbilla de esa zona—. Sin embargo, te puedo decir que hoy en día recuerdo el rostro de pocas, casi de ninguna —era triste y quizás ellas llorarían si escuchaban eso de boca del armador pero era la verdad. No quería contaminar el ambiente tan puro y triste que se había formado con una mentira o alguna pose prefabricada desde antes—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quería saber… cómo se hace para olvidar.

Hubo un silencio fuerte, cargado. Emotivo. Que obligó a ambos a mirar hacia la misma estrella sin saberlo, rezaban al mismo santo y ninguno de los dos mencionaría después de esa noche el llanto en mutis que brotó por sus ojos mojando las mejillas y el sereno que los acompañó.

En algún momento, no supieron cuál de los dos fue, pero fue cuando notaron que el alba le alcanzó la espalda a Oikawa y el rostro de Hinata se iluminó de naranja y dorado. Fue tiempo para que Hinata regresara a su dormitorio y la habitación de Oikawa se quedara vacio con el eco de dos corazones rotos.

¿Cómo se hace para olvidar?

—Cuando lo sepas… también me dices.

.

El entrenamiento vespertino terminó satisfactoriamente mientras que secaba el sudor de su frente. La ventaja de jugar para una universidad es que los asistentes eran los que recogían el equipo, al menos cuando era entrenamiento formal, cuando era semiformal él también tenía que limpiar, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, lo iba haciendo desde primaria que se había interesado por jugar al volley, sin embargo, cuando acababas de entrenar de forma tan rigurosa como lo hacían en la universidad T: músculos hecho bola, tendones palpitantes y sudor que no dejaba de escurrir, lo último que querías era recoger balones, quitar redes y pasar la jerga por la duela. Prefería ir a sufrir un rato a regaderas y después ponerse las llamativas cintas de colores para los músculos, un viaje de media hora en autobús hasta los dormitorios y morir en la cama, el infierno era mejor lugar, pues ésta era demasiado blanca, pero una demasiada dura jodería más. Para un auténtico apasionado los momentos de sufrimiento eran mayores a los de la satisfacción, pero todo ese dolor y angustia eran los que las victorias y alegrías fuesen únicas, inolvidables, no sólo hablaba del deporte, claro que no, también hablaba de otras cosas como el amor.

En él aún existía la esperanza que un día los caminos del destino los hicieran cruzarse. Que no fuese necesario juntar las mil plumas del cuervo para que el deseo que su corazón guardaba se volviera realidad y la risa de Shoyo le llenara cada herida que hubiera en su corazón.

—Kageyama-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó una de las asistentes femeninas entregándole una botella de agua.

—Sí, gracias —respondió taciturno, tomando el agua y caminando a los vestidores. Respirar dolía el doble de lo normal. ¿Hinata estaría sintiendo como todo quemaba de forma sobrehumana?

Ayame miró con ojos curiosos la espalda amplia y orgullosa del colocador mientras que Hitomi se acercaba con las toallas usadas durante la práctica por los chicos del equipo.

—Es gay —resolvió con cierto asco la mayor a la chica que de un brinco miró sorprendida a su senpai—. Los primeros partidos estuvo en la banca porque el entrenador es homofóbico y se enteró que Kageyama-senpai salía con uno de sus excompañeros.

—Oh —sus labios remarcaron una perfecta "o" y no hubo más conversación.

Afuera Kageyama esperaba que Nishinoya se diera prisa para ir juntos hacia la estación y él pudiera volver con sus compañeros de piso. Revisó su móvil, en sus notifiaciones algo se inyecto y propago como cólera cuando en su cuenta personal de Instagram Oikawa había publicado una fotografía de un montón de hojas con dibujos de marcianos, nubes y planetas, pero más allá del reverendo desastre los cabellos naranjas sobresalían en una esquina. Apretó el móvil y decidió avanzar. Avanzar y no mirar hacia atrás.

El hilo rojo del destino sabía si enredarse o alargarse, pero al cabo en algún punto de la eternidad, ambos extremos se volvían a unir.

.

El teléfono sonó varias veces y cuando contestó pudo escuchar una aspiración de aire, ese era Oikawa buscando valor para hablar. Iwaizumi gruñó pero suspiró casi de inmediato. Oikawa supo al otro lado de la línea que tenía luz verde para hacer su pequeño berrinche.

—Bueno, bueno… te llamo para ahorrarte la molestia, te perdono.

—¿Me perdonas? ¿Tú? ¿A mí? —preguntó en un tono que buscaba contenerse, tenía veintitantos años ya no era un niño al que su mejor amigo podía deslumbrar, ni mucho menos se encontraban uno viviendo a lado del otro como para salirse e irle a patear el culo sólo por la buena razón de patearle el culo. Porque por dios, Oikawa era el que "lo perdonaba" por una estupidez que fue culpa de él totalmente y no de Iwaizumi, siendo que era el castaño el que tenía que pedir disculpas pero ese era su estilo, ese había sido el estilo de los dos durante los veinti tantos años que llevaban juntos, y que ilusamente, Iwa-chan creyó en algún momento iba a cambiar, pero por lo visto seguían igual o peor que cuando eran críos.

—Sí, Iwa-chan, te perdonó, porque sé que te va interesar escuchar lo que te voy a contar.

—Tontikawa… dudo mucho que me vaya a interesar el chismorreo de alguno de los tíos que juegan contigo o de tu nueva conquista, por sí no sabías aquí son las tres de la mañana.

—Estás estudiando, Iwa-chan, Aiko-chan te espera en la cama que te ayudé a elegir en un catálogo en línea y que seguramente sigues pagando, estás tan estresado que te aseguro que claro que te interesa lo que voy a decir, porque lo voy a decir solo una vez y no planeo volver a decir.

—Vale… ¿qué es?

—Terminamos, Iwa-chan.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, terminamos, Iwa-chan.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó desde el lado del moreno y pronto más ruido, como el de una puerta ser corrida, después a lo lejos un pitido y el ruido de la ciudad, el ruido de Tokio a las tres de lamañana reposar. Había salido al balcón.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo ahora, Oikawa?

—Desde toda la vida has sido mi mejor amigo, Iwa-chan, y desde el minuto siguiente de que te conozco te amo —lo último fue acompañado de un suspiro largo, agotador, como una cadena que es rota y hace ruido ensordecedor contra el piso que choca pero que después no hay eco ni replicas, un solo golpe certero. Iwaizumi no decía nada más que nada—. No creas que vine a U.S.A. para huir de un amor no correspondido y unilateral, la verdad tú la conoces, aunque fue una decisión egoísta y animada al hecho que tú te fuiste, que tú deliberadamente decidiste ir a otra universidad… no es que esté mal, pero en su momento pensé que Iwa-chan era idiota y no pensaba en mí pero… me he dado cuenta que Iwa-chan me ha amado a su manera, no del modo que yo quiero pero lo ha hecho, y también ha seguido su camino, pero el amor que tienes por mí sigue ahí. El amor que yo siento duele, Iwa-chan porque hasta hoy era un secreto pero…

—Espera, espera, espera, Oikawa. ¿Estás solo? ¿Estás con alguien? —estaba confundido.

—Se acaba de ir Shouyo a dormir, así que aproveche para llamarte y decirte que, terminamos, te amo, pero ya no puedo seguir amándote… te perdonó por no amarme como yo quiero, y te agradezco por amarme como puedes amarme.

—Oikawa… —el moreno estaba contrariado—. Tooru, ¿estás drogado? ¿bebiste?

—No, Iwa-chan pero… es suficiente, necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba que lo supieras y que supieras que ahora, quizás no esté bien, nadie con el corazón roto se recupera tan fácilmente pero si Hinata pudo reponerse de su cáncer, creo que yo podré seguir adelante. Quiero que seas feliz, de corazón, y que siempre te voy a querer, Iwa-chan.

—…

—Bueno, es todo, puedes seguir durmiendo. Sáludame a Aiko-chan, y no te preocupes, nada va a cambiar, ahora todo podrá estar bien.

.

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y colón.**


	18. Cap 18

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Es Yaoi. No mariqueen que no se los advertí. +18. **No beteado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ojo: Salto temporal.**

 **18.- Thirst shop by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis.**

 _Todo podrá estar bien_ , había sido la promesa que Oikawa le lanzara a Iwaizumi una madrugada en verano durante su segundo año de carrera justo para después romperse en llanto revolviéndose con la puta tristeza latiéndole en las venas y el pecho, las cosas de algún modo desde entonces habían estado bien.

Había pasado un año completo desde aquella promesa y aunque la notificación de su celular le dijera que le habían hecho tag en una fotografía donde aparecían Makki, Mattsun, Iwa-chan y la novia de éste último en Disneyland en Tokio no le dolía como le hubiese dolido antes. Ya iba para el tercero año de la carrera y las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente como en todas las cosas. Durante el otoño pasado se había sentado con Hinata a ver las hojas del otoño y escuchar el crujir de éstas cuando los estudiantes apresurados trituraban éstas esperando llegar rápido a su clase. Juntos habían aguardado en silencio esperar que sus corazones sanaran mientras bebían café de Starbucks y galletas Grandma*que Hanzel les llevaba cada vez que visitaba la Target que era el lugar donde las vendían cerca del área de cajas. Eran el único dulce que se les permitía comer entre semana, pues de Lunes a Sábado seguían una estricta dieta. Y las galletas de avena solían ser una especie de moneda entre los jugadores. Quien poseía más galletas era el cabecilla. Hasta que el entrenador los pillara y confiscara todo. ¿Por qué no simplemente ir comprar a la tienda? Porque si el entrenador se daba cuenta te triplicaba el ejercicio físico durante dos semanas y te hacía usar la sudadera de la vergüenza, la cual rezaba: "Pregúntame por qué uso esta sudadera". La vergüenza era justo en el momento en que la gente preguntaba y debías de responder cantando y bailando. Los alumnos de la UCLA conocían la dinámica del sádico entrenador de vóley varonil así que no se tocaban el corazón en ridiculizar a los que llevaran aquella sudadera.

A Hinata le había tocado usarla una vez y había sido el mejor espectáculo de la vida. Sobre todo cuando alguien lo grabó y el vídeo se volvió viral en el campus. Pues no sólo había cantado en inglés sino también en japonés, y hasta hizo un rap en español con palabras que había aprendido con Pedro, uno de los latinos que jugaba con ellos. Oikawa –quien fue el que grabó el vídeo- y Hanzel se habían destornillado de la risa mientras que las chicas que preguntaron solo reían sonrojadas. Cuando Hinata terminó hubo ovación y se volvió entonces famoso. Se llevó incluso una medalla y una invitación a una fiesta de fraternidad de los chicos de la casa Alfa.

Aquella fiesta estuvo bien hasta que Hanzel se metió en un problema y todos terminaron envueltos en una pelea. Hinata jamás en su vida había peleado, salvo con Kageyama, pero fue una experiencia aunque violenta, bastante ilustrativa, una anécdota digna de retratar en una fotografía con el Squad roto por la golpiza recibida. Al día siguiente los moretones, la resaca y esa foto en el instagram de los tres quedó como evidencia, pero cuando se reunieron en el Jack in the box para desayunar no tenían la mínima idea de cómo había comenzado todo. De esas cosas que solo pasan en la universidad, y aunque no tenía nada que ver con el volley, atesoraba el momento en su memoria.

De hecho, justo la mañana del 11 de junio Hinata recordaba esa fiesta, o al menos lo que su cabeza alcanzaba a a procesar pues había quedado bastante borracho, iba a comentar algo al respecto cuando Oikawa alzó la mirada de su celular.

—Economía —soltó el mayor.

—Administración —dijo Hinata lanzando una mirada rápida hacia la persona que caminaba apresurada por la arboleda rumbo al conjunto de edificios que había en el centro, una especie de ciudadela universitaria, fortificada por altos pinos lambertiana y contortas más bajos.

Oikawa y Hinata pusieron cada cual una galleta de sus respectivas latas sobre una servilleta que había entre ambos. La chica sacó su móvil y dobló a la izquierda en la desembocadura donde se desprendían cuatro caminos hacia diferentes edificios.

—Mierda —gruñó Hinata. Oikawa rió y tomó las galletas para guardárselas él—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Alzó los hombros. Si la chica hubiera doblado hacia la derecha Hinata hubiese ganado pues a la derecha se encontraba el edificio de administración mientras que a la izquierda economía, les gustaba jugar a apostar a que facultad iban los estudiantes en ese cruce donde había una banca de herrería donde se sentaban sólo a descansar y a veces tontear sobre alguna película. El 80% de su tiempo lo pasaban juntos, únicamente para ir a sus clases es que no se veían.

—No sé… lo intuí cuando la vi caminar —contestó mientras desviaba su mirada a su teléfono.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se quedó con la mirada clavada en Tooru hasta que éste bajó el móvil.

—Bueno quizás la conozco.

—¡Oikawa! —chilló Hinata—. ¡Eso es trampa! —gritó poniéndose de pie para empujar al castaño que rió ante el ataque del pelirrojo.

—No la conozco, solo coquetee un poco con ella.

—¡Eso es aún peor! —bufó enfadado recogiendo su mochila para guardar sus galletas y tomar su café—. Eres horrible, me voy a clases —anunció, pero se detuvo en el momento en que el gesto de Oikawa cambió ligeramente, se quedó en su lugar observándolo serio—. ¿Te empujé muy fuerte?

—No… sólo recordé a Iwa-chan, es todo.

—Ah… —Hinata desvió la mirada y afirmó—. Vale. Igual me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento más tarde.

—Claro —Oikawa se puso de pie—. Pulgarcito.

El pelirrojo detuvo su andar para encontrarse a Oikawa parado frente a él, cuando el menor abrió la boca para preguntar qué ocurría, el mayor le metió una galleta. Hinata la masticó y bufó enfadado cuando vio que el colocador huía riendo. Hinata suspiró comiéndose la galleta y dando tragos a su café para no ahogarse.

.

El corazón se le seguía agitando al colocador cada vez que pisaba la cancha y la adrenalina le curtía los dedos de su mano cuando debían de girarse para que el árbitro observara en la espalda de los jugadores los números que estarían en cancha. De reojo podía ver perfectamente a Hinata saltar sobre sus pies. Siempre había creído que su capacidad de salto era impresionante, pero con su estatura ahora era un arma mortal, lo sabía por los vídeos de sus partidos en la UCLA como titular, había logrado colarse entre los nombres titulares de los Bruins aunque solo había estado en cinco o seis partidos oficiales. Debía de admitir que los celos le carcomieron al ver que se había vuelto cercano a Oikawa pero también estaba muy plantado en la realidad de que Hinata estaba en L.A. y que él estaba en Japón apunto de patearles el culo a la selección oficial de Brasil.

Había cierta emoción creciente en su pecho. Sobre todo porque el fin de semana pasado los Bruins habían anotado su cuarta victoria en los Juegos Amistosos de Verano de la NCAA. Si su rol de juegos estaba correcto en el siguiente partido que era en dos semanas Hinata iba a jugar. Antes de eso quería ganar para mostrar que él también estaba bien. Que no se había quedado estancado y podía seguir peleando aunque le hiciera falta parte de su corazón.

 _—¿Puedes decir que tienes algún ídolo que te inspiré día con día?_

 _—Hm_ —Tobio cerró los ojos concentrado mientras que el ruido del gimnasio se volvía un silbido, podía vislumbrar perfectamente la cara de incertidumbre de Hinata mientras pensaba. Por más que le gustara salir en televisión y que fuera bastante extrovertido su punto más débil era el momento de armar respuestas concretas y coherentes. Aunque Tobio sabía perfectamente lo que Shoyo iba a responder—. Claro que sí.

Los ojos de Tobio se abrieron y rebotó el balón antes de lanzarlo directo al cielo y correr en su búsqueda.

— _El número doce de la sub-19 japonesa, Kageyama Tobio-kun._

El balón se estrelló sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto al otro lado de la red.

Bendecidos fueron Jawed Karim y los otros dos creadores de YouTube por su logro en la plataforma, esa que le permitía ver insanamente cada vez que había un partido la sonrisa idiota de Hinata admitiendo que él era su mayor inspiración. La mirada transparente y la sonrisa que eclipsaba a la comentarista por la respuesta tan sincera, y que lo flechaba a él de lleno, y enseguida Hinata haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice despidiéndose de la cámara. Ese mismo gesto lo hacía a la cámara cada vez que hacía un remate perfecto y contundente. Explosivo, delirante que producía un efecto domino en las gradas, levantando ovasiones y haciendo sucumbir en extasis a los jugadores.

"Vuela, allá arriba"

Y enseguida Tobio lo tomó como una señal. Él empezó a hacer lo mismo pero con menos ánimo, de una forma más discreta pero también enviando un mensaje que viajaba y atravesaba el océano. Nadie lo sabría pero Hinata recibía el mensaje y ahoga contra la almohada los gritos emocionados al ver a sus excompañeros de equipo brillar en la cancha nacional en Japón, y guardaba cada estremecimiento cuando notaba que Tobio alzaba su dedo y señalaba hacia el cielo.

Ese día no era la excepción. Hinata veía embelesado en la pantalla de su computador el perfecto punto directo que Tobio había anotado y estrujó contra su cuerpo la almohada a la que estaba abrazado. Aunque se contuvo cuando alzó el dedo hacia el cielo y afirmaba confiado. Hinata chilló y se revolcó en la cama antes de incorporarse un poco y volver a ver el remate del contrario. Ladeó el rostro ligeramente nostálgico, el número diez lo llevaba alguien llamado Takahiro, era uno de los veteranos, aunque el número cuatro lo llevaba Bokuto-san y él era el indiscutible as, le había robado el lugar al tal Takahiro. Las levantadas de Tobio estaban siendo espectaculares como todas las que hacía, sus manos habían olvidado como se sentía rematar en esa precisa colocación. O lo que era chocar sus manos con las de Tobio.

Su nariz había olvidado lentamente el aroma del sudor concentrado de Kageyama, o la fragancia del desodorante que usaba después de cada entrenamiento cuando se vestían para ir a casa. Lo que no olvidaba del todo era el calor del cuerpo de Kageyama aplastándole contra la cama o el dolor indescriptible de su miembro penetrándolo en esas inexpertas primeras veces. Su cuerpo no olvidaba el molde de las caricias que torpemente Tobio podía darle, ni como con voz baja y ronca susurraba su nombre: "Shoyo" al oído, sólo ene se momento de privacidad, cuando la casa de alguno de los dos se quedaba vacía, es que se permitía usar el nombre del menor. Saborearlo mientras que el pelirrojo lloraba sumido en una lujuria que debería de ser prohíbido para apenas adolescentes, pero se necesitaba tan poco para hacer un apocalipsis y esos dos niños habían descubierto esa fórmula secreta para apartarse del mundo y reflexionar sobre su propia existencia que se confabulaba perfectamente con la del otro.

Hinata suspiró profundamente mientras que se recostaba nuevamente dejando el computador sobre su vientre, mirando el partido pensativo, su mano distraída tocó la pantalla y cerró sus ojos, deseando que Tobio ganara y siguiera adelante sin importar qué.

—¡Pero quiero ir! —los gritos desde el pasillo hicieron que Hinata de un salto se incorporara cerrando su computadora, maldijo cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y alzó la mirada aturdido cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a los caballos del infierno a todo galope.

—¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde coños crees que sacaré… sacaremos el dinero para cumplir tu maldito capricho, Tooru? Los boletos más económicos están en 60 dlls, eso más los 50dlls del estacionamiento y el combustible… ¡estás loco! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a costearlo?

Medio equipo titular se encontraba en el interior de su habitación, usualmente le parecía grande pero con cinco gigantes berreando y tratando de dialogar con Tooru que parecía llorar cualquier lugar reducía sus dimensiones drásticamente.

—¡Pero eso no es excusa! —chilló Oikawa mientras que se tiraba a la cama de Shouyo y el pelirrojo se mantenía pegado a su pared abrazando su almohada sin comprender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¡Lo mismo me dijiste cuando vino Ariadna Grande y Myle Cyrus! ¡O cuando fue el reencuentro de los Backstreetboys en Las Vegas y no quisiste que fueramos! ¡Tú me odias! —gritó el colocador oficial sollozando.

—¡Ni siquiera te gustan los Backstreetboys! —repuso el capitán del equipo americano.

—¡Tú me odias!

—¡Tooru!

—¡Sho-chan! ¡Dile! ¡Dile que amo a Macklemore y Ryan Lewis!

El aludido se vio con la mirada de todos sobre sí. ¿En qué momento había entrado tanta gente? Parpadeó totalmente aturdido mirando a su amigo japonés y olvidando por un instante en lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento porque Oikawa y sus berridos llenaban su cabeza.

—Sí… le gusta esa marca de ropa.

—¡No es una marca de ropa! Son dos maravillosas personas —inquirió Oikawa hundiendo su rostro contra la otra almohada de Hinata.

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca, parpadeeando y se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de verdad de comprender. La lectura para el examen lo había dejado sinceramente frito y empezaba a sospechar que estaba pasando por alto algo importante, se perdía de mucho y a él solo le faltaba que de la comisura de su labio escurriera la baba para quedar en incapacidad de lelo, se supone que su descanso lo pasaría viendo el partido de Brasil vs. Japón y estudiando cuando éste terminara, pero al parecer los planes estaban cambiando drásticamente. Siempre cambiaban los fines de semana si Oikawa se aparecía por ahí con su sonrisa torcida que gritaba: Peligro, eso lo había aprendido a la mala Hinata que ahora podía dar un recorrido casi profesional como si fuera residente desde hacía muchos años de los lugares turísticos preferidos por los geek y gente joven en California. Al segundo día en que Oikawa había recibido su auto –regalo de su madre- había subido a Hinata como copiloto y lo había llevado hasta San Ysidro para que conociera México. Con Oikawa todo era confuso, y era mejor ir lentamente para no perderse nada, sin embargo, como le encantaba a Hinata ese modo tan impresiso y revoltoso de ser del mayor.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Era más sencillo averiguar qué estaba pasando que tratar de unir piezas lanzadas al azar.

—Oikawa se enteró que hoy en la noche vienen al L.A. Arena: Macklemore y Ryan Lewis —dijo Julian sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Shouyo.

—Oh, un concierto —resolvió el menor—. ¿Tenemos entrenamiento mañana? —estaba confundido con los días.

—No —repuso el capitán—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¡¿Pero qué?! —chilló Tooru.

—Creo que si no tenemos responsabilidades que se vean afectadas podríamos ir al concierto, también es importante "relajarnos" de vez en vez —inquirió el pelirrojo. Aunque siempre estaba a favor de entrenar con desesperación por esta sola ocasión, solo por esta y ver lo ansioso que Oikawa resolvió que podía frenar un poco el ritmo y ver qué pasaba, dejarse arrastrar una vez más por las ocurrencias del colocador.

—Bueno —el capitán rascó su nuca escuchando las palabras de uno de los chicos más disciplinados—. Pero los bole…

—Los boletos están comprados —aulló Oikawa mostrando los boletos que había comprado en saber dios dónde y las seis personas que estaban metidas en el pequeño espacio se miraron entre sí. Tooru era increíble. Aunque eso ya lo sabía Hinata.

La forma en que remataba, la forma en que salvaba, la forma en que podía motivar al grupo con un par de comentarios o sencillamente poniéndose serio y contagiando a todos con esa furia que terminaba por convertise en victoria. No cabía duda que cualquier cosa que se propusiera ese hombre era capaz de hacerlo. Además de atractivo, era inteligente y se esforzaba más que nadie. Mucho se hablaba sobre la fuerza sobre humana que imprimía en sus saques y lo espantosamente precisos que estos eran, pero poco se hablaba sobre las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio de maquinas nutriendo los músculos o las horas que pasaba entrenando después del entrenamiento oficial en las canchas al aire libre. Perfeccionando, y avanzando. Haciendo florecer su espíritu para enriquecer su técnica.

Le recordaba demasiado a él mismo, era como verse en un espejo demasiado genial y con cabello castaño.

Al acabar el partido Tobio no dijo nada a su entrenador o compañeros, era natural en él que se enfureciera, era mejor dejarlo partir y luego hablar sobre los errores cuando su cabeza estuviera despejada, no hubo oportunidad ni razón por señalar hacia el cielo en su danza de victoria, sencillamente pasó de largo a los reporteros y se encerró en el primer cubículo del baño mientras se colocaba una toalla sobre la cabeza, sus manos recargadas sobre sus muslos. Cerró sus ojos concentrado repasando los errores que había cometido. Era como si de pronto a propósito hubiese dedicido fallar absolutamente todas las colocaciones. Negó y abrió sus ojos concentrado en un punto en la puerta. Debía de entrenar y meditar qué había ocurrido.

Se incorporó y salió del baño. Afuera esperaba Miya Atsumu, el número trece que observaba fijamente al moreno. Kageyama siguió de largo hasta el lavamanos para dejar que el agua mojara sus dedos que temblaban por el sobreesfuerzo físico. Habían sido sets muy largos. El mayor cerró el grifo y con una toalla seca acogió las fuertes manos del rematador. Le regaló una mirada profunda, sus ojos intercambiaron estática silenciosa, y el gemelo golpeó varias veces la espalda húmeda del colocador.

—El siguiente partido podrás hacer tu danza de la victoria —farfulló con su profunda voz Atsumu saliendo del baño.

Tobio no agregó nada más.

Sólo una maldición.

El L.A. Arena era impresionante, totalmente alucinante y más con miles de personas agitadas en sus lugares por los acordes ensordecedores de música que te invitaba a bailar sí o sí. Los boletos eran para lugars generales, demasiado alejado del escenario pero, Oikawa siendo Oikawa, sólo tuvo que acercarse al oído de un par de personas, sonreír, dar dinero por aquí, dar dinero por allá, correr hacia una esquina, ser evitado que los aplastara un grupo de gente enorme y listo. Tooru los había logrado colar hasta las primeras filas donde el flujo de personas era menor debido a que era un área restringida, excluían a todos aquellos que no contaran con un boleto brillante y dorado colgado al cuello, el Gran Rey, siendo el gran rey, había conseguido uno para cada uno de los chicos del club que no se podían creer que estaban en la zona platinum desde donde se podía sentir los pasos que Macklemore daba en el escenario cuando _DownTown_ comenzaba a erizar la piel de todos gracias a las cercanía de los altavoces frontales. Tooru chilló cuando Macklemore aclaró su garganta con todo y numerito de baile empezó a deshacer el escenario. Lo impresionante fue que Tooru empezó a bailar la coreografía completa como si él mismo hubiese formado parte de los ensayos, al menos la primer parte pues la segunda un fan enloquecido por la adrenalina se había colado al escenario y todos buscaron a ver a Oikawa que seguía ahí, los otros seis respiraron tranquilamente pues por un momento tuvieron miedo que ese fan fuese el propio japonés. Cuando dejaron de ver a Tooru, volvieron su mirada hacia el escenario porque el morbo de ver qué pasaba podía más que ver bailar al castaño, o al menos para el resto, pues para Hinata era una especie de adicción que recién estaba descubriendo en ese momento.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a ver tanto a Oikawa?

—Está en el vídeo —se excusó cuando siguió moviéndose de un lado a otro entre la escasa multitud y se dio cuenta que Hinata no lo perdía de vista, confundió apreciación con desconcierto.

El del cabello naranja no pudo evitar girar su mirada hacia sus espaldas donde la multitud, ese mar que por poco amenazaba con consumirle, le traga y le escupe en cualquier otro lado del mundo, enardecía. Ese gentío se atropellaba hacia las vallas de seguridad que pusieron los organizadores para separar a un público que había pagado 50 dlls de aquel que había dejado ir 500 dlls sin tocarse el corazón sólo para disfrutar con champaña gratis y sentir el sudor del artista caerle cada vez que éste se moviera violentamente gracias a sus acordes.

Los fanáticos parecían respirar a un mismo tiempo cantando a una sola voz el coro final de la canción mientras que el rubio en el escenario se alimentaba del sonido que se producía, era como si estuviera viviendo un orgasmo en ese momento. Los ojos de Shoyo parecían fascinados por todos los estímulos que estaba recibiendo, entendía porque a la gente le gustaba ir y ser apretujada, porque esa ansiedad antes de cada salida y porque Tooru parecía desbaratarse gritando junto con las otras miles de persona, era la necesidad de sentirse parte de algo, de algo grande y bullicioso.

La vergüenza de cantar se fue acumulando en su garganta cuando intentó imitar al castaño exlíder del Aoba que parecía tan frenético como el resto de las personas, por tal motivo sólo movía la boca tímidamente, era la primera vez que iba a ese tipo de eventos y sentía que iba a desafinar ahí y todos le mirarían mal. Pero tras sentir la mano sudorosa y caliente de Tooru apretarle la propia sintió seguridad, misma que se reafirmó cuando el Gran Rey lo miró, sonrió y un haz de luz violeta le iluminó la sonrisa haciendo parecer esa sonrisa parte de una gloria fuera de ese mundo. Hinata abrió sus ojos y trató de imitar aquella sonrisa pero sólo logró que el estomago le doliera y después… después, un gritó agudo surcó la arena cuando la lluvia se soltó de golpe sobre sus cabezas mojando las ideas y las ganas, empapando la emoción y haciendo sentir al japonés que estaba en el lugar perfecto.

Hinata se sobresaltó por la tempestad del sur de California, pero el agua por primera vez parecía alentar al fuego que se alzaba y consumía, el menor dejó que lo comiera vivo. Una vez más arrastrado por Tooru que tiraba de su mano para que fuera más al frente donde el tumulto se revolvía.

Thirst shop, la reconocía Hinata. La había escuchado una y otra vez en el auto de Oikawa cada vez que el gran rey lo arrastrara fuera del campus con la promesa que al volver iba a pasarle mil balones. En un punto se vio cantando así mismo a todo pulmón mientras Oikawa hacía lo propio, gritando, desgarrándose, rompiéndose en llanto de la euforia que estaba experimentando moviendo sus manos y después moviendo su cuerpo. Sensual, lento provocativo. Anestésico. De pronto Hinata ya no veía más a Macklemore o a Ryan Lewis, sus ojos solo seguían al castaño. Seguían al castaño y sus labios que también bailaron pero sobre los propios torpemente enredando las lenguas y las manos del mayor sobre sus caderas sin dejarlo mover. Estaban estáticos en el epicentro del mundo y la lluvia mojando no solo sus cuerpos sino las ganas de todo lo que se había acumulado.

Que interesante que era todo.

.

Un sentimiento solitario y audaz nacía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas cuando las plantas de sus pies descalzos tocaron la tierra húmeda después de la lluvia, llevaba en su mano las zapatillas deportivas que había decidido usar para el concierto. Después de ese primer beso vinieron muchos más y él sólo los regresó. Había pasado casi un año desde que su bca había sido ahogada con una lengua lasciva y venenosa. Un presagio del infortunio de su nacimiento que se extendía contagiando cada una de sus células, de su carne, que le mordía los huesos y le hacía saber que nada volvería a ser como antes. Sobre todo cuando a su lado apareció Oikawa mirando hacia el océano. El amanecer pintaba las olas que a lo lejos se congregaban y alzaban para luego morir.

Habían bebido solo un poco, a diferencia de los otros que aún seguían dentro de la fiesta, algunos bailando entorno a la fogata que habían improvisado con leña que pasaron a comprar a un ultramarinos 24 horas, Rett se comía la boca de una chica que habían conocido en el concierto, Matthew platicaba con la amiga de ésta y Demian, el otro rematador, hablaba con Pablo que era hermano de la latina que se deshacía en las manos de Rett. Hanzel y Susan se encontraban también con Matthew y todos parecían ignorar al par de japoneses que silenciosos habían impuesto una ley de hielo que no era malisiosa pero sí necesaria para templar todo lo que habían removido con retroscavadora a presión.

—Oik/Hin —al mismo tiempo hablaron y se rieron al ver la alarmante sincronía que habían anticipado. Suspiró el mayor rascándose la nuca.

—Me han invitado a jugar en San Francisco una vez terminé la universidad.

—Aún quedan dos años para eso ¿no?

—Sí —murmuró Oikawa—. ¿Por qué terminaste con Tobio-chan?

Hinata miró sus pies hundirse en la blanca arena de la playa de Santa Mónica.

—Durante el segundo trimestre del tercer año de la preparatoria, Tobio recibió una carta de la sub-19 para que jugara con ellos. En un principio no la iba a aceptar porque había tenido una recaída con algo de mi garganta —se tocó la zona aludida—. De hecho no jugué en el intercolegial porque estaba delicado, no era cáncer sino secuelas del tratamiento que había tenido antes cuando estaba aún en proceso de elminar el cáncer —murmuró mientras se sentaba en el filo donde la áreana mojada se dividía con la seca, el oleaje era muy suave y el frío del agua salada era agradable al calor que se sentía a pesar de ser las cinco de la mañana. Dejó sus zapatillas deportivas a su lado—. Traté de animarlo para que fuera a la concentración, que luchara por los dos pero Tobio se negó… él tenía miedo de que se fuera y que cuando regresara yo no estuviera.

Las olas aullaron en una suave brisa.

—Al finalizar tuve que llevarlo al médico para que le dijera que estaba bien, que no iba a morir… Tobio fue a la concentración pero le fue realmente mal porqu no podía concentrarse, tuvo muchos problemas con los chicos que estaban ahí… había muy pocos conocidos y el Rey regreso, lo devolvieron a casa casi dos días después de que se fue…

—Vaya, menuda forma de desperdiciar una oportunidad.

—No la estaba desperidicando, sólo… los malos hábitos siempre tienden a regresar, y yo le puse presión sobre sus hombros pidiéndole que "luchara por los dos", a los pacientes con cáncer siempre se nos trata como "guerreros: debes de luchar contra la enfermedad", cuando en realidad solo es una enfermedad: si te cuidas y todo va bien con el tratamiento, pues funciona, sino pues no funciona y listo, me tomó tiempo poder entenderlo y me tomó tiempo entender que lo mismo pasaba con el volley y mi vida, lo que necesitaba Tobio en ese momento era que escuchara como se sentía al respecto, el cáncer no solo afecta al enfermo, sino a la familia del enfermo y yo creí que todo estaba bien con Tobio, que todo sería color de rosa… pero no fue así, todos sabían sobre nuestra relación, o lo intuían, empezó a haber rumores, y Tobio no hacía nada para desmentirlos eso era porque estaba ocupado buscando resolver el desastre que hizo en la concentración… al final fue llamado para jugar otra vez en la Sub-19 y después en la universidad de Tokio, sólo que lo condicionaron, él no me dijo nada pero lo supe por buenas fuentes —no revelaría su relación con el entrenador del Shiratorizawa al que había frecuentado furtivamente tras la muerte de Ukai-sensei para escuchar consejos deportivos—. Uno de los altos directivos de la Sub-19 es homofóbico y parte de la escuadra de entrenadores así que castigaron a Tobio varios partidos porque él no ocultaba ni se tocaba en decir que eramos pareja… así que utilizando el rumor que había corrido con respecto a un supuesto romance con la capitana del equipo femenil del Karasuno decidí romper con él.

—Oh… —Oikawa seguía viendo hacia el oceáno—. ¿No crees que fue egoísta de tu parte?

—Supongo que sí pero… es sueño, él estaba antes de que yo llegara a la vida de Tobio, gracias a ese sueño nos conocimos y nos empezamos a amar, incluso antes de saber que sabíamos amar… si él sigue su sueño buenas cosas le van a suceder —estiró sus piernas el pelirrojo alcanzando a que el mar le besara los pies—. Piénsalo de este modo, en algún punto iba a ser eliminado de la plantilla de jugadores regulares de la sub-19, o sencillamente lo iban a retener hasta que cumpliera 20 pero no sería llamado a selección, y sin un historial de partidos con esfuerzos iba poder entrar a ¿qué equipo? ¿Uno de tercera división? El amor vence obstáculos, sí lo hace, Oikawa pero… también amar es sacrificar.

—¿Entonces aún lo amas?

—Como la tierra ama el calor del sol —cerró los ojos dejándose caer a la arena. Hubo sólo dos minutos de silencio antes de que Hinata se incorporara otra vez—. Aunque… supongo que es momento de ver hacia el futuro —una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hinata Shoyo, a Toru le pareció que fue justo ese momento en que el niño que había conocido desapareció—. ¿No lo crees, Oikawa?

—Sí, creo que sí.

 **Galletas Grandma** : Son unas galletitas de avena y chispas de chocolate muy ricas que son populares entre los niños americanos. Sobre todo porque vienen en latas decoradas con dibujos clásicos de escenas populares como gente cantando villancicos o familias comiendo.

 **Macklemore y Ryan Lewis** : Son uno de mis artistas favoritos, y son muy conocidos, probablemente han escuchado alguna canción de ellos y ni siquiera lo saben. Sus canciones suelen ser muy eufóricas. Las adoro, y bueno para mí, Oikawa es fan apasionado.

 **Santa Mónica:** Es una de las playas más famosas del sur de California, es normal que los adolescentes prendan fogatas, aunque siempre están siendo vigilados por la policía, probablemente arresten a nuestros niños por estar bebiendo porque eso sí que es ilegal.

 **Clima en California:** De la chingada. Así como lo dicen: a las once de la noche puede estar lloviendo (agua congelada como la –censurado-) pero amanece al día siguiente soleado con un calor infernal por el vapor de la lluvia que cayó la noche anterior, mientras más llueve más sofocado se pone el asunto cuando es verano. Hay algo interesante llamado "Los vientos de Santana" pero que del que ya hablaremos más adelante.

 **Cronopios del autor: Sin comentarios. Ahora sí, nos vemos en dos semanas con actualización doble pues ya tendremos más acción acción de nuestro bello Tobio.**

 **Los amo, no me maten ¿quieren? C:**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **St. Yukiona**

 **Que los ama de corazón, pulmón y, just in the KageHina.**


	19. Agujeros de Venus

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Es Yaoi. No mariqueen que no se los advertí. +18. **No beteado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

Anotación: NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR.

 **Capítulo 19: Agujeros de Venus**

.

Oikawa se quitó la camisa empapada por la lluvia que había barrido el Sur de California. Aún escurría a pesar de que se estuvieron secando en la playa hasta las seis de la mañana cuando la policía llegó y tuvieron que literalmente pedir disculpas y regresar al campus. Sin embargo, a pesar de que las autoridades dejaron un frío trago en los que iban en la camioneta de Julian, el capitán del equipo, la fiesta no paró. Al menos no para los que estaban inherentes a la situación, pues tanto Oikawa como Hinata iban uno a lado del otro tratando de que sus piernas no hicieran contacto pues existía esa incomodidad que quedaba después de que te das cuenta que te has besado con el tipo que juraste vencer y al que –más o menos—odiaste durante algunos años de tu vida. _Qué patético_ , diría Tsukishima, que seguramente se hubiera retorcida de la risa al enterarse de la situación que vivía el exbloqueador central del Karasuno.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia estudiantil cada uno se fue a su habitación, aunque tuvieron que hacer de todo para que Susan y Hanzel pudieran colarse hasta la habitación de éste dejando a Oikawa momentáneamente sin lugar donde quedarse, fue cuando Hinata, incómodo pero consciente de la situación le dijo: " _Puedes dormir en mi dormitorio, la cama de a lado está vacía_ ". En ese momento había sonado a una idea buena e inocente, pero justo en el momento en que le pasaba una toalla para que el excapitan del Seijou entrara al diminuto baño, ya no era tan buena idea. Sobre todo porque se desnudaba frente a la puerta del baño y no dentro del baño.

En el momento en que Oikawa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ingresó al baño azotando la puerta tras él. Sonrojado desde los hombros hasta las orejas. Muchas veces se habían cambiado en la misma habitación, incluso compartieron regadera por falta de agua caliente en alguna sede foránea debido a algún partido fuera de la universidad, pero ahora que eran conscientes de ese gusto que uno tenía por el otro y viceversa las cosas no eran tan simples. ¿Algo así hubiese ocurrido con Iwa-chan y él si se hubiera confesado en aquel momento en que su vena homosexual salto salvajemente durante la preparatoria? En esa época se masturbaba furiosamente pensando en los fuertes brazos de su amigo rodeándole y su lengua llenando de impuras sensaciones cada vestigio de su tibia boca. Suspiró profundamente antes de moverse hasta el baño, que era idéndico al suyo pero más limpio, desorganizado sí, pero limpio. No había rastro de mugre en ningún lado y el jabón de barra que estaba sobre una austera repisa plástica no tenía un solo vello, de esos que los hombres solían dejar. En más de una ocasión había visto a Hinata desnudo y estaba seguro que el niño era lampiño pero sí que tenía vello en su parte púbica, bien cuidado y quedaba acta al notar las tijeras que seguro usaba para ese propósito colgadas en la misma repisa.

Iwaizumi no era así, es decir, era limpio, pero Iwaizumi solía rasurarse todo, desde las piernas hasta el vientre que después de algunos días quedaba aspedo como lija porque los vellos volvían a crecer. En algún momento Oikawa le sugirió usar cera y cuando experimentaron fue cierto que duró mucho más tiempo sin tener que rasurar nada pero dios, Jesucristo, Buda y los ocho millones de dioses en el panteón japonés, había sido más doloroso que una patada en los testículos, por lo cual la idea de usar _wax q_ uedó descartada para siempre, y obviamente, Oikawa se llevó su buena dosis de golpes por haberle sugerido tal suplicio. Para Tooru valió la pena cada golpe puesto que tuvo la oportunidad de acariciar el vientre de Iwaizumi "examinando" lo tersa que había quedado aquella piel morena. Por su lado, Oikawa era demasiado vanidoso como para dejar desagradables pelos por todos lados. Cuidaba mucho su imagen, y él si se sometía al wax cada quincena, había llegado al punto que sus vellos habían disminuido sustancialmente de grosor hasta que eran una fina capa de vellos delgadísimos pero que aún así seguía retirando tanto de sus piernas como de su abdomen y vientre. Y, como todo hombre, pasaba la afeitadora religiosamente cada mañana por su cara pues era irrisoria la pelusa que crecía en su barbilla, parecía niño en pubertar con un vello por aquí y otro por allá. Sintió en algún momento odio hacia Hinata pues por ningún lado encontró rastrillo o rasuradora y entonces cayó en la idea de que probablemente era realmente lampiño y a él no le crecía un solo pelo ni en la cara.

Shoyo se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama mientras que Oikawa se bañaba. La idea de tener a Oikawa desnudo en su regadera viendo sus cosas, usando sus cosas y secándose posteriormente su cuerpo con sus cosas le hizo tener un extraño estremecimiento. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado en una situación similar. Recordaba fielmente ese primer beso con Kageyama y lo nervioso que habían estado. La sombra de la muerte acobijando a los adolescentes que torpemente habían chocado boca con boca haciéndose daño en los labios con los dientes del otro, rozando los mismos y las lenguas salivando más de la cuenta. Recordaba perfectamente, incluso, la primera vez que se internaron debajo de las sábanas y ninguno de los dos tenía ni puta idea de lo que iban a hacer y fue doloroso, y Hinata maldijo a Kageyama y hubo un poco de sangre y ambos estuvieron tan asustados y tuvieron que recurrir con alguien y fue súper vergonzoso porque ese alguien fue Daichi que tuvo que viajar desde Sendai hasta allá para ver qué mierda había ocurrido y Daichi fue el primero en saber con total y entera certeza que ya no eran vírgenes y que no siguieron los pasos básicos de toda relación homosexual: Usar lubricante. Hinata se rió cubriéndose el rostro, pues recordó que después de eso no quiso que Kageyama lo volviera a tocar, aunque consecutivamente volvieron a tocarse y todo fluyó mucho mejor que la primera vez.

Es un recuerdo amargo que le apretaba el estómago que le hacía ver terebintos y rosas, volviéndolo todo más difuso. Se tiró contra la cama y cubrió con una mano su rostro. El dolor lo carcome y aunque se relamía los labios sólo siente el sabor de menta y vainilla que ha dejado la boca de Oikwa Tooru.

No lo sabían, pero ninguno de los dos podía borrar de sus cabezas la textura de los labios del otro aunque el recuerdo estuviera acompañado de incertidumbre y lágrimas. Para Tooru había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había besado la boca de un congénere, de hecho, si lo pensaba mejor, la única vez que besó a otro hombre fue a Iwaizumi incosciente, y los colores se le subieron al rostro mientras el agua caliente se llevaba absolutamente todo recuerdo desagradable, recuerdos de un amor unilateral, había decidido desde hacía varias noches que dejaría ir todo aquello que le mataba por dentro y esa madrugada había decidido seguir adelante, así como Hinata parecía seguir, él también lo haría. Pero volviendo al tema principal, que era el que realmente le preocupaba a Tooru, la pequeña pulga –aunque de pequeña ya no tenía nada—le había terminado por robar su primer beso homosexual (sí es que existía algo como eso). ¿Quién había tomado en ese momento la iniciativa y por qué habían acabado en semejante situación?

No lo supo en ese instante el mayor pero de algo estaba completamente seguro Tooru y es que debían de hablar sobre lo ocurrido, hablar y no en el tono melancólico en el que habían estado hablando en la playa. Pero antes que eso él mismo tenía que poner sus pensamientos en claro. Cosas básicas sobre ese tipo de cuestiones. Por lo que pudo notar, de manera superficial, Hinata no era ningún niño puro directo para ser canonizado, el beso había sido bien plantado, resuelto, no hubo saliva, no hubo dientes. Sólo su suave lengua empujando a la poca, sin permitirle de todo tomar el dominio de la situación. No había sido como besar a alguna de las chicas con las que salió durante de la preparatoria, pero suponía que así era besar aun hombre. Tocó con el borde de sus dedos los labios y ardían. Quedó una extraña sensación. Los presionó con más fuerza y fue como apretar el botón "reply": Los ojos de Hinata fijos en él, sus pestañas tupidas mojadas por la lluvia, su rostro brillando en tono azul, amarillo y rojo, y de fondo la voz ronca del rapero, así en la distancia el modo en que el menor lo había observado le hizo sentir su propio pulso. Se sintió atraído por reflejo al movimiento de la boca entreabierta del pelirrojo y… en ese preciso instante descubrió que él había sido quién había dado el primer paso.

Pero Shoyo no había hecho absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Hinata se incorporó apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse, apareció Oikawa con una seriedad aplastante. Se miraron entre sí. Shoyo quedó callado al ver a Oikawa desnudo con una expresión que daba miedo. Una expresión terrorífica casi la misma que ponía cuando daba un remata killer.

—¿Se-e acabó el shampoo? —cuestionó confundido el pelirrojo mientras que se acomodaba mejor en la cama sin saber si ponerse de pie y huir o sencillamente no hacer movimientos bruscos para no provocar a ese animal salvaje.

—…—Oikawa no respondió nada pero la expresión terrorífica se volvió más suave al punto que se volvió un puchero y Shoyo no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada que acalló cubriéndose la boca—. ¡No te rías! —exigió el castaño dando sancadas hasta quedar frente a Hinata.

Éste le siguió observando sin poder discimular más la sonrisa de evidente burla hasta que tuvo que avanzar hacia atrás pues la rodilla del armador, la rodilla que usualmente llevaba con una venda elástica blanca, quedó hundiendo el borde del colchón. Los ojos castaños del bloqueador se fijaron en los del contrario que con lentos movimientos le dirigía hacia atrás. Hasta para eso, el maldito general era bueno, pues antes de que el incomodo silencio los devorara otra vez ambos jugadores se adelantaron y se estaban comiendo nuevamente la boca. No con desespero ni ansiedad propia de adolescentes, sino como dos personas que se dan el gusto de degustar un fruto dulce. Relamiendo los bordes y sorbiendo de éste el sabor. Despojando aquello que estorbaba para sentir la blanda y tersa piel, la mordisquear la carne para después consumir el néctar.

Por breves segundos se quedaron viendo, apenas acompasando las respiraciones agitadas.

—Oi… —intentó hablar el menor pero el mayor se volvió a ocupar en recorrerle con los labios, ya no la boca, sino su cuello.

Shoyo dejó escapar un suspiro agónico mientras que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las manos que llenas de dureza le acariciaban despojándole la vergüenza de compartir piel con otra persona después de mucho tiempo.

.

Durante la universidad dicen que pasan muchas cosas. Desde conocer nuevas amistades, hasta conocer a la persona con la que emprenderás la mejor versión de ti mismo, aunque no siempre esas relaciones temrinan ser para siempre. Hinata recuerda que antes de irse en el taxi rumbo a Narita donde tomó el avión que lo llevaría hasta USA, su madre le dijo que aprendiera de cada una de las experiencias que se le presentaran, que fuera un chico responsable y le hiciera sentir orgullo, aunque a decir verdades, el simple hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido a un cáncer y estudiara en el extranjero sin pagar un solo yen hacía que la familia Hinata se sintiera sumamente orgullosa. Nada de lo que su hijo hiciera de ahora en más sería motivo para avergonzarlos, ni siquiera esos momentos en que acalorado y con la piel perlada por una fina capa de sudor y saliva veía el techo. Oikawa lo abrazaba por el vientre mientras dormitaba. La mano del pelirrojo acariciaba distraídamente el cabello.

¡¿Qué coños había hecho y bajo que conceptos?!

Si le hubieran dicho un año atrás que iba a terminar por acostarse con Oikawa Tooru lo más seguro es que hubiese terminado por reír a carcajadas, y si se lo hubieran dicho tres años antes cuando su mayor problema era encontrar una técnica para vencer el demoníaco ataque de ese mismo hombre sencillamente hubiera mandado a tomar por culo a la persona que lo hubiese mencionado siquiera. Pero ahora estaba ahí. Tomando lo que le ofrecía el castaño para sofocar el recuerdo de los besos dados en otra boca, en otro tiempo. ¿Por qué era eso verdad? Porque no existía posibilidad alguna que durante todo un año, estuviese guardando en el fondo de su consciencia un especial gusto por el castaño. Una admiración que día a día había crecido, añorándola y tratando de imitar las hazañas que el otro hacía.

Era sencillamente imposible que él, Hinata Shoyo hubiera deseado en lo más oscuro de su corazón el estar así de cerca con otra persona que no fuera Kageyama Tobio, porque de ser así, de ser cierto que su corazón albergara un nombre más que el del otro armador qué era lo que exactamente significaba todas esas noches de desvelo donde se dormía mojando las almohadas y mordiendo sus manos evitando llamar el número que sabía de memoria, todos esos días en que se colgaba su mejor sonrisa y decía que iba bien, que iba hacia el futuro y superaba de magnifica forma el rompimiento que él mismo había provocado.

Shoyo se diagnosticaba como un desastre. Un auténtico y gran desastre en esos momentos.

Su mano cayó de los cabellos castaños y Oikawa se incorporó. Miró en silencio a Hinata y enseguida se incorporó mientras que buscaba su ropa. Sólo enfundó sus pantalones y el resto de sus cosas las llevó en las manos.

Ahora las prácticas serían un verdadero desastre. Otro.

O al menos eso creyó que así sería pues justo durante la hora de comida, después de que pasara a comprarse pastillas para el dolor y una pomada para rosaduras –ganándose una mirada extrañada de la farmaceútica—recibió en su Whatsapp, una aplicación similar a Line, un mensaje del armador.

Oikawa 13.05 pm:

 _No te olvides que hoy entrenamos con Hanzel, llevas tu balón que el mío se lo quedó Rett._

Claro, porque desde hacía varios meses entrenaban los tres juntos los días que había libres de entrenamiento oficial. Se juntaban en una vieja cancha de básquet que ya no se usaba, pero que igual tenía suficiente iluminación y el piso era idóneo a pesar de que era de concreto. Ahí podían darse vuelo jugando hasta muy entrada la noche cuando caminaban de regreso a los dormitorios, riendo y bromeando, o discutiendo o sencillamente hablando. A pesar de que Hinata y Oikawa al principio intercambiaron miradas mudas no forsaron una conversación, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar sobre lo ocurrido durante el concierto o después de éste. Por el contrario, Hanzel fue el pegamento que unió ambas partes en una conversación trivial que los dejó descojonado de la risa cuando escucharon como Hanzel y Susan habían intentado follar en la playa, y cómo ambos habían acabado con tierra por todos lados y ahora Hanzel tenía rozado uno de sus testículos. Porque de eso hablaban de hombres.

Para las diez de la noche, casi cuatro horas después de haber comenzado el entrenamiento, Oikawa, Hanzel y Hinata caminaban, como siempre a los dormitorios.

—Por la Madre Teresa de Calcuta —gimió Senikov mirando su celular—. Que me ha llamado Susan… al parecer lleva dos meses sin reglar y la muy bruta apenas se ha dado cuenta —señaló aterrado—. Los veo —gritó el americano mientras pegaba carrera hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Oikawa y Hinata se quedaron mudos, y después se miraron entre ellos.

—Bueno… al menos no tendremos ese problema —comentó Tooru, volviendo a caminar. Shoyo se quedó viendo hacia donde había huído Hanzel y enseguida captó la cruel broma de Oikawa empezandoa reír, lo siguió.

—Igual me he comprado una "del día después", por si las moscas —agregó el pelirrojo y ambos chicos rieron, estaban demasiado cansados como para forsar una atmosfera desagradable o incómoda. Habían agotado hasta el último gramo de estamina, y su cebrero simplemente se encontraba en "off" listos para desenchufarse.

—¿Te apetece que hablemos? —murmuró Oikawa subiendo las escaleras.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Pensé que nunca lo dirías —aclaró Hinata siguiéndolo automáticamente hacia la habitación que el mayor compartía con Senikov, por la noticia que había recibido el americano dudaban que llegara pronto, por lo cual tendrían tiempo de sentarse y hablar largo sobre lo que había acontecido.

Al entrar a la recamara de Oikawa, Shoyo se da cuenta que luce mucho más pequeña que la suya, se había acostumbrado a la soledad del lado de su recamara que jamás había sido ocupada. Por el contrario de esa habitación que tanto Hanzel como Oikawa se habían esmerado en atiborrar de afiches de películas viejísimas y otras más modernas pero que seguro se volverían del canon. Allá junto a la ventana sobre la cama que Hinata sospechaba era de Hanzel hay un poster tamaño jumbo de Naruto, a su lado otros más pequeños, pero unos cinco o seis de Yuri On Ice y algunos otros ánimes que conocía pero no recordaba su nombre.

Oikawa le ofreció una toalla y Hinata la aceptó empezándose a secar el sudor. Él quedó de pie acercándose al librero del castaño que volvía desnudarse a pie de la puerta del baño. Shoyo comprendió que Oikawa había hecho lo mismo allá en su habitación esa misma madrugada porque era ahí donde estaba la bolsa de la ropa sucia, una costumbre adquirida con el pasar de los tiempos, pero como antes, Hinata había apartado la mirada. O casi, se obligó a ver el librero encontrando tomos bastante gruesos de medicina, así como pequeñas maquetas de células y partes del cuerpo, un montón de anotaciones de vóley y otros de asignaturas sobre el escritorio del castaño. Era asombroso. Recogió unas hojas que por poco pisaba y las observó de cerca, eran letras, simbolos y explicaciones en una letra diminuta que apenas alcanzaba a ver bien. En el mismo escritorio los lentes de lectura de Oikawa. Los acarició lentamente, la forma ligeramente curva y las frías patas dobladas hacia dentro. De paso, tomó el lápiz amarillo que iba por la mitad y pensó que era la primera vez que veía un lápiz usado hasta ese punto, ladeó el rostro pensando en las horas interminables de estudio después del entrenamiento o antes de éste que Tooru pasaba ahí y se estremeció ante la pesada carga que debía de llevar el armador. Se giró hacia Tooru para hacerle saber lo mucho que lo admiraba y éste seguía sin su camisa, a unos escasos centímetros de él. Sólo el pantaloncillo deportivo, sucio, holgado apresado a su cadera firme.

Los dedos del castaño acariciaron la mejilla de Hinata de la misma forma en que éste tocara sus anteojos, el menor en silencio se deja hacer. Cerró sus ojos en el momento en que el otro esmpezó a curtir a besos su barbilla, su cuello, recogiendo su sabor a sal y tierra. Las manos del pelirrojo quedaron sobre la cadera de Oikawa hacipendolo hacia sí antes de que sus bocas se encontraran en un punto inconexo.

A Oikawa se le encogió el corazón cuando Shoyo le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja. Oikawa no esperó más y lo empujó contra el escritorio, no de forma brusca sino con una abrumadora lentitud que desconcertó por completo a Hinata porque antes pasó lo mismo y en breve volvió a quedar abnegado de sus facultades para decir: Basta, íbamos a hablar.

.

Era martes, el día anterior habían terminado follando hasta que escucharon que alguien azotaba puertas y sobresaltados pensando que Hanzel había llegado se separaron, Hinata recogiendo sus cosas y huyendo a su habitación, en realidad Hanzel no llegó a dormir ese día pero de igual forma Shoyo no tuvo intenciones de pasar la noche en esa alcoba, al menos no con el deseo latente tan fuerte como parecía estar presente. Cerca del medio día durante su clase de literatura hispanoaméricana Shoyo envió un mensaje.

Chibi-chan 14.00 pm.

 _Necesitamos hablar, Oikawa._

A la mierda el honorífico después de haberse besado y follado dos veces, dos días seguidos. Ni su dignidad o su trasero respetarían más al armador hasta que no quedaran algunas cosas claras.

Oikawa 14.05 pm.

 _Tengo una hora libre de 3 a 4, hablémos en el Starbucks del campus._

Hinata 14.05 pm.

 _Perfecto. Nos vemos en el Starbucks._

Y se encontraron en el Starbucks.

— Vale, necesitamos hablar en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Tooru sentado frente a Hinata agitando el contenido de su termo negro que rezaba "Reserve" de Starbucks. Hinata tenía uno idéntico solo que el de él tenía incluso su nombre escrito en romanji: "Shoyo Hinata" (tuvo que pedirle a Hanzel que escribiera el nombre para mandar hacer el grabado pues no estaba muy seguro si debía o no usar la "ou" o sólo la "o", aún cogiaba del romanji en inglés).

—Sí, tenemos que hablar —repondió Hinata como si sufriera un deja vú mirando a los ojos al armador que le devolvió la brava mirada, y era justo por esa maldita mirada que no se podía estar en paz, que no lograba mantenerse lúcido o dentro de sus pantalones. Otra vez se sentía esa extraña reacción estática en el aire que las dos últimas veces los había enviado a empotrarse cual animales en celo sobre cualquier superficie. Estaban a dos segundos de tirar la mesa a volar para saltar el uno sobre el otro, pero se abstenían pues estaban en el campus, y aunque era normal ver a las parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales dar escenas especialmente perturbadoras dignas de películas porno, ambos eran miembros activos del club de vóley y el entrenador era bastante estricto en cuanto el comportamiento de sus jugadores: "No me importa si salen entre ustedes, o con otros chicos, o chicas, pero nada de dar escenitas pasándose bacterias o vomitando en cada esquina del campus por estar borrachos" —. ¿Por eso nos citamos aquí, no?

—Precisamente —señaló Oikawa ahora dando un sorbo largo a su bebida.

—¿Es sobre lo que hemos estado haciendo?

—Suena como si estuviéramos robando galletas a escondidas, Chibi-chan.

—Pues es un poco peor que eso —murmuró el armador y observó su termo—. Antes que nada… ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, porque si el otro decía "Sí", se iba a sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo pasado un par de segundos alzó la mirada.

—Jamás te hubiera besado en primer lugar, Shoyo. No soy esa clase de persona.

Y es por el modo en que lo dice todo convencido y adulto que provocó en Shoyo cierto corto circuito que le hizo apartar el rostro con los labios torcidos y sus manos aferradas al termo negro. Sintió cuando Oikawa se cambió de asiento y se recargó de la mesa para mirarle mejor, para estar más cerca de él.

—Sé que la opinión que tienes de mí no es la mejor, Sho-chan pero en esta ocasión siento que no estoy haciendo las cosas mal…

—¿Perdón? —Hinata volvió la mirada casi ofendido. ¿En esta ocasión? —. Osea que no es la primera vez —infirió el menor y Oikawa sonrió casi de inmediato.

—¿De verdad crees que soy del tipo que conquista chicas y chicos por igual y me acuesto con ellos sólo porque sí?

Shoyo bufó, ni siquiera se atrevió a responderle porque la mirada de Oikawa estaba a punto de convencerlo de que era alguna especie de victima y que sus palabras eran las abusadoras en todo ese teatro, parte de culpa llevaba él por no detenerlo, pues en ningún momento había sido obligado sin embargo cuando se puso de pie, porque de verdad necesitaba moverse y alejarse de Oikawa antes de que se volviera a poner a contar los lunares de su espalda y hombros, pero la mano firme del armador lo detiene.

—Sho-chan.

—Oikawa… yo no me siento, listo, no me siento bien y…

—Lo sé, a mí me pasa igual.

Antes de notarlo se encontraba en su habitación abriendo la boca para recibir la boca del armador. Y es un beso amargo que le supo a tristeza y nostalgia resagada, sí esa era una táctica del castaño para hacer caer a su víctimas, funcionaba perfectamente bien, pues Hinata se estaba entregando cual pájaro a las manos del depredador. Estirando sus manos para tratar de deshacer los botones del uniforme blanco que los estudiantes de medicina usaban en algunas de sus clases. Sus mochilas quedaron tiradas a los pies de las puertas y la bata de médico del armador quedó arrugada. Después se preocuparía por ella.

Oikawa mantenía acorralado a Hinata contra la puerta y Shoyo siendo tomado, reclamado por él sólo sabía suspirar y devolver los besos que se envolvían en copisas respiraciones. En un punto sus dedos se entrelazarón y el nudo quedó arriba de la cabeza pelirroja, la posición torturaba los músculos de su espalda mientras que las tiras adhesivas de colores se torcían gracias a los movimientos que le obligaba a hacer.

—Oika… —un gemido deformó su voz y Tooru le mordía la manzana de Adán mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Shoyo con una mano y, sin bajarlo, coló la misma mano para tomar su miembro y masturbarlo sin miramientos. Adoraba ver los ojos de Hinata volverse blancos mientras que el pudor abandonaba ambos cuerpos. Ese sentimiento de dominación que sólo había experimentado en la cancha parecía traspolarizarse en la piel del cuervo que pálida enrojecía donde tocaba y acariciaba, donde se enterraba y apretaba.

—Só-sólo tenemos media hora —se separó Hinata para mirarlo dejando sus labios separados—. Date prisa —ordenó necesitado tirando hacia atrás su cabeza retorciéndose del placer. Afuera escuchaba el ruido del corredor siendo transitado por otros estudiantes. La vida seguía ahí lejos de ellos.

—No estás lubricado, puedo lastimarte —infieró el mayor mientras lo veía a los ojos, él ya había endurecido con solo escucharlo, también tenía unos deseos indecentes de entrar en él, penetrarle y escucharle rogar por más pero no podía sencillamente saltar y penetrarlo sin más. Relamió sus labios al tanto contenía la respiración un instante antes de besarle el cuello una bez más, liberando la mano ajena para tomarlo de las caderas y hacer que se abracerá a su cintura con sus piernas.

Sólo tuvo que dar un par de pasos antes de que se dejara caer con Hinata sobre él. La erección de ambos restregándose provocándolos. Sus miradas se unieron y encontraron a tientas la vaselina que habían usado la primera noche después del concierto. El resto del set se lo sabían de memoria.

.

—Tus calcetas —tiró un bulto Hinata a Oikawa que se dio un rápido baño para quitarse el aroma a sexo y sudor.

—Gracias —contestó Tooru sentándose en el borde de la cama—. ¿Viste mi corbata? —preguntó angustiado, tenía quince minutos para llegar hasta su salón de clases antes de que lo dejasen afuera y eso no era opción para el armador.

—¿Traías una? —preguntó Hinata agitado también vistiéndose, buscando entre ropas blancas y negras sus calzoncillos.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de echarse a reír sincera y plenamente.

Apenas cinco minutos después ambos salen arreglados corriendo por las escaleras.

—Vale, nada de vernos a solas.

—Hay entrenamiento y el fin de semana partido.

—Me parece bien.

—Perfecto.

—Perfecto.

Saltaron los últimos dos escalones y Shoyo le tiró la bata a Oikawa, y Oikawa le pasó su mochila a Hinata. Bajaron también apresurados los últimos escalones del edificio de la residencia estudiantil antes de darse un beso rápido y salir corriendo casa cual hacia sus facultades.

Tres segundos después Hinata paró en seco para dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, girándose violentamente para ver que en la lejanía la mancha blanca que es Tooru en bata médica también se detuvo.

" _Mierda_ ", rezó antes de volver a correr cuando sintió que Tooru iba a voltear a verle. Había sido demasiado natural.

.

Tal y cómo lo prometieron la siguiente vez que se encontraron se dedicaron una mirada a los ojos y serios se sentaron para poder hablar como gente civilizada.

—Vale. Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso —dijo Hinata en japonés totalmente convencido de sus palabras. De hecho, cuando hablaba con Oikawa siempre hablaba en japonés, salvo que estuviera frente a otros.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Dejar de saltar el uno sobre el otro? —cuestionó Oikawa. Él también lo hizo en japonés, y de hecho, ambos tienen ese decreto no dicho jamás de hablar en inglés frente a otras personas, sin embargo ahí en medio del vestidor de jugadores de los Bruins de la UCLA, lleno de sus compañeros de equipo que se preparaban para salir al campo de guerra fue el mejor lugar que encontraron para hablar. Porque al menos ahí tienen la certeza que se mantendrán cuerdos y con la ropa puesta, o al menos lo suficiente cubiertos como para no cometer nuevamente el impúdico acto que llevan toda una semana haciendo en lugar de hablar como gente civilizada. Las hormonas les pegaron a destiempo, fuera de su etapa, de forma cruel y ruda.

—De eso y sobre lo que hemos estado haciendo —inquirió Shoyo ajustándose las zapatillas, las rodilleras las llevaba en los tobillos aún no las había acomodado en su lugar.

Oikawa, sin embargo ya había ajustado las dos vendas elásticas que se ponía sobre su rodilla derecha y en la izquierda la rodillera negra, le apretaba lo suficiente como para que tuviera la confianza de que no va a caer a mitad del juego dejándolo indefenso.

—Vale, hablemos entonces —señaló el mayor poniéndose de pie frente a Hinata y a éste se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. No se atrevió a alzar la mirada y chocar su mirada a la entrepierna de Oikawa que imaginó se encontraba cerca. Siguió abrochando sus agujetas.

—¿Seguiremos haciendo "eso"? —preguntó en voz baja. El resto del equipo los ignoraba pues suponían que discutían tácticas o cualquier cosa, les daban su privacidad a los extranjeros. Ni siquiera se molestaban en tratar de entender puesto que no comprendían absolutamente nada salvo el "arigato", "domo" y "konnichiwa", y de eso no habían mencionado palabra alguna

—Lo dices como si te hubiera estado obligando, Pulgarcito —Tooru se dejó caer a su lado mirándolo—. No sé que tanto ha pasado entre Tobio y tú, pero es obvio que aún le sigues queriendo, así como yo sigo queriendo a Iwa-chan.

Hinata había dejado de trabajar en sus tenis y ahora se dedicaba a subir sus rodilleras. Seguía sin mirar al mayor.

—¿Y el punto es? —murmuró Shoyo. Oikawa se siente ligeramente frustrado en tener que ser él el que decidiera todo, no obstante, es una cruz que está dispuesto a cargar debido a que él había hecho el primer movimiento en aquel concierto hacia una semana atrás y el que no había detenido en ninguna sola ocasión cada vez que sus impulsos lo arrastraron hacia Hinata.

—¿Tú quieres esto? —le tiró la pelota y Hinata se incorporó para mirar los ojos castaños del armador.

—Oikawa, solo para estar seguro y no existan confuciones —porque no quería repetir historias pasadas y errores que le costaron felicidad. Hinata apretó los puños—. Por favor, explícame a qué te refieres cuando dices: "esto". "Esto" sexo casual. "Esto" una relación donde vienes y vas, y yo puedo hacer lo mismo. "Esto" una relación como las otras relaciones que has tenido —y que ninguna terminó bien porque siempre metías la pata diciendo: Lo siento pero creo que ya no me gustas—. O…

—Es un "esto" con miras de intentarlo y que las cosas funciones porque creo que me gustas más de lo que me debes de gustar porque joder eres "pulgarcito" la piedra en el zapato durante el tiempo que estuve en Seijo, porquien no pude pasar ni una jodida vez a las nacionales, la mosca en la sopa durante dos años seguidos, el tipo por el cual ni más ni menos Kageyama Tobio se reveló al mundo como homosexual, y por el cual yo estoy empezando a perder la cabeza.

Hinata Shoyo no sabía si estaba bien ir a la cancha con esos sentimiento rebeldes amasándose al borde de la locura, ahí en el mismo sitio en que lo había dejado en aquella ocasión cuando el doctor con mirada seria y gesto impávido le dijo: Tienes cáncer y probablemente no vuelvas a jugar vóley. En ese mismo sitio donde sus piernas eran gelatina y todo parecía derretirse. ¿Funcionaba un "déjame pensarlo"? Por dios, habían follado en la alfombra de su recamara. ¡En la jodida alfombra! Y estaba demás decir que le gustaba un montón, pero cuántas historias sobre amor confundido con admiración terminaba en desastre.

—Oikawa yo…

—Hinata, perdí años de mi vida deseando que una estrella cayera y golpeara a Iwa-chan para que se enterara que estaba enamorado de él. Sufrí lo que no se tiene que sufrir, porque el amor no tiene que ser sólo sufrimiento… no quiero pasar los siguientes dos o tres años de carrera atormentándome otra vez, esperar a que sea demasiado tardey descubrir que pudimos ser algo más que solo un buen revolcón, porque siempre doy… al parecer, buenos consejos pero… yo siempre terminó hundiéndome, y ya me cansé de sólo ser polvo estelar en el cielo de todos.

Hubo un silencio en el cambiador pues sin notarlo Oikawa terminó poniéndose de pie de modo abrupto, dejando de paso a Hinata sin aliento y con el corazón latiendo en la garganta. Sus ojos avellana fijos en los del mayor y sus labios entreabiertos. Un sollozo vino desde el fondo del cambiador y todos se fijaron que Hanzel lloraba.

—Sólo dile que sí, Shoyo —suplicó el otro armador, también en japonés. Y la situación se volvió confusa.

Hinata afirmó lentamente incorporándose para abrazar a Oikawa, para estrecharlo fuerte y rellenar el vacío en su pecho con el latido de su corazón. Lo tomó por los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No eres el polvo estelar del cielo de todos, eres un cómeta, raro y poderoso, eres el cometa Haley —besó la mejilla y ruiseño se alejó.

—Bi-bien equipo —interrumpió el capitán llamando la atención de todos de la extraña escena—. Hoy vamos contra nuestros rivales, jugamos con ellos en los playoffs el año pasado y nos arrebataron la corona, este año hagamos historia.

—Como Yuuri en el Grand Prix, y Naruto volviéndose Hokage, o Gokú ganando el torneo de —a Hanzel le tiraron una toalla mojada para que se callara.

—Gracias —aclaró la garganta el capitán—. Este año, será nuestro año, este es el inicio de la temporada y seguiremos en racha. ¡Bruins!

—Bruins, rugiendo fuerte —bramaron todos en el vestidor mientras se incorporaban y caminaban hacia la salida.

Hinata esperó a Oikawa regalándole una cálida sonrisa y después ambos se concentraron en consolar a Hanzel que seguía sensible ante la emotiva confesión.

Afuera del túnel que llevaba a los vestidores directo a la cancha el ruido de la conmoción de la afición se escuchaba. En UCLA cada partido aunque fuera amistoso o entre los dos equipos del club deportivo parecía ser una final mundial. Todas las butacas siempre llenas, no había plaza disponible a la venta. Rostros pintados de azul y dorado que vivían la pasión al límite. Para Hinata siempre sería impresionante pisar la cancha y sentir un golpe de sonido con los viroteos, tambores y aplausos de los que iban a apoyar al equipo local. Un grupo mínimo de personas que iban vestidas de rojo apoyando a los desafiantes que jugaban como visitantes.

La cancha principal del auditorio TD de la UCLA se usaba en eventos de la NCAA sólo para los equipos de vóley de la universidad, una ambiciosa edificación financiada por patrocinadores privados que eran verdaderos amantes del deporte y de la UCLA. Por esa cancha habían pasado famosos deportistas que actualmente jugaban en Rusia, Turquía, Italia e Inglaterra, el sueño de la mayoría de los jugadores de la clasificatoria A: Ser comprados antes de terminar la universidad.

En un mes sería el inicio la clasificatoria de la Championship de la NCAA y partidos como esos eran importantes pues el entrenador perfilaba a la escuadra que iba a jugar el resto de la temporada. Hinata quería ser clasificado y poder jugar.

Saludó a la cámara cuando pasó delante de ella y caminó hasta la banca donde tomó lugar para acomodarse la codera.

—¡Hinata-senpai! —gritaron varias voces desde las gradas y el pelirrojo alzó la mirada, Oikawa también alzó la mirada y se rió al ver la cara roja y brillante del menor al encontrarse con un grupo como de diez chicas en las butacas con varias cartulinas flourescentes con el nombre de Hinata, todas usaban la camisa "14", el número que se le había dado a Hinata.

—Salúdalas —inquirió Oikawa arreglándose el cabello. Shoyo miró al castaño.

—¿Está bien eso? —preguntó curioso.

—Vienen a apoyarte, así que sí… está bien —señaló el armador mientras se preparaba para calentar.

Hinata agitó la mano y las chicas chillaron, el menor volvió a sonrojarse y empezó a correr para calentar. La otra escuadra lucía fuerte, la mayoría de sus jugadores rondaban el metro noventa, sólo el líbero parecía una pequeña pulga entre gigantes, pero hasta éste tenía la cara de asesino serial.

—Será mejor que comencemos con precaución y guardemos "eso" para el final si se requiere —dijo Hanzel a Hinata y a Oikawa.

—Me concentraré en Julian y su remate cruzado, Sho-chan te encargo la pantalla.

—La carnada definitiva estará en marcha —señaló el pelirrojo a Oikawa. Chocaron los puños y empezaron el calentamiento de remate.

El partido comenzó como era de esperarse y poco a poco los adversarios y defensores comenzaron a marcar sus propios puntos. El sudor empezaba a perlar la piel de todos, y el corazón agitado por los saltos se volvían frecuencia. La cabeza de Shoyo se sentía despejada a pesar de lo que había acontecido en los vestidores pues tras echarle una mirada cómplice a Oikawa entendió que los sentimientos se dejaban fuera de la cancha, a ella solo se llevaban las ganas de triunfo. Tooru era un buen maestro.

A Oikawa le chiflaba también, cuando en el campo de batalla es consciente que va ganando terreno, que infundía miedo en los corazones de sus enemigos y que sus armas más poderosas están funcionando como deben de funcionar, del modo en que debe de ser, y Hinata era esa arma clave que durante el primer año que estuvo lejos de Japón le faltaba, no tenía la fuerza bruta y desbordante de Iwaizumi pero poseía la misma ambición poderosa de victora, algo incluso más peligroso que la propia fuerza en su estado más puro.

Su espalda se arqueó en una postura casi imposible mientras sus dedos tocaban por breves segundos el balón, éste salió disparado hacia la posición donde Hinata ya había alzado vuelo para mandar a dar por aire al esférico. El Mikasa rozó los dedos de los bloqueadores y fue a golpear contra las gradas. Ni siquiera el sudor que salpicaba en sus ojos y ardía pudo evitar que Shoyo gritara con la conmoción escociendo su garganta lastimada, de forma violenta y abrasadora. Tooru y el resto del equipo se abalanzaron contra el pelirrojo mientras que la traspiración de todos se sentía espesa y caliente.

El comentarista del NCAA enloqueció por lo psicópata de la colocación pues hadbía sido un ir con todo y sin pensarlo, como si sus mentes hubieran estado coordinadas.

— _Ese es el número 14 de la escuadra angelina_ —habló el comentarista.

— _Oye Tom_ —comentó el otro comentarista— _, dicen que el 13 es el número de la suerte pero para los Bruins el 14 es su número de la buena fortuna, su trébol de cuatro hojas, su Santo Grial, su caldera al final del arcoíris, ese es el número 14, Shoyo Hinata, de origen japonés, aquí dice que es originario de la localidad de la región de Miyagi y que ha jugado vóley desde la secundaira_ —agregó el comentarista mientras que en la pantalla se podía ver la repetición de la jugada. El corazón se le estrujo a Kageyama cuando la pantalla se congeló brevemente en el momento en que Hinata alzaba su dedo índice hacia el cielo para después besar la palma de su mano y llevarla hasta su pecho.

— _Te doy toda la razón, Larry, sin embargo pero creo que esa aurola de oliva no se la lleva sola sino que la comparte con Tooru Oikawa, el otro japonés que llegó a revolucionar el modo en que se juega el vóley en el estado donde el sol nunca se esconde. Al parecer Oikawa y Hinata han estado juntos desde la escuela preparatoria donde jugaban en escuelas rivales_.

El estómago se le revolvió a Kageyama cuando en pantalla fue testigo de cómo Oikawa se reclinaba hacia el oído de Hinata y éste soltaba una alegre carcajada, se volvieron a acomodar en sus lugares y Kageyama apretaba los dientes sin perder de vista al pelirrojo.

— _Rivales o no, ahora se complementan bastante bien._

— _A decir verdades, Larry, debemos de reconocer que Tooru ha hecho un increíble trabajo como el armador oficial de los Bruins, y no sólo con Shoyo hace un buen trabajo sino con cada uno de los integrantes._

 _—Esta temporada de partidos amistosos hemos visto muchas rotaciones pero se van perfilando los favoritos para formar la escuadra que probablemente lleve a los Bruins a los nacionales de NCAA._

 _—Una ambiciosa meta que no veo tan lejana, Larry._

 _—De acuerdo contigo, Tom_ —anotó el comentarista—. _Saca Oikawa. ¡Y anota punto directo! ¡Los Phoenix no saben ni lo que les ha pegado!_

 _—Qué saque tan más espectacular, una precisión que me daría miedo enfrentar en cancha. Una cosa es verla pero otra es tratar de recibir algo así_.

Los comentaristas siguieron haciendo su trabajo y Tobio prefirió solo ponerle mute el set que restaba para que el partido concluyera. La sonrisa de Hinata se veía tan deslumbrante como la recordaba y la confianza para volar había incrementado en demasía. Anotaba punto tras punto y colaboraba perfectamente en que otros también anotaran. A simple vista se podía ver como todos parecían apreciar al japonés pues cada vez que anotaba o que fallaba pasaban a festejar con él. De hecho, cada vez que fallaba algún saque los del equipo angelino aplaudía y Hinata se disculpaba con una sonrisa torpe. En esos momentos Kageyama sonreía con él, y acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos la pantalla.

—Kageyama-kun —saludó Ami, una de las asistentes del equipo de vóley de la universidad y éste alzó el rostro.

—Ami —murmuró quitándose solo un auricular puesto que los comentaristas habían empezado a hablar sobre la tabla de posiciones y ese dato si le interesaba a Kageyama, omitía con desprecio los comentarios que elogiaban a Oikawa y a Hanzel Senikov, que para _alegría_ del moreno estaba en la misma división y en el mismo equipo que Hinata, resultaba y no una sorpresa, de hecho cuando se enteró de que estaban jugando en el mismo equipo mando a tomar por culo su celular y después tuvo que conseguir otro. Después de un año seguía jugando a ser el stalker perfecto y seguía no solo las redes sociales de Hinata, sino que también las de Senikov y las de Oikawa. En todas aparecían fotogragías bastante regulares de los tres. Hacía falta colocar: "PerfectSquad" para que aparecieran imágenes de los tres, incluso los propios fans de la división los habían catalogado de esa manera.

—¿Estás viendo un partido de vóley?

—Sí, la liga de verano de la NCAA —explicó mientras miraba de reojo a la chica y ésta tomaba lugar a un lado del moreno.

—¿La NCAA?

—Es la liga universitaria del deporte en USA —comentó y vio que los Bruins había clasficiado con esa victoria al Torneo regional, que iniciaría a mediados del siguiente mes casi una semana después de que el torneo actual hubiese alcanzado su final.

—Ah… es donde juega Oikawa-san.

—Y Hinata Shoyo —agregó Tobio volviendo su atención a la pantalla.

Se tuvo que quitar los auriculares cuando notó que la chica no se iba y había puesto atención al partido. No le molestó en lo absoluto pues silenciosa apreciaba cada jugada, incluso le llegó a dar un poco de gracia la forma en que sus ojos se abrían ansiosos cuando un peloteo duraba más que cualquier otro. Apreció de buena forma el modo en que ella apretó los labios de impotencia cuando un equipo u otro sencillamente no anotaba, que el marcador se decidía en un pestañeo y que si se respiraba se rompía el equilibrio en la cancha.

—Match point —azuzó Kageyama llamado la atención de Ami notando como los ojos azules de Kageyama se afilaban, su postura se erguía y sus labios saboreaban la presa como el carnívoro hambriento.

 _—¡March point para ganar el set y el partido por parte de los Bruins!_ —gimió el comentarista en inglés. La chica volvió sus ojos hacia la pantalla del computador. Estaban los dos solos sentados en las gradas del gran auditorio de la universidad T, abajo el equipo de básquet tenían entrenamiento y el chirrido de los tenis contra la duela eran eco de lo que se escuchaba desde el computador que el moreno tenía en sus piernas.

Los ojos de Kageyama se congelaron ante la expresión seria y fría de quien botaba el balón contra el piso de aquella arena deportiva. Sus labios resecos eran hidratados por su propia saliva, ¿cuántes veces él no había recorrido esos labios? Hinata rebotó el balón con la mano izquierda mientras que con el antebrazo derecho se secaba el sudor de la frente mientras veía al referí. Hizo un movimiento y uno de los asistentes corrió para cambiarle el balón, se rió con el referí con el que siguió haciendo señas y afirmó. Otra vez rebotó el balón, su brazo derecho lo llevaba recubierto por una manga negra elástica deportiva. El uniforme de camisa sin mangas color azul con dorado estaba totalmente transpirado. Alzó la camisa y se pudo notar el abdomen bien definido del pelirrojo, cuando la cámara hizo una toma desde atrás Kageyama se quedó en silencio absorto ante los pozos de Afrodita, los agujeros de Venus, esas dos hoyuelos que se formaban en la espalda baja, esos que había besado hasta el cansancio, sin confesar jamás que eran la parte que le habían hecho enloquecer en cada una de las ocasiones en que había penetrado a Hinata por detrás. Seguían ahí intactos y hermosos. El silbato sonó y Hinata lanzó al aire el balón. Kageyama regresó a la realidad, pues por poco escupe la leche que estaba bebiendo de la caja de cartón cuando lo vio saltar y estampar con fuerza el balón hacia el otro lado de la red. Ami tuvo que sostener la computadora pues Tobio por poco la tiraba. Del otro lado de la red lograron salvar el balón, pero lo enviaron de regreso.

—Retrocedan, retrocedan —ordenó Kageyama como si él mismo estuviera ahí. Pero como si los jugadores del otro lado de la pantalla lo escucharan, hicieron lo que solicitaban, retrocediendo para atacar.

—Es mía —habló Senikov y la colocó para Hinata.

Kageyama entrecerró la mirada—. Ah — los bloqueadores del otro equipo hicieron el bloqueo al pelirrojo—. ¿Ah? —, Hinata en lugar de rematar extendió sus brazos y el balón tocó los dedos—. ¡¿Ah?! —éste fue colocada para Oikawa que con la brutalidad que lo caracterizaba cuando se trataba de dominar en la cancha, remato sin problema alguno—. ¡¿Ah?!

La computadora había tenido una buena vida útil, hasta que se destrozó rodando cuesta abajo por las gradas del estadio de la universidad T.

El 28 de junio era el último día que tenían entrenamiento para regresar el 9 de julio. Quizás sería bueno pasar el día de las estrellas desde un lugar donde se podía ver estrellas de carne y hueso*.

.

Anotaciones:

*7/7: Siete de julio de cada año en Japón se celebra el Tanabata o el festival de las estrellas, una fecha bien romántica y toda. De la que hablaremos el siguiente capítulo. "Donde se podía ver estrellas de carne y hueso", se refiere al paseo de la fama que hay en Hollywood, Los Ángeles.

.

 **Cronopios del autor: Uno de mis mazapanes que ha estado conmigo desde que publico aquí cumplió años el día de ayer, le pregunté si quería actualización, y ella dijo que sí. Pues feliz cumpleaños, barbara-senpai. Nos vemos en una semana para actualización doble.**

 **¿Tú también cumples años pronto? ¿Por qué no me dejas por acá tu fecha de cumpleaños? y Yukiona te dará amor ese día si es posible**

 **Pd. Gracias por no matarme por introducir el OiHina (recuerden que yo los amo mucho y Kageyama es mi bebé hermoso). De verdad pensé que me iban a masacrar, ¿si les dije que el fic tiene poco más de veinte capítulos verdad? Bueno, repito, el fic es KageHina así que no desesperen ¿vale? Repito: Al final todo está bien, y si no es así, entonces no es final. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, de verdad, me hacen súper feliz. Alegran cada día una parte de mi rutina el leerlos y ver que hay más gente que lee mis locuras.**

 **Pd2. ¡Gracias por seguirme en FB! Son un amor.**

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y colón.**


	20. Playlist for the end of the world

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Es Yaoi. No mariqueen que no se los advertí. +18. **No beteado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **20.- Playlist for the end of the world**

 _"La cura para todo es agua salada: el sudor, las lágrimas o el mar"._

Karen Blixen.

 **Sudor.**

Kageyama le parecía un tipo serio pero agradable. Pocas veces hablaba y cuando lo hacía parecía agredir a las personas, pero la realidad es que no agredía a nadie, por el contrario, él era el que quizás más se esforzaba por reforzar el compañerismo en el equipo tratando de comunicarse con el resto después de que el director técnito le advirtiera que no podía volver a ser el "Rey egoísta" que había sido durante una época de su vida, aún así, los altos mandos creían que Kageyama era un caso perdido en cuanto las relaciones sociales. Pero para ella no era así.

Tachibana Ayame al principio creyó que Kageyama era del tipo prepotente que por tener talento se sentía más que el resto de las personas pues siempre que intentaba hablar con él la evadía, la ignoraba o sencillamente se alejaba antes de que ella llegara con él. Casi nunca hacía contacto visual con ella cuando le ofrecía alguna toalla o el termo con agua, y ni hablar de matener una conversación decente, hasta con Tsukishima Kei-san había logrado, de alguna forma establecer una relación asistente-jugador siendo ella la encargada de comprar las cintas adhesivas médicas para los largos del rubio quien escuetamente le agradecía y dignamente le solicitaba más cuando era necesario, pero con Kageyma llegó al punto en simplemente acostumbrarse. No obstante, Ami era la chica que no podía vivir sabiendo que existía alguien al que le daba igual. Ella extrovertida, servicial y un poco testaruda sólo soportó vivir con esa angustia aproximadamente ocho meses hasta que un día se plantó frente a Kageyama después de que la práctica había terminado y haciendo una profunda reverencia ofreció una toalla.

El moreno sin comprender la actitud de la chica terminó tomando la toalla que ella tan seriamente le ofrecía, lo normal era que las asistentes dieran ese tipo de cosas así que le resto importancia a la situación y siguió su camino hacia los vestidores. Sin embargo cuando dejó la toalla en la banca donde alguien de las asistentes las recogerían ya cuando los jugadores fue cuando el evidente nerviosismo de la chica pareció tomar sentido.

—¿Estás saliendo con Tachibana? —preguntó Takahiro, el número 10 de la escuadra, cuando se dejó caer en la banca y sin querer había terminado por tirar la toalla y al recogerla notó un adorable y bonito parche de cuervo con el número "9" en color naranja.

—No —respondió secamente Tobio mientras enarcaba la ceja constatando que esa era la toalla con la que había secado el sudor y había tirado cual basura.

—¡Hey! —gimió Bokuto—. ¡Si Tobio-kun tiene un cuervo yo quiero un búho en mi toalla! —exigió.

Kuroo suspiró pesadamente pegándole un codazo a su amigo mientras que estudiaba el rostro de Tsukishima y después siguió la mirada seria de éste que se dirigía hacia Tobio que seguía contemplando la manualidad. El moreno aclaró la garganta y se siguió vistiendo dándole la espalda al resto de los compañeros, pues aunque era hombre, no le encantaba la idea de andar exhibiendo su ropa interior roja. Demasiado llamativa para ser un adulto según le decía Kenma.

—Supongo que algo especial querrá contigo, Kageyama —dijo el moreno—. Sólo procura que no te distraiga de los entrenamientos ¿Cierto, Matsukawa?

Matsukawa era el capitán del equipo que estaba jugando sus últimos meses con esa escuadra pues había sido comprado por un equipo de vóley alemán, después de todo no había pasado el corte para jugar con la selección japonesa.

—No hay ninguna restricción al respecto —comentó seriamente el castaño que se abrochaba ya su sudadera—. Pero como dice Kuroo, no te distraigas del objetivo —caminó seriamente hacia la salida pero se detuvo junto al universitario—. Y sobre todo, creo que tener una novia hace bien, la carga emocional muchas veces la llevamos a la cancha y eso provoca que no podamos dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos…

—Yo jamás he fallado un solo partido por-

—¿Por emociones? Probablemete porque eres un genio, Kageyama —interrumpió Matsukawa mirando hacia el frente—. Pero eres un humano que tiene sentimientos y emociones, que se alegra, que se esfuerza y que sufre ¿cierto? —otra vez le regaló una mirada cargada—. Entonces, no estás exento de sufrir un quiebre en algún momento. No seas tan petulante al respecto y date una oportunidad de ser una persona normal —sentenció otra vez caminando—. Me voy yendo primero.

—¡Buen trabajo! —corearon los jugadores y Kageyama frunció el ceño enfadado. Tsukishima lo siguió observando un momento antes de girarse hacia su propio casillero y terminar de ponerse desodorante, aborcharse la camisa y apresurarse. No quería quedarse a ver como su majestad terminaba por implotar, además de que sería íncomodo tenía que llegar temprano pues Yamaguchi prepararía katsudon y le había pedido que llevara los huevos para el empanizado. No obstante cuando acomodaba su mochila para escapar furtivamente por la noche sintió la intensa mirada de Nishinoya al otro lado de la habitación. "¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser yo?" dijo en su interior casi gruñendo y bufó volviendo a reacomodar sus cosas mientras hacía tiempo.

Kuroo supuso bien en que Tsukishima como contemporáneo de Kageyama se quedaría hasta el final para escucharlo así que apenas se dio cuenta que nada más quedaban ellos tres y que el resto se había esfumado percibiendo las malas vibras que exudaba el cuerpo del moreno, también apresuró a trotar a la salida.

—Nos vemos mañana, chicos —dijo alegremente el moreno cerrando la puerta. Sonrió a Tachibana que esperaba a que todos salieran—. Aún está Kageyama y Tsukki-kun, creo que irán para largo así que será mejor que vuelvas más tarde, Tachibana-chan —comentó.

—Kuroo-senpai —hizo una reverencia—. Gra-gracias —inquirió nerviosa mientras apretaba los brodes de la chaqueta del equipo que le iba un poco grande.

—Está bien, Tachibana-chan —sonrió el moreno caminando sacando sus audífonos y poniéndolos alrededor de su cuello—. Por cierto, Tachinaba-chan —se giró caminando de espaldas para ver a la chica—. Los chicos y yo estamos celosos, todos queremos una toalla personalizada.

El rostro de la chica se quedó palida y después se sonrojo totalmente.

—¡Kuroo-senpai! —gimió mientras se cubría la boca.

El mayor divertido se despidió trotando hacia la salida, Kenma lo iba asesinar por dejarlo esperando junto con el resto de los Nekoma que habían tenido un entrenamiento nocturno en uno de los parques municipales del distrito metropolitano. Habían obligado a Kenma que apenas y jugaba desde que se había graduado.

Tachibana suspiró derrotada. Miró hacia la puerta que llevaba al corredor del vestidor. Si aún faltaban Kageyama y Tsukishima entonces lo mejor sería esperar. Ayame se volvió manager asistente del equipo de vóley porque durante la preparatoria su novio había estado en el equipo de vóley, y le parecía excitante ese mundo. Consideraba que era como ver jugar a super humanos que podían volar y recibir cañonazos, pero que al final acababan pagando las consecuencias con sudor y muchas veces lágrimas, más humanos que cualquier otro. Estudiaba psicología y el vóley le parecía la clase de actividad que asistía positivamente a las personas que como Kageyama, padecían de una especie de incapacidad para relacionarse con el mundo.

—Es estúpido seguir aferrándote a algo que terminó hace más de un año, algo que concluyo antes de que comenzara.

—Te estás metiendo en un terreno donde nadie te ha llamado, Tsukishima —advirtió con un tono bajo y lento Kageyama terminando de guardar sus cosas. Le había tomado un poco más de tiempo el ordenar sus pertenencias, ordenarse él tras el comentario del capitán. La toalla con el cuervo pegado aún reposaba en la banca. No la había tocado.

—Con temor a verme como uno de tu especie — _un idiota del vóley,_ pensó—. Hasta la muralla mejor planificada tiene cercos de error, y en cualquier momento puede derrumbarse, de forma consecutiva o abruptamente. No quiero que mi esfuerzo y tiempo en todos estos meses se vean desperdiciados porque de pronto tú te derrumbas en medio de un partido importante.

Tsukishima se colgó su mochila a su hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Kageyama miraba sin ver directo a su casillero, de ver la horrible y arrogante cara del rubio terminaría por cometer un homicidio.

—Yamaguchi es demasiado buena gente como para decírtelo pero yo no soy buena gente y me tienes harto de verte sollozar en las esquinas de todos lados —se detuvo en la puerta—. Hinata está saliendo con alguien más.

Tobio ya lo sabía, aunque la verdad siempre sonaba más impactante cuando alguien te la decía de frente, como una terapia de shock mal impulsada. Su mandíbula se volvió rígida, sus manos se hicieron nudo en sus manos y su cuerpo sintió el peso del mundo sobre él. ¿Tan obvio era el asunto ya que hasta el imbécil de Tsukishima sabía sobre ello? El armador había querido evitar la realidad, las últimas dos semanas se había apartado de redes sociales en cuanto en un blog de vóley que se dedicaba a seguir los chismorreos de la NCAA surgió un encabezado: " **¿Amor entre los alfiles de los osos castaños?** ". Y no quiso imaginar que ese alfil era Hinata.

Pero para Tsukishima no era suficiente el solo abrir la herida y dejarla abierta. No era del tipo de desalmado que dejaba supurar sangre y que muriera lentamente. Se acercó hasta él y frunció la nariz, ladeó el rostro observándolo curioso. ¿Así se veía un hombre con el corazón roto?

—Está saliendo con Oikawa —concluyó.

No, Tsukishima no era del tipo desalmado que dejaba malherido. Él como en sus ataques cuando estaba motivado: iba directo a la yugular para acabar de todo con un solo movimiento.

watch?v=z4PKzz81m5c

 **Lagrimas**

¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Cincuenta veces? No lo sabía con certeza. En lo que iban en las dos últimas semanas las cosas entre ellos no parecía tener un nombre como tal, pero funcionaba para ambos: Trotar, comer, ir a clases, ir a entrenamientos y salidas en sus días libres. Nada parecía haber cambiado desde que a esa rutina se le había incluído el sexo ocasional. Hinata suponía que era algo normal. Gozaba de buena salud y estaba pisando los veinte años. En ese año los cumpliría mientras que Oikawa ya saludaba los "veintitantos". No era un mal chico y no parecía que la relación afectara bajo ninguna circunstancia el desempeño de ambos en clases, por el contrario, parecían más ligados y enfocados en mejorar sus habilidades individuales pues había renacido una vieja llama de competencia entre ambos. Como si el Hinata de aquel entonces que portaba el número 10 en su espalda y pecho midiera fuerzas contra la amenaza del Gran Rey del Seijou. Sólo que ahora el demonio no tenía más a su lado otro demonio, sólo era él solo.

—¿Estás listo, Pulgarcito? —A Oikawa aveces le pegaba por llamarlo de aquella manera y era sólo para meterse con él.

Hinata se incorporó del piso donde había estado amarrando sus agujetas de los tenis deportivos para trotar y empujó levemente al mayor.

—En dos años más te superaré en altura y veremos si sigues jodiendo con el asunto de "Pulgarcito" —Que nunca había dicho tantas groserías como las que decía ahora. Aunque para Hinata el máximo era expresar algún "mierda" o "joder" cuando un remate salía mal y eso le otorgaba ventaja al contrincante.

El pelirrojo no se detenía a ver si el otro equipo eran compañeros del propio equipo o un equipo foranéo, o el mayor rival. Para ellos cualquier persona del otro lado de la red era un enemigo potencial, el objetivo a destruir, sí, destruir, en la victoria no había culpa sino se daba todo hasta el final y esto se lograba únicamente aplastando dignamente a los oponentes.

Desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles había descubierto cierta fascinación por ir a correr a la playa. Extrañaba el paísaje húmedo del bosque que rodeaba las faldas de las diversas montañas que ocultaba la región de Miyagi, ese mistisismo aferrado a resguardar secretos milenarios y ofrecidos solo a aquellos que eran nativos de aquellas tierras. En Los Ángeles no había cuervos atiquisimos de mil plumas mágico que hicieran tus sueños realidad, aunque por un instante deseo que sí existiera.

Sus pies se hundían varios milímetros en la arena mientras que las huellas iban siendo dejadas una tras otra detrás de él. Las de Oikawa también se dibujaban y de vez en vez la garganta se le secaba, era un recordatorio permanente en que en ese lugar el cáncer había hecho nido, sólo bastana con hidratar con una gárgara de agua y volver a correr para evitar que los recuerdos de aquel momento no fueran nada más que esos: recuerdos angustiosos llenos de dicha, pues había sido gracias a la enfermedad que había logrado acercarse a Kageyama, y la culpa lo llenaba, lo carcomía. Ahora estaba ahí, trotando con el Gran Rey y Tobio saber dios cómo se encontraba ahora. Desde que habían roto apenas y si mantuvieron la comunicación necesaria para seguir jugando bien, la cordialidad entre caballeros nunca se perdió, y mucho menos entre unos que tanto se habían amado, pero una cercanía que hiciera que sus labios ardieran y el corazón se reventara de emoción dentro de su pecho no más. También no era que Hinata fuese un hijodeputa sádico que gustara de atormentar a su armador, pues ante todo Tobio siempre había dejado claro que el sentimiento persistía. Hablar con Kageyama era otorgarle ilusiones que no debían de ser.

Se detuvieron cerca de un muelle a tomar un poco de sombra, e intercambiaron un par de comentarios. El grasnido de las gaviotas hizo que Hinata entonces pensará un poco más en la tierra que había dejado atrás, nuevamente en las mil plumas del cuervo y ese pequeño animal al que le habían despojado de todo su plumaje en pro de ayudar al resto. Cerró los ojos un momento.

Tobio era como ese cuervo: una bestia por naturaleza arrogante y peligrosa, que por voluntad había empezado a arrancar sus plumas en pro de lo demás. Y Hinata se había quedado con la más valiosa, esa que guardaba en su corazón y le daba esperanza para seguir viviendo, no porque existiera una ilusión de que algún volverían a estar juntos, pero si por los momentos que habían vivido juntos, las experiencias, los recuerdos, los besos, las caricias y las palabra su que habían cultivado en él una especie de planta que había enraízado para aferrarlo a la vida y obligarlo a vivirla. Obligarlo por voluntad.

—Vamos —animó Oikawa y Hinata afirmó.

Dio un último sorbo a su bebida y trotó alcanzando al castaño.

Tobio era ese cuervo, el de las mil plumas. Y Hinata atesoraría, por el amor que un día había sentido y que aún ahora latía en su corazón, la pluma que le había otorgado. Siempre le estaría agradecido.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Oikawa un par de metros atrás cuando al girar su rostro encontró esa extraña mueca que denotaba infinita alegría y una enorme tortura en el rostro del menor. El corazón se le estrujo y con boca abierta tratando de recuperar el aliento espero a que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo.

Oikawa supo que su relación iba más allá de lo meramente físico cuando tuvo la entera intención de sostener el corazón herido de Hinata y cuidarlo. No odio a Kageyama, ni siquiera pensó en él, sólo en Hinata y el como sollozaba maltrecho en copiosas convulciones contra él. Era quizás la primera vez que lo veía así de roto. Sintió lástima, pena y un poquito de amor.

 **Mar**

 **watch?v=r2S1I_ien6A**

—La realidad es que esos cabrones son mucho más buenos que ustedes —dijo el entrenador totalmente acalorado, pero siempre que había un partido oficial, y sobre todo uno tan importante, acababa por enrojecer por completo y su temperatura corporal subía. Su cuello estaba completamente rojo y su rostro también. Sus manos gordas y velludas aferraban una tabla de posiciones desde la cual parecía leer las indicaciones que iba a dar. Pero por el momento su atención se fijaba en cada una de las caras de sus jugadores. Todos se encontraban igual de excitados que el hombre que los entrenaba. Pero ante aquel comentario comenzaron a quejarse tratando de negarse a esa realidad—. ¡Pero ellos tienen algo que ustedes no! —gimió con frenesí el hombre agitando la mano en el aire—. Ellos no son americanos, ellos no son bendecidos por nuestra noble patria, ellos no saben lo que es luchar contra al esclavitud y pertenecer a una gran nación como nosotros sí sabemos —aulló el americano.

—¡Sí! —los Troyanos ardieron totalmente emocionados por el discurso nacionalista de su líder en cabeza de entrenamientos.

Oikawa chasqueó la lengua, había sido un poco incómodo parte de ese discurso xenofóbico, pero igual volvió su mirada hacia Julian que rascó su nuca.

—Bueno, los chicos de a lado están muy entrados en sus papel —dijo el capitán—. Así que… hagamos que esto funcioné y… —el hombre no era muy bueno para hablar, por el contrario siempre se le había dificultado un poco el tener que dar discursos motivacionales porque ni siquiera él mismo encontraba palabras que hicieran levantar su propio animo, por lo cual siempre en momentos como eso recurría a la caballeriza—…Oikawa.

El castaño ladeó el rostro—. Probablemente la mitad de nosotros antes de llegar a jugar con los Bruins ni siquiera habíamos pisado Norteamérica, yo vengo de un pequeño pueblo en la provincia de Japón y jamás logré un solo logró significativo que me hiciera merecedor de un respeto como muchos de aquí así pero eso no fue por falta de pasión sino porque tenía grandes contrincantes… —comenzó—. Mientras más grande y peligroso es el enemigo mejor se habla de ti… como dijo el entrenador Steve del otro equipo, esta es una gran nación que es amable con todos… nada se te da de forma gratuita y todo éxito lleva su carga de responsabilidad y esfuerzo, y porque conozco el valor de cada uno de ustedes, es que puedo decir que se tienen muy merecido el lugar que hoy están ocupando en este último partido del torneo de verano.

El pecho de todos se sintió de pronto rebosante de una extraña excitación a la que no pudieron dar nombre. Hinata que hasta ese momento había estado un poco disperso se sintió sonrojar. Lo maduro y atractivo que se veía Oikawa asumiendo un papel de mando que se le daba de forma natural.

—Así… que vayamos a la cancha y demos todo como si fuera el último maldito partido de nuestras vidas, que la dieta, el hambre y el no haber salido de vacaciones den sus frutos —puso su mano al frente—. ¡Bruins! —todos pusieron sus manos al centro sobre la del japonés.

—¡Rugiendo juntos! —bramó la escuadra y lanzaron los puños al aire.

Ante éste gesto la fanaticada lanzó un fuerte halarido y acompañaron el movimiento de los jugadores con vitoreos y aplausos, gritos de evidente emoción. Como la semana anterior en que habían anotado una victoria contra los Fénix de Arizona, ahora iban contra los Troyanos del Sur de California. Se podría decir a simple vista que los Troyanos y los Osos café compartían muchas cosas en común: Ambos eran equipos líderes, ambos tenían dorado en su uniforme, ambos eran del Sur de California, ambos compartían ciudad sede y ambos llegaban por primera vez en décadas a una final, de importancia media, la copa grande era a finales de agosto. Pero a pesr de las similitudes la enorme diferencia entre la UCLA y la USC es que los ataques xenofóbicos a estudiantes inmigrantes y pertenecientes minorías eran mayor en un lugar que en otro. Sólo hacía falta con ver a los jugadores de un equipo de otro para saber cuales podían tener fácil a un familiar en el Kux Klux Klan.

—Dicen que el entrenador Steve es de la derecha extrema —susurró Hanzel mirando fijamente al hombre que no dejaba de ver con un gesto extraño a Pedro, uno de los rematadores que ahora mismo calentaba con levantadas de Oikawa.

—Hmp… pues quedará vencerlos y seguir adelante —inquirió Hinata colocándose la venda elástica en el codo derecho—. Aunque siempre es pesado jugar con la USC, creo que ahora están más… —lanzó una mirada rápida al otro equipo notando esa extraña atmosfera que había sobre el otro equipo—. ¿Agresivos?

Un balón se reventó contra el suelo.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Oikawa y éste se movió apenas pues el esférico salió disparado por proyección hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Sin embargo al que no el dio tiempo de moverse fue a Hanzel que terminó en el piso cubriéndose la nariz.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó el pelirrojo al que se revolcaba en el piso. El resto del equipo se acercó, incluso algunos del otro equipo.

—Sí… estoy bien —inquirió colocándose de pie.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Hinata.

—Sí… —afirmó con una débil sonrisa el contrario mientras se quitaba las manos del rostro, el pómulo lo tenía rojo pero no había mayor daño.

—Lo siento —dijo el rematador con gesto imperturbable, por el contrario, la disculpa parecía más bien una advertencia a la que le faltaba algo como: "lo siento por no tumbarte uno o dos dientes". Y Hanzel se sintió agredido, de hecho la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí se sintieron de la misma manera que él. Les estaban picando el ego.

—Está bien —agitó la mano Hanzel forzándose a sonreír tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia la banca, los jugadores volvieron a calentar. Sin embargo cuando el jugador del equipo contrario regresó hacia su lado de la cancha cruzó entre Hinata y Oikawa.

—Y el siguiente va para ustedes —azuzó en un tono bajo—. Maricones…

Hinata se giró con violencia pero reaccionó a alcanzar la mano de Oikawa y Pedro, otro jugador que había escuchado sostuvo al armador de la otra mano. En tribunas algunas personas empezaron a hablar sobre el evidente gesto del armador que parecía ir tras el otro jugador, pero que no había pasado a nada más.

—¡Tooru! —gritó el entrenador y el castaño chasqueó la lengua nuevamente secándose el sudor que había empezado a escurrir como evidencia de su enojo con la muñequera de su mano derecha. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto en Iwa-chan como para desear reventarse a golpes a alguien? Él jamás había estado en una pelea pero ese tipo de comentarios si que le llenaban las bolas de piedras. Una patada en los cojones es la que se iba a llevar el hijo de puta.

A diferencia de los otros partidos éste era a medio día, y si todo salía bien terminarían en un santiamén sobre todo ahora que habían encendido el interruptor de Oikawa que se mecía de un lado al otro concentrado. Moviendo sus hombros y preparándose para la batalla. Hinata, por su parte, ligeramente angustiado por la escena vivida hacía unos momentos veía de reojo al castaño y después a Hanzel en la banca que tenía una compresa médica fría, no era grave pero aquello era para evitar hinchazón. El entrenador había decidido tras una evaluación primaria que no había riesgo y no había necesidad de que se retirara.

La banda tocaba en vivo animando a su equipo pero se calló un par de segundos cuando el árbitro les pidió a los equipos que se acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares. Hinata estaría como comodín con el líbero, y comenzaba atrás. Oikawa sacaba. Los auxiliares hicieron las anotaciones correspondientes y del otro lado de la red las miradas depredadoras estaban sobre cada uno de los osos que no se dejaron intimidar, por el contrario, respondieron con garbo los gestos de desprecio. Oikawa preparó su saque, rebotándolo en el piso meditando, y alzando la mirada fijándola directamente en el sujeto que antes había hablado. Alzó su mano que sostenía al balón y señaló abiertamente a dicho sujeto.

Los fans en las gradas enloquecieron. El árbitro sonó el silbató. Y Oikawa lanzó al aire el balón mientras se acercaba y su mano hacía el poderoso contacto haciendo chillar el aire, cortándolo ante su furioso paso. Y medio segundo después tribuna, cancha y espectadores detrás de la pantalla se quedaron fríos. Medio segundo después del anterior una lluvia de ovaciones.

Punto directo a favor de los Bruins. Tooru ladeó el rostro altanero y frunció la nariz. Hinata suspiró ¿qué se le podía hacer? Un rey, siempre sería un rey con todo y su horrible orgullo. Él no sabía sobre eso, y quizás era malo pero de algún modo se había acostumbrado a las muestras de desagrado contra su condición como extranjero y además, homosexual. Se había estado queriendo negar a esa realidad, acusándose que se había acostado con Kageyama y había salido con éste porque realmente lo amaba y nada más lo iba a amar a él, pero ante las pruebas evidentes de que podía estar en la cama de otro más sin problema alguno decidió admitirse homosexual sin excusa ni pretexto.

Tercer punto directo, pero para el cuarto los troyanos se movieron y el peloteo comenzó.

Sus cabezas estaban en el partido, sus corazones en cada jugada y su pasión ardiendo, dándoles aliento.

En las tribunas vestidas de azul y dorado se movían tubos de plástico para animar el equipo, la banda volvía a sonar acallando el chirrido de los tenis mientras los jugadores se movían. Gritaban a coro cuando alguien hacía una jugada digna de obra de arte y cuando Hinata hacía combo con Oikawa o una punta de tres con otro jugador más la cosa se ponía mucho más intensa pues el grupo de fans había crecido casi de un día para otro, y las chicas usaban el número catorce. Una que otra había invertido para comprar la camisa con el nombre de Shoyo, pero una entre tantas no llevaba la de la UCLA, sino la del Karasuno. O al menos eso le pareció a Hinata cuando en la punta de la cancha a punto de sacar giró su rostro para agradecer a las que lo animaban y vio a una de ellas con los colores negros, naranjas y el número diez. Algo cálido hubo en su cuerpo y una sonrisa nostálgica le nació desde muy dentro. El pitido lo regresó a la realidad para lanzar al aire.

El marcador era reñido. Y Oikawa estaba al frente, Hinata atrás hacer un rápido era una locura en esa posición, así que decidió que era momento de hacer una colocación de cañería desde atrás. Hinata corrió para impactar pero Oikawa solo dobló la mano y el balón cayó del otro lado de la red en una perfecta finta.

Hubo un abucheó exaltado y emocionado por parte de los seguidores de los Bruins quienes aplaudieron la osadía de su colocador y Hinata palmeó la espalda húmeda del castaño quien solo se rió animado, se giró hacia el jugador que había frente a él.

—Ten cuidado… no te vayas a enamorar de mí —rezó entredientes el japonés. El americano frunció la nariz furioso, frustrado, había sido una fuerte bofetada.

Los maricones no andaban con estupideces cuando de jugar se trataba.

—Oikawa-san sigue teniendo esa terrible actitud —dijo Kuroo mientras que reclinaba al frente.

Los de la división de generación se habían decidido reunir para ver la final. Era una práctica que usualmente hacía en solitario Kageyama, y que no tenía intenciones, por primera vez enun año, de llevar a cabo, de hecho su plan era salir a correr y sólo al volver a casa ver el resultado. Sin embargo, hubo convocatoria por parte del entrenador del equipo de la universidad así que al salir a Kuroo se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de ver el partido del Enano y el desagradable Oikawa, además del conjunto americano.

Sin ganas veía todo, cada interacción, cada roce, cada risa, cada arrebato, era una aguja que se clavaba en la piel de Tobio y Tsukishima le miraba en la distancia. A su lado Atsumu no perdía detalle en los rematadores, tenían un saque potente, pero donde todos quedaron fríos fue cuando Oikawa hizo una colocación terriblemente alta y Hinata, la alcanzó sin problema. Claro que al principio le había costado mucho trabajo el lograr que su capacidad de salto se regulara a las nuevas dimensiones que tenía su cuerpo, pero tras riguroso entrenamiento su poder de salto se había maxímizado con su altura haciéndolo una ridícula combinación. Tobio tronó la lengua enfadado.

—Oikawa-san nunca va a cambiar —refutó Kageyama cuando una segunda vez volvió a hacer una finta—. Aunque pese a todo… hace bien su trabajo.

La realidad era simple, mientras él se había estado sumiendo en una lenta espiral depresiva, la gente había seguido adelante. Echarle la mano al talento y capacidad innata ya no era suficiente, jamás se había confiado, pero al ver en directo cuál era la capacidad real de Oikawa a nivel de una final era bochornoso. Él se sentía estancado y quería dejar de sentirse así, debía dejar de sentirse así.

El primer set acabó a favor de la UCLA, pero la USC quedó a muy pocos puntos.

—El segundo set será un infierno considerando que desde el primero echaron toda la carne al asador —murmuró Kuroo.

—Ese Oikawa nunca ha sido irresponsable en ese tipo de cosas —comentó Atsumu mirándose las uñas—. Aunque la realidad es que si nos llegásemos a enfrentar con él no dudo que nos cuasaría grandes problemas… estoy seguro que nos vamos a enfrentar con él y con ese número 14, el resto también son buenos, sobre todo el capitán pero tendremos que romper primero a la torre de mando —Miya extrañaba en ocasiones a su hermano era el mejor rematador que jamás había visto pero desde que había ingresado a la Universidad T. se había tenid que adaptar a lo que había.

Los partidos se rotaban entre Miya y Kageyama para colocar, aunque usualmente los dos solían jugar nada más cambiando de set.

—El otro colocador, Hanzel —habló Kageyama de pronto—. Es bueno — _pero no tanto_ y lo corroboró cuando el entrenador no hizo ningún movimiento ni siquiera amago por cambiar a Oikawa—. Pero quieren seguir jugando a la segura sin alterar el ritmo que ya marcó Oikawa —masculló Kageyama.

Probablemente en esos momentos la Universidad T. contaba con la escuadra más peligrosa de todo Japón, sus pilares eran alumnos que además de ser hábiles y jugadores con capacidades natas eran prodigios en más de un aspecto y su capacidad de análisis era atemorizante.

—¿Ese movimiento de Oikawa-san significa colocación larga? —preguntó Tachibana que estaba sentada a lado de Kageyama.

Los presentes observaron fijamente la pantalla y en efecto, después de Oikawa rascaba el lóbulo de su oreja venía un pase rápido. Eran señales y claves, como se esperaba del comandante. Pero más allá de una colocación larga era toda una instrucción precisa y detallada, una jugada complicada que le hacía ganar puntos. Instinto y estrategía.

—Que buen ojo, Tachibana-chan —sonrió Kuroo—. Deberás traerla más seguido, Kageyama.

La chica sonrojada se revolvió en su lugar mientras que se hundía en el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Atsumu torció los labios, le fastidiaba un poco tener a alguien que no sabía del deporte en la misma habitación, o quizás solo le enfadaba que estuviera sentada a lado de Kageyama. Por encima de cualquier otro lugar y los asientos vacíos, tenía que estar a lado de Kageyama, pegados, con sus piernas haciendo contacto, bufó volviendo a centrarse en el partido que para ese instante iba empatado. El desgaste físico estaba haciendo de las suyas pero la mentalidad clara y firme era lo que mantenía peleando a los azul y dorado.

Enfocaron el rostro de Hinata que sudaba a ríos y se secaba con la manga elástica. Relamiéndose el labio y Kuroo soltó una carcajada.

—No sabía que el enano se había hecho una perforación, sino lo hubiera conocido así —hizo un ademán aludiendo una estatura diminuta—. Podría decir que se ve "genial".

—El infierno jugar con el mar tan cercano y más a media tarde —agregó Atsumi.

—¿Eh? —enarcó la ceja curioso Kageyama.

—Oh por la cuestión del calor y el viento.

—Ellos ya deben estar acostumbrados a estar a jugar a cierto nivel sobre el nivel del mar pero… aún así debe ser una tortura con el tremendo calor que hace —agregó Kuuro.

—¿No ponen aire acondicionado? —Tachibana jamás se había detenido a pensar en ese detalle, normalmente en los juegos a los que ella había asistido no ponía atención a ese tipo de cosas.

—Tokio no es tan caluroso como es Los Ángeles —contestó de buena gana Miya.

—Y normalmente los estadios y auditorios tienen un sistema de aire acondicionado que son más bien ductos de ventilación para que el aire circule, pero no hay aire frío como tal, así que están jugando a una temperatura casi ambiente… si ponen algo más fresco o aire frío puede tener repercusiones fatales para el cuerpo —explicó con calma Kageyama a la chica.

—Oh… —la castaña se sintió un poco idiota ante algo tan obvio y decidió volver a guardar silencio. Kageyama la miró y volvió su atención hacia el televisor.

—No es algo que todos sepan de cualquier forma —agregó en un tono bajo y a la chica le latió el corazón fuerte ante el amable gesto de Tobio. Relajo los hombros y siguió viendo el partido.

Cuando el partido llegó a su final, era bien entrada la noche en Tokio. Los chicos se empezaron a despedir a los pies del salón del equipo de vóley.

—Tobio-kun, iremos a tomar algo —dijo Atsumu señalando a Kuroo que estaba jodiendo ya a Tsukki que había fallado en su intento por huir—. Nos reuniremos con 'Samu y el líbero del Karasuno —Kageyama frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ver al gemelo de Atsumu sería alguna especie de condición que le hiciera querer ir a beber con ellos?

—Acompañaré a Tachibana a la estación —anunció mientras que hacía una leve reverencia y se giraba para empezar a caminar. La chica sonrojada hizo una profunda reverencia a Atsumi sintiéndose avergonzada y corrió para llegar a lado de Kageyama.

—No hay ningún problema si quieres ir con ellos —comentó la chica con sus manos dentro de su abrigo, la nariz sonrojada y sus mejillas del mismo tono.

—No pasa nada, tampoco es que quisiera ir —respondió Kageyama, aceptando que la había tomado como excusa, volvió los ojos azules a ella—. Además… habíamos quedado para ir a cenar después de que regresará de trotar. Te quedaste viendo el partido con nosotros a pesar de que no era tu obligación.

—Lo hice por que quise, no estuve obligada además de que aprendí más cosas —informó apresurada y un poco agitada mirando al mayor. Sus ojos se encontraron y el corazón se le paralizó cuando Tobio esbozó una suave sonrisa. La chica bajó el rostro. Sólo Kageyama era capaz de hacer que sus niveles de hiperactividad se redujeran drásticamente. El corazón le bailaba rápido y se angustiaba todos los días pensando en que sus palabras fueran las adecuadas para poder llegar a esa persona.

—… —Kageyama no dijo nada más y volvió sus ojos hacia el frente, pronto llegarían a la estación. Ella también guardó silencio sin querer romper la atmosfera.

—Hinata Shoyo —habló de pronto viendo un promocional de los partidos de la Universidad T contra la Universidad K pegado en una vitrina que tenía sus luces apagadas—. Es muy bueno.

—Lo es —resolvió con simpleza Kageyama—. Tiene que ser una gran persona como para que lo amaras tanto.

—Es una gran persona —dijo abiertamente—. Tiene una pésima actitud ante la frustración porque es muy terco y se empeña en realizar las cosas aunque le hayan dicho que "no puede hacerlas", él se aferra en hacerlas. Es perseverante y… —frunció el ceño—, te dan ganas de macharlo cuando está al otro lado de la red y te estás enfrentando a él. Pero pese a todo… es un forminable hombre, siempre piensa en los demás…

Tachibana no era de palo y a pesar de que había aceptado todas las condicionales, había algo de dolor en ver con sus propios ojos algo que Kageyama ya le había advertido: Amaba a Hinata.

—De haber estado en el mismo equipo habrían hecho cosas fantásticas.

—Supongo —murmuró Kageyama pasando su carnet por el escáner de la estación siguió a Tachibana y se quedaron del otro lado de la línea esperando con paciencia. Muy a pesar de que habían tocado el tema del ex de Tobio, que era hombre y al cual seguía amando, pero el ambiente no se había vuelto tenso ni incómodo. Miró a Kageyama y después el brazo de éste, pasó su mano por el hueco entre el brazo y el cuerpo del más alto y se aferró a él recargándose. Tobio no la apartó, pero tampoco hizo señas de algún otro movimiento. El ruido del tren pasando a toda marcha se llevó sus pensamientos de momento.

Tenía dos meses exactos para pulir sus mejores armas.

 **Soluciones**

Los chicos aún tenían la algarabía de la victoria que horas antes habían logrado. Hinata, Oikawa, Hanzel y la novia de éste último habían acordado ir hasta Venice Beach al día siguiente para celebrar, comer en uno de los pequeños puestos frente al mar mientras admiraban a los fisioculturistas que se ejercitaban en el gimnasio que había ahí mismo. A Susan le fascinaba salir con los tres chicos, pues una de las ventajas de que los tres fueran bisexuales era que tenían cosas en común: Les gustaba ver hombres –aunque Hinata y Oikawa eran una especie de pareja, aún nada confirmado, se daban gusto criticando a los otros chicos y admirando, entre todas cosas, sus traseros, aunque a Hinata le chiflaban más los de ojos de color y cabello negro que los que tuvieran gran trasero, mientras que a Oikawa se le caía la baba con los de brazos fuertes, en gusto se rompían estereotipos-. Sí, probablemente Susan sería la única mujer en el mundo que explotaba el lado "bi" de su novio. Para ella no era misterio que Hinata y Hanzel se habían besado, e incluso su novio se había molido a golpes con el ahora exnovio de Hinata. Pero tan segura de que los sentimientos de Hanzel eran todos para ella parecía aceptar el squad.

Y aunque ya había planes los chicos lo único que querían era llegar al campus y dormir, sin embargo en los vestidores de la USC después de que todos ya tenían sus cosas listas el entrenador los hizo esperar.

—El día de mañana tendrán un descanso por eso prefiero informarles aquí y no hacerlos ir mañana que este año no participaremos en la Championship de la NCAA —comunicó y hubo un estupor por parte detodos.

—Pe- —Julian fue el primero en reaccionar, la mano del entrenador se alzó acallándolos.

—La NCAA cada año hace partidos amistosos con universidades de otros países con los que tiene convenio así que este año se estipulo que los ganadores de la copa de la amistad de verano asistiría al compromiso de visitar tres países: Alemania, Italia y Japón —concluyó.

Japón.

Kageyama le parecía un tipo serio pero agradable. Pocas veces hablaba y cuando lo hacía parecía agredir a las personas, pero la realidad es que no agredía a nadie, por el contrario, él era el que quizás más se esforzaba por reforzar el compañerismo en el equipo tratando de comunicarse con el resto.

Tachibana Ayame al principio creyó que Kageyama era del tipo prepotente que por tener talento se sentía más que el resto de las personas pues siempre que intentaba hablar con él la evadía, la ignoraba o sencillamente se alejaba antes de que ella llegara con él. Al menos eso había sido antes de que se volvieran novios. Las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto pues aunque Kageyama había sido quien lo había propuesto al día siguiente en que le entregó aquella toalla bordada, misma que llevó sus sentimientos hasta el colocador él había sido muy claro entres verdades:

-El vóley era su vida y nada era más importante que eso.

-El vóley siempre estaría por encima de todo.

-Amaba a Hinata Shoyo (y no dejaría de hacerlo porque era algo parte de su esencia).

Si podía vivir con esas tres certezas entonces Kageyama podía aceptar los sentimientos de la chica y tratar de hacer de todo el problema una solución.

Kageyama Tobio era extraño, pero era la persona más amable que quizás había conocido.

 **.**

 **Cronopios del autor: -se va bailando lentamente hasta su cama-. ¡Pasen bonito fin de semana! Recuerden seguirme en redes sociales y sobre todo, respiren requeteharto c:** **Gracias por todo el amor que me han estado** **dando al transcurso de todo este tiempo, y sobre todo a las personas que han votado y a las que comentan también. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! Nos acercamos a uno de los dos clímax de la historia. Hice un pequeño esquema de capítulos y bueno, ya escribí el final e hice un pequeños resumén de cada capítulo para no volver esto una novela turca, aunque ya lo parece ¿verdad? Hahahahaha, si fuera mi propia lectora me hubiera mandado a la mierda desde el capítulo 12, pero ustedes son buenos y los amodoro.**

 **¡Por cierto! ¡Les súper presumo una recreación –bastante fiel—del primer beso de Hinata y Kageyama!. ;u; Vayan a mi perfil en fb que ahí está: St. Yukiona.**

 **Esta belleza la hizo Jona Art:** JohannaGArt, en mi página de FB estaré publicándola también con todo y link a su página, así que sean buenos y vayan a darle mucho amor.

¡Muchas gracias, Jona! Te juro que desde que me lo pasaste he sido la mujer más FELIZ del mundo Lo tengo de protecto de pantalla c:


	21. Petricor

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Es Yaoi. No mariqueen que no se los advertí. +18. **No beteado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **21.- Petricor.**

Petricor es el nombre que se le da al olor que la lluvia desprendía. Un olor que todo lo adquiría pero no perduraba, y que gracias a un elemento externo acababa por convertirse en algo desagradable por ejemplo cuando la ropa se mojaba y no se ponía a secar, o cuando el agua se quedaba estancada. De algo que retornaba a las nostalgias –porque el petricor siempre lograba causar ese efecto en las personas—podía volverse en un aroma pestilente. Hinata se había acostumbrado al aroma del petricor y había olvidado cómo es que era pues en Los Ángeles muy pocas veces llovía y el asfalto tenía un aroma bastante peculiar debido al humo del escape de los autos que siempre congestionaban la ciudad. Su nariz parecía anciosa en recordar cuál era ese peculiar aroma del petricor. Y para su sorpresa, cuando aterrizaron Japón estaba envuelto en petricor y agua. Un vuelo de más de veinte horas que creyó no volvería a recorrer en mucho tiempo, ahora tan solo dos años más tardes de haberse despedido de los nari y los kikkoman, regresaba portando colorres que no pertenecían a su cultura.

—Oye Shoyo, sé que eres gay y eso pero… ¿tienes conocidas que sean bonitas? —cuestionó Max acercándose al asiento de Hinata.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y le pegó en la frente. Empezaron a reír los que habían escuchado.

Todos parecían ir de un humor estupendo, hacía más de seis meses que no habían tenido un partido en el extranjero, el último había sido en noviembre del año anterior cuando viajaron a Argentina para jugar contra la selección de una de las universidades, y ahora tenían una especie de tour de tres países, doce juegos en total, cuatro oficiales en cada lugar que sería anfitrión. Comprendían que para finales de ese año también recibirían a los equipos que ahora ellos visitarían pero eso aún se estaba organizando. De momento se debían solo de preocupar por los huesos hechos polvos y los músculos entumidos.

Aunque el buen humor era contagioso, él patecía no prestar atención a ello. No obstante, la tormenta en medio de la cual habían llegado le dio un golpetazo de recuerdo. El zumbido de las gotas de agua estrellarse contra las ventanillas del avión, el frío que se percibía en el exterior, las personas abrigadas y el cielo gris atiborrados de nubes. Sonrió inconscientemente cuando en su memoria se dibujó el camino de las montañas cuando debía de moverse desde su casa hasta Miyagi por las mañanas, las curvas que cruzaba antes de divisar Karasuni. Había hecho desarrollado buenas defensas ante los virus gracias a ello, pero también ese recorrido matutino propicio a que las llagas se hicieran más grandes en su garganta cuando el cáncer atacó. Tocó su garganta inconscientemente. Estaba curado, y estaba bien. Pero se sentía extraño regresar a su hogar con la capa de héroe colocado por otro país. Era enemigo en casa y el corazón le dolía por más de un motivo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó de pronto a Oikawa que estaba recostado sobre su hombro, usaba un antifaz de gatitos color rosa para bloquear completamente la luz de la cabina que había sido prendida hacía más de 10 minutos. El armador se removía con el cabello aplastado de un lado y revuelto en la nuca, del otro costado lo llevaba desarreglado pero no enredado pues Hinata se había pasado la última hora acariciándolo en pro de que descansara más tiempo.

—Sólo quiero que acabe ésto —gruñó el castaño demostrando su malhumor; la nariz fruncida y los labios hechos un mojin mientras que se retiraba el antifaz del rostro. Unas enormes ojeras que hacían ver sus ojos sumidos en su bonito rostro que ahora llevado hinchado.

—Ya llegamos sólo estamos esperando el permiso para bajar —comentó el menor buscando apretar la mano del mayor. Desde Nueva Delhi, en India, donde habían trasbordado Tooru se sintió mal del estómago, por muy experimentado que fuera en los viajes en avión, uno larga duración no era soportable para su cuerpo y su estómago que en pleno vuelo había decidido hacer un paro de labores y después reanudarlas de forma abrupta ocasionándole una diarrea explosiva y posteriormente vómito. Por un momento el entrenador se preocupó demasiado, pero cuando la azafata con conocimientos médicos de abordo le indicó que era de lo más normal por la cantidad de horas en el avión, estuvo tranquilo. Pero no Hinata que se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Incluso Hanzel, siendo Hanzel se abstuvo de chirriar cual quinceañera con el ending de la película de Boruto: The Next Generation, donde se aprecía que al final Sasuke se quedó –de alguna manera—en Konoha apoyando a Naruto. Para el americano ese había sido el final de Naruto, se negaba a ver Boruto con las malas críticas que había leído sobre el diseño de personajes y demás.

Las azafatas empezaron a pedir que de manera ordenada se empezaran a alistar pues había llegado el momento de descender del avión. Hinata fue el primero en moverse, sin embargo Max y Pedro bajaron apenas la compuerta se abrió. Jared y Julian fueron los siguientes. Los asistentes que iban platicando emocionados sobre conocer una geisha. Oikawa con ayuda de Hanzel fueron casi de los últimos porque se debatía entre ir otra vez al baño o esperar a estar en tierra firme. Hinata llevaba las mochilas de los tres para que Hanzel sólo se dedicará en sortear el alto cuerpo del otro japonés.

Pasaron por un pasillo que los llevó hasta una zona donde los hicieron sentarse en espera de la última revisión de su equipaje. Las autoridades japonesas eran sumamente estrictas, sobre todo porque hacía dos meses jugadores de basquét de la UCLA habían quedado presos en China por robarse un par de relojes de una tienda de diseñador. El mismo presidente del país, D.T., había tenido que intervenir para que se les dejará en libertad. Y ahora mismo los agentes de migración se aseguraban que todo estuviera en orden y que estos deportistas no traerían nada peligrosos con ellos.

Las conversaciones entre los jugadores del equipo iniciaron y hubo bromas, otros estaban de malhumor y uno que otro repasaba el calendario de juego que tendrían en Japón. De ahí saltarían a Alemania y por último Italia. Los tres países eran potencias en el deporte, no se podía decir que uno era menos que otro, por el contrario hasta que no tuvieran a los jugadores al frente y enfrentándose contra ellos no podrían dar un veredicto. En Alemanía medirían sus capacidades con las fuerzas básicas de la selección oficial del país, cuatro partidos en un rally que duraría dos semanas. En Italia jugarían contra la división junior de cuatro ciudades en las provincias del país y uno más con la liga 19 del país en un partido que sería televizado, y sería el último antes de volver a casa. Sin embargo, en Japón sería donde tendrían más variedad entre sus adversarios pues jugarían contra cuatro oponentes diferentes: Las cuatro universidades imperiales.

Las universidades imperiales en Japón eran sinónimo de ELITE, consideradas dentro de las más prestigiosas del país e incluso a nivel global. Por eso nada de extraño había que como visitantes a partidos amistosos recibieran de forma más o menos regular universidades extranjeras de alto calibre, algo así como la UCLA, que en esos momentos era la más fuerte dentro de la categoría universitaria de la NCAA, en dos meses ya no sería la más fuerte porque justo mientras los Bruins jugaban en el extranjero se llevaría acabo la Championship dela NCAA y saldrían los nuevos campeones a derrotar. Los Bruins tendrían que esperar hasta el campeonato de invierno para coronar algún título de la NCAA, de momento se tendrían que conformar con ganar la mayoría de juegos amistosos en Japón, Alemanía e Italia.

—La universidad de Hokkaido en Sapporo, la universidad de Kyushu en Fukuoka, la universidad de Tokio en Bunkyou y la universidad de Tohoku en Sendai, son las cuatro universidades imperiales, la de Tokio se puede considerar como nuestro mayor problema pues tiene deportista de alto impacto y capacidad, la mayoría de su escuadra se encuentra jugando con el equipo nacional —explicó Julian, el capitán mientras los jugadores daban el último tirón para mantenerse despiertos—. Sus armadores son formidables y le han pateado el culo en más de una ocasión a Tooru —sentenció y se ganó un golpe en el rostro con una sudadera del propio castaño y hubo carcajadas por parte de todos.

Se encontraban aún en la sala de inmigración mientras revisaban ahora la documentación de todos los deportistas, en breve serían llamados para presentar su visado, aunque Oikawa y Hinata no lo necesitaban se encontraban ahí pues el capitán afectado por el Jet lag parecía bastante movido y acelerado, era eso, o muy probablemente los tres "4Loco" que se había bebido antes de bajar del avión pues le habían dicho que era ilegal la bebida en Japón siendo que en USA la vendían en cualquier tienda de convivencia. Aunque la mayoría había expresado sus horribles ganas de dormir que tenían no podían evitar no reírse pues era increíblemente difícil ignorar la erección que le había crecido a Julian, así como los temblores que estaba presentando y los movimientos erráticos de los cuales no parecía consciente. El capitán siempre serio ahora estaba hecho un desastre.

—Capitán —habló Hanzel.

—Sí, sí —reaccionó de golpe Julian.

—Debería calmarse o probablemente lo llamen a antidoping y seguro que sale positivo a algo y nos regresan —dijo Hanzel.

Los colores se le fueron del rostro a Julian, y la mayoría soltó algunas carcajadas pues el hombre había empezado a hiperventilar el doble de alterado.

El entrenador tuvo que hablar con los agentes de inmigración japoneses explicando la situación, no hubo real problema aunque tuvieron que dar doble revisión al equipaje de todos. Cuando llegó el turno de Hinata, el oficial que se había mostrado reacio a mostrar la mínima expresión esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero sin despegar su mirada del boleto de regreso fichado para un mes y medio después de la fecha de llegada y las identificaciones oficiales del menor.

—Hinata-san, debe de ir a su ciudad natal para solicitar una nueva carnet pues esta es de hace dos años y ya venció —dijo el oficial.

—¿No tardará mucho? —cuestionó Shoyo nervioso.

—Puede hacer la petición en la municipalía de cualquier distrito y ellos la giran hasta Sendai, nada más tendría que pasar a recogerla —selló el fichaje de que regresaba al país para después salir otra vez. A diferencia del resto del equipo ni Oikawa ni Shoyo tuvieron que sellar sus pasaportes, no obstante hubo algunos problemas con Pedro y Marin que no eran americanos sino que poseían una doble nacionalidad y eso producía conflictos en los formatos que se llenaban en migración—. Suerte, Hinata-san —dijo el oficial y el pelirrojo se sonrojo conmocionado, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su vida como una pequeña celebridad.

Después de una agobiante hora el equipo de la UCLA se preparó colocándose las sudaderas azules y recogieron sus pertenencias para salir hasta el autobús que los llevaría al hotel de la concentración, tendrían tres días para prepararse y recuperarse del viaje para después pasar una semana entera entrenando directamente con los jugadores de la universidad de Hokaido.

—Ushijima estudía aquí —soltó de pronto Oikawa con semblante serio mientras que caminaba por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la salida junto a Hinata, del otro lado Hanzel revisaba sus redes sociales, se había restablecido tras tomar medicamento que los oficiales le dieron y ahora masticaba una barrita de granola, era lo único que su estómago amenazaba con soportar. Los otros del equipo parecían aún conmocionados, sobre todo por los acabados rústicos japoneses que revestían las paredes del aeropuerto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían impresionados por el techo que parecía ser de cristal, la lluvía que seguía cayendo se divisaba a la perfección si alzaban sus cabezas. Antes habían salido del país pero era la primera vez en cinco años que la UCLA se presentaba en Japón, y nada se podía comparar a esa belleza que hacía que la antigüedad se viera de frente con la modernidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —gimió Hinata un poco alterado—. Ushijima —resopló el pelirrojo—. Si antes daba miedo con ese brazo zurdo, ahora ni siquiera quiero pensar cómo sea… —acotó en voz baja meditando sus palabras.

—Pero ya lo venciste una vez, ¿no, Shoyo? —intervino Jared, que tomaba el paso de los otros tres. Hanzel alzó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de uno de los bloqueadores laterales.

—Hinata sí, pero a Oikawa le hizo morder el polvo durante los tres años de preparatoria, nunca le pudo ganar —explicó Hanzel—. Además de que tenía una obsesión con Tooru: "Ven al shiranoséquécoñoquenopuedopronunciar" —imitó en japonés una voz profunda y ronca que en nada se parecía a la de Ushijima pero que igual le pegaba a la imagen grande y feroz que presentaba. Jared no supo si se rió por el comentario en sí o por la rara imitación del americano.

Shoyo miró de reojo al castaño que sólo chasqueó la lengua y enfurruñado desvió la mirada. Los ojos avellana del bloqueador encontraron una nota de frustración en el aparente disgusto y ofensa del setter, era un tema serio y delicado, uno que involucraba el orgullo de un colocador y capitán. Pero más allá de eso sabía que existían cosas que probablemente ninguno de los que estaban ahí cruzando la puerta hacia la salida comprenderían: como el sentimiento de pertenencia y victoria absoluta con tus compañeros con los que lloraste, reíste y sangraste para construir una muralla capaz de contener al mosntruo del otro lado de la red. La estrategía más efectiva. El arma más letal. La colocación perfecta. El compañero ideal.

Pensó en Kageyama, y entonces se dio cuenta que probablemente Oikawa tuvo deseos de romper a Ushijima con Iwa-chan, el caballero favorito del emperador de la cancha.

—Ushijima es el menor de mis problemas —confesó Oikawa entrecerrando la mirada. Su mayor problema era el colocador que tenía Ushijima. Según había escuchado era tan bueno que había hecho reventar a Kageyama en más de una ocasión. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Kageyama había mostrado superioridad en cada uno de sus juegos –sí, hacía estado siguiendo la trayectoria de ese hombrecito porque era el enemigo y debía de mantenerlo vigilado-. Confiaba en sus habilidades y en las habilidades de las personas que con él conformaban el fuerte equipo que eran, sin embargo, cada tanto le daba la ansiedad y las piernas se le volvían flan—. Aunque si dice algo como: "Tuviste que quedarte en Japón y venir a la Tokkaido, juro que le reviento los hu-

—Oikawa —resopló Hinata y todos rieron.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron deslumbrando a los jugadores.

Se habían esperado una pequeña comitiva que los guiaría hasta el hotel, o un par de fans que seguramente tenían. Más no estaba preparados para cámaras de televisión y varios fotógrafos, afisionados y profesionales de la prensa buscando retratarlos. Hinata contuvo la respiración e hizo instintivamente una reverencia profunda cuando un grupo de personas sostenía una pancarta que rezaba un: "Bienvenido Hinata-chan", otra más por allá llevaba una leyenda como: "El emperador que gobierna en la cancha". "Todos somos Osos Cafés". "Let's go Bruins!". Había un buen número de seguidores que en japonés e inglés animaban al grupo de jugadores.

Los chicos caminaron entre eclipsados y asustados por la valla de seguridad que se había montado. Oikawa más desenvuelto se acercó a firmar un autógrafo y permitir ser fotografiado, incluso tomándose selfies con un par de chicas.

—¿Es cierto que salen? ¿Es cierto que salen? —insistió una de las admiradoras mientras Hinata firmaba un balón.

Sonrojado lo miró, después a la cámara del celular que supuso lo grababa y no pudo evitar reír nervioso.

—Me lo tengo que llevar chicas —dijo Oikawa apareciendo por un lado para jalar por la cintura al menor. Las chicas se derritieron entre gemidos y gritos ahogados. Hanzel se rió siguiendo al par.

—Quién iba a decir que hace menos de dos horas estabas cagando como grifo descompuesto y ahora eres todo un Don Juan —comentó Hanzel y bien ganado, Hinata le golpeó el costado con la misma fuerza con la que remataba.

—¿Cuáles son sus expectativas en esta gira en Japón? —preguntaba un comentarista al capitán del equipo en un inglés ligeramente copioso pero entendible.

—Planeamos ganar la mayoría de los juegos, probablemente perder alguno para no hacer quedar mal a los chicos en casa pero vamos a ganar, el plan es ganar —afirmaba entuciasmado Julian—. Aunque en realidad a la mitad del equipo les tiemblan las piernas y no hemos dejado de tomar tranquilizantes porque vamos… los chicos japoneses son muy buenos, nacen como robots programados para ganar y…

—Gracias por su tiempo, no más respuestas, se dará una rueda de prensa más tarde cuando estemos descansados —dijo Hanzel en perfecto japonés empujando a Julian que confudido se dejó arrastrar. El director técnico terminó de dar los detalles frente a las cámaras y los jugadores ya estaban en el autobús.

Si su motivación había sido grande desde antes de bajar del avión, ahora estaba a la infinita potencia, los americanos se encontraban a otro nivel de felicidad y entuciasmo. Se mostraban entre ellos los obsequios que los fans les habían otorgados y conversaban sobre sus impresiones. El chófer esperó a que el último entrenador abordara y se dio marcha hacia donde descansaría la escuadra.

—¿Entonces estamos saliendo o también te vas a reír? —preguntó Oikawa hundiéndose en el cómodo asiento. No tenía fuerzas para ver de reojo a Hinata. Pero al no recibir respuesta rodó sus ojos hasta él y en cambio recibió un fuerte apretón de manos, sus dedos se entrelazaron discretamente y ambos se sumieron en un silencio, volviéndose extraños en una escena eufórica de sus compañeros de equipo. Ambos veían con sentido de pertenencia a flor de piel los letreros en hiragana y otros en takatana. Se anunciaba Mcdonalds con publicidad japonesa, se proyectaban películas con actores japoneses, se promocioba ramen y otras delicias que hicieron que el estómago de Hinata doliera. Estaban ahí, estaban en casa.

—¿De verdad crees que Ushijima te diga algo? —Hinata rompió el silencio de ambos, y el castaño volvió sus ojos al pelirrojo.

—No lo sé, nadie puede cambiar tanto en un par de años, excepto tú, claro pero… dicen que las malas mañas son lo último en cambiar y seguro sale con alguna idiotez como: "De haber estado en la Shiratorizawa habrías llegado más lejos", o qué sé yo… —Tooru acomodó su rostro contra el hombro del menor.

—¿Y no te arrepientes de…

—¿De no haber entrado a la Shiratorizawa? —meditó sus palabras y negó—. Viví alguno de mis mejores años de mi vida en la Seijouh, probablemente hubiera mejorado en la Shiratorizawa o quizás me hubiera estancado, su entrenador estaba muy obsesionado con el talento nato, la fuerza pura, los genios y sus dotes dados por dios… yo no tengo nada de eso, no soy un Ushijima, no soy un Kageyama, soy Oikawa y todo lo que tengo es porque lo he peleado durante años… en Seijouh alado de Iwa-chan, de Makki, de Matsun, logré sacar lo mejor de mí porque estaban ellos… —alzó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Hinata—. Pasa lo mismo… pude haberme quedado aquí, en Japón y esperar un año, recuperarme y reingresar a la Tokio, pero… hubiera estado Kageyama, Miya, y hubiera sido desplazado a un segundo lugar porque lo importante es el elemento que te hace ganar no el que se ha esforzado… el esfuerzo no importa si no das resultado en la cancha —inconscientemente besó los dedos del pelirrojo, su semblante lejos de ser tranquilo y sereno, parecía el de alguien que sospesaba algo más profundo. Algo que Hinata no llegaba a comprender del todo.

—Pero Oikawa, siempre fuiste bueno… aún ahora, eres bue-

—Hinata —pegó sus manos a su frente cerrando los ojos—. De haberme quedado en Tokio probablemente hubiera terminado siendo alguien diferente al que soy ahora —abrió sus ojos, de reojo observó al menor—. Inclusive fuera de la cancha… no me habría dado por vencido pero a la larga me hubiera visto frustrado, y con sentimientos pudriéndose dentro de mí… consecutivamente Iwa-chan se iba a casar, hubiera sido su padrino de bodas, después de sus hijos y yo me habría mantenido con todo dentro, envenándome —besó el dedo corazón de Shoyo y lo contempló medio minuto en silencio—. A veces los cambios y decisiones más radícales son las que más nos duelen tomar o adaptarnos pero las que nos favorecen.

—¿Pero ahora estás bien con Iwaizumi-san?

—Somos amigos, lo amo tanto que me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien especial, así como yo encontré también a alguien —declaró mirándolo.

Hinata semisonrió y enseguida se recargó de él.

.

Tobio botaba el balón y después remataba contra la pared del gimnasio produciendo un estruendoso y ensordecedor sonido. De haber estado alguien recibiendo esos remates seguramente terminaba con los brazos destrozados, sin embargo, ahí no había nadie. Sólo su concentración y él. Las últimas semanas se había estado preparando con la fineza de un relojero, detallando cada particularidad. Él mejor que nadie conocía la capacidad que Hinata tenía, en los últimos meses que estuvieron juntos un año atrás cuando aún asistía al Karasuno supo apreciar la fortaleza de su juego aéreo, dudaba mucho que Oikawa como su ahora armador hubiese permitido que ese talento desmejorara.

De ninguna manera.

Por el contrario, Hinata en esos momentos probablemente se encontraba en su mejor estado. Con armas más desarrollada y la capacidad de salto en su máximo nivel e incrementando exponencialmente conforme se forzaba a ser mejor. No es que Kageyama hubiera estado sentado sin hacer nada, pero Hinata era del tipo peligroso. Esa sería la primera vez que lo enfrentaría de cara con diferentes colores en el uniforme y en el corazón.

—¿No crees poder ganarle a Hinata? —preguntó Miya.

Kageyama no se inmutó en girarse para ver a su compañero. Él seguía con el balón en mano y preparando su saque mientras que movía sus hombros para relajar los músculos de la espalda.

—¿O no confías lo suficiente en tu equipo?

—Son los representantes de la NCCA, vencieron a Ushijima hace dos días —espectó Kageyama. Fuese verdad o no, desde que el equipo americano había llegado a Japón hacía más o menos un mes atrás el humor del armador había sido ligeramente peor que antes. Más exigente, más estricto, más metódico. Las malas costumbres no se olvidaban pero sí se llegaban a corregir y se convertían en una virtud.

—Bien… vamos a practicar ese punto de dos, Kageyama-kun —Miya movió los brazos y señaló hacia la red.

El moreno torció los labios y afirmó decidido. Usaría todas sus herramientas para ganar, así como el Gran rey utilizaba sus peones.

Lo que se jugaría en un mes en esa pista no eran sólo puntos para ganar un set o demostrar a nivel emocional cuan bien estaban el uno sin el otro, lo que se jugaba en realidad en esa pista dentro de un mes eran las ambiciones de dos niños que habían prometido permanecer más tiempo que nadie en la cancha, y el último en la cancha era el que no dejaba caer el balón.

—Prepárate que hoy no vamos a descansar —amenazó Kageyama.

Miya torció los labios y se relamió los delgados labios.

—Esperó me dejes exhausto, Kageyama-kun.

.

Hokkaido era bastante bonito. Durante su investigación Oikawa se dio cuenta que había la posibilidad de realizar sus planes en los campos de flores que había a las afuera de la enorme ciudad, o probablemente en el parque que conformaba una enorme estrella de seis picos. Aunque si lo veía de forma abstracta ambos lugares eran inalcanzables y por lo tanto se interponían con su propósito: Ir hasta los jardines les tomaría alrededor de cinco horas pues estaban en provincia, y el parque lucía como cualquier otro parque sino era visto desde una altura considerable arriba en el cielo.

En Hakodote, por el contrario, durante uno de los días libres que tuvieron se vio caminando solo, para variar, pues exumaba rabia. No soportaba a Ushijima y sus comentarios que sin mala intención lograban moverle el piso. Con Iwa-chan por lo menos podía conspirar en contra del grandote y lanzar comentarios de desprecio común hacia él, pero con su nuevo equipo nadie podía comprender la frustración que sentía. Ni siquiera Hinata pues el enano a diferencia de él si había logrado una victoria contra el obstáculo del Zurdo.

Para variar había discutido con Hinata, y aunque el pelirrojo no se lo merecía, Oikawa lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Ahora se encontraba caminando por las heladas calles del centro donde se reunían todos los comercios grandes y pequeños. Cuando el entrenador quiso detenerlo se detuvo a pensar que de todos los del equipo Oikawa era el menos irresponsable y no estaba indefenso en una ciudad que al menos para él era extraña. En caso de llegarse a perder seguramente el castaño podría comunicarse con alguien para pedir referencia sin tener que recurrir al traductor como había recomendado hacer a todos los demás jugadores. Japón era hermoso pero traicionero.

Nadie comprendía la frustración que había en su pecho, ni siquiera su novio –si es que se le podía llamar así—, solo aquellos que sufrieron con él la humillación de su esfuerzo y sueños. Mordisqueó sus labios al tanto sus ojos se desviaron de aparador en aparador hasta que se detuvo en uno en específico. No había nada de anormal en la boutique salvó a la pareja que dentro se encontraba comprando, la chica se probaba un vestido y su novio le tomaba fotografía, ambos veían la fotografía y ella negaba, él afirmaba. Una estúpida pelea de pareja. Suspiró y el váho fue expulsado de su boca como una nube de su aliento.

—Hace frío —susurró alguien detrás de él. Oikawa se giró y una sombrilla quedó por encima de su cabeza—. En breve comenzará a llover, será mejor que volvamos al hotel.

—¿Cómo sabes que va a llover? —preguntó el castaño sin que su malhumor mermara, seguía usando ese tono rígido y enfadado. Era una estupidez estar molesto por algo como eso que no era más que un jodido berrinche, pero no podía de pronto decir: Soy un niño de cinco años en un cuerpo de un adulto de veintitantos, porque sería doblegar su ego.

—Huele a petricor —inquirió Hinata mirando el cielo—. Tú también puedes llover —Oikawa enarcó la ceja, y el pelirrojo suspiró—. Quiero decir… puedes explicarme, yo te voy a escuchar… quizás no sé lo que se siente pero… —desvió la mirada—. Yo trataré de…

—Hinata —interrumpió Oikawa. Ladeó el rostro—. Eres horrible cuando tratas de explicarte —indicó el mayor antes de acercarse y abrazarse por el cuello al menor, hundir su rostro en el cuello y aspirar el aroma que el petricor dejaba en el cuervo—. Gracias por preocuparte…

Desde un tiempo lo llevaba pensando, probablemente no usaría los jardines de flores de Hokkaido, pero tal vez sí las fuentes de Fukuoka, la torre de Tokio o las montañas de Sendai. Algún lugar sería el escenario indicado para abrir su corazón a ese molesto enano.

.

El partido con Ushijima no había sido fácil. Claro que no. Al contrario, probablemente había sido más complicado de lo que había creído entre lidiar con ese brazo zurdo y escuchar a Oikawa chasquear la lengua. De hecho, a mitad de la sed había sido reemplazado por Hanzel debido a que ante los ojos del entrenador la cabeza se le había calentado. Los recuerdos de un pasado de constante derrota había hecho mella en el, hasta ese momento, inquebrantable temple del armador. Hinata con esfuerzo había logrado sacar adelante su parte del partido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos no podía evitar rememorar el esfuerzo que vino con cada recepción, con cada remate, con cada paso que se dio. Ushiwaka tenía como único objetivo en la vida ganar. Era una pena que el equipo al que pertenecía cogiara de una pata por la cual los de la UCLA habían logrado colarse para obtener la victoria.

En particular a Hinata siempre le sabía mal una victoria donde un elemento externo era el que daba favor a un equipo, como el calor o la distancia con el nivel del mar o el frío o las porras, la provocación e intimidación entraban en esa lista de factores favorables y desfavorables. El problema con los jugadores de la Universidad de Hokkaido es que todos eran estrellas y el entrenador junto con el director técnico eran demasiados jóvenes, no sabían como lidiar con los egos de sus jugadores que a cada tanto querían robar el espectáculo. Ushijima era el único que se eximía de ello pero un equipo no se llevaba a cuestas por un hombre y durante el último set había sido notorio cuan cuartiado estaba la relación dentro de la escuadra rojo y dorado que eran los locales.

—En el momento que te toque marcar quiero que marques a Ushijima —dijo el entrenador a Hinata.

—¿A Ushijima? Pero el colocador le ha estado dando los pases a su número seis —contestó confundido y acalorado el pelirrojo.

—Porque el número seis ha estado exigiéndoselo porque Ushijima ha sido el único que ha estado anotando —repuso el coach—. Sólo Pedro marcará al número seis.

El equipo pareció conforme.

—Entrenador…

—Vamos a romperlos desde adentro, fallaran y tomaremos la ventaja —puso su mano al centro y todos lo imitaron, Hinata más por obligación que por deseo.

—Bruins! —aullaron al unisolo antes de que ese tiempo muerto terminara.

Con paso titubeante y disperso el pelirrojo volvió hasta su posición secándose el sudor con la camisa azul con dorado mirando de reojo al seis y entrando enseguida en el plan elaborado por el que estaba a cargo. En efecto, el jugador que portaba el sexto número notó de inmediato como había tres bloqueadores cubriendo a Ushijima y sólo uno cubriéndolo a él. En lugar de ser una motivación y utilizar ese campo disponible a su favor, los celos y la envidía terminaron por consumirle llevando a su equipo a la derrota.

—El error fue del colocador al no aprovechar mejor la oportunidad —comunicó Kuroo viendo la repetición de ese partido en especifico—. Sin embargo, ahora con esto vemos que los Bruins no juegan limpio —apagó el televisor después de que el número seis de Hokkaido fallara un remata dándole la victoria a los osos de L.A.

—Pero no sólo es juego sucio y sin cuartel, es que ellos son buenos —murmuró el capitán del equipo de Tokio.

—Tienes razón, son buenos y utilizan todas sus armas de forma eficaz.

—Oikawa no jugó, aunque es obvia la razón —sentenció Kageyama malicioso—. Oikawa no es del tipo que se acobarde ante los retos pero tampoco es de los tipos que cometan la misma equivocación dos veces —tocó su mentón.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? —interrogó Kuroo ladeando el rostro.

—Que ya lo mandaron a la banca por estar inquieto en la cancha, sus emociones fueron un obstáculo durante un partido… dudo mucho que permita que vuelva a pasar, después de esto, estoy seguro que Oikawa se volverá más cuidadoso porque él como nosotros es una criatura que se alimenta de las victorias… —miró hacia la pantalla pensando en Hinata—. No es el único en ese equipo que es un monstruo… debemos hacer una estrategia sólida para vencer a un equipo versátil.

Le recordaba un poco al Karasuno. No, el Karasuno tenía muchos huecos si le quitaban a uno o dos jugadores. UCLA siempre tenía un plan b, y un c, y un d. No se confiaban, ninguno era indispensable para ganar.

.

Y de hecho, nadie era indispensable en la vida de nadie. Oikawa lo sabía mejor que cualquier persona. Había pasado casi veinte años de su vida a lado de Iwa-chan y ahora él dormía a lado de una bonita chica en un colchón que le había ayudado a escoger, pues eso era lo que hacían los mejores amigos: escoger los muebles para tu hogar, aunque la persona que compartiría y disfrutaría los muebles sería otra persona más. A la fecha aún le causaba retorcijón pensar en todas esas cosas pero más allá de todo el asunto le gustaba más en pensar en la persona que despertaba con él.

Ahí tirados los dos, en la incómoda cama individual del hotel donde se tenían que acomodar uno sobre el otro para poder caber perfectamente, aunque Oikawa jodía su espalda recargándola contra la pared permitiendo que el otro dormitara un poco más. El Jet lag lo jodía más que a cualquiera cuando eran vuelos cortos. Le daba risa cuando Hinata despertaba mucho antes que todos y era el último en dormir acabando por cabecear durante el primer día. Ahora, resentía el cambio de horario dentro del mismo país (sólo un par de horas de Hokkaido a Fukuoka) y Oikawa esperaba cuidadosamente a que su príncipe despertara, despertara ahí con él, como ella lo hacía con Iwa-chan. Hacer su propio futuro.

Desde un tiempo lo había estado pensando, y probablemente no necesitaba mucha ceremonia pues sus sentimientos estaban ahí, su sentir estaba ahí, su decisión estaba ahí: Hinata lo hacía feliz, lo complementaba y lo hacía sentirse bien. Se sentía tan correcto como él pensó que se sentiría con Iwa-chan, pero ahora Iwa-chan tenía su propio: "Y vivían felices por siempre", y él estaba a un paso de tomar su futuro por manos. La felicidad al alcance de sus dedos. La felicidad con una sonrisa tan grande como el sol y deseos de vivir más que cualquier otra persona.

Su piel bronceada por las horas que pasaban corriendo en la playa o jugando en el patio trasero del dormitorio en la universidad, sus bonitas pestañas tupidas, sus pequeñas cejas que se encrispaban cuando se enojaba, y las mejillas que habían dejado de ser redondas en algún punto entre duelo y duelo de pieles. Que tanto había cambiado Hinata que no se parecía en absolutamente nada al enano camarón rojo que conoció una vez durante un partido de práctica donde lo hizo morder polvo.

—¿En qué piensas? —murmuró Hinata contra el muslo ajeno. Acomodándose para volver a dormir.

Su voz incluso había cambiado, ya no era ese tono estridente y desesperante que había poseído en algún momento. Ahora era un tono grave, bajo, profundo. Masculino. Recordaba como una mañana había llegado diciendo: "Hola, buenas tardes, chicos", y más de uno tuvo que girarse para ver que efectivamente era Hinata. Así de mucho cambiaba dios a la persona, y sus dedos delinearon el pómulo enrojecido del menor. El tacto era suave y estaba seguro que Hinata sentiría la callosidad de las yemas que siempre estaban ahí raspando el borde de sus limitaciones.

—Que en uno o dos años creeran que eres mi hermano mayor y después cuando vivamos juntos pensarán que eres mi papá —advirtió Oikawa—. Yo seguiré joven y bello para siempre, así que no hay problema —dijo en un tono burlón.

Hinata, entre las piernas del castaño, no pudo evitar reír de forma divertida.

—Se supone que debo de sentirme mal pero…

—Cuando volvamos —interrumpió Oikawa casi al instante. Hinata se quedó callado mirándolo desde su posición contra la pierna ajena, relajando otra vez su postura—. Cuando volcamos —repitió el castaño dejando de acariciar el cabello naranja del menor, bajando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. La seriedad tiñó el rostro de ambos y Shoyo se incorporó lentamente paraquedar completamente de frente al colocador—, vamos a vivir juntos, Hinata —dijo Oikawa—, este semestre sé que habías decidido vivir nuevamente en los dormitorios pero… pasas más tiempo en mi apartamento que en tu habitación así que… —torció los labios cabizbajo y meditando mejor sus palabras. Frunció ligeramente la nariz buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Ahora que estemos en Sendai… quisiera presentarte con mi madre y mi hermana, Hinata —lo miraba a los ojos—. Presentarte como mi novio —soltó.

Los delgados labios ajenos se entreabrieron y sintió que la boca se le secaba, tuvo que pasar saliva para hidratar la garganta antes de sonreír lentamente.

—¿Qué no éramos novios? —ladeó el rostro el pelirrojo y a Oikawa se le derritió la cordura por el modo en que la sonrisa inocente de Shoyo se transformaba en una letal arma que gatillaba todo tipo de emociones impuras en él—. ¿Así que hemos estado haciendo esto y aquello sin siquiera ser novios? —preguntó con dos octavas de voz más baja de lo normal y Oikawa torció los labios desviando los ojos.

—Lo que yo trato de de-

—Tooru —azuzó Hinata y antes de darse cuenta, el castaño había sido arrastrado debajo del cuerpo delgado del bloqueador central. El tono rojo de sus mejillas se fue extendiendo desde éstas hacia su garganta, sus orejas, alcanzando sus hombros y sus ganas de mantenerse firme e indignado ante la burla del menor. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cabrón? —. Así que… sólo éramos amigos con derecho ¿Tooru?

Y la fortaleza mental le tembló al colocador, fue la primera vez, probablemente en que reconsideró que sólo con Iwa-chan pudo haber logrado ir más allá en una relación carnal.

Sobretodo cuando la lengua de Hinata lamió desde la clavícula hasta la barbilla para macharle los labios y dejarle claro que todo estaba bien, y que ahora estaba con él, como si hubiera sospechado en algún punto, que el nombre de Iwa-chan había estado más tiempo del debido en sus pensamientos.

.

 **Amantedelvolley09:**

 _Cuando estés en Tokio. ¿Puedo hacerte algunos pases?_

Hinata sopló a su té mirando el mensaje. No había querido dar muchs vueltas a las palabras de Oikawa porque estaba perfectamente claro que sus precipitadas decisiones se debían a la presencia de Tobio y de Iwaizumi. Dio un sorbo.

 **HinataShoyo-crow:**

 _Claro._

 _Mientras que tu novia no se ponga celosa, todo bien._

¡¿Cómo mierda sabía que tenía novia?! ¿Acaso también lo había estado espiando en sus redes sociales? Y si era el caso, cómo coños lo sabía, después de todo Ayame no era del tipo de chica que la viviera en redes sociales. Por el contrario ella tenía cierta política en redes sociales.

 **Amantedelvolley09:**

 _Son solo pases. ¿No?_

¿Sólo pases? ¿Lo decía enserio? No se veían desde hacía dos años y seguramente se verían únicamente para hacerse pases hasta que alguno de los dijera algo como: Bueno, estuvo bien, mejor me voy ya. O probablemente ninguno de los dos lo diría porque sencillamente no sabían cuando parar.

 _Amantedelvolley09 –escribiendo—._

Claro que no eran sólo pases, pero ¿qué más podían ofrecerse? Era evidente que ambos estaban lo suficientes comprometidos cada uno con sus vidas como para meterse en un lío. Ninguno de los dos sabía como lidiar con líos, ni mucho menos cuando pintaba parda. El simple hecho de estar hablando ya era un problema en sí mismo.

 **Amantedelvolley09:**

 _¿Un batido después de los pases?_

Ahora le ofrecía un batido. ¿Por qué no de una vez le ofrecía un lugar en su cama ahí en la casa que compartía con Tadashi y Tsukishima, con el primero mantenía comunicación porque le caía bien y porque sin querer –apropósito totalmente—le pasaba información de primera mano sobre la vida del colocador sin tener que andar indagando, porque a Hinata también le comía la cabeza por saber más de su ex. Como a todas las personas, en realidad.

 **HinataShoyo-crow:**

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tobio?_

 _Amantedelvolley9 –escribiendo—._

Espero paciente y torció los labios.

—Shoyo, ya va nos vamos —dijo Hanzel asomándose a la terraza donde el pelirrojo había estado matando el tiempo mientras el resto del equipo terminaba de alistarse para ir al partido con la Universidad de Fukuoka.

—Voy —contestó Hinata que se había puesto de pie de un solo brinco sacudiéndose por completo, sacudiéndose la culpa y el nerviosismo. Hanzel enarcó la ceja. Torció los labios y alzó los hombros caminando hacia donde Pedro quien iba con un paquete de Pockys mal escondidos.

—¡Pedro! ¡Tomodachi! —gimió el armador. Y Hinata suspiró. El teléfono había vibrado en el bolsillo de su sudadera donde había intentado ocultar la prueba del delíto.

—¿Enano? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Oikawa colocándose los auriculares en el cuello, miraba a su pareja con gesto confundido pues el menor lucía rojo y a punto de una congestión.

—S-sí… vamos —ordenó empujando a Oikawa por la espalda evitando de esa manera que fuera testigo de cómo era su rostro ahora el que adquiría todos los tonos rojos que existía en la gama de colores existentes.

.

Kageyama dio un sorbo a su batido de vainilla y sin gesto alguno guardó el móvil después de haber leído su respuesta para Shoyo:

 ** _A ti_** **.**

El olor de petricor antes de la tormenta.

.

 **Cronopios del autor: Les presumo que la hermosa "e lucevan le stelle" ME HIZO UN DIBUJO, bueno al fic, esta bella mazapancito me sigue en , en fb, acá y creo que hasta me vigila mientras duermo. La amodoro tanto. Lo juro. Que god. No sé qué haría sin ella. El hermoso dibujo que me hizo está inspirado en el capítulo donde se habla de la "Chaqueta de la vergüenza". Hahaha.**

 **Vayan a mi FB , ahí estará colgado el bello regalo3**

 **La adoro. ¡Muchas gracias! Te quedó genial.**

 **¡Y gracias a todos ustedes que hacen de este fic una realidad!**

 **Lamento la demora, pero entre que me quedó sin Internet y que el trabajo me absorbe no he podido publicar con la misma fluidez que yo quisiera. Por ahí debo algo bonito a alguien, no se me ha olvidado, que aunque el cumpleaños pasó, yo sigo muy al pendiente.**

 **Pd. Síganme en FB, ahí subo los regalitos que me hacen, y sobre todo les doy amorcito a mis mazapanes.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Los adoro.**

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **Que los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	22. Deseo

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Es Yaoi. No mariqueen que no se los advertí. +18. **No beteado (tal cual lo terminé así lo subí, así que sorry por las incongruencias ortográficas y de redacción).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **22-. Deseo.**

Era inevitable. Oikawa había salido con muchas personas a lo largo de su vida en la preparatoria y reconocía a la perfección de los síntomas. Sólo dos le habían sido infieles, pero no las culpaba. El armador pasaba un 90% entrenando y pensando en el vóley, un 5% hablando sobre Iwa-chan y el otro 5% pensando en las formas de irritar para llamar la atención de Iwa-chan. En todo caso, podía ver como Hinata se removía incomodo en el asiento junto al propio en el autobús que los regresaba al hotel de la concentración en Fukuoka. Habían perdido el partido pero más de la mitad del equipo aún tenía resaca de la intoxicación por mariscos que habían tomado gracias al bufet nocturno a los que todos se habían apuntado. Hinata, Oikawa, Pedro y Hanzel habían salido bien parados, sólo el mexicano se sintió un poco mal del estómago pero con ir al baño había tenido suficiente, pero el resto de la escuadra azul dorada habían pasado una pésima noche.

Para el caso, cuando Oikawa le preguntó a su pareja si le ocurría algo éste se excuso sólo con un: "Creo que me siento un poco mal", ¿De verdad esperaba que le comprara esa excusa? Siendo que lo había visto embutirse medio buffet de comida mexicana extrapicante en San Diego y después en Old Downtown el burrito más grande que servía ese establecimiento de comida Texmex. Sin embargo, en algún momento su hermana le había dado una recomendación sobre tener pareja, pareja de verdad y no esas noviecitas con las que pasaba el rato buscando de convertirlas en amalgamas del sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido: "La confianza es la mejor medicina para nutrir el amor y esperar que éste florezca". Aunque lo decía la mujer que después de darle plena confianza a su esposo éste le había dejado con un hijo.

"En el amor a veces se gana, otras veces se pierde, pero no puedes culpar a la persona si un día te deja de amar, lo importante es el momento que vives y lo que haces para que ese amor crezca o muera, así sí un día llega a su fin no tendrás remordimiento alguno por lo que ocurrió o lo qué pudo ser", también había dicho eso. Y en ese momento, durante esa plática, Oikawa pensó que tenía a la hermana más genial del mundo.

Entonces, mientras Hinata trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar saber dios qué cosa (Oikawa estaba 99.9% seguro que era algo que ver con Tobio) le sostuvo la mano apretándosela fuerte.

El agarre hizo que el pelirrojo sobresaltado girara su mirada hacia el castaño y tragó saliva en seco. Sus ojos se encontraron medio segundo y el mayor, con labios trémulos, hizo amago de la sonrisa más amable que tuvo antes de acomodarse mejor en su asiento para cerrar los ojos y tratar de descansar, aún sentía los estragos irremediables de sus músculos acalambrados por la sobre exigencia a la que habían sido expuestos, pues aunque había sido un fracaso de partido, estaba satisfecho con su desempeño. Justo igual como estaría satisfecho con sus decisiones y el apoyo que le estaba brindando a Hinata. Si eso llegaba a fracasar su corazón estaría tranquilo de saber que había cuando había podido hacer.

.

—Su majestad está más inquieto que de costumbre —dijo Tsukki mientras que acomodaba los suspensores de la horna de sus zapatillas deportivas. La cuadrilla dentro de los vestidores de hombres en la Universidad de Tokio no pudo evitar reír, pues era cierto que durante todo el entrenamiento Kageyama había parecido estar distraído y luego de pronto sumamente alterado, gritaba y a los dos segundos se disculpaba con sendas reverencia que hacía parecer todo irrisorio, al grado que en lugar de que el resto del equipo se molestara por sus arranques de furia cada vez que fallaban un remate o un tiro parecían estar totalmente divertidos.

Pocas cosas alteraban al número 14, y una de ellas seguramente estaba en camino en un autobús rumbo a Tokio para esos momentos, o quién sabe, Tsukishima no tenía necesidad de estar al pendiente del itinerario de la UCLA en Japón, pues era Yamaguchi el que parloteaba constantemente mientras desayunaban o cuando cenaban sobre las victorias, entrenamientos, derrotas, descansos y traslados del equipo universitario. Al tener a dos japoneses en la selección de la universidad la cobertura medíatica era digna de algún grupo de celebridades, y es que en medida lo eran. Se trataba no sólo de una universidad extranjera sino de la más fuerte dentro de la liga universitaria, que era casi igual a una liga profesional. Además de eso, recientemente el equipo de básquet de la UCLA había tenido graves problemas en China durante una gira similar a la que el equipo de vóley realizaba en Japón, donde incluso el presidente del país extranjero había tenido que intervenir para evitar que los atletas terminaran en la cárcel con una cadena de varios años pagando un crimen que sí habían cometido; ante este acontecimiento los medios estaban muy atentos a todo, pero lo único que habían tenido para quejarse, en realidad, era la falta de tiempo que los atletas tenían para atender entrevistas en sets o locaciones.

" _Somos deportistas, no famosos, ni nada por el estilo_ ", dijo un Oikawa sonriente que hablaba por todos en el equipo. " _Venimos a representar a la UCLA pero al mismo tiempo a enorgullecer a nuestro país. No pretendemos ser héroes, ni un ejemplo para nadie, pero si una muestra de que no importa al lugar al que se vaya si sabemos hacer las cosas, las podremos hacer bien y de la mejor manera, muchas gracias por su apoyo, esperemos seguir contando con él en el futuro_ ". Y tras esto los comentarios sobre la humildad y sabiduría en las palabras de Oikawa Tooru, el rey sin corona como lo llamaban muchos blogs especializados en el vóley escolar, no se dejaron esperar, y su evidente relación con Hinata Shoyo, que de pequeño gigante ya no tenía nada, pasaba a ser segundo plano.

—No me llames de esa manera —gruñó Kageyama apresurando su salida de los vestidores, acomodando en su hombro la mochila y poniéndose la gorra sobre su cabeza oscura no sin antes peinar los cabellos aún un poco humedecidos por el rápido baño que se había dado hacia atrás evitando así la molestia de tener que peinarlos más a fondo—. Me retiro —anunció.

—Buen trabajo —dijo el capitán y Kuroo chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza.

—Te has pasado —murmuró el gato al rubio que bufó.

—No es mi culpa que tenga problemas existenciales por resolver.

—Y que Ayame-chan lo dejará —agregó Nishinoya también listo para salir.

—No lo dejó, sólo le dio "tiempo" para aclarar bien sus sentimientos —murmuró otro de los chicos ahí presentes.

Y aunque Kageyema ya había salido del vestidor aún podía escucharlos parlotear. No es como si le molestara realmente pero tampoco es como si pudiera ignorar esos detalles. Lo de Ayame no era de esa manera, de hecho ni siquiera habían decidido terminar o "tomarse tiempo", sencillamente Kageyama expresó a la chica que había hablado con Hinata, si es que hablar se le podía decir a intercambiar alrededor de diez mensajes cortado por un abrupto: "No juegues conmigo Kageyama".

—¿Kageyama-kun? —el moreno alzó la mirada y ahí estaba el diablo. Ladeó el rostro el chico.

Ayame y el armador caminaron en silencio por el pasillo de la facultad de Derecho, aunque ya no había casi nadie a esa hora era la ruta más larga para llegar hasta la salida de la universidad y de esa forma poder partir a la estación del tren. Claro que necesitaban hablar. Ella no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario, se habían llegado a besar pero siendo muy sinceros Kageyama estaba seguro que no iba poder llegar a más, no porque no le gustara la chica: Era linda, cabello suave, piel blanca, ojos enormes, le recordaba mucho a una senpai que había salido con Oikawa y que fue quizás la única mujer que le llamó la atención durante su pebertad, inclusive Ayame esperaba y no se molestaba si tenía que entrenar aunque no fuera durante las horas obligatorias, pero sencillamente estar con un hombre o con una muejr era algo que Kageyama no podía concebir.

¿Era impotente? Quién sabe, pero por más que ella se restregara contra él e intentara animar el asunto con toques sugerentes nada pasaba, su cuerpo no respondía y eso frustraba mucho a la pareja.

—¿Piensas ir tras él? —preguntó la chica.

—Probablemente —fue honesto y muy sincero, ella prefería que fuera de esa forma porque de otra estaría mintiendo y eso dolería bastante. Ayame admiraba la franqueza del armador y lo agradecía totalmente, y aunque ahora sentía ganas de llorar sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Kageyama no podía ser más perfecto.

—Kageyama-kun —el chico la miró de reojo, sus pasos iban acompasados el uno con el otro—. Ya me has contado por qué terminaron pero… quiero que me cuentes… de verdad qué pasó —pidió mirando las líneas que delante de ellos aparecían en los enormes azulejos del piso.

El armador del Universidad T. se detuvo por un instante y ella también varios pasos delante de él. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni un apiste, y Tobio sonrió de medio lado. Quizás lo que más le gustaba de la futura psicóloga era la mente aguda que tenía, la suspicacia propia de alguien que se dedicaba a la psique humana.

—Él terminó conmigo por… —aspiró por la nariz. Jamás le había resultado admitir sus errores, incluso confirmar que durante gran parte de su vida vivida hasta ese instante había sido alguien autoritario, egoísta y caprichoso, pero lo que estaba por decir iba más allá de él mismo. Acarició su frente como tratando con esos remover los recuerdos que ahí dentro se encontraban y amoldarlos en palabras comprensibles, porque ni él mismo podía comprender sus acciones—… tuvimos problemas con mi papá cuando lo llevé a presentar a casa —contó y caminó hacia una banca que había por ahí. Se sentó y la chica hizo lo mismo—. Durante el final del primer año yo le dije a mi familia que era homosexual y mi papá, mi familia lo tomó sumamente mal —explicó.

—Pero no eres homosexual, Kageyama-kun.

—En aquel entonces no sabía que había otras cosas además de heterosexual y homosexual, Ayame —resolvió el moreno recargándose de la pared detrás de él mirando a la chica con sus manos sobre sus propias piernas, laxas—. El caso es que cuando llevé a Shoyo a casa… mi papá no lo trató mal ni nada pero dijo un par de cosas que hirieron a Hinata, al final mi mamá se disculpó con él, después fui seleccionado y… no pude jugar porque no hacía mucho en quedarme callado o negar que tenía una relación con Hinata, a Hinata no le hubiera molestado pues incluso él me dijo que si debía de hacerlo lo hiciera pero… nunca se me ha dado el mentir y al final terminé en la banca más veces de las que podía soportar y un día exploté contra Hinata y… yo le pegué, no una… sino dos veces.

Hubo un silencio por medio o segundo entero, después fueron dos, y después ambos se quedaron observando como la luna alargaba las sombras de los pilares delante de ellos. Hasta que ella se movió.

—¿No hablaste con él?

—Por supuesto, me disculpé, pero por aquel entonces yo pensaba que si no jugaba con la selección no iba a poder jugar con nadie más, y aunque me arrepentía, y me atreví a decirle a Hinata que iba a dejar la selección, él leía a través de mí, y decidió que lo mejor era terminar. Dijeron que yo le fui infiel con una compañera, después que fue por la enfermedad y… bueno, al final el demostró que no necesitas jugar en Japón para seguir jugando y ahora nos vamos a ver después de un año. Él jamás dijo nada, absolutamente nada sobre esa discusión, y… una parte de él creía que se merecía esos golpes, yo… —arrugó sus labios pensando, suspiró mirando ahora sus manos que se abrían y cerraban—. Me sentí culpable, y después… miserable, ahora estoy lleno de rabia porque en ocasiones, pienso altaneramente que Hinata hizo lo correcto pero después lo veo aparecer en pantalla y Oikawa-san sirviéndole remates y egoístamente pienso que es un traidor, y que sería más feliz conmigo… —se quedó callado y miró a la que lo acompañaba.

Ayame suspiró pesadamente y atuzó su cabello.

—Vaya, eso… eso es bastante revelador, aunque supongo que… normal —aclaró su garganta—. Si me hubieras pegado también hubiera terminado contigo, y que quedé acta de ello lo más sano es que trataras de enmendar ese error aunque… ahora es un poco cobarde el querer buscarlo ya que tiene una vida hecha y hay otra persona que lo está haciendo feliz, y no lo digo porque seas mi novio —expresó—. Pero poniéndome una como la abogada del diablo —dejó una mano sobre la mano de Tobio y éste quedó en alerta—. Tus procesos emocionales son un poco más lentos porque son más profundos… lo mejor sería que hablaras con Hinata no para buscar que regrese contigo… sino para que arreglen los problemas que ambos vienen arrastrando pues tampoco es justo para la persona que cada uno tiene a su lado —apretó la mano—. La decisión que tomes, Kageyama-kun, o lo que ocurra de ahora en más… sin importar qué sea, yo te estaré apoyando.

A Tobio le nació un nudo en su estómago y entonces pensó que Tachibana Ayame era la mujer más fuerte y maravillosa que había conocido después de su madre, claro. Esbozó un gesto serio y el armador afirmó tomando la mano de la chica y presionando sus labios contra sus dedos.

.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Oikawa mientras empujaba el balón hacia donde el bloqueador en lugar de rematar hace pase para que Hanzel rematara con todas sus fuerzas. El otro equipo conformado por miembros de la misma escuadra quedó ligeramente desconcertado concediéndoles el punto de la victoria en ese partido de tres a tres.

—¡Bien! —rugió el pelirrojo al tanto los armadores celebraban golpeando sus manos.

—Es injusto… —decía uno del equipo contrario—. Son japoneses —dijo disgustados y todos rieron divertidos pues ese era la nueva broma entre los Bruins: habían descubierto que a pesar de que mucho de los japoneses no eran especialmente altos o corpulentos poseían una pulcritud abrumadora en su estilo de juego. Desde Hokkaido hasta Fukuoka, ambos equipos habían demostrado que no por algo eran considerados parte de la ELITE dentro de sus campeonatos.

—Tokio será más complicado —advirtió Hanzel secándose el sudor—. Hay mucha gente problemática pero estos dos podrán decirles más —dijo el rubio señalando al par que ahora se hidrataba.

—Comenzando por el armador —murmuró Hinata. Oikaa enarcó la ceja pero no quiso prestar mayor atención.

—Por lo que nos dijo el entrenador tienen dos armadores como nosotros —añadió Pedro pasándole una bebida energizante a Jared y Julian que también se relajaban.

—De hecho uno de los armadores es gemelo del número 10 de Fukuoka —comentó Oikawa—. Miya-kun.

—Sea Miya o Tobio-kun serán problemáticos —farfulló Hanzel—. Sobre todo Tobio-kun que fue discípulo de este tipo y es exnovio de este otro —soltó como quien no quiere la cosa y la atmosfera se volvió pesada de pronto. Los colores en el rostro de Hinata se acentuaron en sus orejas que ardían y restregaba con más fuerza la toalla contra su cara al tanto Oikawa desviaba la mirada bebiendo de su agua—. Ahora quién sabe quizás Tobio-kun se ponga furioso, una vez me partió la cara porque besé a Hinata-chan, ahora con Oikawa, quizás hasta lo intenté asesinar cuando se entere que estos dos se dan de ida y vuelta y no consejos precisamente, sobre todo cuá… ay… ay… ay… —Oikawa lo sostenía del cabello queriéndoselo arrancar y Hinata le presionaba el brazo con tal fuerza que seguro le dejaba un morado al día siguiente.

Armador y rematador arrastraron a su amigo hacia la zona de vestidores del gimnasio municipal que les habían prestado para entrenar antes de partir a Tokio al día siguiente. Desde los vestidores se escucharon los gritos de Hanzel, suplicas y lamentos, pero nadie atendió a al llamado pues se lo tenía bien merecido por bocazas. Los japoneses regresaron sin el americano y trataron de incorporarse al entrenamiento pero fue bastante difícil el hablar normalmente, pues ambos habían estado queriendo ignorar al elefante en la habitación, uno que hacía su presencia cada vez más evidente conforme los días de llegar a Tokio pasaban.

En la habitación Hinata entró primero, después Oikawa y posterior ambos se sentaron en el borde de sus respectivas camas el cabello castaño aún le gotaba al mayor y el menor sostenía entre sus manos una botella de agua que exprimía suavemente.

—Estuve hablando con Kageyama —dijo en tono muy bajo el pelirrojo y a Oikawa se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo está?

—Supongo que bien —Hinata alzó la mirada para ver a Tooru—. No le pregunté cómo estaba, sólo… me dijo que quería hacerme un par de pases cuando estuviera en Tokio.

—Ya veo… —Oikawa no podía alzar la mirada para enfrentar la ajena, porque no era tan fuerte como su hermana le había indicado que debía de hacer, no poseía ese tipo de coraje para simplemente decirle a Hinata: "Pues hazlo, por los viejos tiempos, son camaradas después de todo", y despedirlo con una sonrisa en los labios. No tenía esa clase de madurez para pensar tranquilamente que Hinata no iba correr a los brazos de Tooru y eso lo mataba, en la boca de estomago la acidez comenzaba a deshacer todo y los nervios, la rabia, el enojo y la desesperación amenazaban con descontrolar todo.

—Yo…

—¿E irás a que te dé unos pases?

El pelirrojo observó al mayor y suspiró mientras se cambiaba de asiento, el colchón se hundió un poco gracias al peso adicional.

—Sólo tienes que decir que no quieres que vaya para que podamos discutir y puedas sacarlo todo, Tooru —el nombre del mayor salió bajito, suave, íntimo.

El castaño con ojos vidriosos se giró hacia el pelirrojo y sorbió por la nariz antes de aferrarse al menor, apretarlo contra él. Hundir sus dedos en la firme espalda y en silencio ahogar la incertidumbre.

—Está mal… porque… quiero confiar en ti… pero no quiero que me dejes… pero… si me quieres dejar no te lo voy a impedir… porque… no quiero ser un loco obsesivo… ¿sabes cómo, cierto? ¿Sabes cómo me siento… verdad? —mojó más sus labios y sollozó más bajito.

Hinata contuvo la respiración un instante y ahora fue su turno de soportar el corazón herido de su pareja, las inseguridades de un hombre que era considerado como uno de los más atractivos del deporte dentro del país, ahora se tambaleaba ansioso por pensar que su pareja le sería infiel, ¿por qué eran pareja, no? Después de todo, había sido Oikawa el primero en darle nombre a eso que ellos tenían y Hinata no había hecho absolutamente para negarlo. El pelirrojo acarició con sus dedos el cráneo del castaño, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello sedoso que se sentía tan bien como siempre que lo tocaba, besó con esmero la sien, y restregó su mejilla contra la cabeza del mayor. Él no era bueno para animar a la gente que lloraba, no tenía palabras de aliento que hicieran cambiar el parecer de la percepción ajena pero sí que podía hacerle sentir que estaba ahí con él, que estaba junto a él y no planeaba irse a ningún lado.

—Pu-puedes ir a jugar con Tobio pero… —las manos del mayor se aferraban fuerte y no sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo. Oikawa era un desastre y lo último que deseaba era dar lastima. Probablemente de todo el tipo de novias que había tenido las que más odiaba eran las chantajistas, y ahora él tenía todos los sindromes de una de ella, por lo cual alejó al pelirrojo de los hombros para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Quiero que… quiero que vayas con Tobio, juegues con él y le demuestres que haz mejorado —esa sería la mejor forma de enseñarle a Tobio que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, con Hinata. Que ahora era él quien ocupaba cada parte de su vida.

El menor parpadeó confundido y trató de comprender la extraña petición de Oikawa pero no pudo más que sonreír afirmando a sus palabras al tiempo que lo tomaba de las manos para besarlas con amor y volver estrecharlo. Besó su mejilla, después su cuello, mordisqueó el borde de su clavícula y lo derribó contra la cama.

—¡No estoy de humor! ¡Estoy feo! —chilló Tooru alejando a Hinata pero éste no se detuvo comenzó a revolotear sus dedos debajo de la camisa ajena, presionando en las costillas y el abdomen haciendo que la pataleta de Oikawa se volvieran carcajadas mientras luchaba inútilmente por no reírse.

En un giro violento sobre la cama quedó sobre Hinata, y el llanto rezagado el mojó las mejillas a Hinata. Le sostenía las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y se flexionó para propinarle un beso húmedo. Hinata se lo devolvió de forma demandante y a Oikawa se le erizó los vellos de la nuca, la espalda se le estremeció y los músculos se le tensaron mientras que las piernas de Hinata se abrían un poco más para que él pudiera acomodarse.

La húmedad de su piel fría y la ropa tibia de Hinata daban un efecto placentero y reconfortante.

.

—Ya perdimos en Fukouka y llevamos ganado el partido de Hokkaido, sin embargo, no podemos conformarnos con ese resultado mediocre —dijo el entrenador mientras el avión esperaba autorización para que los pasajeros bajaban. Habían tenido que aplazar un día completo su llegada debido a la salud de los jugadores pero ahora se encontraban en óptimas condiciones. Todos escuchaban atentos a lo que su líder decía—. Son el orgullo de la UCLA, no dejen en mal a su institución —solicitó—. ¡Bruins!

—¡Rugimos fuerte! —celebraron los atletas mientras que Hinata se mantenía quieto mirando sus dedos. Torciendo sus labios incómodo. A pesar de que había "arreglado" las cosas con Oikawa era consciente que en un principio no tuvieron que haber tenido que "arreglar" nada porque se supone que existía el factor confianza, y hasta ese momento no había existido complicación alguna, es decir: se habían besado y acordaron que les gusto, tuvieron sexo y acordaron que seguirían teniéndolo, Oikawa había dicho que eran novios y Hinata lo aceptó. ¿Entonces porqué de pronto se vieron en una situación así de incómoda donde el castaño se había desecho llorando?

—Tooru, Shoyo —el entrenador había ido hasta sus asientos, Hanzel roncaba en el asiendo de la ventanilla, los aludidos giraron su mirada—. Muy probablemente esto sea incómodo, sin embargo, les voy a pedir a ambos que jueguen en la primera parte del partido del jueves —comunicó a ambos jugadores—. Sin embargo, la segunda mitad la jugará el equipo B, quiero ver cómo se miden contra los campeones nacionales, estaremos en Italia compitiendo con la Super Lega y es requisito del grupo que todos jueguen ahí —anunció.

Hinata y Oikawa afirmaron. El hombre dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de Shoyo y se retiró sin decir más. Suspiró el pelirrojo profundamente.

—Pues… el jueves vamos a jugar —murmuró Hinata.

—¿Cuándo te vas a ver con Tobio? ¿Antes o después del partido? —preguntó Oikawa jugando con su PSP Vita rosado. No lo había cambiado desde que se había ido de Japón, de eso tenía dos años y contando.

—No he hablado con él —respondió sincero el pelirrojo—. Aunque supongo que será después de que tengamos el partido —Hinata tomó el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas y que había dejado de leer antes. La parada en el avión probablemente sería larga como la que tuvieron en Hokkaido—. Es medio obsesivo cuando un partido importante se acerca —contó—. Le gusta afinar los detalles más insignificantes y memorizar los puntos más fuertes de sus compañeros, refinando cualquier ataque sorpresa pues un movimiento es el que puede hacer la diferencia. Tiene una especie de… lesión, no, tiene resentido un músculo en su muñeca, el médico no le dijo que fuese malo, al menos no en la escuela media, y debe calentarla muy bien, así que por eso suele hacer más ejercicio con ella antes de un partido, sin embargo deja de levantar pesas o salir a correr para tener sus piernas descansadas, pero uno o dos días antes del partido hace… estas vergonzosas posiciones de yoga que es capaz de retener por media hora con tal de adecuar los músculos al esfuerzo físico, lo hace desde que jugamos contra el Shirarotizawa y una noche antes le gusta comer ramen, antes lo hacía, ahora no lo sé, porque su estómago lo digiere más fácil, y de pasada siempre siempre siempre va a comprar cintas adheribles musculares color moradas, su color favorito es el azul, pero él compra moradas porque dice que son las más resistente, jamás le hice cambiar de parecer con respecto a que todas las cintas en realidad tenían la misma cantidad de adhesivo… él simplemente compraba estas cintas y las cargaba, después de jugar, al bañarse me pedía que se las pusiera, formando una "v" desde el hombro bajando por la orilla de su omoplato y subiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus vertebras en la nuca, en ambos lados, otra más en su brazo izquierdo, y una en su muslo, las demás las guardaba pero jamás la usaba, tenía un montón, le tenía idea a que tuviera que empatar un pedazo con otro en alguna de las áreas donde las ponía por eso suele regalárselas a los niños de primaria, aunque los niños no tienen idea de para qué se usa y… —contuvo el aliento. Mirando la cabecera del asiento del frente. Su reflejo en la televisión que ahí estaba incrustada.

Hubo un silencio profundo por parte de Oikawa y Hinata, Hanzel roncó fuerte y ambos jugadores miraron a su amigo americano. Cerró el libro de golpe y se giró para ver a Oikawa.

—Shoyo —murmuró Oikawa.

—¿Exactamente qué sientes por Tobio?

—… —Hinata se quedó un segundo, sólo uno reflexionando, y al siguiente sonrió con dulzura, sus labios se alzaron y después se entreabrieron—. Lo amo, Tooru —otra vez el tono bajo usado sólo para ellos dos—. Pero… algo he aprendido y es que puedes amar a más de una persona de diferente manera… tú amas a Iwa-chan, pero también sientes algo por mí ¿no lo crees?

—Pero Iwa-chan es mi amigo de la infancia.

—Y Tobio fue mi muy preciado primer armador… mi compañero, mi primer aliado y mi formidable rival… esta es la primera vez después de cinco años que nos volvemos a enfrentar y… dentro de mí la espina que quedó clavada se ha convertido en un enorme jardín, quiero que vea en lo que me he convertido —mordisqueó sus labios—. Él me ayudó a plantar, otros me han ayudado a abonar.

Hubo satisfacción pero también incomodidad y unos pocos celos brillando en el gesto que Tooru le regaló al menor. No hubo más palabras solo un leve apretón de manos. De pronto la magnifica idea de que Hinata se viera a solas con Tobio para "hacerse unos pases", no resultaba tan genial como había pensado.

Después de sólo quince minutos de estar varados se les dio autorización para bajar del avión y los jugadores pudieron estirar las piernas. Sí el recibimiento en Hokkaido les había parecido totalmente extravagante, Tokio ocuparía un lugar en sus corazones, pues no había sido una decena de chicas y chicos, sino unas _muchas_ personas que daban de forma cálida la bienvenida a la selección. Oikawa saludaba enérgico con una mano arriba y la otra aferrada a Hinata que abrumado caminaba también haciendo leves inclinaciones de cabeza en agredecimiento. Los otros atletas imitaban a Hinata pues algo habían aprendido sobre el protocólo asíatico, y es que los japoneses agradecían hasta por respirar.

Tuvieron que avanzar con un poco más de presura pues el autorbús los esperaba ya, y no podían hacer demasiado revuelo en uno de los aeropuertos más transitados del mundo, no en el de Narita. La seguridad contratada por la Federación NCAA apremió a los jugadores, dejándolos solo firmar un par de balones, algún banderín y Hinata sonrió con cariño cuando reconoció el uniforme de una de las chicas que le estiraban la mano para saludarlo.

Era cierto que llevaban un tiempo en Japón pero hasta ese momento Hinata sólo se había sentido como estar en otro lugar y no completamente en casa, apenas ahí, en Tokio escuchando el acento que era más familiar al que él conocía fue que pudo respirar tranquilo y permitir quela nostalgia y la melancolía lo abrazara. Tenía ganas de llegar a su casa decir: Tadaima, y escuchar un Okaeri de regreso. De comer la comida de su madre y abrazar a su hermana. Un nudo en su garganta que bajó tras un silencio cuando una de las chicas le preguntó si iba a ganar.

—Claro que lo haré… por favor sigan apoyándome —pidió y las adolescentes chillaron emocionadas antes de que fuera forzado por la mirada inquisidora de Hanzel a que caminara más rápido, al rubiecito lo habían despertado de su siesta y ahora no había poder humano que le soportara el mal genio.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación para Hinata fue un enorme borrón, el Jet Lag lo atacó, pues de pronto estaba comiendo fideos con sus compañeros y al segundo siguiente se besaba con Oikawa en la habitación del hotel de concetración y de pronto el teléfono en la habitación 310 sonaba sobresaltando a Hinata que se incorporó casi de golpe, pegó su oreja al aparato y abrió mucho los ojos buscando parecer despierto, aunque había olvidado el diminuto detalle de que en las llamadas las personas al otro lado de la línea no te ven.

—¡Sí!

—¿Señor Hinata? Buenas noches, llamamos de la recepción. Tiene una visita en el lobby, el señor Kageyama lo está buscando.

—¿Ka-kageyama? —preguntó y terminó de despertar girando su mirada por toda la habitación, misma que encontró vacía y una nota en la cama de a lado.

—Sí, Kageyama-san, está aquí y quiere hablar con usted. ¿Lo hago pasar? ¿Da su autorización?

Kageyama más una habitación sola de hotel, Oikawa fuera y él en pijama. ¡Pésima idea!

—Estaré ahí en dos minutos.

—¿Dos minutos señor?

Hinata ya abría su maleta sacando todo buscando algo que ponerse, algo que no fuera su rídicula pijama de "Teen Titans Go!".

—Sí, DOS minutos —repitió sacándose el pantaloncillo.

—¿Algo más que dese decirle? —preguntó la pacifíca voz del recepcionista.

—Que en dos minutos bajo, nada más —y seguido colgó para poderse embutir en unos harempants grises y elástico oscuro que ni siquiera eran suyos, eran de Oikawa pero en ese punto daba igual, cualquier cosa era mejor que la cara de Beast Boy en su trasero. Rebuscó una vez más y decidió que ninguna camisa se veía lo suficiente cool como para ver a su ex y optó por la clásica sudadera gris de la UCLA con las letras amarillas. En la parte trasera, justo en la zona inferior, estaba el nombre del jugador dueño de esa sudadera, y en el brazo izquierdo estaba el equipo al que pertenecía y el número de jugador. Era la sudadera promocional para entrenamiento pero a Hinata le gustaba usarla un montón, de hecho tenía tres de ellas, una la había comprado en la boutique de fans, el entrenador lo regañó puesto que él, como jugador, podía tener las que quisiera de forma gratuita gracias a los patrocinadores.

A Kageyama le informaron que en _dos minutos_ el señor Hinata estaría con él en la recepción, al tanto se alejaba de la barra de informes para mirar el enorme candelabro sobre su cabeza. Estaban en el hotel Conrad, un hotel cinco estrellas que se había ofrecido a alojar al equipo completo de forma gratuita sólo por la cobertura mediatica, y el impacto estratégico que tendría en Estados Unicos, una excelente jugada desde el punto de vista mercadológico puesto que estaba recibiendo publicidad gratuita en una parte del mundo donde no tenía un acceso económico pero de donde venían gran parte de sus clientes. Kageyama no comprendía mucho sobre publicidad y marketing, sólo sabía que ellos –su equipo y él—jamás habían estado hospedados en un hotel tan lujoso, no es cómo si realmente eso hubiese importado alguna vez, pero podía ver ese "favoritismo" del que hablaban sus compañeros sobre los extranjeros.

Pasaron diez largos minutos y Kageyama había empezado a preguntarse si los pilares estaban recubiertos de oro, o sí sólo era metal dorado. Probablemente lo segundo, pues lo primero seguro sería sumamente peligroso, aunque la idea de que algún idiota intentara robar alguna de esas láminas era bastante irrisoria, y de ahí provino una de esas grandes dudas existenciales: ¿Los hoteles cerraban sus puertas en algún momento?

—¿Kageya-ma? —la debrayación sobre esa cuestión sin importancia quedó a la deriva para otro momento cuando la débil pero ronca voz de Hinata resonó. El moreno se giró encontrando al pelirrojo. Sus labios se entreabrieron. Sus ojos chocaron y recordó esas tardes silenciosas en las que ambos se acurrucaban en la esquina de la cama de uno y otro, entrelazando sus dedos y mirando fijamente la televisión que retransmitía alguno de esos partidos impresendibles. Cuando sus pieles hacían contacto y producían un estallido que sólo podía ser comparado con el Big Bang y que únicamente era visible para ellos.

La sala se llenó de estática pura, blanca, natural. Y los amantes trágicos se vieron una vez más.

—Shoyo.

Y Hinata tuvo que hacer esfuerzo por no tirarse a los brazos del moreno, o de no caer rendido de rodillas porque estaba seguro que la tierra se le movía y escuchando su voz, la vida volvía a tener sentido.

—Vine por ti…

.

 **Cronopios de Yukiona: *Se va revoloteando por ahí* Les dejó mazapanes a mis Mapazapanes *tira mazapanes* ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Mentira! Seguimos…**

 **.**

—¿Qué?

—Vine para que vayamos a hacer unos pases —señaló la mochila que tenía a sus espaldas y Hinata miró hacia el elevador, después hacia las escaleras. Tenía severas lagunas mentales de cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí, lo más importante es que si debía de pedir una llave, o si Oikawa andaba por ahí, o había salido a hacer turismo, en la nota en la cama escribió sólo un: "Regreso más tarde".

—Dame un segundo —pidió con voz suave mientras que se rascaba la nuca y caminaba hacia la recepción, bostezó brevemente y Kageyama lo observó fijamente.

Era cierto que Hinata estaba mucho más alto de cómo lo recordaba y eso lo hacía consciente de que él también había crecido, había cambiado, lo supo por la mirada desconcertada del pelirrojo y por el modo en que los ojos avellana lo habían recorrido, de esa misma manera en que se recorrieron por primera vez cuando estuvieron frente a frente sin ropa de por medio, en la incertidumbre a los que los primerizos les da por no saber qué hacer o cómo comenzar.

Hinata llevaba un corte de cabello bastante peculiar, y no es que no se le viera bien, por el contrario, hacía resaltar su lado masculino y casi dominante que seguro hacía temblar a sus adversarios en la cancha después del primer clavado, pero, de algún modo Kageyama sentía fuerte la ausencia del cabello desaliñado y casi siempre revoltoso del pelirrojo, el modo en el que se quejaba por las mañanas cuando lo peinaba y se daba cuenta que sería otro día sin un peinado _cool_ y la aceptación de vivir con rizos que se revelaban a su santa voluntad. A Kageyama le fascinaba rizarle más el cabello cuando solo estaban los dos sentados viendo el televisor o haciendo deberes, o solo rumiando en las tardes de verano, enredar distraídamente su dedo entorno a un mechón y girarlo hasta que las puntas quedaban más curvas y parecía solo un resorte. El aroma a manzana y la textura suave entre sus dedos.

La dulzura de la infancia se había erradicado por completo y en su lugar el gesto de un hombre se asomaba tímidamente en las sonrisas amables y la mirada compasiva que parecía dar a la recepcionista que rebuscaba saber dios qué cosa. La carcajada ronca y profunda, la enfermedad había dejado muchas heridas que no iban a sanar jamás, pero un punto a su favor es que había moldeado la voz de Hinata para volverla única, potente y distinguida, la voz que un guerrero seguro debía de tener, y sonaba correcta y acorde a la fuerza que Kageyama conocía de antaño y que seguro ahora se había multiplicado por mil.

La nuca la llevaba rapada, y los mechones cubrían una parte de sus orejas.

Hinata regresó sobre sus pasos y miró con seriedad a Kageyama, no, seriedad no, era un sentimiento extraño, lejano, sin nombre, por llamarlo de algún modo. Peinó hacia atrás su cabello naranja y suspiró pesadamente.

—Vamos —señaló con su barbilla la salida del hotel y Kageyama lo siguió.

Empezaron andar hombro con hombre. Hinata aún con su uno ochenta seguía siendo ligeramente más bajo que Kageyama.

—¿Tsukishima ya alcanzó los dos metros? —preguntó para romper el silencio.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de Tsukishima después de un año de no vernos?

—… —Hinata guardó silencio sin dejar de caminar. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera aunque hizo hacia atrás las mangas pues le quedaba ligeramente más grande de lo que recordaba.

—Entonces ¿sales con Oikawa? —soltó sin cortarse los modales y sin mirar al pelirrojo, aunque éste sí que se giró con violencia hacia el otro.

—¿Có-cómo lo sabes?

—Tsukishima me lo dijo.

—Ya… —rascó su nuca. Sí, mala idea hablar sobre Tsukishima, no quería indagar por qué coños sabía Tsukishima eso, aunque sospechaba que Yamaguchi tenía algo que ver—. Bueno desde que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi salen me imagino que pocas cosas se han de ocultar.

—Espera… ¿qué? —Kageyama ahora era el que veía a Hinata.

—¿Qué no vives con ellos? Deberías saber que esos dos salen. Comparten cama y todo… tuviste que sospecharlo, Kageyama idiota.

—… —Tobio boqueó y negó ahora totalmente confundido, y empezando a enteder muchas cosas, muchas cosas que hasta ese instante tenían sentido. Mojó sus labios sintiéndose realmente idiota aunque al escuchar la risa divertida de Hinata no pudo evitar bufar—. No te burles, Hinata-idiota, yo no tengo tiempo para cotillear como tú.

—O quizás volviste a ser el insensible rey de la cancha que no escucha a sus súbditos, no lo sé Kageyama, un curso para socializar no te caería mal, he visto tus entrevistas y de verdad dan asco —agregó riendo, estaba burlándose en un tono amable y ameno, sólo por molestar a Kageyama que se ponía de los colores—. " _Sí, no, soy Kageyama Tobio, un gusto, sí, no…"_ —imitó la voz de Kageyama poniéndose muy derecho y haciendo movimientor robóticos—. Inserte silencio incómodo y mirar a la cámara fijamente dos segundos para después desviar la mirada —y entrecerró los ojos, se hizo el cabello hacia abajo—. _"En el vóley solo puede haber un ganador, no hay lugar para los empates"_ —y el menor terminó aún más ruborizado empujando con fuerza a Hinata que saltó soltando una tremenda carcajada que no hizo más que irritar más Tobio y éste a su vez sacando el balón de vóley para tirárselo a la cara al rematador que se quejó pero sin dejar de reírse.

Al final Kageyama no pudo no evitar que una sonrisa minúscula apareciera en sus labios.

—¿Ves? ¿Qué te cuesta regalarle al mundo una de tus maravillosas sonrisas? —preguntó Hinata sin ironía, siendo sincero, metiendo otra vez sus dos manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—Eres insoportable —masculló Tobio esperando que la luz diera verde para que pudieran pasar.

—¿De verdad crees que soy insoportable, Tobio? —la piel se le erizó a Kageyama cuando vio al pelirrojo caminar de espaldas mirándolo de frente—. Porque yo creo todo lo contrario… yo creo que crees todo lo contrario, y si de verdad crees que soy insoportable pues… mis respetos para tu tolerancia, está creciendo con los años.

—Eres la persona que más me gusta, ser tolerante viene como parte del paquete de recompensas —puntualizó el moreno ahora ganándose él el sonrojo del otro.

—Kageyama.

—¿No te dije? Decidí volver a reunir plumas de cuervos —se detuvo en medio de la calle, Hinata se había detenido sobre la acera después de aquel comentario y ahora veía fijamente al armador sin comprender—. Decidí volver a reunir plumas de cuervos… y cuando junte las mil, pediré un deseo.

—¿Qué deseo pedirás, Kageyama?

El armador subió a la acera y Hinata no se pudo alejar, no cuando sus ojos avellana estaban fijos en los azules que se acercaban. No hubo un acercamiento de bocas, pero sí algo más íntimo, más personal.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga en voz alta? ¿O lo puedes adivinar, Shoyo?

La pelota rebotó fuera de sus manos rodando hacia debajo de una banca solitaria en medio de la acera que llevaba hacia el parque donde harían un par de pases. Las luces de los vehículos alumbrando a las dos siluetas que se dibujaban a la orilla del camino y el silencio de una noche bulliciosa en Tokio.

Arriba de sus cabezas las estrellas brillaban, debajo de sus pies el infierno se abría.

 **.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer hasta acá. Con respecto a tu observación, exacto, "Petricor" es el olor de la lluvia, y con eso al final del capítulo me refería a la llovizna que hay antes de una tormenta. Antes de que una tormenta se forme usualmente hay llovizna, vientos que lentamente se vuelven más y más violento hasta que se forma la depresión atmosférica. Eso es a lo que me estaba refiriendo yo. Al olor que se desprende mientras se va formando la tormenta, no es exactamente "tierra mojada", aunque podría ser una buena forma para describir. Gracias por hacer la observación. ¡Saludos!

 **Cronopios del autor: Ahora sí, xD ya es el final del capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer Mazapanes!, y por esperar, son geniales, han sido semanas muy duras en cuanto al trabajo, pero gracias a los dioses tengo trabajo xD porque de otra forma pues… ¿cómo pago el internet y los monitos chinos gays? Tengo Mazapancitos hermosos que me han dejado bellos FanArts basados en el fic.**

 **Y llegó la hora de hacer una carpeta en mi página de FB (St. Yukiona) para presumirlos en orden. También sigánme en Insta: (StYukiona). ;A; AMO cuando me hacen regalitos, no los merezco, no merezco a ninguno de mis mazapanes.**

 **El primero es de mi hermosa BarbaraSenpai y es una viñeta relacionada con el capítulo pasado, la vi y me morí, hasta me dieron ganas de dibujar un Dojinshi del fic pero… coño, llevamos veintitantos capítulos y son tresciento cuarenta y pico de páginas de Word hahaha. ¡Muchas gracias Barbie! Amé el dibujo, algún día iré por el original para colgarlo en mi pared de la inspiración 3 éste está inspirado en "Petricor".**

 **El segundo es de mi bellísima Norberta Villanueva que ella me llena de dibujitos, en todo caso, éste se encuentra inspirado en "Agujeros de Venus" –Yukiona babea-, gracias por recordarnos esa suculencia sabrosa de Hinata-bebé.**

 **Ambos los podrán encontrar en mi página de FB.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer, me hacen feliz!

 **¡Yukiona que los ama de corazón, pulmón y lengua!**


	23. Elecciones

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Es Yaoi. No mariqueen que no se los advertí. +18. **No beteado (tal cual lo terminé así lo subí, así que sorry por las incongruencias ortográficas y de redacción).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **23.-Elecciones**

.

Ruta Oikawa.

Lo había estado pensando desde hacía dos meses aproximadamente cuando durante una practica de entrenamiento Hinata rodó por los suelos y se quedó tendido sin moverse, había resbalado con una toalla mal puesta después de hacer un bloqueo. Estaban practicando desesperadamente para la copa de la amistad de verano de la NCAA y la presura, siempre, siempre ocasionaba ese tipo de accidentes. Hinata había quedado tendido en el suelo y a Oikawa se le vino a la cabeza aquella vez que había ocurrido algo similar con el capitán del Karasuno en pleno partido de las regionales, solo que en aquella ocasión había chocado con otro jugador, aquí Shoyo se había llevado un porrazo directo al piso y había sonado haciendo eco.

El juego se había detenido y todos habían corrido a socorrer al pelirrojo, sin embargo el entrenador y después el médico dijo que no había ocurrido nada malo, que estaba bien sólo amanecería con un moretón del tamaño de una manzana, estaba bien si tomaba medicamento para el dolor y ponía hielo en el área dañada. Más allá de eso el hormigueo, la jaqueca y la somnolencia serían normales, no obstante le suplicarón que no se quedara dormido. Hanzel y Oikawa se encargaron de que el pelirrojo no durmiera. Durante las horas después del accidente Oikawa reflexionó sobre esa horrible sensación que había sentido al verlo inmóvil en el suelo, recordaba nítidamente como la sangre se le había helado y el pulso se volvió lento como el de un reloj al que la pila se le está muriendo.

Hinata se había vuelto algo así como una de las personas que más quería al punto que en medio de una de sus conversaciones con su hermana se le había salido decir que estaba saliendo con Hinata, durante un tiempo omitió que Hinata era un chico y no una chica, hasta que esa noche del accidente agitado le llamó a su hermana, que era médico, contándole lo ocurrido. Él mismo estaba estudiando para medicina general, cogería una especialidad en medicina del deporte, aunque sus profesores decían que era un desperdicio de intelecto, Oikawa tenía como plan secreto desarrollar una técnica que le permitiera curarse así mismo su propio ligamento de la rodilla, unos tenían ambiciones como curar a sus padres, hermanos, hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, pero Oikawa quería sanarse a él mismo.

—Tranquilo que si el doctor dijo que estaba bien, está bien, leí la tomografía que me pasaste por fotografía y aunque no se aprecia muy bien… todo luce genial —informó ella con calma desde Japón, estaba amaneciendo y ella estaba de guardia.

—Vale, pero tuvo cáncer así que… ¿está bien? ¿no afecta en nada o sí?

—Pues a menos que esto sea un drama escrito por una solterona y quiera mantener a su público en suspenso pues… no, no veo en qué pueda afectar que haya tenido cáncer.

Oikawa suspiró aliviado.

—¿Y lo vamos a conocer algún día? ¿O es tímido?

—Él no es para nada tímido.

—…

—…

Hubo silencio de ambos lados y después la risa burlona de su hermana de casi treinta años, era nueve años más grande que Oikawa y era muy receptiva con su pequeño hermanito, él sólo suspiró acongojado y una parte de sí mismo asustado por lo que ella pudiera decirle.

—Siempre pensé que nos darías la sorpresa con Hajime-kun —murmuró ella fumándose un cigarrillo mirando las estrellas de la madrugada que se iban apagando lentamente.

—Bueno… algo hay de eso.

—¿Y ya lo hicieron? Me imagino que usan preservativos, ¿cierto?

—Lo estás tomando con mucha calma.

—¿Sabías que en Japón hay brote de sífilis? Y si él es activo sexualmente aunque estén en USA no quiere decir que probablemente lleve consigo algo de acá, una sorpresa.

—Hinata no es de ese tipo de persona, oneesan —gruñó Oikawa, aunque debía de reconocer que ninguno de los dos había puesto ninguna restricción a tener sexo el uno con el otro.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma, procura siempre usar condón e ir a revisiones periodicas con el médico, puedo conseguirte el número de algún experto por allá —dijo con voz calmada saludando con la mano a unos colegas que iban a entrar a turno. Le faltaban quince minutos para acabar su descanso y regresar.

—Insisto, lo llevas con demasiado calma, muy a pesar que tuvieras tus sospechas que… Iwa-chan y yo…

—Desde hace unos meses que empezaste a hablar de Hinata-chan, y que empezaste a subir fotografías con ese pelirrojo guapo que por casualidad también se llama Hinata-chan pues… me duele que me creas tan idiota.

Oikawa se sintió idiota y suspiró pesadamente, sólo quería ahogarse en la almohada de su cama. Hinata llegaría en cualquier momento para juntos ver la nueva película de Star Wars que habían ido a ver al cine en su estreno y cada fin de semana hasta que la quitaron de cartelera. Tooru aún no superaba la muerte de Han Solo.

—¿Mamá…?

—Apostamos para ver cuánto tiempo tardabas en meter la pata y delatarte solo —dijo jodiendo mientras torcía los labios—. Pero venga, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—Saliendo, saliendo alrededor de siete meses, pero… estamos en "algo" desde hace más o menos un año… —murmuró acongojado el castaño recargándose del pasamanos del balcón. Miraba desde su balcón los autos que pasaban y buscaban estacionarse en algún cajón disponible. Ese semestre había dejado los dormitorios escolares y ahora vivía en un modesto apartamento en una de las calles comerciales más bonitas del distrito. Estaba a veinte minutos del DownTown de Los Ángeles y como a una hora de Hollywood donde vendían las mejores palomitas del mundo.

—… bueno, es tu compañero de equipo —era obvio que sabía esa clase de información por todo lo que le tocaba tragarse en redes sociales de su hermano—. Así que me imagino que vas en serio, además… hace un montón de tiempo que están juntos, creo que no habías tenido una relación tan duradera ¿no? No creo que mamá te haga dramas, con Takeru es feliz, y dios gracia no dejarás descendencia, con una excéntrica diva tenemos suficiente los Oikawa pero… salir con un hombre no es "viva la vida*" de fácil.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué más se puede hacer? —se incorporó cuando vio la cabeza roja que iba acompañado de Hanzel, el americano no había querido dejar al bloqueador después del golpe, Oikawa tampoco hubiera querido dejarlo pero tuvo clases y posterior regresar corriendo a casa para cubrir lo del arrendamiento con el _manager_ del complejo de departamentos. Les tomaría unos tres o cinco minutos subir si iban por el elevador, quizás seis si iban por las escaleras—. Estoy pensando en… no sé, ir para navidad y año nuevo, llevarlo conmigo y presentarlo con ustedes. Porque quiero que lo conozcan.

En aquel momento muy probablemente su hermana había pensado en mil cosas que decir pero sólo dijo un "Oh vaya", y seguido se despidieron prometiendo hablar un poco más la siguiente vez, sin embargo, después de eso llegó la final, después los exámenes complementarios por el mes que perderían de clases y los entrenamientos para el viaje a Japón, preparativos y ta-dan apenas habían logrado intercambiar un par de palabras por mensajes de texto y ahora, estaban en Tokio con Oikawa temblándole las piernas mientras sus ojos se abrían de forma inconmesurable, el corazón estrujado por la ansiedad y la boca seca, amarga.

—No… —masculló conteniendo la respiración, su mirada no se podía despegar de aquella imagen, esa imagen que jamás se le iba poder borrar. ¿Cómo había acabado todo de ese modo? Sólo había decidido salir a comer un poco de ramen, quedar con alguno de sus compañeros del Aoba que estudiaban en la Todai –pero que no jugaban más al volley—para ponerse al corriente y escuchar tal vez algo de su equipo rival para saber cómo coger al toro por los cuernos.

¿Cómo había terminado parado frente a la imagen y revelación probablemente más impactante de su vida?

Lo había estado pensado desde hacía unos meses cuando al apretar la mano de Hinata éste reaccionó y pronunció un nombre entre sueños, ahí tuvo una certeza que había dejado de ser una incertidumbre.

Ruta Kageyama.

—Comprendo por qué fue que terminaste conmigo cuando estábamos en la preparatoria —murmuró el colocador mientras sus manos empuñadas juntas recibían el balón que pegaba contra sus antebrazos y salía disparada hacia la posición de Hinata que regresó a Kageyama el esférico con un boleo suave.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó un poco consternado sin despegar la mirada del balón, después de aquel acercamiento peligroso en el que pudo sentir sólo el aliento de Kageyama rozándole los labios había decidido por su propia seguridad mantenerse lejos del perímetro de Kageyama, porque de esa manera terminaría por sucumbir en los deseos infantiles de fantasmas que pregonaban un pasado que había sido y ahora jamás podría volver a ser.

—Sí. Fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes… sin embargo… —detuvo el balón y lo cogió en el aire mientras que ladeaba el rostro mirando a Hinata—. Mostraste tu punto… te hiciste fuerte, pudiste crecer y seguir en la cancha.

Hinata suspiró mientras veía al menor sus manos se mantuvieron laxas a sus costados.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías… porque era obvio que íbamos a tocar el tema.

—Yo sólo vine para que mi exarmador me diera unos pases, Kageyama, no por algo más.

—Hinata, uno no acepta la invitación de un "ex" después de un año sin importar cuál sea la excusa.

—Pensé que los dos eramos los suficientemente maduros como para poder hacer unos pases y después despedirnos para volvernos a ver en la cancha, fuimos compañeros de equipo, ahora somos rivales.

—Pero también fuimos amantes y jamás me diste oportunidad para luchar por ti.

—No había nada a lo cuál apelar, Kageyama.

—Me amas, Shoyo.

El aludido alzó la mirada ver fijamente los ojos azules que ya tenía casi sobre él. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? Había bajado la guardia y ahora estaba contra la pared azul y el latido rojo de su corazón desbocado. Tragó saliva en seco, pero pasar ésta se sintió igual que tragar un puño de alfileres. Contuvo el aliento y bajó el rostro una vez más.

—No lo estás negando.

—No tengo porqué hacerlo —dibujó una sonrisa lastimada en su rostro que se deformó lentamente en una expresión que iba de la sorpresa al desconcierto propio, a la angustia—. Mi madre… mi padre, mi hermana, mis amigos y hasta Tooru, saben cuánto te amo, Kageyama, fuiste y serás mi primer gran amor… la primer persona que vi más allá del volley porque tu nombre… tu voz cuándo me llamaba ocasionaba en mí lo mismo que ocasionaba un pase directo, un peloteo largo, un bloqueo exitoso… hacía un "paw" en mi corazón que-

Las manos de Kageyama sostuvieron la barbilla de Hinata haciéndolo callar y la muñeca del pelirrojo para que dejara de temblar, el calor de la noche se convirtió en frío de pronto cuando la hálito tibio que escapaba entre los labios del colocador se coló por el cartílago de su oreja al pronunciar dos octavas más abajo por su tono normal un suave y lento: _"Shoyo"_.

Jugó su carta oculta. La desastrosa. Efecto viuda negra, un piquete limpio y rápido directo a su sistema nervioso. Paralizándole incluso el pulso, por un instante dejó de respirarlo, al segundo siguiente empezó a hiperventilar y los ojos se le volvieron agua pero Kageyama no permitió que se desperdiciara ni una sola de las lágrimas de Shoyo pues enseguida le cogió de la mano y empezó a correr.

El balón Mikasa se quedó atrás, tirado, que algún niño lo recogiera, ese niño recibiría la bendición del dios de la fortuna y sería feliz, no pasaría por el drama que estaban pasando el par de amantes que ahora corrían. Hinata pudo haberse soltado de esa mano mientras la carrera se volvía frenética, pero en lugar de ello, aferró sus dedos fuerte a los otros, enlazándolos y haciendo que el corazón en su pecho siguiera doliendo. Salieron del parque directo hacia la congestión de las calles y siguieron andando mientras que ambos atletas jugaban al escapista sorteando transeúntes y autos que intentaban cruzar alguna calle cuando el semáforo pasaba de rojo a verde pero que el par de jugadores ignoraban las normas.

Una, dos, tres veces por poco fueron atropellados pero ahí estaba ese mismo dios sonriéndoles. Incluso cuando llegaron hasta la terminal de trenes y Kageyama pasó su tarjeta e hizo pasar a Hinata con él, un delito del cual se arrepentirían algún otro día, el tren los esperaba con las puertas abiertas. El par de adolescentes entraron empujándose el uno al otro, chocando contra un asalariado que solo les fulminó con la mirada, pero éstos, sudados y agitados empezaron a reír, apretándose más fuerte la mano.

Kageyama respiraba por la boca al igual que Hinata, que con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo y melocotón parecía ser la criatura más hermosa de la vida, tiró otra vez de su mano y como si estuviera todo planeado empezó a caminar por el vagón hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba al otro vagón y el tren empezó a andar, primero lento, después un poco más rápido hasta que fue un flechazo rojo en las vías subterráneas. El par sólo andaba hasta que en una curva ambos se tambalearon y terminaron por caer sentados en un par de asientos, uno riendo a lado del otro. Sus manos no se soltaron, ni porque estaban sucias o sudadas, más se aferraban.

Se encontraban calientes y probablemente pegajosas, pero era un agarre férreo que les hacía tener los nudillos blancos. Las uñas de Hinata se clavaron en la mano de Kageyama y éste era incapaz de dañarlo, permitía que el menor hiciera todo el daño que quisiera porque de eso se trataba el amor y sabía que de momento Hinata tenía una increíble lucha interna entre salir corriendo y quedarse ahí a su lado, porque el pelirrojo podía ser cualquier cosa pero jamás rompía una promesa, y Kageyama estaba consciente que Shoyo mantenía una promesa con el Gran Rey. Por más que lo odiase, se había estado mordiendo las ganas y rompiendo los huesos por no robar un solo beso de esos labios, de momento se conformaba con robarle la voluntad de ser rígido y suspiros color caramelo de la boca. Con eso le bastaba por el momento hasta que la mano del pelirrojo se fue aflojando lentamente. La respiración de ambos se acompasó discreta con el ruido de los rieles y las llantas metálicas.

Ruta Hinata.

Las piernas aún le temblaban, no era para menos, lo había visto, lo había visto y fue un poco más aterrador de lo que en algún instante creyó que sería. Antes había perdido toda una noche viendo posibilidades en internet, una noche entera. Después ocasionalmente y todo se redujo a un solo momento. Con el estómago lleno y el corazón hinchado de alegría se había contagiado del buen humor que sus compañeros de exequipo le habían demostrado al verlo. Se había puesto contento con ellos y había acabado por beber un par de cervezas confesando que estaba saliendo con un chico y ese chico era "Pulgarcito", para su sorpresa, los del Aoba también se las olían. Al parecer todos eran profetas y ya nada nuevo quedaba bajo el sol, ni siquiera su relación homosexual con su archirecontraenemigo.

—¿Y viene con todo y Tobio incluído? —preguntó alguien ya cuando el alcohol había subido suficiente y todos soltaron carcajada, pues por aquellos años de preparatoria el Rey y Pulgarcito eran inseparables.

A Oikawa no le había hecho gracia alguna el comentario, pero igual se vio forzado a sonreír. Fue entonces que lo decidió, justo después de salir del bar el caminar, el caminar y dejarse ir, que la suerte lo guiara hasta su destino. Y su destino fue una joyería.

Sólo por ver, quizás terminaba comprando un cursi anillo a juego de novios de esos que son bien económicos y que las adolescentes ahorran para comprarlos y regalarlo con sus novios hasta que el novio se vuelve gay enamorándose de su mejor amigo y la manda a la mierda. ¿Cuántos anillos de esos había utilizado? Probablemente ninguno porque le estorbaban para jugar, pero sí que en el cajón de su cómoda en su casa en Sendai tenía una basta colección de ellos pues todos los guardaba con agradecimiento y siempre había olvidado devolverlos a las chicas, aunque igual jamás se los pedía de regreso.

Había de muchos estilos, y quizás tampoco lo iba a usar ni él ni su "novio" puesto que no se permitía usar joyería en los partidos ni en las practicas, de hecho cada tanto tenían jaleo con la perforación en la oreja de Hinata pues a veces se le olvidaba quitarla. Y si lo pensaba mejor nunca le había preguntado qué demonios significaba esa perforación o porqué se la había puesto, puesto cuando llegó a Los Ángeles ya la llevaba hecha. Había personas que se perforaban solo por la excitación de perforarse pero Oikawa podía presumir que conocía a su novio como para saber que algo había detrás de eso.

En todo caso, consideró también regalarle algún zarcillo pero era lo mismo, el punto que no podría utilizarlo, y con lo descuidado que era Hinata, cada vez que salían terminaba comprando pares de aretes porque siempre olvidaba colocaba los que se quitaba. El castaño se iba a irritar demasiado si un día Hinata le decía que había perdido el arete, o probablemente lo atesoraba, pero sino lo cuidaba iba a romper el corazón de Oikawa y Oikawa no quería sufrir. Se rió solo recargándose del escaparate de la joyería mirando como todo resplandecía debajo de las luces amarillas que hacían parecer al oro más brillante y a la plata más hermosa. Las piedras preciosas soltaban destellos que le producían mareó y las pequeñas chispas de diamante le cerraban el ojo, siempre le gustó como lucían los diamentes en el cuello adulto de su madre, de haber nacido chica probablemente hubiese pedido sólo diamantes a sus novios, porque estaba seguro que hubiera tenido muchos, o quizás sólo uno.

Pensó en Hinata, y no en Iwa-chan como siempre, y la piel se le erizó. Tragó en seco antes de volver a reír. Dio una mirada hacia el interior notando como las dependientes le miraban fijamente algo acongojadas, no podía hacer nada para lucirse más sobrio, porque estaba borracho, pero era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Entró con paso decidido a la tienda y fue ahí cuando ocurrió. Cuando el mundo colapso y su realidad tuvo otro giro inesperado. Sus labios se entreabrieron y el aliento se le cortó. Las piernas le temblaron y enseguida volvieron a tener fuerza para correr hacia la vitrina.

—¿Esos son anillos de compromiso?

—Sí, son anillos de compromiso —sonrió amablemente la vendedora.

El castaño miró a la chica y después bajó el rostro hacia las argollas. Había una que asemejaba demasiado a otra que estuvo viendo durante días en internet, y sin lugar a duda en vivo y al alcance de su mano es mucho más hermosa de lo que imagino: es de oro blanco con una piedra negra por dentro, en el exterior no es perceptible, solo cuando se ve el interior es que la gema puede apreciarse. Le recordó a Hinata: Hermoso por fuera, valioso por dentro.

Lo había estado pensando desde antes, el irse a vivir juntos a su apartamento era apenas el primer pasó que quería dar con Hinata, un primer paso con una promesa incluída a la cual le había estado dando vueltas, pues si de algo estaba seguro es que había decisiones que se tenían que tomar con rapidez y con los sentimientos ardiendo en el pecho, sin dudar y con valentía, haciéndose responsable de sus actos. Había ocurrido con Iwa-chan, no quería que ocurriese con Hinata.

A él le faltaban dos años para graduarse, a Hinata tres. Después de eso Oikawa estaba completamente seguro que obtendría un contrato con algún equipo de volley y si no era el caso podría ejercer su carrera, ganar lo suficiente para mantenerse él y el sueño que iniciaba justo ahí, justo en el anillo de compromiso que tenía en su mano temblorosa. Esperaría para regresar a USA para hablar con Hinata, quizás esperaría hasta que la Champioship de invierno terminará, justo cuando regresaran a Japón no con el compromiso de ganar partidos, sino para que su madre y su hermana conocieran al futuro integrante de la familia Oikawa y la sombra de Kageyama no atormentara el corazón de Hinata, puesto que si de algo estaba seguro Tooru es que si quería una respuesta por parte de Shoyo, era una respuesta dada con certeza y honestidad, fuese cuál fuese.

Cuando llegó al hotel pasó por la llave de su habitación, e ignoró el vacío en la pieza, sólo se tiró al colchón dejando sus manos sobre su vientre y el corazón latiendo en su garganta. Apretó los labios con fuerza antes de soltar una gran exhalación e incorporarse de golpe mirar hacia el espejo, volverse a tirar a la cama abrazándose a la almohada y rodar con ella.

Tenía el anillo perfecto, sólo era cuestión de esperar que los tiempos perfectos de dios hicieran su magia.

Ni Kageyama, ni la incertidumbre, ni la duda o la ansiedad harían mella en su decisión.

Ruta alterna.

No pronunciaron palabra alguna mientras el recorrido duró. Avanzando con la velocidad requerida y la precisión japonesa conocida a nivel mundial. Las personas subían y bajaban, otras más apresuradas que otras, unas más cansadas que otras. Las manos de los dos chicos no se separaron y se sentía tan natural y correcto que la moral le escocía a Hinata al tanto recargaba su cabeza del fuerte hombro que reconocía. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras que contenía en su nariz el aroma adulto que no conocía porque no había estado ahí presente para ver en qué momento se había convertido en el atractivo hombre que ahora secuestraba el sueño de otro hombre.

Una estación pasó, otra estación más, quizás fueron cinco o seis estaciones hasta que el paisaje urbano dejó de aparecer rápido y fulguroso en las ventanas y los árboles de los suburbios se mecían para ellos. El aire acondicionado del vagón había dejado de funcionar pues no era necesario, por el contrario, había empezado a hacer frío perse y el par de atletas se pegaba más uno contra otro. Si el celular de uno o el del otro estaban sonando sin parar pocos le importaban. En algún momento Kageyama había puesto en silencio el suyo, y Hinata sólo bajó todo el volumen. Ese momento lo estaban robando para ellos y era perfecto.

De reojo Kageyama notaba entre todos esos rasgos faciales adultos los gestos que había añorado durante tantas noches y que se había aprendido por medio de fotografías y recordatorios pegados en su corazón. De vez en vez apretaba la mano y cerraba los ojos para guardarse para sí mismo toda la travesía que tenía la caída libre de la punta de la nariz de Hinata hasta la barbilla masculina pasando por los labios que ahora estaban ligeramente agrietados.

El tren bajó de intensidad progresivamente mientras que anunciaba la última estación: Kuki Station. La voz mecánica de los altavoces advertía a los usuarios a recoger sus pertenencias y se alistaran para bajar en la última estación, anunciaba también la salida del primer tren a las cuatro de la mañana y la partida del último tren de la línea vecina que podían coger para ir más hacia el sur, hacia la prefectura vecina y salir por completo de Tokio. Pedía también amablemente que permanecieran al otro lado de la línea amarilla hasta que se detuviera por completo el tren y que agradecia el haber viajado con ellos. El reloj de pulsera de Hinata dictaba las doce y medía de la noche, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de ello. Cogidos de la mano, con los dedos entumidos y las puntas de sus narices rojas bajaron en la estación.

Había unas escaleras eléctricas al frente y más allá una luz flourescente se podía ver destellar. Se miraron entre sí y decidieron avanzar.

Afuera era una calle bastante austera con algunos postes de luz, un salón de panchiko, un bar, dos love motel y un restaurante junto a una tienda de conveniencia, ambas estaban cerradas, aunque la segunda tenía un letrero de clausura. Había un par de personas por ahí pero ninguna parecía querer saludar al par que tampoco se interesó en socializar, por el contrario empezaron a caminar como guiados por un sistema GPS automático, era mejor si se apresuraban en salir de ahí. Y otra vez… a correr.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —preguntó Hinata sentado en el taburete de una barra de una tienda de convivencia 24 horas, una ramen instantánea se enfríaba delante de él, el jugo estaba destapado y cogía pequeños pedazos del pan de melón que acompañaría la ramen.

—No sé… —masculló Kageyama tomando su propio pan de melón, dejando sobre la barra un pote de leche al cual le había recién dado un largo trago hasta casi vaciarlo.

El dependiente los vigilaba de vez en vez desde la caja registradora, pero iban demasiado bien vestidos como para ser ladrones, aunque la altura de ambos era cosa seria que lo ponía inquieto como la hora en que se estaban presentando para hacer una compra casual.

—¿Cómo qué no sabes? Tu plan fue correr por todo Tokio solo para comer pan de melón en una tienda en medio de saber dios dónde… ¿ese era tu plan?

Kageyama terminó de masticar su pan y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre, lo dejó entre el espacio que había entre ambas comidas, masticó con calma.

—Me enseñaste que si quería jugar volley lo podía hacer en cualquier parte del mundo así que… volvamos a jugar juntos, déjame ser otra vez tu armador… huyamos juntos Hinata.

Hinata parpadeó perplejo y después soltó una carcajada.

—¿Kageyama te sientes bien?

—No es una broma, Shoyo.

—Huyamos juntos —las manos de dedos largos y pálidos del armador desenvolvieron el empaque del sobre una hoja impresa en blanco y negro pero donde se podía ver pefectamente la captura de pantalla de los números de asiento para un vuelo que iba directo a Edimburgo en Escocia—. ¿Vienes conmigo, Hinata?

A Hinata el corazón se le disparó en un pulso arrítmico que sólo hacía competencia con aquella primera vez que se vio recostado en una mesa de cirujano esperando por una exfoliación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y sus labios temblaron. Sus dedos tocaron el papel pálido y la impresión de media calidad en él. Era real y podía sentir la mesa dura debajo de la notificación. El vuelo salía esa misma madrugada.

—No hay necesidad de llevar nada… salvo tus documentos —informó con voz suave el armador sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Hinata—. Antes… no tuve la fuerza para defender esto —Kageyama jamás había sido bueno hablando, siempre dejaba que sus acciones transmitiera su sentir, sin embargo había pasado días y noches enteras practicando delante de un espejo, y ahora, y ahora fluía aunque la garganta amenazaba con cerrarse, su piel estaba fría y luchaba porque su mano no fuera trémula al sostener la del pelirrojo que sí temblaba conmocionado, en un estado catatónico—. Permíteme retomar esto, donde lo dejamos, Shoyo.

.

 **Cronopios del autor: ¡Mazapanes! Es aquí cuando fangirlean y yo me parto de la risa mientras me como un helado. Pues nada. Estamos por entrar al último arco de la historia. Las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga. Este capítulo fue cortito, y todo sucede en una sola noche. ¿curioso no? Mis modos de manejar los tiempos es bastante cuestionable considerando que me fijo mucho en ese detalle con otros autores. LOL. Pero bueno, sabíamos que soy un desastre. Espero les guste y muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer. Nos estamos viendo el siguiente fin de semana donde les traeré alguna sorpresita.**

*Viva la vida: Expresión usada para referirse a una etapa de libertad casi libertinaje y "fácil".

St. Yukiona

"Que los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas"


	24. Apocalipsis

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Es Yaoi. No mariqueen que no se los advertí. +18. **No beteado (tal cual lo terminé así lo subí, así que sorry por las incongruencias ortográficas y de redacción).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **24.- Apocalipsis.**

.

.

 _Mis mazapanes: Antes que yo no hubo nada creado, a excepción de lo eterno, y yo duro eternamente. ¡Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza! Vi escritas estas palabras con caracteres negros en el dintel de una puerta, por lo cual exclamé: - Maestro, el sentido de estas palabras me causa pena._

Divina comedia.

Siempre terminaba aturdido. Era algo que no podía evitar. Ocurría cada vez que viajaba a Japón. Las tantas horas de vuelo hechas de jalón después de un exahustivo entrenamiento claro que no eran cosa que fueran fáciles para su cuerpo, ya no tenía quince, aunque tampoco era un cuarenton. Pero sus ventípico casi treinta (en unos dos o tres años más) pasaban factura. Iwa-chan le decía con premisa que para ser deportista tenía más achaques que un viejito pero a Iwa-chan le gustaba joderlo, así que simplemente le respondía con un alegre: "Es que no todos somos unos salvajes como Iwa-chan fanático de los exatlones", agradecía que estuvieran en continentes diferentes porque de lo contrario quizás lo hubiese molido a golpes en más de una ocasión, y no lo culpaba, a vece si se merecía esas golpizas, esas golpizas lo habían vuelto fuerte emocionalmente pues muy pocas cosas lo provocaban al punto de querer coger a alguien a golpes. A Iwa-chan le debía mucho.

Iwa-chan había evitado que en dos ocasiones que él, Oikawa Tooru, hubiese terminado por golpear desenfrenadamente a Kageyama Tobio, una durante la escuela media, otra durante su primera visita a Japón en universidad. Qué cosas. Ahora probablemente no sentía el mismo odio que sentía hasta hace dos o tres años por Tobio, pero existía en su pecho cierto recelo que siempre quedaba cuando se tenía un rival. "Oye, Oikawa-san, ¿cómo se siente que alguien más joven que tú sea el armador oficial en la selección". "Oikawa-san, cuéntenos por favor, qué clase de consejos le dio a su kohai Kageyama-kun, porque es bárbaro". "Oikawa-san. ¿Usted cree que hubiera conseguido como armador de la selección japonesa los mismos éxitos que consiguió Kageyama-san?". Los periodistas en su país solían ser mordaces y directos, no dejaban pasar nota por alto sobre su pobre rendimiento cara a cara con figuras como Ushijima o Kageyama. Era algo que no podía evitar y con lo que durante años había aprendido a vivir.

Le recordaba ciertamente esa insana rivalidad entre Nancy Kerrigan y Tonya Harding, con todo y el cuadro psicópata por parte de Oikawa, aunque jamás llegando a una agresión tan fatal como la de Tonya hacia Nancy*. Ganas no le habían faltado en su momento pero ahora, ahora era tema pasado.

—El día que tú mismo dejes de creer que eres inferior a Kageyama, ese día podrás superarte, Tooru —le gritó un día Shoyo mientras que en sus días más tensos tuvieron una de sus conocidas peleas. Porque así como se amaban también podían explotar. Fue justo después de regresar de Japón a la UCLA, y darse cuenta que las cadenas que lo mantenían de mejilla al piso comiendo mierda, eran cadenas que él mismo se había echado, y que debía de quitarse de encima y comenzar a fomentar su propio camino.

Usaba lentes de sol aunque era media noche pero había muchos flachazos que no hacían más que lastimarle los ojos. Sonreía de forma cansada e inclinaba la cabeza en un agradecimiento corto aunque parecía más un cabeceo de cansancio que otra cosa. Alguien gritó su nombre y quitándose los lentes para acariciar el puente de su nariz y seguir posando sonrió a la persona que lo había llamado.

Según sabía no pasaba lo mismo en otros países, o al menos no en todos, Japón era una potencia en el vóley y era obvio que la cobertura medíatica fuera algo que se tomaban demasiado en serio. Se despidió con una leve reverencia y volvió a caminar empujando su maletín LV de viaje. El resto de su equipaje lo transportarían directamente al auto que esperaba por él afuera del aeropuerto. Estaba sumamente cansado.

En un principio la travesía de San Francisco a Japón sería más corta, pues exitía un vuelo que era con mucho menos horas de viaje, el problema con ése fue que no tenía cupo ni siquiera en clase ejecutiva, mucho menos en primera clase. Durante la preparatoria probablemente se hubiera quejado porque según él se merecía toda pleitesía, sin embargo el Oikawa egresado de la UCLA era mucho más humilde, o al menos lo más humilde que podía ser un rey que era consciente que necesitaba descanso para rendir a una ajustada agenda social medíatica y deportiva. Así que por comodidad durante el vuelo –y porque los asientos de primera clase eran mucho más cómodos que los ya por sí cómodos de clase turista de un boing capaz de hacer vuelos interatlánticos—tuvo que acceder a unas 24 o 25 horas de vuelo con dos escalas una en España, y otra en la India.

—Oikawa-san, bienvenido a Japón —dijo el comisionado de la Federación de Volley de Japón. Personalmente había ido, pues el agente de Tooru había sido claro en que quería que el comisionado oficial fuese el que recibiera al jugador pues fue la propia Federación la que en algún comentario bastante desagradable por medio de uno de sus burócratas expresó su rechazo hacia jugadores lesionados que jugaban en el extranjero. Tanto Hinata como Oikawa en su momento se sintieron heridos, pero las palabras se las llevaba el viento y ahora estaba ahí para vestir, después de tantos años, el uniforme rojo y negro de la selección.

—Muchas gracias, comisionado —sonrió amablemente, o lo más amable que se podía el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

Le sabía extraño hablar con otra persona japonés de manera tan fluída que le causo curiosidad como sonaba su nombre en labios extraños a los que ya conocía. Torció el gesto aguantando un bostezo contra su mano.

—Por aquí, por favor —el hombre de traje con el escudo de la Federación bordado en él le mostró la puerta abierta de una camioneta oscura dispuesta para ellos. Oikawa afirmó y subió sin más problemas. Se acomodó en su asiento.

—Gracias —dijo nuevamente Oikawa mientras que sacaba su móvil para enviar un mensaje. Por la mañana subiría alguna fotografía a redes sociales. La cosa había estado muy movida por ese medio que hasta hacía medio mes fue su lugar favorito en el mundo. Tanto Snap, como Insta, Twitter y Facebook se habían vuelto un campo de guerra gracias a una publicación que hizo, donde no quiso meter más manos por recomendación de su representante y el representante de marketing y publicidad del equipo al que pertenecía. Aunque ocasionalmente subía alguna fotografía para no mantener tan abandonadas sus amadas redes.

No obstante, el móvil fue para mandar mensaje a su madre avisándole que había llegado a Japón, a su hermana –quería ver a su sobrino—, a Iwa-chan –quería ver a su novia que ahora esperaba al primer hijo del moreno—, y obviamente, a Shoyo.

Suspiró pesadamente después de que pasaron segundos de haber enviado los mensajes correspondientes, su mano temblaba suavemente sobre su rodilla mala, apretándola, gracias a la oscuridad de la cabina del auto no se podía ver el gesto; no le dolía, sino que era una manía dejada de juventud cuando se encontraba sumamente nervioso.

Vería a Shoyo después de un largo tiempo.

El teléfono vibró, y enseguida lo tomó para pegarlo a su oído pues era una llamada. De su madre.

— _Mira que hijo tan más ingrato_ —Chilló Oikawa Satomi, madre del jugador que se tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono del oído pues la mujer parecía tener un megáfono en la boca que amplificaba su voz en un diez o quince porciento, demasiado alto para alguien que tenía aún los oídos tapados, su madre sólo era así por dos motivos: porque había bebido demasiado café o porque había bebido demasiado sake. Lo primero era cuando tenía alguna investigación que la obligaba a estar muchas noches en vela, lo segundo sucedía cuando acababa alguna investigación que la había obligado a estar muchas noches en vela y necesitaba festejar su éxito.

—Vale, vale… mi culpa, por no avisarte cuando iba a llegar pero sabes que aún me confunde eso de que aquí es hoy y allá es ayer, y eso —resolvió Tooru tratando de no reír.

— _Cómo sea, el caso es que estás en Tokio, ¿no? ¿Cuándo vas a venir a Sendai?_

—Muy probablemente el viernes, sino es que un poco antes —era martes, el asunto que lo llevaba a Tokio duraría solo uno o dos días.

— _Aún tenemos que medirte el haori*._

—Sí, sí —se acarició el puente de la nariz—. ¿El enano ya decidió si será negro o gris?

— _Todos concluímos que se verían mejor con negro._

—¿Todos quiénes?

— _El primer ministro de Japón, de Inglaterra y el presidente de USA_ —Soltó irónica la señora Oikawa haciendo que su hijo torciera los ojos y soltara un suspiró cansado, no estaba de humor para esas bromas, estaba agotado y su madre parecía ser una adolescente insolente con la cual no quería lidiar—. _Obviamente la madre de Sho-chan, tu cuñada, tu hermana y yo._

—Ahora hacen cotilleos en conjunto.

El comisionado podía darse una idea bastante clara –por lo que estaba escuchando por parte de Oikawa, como algunas frases que se alcanzaban a percibir del teléfono así como lo que se sabía de redes sociales—sobre qué estaba hablando el jugador, no obstante pretendía que no escuchaba nada de eso, que estaba ahí como una planta decorativa sin mostrar su desaprobación total al estilo de vida del jugador.

— _Es lo que hacen las suegras con sus yernos, Tooru, y más después de tantos años sin verte la cara a ti o a Sho-chan_ —dijo indignada la mujer.

—Vale, nos veremos en Sendai pronto.

— _Está bien, Tooru, cariño_ —la voz amable y llena de amor de su madre siempre le hacía sentir que estaba en casa a pesar que estuviera en un auto en movimiento sobre la carretera rumbo al corazón de Tokio donde se hospedaría para al día siguiente ir a la concentración y conocer al equipo que dirigiría. Colgó enseguida y suspiró, un mensaje de su hermana, y otro de Iwa-chan maldiciéndolo por haberle despertado.

Después silencio sepulcral y un incómodo momento dentro del auto mientras avanzaba silencioso. Recargó su cabeza contra el vidrio cerrando los ojos, dejando que el frío de la ventana le calara la sien.

En ese pequeño transe entre mantenerse alerta y dormitar un poco más, recordó la última noche que Shoyo y él pasaron juntos. Era una escena por más curiosa pues en veces solitarias Shoyo se iba a un rincón del sillón más largo de la sala en aquella casa que arrendaban ambos y que con su esfuerzo pagaban mes con mes la factura, algo bastante regular pues era cosa del pelirrojo aislarse y reflexionar, sin embargo esa tarde fue especial por cierto motivo que descubrió después el castaño.

Usualmente en esas tardes no solía hacer particularmente nada el menor, sólo se quedaba ahí sentado con los audífonos puestos mientras acariciaba cual excéntrico un balón de volley mirando a la nada. Quizás era su forma de liberar el estrés o sencillamente descansar. Había cosas que perturbaban a Tooru y probablemente ese silencio en las tardes grises de Shoyo era una de ellas, le perturbaban y le molestaban porque no sabía como lidiarlas, eran guerras silenciosas donde sombras danzaban alrededor de la cabeza del bloqueador número 10 del WildFire del NorCal, equipo de volley profesional rankeado como el quinto mejor equipo dentro de la PVL por sus siglas en inglés de la Premier Volleyball League. Tooru siempre supo que muy dentro de él que en el corazón de Shoyo había algo más que sólo el volley y la promesa de amarse por siempre.

El sol no sólo estaba compuesto de luz y calor, sino de sombra y erupciones violentas que podían producir grandes desastes.

En esas veces solitaria, Tooru sólo estaba por ahí, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, recogiendo esto y aquello, haciéndose estúpido para no polular alrededor del menor de forma tan evidente, no instigarlo a que le dijera cualquier cosa, pues había aprendido que siempre era mejor darle su espacio. El pelirrojo lo hacía con él, porque Shoyo era muy bueno leyendo los silencios, los enojos y sus rabietas, tan bueno que temía que el enano e Iwa-chan estuvieran en constante comunicación, y era curioso porque después de la presentación oficial con sus familias se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos que sentía celos de lo bien que se hablaban, a veces dejándolo de lado en sus conversaciones y riendo a carcajada y poniéndose comentarios sosos en Instagram donde se seguían mutuamente, mal utilizando "hashtag" sin darle tag a él. Los odiaba, pero amaba que las dos personas que más amaba se quisieran y se gustaran tan bien.

Shoyo llevaba media tarde ahí, pronto sería hora de cenar y el menor no se había movido. Tooru entonces sospesó la idea de que algo había pasado en el entrenamiento, él había tenido que faltar por rehabilitación de su rodilla como cada miércoles como lo estipulaba su contrato desde hacía un año, así que no sabía con exactitud si alguien había sido desagradable con el pelirrojo o algo más ocurrió en su ausencia. Así que tras mucho penar por las inmediaciones se dejó caer a su lado mientras que aspiraba fuerte por la nariz para llenarse de aire y valor.

El menor saltó en su lugar girándose para ver al contrario. Le regaló una mirada seria al darse cuenta que las mejillas del pelirrojo estaban humedecidas y sus ojos estaban hundidos por el llanto. Había estado llorando todo ese rato y el corazón se le estrujo al mayor antes de carraspear, que estúpido había sido en el actuar hasta ese momento.

—Si no son lágrimas de alegría entonces deja que te las quite —inquirió, citando un libro pues no encontraba palabras propias que pudieran ser poderosas en ese momento, pero Shoyo le detuvo la mano mientras que sacaba de un costado una prenda de vestir para entregarsela. La había abrazado desde el inicio en que se sentó en aquel sillón, pero conforme pasó el tiempo terminó siendo una bola de tela contra su vientre.

Tooru no comprendió a que se refería, era una de las camisas oficiales del equipo en el que ambos jugaban y cuando la extendió seguía viendo solo una camisa con el logo de Wildfire Nor Cal, el número 10 en el centro y arriba el nombre de Shoyo. "Oikawa S.".

—Vaya, ¿a ti sí te agregaron el la inicial de tu nombre en el uniforme? —preguntó aunque obviando la respuesta al tenerla entre sus manos. Su uniforme únicamente decía "Oikawa", pero comprendía que sería todo un dolor de bolas para arbitro, comentaristas y entrenador el tener que distinguir entre un Oikawa y otro, pues muy a pesar de todo se les había respetado su condición como matrimonio que se consolidaría en menos de dos semanas.

A pesar que eran ambos extranjeros y que no estaban oficialmente casados en su país les habían hecho válida el acta de la unión civil entre ambos emitida por la ciudad de San Francisco, tenía un legal a los ojos de los superiores en el equipo y ante la misma Federación de la PVL. Al principio había sido toda una controversía la entrada de Shoyo al equipo donde Oikawa jugaba, pero la polémica creció –y enardeció—cuando se dio a conocer que la pareja había metido el acta matrimonial a la Federación para ser aceptados como matrimonio y reconocidos en su estatus como jugadores, con el derecho de portar el mismo apellido en la camiseta en juegos oficiales –muy a pesar de que Hinata era hasta ese momento un jugador de las fuerzas básicas—los altos mandos no se darían el lujo de perder a dos jugadores de la talla de Shoyo y Tooru por curiosidades como su preferencia de género, al contrario, seguramente terminarían atrayendo a un número considerable de fans y alguna que otra controversía por ser de los primeros jugadores extranjeros y homosexuales en jugar en un equipo de la USA PVL, y además uno tan bien posicionado.

—¡Tooru! —ya no era más el "Gran rey", ni "Oikawa-san", se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre y a no enrojecer hasta la nariz cuando el mayor lo llama por el suyo. El setter terminó por reír, sus risas debían de ser una especie de bendición que no merecía del todo Shoyo y aún así era acreedor de ellas. Los brazos del castaño rodearon al pelirrojo al tiempo que hundía su rostro en los cabellos rojos y rebeldes—. Entiendo… lo entiendo perfectamente y a mí… me cuesta trabajo creerlo, pero es una realidad —besó el cuello de su prometido/esposo –pues la boda oficiada en Japón y la que según sus padres era la de verdadera validez se llevaría acabo a finales de ese mes después de la final de la USA PVL y motivo por el cual se necesitaban prepararse—por otro lado parecía todo un sueño totalmente irreal, y ambos estaban cruzando por una especie de preludio irrisorio donde todo tenía matices fantásticos.

Los diplomas de terminación de ambos de sus respectivas carreras tenían un lugar en la pared junto con sus reconocimientos por los campeonatos ganados durante la universidad en la UCLA y uno que otro reconocimiento individual al setter del año o al bloqueador de la temporada; no obstante, el certificado de titulación de sus carreras –por otro lado—aún iba a tardar en llegar algunos meses pues el proceso era un poco más tardado al ser ambos extranjeros. Al final Oikawa Tooru había optado por cambiar su carrera por algo ligeramente más simple cuando le llegó el ofrecimiento del equipo profesional que representaba al Norte de California en la USA PVL, FireWild Nor Cal con sede en San Francisco, y de casi comenzar a hacer sus practicas y demás procedimientos largos y que seguramente le iban a acabar por absorber la vida como estudiante de medicina, terminó por volverse fisioterapeuta, aunque el último año en realidad de su carrera había sido un pequeño caos porque tuvo que hacer cierta cantidad de horas extras en materias adicionales y practicas de consultoria interna, hizo la mejor nota de su generación y llevó a la victoria a los Bruins en la Championship de la NCAA –además de tener una relación color de rosa y todo con el enano que parecía más un demonio que un adorable sol—.

En cambio Shoyo, tuvo menos problemas pues su carrera en realidad solo había sido la excusa para estudiar en la UCLA y ser acreedor de una beca que logró mantener durante los cuatro años de licenciatura. Sus padres se encontraron encantados por sus logros deportivos y académicos, pues aunque no había egresado con un promedio sobresaliente logró su cometido de volverse un profesionista universitario y un atleta profesional. Durante el último año de su carrera vivió una de las peores crisis de su vida al no saber si iba a regresar a Japón, o si tenía que buscar un trabajo lejos de las canchas apoyándose del título universitario, si hubiera sido mejor huir aquella noche calurosa de verano con Tobio sin mirar atrás absolutamente nada o si realmente estaba bien ahí a lado de Oikawa que no hacía nada más que apoyarlo desde la lejanía pues ese último año Oikawa ya se había ido a San Francisco manteniendo con él una relación –tortuosa y complicada—a distancia.

El último año de su carrera había sido el peor sin Oikawa en el equipo, con Hanzel ausente por una fuerte lesión y la doble tensión de la ansiedad como atleta pues nuevamente repetía aquella experiencia donde algunos de sus compañeros eran convocados por la propia universidad para volverse entrenadores asistentes de la UCLA, o llamados por equipos semi-profesionales, además de que aún con un curriculum brillante enriquecido por logros nada despreciables en su haber nadie en Japón había volteado la mirada hacia él.

Y fue dos semanas antes de terminar el semestre que FireWild, por medio de su setter, Oikawa Tooru, le hacía la entrega de la carta de ofrecimiento para estar en sus líneas, a su vez que el formulario para la solicitud de visa de trabajo y así mantener legal su estatus migratorio. Desde ahí las cosas se resolvieron de forma audaz y veloz hasta ese punto donde se encontraba en los brazos de su prometido siendo consolado ante la sensación de culpa.

—Esta vez no tuve nada que ver —había dicho en aquel momento cuando entregó la carta de ofrecimiento—. Ellos ya habían pensado en ti, en nosotros, incluso en Pedro y en otros jugadores de los Trojans, así que no creas que yo metí manos ahí —dijo antes de que Hinata empezara a maquinar teorías extrañas en su cabeza, además que ese mismo día sin más sacó un anillo de compromiso y otro papel que se veía ligeramente amarillento y mugroso por algunos bordes al estar tanto tiempo guardado.

Un registro de matrimonio de San Francisco.

—¿Ahora sí es tiempo de que nos casemos, Shoyo? —cuestionó Oikawa mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que el menor se deshiciera en llanto, mocos y berridos. Seguía siendo un pequeño sentimental, y él siendo otro manojo de sentimientos, acabó por llorar. Ambos abrazados en medio del pequeño apartamento de Shoyo mientras que los vecinos preocupados por si alguien había muerto llamaban a la policía para notificar los ruidos que se colaban por las delgadas paredes de aquel lugar en el centro de Los Ángeles.

Pasaron seis meses hasta ese día en que sostenían juntos la playera oficial de Shoyo, y un mes más para que ambos ya en Japón estuvieran a días de su boda, la oficial.

.

—Oikawa-san —habló el comisionado a su lado y el castaño abrió los ojos mientras se incorporaba en su asiento frunciendo el ceño suavemente—. Acabamos de llegar.

Todo estaba oscuro alrededor y el atleta se restregó los ojos mientras bostezaba otra vez, la puerta se abrió y el chófer le esperaba. Escuchó ruido en la parte posterior, eran los botones del hotel bajando su equipaje. Bajó con lentitud pues seguía ligeramente mareado por haber sido despertado de forma tan brusca y estiró la espalda haciendo que todos sus huesos tronaran en una sinfonía que lo hizo sentir mucho mejor incluso que el propio movimiento. Empezó a caminar siguiendo a las personas de servicio, el comisionado lo seguía de cerca. Tardó alrededor de diez minutos entre papeleó de registro y la llegada a su habitación sólo para tirarse contra la cama y abrazar la almohada. Daba gracias a dios que estaba lo suficiente cansado como para no pensar que esa noche volvería a dormir solo.

.

En Sendai las cosas habían ido más o menos bien, y lo decía sinceramente, puesto que se había encontrado dos veces con la madre de Kageyama, que muy a pesar de todo, seguía mostrándose cercana y amable con Shoyo, incluso agradecida cosa que no comprendía Shoyo del todo, pues era muy consciente que había "destruido" la vida de Kageyama, o al menos eso se aferraron las fans del astro de la colocación decir en algunos foros de chismorreos. ¿Era en serio que los aficionados se dejaran llevar por problemas de sábanas de los jugadores por encima de su desempeño en la cancha? Pues a decir verdad, Hinata había descubierto desde hacía un tiempo que era así. Con sus veinticuatro años, casi veinticinco, tres campeonatos de la NCCA americana, uno mundial de la liga profesional y varios regionales ganados debería de ser suficiente como para haber acabado con todo el "odio" que existía por las Kagelovers –como le gustaba llamar a las chicas haciendo alusión al fandom que a veces existía en artistas como Justin B. o agrupaciones como One D., aunque esos eran cantantes y ellos simples jugadores de volley— pero no era así, por el contrario. Shoyo estaba más que seguro que aquellos comentarios desagradables y ataques hacia Oikawa por medio de redes sociales después de hacer público que se casarían en menos de un mes había sido cosa de ellas.

En realidad Oikawa se le había declarado mucho antes, después de que regresaran de Japón aquella vez durante la gira que habían dado en Japón, Alemania e Italia, durante aquel viaje donde Tobio le había propuesto huir y que él, solo le sostuvo la mano fuertemente y…

—Hinata-kun —el menor abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido por haber sido sacado de sus ensoñaciones. Estaba desvelado.

—¿Sí? —se restregó un ojo mientras sonreía de medio lado buscando verse más normal, pero la chica frente a él sólo alcanzó a reír divertida por el gesto somnoliento de su cliente.

—Le decía que sí quería más café o que le calentara el que tiene ahí —señaló la chica.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué pediría que le calentara el café que ya estaba caliente?, detuvo el movimiento de la cuchara con la que revolvía el líquido y dio un sorbo notando que éste se encontraba frío, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba agitando el café? Sonrojado solicitó que le calentara la bebida.

Se cubrió el rostro, el frío de la argolla de compromiso le lastimó el rostro cuando intentó restregarlo y lo quitó para contemplarlo frente a él en el mesón del café donde desayunaba diariamente desde su llegada a Sendai, hacía una semana más o menos, había llegado antes que Oikawa puesto que estaba encargado de supervisar que los preparativos con la boda estuvieran acorde. De hecho, esa boda se iba a realizar en tres meses más, pero una llamada de urgencia por parte de la Federación Japonesa de Volley convocando a Oikawa había provocado que todo se acelerara: aprovechando que Oikawa iba a estar en Japón pues de una vez matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

A Hinata realmente no le importaba si la boda era ese mismo día o en tres años más, estaban juntos como pareja desde comienzos de la universidad cuando él apenas había cumplido diescinueve años, ahora tenía veinticinco (Oikawa veintiocho) y uno de ellos casados por el civil de San Francisco, las cosas habían sido en medida perfectas (en un perfecto común y normal para una pareja de homosexuales públicos), tuvieron, tenían y seguramente tendrían sus malos –pésimos—episodios como todas las parejas, y quizás el doble por ser figuras del deporte pero era cosa que iban a pasar en conjunto. No obstante, una chispa muy dentro de él siempre metidaba sobre lo que hubiera pasado dos o tres años atrás cuando Tobio llegó enérgito con aquella propuesta.

¿Seguiría jugando? ¿Las cosas hubieran funcionado? No es que se arrepintiera en absoluto, pero de todas maneras la incertidumbre siempre iba a existir. Suspiró pesadamente y dio un trago al café que le llevaron.

Lo saboreó y acarició su garganta un momento.

Había cosas que no le había contado a Tooru, pero encontraría un momento de decírselo. Algo de esas cosas probablemente le harían odiarlo pero no existía prueba de amor más grande que el estar ahí sentado, sin dudas en su corazón de coronar el anillo de compromiso con uno de matrimonio. Además, el día en que Oikawa se le propuso y le contó que el anillo lo compró la misma noche en que Tobio dejaba caer los boletos de avión a Irlanda sobre una vieja barra de una tienda de convivencia, supo que todo había sido una prueba muy riesgosa del destino.

—¡Sho-chan! —unos brazos lo rodearon y el hombre no pudo evitar sobresaltarse pero regresar el abrazo. Enseguida más abrazos, besos, y Shoyo suspiró pesadamente con una sonrisa cansada y acostumbrada, aunque igual de brillante que todas las que él tenía.

Natsu, su madre, su cuñada y suegra entraban todas radiantes con bolsas y cajas en sus manos que pronto atiborraron la barra del café. Se acomodaron.

—¡Eres igual que Tooru! —gimió su cuñada, que era varios años mayor que él, pero lucía hermosa y distinguida, estaba en los genes. Su pequeña hermana, Natsu, una increíblemente bella adolescente parecía muy apegada a su concuña y es que no podía evitarse. Shoyo agradecía la hospitalidad y la forma en que la madre de Tooru aceptaba su hermana y madre de forma natural—. Pudiste haber pedido una mesa si sabías que íbamos a venir —regañó en forma cariñosa la mujer.

Shoyo rió divertido.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que tardarían tan pooc —soltó un poco mordaz y se ganó un golpe de la mujer haciendo que las demás rieran, aunque siguió recibiendo regaños por parte de todas.

Muy a pesar de estar ahí para supervisar los detalles de su boda eran las mujeres las que llevaban las riendas en elección de vestuario, el santuario, arreglo general, la fiesta y hasta la lista de invitados. Era obvio que Tooru tenía mucho mejor gusto que Shoyo que cada vez que podía se colaba lejos de la concentración y centro de operación de boda en la que se había convertido la casa de los Oikawa, pero no podía zafarse cuando lo pescaban y lo obligaban a ir a hacer compras.

La boda tenía alrededor de cuatro o cinco meses de planeación, pero todo se había apresurado y las mujeres habían entrado en función multitarea. La joven pareja de jugadores estaban totalmente agradecidos con la madre de Tooru pues había apostergado muchos proyectos por los arreglos de la boda así como la hermana de éste, mientras la madre de Shoyo y su hermana ayudaban en absolutamente todo. Mientras el padre de Shoyo solo se dedicaba a aportar dinero en parte igual que la familia Oikawa para solventar la boda de su hijo, pues debido a que ambos eran hombres el señor Tatsu creía que ir a partes iguales era lo justo por más que los Oikawa se negaran a ello.

—¿Terminaron de hacer sus compras? —preguntó Shoyo tras la ola de regaños y bromas.

—Sí, ahora íremos a hablar con el sacerdote del templo para ultimar detalles —dijo su madre, su suegra secundo.

—Yo iré con Natsu a buscar las hakamas y… se supone que tú deberías estar recogiéndonos en dos horas más en el templo a las cuatro —señaló su cuñada.

—A menos qué quieras ir —jugó con sus cejas la hermana menor de Shoyo ganándose una mirada de reproche del aludido.

—Las recogeré a todas en dos horas en el templo… —sonrió fastidiado el pelirrojo.

La menor se le colgó al cuello mientras que le propinaba un beso en la mejilla, ambos rieron.

Las mujeres le dijeron la larga lista de pendientes que quedaban, que en realidad se podía resumir a los dedos de una mano, pero las mujeres tenían una forma muy particular en contabilizar las cosas que las hacían parecer:

1.- Complicadas.

2.- Infinitas.

Así que él sólo asentía y se preguntaba dónde mierda estaba Oikawa, porque estaba seguro que él iba a disfrutar mucho todo eso porque éste si hablaba el mismo idioma que las mujeres que ahí se encontraban chachareando en un lenguaje desconocido: Blanco ostión, magenta apurpurado y céruleo. ¿Esos eran colores? ¿O códigos para jugar con el Pókemon?

Por suerte, pronto llegó la comida, almorzarón en paz y después cada cuál se fue a sus déberes. Él deambularía por ahí hasta que dieran las dos y tuviera que recogerlas para volver todos juntos, él cargando todas las compras, ellas parecían más emocionadas con todo el asunto que el novio mismo, no es que él estuviera desánimado pero… en medida, prefería estar jugando volley. Salió al mismo tiempo que ellas y un malestar regresó a él, decidió apresurar el paso para alejarse de las mujeres.

La menor olvidó despedirse de su hermano y volvió sobre sus pasos corriendo a buscar a su hermano que no pudo haber ido muy lejos, no lo encontró en el café así que corrió hacia la única dirección que pudo haber tomado éste, girando a la derecha y encontrando a Shoyo doblado sobre sí mismo sosteniéndose con una mano de la pared y con la otra el estómago, tocía de forma histérica mientras saliva con sangre escurría de su boca en una escena grotesca.

Seis años de diferencia había significado mucho cuando a su hermano le diagnosticaron cáncer y ella tenía una leve idea de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo sin que nadie le pudiera decir absolutamente nada al ser una niña, pero ahora, seis años de diferencia no eran nada y con el corazón desbocado supo que las cosas pintaban grises, negras, oscuras.

—Shoyo… —musitó apresurándose a socorrerlo.

El pelirrojo la alejó y negó escupiendo.

—No… no es nada… estoy bien —afirmó con una sonrisa de medio lado—. De verdad… —comunicó mientras que buscaba incorporarse para recargar exhausto su espalda a la pared. La garganta ardía y sentía la boca burbujeando en un desagradable sabor que ya había olvidado—. Me pasa… de vez en cuando… es por las exfoliaciones… —justificó sudando por el esfuerzo realizado—. Sólo eso.

Natsu preocupada pasó su mano por la cintura de su hermano, era mucho más alto que ella pero podía sostenerlo, por la voluntad de una hermana que amaba a su igual. Caminó con él hasta una banca en una parada del autobús y lo sentó ahí dejando que se relajara mientras sacaba su móvil. Con ojos alarmados le detuvo la mano pero la chica no le importó la súplica silenciosa del mayor. Pegó casi de inmediato el teléfono a su oído.

—Oikawa-san —hablaba con la cuñada de Shoyo—. Acompañaré a Shoyo a buscar algo para Oikawa-san —refiriéndose a Tooru—. Sí, nos vemos más tarde, bye bye —se despidió y colgó.

Shoyo por un instante sudó frío, mirando a su hermana de reojo, preocupado, sin saber qué decir, después dejó caer los hombros y vino otro exceso de tos que acalló con una mano y un pañuelo, esta vez sólo hubo un resquisio de sangre que había quedado de la primera vez, sólo eso. Natsu se tensó al verlo impotente sin poder hacer nada. Hasta que se calmó, al tanto ella iba a comprar una botella de agua que le pasó casi de inmediato.

El autobús llegó pero ninguno de los dos abordó, ningún pasajero bajó, el autobús siguió su camino. Seguían en silencio hasta que la pelirroja apretó sus manos entre sí, temerosa.

—¿Es otra vez el cáncer?

Él negó con ojos cerrados.

—Creía que era el cáncer… —dijo—. Pero no es el cáncer. Sólo son reminiscencias que quedan por las exfoliaciones y el tratamiento de hace años.

La chica lo miró acusadora y Shoyo se mantuvo firme. Ella suspiró.

—¿Oikawa-san lo sabe?

—Ni Oikawa, ni nadie, sólo tú y el médico en USA.

—Debes de contárselo a Oikawa-san —murmuró ella.

—No quiero preocuparlo, Natsu-chan.

—Lo sé, pero debes de decirle. Es tu pareja, y muy pronto tu esposo.

¿Sonaba raro decirle a su hermano aquello? Probablemente para cualquiera, no para Natsu que había aceptado con bastante facilidad el hecho que su hermano era homosexual, por el contrario, ella había estado casi encantada cuando se enteró de la boda, y se decía casi pues había cierto detalle que le hacía ruido.

—Bueno… ¿al menos ya le contaste lo de Tobio?

El pelirrojo se sintió nuevamente volverse de piedra en su lugar. Ahí no tuvo valor de mirarla.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Ya le contaste que te has acostado con Tobio y que lo has seguido viendo?

.

—Es para mí, un placer poder presentarles al representante de Japón en el próximo mundial profesional de volley, Oikawa Tooru-san —dijo el delegado y presidente de la Federación mientra s Oikawa hacía una pronunciada reverencia, sintiendo el peso de la sudadera que llevaba puesta. La sudadera negra con motivos rojos y a bandera japonés en el pecho y en la espalda por la parte inferior su nombre escrito en caracteres de la lengua materna. Sabía que aquellas palabras estaban llenas de hipocresía pero debía de tragarse el malestar y no permitir que ningún malestar opacara ese logró.

Ni esa actitud ensayada del delegado, o el hecho de que había sido llamado él porque Kageyama, el armador oficial desde hacía dos años, estaba lesionado e incapacitado para poder jugar. Ciertamente existían otros nombres sobresalientes en la lista para suplirlo, como Miya o Saori, pero por algún motivo que aún desconocía él estaba ahí y no ninguno de los otros dos.

En esos momentos sólo era la presentación oficial, en un mes más tendría que mudar su residencia durante al menos seis meses que duraba la concentración y el dichoso torneo. El equipo al que pertenecía en América había aceptado su ausencia aunque si solicitaba que se presentara en al menos cuatro de los varios juegos que se veían en el horizonte para los WildFire del Nor Cal así como en las finales mientras éstas no chocaran con partidos oficiales de la Federación japonesa, era algo común que ocurría con jugadores extranjeros así que era mera cosa de agenda que su agente se encargaría de resolver. Al tanto Kageyama se iba a recuperar de su lesión de rodilla y tobillo.

Hubo unos diez minutos de preguntas por parte de los reporteros que querían hacer notar casi con malicia y de forma mordaz que era el sustituto y él con un fino tacto contestó algo así como: "El sustituto, ¿qué tal si hablamos cuándo traiga el oro a casa?". Seguido dieron por terminada la sesión y fue escoltado hasta el cambiador. Nada lo afectaba en ese momento, sinceramente, su cabeza estaba a unas ocho horas de ahí, en Sendai, donde su familia (conformada por la de sangre y esos amigos intrañables) lo esperaban para estar presente en su boda.

O al menos creyó que nada lo iba a afectar hasta que vio una figura en una silla de ruedas. Se detuvo para hacer una leve reverencia a Kageyama y siguió de largo.

—Oikawa-san —dijo el menor, por dentro Tooru había estado esperando que éste no le llamara, que lo ignorara y cada cuál siguiera con su camino, pero al parecer Tobio había movido su inválido trasero hasta las instalaciones de la concentración sólo para hablar con él. Gruñó y se giró. El chirrido de las ruedas se escuchó sobre el piso blanco. El mayor ladeó el rostro.

No sentía ni lástima, ni pena por Kageyama Tobio pues cuando uno jugaba con tanta pasión como ellos dos, eran propensos a sufrir lesiones; él tenía una de la que llevaba años cuidándose con especial extremo, ahora al ver a Tobio con una férula blanca que iba desde la mitad de su pie hasta medio muslo, entendió que hasta aquel que creían dios era también un simple humano.

—Los dedos de tu pie son feos —soltó Oikawa señalando los que sobresalían ganándose un sonrojo del otro armador.

—¡Oikawa-san! —se quejó Kageyama, y el castaño bufó.

—Si piensas decirme algo o cualquier cosa sobre esto no tengo ganas de escucharte, pasé una pésima noche y quiero regresar a dormir.

—Que desperdicio.

—Ya te lo había dicho, descansar y perder el tiempo son cosas diferentes, ahora… con permiso, Tobio.

—Oikawa-san —insistió el moreno.

Tooru bufó y se giró mirándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Volveré para recuperar mi lugar —sentenció el moreno, Oikawa ladeó la cabeza.

—Pues… —Tooru pensó en algo, pero pronto suspiró se acercó a Tobio y dejó una mano sobre su hombro—. Recúperate, Tobio, y después… veremos si te mereces nuevamente éste puesto —no era amenaza, no era un comentario mordaz ni nada por el estilo, era un sincero deseo que iba de un jugador a otro. Tobio se quedó brevemente estupefacto y casi en medida que salía de su asombro Oikawa se irguió y ladeó la cadera—. Pero siendo tú un obseso del volley estoy seguro que no vas aguantar pasar tanto tiempo en cama y terminarás jugando solo para lesionarte más —empezó a reír moviendo la mano—. Bye, bye, Tobio —agitó la mano ahora sí decidido a irse.

—Felicidades por tu boda —murmuró como último Tobio.

Oikawa no agregó nada más, eso último le sabía un poco amargo viniendo de Kageyama, pero no era momento de iniciar una confronta, quería de verdad descansar y que el tiempo pasará rápido para que el sábado llegara. Quería disfrutar las cosas conforme fueran pasando, no mirar mucho en el futuro pues no quería perderse un solo segundo de su presente. Quizás Tobio lo comprendía y por eso se le veía tan tranquilo en esa silla de ruedas, comprendía perfectamente que se iba a curar conforme el tiempo pasara y volvería a jugar sin problema, porque en su genética estaba el no darse por vencido, la inyección de sensatez y el "no darse por vencido" fue al ver mucho tiempo a Hinata, sólo era cuestión de que el tiempo corriera a su propio ritmo y él pusiera de su parte.

Las cosas volvían a su lugar lentamente.

.

En casa de los Oikawa las cosas se volvían cada vez más intensas. Natsu corría de un lado al otro haciendo equipaje mientras que Nanao, la hermana de Tooru, ordenaba a Takeru que ayudará a llevar el equipaje de los Hinata a una de las habitaciones vacías, y que las otras maletas, las de todos que se iban para el hotel donde dormirían las siguientes dos noches, las acercará a la puerta. A Oikawa los "dos días" que duraría en Japón por asuntos de la federación se le convirtieron en toda la semana y llegaría esa noche directamente al Ryokan que estaba cerca del templo donde sería la ceremonia y el jardín donde sería la recepción de los invitados junto con la boda de civil. En Sendai el matrimonio igualitario no era legal, sin embargo la madre de Tooru había logrado que un ministro de Shibuya llevara su jurisdicción hasta allá para casar a los dos jugadores.

—Todo está listo —dijo Takeru mientras que asistía a Natsu con otros bolsos que la menor cargaba, le sonreía de medio lado con esa falsa modestia propia de los Oikawa, pero a la chica como que no le hacía mucha gracia esa actitud del mayor y solo le agradecía silenciosamente para ir a hacer otra labor. El pobre adolescente que era apenas dos años mayor que ella se daba de topes contra la pared sin saber qué más hacer para ganarse la atención de la guapa hermana de su cuñado.

—Perfecto —respondió la señora Oikawa—. Es hora de irnos, Takeru ayuda a Hinata-san a subir al auto, Nanao, Natsu y yo nos iremos en mi auto, pasaremos a recoger a Tooru-kun.

—¿Eh? Yo quería irme con Natsu-chan.

—Natsu-san para ti —gruñó Shoyo, pues aunque Takeru le caía muy bien, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana como una bebé a la que cargaba hacía apenas nada. Y que aunque conocía sus más oscuros secretos, seguiría siendo por siempre esa niña que se le aferraba a la pierna llorando que no fuera a la escuela pues estaba lloviendo.

—Sho-kun —chilló el adolescente casi adulto mientras que arrastraba los pies al auto. Era medio día y debían ir a registrarse pronto, además de revisar que en la recepción todo estuviera listo.

Así de agitada estuvo la casa, así de silenciosa se quedó cuando el auto de los Hinata y de los Oikawa arrancaron a sus respectivos destinos.

.

El ryokan era un lugar de corte tradicional, uno de los poquísimos lugares de primera que había en el centro de la ciudad de provincia, tuvieron oportunidad –y recursos—para hacer la celebración en un lugar en Tokio o alguna de las grandes ciudades, sin embargo, ahí estaban sus amigos, ahí habían crecido como seres humanos y como rivales, y ahora se unían de forma definitiva como dos personas que se amaban, sin más, se amaban. Simple. O al menos era la firmeza que se repitió Shoyo mientras estacionaba el auto frente a la entrada de huéspedes. Los esperaba ya una diminuta comitiva de tres personas para ayudarles con el equipaje de la familia de los novios, así como las cajas donde iba el ajuar de cada uno de los novios y sus familiares.

Habían querido darle un aire totalmente tradicional hablando culturalmente, vivir tanto tiempo en una cultura contaminada de globalización los había dejado tocados a Oikawa y Hinata, así que decidieron la única condición para las organizadoras de la boda que ésta fuera tradicional, aceptaron sin problemas las cuatro mujeres encargadas y ahí estaba. Comenzando por el alojamiento y el festín para relajarse. Oikawa llegaría en un par de horas a Sendai y se verían hasta la mañana siguiente cuando tuvieran que abordar el transporte que los llevaría al templo. Se mantuvo tranquilo el pelirrojo. Hizo las firmas de las reservaciones: Su madre y su padre –que llegaría más tarde—dormirían en una habitación el anexo a ésta sería para su hermana y tres amigas que irían con ella. Mientras que la madre de Oikawa y la pareja de ésta dormirían en otra, en otra habitación la hermana de Tooru, y en otra más Takeru con un amigo al que había invitado. Algunos otros invitados, sobre todo familiares, también se hospedarían en el lugar. Incluso se llegó a topar aunos cuantos en el pasillo que bien o mal lo saludaron felices. Otros familiares y amigos habían rechazado la invitación por lo escandaloza que sonaba por sí sola la idea de dos hombres casándose, y la pareja no pudo hacer nada más que agradecer la honestidad al momento de cancelar.

La boda sería por registro civil, haciendo válida su unión y respetando sus derechos como consortes, al tiempo que sería también por la religión sintoísta, una de las poquísimas religiones que no veían, por suerte, ni bien ni mal la unión entre dos hombres. Culturalmente Japón aceptaba la homosexualidad desde la época de los samuráis donde era común que existiera un amor filial entre un guerrero veterano y otro más joven, así como la unión entre la clase media, sin embargo con la entrada del cristianismo todo se había salido de control hasta volverse uno de los países más homofóbicos que existían pero que poco a poco rompía el estereotipo para abrir su corazón al amor.

Cuando Shoyo se quedó solo en la habitación en la que pasaría sólo esa noche, sintió un hoyo en su estómago, en la boca, y se quedó meditando al ver la caja que aguardaba la ropa que usaría al día siguiente. Acarició sus bordes y suspiró. Una unión para toda la vida.

Eso era lo que quería, no cabía duda en sus pensamientos o su corazón, sin embargo, debía de exclamar con total sinceridad todo lo que había dentro de él, todos esos secretos que se había estado tragando, esos que lo habían llevado a él a empezar a recolectar plumas de cuervo.

Sacó de la caja el haori oscuro, el hakama, la yukata. Sus dedos acariciaron los escudos monz bordados sobre el pecho de la hakama y la forma intrincada que presentaba el obi que usaría. Era color rojo quemado y combinaba perfectamente con los pequeñísimos detalles del cuello del haneri. Los tabi oscuros también estaban ahí y seguramente los zori debían estar en el equipaje. Podía conseguir otros temprano si los había olvidado.

Ojala fuese así de sencillo el olvidar algunas cosas.

Escuchó un poco de ruido afuera de su puerta, y cubrió con una manta su atuendo para caminar hasta la puerta y descubrir a Tooru que había estado a punto de tocar. Sus ojos se conectaron y Shoyo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que de menos a más se volvió gigante, sobre todo cuando notó la sudadera negra de la selección, no tardó nada en tirarse a sus brazos, colgarse de su cuello y besarse con hambre, necesidad. Oikawa los guió al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta con el tobillo del pie dejando un tanto incómoda a la mucama que lo había guiado hasta la pieza.

El beso de bienvenida se volvió en caricias que acaloraron sus cuerpos y pronto se encontraron empujándose contra el futón de la habitación que ni siquiera estaba extendido sobre el tatami sino doblado en una esquina de la pieza.

Hinata buscando sostenerse mientras que ahogaba sus gemidos contra la espalda transpirada de Oikawa que se deshacía debajo del peso de Shoyo, éste aún meciéndose en su interior, abriéndole el corazón y haciéndolo llorar de puro placer; aún no se acostumbraba a esa posición, a ese nuevo rol, pero la versatilidad le daba sentido a la vida y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había perdido, sobre todo en ese momento en que su próstata era machacada de tal manera que los ojos le quedaban en blanco y juraba ver puntos de colores debajo de sus párpados y todo el mundo se derretía a su alrededor sobre su piel que se ponía caliente y sus hombros se sonrojaban mucho más de lo que usualmente lo hacían.

Escuchar la voz ronca de Hinata le hacía que el mundo saliera de su eje y diera vueltas violentas que lo dejaban en ascuaz hasta que pasaban bastantes horas y era consciente que se llama Oikawa Tooru y amaba a Hinata Shoyo. Pero ese momento no llegó pronto, de hehco, ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar cuando Hinata se quedó enterrado en él, arquéandose cubriéndose la boca mientras su cuerpo parecía convulsionar, en realidad soportaba las ganas de toser. Salió de Oikawa de golpe haciendo que éste se quejara pero el dolor fue mínimo cuando vio a su prometido salir corriendo con piernas temblorosas y desnuda figura hacia el baño.

La tos se volvió un arco al terror que hizo que Tooru, aún agitado y abochornado por la actividad, tirara de una de las yukatas que daba el hotel y que habían ignorado para ponérsela encima y poder correr hacia una triste realidad.

Hinata esaba flexionado hacia la zona de loceta azul marino que adornaba el área de la regadera donde tirado, literalmente, tocía descontrolado, tratando de que el aire alcanzara sus pulmones pero era imposible, era como tragar fuego y vidrios rotos: totalmente atroz.

A Tooru le costó sólo dos segundos reaccionar para correr a buscar agua en un vaso y ofrecerlo mientras que tomaba una toalla y la mojaba en el grifo para colocarla sobre la nuca, cuello e inicios de la espalda. Se quedó a lado de Shoyo pues no podía dejarle solo por si llegaba a necesitar intervención para no ahogarse. Sus ojos se humedecieron, ya no por el lujurioso placer que le ocasionaba el menor, sino por la triste certeza que había estado sospesando desde hacía un par de meses.

Cuando ambos estuvieron más tranquilos. El cuadro de tos se superó en medida y decidieron no llamar a ninguna de las dos madres o a alguien más, Tooru acariciaba la cabeza pelirroja de quien sería su esposo en escazas horas, no habían dicho nada, y Hinata humedecía la pierna ajena.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirlo? —murmuró Tooru, quería arrojar esos sentimientos de engaño y enojo, pero se mantuvo firme acariciando el cabello.

—Hace una semana tuve voz ronca y pensé que era resfriado… hoy empecé a toser sangre y… —la voz de Hinata sonaba fatal, ronca, había desmejorado tanto en apenas una hora, o quizás era el exceso de tos y lo caliente que había estado la garganta minutos antes del cuadro. Contuvo el aliento—. No… yo…—el tono fue trémulo y Tooru lo miró con preocupación, aunque enseguida le sonrió y lo atrajo a su pecho con amor, ahí lo arrulló dejándole varios besos sobre la cabeza.

—No será eso… no es posible que sea eso…

—Yo fui al médico, Tooru —dijo en silencio—. Fui al médico para los exámenes prenupciales y… hay una pequeña posibilidad que sí sea eso… —se alejó del agarre, se sentó con la postura encorvada y los labios formando una línea recta sobre su rostro. De pronto Shoyo había envejecido diez años pues su aspecto era el peor que jamás le había visto Tooru—. Por eso… quiero cancelar la boda.

Tooru frente a él palideceo, envejeciendo con él no diez, sino unos cincuenta años.

—No… no sólo por esto sino… sino porque —dios, qué difícil era ser sincero—. Te mentí… —mordió sus labios cabizbajo—. Yo… yo me vi con Kageyama varias veces y... —tragó saliva duramente, el ardor infernal seguía ahí presente—…y tuvimos relaciones dos veces…

Las llaves al apocalipsis habían sido giradas.

.

Anotaciones:

*Nancy y Tonya: Fueron competidoras de patinaje sobre hielo americanas. La segunda jamás pudo brillar porque no era la típica "princesa del hielo" que querían en aquellos años, y pues la prensa no era tan amada a pesar que era buena. Nancy en cambio parecía toda una hermosa princesa. Hubo rivalidad hasta que un día el exmarido de Tonya confabuló junto a un amigo suyo y éste lastimó a Nancy en las piernas antes de que fuera la selección para las olimpiadas. Es un asunto muy sonado y de hecho hubo película hace poco.

*Haori: Una pieza del kimono de gala de hombre. Es una especie de bata que se pone encima del kimono y es de orden ceremonial, aunque también hay para eventos más casuales.

Cronopios del autor: _Yo soy el rey del jazzagogo y el más mono Rey del swing, más alto ya no he de subir y esto me hace sufrir. Yo quiero ser hombre como tú y en la ciudad gozar, como hombre yo quiero vivir ser tan mono me va a aburrir. ¡Oh dubi du! ¡QUIERO SER COMO TÚ! ANDAR COMO TÚ HABLAR COMO TÚ TÚÚÚ, A TU SALUD, DIMÉLO A MÍ, SÍ EL FUEGO AQUÍ ME LO TRAERÍAS TÚ_.

Por sino lo conocían el fragmento inicial es de la obra maestra: "Divina comedia" de Dante. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Shh. El siguiente capítulo ya está escrito, así que, espero tener lectoras después de esto –se ríe y se retuerce—nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana. ¡Muchas gracias por los follow! ¡Las lecturas! ¡Los comentarios! ¡Todo! ¡Me hacen un mazapán muy feliz!

PD. PRONTO RESPONDO LOS REVIEW ;A; PRONTO MAÑANA. ¡LO PROMETO! GRACIAS POR ESOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS. LOS AMO MUCHO.

¿Quién los ama con corazón, pulmón y páncreas? St. Yukiona, mis mazapanes bellos. ¡Gracias por leerme!


	25. La cotidianidad de lo irreal

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Es Yaoi. No mariqueen que no se los advertí. +18. **No beteado (tal cual lo terminé así lo subí, así que sorry por las incongruencias ortográficas y de redacción).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **25.- La cotidianidad de lo irreal.**

Las bodas en Japón eran, como en muchos lugares, momentos en que solía existir cierto encanto y magia. No se podía explicar con veracidad si era el ambiente festivo, el amor que de forma implícita se tenía certeza flotaba en el aire o sencillamente todo el protocolo que se respetaba para realizar la unión. En cualquier caso, había algo de hermosa magia que se percibía y que mantenía a todos sumergidos en un momento de irreal fantasía, incluso después del culto cuando llegaba la hora del banquete y que todo se modernizara en sonidos eléctricos y voces famosas que amenizaban el ambiente con música y baile. De cualquier caso, Shoyo observaba con ojos encantados las decoraciones que había por todos lados. Era mágico.

Sin embargo, sólo estuvo un rato para después, escabullirse por ahí. La idea de una celebración como esa le asfixiaba un poco, sumado al humo que no hacía nada más que saturar su garganta que con esfuerzos podía filtrar el aire limpio de ese denso que siempre había en toda fiesta.

Más pronto que tarde se encontró con música de fondo, pero a diferencia del anterior ambiente todo parecía más controlado. No era la boda de unos jóvenes adultos rodeados por sus jóvenes amigos que alocados se mecían de un lado al otro, era un tranquilo bar que estaba cruzando la calle, muy buen negocio considerando que las fiestas por regla en salones de eventos se terminaban a las dos de la mañana, para ese entonces la algarabía seguramente ardía en la vena de los invitados y decedían seguir su celebración en cualquier otro lugar cuando llegara la hora de desalojar.

Debía de admitir que no estaba del mejor humor, muy a pesar que había viajado a Japón, otra vez, por la boda de su amigo, los viajes intercontinentales siempre le dejaban el peor humor del mundo gracias al jetlag que quedaba rezagado. Rascó su mejilla y agradeció cuando le sirvieron una cerveza y de reojo notó el masago que le estaban entregando. Era el único en la barra más allá había un grupo de oficinista, atrás adolescentes universitarios que serían un par de años más joven que él, seguramente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kageyama mientras que miraba fijamente la cabeza pelirroja que sentada en el taburete de piel rojo embutía un tarro de cerveza al fondo. Esa ancha espalda y esbelta cintura ya no era la frágil figura que una noche había sostenido con titubeante determinación al sentirse inexperto. Ese cuerpo conocía otras manos y el placer de ambos no era más misterio entre sí. Aunque de eso, habían pasado muchos años.

—Tobio —murmuró el pelirrojo mientras dejaba de lado la cerveza y se limpiaba con una servilleta las comisuras de los labios. No se veía sorprendido, en realidad. Ambos habían estado en la boda de Daichi y Yui, ambos había intercambiado miradas durante todo el trámite legal y el rito religioso, ambos habían acordado sin decir una sola palabra de desistir de verse pues empezaban a verse sospechosos.

Aunque de vez en vez seguía lanzándose uno que otro gesto fue hasta que los novios se besaron que tanto Kageyama como Hinata arrugaron la nariz pues para su gusto Sugawara y Daichi siempre habían hecho una bonita pareja, éste pensamiento muy probablemente se les leyó en el rostro pues Tsukishima, que también había sido invitado a la boda, rechistó y gruñó algo como: "El que ustedes sean unos raritos, no significa que todo el mundo a su alrededor se va a convertir en homosexuales". Era chistoso que lo dijera, después de todo, ante tanta insistencia, él había aceptado con un gorgoteo desagradable que en efecto él salía con Yamaguchi, o al menos salían hasta que alguno de los dos encontrara algo estable con alguna mujer. A Yamaguchi no le importaba realmente y a Tsukishima mucho menos. Punto.

—¿Ah? Un hombre casado no debe de llamar por su primer nombre a otro hombre que no sea su esposo —declaró el moreno dejando de lado sus muletas para sentarse en el taburete de a lado de Shoyo.

El mayor lo vio sentarse, quedó ligeramente sorprendido por la declaración del menor, miró su cerveza una vez más a punto de decir algo, de _corregir algo_ pero decidió quedarse callado sin agregar nada más y suspiró. Volvió a ver su tamago huntado en pequeñas galletas de sal y masticó una lentamente. La saboreó y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. Kageyama pidió una cerveza y una orden de calamares. Shoyo en silencio lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Por qué te saliste de la boda?

—Las odio —comunicó Kageyama sacándose la corbata que había utilizado por la mera formalidad, la seda se escuchó chillar contra el casimir de la camisa blanca—. Las odio desde que no pude impedir cierta boda por esta estúpida férula —indicó señalando su propia pierna que aún lucía la férula.

Shoyo puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a ignorarlo de momento. El silencio entre ambos se formó hasta que el mayor aclaró su garganta mirando nuevamente la férula blanca que se mantenía pulcra. Como se esperaba de Kageyama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a llevar eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras que el menor alzaba los hombros masticando una aceituna que le habían puesto frente a él mientras esperaba su pedido.

—Como dos meses más del tiempo que habían dicho inicialmente, muy probablemente me sometan a operación pero han dicho que terminará bien —azuzó contra el vidrio grueso de su bebida apenas le fue servida con la espuma chorreando desbordante. Le bastó sólo un sorbo para dejarla de lado y pedir el menú, arrugó la nariz. Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba la cerveza.

—Hmp.

—Míralo por el lado positivo, habrá más ingresos en casa —comunicó Kageyama empujando la jarra de cerveza hacia Shoyo para que él la bebiera pues el moreno señalaba un ruso blanco* en la carta para que le fuera servido—. Pues mientras esté fuera de la selección, Oikawa-san será el titular.

—Vaya —murmuró con desgana evidente el pelirrojo, vio la cerveza. La propia se había acabado así que aceptó la que su acompañante improvisado le estaba empujando hacia él. Dio un sorbo y tarde se dio cuenta que se habían besado de forma indirecta, no quiso hacer comentario en absoluto pues ya no eran adolescentes a los que les importará eso, además después de vivir ya un par de años en USA donde pasarse la botella era normal aquella costumbre arraigada del "beso indirecto" parecía no surtir ningún efecto en él.

El ruido de la música no era demasiado alto, sin embargo parecía aturdir a los borrachos que en el fondo del bar reían divertidos mientras que cantaban a voz viva las canciones populares que transmitían por los altoparlantes del establecimiento, uno estalló a carcajadas secundando al resto provocando más alboroto pero pronto volvieron a callarse y hacer su fiesta privada. Hinata y Kageyama observaban de reojo el espectáculo. Después la mirada de ambos se desvía hacia el televisor, como si estuvieran sincronizados alzan sus respectivas bebidas dando sorbos, aunque uno tardó menos tiempo en bajar su trago.

—Sabes —comenzó Hinata secándose la comisa de sus labios con la servilleta de papel que tenía rotulado el logo del bar en el que se encontraban—. Desde hace un par de meses que lo vengo pensando, sobre todo cuando te vi ganando el mundial hace un año… —no sabía si continuar hablando o quedarse callado, el reloj hacía tic-tac y pronto el tendría que irse a su hotel para recoger sus cosas y regresar a Los Ángeles, así que mojó sus labios y continuó—… pero me hubiera gustado haber estado contigo en ese momento, ahí alzando la copa del Prix mundial –dijo el pelirrojo.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó el moreno—. Estar conmigo… en la cancha o…

—De ambas formas —soltó sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Sus ojos avellana se fueron al fondo del líquido ámbar del cual le quedaba poco, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado, y se acentuaba aún más por el naranja de su cabello. Debía de ir a cortarlo pronto—. Uno de mis peores errores de juventud fue no haber luchado incluso contra de mí mismo para seguir contigo, Tobio —inquirió sin mirarle—. No te confundas, sigo pensando que estuvo bien el no haber huído contigo hace dos años a Europa, pero esto viene desde más atrás… hay muchas cosas que me quedé con ganas de hacer contigo como levantar una copa dorada que nos coronara como campeones cuando ambos éramos aún jóvenes y no se esperaba mucho de nosotros… bueno, al menos de mí casi nadie esperaba nada, Tooru y tú se parecen porque todos esperan cosas grandes de ustedes.

—Shoyo…

—No te preocupes… —rió divertido—. Sólo… es algo que quería decirte, que no me quiero guardar.

—¿Acaso estás dudando ahora? ¿Después de tanto tiempo mi insistencia tiene efecto? ¿Sirvió de algo reunir las mil plumas para pedirle un deseo al cuervo mágico? —interrogó seriamente Tobio provocando una risa casi histérica por parte del pelirrojo que negó.

—No, no significa que esté menguando mi decisión, ni mucho menos quiero darte algún tipo de esperanzas porque fuese lo que fuese Tooru y yo…

—Puedo conseguir mil plumas más, Shoyo.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, Tobio —murmuró Shoyo dando el último trago incorporándose para sacar su billetera—. Regresaré para despedirme apropiadamente de los novios.

—Shoyo.

—¿Sí? —el pelirrojo se ponía su gabardina.

—¿Eres feliz con Tooru?

El pelirrojo torció los labios desvió la mirada al exterior.

—Haces preguntas difíciles, Bakeyama.

Hizo una reverencia a su excompañero de equipo antes de caminar hacia la salida. El de la férula solo se quedó sentado en el taburete mientras la espalda del mayor se alejaba hacia el salón que estaba cruzando la calle.

Después de que ocurriera el desastre de su intentó por robar a Hinata de lado de Oikawa durante la visita de la universidad de éstos a Japón decidió que era tiempo de superarlo, dejar de seguirlo como un acosador y permitir que su corazón sanará a su ritmo. Obviamente no regresó con Ayame puesto que de algún modo el moreno comprendía que primero debía de resolver ese el dilema en el que Shoyo lo había dejado, el dilema moral de dejar todo tirado para fugarse, llegar a ese punto había sido demasiado para el menor y ahora se daba cuenta. Aunque al estar sentado con la nota de perfume de Shoyo en el aire le daba pie a pensar que de haber aceptado el pelirrojo él no se hubiera arrepentido de nada.

Bebió lo que resto de su ruso blanco y decidió pedir otro más. Siendo sinceros había salido no sólo porque odiaba las bodas sino como acto reflejo para seguir a Shoyo al que no había dejado de ver durante toda la noche, desde que había notado su presencia durante la ceremonia hasta ese instante en que sonriendo se había disculpado con quienes compartía mesa para partir en una huída silenciosa.

.

Como prometió a Kageyama, entró al salón donde las parejas bailaban al son de alguna canción pegajosa que no reconoció de inmediato y él se acercó hasta el matrimonio. Yui lucía preciosa con el cabello largo, hacía un gracioso mohín mientras Daichi le manchaba la mejilla de betun de pastel. Cuando ambos se percataron de la presencia de Shoyo le pusieron atención, el moreno se puso de pie e intercambiaron un par de palabras. Hubo un par de abrazos y después una promesa de regresar pronto para jugar un set completo. Los del Karasuno de su generación que no habían ido por la senda del voleibol profesional como Kageyama, Tsukishima, Nishinoya y él se habían dedicado por cosas más normales pero ocasionalmente se juntaban a jugar tres de tres.

—Tener a todo el equipo junto será divertido.

—Supongo que sí, debemos de intentarlo algún día —dijo Shoyo sonriente.

.

Pidió su abrigo en la recepción del lugar y empezó a alistarse. Llamaría un taxi. Y de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en la fotografía que daba la bienvenida a los invitados. En ella Daichi sonreía radiante a lado de su ahora esposa. Una foto igual pudo haber estado en la recepción de su boda. Pero era algo que ya no vería.

Probablemente Oikawa jamás lo iba a perdonar. Quizás sería una llaga más de esas que iban a hacer supurar su cuerpo mientras agonizaba en una dolorosa muerte. Pero ¿quién no moría en esos días? Todos lo hacían todos en todo momento un poquito más o un poquito menos. La muerte era un tratamiento del que se requería toda una vida para que diera resultado. Para algunos era más rápido, como por ejemplo él y su lento proceso de desarrollo de cáncer. Para otros era más lento, como por ejemplo un rápido accidente de autos. ¿Qué se podía decir?

Para mejorar o empeorar su humor su madre le había dejado de hablar, ni siquiera mencionar que su padre le había dejado muy enclaro que sentía asco de él, no por el hecho de ser homosexual –el señor Hinata había aceptado bastante bien el que su hijo fuera gay (dentro de la medida de lo posible)—lo que él repudiaba era el haberse enterado por el propio Hinta que se acababa el compromiso por haber sido "supuestamente" infiel, eso sí, mantuvo en anonimato el "canalla" con el que cometió su fechoría. Su hermana, era la única que parecía solo guardar silencio y observar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo sin emitir ningún tipo de juicio. Por el contrario, fue la única cómplice que le asistió en buscar un lugar donde quedarse puesto que Hinata no quiso regresar de forma inmediata a U.S.A., tenía permiso de un mes después de todo para estar fuera: el permiso inicialmente era por la cuestión de la boda y la supuesta luna de miel, pero no se había realizado ni una ni otra cosa.

Había regresado a U.S.A. sólo un par de días después junto con Oikawa para organizar todo y ahora de vuelta en Japón para la boda de Daichi debía tomarse un respiro y pensar, qué iba a hacer.

.

Podía escuchar claramente como Oikawa maldecía desde la habitación conjunta. Probablemente no encontraba alguno de sus suspensores o sus rodilleras. Solía empacar al final los implementos deportivos cuando viajaba pues de entre todas las personas, incluso más que Tobio, Tooru era el que más entrenaba. Siempre esforzándose y exigiéndose más de lo que su cuerpo se lo pedía. Durante esos años de relación él había sido su anclaje a la salud, a Shoyo le preocupó entonces dejar solo al castaño, sin embargo contuvo la respiración brevemente. Era momento de seguir, de no arrastrar al castaño a la misma espiral a la que había arrastrado a Tobio y que desde luego no le había hecho ningún bien.

Silencioso se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta y ahí se asomó para ver cómo efectivamente el mayor revoloteaba alrededor de los cajones que ya sólo tenían cosas del castaño que frustrado lanzaba sus calcetines hacia la cama.

Shoyo suspiró mientras que se acercaba con tranquilidad y a su lado corría el cajón que estaba junto al que revisaba Tooru. El mayor a su lado dejó caer sus hombros de forma cansada sin voltear a ver la cabeza roja. No se atrevió a verlo de perfil, únicamente el momento en que en dos movimientos las manos varoniles del rematador extraían un juego de rodilleras elásticas médicas, se las ofreció y sus manos dudaron apenas un poco antes de tomarlas.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? —murmuró Tooru mientras que seguía con la mirada clavada a la tela elástica blanca, bajo su tacto era dócil y se moldeaba a sus dedos inquietos que la estiraban, la esforzaban y probaban su resistencia en un inútil intento por hacer que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera.

 _We're talking away_ _  
I don't know what I'm to say  
I'll say it anyway_

—A media noche —respondió Shoyo mientras caminaba hacia la cama donde dejó que el colchón se hundiera ante su peso—. El tuyo mañana temprano, ¿verdad?

—Sí —resolvió el castaño sin moverse de su sitio, sin alzar la mirada, aún con el escozor quemando en sus ojos y la ironía de la despedida en el cuerpo que se negaba a aceptar lo inevitable—. ¿Es mentira, verdad?

—¿El qué? —el pelirrojo ladeó el rostro.

—Que alguna vez me amaste, que de verdad querías pasar la vida conmigo y que…

—Tooru —azuzó Shoyo aspirando fuerte, no iba a romperse, no en ese momento.

El nombre le supo a veneno y vicio al castaño que empujó el cajón para cerrarlo, sin molestarse en acomodar de forma adecuada los calcetines que habían quedado a medio camino de su lugar original. Todo era un desastre y sólo pudo andar hasta donde su examante, sentándose a su lado.

Today is another day to find you  
Shying away  
Oh I'll be comin' for your love OK?

—Pero sí es mentira. ¿Cierto?

—…—¿Era capaz de seguir rompiéndole el corazón? Con el simple hecho de quedarse callado estaba haciendo poco menos de lo necesario. Sus labios haciendo un leve puchero, no podía tomarse la molestia de llorar, no se lo merecía y por el contrario, prefería saborear a carne viva el odio de Oikawa, pero al igual que Tobio en su momento, Tooru sólo veía el vacío sin comprender cómo es que el mundo seguía funcionando.

Desde que había pasado lo de Japón y la boda las cosas habían sido bastante extrañas. De pronto estaba ahí a horas de caminar al altar con la persona que le había enseñado que lo mejor de amar era ser correspondido, que el ser humano venía al mundo para ser feliz y volverse mejor persona en compañía de alguien que te hacía desear sacar lo mejor de uno mismo, y al siguiente segundo todo era caos y confusión. Muy a pesar de todo se pidieron las disculpas correspondientes y Tooru, ante todo pronóstico, fue todo un caballero en no comentar absolutamente de los motivos por el cual ninguno de los dos tomaría sake de la misma copa.

Jamás se aludió algo sobre problemas sentimentales o infidelidades, jamás se resolvió la intriga ni siquiera bajo los ojos acusadores de sus padres. Ambos pidieron disculpas a sus suegros a sus propios progenitores y prometieron recompensar el costo que habían invertido ambas familias. Inclusive, ambos regresaron juntos a USA sólo para concluir cada uno de los compromisos.

"Estás llevando todo esto demasiado lejos", dijo en algún momento Oikawa cuando después de un trámite que duró menos de tres horas hicieron una anulación del registro de unión en el juzgado de San Francisco y Hinata externo su deseo por acabar el contrato recién firmado con el equipo. Pero Shoyo no dio mayor explicación. De hecho, durante todo el tortuoso procedimiento que conllevaba dar por finalizada una relación como la de ellos, tan formal y llena de requisitos que compartieron consensualmente para hacer válido ante toda ley que estaban juntos, jamás habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

Tooru no estaba interesado en saber en qué momento había ocurrido la infidelidad y Shoyo no parecía querer revivir la experiencia en alguna explicación detallada.

Sería tan fácil apegarse a su código moral juvenil y dejar partir al segundo hombre que había amado con su alma o simplemente cogerle el brazo y rogarle que no se fuera, pero más allá de eso, él podía ver y sentir cuánto le dolía al propio pelirrojo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era incoherente que ambos así de heridos se alejaran lentamente.

Take on me.

—Es por el cáncer, ¿no? —preguntó en voz baja Tooru con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho viendo como el cuerpo de Shoyo se tensaba, enderezando su postura mientras que dejaba de observar el celular donde revisaba el recorrido del Uber que lo llevaría hasta LAX en espera del avión a Japón.

I'll be gone  
In a day or two

—Como se esperaba del gran rey —masculló Shoyo volviendo a mirar su celular, se incorporó lentamente antes de deslizar su teléfono por su pantalón y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Ladeó el rostro. Porque era imposible que el amor se colara así como así, que se esfumara que se escurriera entre los dedos para solo desaparecer, evaporarse. Era imposible y en los ojos de Shoyo, Tooru, empezó a dejar de ver vida. Una agonía silenciosa en la que no se había querido involucrar porque era demasiado cobarde.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —murmuró Tooru apretándose los brazos evitando moverse de su lugar.

Y Shoyo sabía que Tooru era demasiado sensible, demasiado humano como para soportar esa mierda, como para pendular con ella al cuello y seguir un ritmo caótico. La carrera del castaño empezaba a coger fuerza y una pareja enferma sólo iba a ser un lastre. Mojó sus labios y aspiró por la nariz sufriendo para no echarse a llorar. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque dios no quería dañar a Tooru más de lo que ya lo había dañado con semejante mentira que le había montado horas antes de la boda. Una boda con la que el pelirrojo había soñado e idealizado al punto que ahora se volvería una pesadilla por haber estado tan cerca al grado que los olores de las flores, la textura de la tela bajo sus dedos y el calor de la magia a su alrededor no se borrarían fácilmente.

 _So needless to say_ _  
I'm odds and ends  
But that's me stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is OK  
_

—Sí, voy a estar bien —sonrió Hinata de la forma en que sólo el sol sabía calentar con sus rayos. En la manera en que lo celestial podía componer odas a Dios y las estrellas decorar una triste despedida.

Los hombres amaban a contrapelo, veneno contra veneno y la densidad de la tristeza infinita que sólo cabe en la palma de una mano que se agita en el aire mientras se camina hacia un auto que paciente espera por llevarte hasta tu futuro.

El pecho dolía, y Oikawa no sabía si era porque en el fondo había empezado a creerse las mentiras, se las había repetido tanto al grado que su propia imaginación dotaba de fechas e imágenes específica a los encuentros entre Kageyama y Hinata, encuentros que simplemente jamás se pudieron haber dado por el simple hecho de que él confiaba en Shoyo y estaba completamente seguro que no era verdad, no era posible. Un triste sofismo utilizado para protegerlo, y del cual él se había aferrado para mantenerse en una normalidad absoluta. Una cotidianidad que no quería perturbar, porque todo estaba bien y el cáncer era mejor expulsarlo. Se sintió enfermo.

 _Say after me_ _  
It's no better to be safe than sorry_  
Shoyo suspiró profundamente mientras que abordaba el Uber, cerrando la puerta viendo la fachada del que durante un par de años había sido su fortaleza. Observó como la cortina de la ventana de la sala desde muchas veces había esperado impaciente al hombre de la pizza, se movía ligeramente, detrás seguramente se encontraba Oikawa mordiéndose el orgullo y aferrándose a su sueño. Hinata no era absolutamente nadie para impedírselo. Por el contrario, la mejor manera para ayudar a que ese sueño se hiciera realidad era haciéndose a un lado, amarrándose las venas y procurando que el corazón no se le saliera por la boca.

—¿Un viaje largo? —preguntó el chófer que tomaba la avenida para evitar el tráfico y coger el Highway rumbo a LAX.

—Sí… —susurró Hinata aspirando por la nariz para enseguida sacar su inhalador y dar una pulsación, aspiró el vapor que el aparato le brindaba y sintió alivio al escozor que había empezado a irritar un poco más que antes. Cada día un poquito más.

Acarició su mentón y recorrió con sus dedos hasta el nacimiento de su mandíbula, para deslizar su dedo y en medio del cuello, ahí donde los besos de los labios dulces y palabras depravadas habían hecho nido, justo en ese lugar se había formado una especie de bola debajo de la piel. Durante la primera vez que había tenido que enfrentar el cáncer los tumores había crecido hacia dentro, ahora se exteriorizaban, llegaría un punto probablemente en que todo su cuello quedaría deforme. Había noches en que soñaba que esas bolas se reventaban y llenaban su garganta de ponzoña ahogándolo, revoloteando las manos como el aleteo desesperado de un pájaro envenenado.

 _Oh the things that you say_ _  
Is it life or just to play  
My worries away  
_  
Acarició con insana satisfacción ese exceso de piel, era diminuto pero él podía percibirlo a la perfección, ese era su cuerpo y sabía cuando algo andaba mal. En esos momentos, todo andaba mal. Cerró los ojos recargando su nuca contra el respaldo acolchado del asiento antes de apretar los labios con cierta impotencia.

 _You're all the things I've got to remember_ _  
You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway_

El teléfono de la cocina sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y de la mirada absorta a la nada. Sus pies descalzos recorrieron la distancia y la casa le supo silenciosa, desagradable. El pote de crema de maní seguía abierta con el cuchillo usado a un costado y el pan de caja envuelto en su empaque abierto. Descolgó el teléfono.

—Oikawa-san —un timbre japonés, no tendría que pensar demasiado en lo que diría en inglés porque sinceramente a esas alturas su cerebro estaba hecho un completo lío—. Soy Nahara Yuuta, estoy tratando de conseguir el número de su agente sin embargo no he logrado, lamento mucho interrumpirlo, fui compañera de la universidad de Iwaizumi-kun y él me proporcionó su número.

La chica parloteaba nerviosa y a Oikawa se le hacía un mayor nudo en los seos, los pensamientos y los sentimientos de amor y odio hacía sí mismo no hacían más que enredar todo un poco más.

—¿Yuuta-san, verdad? —respondió por fin el atleta y la chica se tensó al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí-í.

—¿Qué es lo que desea? —su voz sonaba oscurecida por una extraña razón, sonaba diferente a como ella había imaginado que sonaría la voz del rey sin corona que ahora retornaba a la corte que siempre había esperado por él.

—Una entrevista, deseo una entrevista con el mejor armador de Japón.

Tooru se quedó callado y suspiró.

—¿El mejor dices?

—Sí, el mejor.

—Yuuta-chan es muy buena adulando —rió burbujeante y la chica se sonrojo.

—Oikawa-san —recriminó en voz tenue casi ofendida, pero en un vago intento por no hacer claro que estaba avergonzada, abochornada y poquito enamorada, pero por dios, ¿quién no podía ser fan del volley japonés y no estar un poquito enamorado del rey de la cancha?

—¿Estás en Tokio?

—Me puedo mover hasta en cuanto usted me diga, Oikawa-san

—¿Te parece bien si nos vemos el sábado? Estaré el fin de semana en Tokio.

—Claro, me parece fantástico, Oikawa-san.

—Excelente Yuuta-chan. Tú escoges el lugar y yo te veo ahí.

—Muchas gracias, Oikawa-san.

—Yuuta-chan, te pones algo lindo para nuestra cita.

Sí, cualquier mujer con Oikawa soltero corría peligro.

 _Take on me_

Colgó la llamada y suspiró. Miró el pote de crema de maní abierta. Quizás la dejaría así un poco más, con suerte la crema de maní caducaba y la tiraba sin tener que volver a cerrarla, así la tiraba directo al contenedor y con ella el resto de sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo.

Su corazón iba allá donde Shoyo arrastraba una maleta de rueditas hacia la puerta de abordaje donde esperaría su avión, sin embargo sus sueños y cuerpo, se aferraba ahí. A esa casa que de pronto estaba demasiado grande para alguien que estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima.

 _Take on me._

Probablemente Oikawa jamás se iba a perdonar. Pero había sacrificios que se requerían hacer y eso los dos lo sabían.

 _I'll be gone_

 _In a day_

Hinata Shoyo se contrajo en su cama mientras que el despertador sonaba. Restregó con sus nudillos el párpado buscando desaparecer las lagañas y hacer frente a la realidad. El recuerdo del día en que se había despedido por vez última de Oikawa había sido nada grato considerando que la noche anterior había estado hablando con Tobio. De hecho, sólo le bastaba girar su mirada para toparse con el rostro del armador oficial de Japón. Su rostro dormido y relajado. Entre ambos una almohada que era mero eufemismo pues solo le había tomado estirar la mano al moreno para alcanzar el estómago de Hinata para dormir en esa posición que de haber más confianza o menos alcohol probablemente hubiera sido una perfecta "cucharita".

Decidió empujar sus sentimientos de culpa y amargo final a lo más profundo de su cerebro antes de tomar su teléfono para ver la hora, eran las 9:00 am y era la primera vez en varios días que dormía de jalón, muy probablemente se debía a todo el trabajo que le costó la noche anterior mover a un borracho Kageyama hasta su modesto departamento en uno de los barrios que estaban alrededor de Shinjuku.

Fue justo después de salir de presentar sus respetos a los novios y despedirse de sus amigos que acomodaba su abrigo, el cubrebocas y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello parado en el umbral de la puerta del salón cuando vio a Kageyama tambalearse, venía del bar donde antes se habían encontrado. No le hubiese importado más al Pequeño Gigante pelirrojo, pero… era Kageyama en muletas.

Así que ahí estaba un domingo por la mañana en una cama que desconocía en un lugar que desconocía por completo pero lado a lado con un aroma que lo envolvía e inconscientemente había extrañado. Se incorporó lentamente zafándose de la mano de Kageyama, sabía de antemano que debía de estar avergonzado o tener el mínimo de decoro roto al haberse quedado a dormir en la casa de otro hombre, sin embargo él mismo era hombre y ese otro hombre era su ex. Cualquier le iba poder tachar de perra pero él no veía absolutamente nada malo en lo que hacía.

Cuando se sentó en la cama notó que el departamento era de un solo ambiente había una extraña revoltura de colores que le hizo recordar al Shiratorizawa: con una pared, la más larga, en color morado y el resto de las paredes en tonos grises que iban desde el más oscuro hasta el más claro que cualquiera confundiría con casi blanco. La cocina se veía más allá y la barra divisora que partía la cocineta con lo que parecía ser la sala. Unas cortinas de techo a piso recubrían gran parte de la pared que el pelirrojo dedujo eran ventanales. Más allá de eso, un silencioso caos: Ropa tirada por ahí, un par de platos sucios por allá, desde la cama Hinata podía ver claramente una capa de polvo sobre el televisor. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada hacia la férula de Tobio, probablemente se le dificultaba hacer las labores domésticas por sí solo y con lo quisquilloso que era dudaba mucho que permitiera que alguien más entrara para asistirle con las tareas.

El horario lo traía aún poco volteado, así que dudaba demasiado en que pudiese volver a conciliar el sueño, así que decidido, se incorporó. Pronto sería tiempo de tomar la primer pastilla del día, así que era tiempo de usar la cocina de Tobio, preparar un café y después esperar a que despertara para poder partir, le sabía un poco mal simplemente irse. Dudaba que Kageyama recordara cómo es que había amanecido en su cama con el pijama puesto y el traje vomitado fuera de su cuerpo. Ese se había quedado en una bolsa de plástico en la puerta de la terraza de afuera donde estaban unos cordones para sacar a refrescar el futón y una pequeña lavadora. Shoyo tuvo la intensión de meter el traje a lavar pero el fuerte hedor a alcohol y desechos le hizo que el estómago se le contrajera y decidiera pasar de la labor. Desde la universidad, casi un año atrás, no se enfrentaba a un recuento de daños posteriores a una borrachera.

Kageyama Tobio seguía siendo pésimo bebedor.

.

 _Take on me._

.

El olor del café, el ruido de las cosas moverse o el sonido de la televisión, nada de eso despertó a Kageyama, que cuando entró en la última etapa del sueño: la incomodidad por permanecer tanto tiempo en un lugar, se percató que estaba en un lugar cómodo y que había un dolor general en su cuerpo. Un dolor denso y profundo que poco tenía que ve con ejercicio. A sus ojos le molestó la luz y el estómago se le estrujó debido al repentino cambio de posición que él mismo hizo para buscar respuestas.

Se rascó la cara, y a sus músculos le cayó un yunque de varias toneladas que hizo que se quejara en vivo. Odiaba la resaca. ¿Por qué había bebido en primer lugar? Claro, porque había visto a Hinata ir hasta aquel bar y por respuesta e inercia, lo siguió. Se tomó un ruso blanco, después otro y luego un shot de algún licor que le ofreció el bartender, al cual maldecía en esos momentos.

La boca pastosa y el sabor de ésta agria, odiaba la resaca.

—¿Prefieres agua para enjuagarte la boca y después café? ¿O agua para enjuagarte la boca y una soda de cola con galletas de sal? —interrogó una voz varonil a su lado. Los ojos azules de Tobio se alzaron y se fijaron en el rostro ligeramente desvelado de Shoyo que le hablaba a su altura—. ¿Kageyama?

El aludido se mareó y se dejó caer otra vez a la cama, llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Seguía borracho, las alucinaciones con Hinata se supone que eran cosa del pasado. Aunque por mero masoquismo y amor al dolor abrió un ojo, lo vio nítidamente sosteniendo el vaso de agua y unas pastillas. Sus manos mallugadas con uñas cortadas al ras, la camisa interior y el pantalón negro de vestir ligeramente arrugado. Sus brazos víctimas de un trabajo de ejercicio constante marcándose en medida y la hermosa clavícula sobresaliendo en la unión de su pecho y su hombro. Tobio gimió.

—Dime, por favor que tuvimos sexo alocado y decidiste divorciarte de Oikawa para quedarte conmigo.

Shoyo parpadeó y soltó una alegre y ronca carcajada, tosió un poco pero tragó duro para controlar el estruendo.

—No seas idiota, Bakeyama —murmuró el pelirrojo empujándole el agua. El moreno gruñó incorporándose con esfuerzo y tomando el agua, enjuagando su boca y escupiéndola en el balde que Hinata le ofrecía. Nuevamente se mareó al movimiento y cambio de posición, su tobillo lanzaba punzadas de dolor, probablemente había anulado el poder del medicamento con su rápida visita al mundo del alcoholismo.

—Bueno, ¿al menos tuvimos sexo? —Shoyo entreabrió los labios para responder ofendido pero ante la seriedad de Kageyama no le quedó más que quedarse callado y suspirar.

—Sólo te traje a tu apartamento, y cuide que no te ahogaras con tu vomito —susurró el pelirrojo incorporándose para llevarse el balde.

—… ¿vomité?

—Dos veces, y tu traje de gala está arruinado.

Kageyama se dejó caer otra vez a la cama y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada. Ahora era un sentimiento real, quería morir.

—Tranquilo, estamos a mano.

—¿Estamos a mano?

—Sí, cuando estábamos en Karasuno, creo vomité dos veces, y una fue sobre ti. Así que…

Kageyama rechistó. Había olvidado ese detalle y lo nervioso que se ponía Hinata en los primeros partidos, lo ignorante que era él a los sentimientos y lo fácil que era desligarse de cualquier cosa que no fuera el vóley. Cuando había cambiado. Su mirada orbitó en torno al rostro de Hinata lo mucho que también él había cambiado y como no quedaba casi ningún rastro que delatara inocencia o infancia. Él se había quedado en su corazón con las sonrisas cálidas y los sonidos tímidos que nacieron esas primeras veces que sus manos recorrieron con torpeza la piel suave del que en aquel entonces era su armador. Se preguntaba si al roce sus yemas iban a arder y a capturar el aroma como aquella primera vez.

—¿Eres feliz con Oikawa?

Shoyo lo miró suspiró.

—¿Por qué insistes en preguntar eso, Kageyama?

—Tengo la esperanza que me digas que no.

 _Take me on_ _  
I'll be gone  
In a day_

.

 **Cronopios de la autor: Nada. Muchas gracias, Mazapanes de dios.**

 **Este capítulo me costó poquitín más de trabajo sacarlo porque bueno, es transición. Estamos pisando los últimos capítulos y mi corazón hace doki doki haha. Me siento emocionada. Muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad**

 **St. Yukiona**

 **Quién los ama de corazón, páncreas y pulmón.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**


	26. Ídolos

Cronopios del autor: Lo lamento mucho, perdí mi contraseña de fan fiction y ya me resolvieron, así que pude regresar. Espero que alguien recuerde este fic por estos lares. Los amodoro muchísimo. Gracias por su continúo apoyo.

ADVERTENCIA: El fic es enteramente YAOI, hay parejas Crack, escenas +18, y muerte de personajes. Gracias.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben. Haikyuu no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

26.- Ídolos.

 _Cuervos: Viven en el cielo, pero al morir caen_ ".

No existía ni rabia ni de resentimiento u odio, sencillamente era cuestión de decepción consigo mismo. Veía el vacío a un costado de su cama y se daba cuenta lo cobarde que había sido en aceptar de buenas a primeras que Shoyo se fuera. Conocía su modus operandi, después de todo se había chupado toda la historia de cómo el menor ante la polémica que enfrentaba Tobio, su exnovio, en Japón al estar dentro de una relación homosexual había decidido por cuenta propia terminar todo y de esa forma salvar al moreno de una posible exclusión por homofobia por parte de los alto mandos. En su momento, llegó a pensar que Tobio había sido todo un pendejo al no darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, en permitir que Shoyo cargara con esa cruz por si sola, pero él ahora estaba haciendo algo peor.

Amaba a Shoyo, claro que lo amaba, y dios cómo dolía, pero ahí estaba aferrándose con saña a la oportunidad de ser el mejor armador que jamás había sido, permanecer en la cancha más tiempo aún si eso significaba permitir que Shoyo hiciera lo mismo que había hecho con Kageyama. La única diferencia es que él, Oikawa era totalmente consciente de ello, y peor aún, era consciente que Hinata no lo hacía por algo tan banal y superficial como una relación homosexual y sus represarías de una federación homofóbica, sino por algo tan humano como un cáncer que amenazaba con retornar. Era un monstruo pensando en que ni siquiera había tenido los huevos para preguntarle qué tan avanzado estaba ese asunto o si realmente, realmente iba a estar bien. Dios, dolía pero era el camino que él había decidido llevar, ese al que Hinata lo había cogido de la mano para dejarlo incursionado mientras se despedía de él agitando la mano y viéndolo avanzar.

—Es por tu bien, Tooru —se dijo esa noche abrazando la almohada y hundiendo el rostro, no regó una sola lágrima. No se lo merecía.

Esa noche fue imposible que lograra conciliar el sueño. Sobre todo porque esa no era su cama, era la cama de un hotel. En la cama vecina dormía uno de los otros seleccionados esa tarde había tenido la entrevista con Yuuta, una bonita reportera de una revista de deporte y había tratado de recordar cómo era ser amante de las chicas. Pero, lo había olvidado del todo, Shoyo se había llevado con él una parte importante de identidad, y eso no significaba que de pronto le habían comenzado a gustar otros hombres, sino que sencillamente no podía existir otra persona.

Era un proceso en el que tendría que perdonarse él mismo haber abandonado a esa persona que juró cuidar y permanecer a su lado. ¿Y si ambos hubieran dicho que sí en un altar? Firmado documentos irrevocables, perjurado frente a un ente superior un amor que por lo visto no era más fuerte que una galleta remojada en leche: sensible y frágil.

Rezó brevemente en silencio por Hinata, por su amor que seguramente iba a crecer pero que no le iba a pertenecer aunque conociendo al idiota de Shoyo no le guardaría rencor alguno, no le recriminaría jamás por permitir que se alejara para él poder brillar y seguir adelante. No se merecía llorar. No iba a llorar. Iba a sonreír, y en cada oportunidad agradecería por la vida, y por la oportunidad. Hundió una vez más su rostro contra la almohada antes de procurar que la ansiedad no le robara otra noche, que le permitiera descansar y poder seguir adelante como debía de hacerse por él, por el sacrificio, por Hinata.

Sin darse cuenta, repetía aquellos errores que habían llevado a Tobio a un abismo, una vorágine que se repetía entorno de la vida del rematador, de su vida y miseria.

.

Quizás los ruegos de Oikawa aquella noche habían regado de forma propicia la tierra que permitió que el encuentro de Hinata y Kageyama se llevara a cabo. Y ahora se encontraban los dos sentados en la cama donde durmieron. El moreno con una soda de cola en sus manos y en medio de los dos un paquete abierto de par a par de galletas de sal. Tobio masticaba con calma para que al engullirlas no le diera malestar y acabara por vomitar. No quería seguir poniéndose en vergüenza así mismo delante de Hinata.

El silencio era atronador y ninguno de los dos parecía querer avanzar un poco más allá. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto complicado hablar entre ellos? Bueno, en realidad no eran del tipo que tuvieran grandes conversaciones, por el contrario, lo suyo era la demostración de afectos, enojos y malestares por medio del cuerpo, del contacto y la incursión en sus territorios privados. Jamás habían sido una pareja que se sentaran a dialogar, no eran Tsukki y Yamaguchi, aunque si lo pensaban un poco mejor probablemente con lo agrio que era el rubio tampoco existía mucha oportunidad para el diálogo.

El televisor estaba prendido delante de ellos y ambos encorvando sus estaturas, buscando relajarse de alguna manera aunque eso parecía imposible en esos momentos. En un instante se sincronizaron de tal manera que bebieron sus respectivas sodas al mismo tiempo y al segundo siguiente sus dedos chocaron al tomar la misma galleta. Shoyo apartó la mano de forma rápida y Kageyama miró al mayor sin ninguna expresión en particular, tomó la galleta y la llevó a su boca. El rostro de Hinata, por el contrario, estaba contrariado. La mirada azul cayó en el dedo anular del pelirrojo y prosiguió en el mismo mutis que habían instaurado en el ambiente que de haber sido cualquier otra persona no era pesado ni denso, por el contrario, parecía ser fácil respirar. Natural.

Y hablando de respirar, probablemente eran los nervios o el propio estrés del momento que le producía un curioso escozor en el fondo de su garganta al mayor, ese escozor le obligaba a dar largos tragos del refresco al tiempo que había decidido tomar. Además que había sido recomendación por parte del médico no beber líquidos fríos, las cervezas de la noche anterior fue su forma de rebeldía contra la enfermedad y una demostración hacia los dioses de lo poco asustado que estaba de morir.

—¿Cuándo te vas a ir? —habló primero Kageyama restregándose el ojo derecho queriendo parecer casual y no insistir con el tema de que Hinata dejará a Oikawa, no quería terminar siendo un Ushijima.

—Pronto. Digo, me iré ya mismo —dijo de forma automática Hinata mientras se incorporaba con presura teniendo que sostener fuerte la lata de refresco para que ésta no quedará derramada sobre la cama. Kageyama lo imitó, sin embargo él si terminó por regar lo que restaba de refresco lo cuál fue mínimo, lo limpiaría después.

—No, digo... no en estos momentos. Estaba pensando que quizás podrías quedarte, no tengo practica y... sólo es ir a la rehabilitación y eso... —trató de excusarse—. Pero supongo que debes de apresurarte a ir... pasaste aquí la noche y.

—Podemos pasar la mañana juntos —respondió Shoyo—. Debo viajar en la tarde.

Kageyama aspiró fuerte y después dejó ir con calma el aire, miró su rodilla que aún mantenía una venda elástica en lugar de aquella férula que usaba para inmovilizar cuando debía de salir a la calle, en casa podía usar solo la venda en su rodilla y su tobillo. El siguiente mes sería la operación, nada fuera de lo común dentro del deporte.

—Entonces... déjame bañarte, digo puedes bañarme... ah —entrecerró la mirada y Shoyo soltó una carcajada.

—Ve a bañarte, yo lo haré después.

Tobio chasqueó la lengua ante su propia estupidez y afirmó.

—¿O necesitas ayuda? Para trasladarte y eso... —informó sonriendo mientras atusaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—No, ya... me acostumbre —comunicó cogiendo un bastón que le ayudaba para no recargar su peso totalmente en el tobillo, de esa manera empezó andar por el pequeño espacio del apartamento. Hinata lo siguió con la mirada sin borrar la sonrisa amable de su rostro hasta que la puerta del baño se cerró y se dejó caer a la cama con ojos pegados al techo sintió cada célula de su cuerpo estallar. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, aspiró furiosamente tratando de no ahogarse con el aire o que éste no terminará por rasgar más de la cuenta en las cuerdas que pendían de empezar a presentar llagas.

.

De estar sentados en la cama, pronto se encontraron sentados en la banca de un parque cercano al centro comercial del distrito donde vivía Kageyama. Los niños jugaban rayuela y otros _Kagome Kagome_ , ninguno de los dos se había decidido por desayunar algo: A Hinata le ardía la garganta lo suficiente como para no desear deglutir, y Kageyama tenía un circo en su estómago en esos momentos.

—Pensé que vivías con Tsukishima y Tadashi —dijo ahora Hinata rompiendo el silencio que se había creado

—Sí, vivíamos juntos hasta que Tsukishima y Tadashi se volvieron ruidosos.

—Vaya, buena forma de decir que eran pareja y querían privacidad.

—En realidad eso me lo dijo desde antes Tsukishima pero... ellos dormían en su propio cuarto no entiendo en qué les afectaba.

Y claro, ahí iba la sutileza de Tsukishima que era igual a la sensibilidad de Tobio para captar las indirectas. Bufó el menor para evitar reír. Kageyama le miró de reojo y apenas elevó sus labios evocando una suave sonrisa de satisfacción. No extrañaba –tanto—el compartir momentos de cama con Hinata o el saber que éste lo prefería a él que por sobre cualquier otra persona. Lo que más extrañaba de Shoyo era el único y perfecto momento en que sonreía y el tiempo parecía detenerse por breves instantes.

Cuando creyeron que era pertinente se movieron del parque y anduvieron por la zona comercial encontrándose una tienda de suplementos deportivos que hizo que Kageyama se replanteará la idea de que tan factible había sido el solicitar salir con Shoyo en esos momentos o mínimamente el haber ido a esa tienda en específico, pues toda la sección de volley y futbol, estaba plagada con artículos promocionales del equipo nacional japonés, el color rojo y azul, del volley y el fut, respectivamente, se veía reluciente, pero más allá de eso, un largo afiche que colgaba desde el techo y se encontraba suspendido sobre los aranceles de Kageyama Tobio haciendo una colocación hizo que Hinata se quedará bocabierta admirando lo asombroso que lucía.

—¡¿qué demonios haces, idiota?! —gimió el moreno cuando notó como el pelirrojo sacaba su celular para fotografíar el anuncio. Toda esa campaña la conocía Shoyo por mero masoquismo se había metido a la página de Nike para ver las fotografías promocionales donde Tobio aparecía, pues como deportista laureado tenía contrato con diferentes patrocinadores, entre ellos Nike, siendo el de los más importantes, HBO internacional y una compañía de bebidas y comida para deportista de alto rendimiento. Al tener contratos tan importantes cualquiera se hubiera preguntado por qué no vivía en una casa ultralujosa o al menos en un barrio más movido y con más zonas de entretención, sin embargo, se estaba hablando de Kageyama. Un tipo simple que prefería las cosas simples sin complicaciones, la única complicación que existía en su vida y con la cual quería lidiar se encontraba a su lado riendo y señalándole la fotografía que había tomado.

Kageyama acabó por bufar y dejar de reñirle lo idiota que se veía tomando fotos a anuncios.

—Pareces mi madre —agregó solo para caminar hacia la zona de suspensores. Necesitaba uno, era cierto que solo bastaba llamar para que la compañía le enviara veinte cajas de ellos, pues él promocionaba los mismo, no obstante, secretamente, los de la Nike no le iban bien, preferían los de una marca mucho más modesta, era cierto que terminaba por cambiarlos en poco tiempo, pero eran bastante más cómodos que los caros de Nike.

Hinata no pudo repeler nada a ese comentario pues su madre hubiese hecho lo contrario. Incluso recordó con leve amargura como Oikawa había hecho lo propio cuando en el gimnasio de la UCLA habían colocado estandartes de cada uno de los jugadores para los partidos oficiales de la NCCA. Shoyo había sido particularmente fotogénico con la sonrisa ligeramente torcida mirando fijamente a la cámara, decían las chicas del club de fans que habían captado al demonio que solo se podía ver dentro de la cancha, porque fuera de ella el pelirrojo era un auténtico sol. Amable, cariñoso y humilde, siempre preocupado por atender a los pedidos, más absurdos, de su club de admiradores que durante los años en la universidad había crecido exponencialmente hasta el punto que se volvió uno de los deportistas favoritos en el circuito a pesar de no ser un americano.

Salieron de la tienda cada uno con una bolsa de compra. Era increíble ver como había personas trabajando por casualidad en ciertos puestos pues en ningún momento fueron reconocidos o Hinata o Kageyama por la persona que los atendió en caja. Ni siquiera cuando alzó la mirada y se fijó en el par que colocaba sus compras sobre el mostrador.

—Estamos de suerte, la última vez que vine a una tienda deportiva acabé firmando alrededor de veinte autógrafos —dijo con fastidio Kageyama caminando con el bastón con mucho cuidado. Reticente había tenido que entregar sus bolsas de compra a Hinata.

—Eres malo, Kageyama.

—No lo soy, sólo son molestos. No entiendo para qué les sirve una firma mía en un balón de volley, no es como si con eso pudieran mejorar a jugar.

—Las personas necesitamos tener algo en qué creer, Kageyama —contradijo casi de inmediato el mayor mirando al frente. El tránsito de las personas a esa hora del día, era bajo, se hacían a un lado cuando veían al chico con el bastón tratando de no estorbarle a su paso lento—. Por eso creamos a los dioses, por eso volvemos ídolos a los más fuertes y a esos que sobresalen. La gente necesitamos algo superior en lo que creer para no desfallecer ante nuestra condición de mortales.

El moreno miró con mayor atención a Hinata y después al frente, se quedó callado brevemente antes de contener respiración. ¿Qué tanto había experimentado Shoyo hasta el punto de hablar de esa forma profunda?

—¿Tú nunca has creído en algo en lo cuál aferras tus ideas, convicción, incluso tu vida?

La pregunta descolocó a Tobio que de pronto se detuvo, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo. ¿Mentiría y diría que no o le confesaría que aún guardaba las mil plumas que usaría en caso de emergencia? Porque aún no había perdido el último toque.

.

—Shoyo.

—¿Sí?

—No me rindo.

—Es... absurdo, ¿sabes? —el pelirrojo abrazaba la bolsa de cartón donde estaba doblado su traje, junto con las bolsas de las compras que había hecho ese día—. Deberías.

—¿De verdad, debería hacerlo?

—Es algo que tuviste que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, Tobio —aludió en voz baja—. Ni tú ni yo somos los mismos niños que se enamoraron sin querer. Ni tú ni yo podremos ser otra vez esas personas.

Probablemente era la voz permanentemente ronca que quedó en el fondo de la garganta de Hinata tras su pelea contra el cáncer, o quizás sólo era la forma intensa en la que sus ojos caoba le miraban tratando de convencerlo a pesar que en la cabeza de Kageyama ya tenía un plan A, B y C, incluso uno D para entrometerse en la vida del rematador. Esa coincidencia, ese día ameno que dejaba ese horrible tinte de cotidianidad y de que eso (salir a pasear, comprar, comer y después regresar juntos a casa con calma hablando de cualquier cosa) era lo que debía estar bien, y debía ser su presente, no sólo una triste alucinación con espectro de poco y sabor de resaca de accidente.

—Shoyo.

El mayor sonrió.

—No hagas esa pregunta, Kageyama. Es momento de que tú seas feliz.

La sensación de un beso no dado quedó al vivo en sus labios mientras la figura de Hinata avanzaba por el pasillo rumbo al elevador. Esa noche tomaría un tren que lo llevaría a su destino final.

.

Durante muchos años luchó con violencia para alcanzar una imagen que en ocasiones se volvía opaca y otras nítidas. Tocar esa espalda que un día vio en televisión y ser capaz de pisar el mismo escenario que ese ídolo. Durante muchos años creyó que con eso estaría satisfecho, pero conforme su vida corría las ambiciones se volvieron voraces y él se convirtió en un ente insaciable que quería más y más, no sólo en el vóley sino en cada aspecto de su vida, hasta que el frenon llegó cuando entró en conflicto su naturaleza simple, burda y noble, su sentido de pensar en los demás y hacer lo que él creía conveniente para ellos sin importar el pensamiento era algo egoísta pero que a sus ojos estaba bien. Repetía errores que había repetido de niño y se preguntaba ahora si había aprendido algo.

Acariciaba su garganta y en instantes de calma como el que vivía mientras esperaba con paciencia que el tren se detuviera y pudiera bajar en Sendai le hacían sospesar la idea de que había cometido una auténtica estupidez, mas era consciente que había días pésimos en que los coágulos de sangre lo aplastaban contra el piso en frenéticas luchas para escurrir un poco de aire a sus pulmones y así seguir vivo. _La muerte le susurraba al oído, podía sentir sus pasos sobre las huellas que iba dejando._

Era joven, sí era joven, pero iba a morir y era una realidad. Le hubiera encantado ser de naturaleza felina y haber huido a la lejanía para morir donde nadie le conociera, sin causar lamentos ni frustraciones, sólo dejar una ausencia que se llenara con duda y especulación. Sin embargo era un cuervo, en esencia, un cuerpo con sangre tibia de oso que buscaba invernar y hacer nido en el lugar donde había crecido. Así que apenas cinco horas después de bajar del tren bala que lo llevó de Tokio a Sendai, se sentía particularmente nostálgico y conmocionado.

—Shoyo —la voz rasposa y madura que reconoció de inmediato hizo una imagen mental de un hombre adulto, pero al darse vuelta encontró al mismo tipo de finta de yankee de pelo teñido y perforaciones. Seguía idéntico.

—¡Ukai-sensei! —el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia profunda y agradecida.

El teñido expulsó el humo del cigarrillo y lo apagó en su cenicero portátil para después guardarlo. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado el menor, era abismal la diferencia entre el enano hiperactivo con el hombre que se incorporaba avergonzado mostrando su nada despreciable uno ochenta y algo de altura. ¿De verdad era Hinata? Sí, su cabello rebelde y naranja destacaba desde donde se le viera.

—¿Me ha esperado mucho? —preguntó el menor.

—Para nada, acabo de llegar venía rezando porque no hubieras llegado tú antes —dijo y ladeó la cadera. Hinata llevaba ese aire de ciudad pero más allá de eso había cierta aura que lo rodeaba que era difícil de entender—. Me ha sorprendido un montón que me llamaras.

—Lo siento —dijo Hinata.

—Para nada —Ukai se acercó palmeándole la espalda para relajarlo, pues comprendía que aunque se viera así de grande probablemente había cosas "adultas" que a Hinata aún le costaba trabajo realizar por su naturaleza idiota y simple—. Pero me debes una, Shoyo.

—Sí, sí lo que quieras. De verdad agradezco muchísimo que pudiera ayudarme —inquirió y ambos empezaron a caminar.

—Hmp... no hice nada en realidad —contradijo el teñido—. Sólo me acerqué con Takeda, y él se encargó del resto, creo que es a él al que le debes una, pero no se lo menciones o se pondrá nervioso —soltó una alegre carcajada el mayor pues ante todo se sentía orgulloso y feliz de ver a uno de sus primeros polluelos, el menor sin duda había llegado mucho más alto de lo que muchos habían apostado que llegaría.

Siguieron andando uno al lado del otro por las calles rurales de la ciudad. El lugar no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Ukai había ido a buscar a Hinata hasta la estación de autobuses que iban desde donde viviría el menor hasta un poco más allá de cinco minutos de caminata hasta la tienda de la familia del entrenador –de la cual ya era dueño absoluto-, por otro lado el ir por Hinata era una formalidad que se da entre familiares más que una referencia para que el menor no se perdiera pues las cosas seguían casi igual. Un par de construcciones aquí, otras allá, nada que pudiera hacer desorientar al recién llegados. Sin embargo, el caminar con Ukai de alguna forma ayudó a que el corazón de Shoyo fuese tranquilo rumbo a la decisión que estaba tomando.

—Me sorprendió que llamaras y me hicieras esta petición.

—¿De verdad?

—Hmp. Vi tus últimos juegos en la NCCA, fueron brillantes —concedió Ukai—. Pensé que te quedarías en América, incluso leí que estaban en negociaciones con un equipo italiano.

—Terminé bastante mal con Oikawa.

—¿Y sólo por eso decidiste regresar a esconderte a casa?

—Más o menos —Ukai jamás había sido el tipo de persona o maestro que se entrometiera, sin embargo la relación con Hinata ameritaba la confianza para que existiera cierta presión, sobre todo ante la peculiar petición. Shoyo entendió, entonces, que era necesario que su exentrenador comprendiera algunas cosas y acabó por suspirar deteniéndose a medio camino—. No es... un viaje de "autodescubrimiento" —se rascó la nuca el pelirrojo—. Tiene más que ver con... —pensó las palabras adecuadas—. Tiene más que ver con algo así como que el cáncer volvió, y empezaré con quimioterapias... lo de Italia se canceló en cuanto salieron las evaluaciones, lo mismo iba a pasar con mi contrato con los WildFire en San Francisco, por eso... decidí salir por mi propia cuenta con la cabeza en alto en lugar de quedarme dando lastima en la banca... —miró hacia un auto que pasaba con frustración en su gesto.

—¿Por eso rompiste con Oikawa?

—Sí... él, él está sano y...

Era tan fácil hablar con Ukai.

—Igual que con Kageyama en aquel momento ¿no? ¿Te estás dando por vencido que repites los mismos errores?

Era tan fácil hablar con Ukai porque era franco y directo, muy al estilo Tsukishima pero sin los comentarios hirientes.

—Es tu vida, no me meto en ello, pero piensa mejor las cosas, Hinata.

El menor suspiró profundamente y siguió a su maestro que avanzaba por delante.

.

Pisar Karasuno era un sentimiento extraño, por no decir que casi desconocido. Como si volviera a tener quince años y no casi veinticinco. Entrando corriendo porque Kageyama le pisaba los talones en una estúpida competencia que nunca había tenido un ganador decretado pues jamás habían decidido terminar esa competencia. Aunque si se veía desde un modo más subjetivo, debía de decir que el ganador era Kageyama, él había logrado ser el último en estar de pie en la cancha mientras que Hinata solo daba tumbos sin saber qué hacer ahora con su vida.

Había decidido regresar a Sendai después de todo, no a su pueblo, sino a Sendai. En su pueblo tenía que lidiar con las malas caras de su padre que tras el rompimiento con el compromiso con Tooru no podían hacer falta, al igual que la insistencia de su madre porque entrara a trabajar a una compañía. La única que parecía no querer involucrarse en los asuntos de su hermano era Natsu que con destreza había resuelto el misterio: Shoyo no le fue infiel a Tooru-kun, por el contrario, se sintió casi culpable por haberlo acusado de forma errónea de aquel detalle, muy probablemente ella le había dado la idea de usar aquella mentira para romper de forma estruendosa el matrimonio. Y sí que era cierta esa aseveración pero Shoyo jamás se la confirmó para no hacerla sentir mal.

La menor había confundido las cosas años atrás –y por lo visto había retenido esa información—después de que sin querer leyera unos mensajes en el celular de su hermano durante su visita con el equipo de su universidad donde Kageyama le decía a Hinata: "No olvides esa noche en Tokio". Esa noche en que casi huían y Oikawa había comentado, en algún momento durante una reunión familiar, Hinata no había vuelto para dormir en el hotel de la concentración concediéndole el privilegio de la duda pues confiaba en él ante todo. Natsu, había considerando el historial del par de idiotas del voley, hizo sus propias deducciones y el resultado ya era historia vieja, compleja y vieja. Sin embargo, Shoyo no hizo absolutamente nada por limpiar su honor o resolver los cabos sueltos, dejando que la pequeña Natsu atara sus propias conclusiones. Ahora tiempo después nuevas conclusiones salían a la luz y la menor se recriminaba furiosamente, sin embargo seguía sin comprender porque la decisión de su hermano.

El asunto del cáncer era top secret, información sabida por sus médicos, Ukai, Takeda y alguien la liga japonesa que se decía así mismo maldito por ser cobarde. Y ahora, también lo sabían los directivos de Karasuno que tras saber que un exalumno "brillante" (ignoraban sus nulos logros académicos durante su paso por la preparatoria y se enfocaban de sus logros deportivos y una beca en América) buscaba trabajo como ni más ni menos que profesor de inglés. Fue obvio que accedieron casi de inmediato dándole un par de horas como docente. El ciclo escolar estaba avanzado pero al dividir la carga laboral del docente actual daba cierto alivio al veterano que estaba en filas de retirarse, tener a alguien joven y que además era admirado, de algún modo era un héroe en Karasuno, como Hinata suponía un descanso al viejo profesor de la lengua extranjera.

La única condición que solicitó casi de rodillas el exjugador de los Bruins fue que no se hiciera una noticia pública que él estaba trabajando ahí, no por vergüenza sino por abogar a su paz y tranquilidad. El equipo de vóley no dudo en insistir una y otra y otra y otra vez la aparición de Hinata por los entrenamientos, sin embargo el pelirrojo siempre se sacaba con algún compromiso o carga de trabajo para no ir, no tenía ganas de hurgar más en la herida que viva y sangrante permanecía constante. Cada ladrillo en ese lugar le recordaba la nostalgia de sus días de infancia y el cómo se dejó envolver por una apasionante obsesión. Visitaba a su familia ocasionalmente y su presencia en redes sociales fue desapareciendo de a poco, cada tanto recibía algún mensaje de sus compañeros y uno que otro mensaje de Tooru preguntando dónde estaba y si estaba bien. No solía responder las llamadas, y cierta noche, casi madrugada, sospeso cambiar de número cuando en su teléfono se reveló el nombre de "Tobio" como registro de llamada entrante.

Durante breves segundos tuvo la intención de tirar el móvil, sin embargo, y por demanda contestó.

—Estaba pensando, seriamente, en que eres un idiota, de lo peor —fue lo primero que escuchó al otro lado de la línea mientras que él tropezaba de camino a su modesto escritorio, enseguida se sentó tomó aire y meditó unos instantes qué responder mientras revisaba sus apuntes para sus clases buscando relajarse y no darle muchas vueltas a lo que Kageyama le fuese a decir. El reloj de su muñeca marcaba cinco para las doce. ¿Era la misma hora en Tokio? De cualquier forma, ¿por qué le llamaba a esas horas?

—¿No se supone que debas estar durmiendo? —cuestionó Hinata guardando su libreta guía donde solía planear sus clases de la semana. Al día siguiente tenía tres clases seguidas y después iría al médico para revisión normal. Su voz no sonaba tan afectada pese a que había iniciado nuevamente con exfoliaciones de garganta.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que no te habías casado con Oikawa?! —chilló Kageyama al otro lado de la línea y Hinata suspiró sonriendo de medio lado.

—Nunca lo preguntaste, tú lo dedujiste, Bakeyama —respondió Shoyo dejando la mochila cerca de la puerta de salida. Su bento estaba preparado en el refrigerador y ahora bebía una cerveza mientras caminaba hacia el sótano donde estaba el dormitorio. Su madre le había dicho que esa casa era peligrosa, si había un sismo o tsunami iba acabar sepultado antes de que se diera cuenta, pero Hinata pensaba que cualquiera era un mejor final que el que ya estaba programado para él. Inclusive, no creía tener suficiente suerte como para morir de otra forma que no fuera por el cáncer.

—¡Pero tenías que decirlo! ¡Lo aludí varias veces y nunca me dijiste nada! —volvió a gritar Tobio.

—Bueno, no me casé con Oikawa —resolvió bajando las escaleras encendiendo la luz ambiental.

—... ¡Eso no me sirve ahora! ¡¿Dónde mierda estás?!

—Baja la voz, seguro estás molestando a tus vecinos, Kageyama.

—...—El moreno probablemente se había dado cuenta del detalle y carraspeó aclarando la voz—. Cómo sea. ¿En dónde estás? —gruñó enfadado—. No volviste a América, ya no apareces en la plantilla de WildFire, tampoco apareces en ninguna plantilla. ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! —volvía a rugir.

¿Se molestaría si omitía el hecho de que estaba en Japón? Shoyo rascó su nuca.

—Estoy en Sendai.

—...¿Sendai?

—Sí.

—Sendai, Japón.

—Sí.

—...

—...

—¿Aquí en Japón?

—Sí.

—Pero... dijiste que tenías que volver... ¡¿Desde cuándo estás en Sendai?! ¡¿Por qué mierda nunca dices nada?! —y enseguida colgó.

¿Se habría molestado más? Hinata miró su teléfono y suspiró mientras que lanzaba el móvil al futón que ya estaba extendido para que descansara. Terminó su cerveza y comprimió la lata para tirarla al bote de la basura y ésta hizo un eco sordo. Cierto. Su nombre no aparecía en ninguna planilla de jugadores de ningún equipo. Con su pobre condición física no era candidato para ser titular, tenía que resolver la mierda con su cuerpo para poder volver a ser el jugador que soñó ser, ya en una ocasión había logrado ganar su lucha contra el cáncer ahora debía de volver a cometer la misma hazaña aunque no estaba muy seguro si realmente quería hacerlo. No había algo que lo motivara realmente, había dañado a las dos personas que amaba y encima de ello su familia parecía tenerla cierta aversión, no los culpaba por ello. Había decepcionado a tanta gente en el camino de su vida que estaba considerando seriamente en abrirse las venas y acelerar todo el proceso.

Un destello de anhelo le asustó, no quería morir todavía y culpo al instinto de supervivencia. Su vida era una mierda, pero una mierda agradable, al cabo.

Era tiempo de dormir y de desconectar por esa noche.

.

Su rutina comenzaba muy temprano. Salía a trotar con el mismo cubre bocas negro con naranja que Kenma le había regalado hacía varios años. La ventaja de los cubre bocas de tela es que solo requerían ser lavados para volver a ser utilizados y Hinata, pese a todo, era una persona que cuidaba mucho sus cosas, atesoraba aquellas que eran presente de sus amigos y familiares. Eran parte de un tesoro especial.

Regresaba casi una hora después agitado y transpirado sólo para bañarse de forma rápida y vestirse, partir caminando hasta Karasuno mientras escuchaba música en su reproductor.

Tenía apenas dos meses en el puesto y los alumnos a los que daba clases, así como otros aficionados del volley le saludaban en el trayecto. Algunas veces un par de estudiantes se acercaban para caminar con él. Preguntar sobre su corta trayectoria en el volley o su estadía en Estados Unidos, quién supiera por lo menos un poco sobre volley nacional y sobre todo historia del Karasuno sabía que la generación de Hinata Shoyo y Kageyama Tobio había sido la más lustre, la que catapultó a grandes talentos, una generación de genios. Probablemente Hinata era el menos sobresaliente pero no por ello el menos querido. Por el contrario, día a día se encontraba con alumnas que le mostraban su aprecio regalándole galletas o algún postre elaborada por ellas y aunque los maestros de antaño miraban con cierto recelo la admiración que el joven egresado parecía despertar en el cuerpo estudiantil, no podían negar que hacía un buen trabajo.

— _Repet after me_ —solicitó en un acento propio del inglés americano: _"I am a student of Karasuno High School"_ —pronunció de forma clara y lenta, exagerando el movimiento de su boca para que los alumnos lograran percibir toda la articulación.

—" _I am a student of Karasuno High School_ ".

— _Again_ —pidió el pelirrojo recargado contra el escritorio mirando con calma como sus estudiantes repetían la oración—. _One more time_ —ordenó en tono suave y rasposo. Los alumnos accedieron y el maestro se dio por satisfecho—. _Excellent. Now, they will solve pages eighty and eighty four of the book_ —indicó tomando su libro para ejemplificar y hacer énfasis. Había aprendido, por la mala, que era mejor si los estudiantes eran sometidos a un inglés constante y fluído, atacando las órdenes mediante la observación y repetición. Algunos alumnos parecían incómodos con este medio, pues como él cuando tenía su edad, no se les daba muy bien un idioma que era tan diferente al propio, sin embargo, él conocía la técnica para volver ameno el idioma, y eso era la paciencia, procuraba no ser exigente, por el contrario, se acercaba a sus estudiantes para escuchar sus inquietudes. Y de hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando tocaron la puerta.

Giró su mirada y en la ventanilla de la puerta se encontraban dos alumnos que reconoció casi de inmediato. Querían llamar su atención haciendo gestos y sonrió casi de inmediato, cubrió su rostro trató de ponerse serio pero era imposible con los alumnos de segundo del equipo de volley haciendo muecas para que se acercara. Los alumnos en las primeras filas miraron entre asombrados y maravillados por la sonrisa radiante de sensei y pronto éste dio unas últimas instrucciones antes de acercarse a la puerta.

—¿Debería llamar al supervisor? Están fuera de su salón en hora de clases —acusó Hinata serio.

—Lamentamos interrumpirlo, sensei, sin embargo... pedimos permiso para venir hasta aquí, queríamos saber si puede volver a venir el día hoy a la práctica —dijo de forma apresurada Toshi-kun, el que reconocía como setter, era nervioso y algo tímido pero bastante hábil, tenía una destreza de observación igual a la de Kenma en su momento pero con una seguridad aplastante en la cancha, fuera de ella era un manojo de ansiedad constante. Lo había visto por casualidad en un juego de práctica que tuvieron contra el Nekoma y donde él asomó la cabeza por morbo.

—Oh vaya... —Shoyo torció los labios y afirmó—. Puedo hacerlo... ¿sucede algo en especial?

—Ukai-sensei no podrá asistir hoy por algo de su trabajo, así que... pensamos en que podría ayudarnos, pronto serán las eliminatorias.

—Claro —sonrió el mayor, asistir a un entrenamiento después de clases, eso era realmente nostálgico, probablemente era tiempo de regresar en forma a ese gimnasio y cerrar círculos.

Se despidió de sus alumnos y retornó a clases.

Empezó a escribir en el pizarrón las últimas indicaciones para su clase cuando volvió a sentir una mirada desde la puerta, giró el rostro y esta vez no hubo risas ni sonrisas. Su gesto se quedó brevemente congelado. A diferencia de los alumnos –ellos adolescentes casi niños—la persona tras el cristal golpeó varias veces el cristal haciendo evidente que le llamaba. Hinata volvió su mirada hacia la clase y se quedó callado tratando de solventar la pronta ansiedad que le cundió el cuerpo.

En la naturaleza de Hinata estaba el amar la vida, el luchar por vivir y preservar el amor. La naturaleza de Hinata era luchar y jamás darse vencida. ¿Entonces por qué _él?_ —el que estaba afuera esperando por el pelirrojo—, se iba arriesgar tomando las enseñanzas que le había fomentado el menor.

—¿Ya te vio? —murmuró una voz detrás de la persona que seguía asomándose por la ventana.

—Sí, pero creo que finge no verme —se quejó.

Uno de los estudiantes en el grupo alzó la mano y Hinata levantó la mirada aún asustado.

—Maestro. ¿Esos no son Kageyama Tobio y Oikawa Tooru en la puerta?

Oh dios, no eran producto de su imaginación. Eran reales, y estaban ahí.

.

.

.

Javi: No, Wattpad no me secuestro. Sólo no tenía la contraseña. Gracias por leer, soy feliz saber que un Javi o una Javi sigue mi historia. 3

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

St. Yukiona.

Quien los ama de corazón y todo menudencias.


	27. Apéndice: Late Night

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: El fic es enteramente YAOI, hay parejas Crack, escenas +18, y muerte de personajes. Gracias.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben. Haikyuu no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Apéndice: Late Night.

De todos los astros en el firmamentos el que más le gustaba era el sol, quizás por acto reflejo de que aún tantos años después seguía enamorado de un sol. ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

—Y querías hablar.

—Quiero hablar, Tobio-kun, quiero hablar.

Oikawa podía ser irritante incluso antes de proponerse ser irritante. Las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto con su patética actitud de sabelotodo y soy mejor que tú. Con el tiempo la admiración que sentía por el colocador se convirtió en una inspiración para superarlo, quitando el hecho de que sentía especial repudio hacia él por las circunstancias dadas al ámbito sentimental, pero una cosa no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo otro.

—Vale. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Pues, encontré a Sho-chan.

—¿Se había perdido? —enarcó la ceja Tobio y Oikawa sintió patada en el estómago.

—¿Contigo habla? ¿Están en contacto?

—Sí. Ocasionalmente —dio un sorbo a su té y sintió la ira que desbordó de pronto el castaño. El moreno estaba seguro que un segundo más y probablemente fuera de sí Oikawa se le hubiese tirado encima, pero no. Estaba ahí tranquilamente con un tic nervioso en la ceja, maldiscimulado. Ahora comprendía porque el constante abuso físico y verbal de Iwaizumi contra el castaño—. Como sea. Debes ser el peor marido del mundo si no sabes dónde está tu esposo —y con eso daría por concluída la conversación.

Si lo que quería Oikawa era reírse un rato de él, pues ya con esos dos o tres minutos sería suficiente, le daba el gusto Tobio porque era su senpai y se sentía en deuda con él por haber estado defendiendo su lugar dentro de la selección de forma honorable y digna. No se esperaba menos de la calidad de juego de Tooru.

—¿Marido? —enarcó la ceja Toory y Tobio también se vio contrariado. Con el castaño tenía que irse con pinzas y ver por dónde estaba pisando, estar al pendiente a sus reacciones que muchas veces decían más que lo que él mismo demostraba—. De verdad eres un armador estúpido, Tobio-kun.

El menor se vio de pronto ofendido, y Oikawa disfrutó de la ignorancia del menor, le cobraba venganza.

—Shoyo y yo no nos casamos, Tobio. Me fue infiel contigo —confrontó fijamente.

—... ¿qué?

Oikawa suspiró pesadamente y ahora fue él quien bebió té del vaso de plástico con la etiqueta vikinga verde, de esa marca famosa y popular, fue el lugar donde acordaron verse. Un sitio público y muy concurrido pero "discreto" que les permitiera hablar y les impidiera asesinarse frente a varias personas con acceso a internet desde sus sofisticados teléfonos celulares.

—Shoyo y o no nos casamos porque me fue infiel contigo, Tobio —declaró el mayor dando otro sorbo.

Tobio sintió un subidón de adrenalina, entre desagrado, rabia, enojo e ira, muchos sentimientos malos y negativos pero al mismo tiempo se apaciguo sintiendo todo su cuerpo contrayéndose y colapsándose ante la idea de que Shoyo no le pertenecía a nadie, que estaba libre. Miró su reloj y se incorporó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No tengo nada qué hablar contigo —señaló Kageyama recogiendo su bastón para caminar a la salida.

—Por el contrario... tengo que hablar contigo, y te conviene escuchar.

—¿Es sobre Shoyo?

—Lo es.

—Entonces no tenemos que hablar y no me conviene, no me interesa. Si él ha decidido ocultarme algo como eso y encima omitirlo por estos meses creo que me llega bastante claro el mensaje.

—A Shoyo le regresó el cáncer, Kageyama.

El moreno se giró brevemente hacia Oikawa pero se contuvo levemente, mojando sus labios y enseguida volviendo a apartar la idea de que eso le preocupaba a él.

—Con el tiempo, entendí que si Hinata se alejó de ti fue porque te amaba —soltó en voz baja Oikawa con cierta amargura picando en sus palabras.

—Pero se fue contigo y te perteneció.

—Pero nunca te olvidó, Kageyama —agregó Oikawa.

Tobio torció los ojos y negó, Oikawa se atrevió a detenerlo del brazo. Kageyama le dedicó una mirada confundida.

—Créeme... no te olvidó, no te dejó de amar.

—Oikawa-san... —murmuró el menor y el contrario solo negó.

—Mira Tobio, sería estúpido en estos momentos pararnos frente a Shoyo y obligarlo a decidir, pues lo que Shoyo necesita es apoyo... hablé con Natsu y al parecer se alejó de todos, no sólo repitió la jugadora que los alejó a ustedes, sino que se fue... alejó a todos.

Tobio no se sentó pero su postura seguía ahí, parado mirando fijamente los ojos avellanas que habían visto despertar a Hinata todo ese tiempo cuando él tuvo que ser el que cada mañana besara los ojos adormilados y perezoso del rematador, el que le gruñera para que se peinara la melena rebelde que poseía y el que se quejara de lo mucho que odiaba que tomara el café con tanta azúcar; seguía ahí parado por una cuestión que no terminaba de entender y solo le quedaba torcer los labios y aguantarse porque estar ahí cerca de Oikawa era lo más cercano que estaría de Hinata; la especialidad de Oikawa no era precisamente hablar con él, es decir, tenían nula compatibilidad y era algo que cualquiera sabía, no obstante estaba ahí forzándose a hablar, forzándose hablar sobre la única auténtica razón que justificaba el irrisorio odio que Oikawa le tenía a Kageyama puesto que éste último jamás se había tragado el cuento de que el mayor le tuviera envidia, muy a pesar de que Iwaizumi le dijo que ese maltrato constante que Tooru tenía hacia él era envidia y celos, pero... ¿qué podría envidiar Oikawa de él?

—¿Exactamente que estás buscando Tooru-san?

El castaño torció los labios en sus ojos se notó el debate mental que estaba teniendo. Mojó sus labios y soltó lentamente el brazo de Tobio para incorporar toda su altura. Ladeó el rostro mirándolo con la seriedad que implicaba el punto que estaban discutiendo.

—Vayamos fuera... —pidió mientras que avanzaba tomando antes su termo con el té que quedaba en él. Tobio lo siguió dejando propina en la mesa. Era cierto que no había nada de gente en el pequeño café donde se habían citado, o donde Oikawa había insistido en verse con Tobio apenas el primero llegó a Tokio después de uno de los partidos de la selección, pero al parecer lo que iba a decir Oikawa necesitaba un grado mayor de cuidado.

Caminaron un par de pasos, la mitad de la manzana, llegaron a la siguiente. El paso de Oikawa era lenta considerando el estado en que Tobio se encontraba. Cuando notó que la incomodidad alcanzaba los ojos azules del otro colocador el castaño se sentó en una banca para esperar el autobús aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos iba a tomar la ruta que por ahí hacía parada. La estación, como la esquina donde estaban se encontraba vacía. Más solitarios no podían estar.

—Voy a buscar a Sho-chan —dijo y Tobio se sentó a su lado, dando un largo suspiro.

—Bien por ti.

—Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo —gruñó entre dientes Oikawa y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, había dejado el termo con el suspiro de té a su lado—. Es decir... los dos deberíamos buscarlo y obligarlo a vivir.

—No puedes buscar a una persona y "obligarla" a algo, Oikawa-san.

—No me estás entiendo... —se rascó la nuca Oikawa y maldijo mentalmente al moreno por ser tan estúpido y por obligarlo a decir lo que iba a decir—. Lo que trato de explicarte es que deberíamos de ir los dos y proponernos a Sho-chan.

—¿Proponernos? —enarcó la ceja Tobio girando su cabeza hacia el mayor quien con un gesto inescrutable, furibundo y enfadado le miraba, le regresaba la mirada.

—Sí, proponernos.

—No entiendo, Oikawa-san...

Tooru tuvo el impulso de tomar a Tobio de los hombros para zarandearlo pero se controló, se contuvo, si iba a vivir eso debía ser capaz de tolerar a Tobio, así que aspiró por la nariz de forma prolongada hasta que se sintió ahogar con aire y lo soltó de golpe, negó y miró otra vez al moreno que seguía sin comprender.

—¿Sabes lo que es una trieja?

Tobio ladeó el rostro enarcando una ceja. A Tooru esa ceja le brincó en tic y se masajeó el puente de su nariz, para después de un impulso coger el rostro de Tobio, presionar fuerte sus mejillas.

—Lo que trato de decir es que le propongamos a Sho-chan una relación poliamorosa.. él, tú y yo. ¿Ya? ¡¿O te explico con palitos?! —lo último lo grito y enseguida se quedó callado abrazándose así mismo cruzándose de piernas, abochornado y furioso por haber dicho algo como aquello. Había estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, desde muy temprano por la mañana hasta muy tarde por la noche y la cuestión más favorecedora que dañaba menos a Shoyo era esa. Una relación poliamorosa. A él no le hacía puta gracia que Sho-chan estuviera con alguien más sin embargo, la flexibilidad y confianza recaía en que en esos años de relación jamás ocultó nada, ni siquiera que amaba con franqueza al moreno que parpadeaba perplejo ante la idea, propuesta, del castaño.

Oikawa lo espió de reojo y brincó en su lugar cuando notó que Tobio se ponía de pie de golpe.

—El jueves me dicen si puedo o no dejar de usar el bastón, el viernes... vamos donde Shoyo. ¿Sabes dónde está, no?

—S... —¿Qué le iba a decir? "¿Estás aceptando, Tobio-kun? ¡¿De verdad lo estás aceptando, Tobio-kun?! Porque si dices que sí me muero y tendrás que aguantarme y yo a ti. Meteremos el _asunto_ en el mismo hoyo y será una conexión bastante extraña, pero sí tú estás aceptando yo no me voy a echar para atrás porque de verdad, de verdad, de verdad amo a Sho-chan, más que a la puta vida misma", en cambio solo se quedó callado con la letra siseando en su boca y bajando la mirada a sus manos que nerviosas habían empezado a estrangularse.

—Oikawa-san.

—¿Hmp? —alzó la mirada el mayor.

—¿Vas a estar bien tú con eso?

—No te voy a permitir que te quedes con todo y te vuelvas un mártir —se incorporó también, metió sus manos a su sudadera otra vez. Ladeó el rostro—. Por el bien de Hinata... —¿Sería capaz de qué? El peor escenario era ese y estaba dialogando como gente civilizada con la peste que era Kageyama—...sí, por el bien de Hinata sí estoy bien con "esto". Y si entras y aceptas. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Tobio-kun.

El moreno, miró a Oikawa y después buscó su móvil, eran las tres, debía de ir a rehabilitación.

—El viernes nos vemos entonces... compra los boletos o haz lo que tengas que hacer, Oikawa-san... iremos con Shoyo y que él decida.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

St. Yukiona.

Quien los ama de corazón y todo menudencias.


	28. Apéndice dos: Blue bird

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: El fic es enteramente YAOI, hay parejas Crack, escenas +18, y muerte de personajes. Gracias.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben. Haikyuu no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Apéndice dos: Blue bird.

 _—¿Estás en tu pueblo?_

—Sí, te dije que vendría —Tobio miraba por sobre su hombro para notar como Oikawa hablaba con un par de personas, según le habían dicho las cosas estaban bien, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse.

—¿Estás con Shoyo?

El silencio se formó en tono a Kageyama que más tarde que temprano acabó por suspirar. Era obvio que estaba con Hinata, después de todo él mismo se lo había dicho en el mensaje de texto que le había enviado. Nunca había sido tan complicado hablar con Atsumu. Al menos no desde que un día despertó en la cama de su habitación con el cuerpo adolorido.

—Estoy con Shoyo.

—¿Ahora en este momento?

—Algo así... —respondió Tobio incorporándose para caminar hacia la zona de fumadores, él no fumaba pero el olor del tabaco siempre ele había tranquilizado, al menos de un tiempo a la fecha, y sospechaba que todo era por culpa de Miya Atsumu que tenía la pésima costumbre de fumar a pesar de ser un deportista. Un vicio totalmente reprochable, casi al mismo nivel que el acostarse con sus compañeros de equipo.

—Explícate —Miya no sonaba molesto, todo lo contrario conocía demasiado bien al armador principal de la selección como para saber que algo le estaba molestando, y como ninguno de los dos tenía el tacto suficiente como para decir: "¿Todo bien? ¿Te sientes bien? Cuenta conmigo" y el otro respondiendo un: "Oh dios, qué bueno que lo mencionas porque me pasa esto y aquello", el mejor remedio era solo tratar de forma directa y sin rebuscadas oraciones para que se desahogara el moreno.

—Vine con Oikawa-san para pedirle a...

—Sí, a Shoyo hacer esa extraña trieja.

¿Cómo diablos sabía Atsumu lo que era una trieja?

—Esa parte me la dijiste en el mensaje. Se llama trieja, no "pareja de tres", por cierto, Tobio-kun —rió entredientes burlón del otro lado de la Miya, dando valor agregado al malhumor del armador.

—Vale, pues Shoyo está peor de lo que había dicho que estaba. Ayer, estuvimos hablando... nos empezó a correr cuando... bueno, cuando Oikawa lo besó, y después me besó a mí.

—¡Espera! ¿Toorucchi besó a Shoyo y después te besó? ¿A los dos? —ahora sonaba más entretenido el tokiense y Kageyama gruñó.

—Sí, eso pasó.

—Dios, no creo que lo hayas grabado pero... ¿lo grabaste?

—Miya-san —riñó el moreno y el otro se disculpó para que pudiera continuar—. Como sea... empezó a echarnos, y entre esto y aquello empezó a toser, la tos se volvió exceso y decidimos traerlo al hospital... —inquirió Kageyama suspirando, se recargó del balcón para ver hacia Sendai que lucía perfectamente tranquila a pesar de estar en plena hora pico. Nada se comparaba con una hora pico de Tokio. Un hombre más allá fumaba y dos mujeres a su izquierda, éstas parecían verdaderamente abatidas y una consolaba a la otra, el hombre solo parecía entretenido en su móvil, cada cual en su propio mundo.

—¿Entonces ahora estás en el hospital?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Estable, al parecer el medicamento no está respondiendo como debería y ha faltado a las últimas citas de exfoliación, sólo viene a exploración para ver cómo avanza el cáncer pero...

—Hmp, un suicidio bastante masoquista, ¿no? —Miya suspiró—. Hasta parece que quiere llamar la atención.

—Miya-san.

—No lo dije intencionalmente, Kageyama-kun, pero de pronto me suena como una de esas novelas donde la protagonista se corta las venas para llamar la atención de todos, es desagradable aunque... supongo que no es este el caso. Bueno, debes de cuidarlo, después de todo es lo que todo este tiempo ha estado persiguiendo Tobio-kun ¿no?

El menor se quedó en silencio y miró las nubes ahora. Miya tenía esa forma irritante de ser, incluso mucho más que Oikawa, pero agradecía que no pidiera más explicaciones. No era una relación ni mucho menos un noviazgo o algo más profundo, pero sea lo que sea que tuvieran había funcionado perfectamente para ambos durante el tiempo que había durado, ahora era tiempo de despedirse y seguir adelante, de despedirse definitivamente y cerrar ese ciclo.

—Voy a extrañar penetrarte, Tobio-kun, supongo que tendre que ir a rogarle perdón a 'Samu —rió cantarín Atsumu y Kageyama se rascó la nuca incómodo.

—Supongo que tendrás que hacerlo.

—Después de todo tu alcanzaste por fin a Shoyo, es mi tiempo de arreglar la mierda con mi hermano... no quiero ser más miserable que tú, ni mucho menos ser el exnovio celoso y frustrado.

—Miya-san, no eres el...

—Silencio, Tobio-kun —carraspearon antes de se escuchara un suave ronroneo desde el otro lado del teléfono—. Salúdame a Toorucchi...

—De tu parte, Miya-san.

—Te diría que puedes llamarme cuando gustes, en el momento que gustes, para lo que gustes pero... a menos que sea sexo por favor no me molestes, ahora mismo estoy muy molesto contigo, Tobio-kun.

—Lo entiendo, Miya-san.

—Suerte, publerino.

Y seguido colgó el teléfono.

Kageyama apartó el móvil de su oreja. No podía decir que le tranquilizaba el haber hablado con el mayor, pero ahora se sentía menos proclive a pensar que había hecho algo incorrecto con él. Cuando se giró para regresar hacia la sala, Oikawa lo esperaba con las manos metidas en su abrigo color marrón. Ambos llevaban la misma ropa del día anterior y lucían cansados pero ahora el mayor de ambos parecía enfadado. Tobio suspiró y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos llevándose con él el teléfono inteligente al que le quedaban al menos 25% de batería.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y escuchó pacientemente los reclamos del mayor que parecían centrarse en "infidelidad de su parte". Lo tranquilizó con un suave golpe en el hombro que hizo que Tooru inflara las mejillas alegando que ahora lo quería lesionar y ambos se sentaron en la sala de espera a hacer lo que la gente normalmente hacía: esperar.

—Miya-san te manda saludos.

—¿Hablabas con Miya? ¿Cuál de los dos? ¿El serio o el idiota?

¿Es que acaso Tooru encontraba apelativos para todos? Aunque Kageyama se daba una idea de cuál era cuál.

—Con Atsumu-san.

—Ah. Gracias, pero no gracias.

Y entonces Oikawa cayó en cuenta de un detalle, girándose casi con violencia para volver a ver a Tobio que ya se colocaba los auriculares en sus orejas para recargarse de la silla. Mirar hacia el pasillo. Aguardar pacientemente. Shoyo había pasado estable la noche pero por orden de ambos al médico habían solicitado una revisión más elaborada para Shoyo para saber de dónde tenían que comenzar a trabajar porque aunque el menor dijera que no, ellos se harían cargo de la salud de ese cuervo testarudo. Así lo amarraran y lo llevaran a los tratamientos a rastra. Le harían aceptar el amor de ambos a la fuerza de ser necesario.

Obviamente, ese tipo de peticiones sólo las podía hacer la familia directa del paciente, pero ante el comentario de: "Estoy casado con él", por parte de Oikawa y la afirmación de Kageyama, al médico no le quedó más que acceder.

Ahora el cerebro de Tooru era un pequeño caos, mientras que el de Tobio se iba hacia varios meses atrás, un año aproximadamente, justo el día en que en Twitter la noticia sobre el matrimonio de Hinata y Oikawa. Fue una bofetada que le dejó devastado, incluso más fuerte que la negación del pelirrojo de huir con él lejos de toda esa mierda. Se había alimentado de la fantasía inexistente sobre el qué hubiera pasado en caso de haber huido los dos juntos y ahora ni siquiera esa satisfacción le quedaba del todo.

Kageyama recordaba que esa noche descubrió que los amantes vivían de las letras, de las palabras. Vivían en un contexto diferente. Uno inexistente pero que a la vez existía en el momento en que los recuerdos volvían a tomar forma en la cabeza del otro, sólo en ese momento y no en ningún otro.

—Iré a la cafetería por algo de tomar, ¿quieres algo?

Kageyama negó y observó a Oikawa alejarse con ese particular modo de caminar, ese que hacía parecer que el mundo no lo merecía. Probablemente era al revés, Oikawa no se merecía el mundo, y Kageyama rió en su fuero interno antes de bostezar y cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

each morning I get up I die a little

can barely stand on my feet

take a look in the mirror and cry

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? — _Es lo que preguntó Atsumu y yo sólo lo seguí sin responder un sí o un no._

 _Ahí en vueltos en calor posterior al agua tibia de las regaderas después del entrenamiento y el sabor amargo de cada uno en nuestras bocas se siente un poco incómodo el camino hacia el apartamento de Atsumu, ha sido un chispazo que dio fuego al cielo, y al parecer a ninguno de los dos nos importa que las nubes se caigan por completo. Se despedacen y nos aplasten en el proceso, porque las nubes no son suaves ni débiles, son pesadas y brutales, soportan el sueño y los anhelos de todos, los pasos de dios._

—¿Te importa si fumo un poco? — _cuestiona y soy apenas consciente de lo poco que conozco a este hombre. Y aún así he aceptado irme con él. El cuerpo me palpita de anticipación, pues ir a la casa de alguien ya no es sólo ir a ver vídeos de vóley o jugar un rato a la consola o sólo tomar un café, o quizás sí significa eso, pero al menos después de sendo beso hambriento y desesperado, nada amable ni cortes, no queda duda de que ni él ni yo queremos buscar un vídeo o un café, o al menos no de primera instancia, aunque tampoco planeo hacer que esto se vuelva más._

—No sabía que eras homosexual — _comentó, no por cortesía y él parece divertido. Maneja y el olor picante del cigarrillo me pone nervioso. Odio que mi ropa quede impregnada de otros olores que no sea mi sudor o mi perfume, en un tiempo me molestaba demasiado que Shoyo babeara sobre mi camisa de dormir esas noches en que pasábamos viendo repeticiones de partidos hasta quedar dormidos uno sobre otro, ahora admito que ese olor –aunque desagradable—también me gusta en mi ropa, o al menos me gustaría que el del humo del cigarrillo._

—No soy homosexual — _dice él y parece convencido. No quiero insistir, si él dice que no es homosexual, le compró su palabra._

 _Apenas llegamos pasó titubeante pues nunca antes he estado en ese lugar y las luces tenues de ambientación no son lo suficiente potentes para advertirme si hay algo tirado o algún mueble en el medio, no sé si moverme a la salita de estar, o ir directamente a una habitación. Nunca me he interesado por los rollos de una noche, esta será la primera vez y probablemente tenga que investigar más tarde en algún foro de internet qué es lo que se debe de hacer después de lo que acontecerá y lo que acontecerá se manifiesta con las manos de Atsumu tocando mi cadera, empujándome hacia la pared y tropezando con la mochila que he dejado caer, ambos reímos contra la boca del otro y nos besamos._

 _Las lenguas hacen un nudo, un moño y escurren salida._

 _¿Me bañé bien? ¿O quedó algún resquicio de sudor? Usualmente me baño una vez más cuando llegó a casa, pero en esta ocasión pasaré de ello. y dejó que me quite la sudadera que cae a nuestros pies, él la patea, se quita él mismo la suya, y nos volvemos a besar. Baja el beso hasta mi cuello, permito que siga. Nos frotamos un rato más y antes de pedirle un tiempo para respirar y plantear las consecuencias de lo que estamos a punto de hacer, ya estamos sobre la cama, ya me besa la espalda y el cuerpo se me contorsiona por su respiración espesa sobre mi columna vertebral._

 _La piel se me curte y tengo escalofríos, soy una trémula hoja que tiembla a voluntad de las manos de Atsumu. Sus dedos son duros y su agarre es firme. Es el toque de un hombre que somete a otro. Su mano empujando mi cadera contra la cama mientras la otra mano recorre la silueta de mi cuerpo y maldigo porque estoy pensando en Hinata. En que nunca le permite estar de esa manera sobre mí y me siento un poco miserable. Muerdo la almohada de angustia y resentimiento porque enseguida la idea de que ahora es Oikawa el que le hace lo mismo me sale a relucir._

 _El toque deja de ser superficial y sus dedos juegan con mi paciencia, estirándome y haciendo que cierre los ojos, que las terminales nerviosas eclosionen, los dedos de mis pies se tensan y los de mis manos se aferran contra las sábanas. El frío del lubricante escurriendo y siendo la medida perfecta para prevenir una desgracia, aunque no hay mayor desgracia que la entrada lenta casi tortuosa de Atsumu en mis deseos más vagos._

 _Hinata, Oikawa, el entrenador, mamá y papá, lo siento, esta noche no hay lugar para ustedes, no hay oportunidad para pensar en algo más, sólo en lo largo de las ideas que Atsumu susurra a mi oído_ Quédate quieto, relaja el cuerpo... _con tono oscuro que acaricia el oído y mis dientes se han unido para no dejar escapar un solo sonido ante las atenciones que entran, y se remueven, y se expande. Todo se expande. Y el estomago se contrae y se me ha olvidado cómo respirar. Aguanto la respiración sólo para dejarla de ir del todo al instante en que sus tésticulos pegan contra el filo de mi atención. Su pecho sobre mi espalda, su respiración en mi oído y siento como su corazón está tan acelerado como el mío._

 _Las pieles frescas por el baño se curten en sudor de forma rápida y sentimos la fricción pegajosa de la transpiración, apenas estamos comenzando y nuestros cuerpos ya están hirviendo, y todo a nuestro alrededor parece hacer lo mismo. Me sostiene de las caderas y alza un poco, mis piernas apenas se flexionan para apoyar, y recargo contra la almohada mi sien, mi boca se abre para poder respirar de forma regular, y no terminar por ahogarme más. Trago saliva para evitar que siga escurriendo por la orilla de mi boca._

—¿Puedo moverme? — _De todos modos, ¿para qué pregunta si ya ha empezado a hacerlo? Lentamente, con calma. El lubricante no es suficiente pero cumple su función lo mejor que puede. ¿Se ha puesto condón? ¿Qué importa a esas alturas? Si Atsumu está contagiado de algo yo ya me tiré un clavado a ello sin mirar al fondo. Me encanta jugar a la ruleta rusa y esperar que la bala no me vuele lo poco que me queda dentro más allá del miembro de Atsumu empujándose._

 _Los movimientos son lentos, el interior se amolda, parece empujarlo y otros momentos absorberlo, pedir que se quede dentro. Es una sensación extraña que podría describir como una especie de remate bien hecho, la satisfacción que te da y la incertidumbre de fallarlo, o algo así, no lo sé, todo se desplaza ante el olor que ambos expedimos conforme los segundos pasan y los movimientos de Miya-san se vuelven cada vez más erráticos._

 _Me gira, para quedar pelvis contra pelvis. Ha sacado su miembro y me siento tan vacío de pronto. Estoy gimiendo. ¿Cuándo empecé a hacerlo? Recorre con cierta satisfacción extraña mi torso hasta llegar a mi miembro que apenas quiere endurecer, se encuentra fláscido y no me sorprendería pues en las últimas veces que intenté hacerlo con Ayame fue imposible lograr una erección, siempre se culpé al cansancio pero ahora veo que no es así, de verdad soy gay. Ya no cabe duda. Sigue empeñado en masturbarnos a los dos, con su mano llena de durezas rodeando ambos miembros y parece divertido por algo que no alcanzó a comprender hasta que habla._

—De verdad tienes aquí algo muy bueno... tendrás que enseñar como lo usas después — _murmura antes de que entienda que se refiere al tamaño de mi propio miembro._

 _Ambos se han llenado de lubricantes, y verte más mientras éste escurre hasta mi vientre, moja los vellos púbicos y escurre más allá del periné, vuelvo a gemir, y en un solo movimiento entra, separándome los muslos, haciendo movimientos cada vez más provocativos. La erección que se iba ganando un lugar en mi virilidad termina por ceder nuevamente a una flacidez, el dolor combinado con el placer no es suficiente combustible pero aún así no puedo decir que me desagrada. Las embestidas son rápidas y el pecho me sube y me baja casi al igual que la temperatura del cuerpo que es frío y caliente, y vuelve a ser frío, como si algo subiera y bajara- Se sostiene fuerte con una mano, enterrando sus dedos en mi carne que firme parece repelerlo pero aún así entierra uñas. Se flexiona buscando la boca que antes devoró y parece satisfecho porque ríe sobre ella, yo sólo se que estoy sudando, que el cuerpo lo siento extraño y todo es un mero dolor que colisiona pronto en un desbordante placer cuando mueve sus caderas y logra alcanzar el punto más sensible en un hombre._

 _Jamás había intentado ni siquiera por mis propios medios saber dónde se encontraba pero ahora gracias a Miya Atsumu sé que existe y que está ahí siendo machacado por las embestidas del otro._

 _Lo hicimos dos veces más._

 _Las suficientes para reconocer que nuestros cuerpos son compatibles._

 _No dijimos durante la noche algo más que alguna broma entorno al ambiente, al frío del lubricante o a la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Seguramente invertimos mucha energía pues apenas tocamos la almohada quedamos dormidos._

—Te traje café... —dijo Oikawa y Kageyama abrió los ojos observándolo.

 _¿Qué clase de amante eres, Tooru?_

—Gracias —respondió Kageyama dando un sorbo.

—No sabía como lo tomabas así que lo traje negro y amargo, justo va contigo —comentó queriendo hacer enojar al otro armador pero para su sorpresa Kageyama parece bien cómodo con el café tal como se lo ha llevado.

 _Atsumu no fue un error. Sólo fuimos dos niños clandestinos al amor. Dos amantes que vivían en un contexto diferente, uno inexistente pero que a la vez existente en el momento en que las palabras evocando el recuerdo del amor perdido se pronuncian, sólo en ese momento y no en otro, mientras... no existe. Los recuerdos vuelan en nuestras cabezas como estrellas congeladas en un enorme manto negruzco como el espacio, una nada absoluta, pero al instante de ser pronunciados esos recuerdos, repetidos aunque sea en nuestra memoria, no importa cómo, ese amor revive y se reintegra en una extraña y deliciosa unidad. Oh los recuerdos, las palabras y las voces, el todo que me hiciste y por el cual seguí viviendo, Shoyo, la última frontera del amor propio y el respeto por mí mismo, mis límites llevados al precipicio mismo. Si Miya y yo no nos hubiéramos acostado, no estaría aquí en primer lugar, pues básicamente fue Atsumu el que dio a Oikawa mi número telefónico y el que hizo la cita que nos reunió a ambos en primer lugar y al cabo aquí estoy una vez más, y tú allá dejándote morir pero ¿qué podemos hacer sino reírnos lastimosamente y esperar que el dios del destino nos sonría a los tres de una vez por todas?_

—¿Te sientes bien, Oikawa-san? —preguntó Kageyama mirando al castaño que aún más desconcertado alzó el rostro ofendido.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pf. Claro que estoy bien —rezongó—. ¿Y tú? Terminaste con el _Señor A. s_ eguro debes estar súper deprimido.

Kageyama bufó y miró su café.

—¿Celoso? —las bromas nunca se le han dado, y con el tiempo ha logrado saber dónde y cómo soltar alguna casual, y en ese momento parece que dio en el clavo pues Oikawa acabó por ponerse rojo hasta las orejas.

—Sólo te diré que esto es una trieja y me niego a que tú o el enano tengan a otra persona, conmigo les debe de bastar y sobrar.

Kageyama bufó otra vez ignorándolo y ganándose una letanía de discurso donde Oikawa enlistó las diez razones por las cuales era el mejor dentro de esa trieja.

 _A nosotros el amor nos duró lo que una estrofa, ¿no, Oikawa-san? Ese amor nos ha durado menos sí eso fuese posible, pero el sufrimiento de ese amor concluido es algo apenas equiparable con la vida, es largo y tortuoso, ni tú ni yo queremos admitirlos, somos demasiado vanidoso como para aceptarlo de buenas a primera y es algo con lo que tengo que trabajar. Lo reconozco, no nos llevamos bien porque ambos somos iguales aunque... tú tienes lo tuyo y es difícil de explicarlo._

—¿Seguro que vas a estar bien con lo de Señor A.?

—De pronto estás muy interesado —insistió en silencio Kageyama.

—Sólo es curiosidad, nada más.

—Sí, estaré bien —respondió una vez más.

Oikawa quiso decir algo más pero la mano de Kageyama su pierna reforzaba lo dicho. El castaño suspiró y se recargó de la silla por completo mirando por el pasillo. Ahí acompañado por un médico y una enfermera que llevaba una bolsita blanca apareció Shoyo, abrazándose a al abrigo de Oikawa que le había puesto encima en el momento en que lo subieron al auto para conducir con presura hasta el hospital que ni más ni menos estaba sólo a una cuadra de donde vivía el menor.

Los dos hombres se incorporaron, acercándose de forma apresurada hasta quienes llegaban.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ya puede irse? ¿Por qué no está hospitalizado? —preguntó con urgencia Oikawa.

Kageyama miraba en silencio al pelirrojo, que con bolsas de ojeras bien marcadas debajo de sus ojos parecía no haber dormido las doce horas que había dormido, pero salir de un hospital no era precisamente un premio.

—Una de las llagas de la garganta parece haber reventado —explicó de forma simple el médico mirando a los "familiares" de Shoyo.

—Ya veo. ¿Pero ya está bien? —insistió Oikawa.

—Sí... estoy bien —la voz lastimada y rasgada de Hinata resonó en los oídos de ambos, quienes lanzaron una mirada acusadora al doctor, sonaba peor que el día anterior.

Hinata estaba sentado entre Kageyama y Oikawa, había sido demasiado accesible al momento de permitir que ambos entraran, se sentaran y escucharan lo que él ya sabía y el médico tenía para decir. El doctor acomodó sus lentes sobre su nariz recta y respingada, revisaba los exámenes y resultado de estudios que él conocía perfectamente, que no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, sólo algún muestro arrojaba un avance mínimo en la enfermedad del menor.

—El paciente no muestra desmejora significativa, pero mucho menos una mejora, por el contrario está lejos de mejorar —explicó el doctor mirando al moreno y al castaño, el pelirrojo seguía abrazando el abrigo de Oikawa, Kageyama le había llevado un cubrebocas negro y ya lo llevaba puesto—. Por otro lado, creo firmemente que aún estamos a tiempo de hacer las exfoliaciones en la garganta... en Tokio donde se estaban llevando a cabo antes es un lugar excelente para seguir el tratamiento, para iniciarlo, tienen el historial médico de Hinata-san.

Kageyama recordaba esos días en que Hinata se ausentaba de la escuela para ir directo a Tokio y pasar el rictus del procedimiento médico.

—¿En caso de que no llegue a funcionar las exfoliaciones? —habló Oikawa serio sus años dentrode estudios médicos le habían dejado bien enterado en el tema aunque ahora fuese un licenciado titulado de terapia física—. Es obvio que las exfoliaciones solo son un parche y a la larga el cáncer puede regresar y no tenemos la certeza de qué magnitud... ¿Cuál es el protocolo, qué más se puede hacer?

Kageyama permitía que Oikawa hablara y Hinata observaba de reojo aún cabizbajo al castaño. Aferrando más sus manos al abrigo.

El doctor entrelazó sus dedos mirando con seriedad al que había hablado. Comprendía perfectamente el enojo y la impotencia de los familiares en casos de enfermedades que tenían una tasa de mortalidad amplia como lo era el cáncer, por lo cual tomó un respiro y continuó.

—En caso de que el cáncer siguiera avanzando, y las exfoliaciones no fuesen suficiente... lo siguiente sería la radioterapias y una cordectomía o una laringectomía o en su defecto... ambos —respondió franco.

El castaño se recargó de la silla como si le hubiesen dado un golpe con una placa metálica y la mandíbula se le hubiese dislocado. Tragó saliva y miró sus manos. ¿Eso era todo? Hinata apretó los labios y Kageyama se sintió un poco más perdido.

 _¿Es normal este silencio? ¿Es normal contagiarme de esta impotencia aunque no entienda qué está ocurriendo? Oye, Oikawa-san, estamos sincronizados y ahora soy capaz de sentir tu frustación._

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Kageyama.

El médico observó a Tooru, pues al parecer no tenía que explicarlo a él, pero si al otro. Una mirada a Hinata.

—Es la extirpación de la laringe y las cuerdas vocales... algo de la capacidad del habla queda afectado, Tobio-kun —respondió Oikawa.

—¿Y... y la quimioterapia? ¿Eso no funciona? —preguntó ahora un poco más alterado Kageyama—. Escuché que a veces funciona y...

—¡Basta! —fue un ruido gutural pero entendible. Hinata se había incorporado de golpe—. ¿No lo entienden? ¿Por qué no me quieren dejar en paz? Ya... ya tuve suficiente... ya... —Shoyo bajó el rostro apretando los puños, mordiéndose los labios y evitando las irremediables ganas de llorar, ese sentimiento voraz que le estaba consumiendo de afuera hacia adentro y estaba acabando con lo poco que quedaba de él, de su resistencia, de su personalidad, de su temple, de su alegría—. Déjenme morir... tranquilo... —suplicó tragando saliva.

El doctor se incorporó.

—Los dejaré... un momento... —comprendía que era un momento de ellos. Un instante que debían de discutir, pues si bien no era correcto dejar a un paciente alterado, él no encontraba ya la manera de hacer entender a Hinata que debía de tratar de forma adecuada su padecimiento.

—No, no se vaya... —dijo Oikawa serio—. Necesito el expediente de Shoyo —hizo una larga reverencia incorporándose.

Hinata Shoyo miró entre exasperado y sorprendido al castaño. Después observó a Kageyama y éste le regresó la mirada.

—Parece que tú eres el que no lo entiende... no te dejaremos morir, no hasta que no hayamos hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerte vivir más años, idiota —Kageyama se giró hacia donde el doctor y también hizo una reverencia—. Por favor... dele su expediente a Oikawa-san.

Y contra eso, a Hinata no le quedó más que maldecir su suerte y el amor que sentía por ambos hombres. La idea de Oikawa no era tan descabellada después de todo.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

St. Yukiona.

Quien los ama de corazón y todo menudencias.


	29. El secreto del rey

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: El fic es enteramente YAOI, hay parejas Crack, escenas +18, y muerte de personajes. Gracias.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben. Haikyuu no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Capítulo 27: El secreto del rey.

 _Esperaremos por esto._

Mientras no se encontraba preparando clases para la semana, entrenando o viendo algún partido televisado, Hinata se dedicaba a escribir, sobre todo en inglés para practicar la parte de la redacción fluida en el idioma que en ocasiones le fallaba –había tenido sus problemas durante la universidad por faltas ortográficas y de sintaxis que con el tiempo se corrigió pero existían manías que no lo abandonaban—, pero no sólo escribía por escribir, también hablaba con Senikov que era padre primerizo de una bebé de un año aproximadamente para mantener viva la enseñanza y aprender de un nativo. Con Senikov siempre hablaban sobre su pequeña familia y cómo se encontraba todo en San Francisco donde seguía radicando, Han le contaba sobre sus aventuras al pediatra y lo complicado que era comprar pañales para recién nacidos prenatales, también sobre la formula láctea que debía de beber el nene pues no le había caído bien en su barriga la leche materna. Había encontrado cierta forma para relajarse escribiendo, no sobre el hijo de Hanzel sino de todo, de cualquier cosa, de las nubes, de los autos, del volley, de Kageyama, de Oikawa, de Kenma y sus amigos, de su vida.

Esta forma de expresarse lo había estado haciendo desde antes del asunto de la boda, exactamente fue justo la noche en que le dieron los resultados de su análisis para descartar el cáncer, misma que salió positiva a retorno del mal.

Sin embargo cada vez que leía sus anotaciones –porque coño no les empezaría a decir "diario"—se daban cuenta que los escritos eran malos, realmente malos. No por la sintaxis o cuestiones gramaticales, sino en general el contenido era deprimente. Había un sinfín de idiotas ilusiones narradas en mundos alternos donde Hinata recibía amor incunmesurado de Kageyama, otro donde era Oikawa, otro donde ni siquiera nacía y la gente afectada por su egoísmo había resultado afectada por culpa de otras personas pero no por la suya. Todas esas ensoñaciones en ocasiones concluían con aquello que quería pero que jamás había exigido porque no creyó nunca merecerlo: un te quiero, un te amo, un por siempre y ser felices. Pero por más que él escribiera y llenara hojas enteras y empapara cientos de almohadas y se rasgara la garganta sollozando, jamás iba a suceder, al menos no ahora.

Pero por más extraño y profundo que volara su imaginación, jamás imaginó algo como lo que estaba viviendo: Miró primero a Kageyama, después a Oikawa y el espacio que los separaba. Tomó su batido de vainilla y sorbió por la pajilla profundamente, tosió levemente.

—Idiota, ¿el doctor te dio autorización para beber frío? —preguntó Kageyama retirándole la bebida mientras Oikawa ya le hablaba a la mesera para pedirle un té o algo caliente de beber a Hinata, el pelirrojo perplejo no podía evitar ver –y asombrarse—ante el modo en que parecían estar incluso coordinados. Pues pronto Oikawa le entregaba una servilleta para que se limpiara la boca y Kageyama extendía la mano para recibir el café pedido.

—Debes ser muy cuidadoso con eso, Sho-chan —dijo Oikawa—. Puede hacer más grandes las llagas.

—Aunque después de las exfoliaciones le piden que beba helado para que ayude a suturar más rápido.

—¡Oh! Tendremos que comprar helado entonces —respondió el castaño—. ¿De base de agua, no?

—Sí —reafirmó Kageyama—. El de leche puede causarle flemas y no es conveniente que esté tosiendo —comunicó solemne el armador moreno.

La escena era totalmente surrealista.

Hasta donde Hinata se había quedado Oikawa odiaba a Kageyama, es decir Tooru no soportaba a Tobio y Tobio estaba, en teoría, enojado con él por todo el asunto de haberle omitido que no se había casado y que, sobre todo, estaba en Japón, en Sendai para ser más específico. En resumen: eso de estar los tres sentados hablando no tenía que estar pasando.

Quizás había muerto y ni siquiera lo había notado.

Bebió ahora un sorbo de té, Oikawa lo había preparado para él con dos cucharadas de azúcar tal como lo bebía, los dos setters hablaban sobre los beneficios de comer helado. Aunque llegaron a un bache cuando uno de los dos mencionó el invierno. Sería una temporada fea sobre todo con Hinata enfermo, Shoyo negó tratando de despertar de ese extraño sueño sin recibir ningún resultado más que la atención de ambos colocadores.

Kageyama llevaba un pants deportivo y una sudadera oscura atada a su cintura, mientras que Oikawa con sus esplendidos jeans y una camisa de vestir, sobre ésta un saco bastante elegante. Nada más verlos era saber que no eran compatibles bajo ninguna excepción, pero ahí estaban.

—¡Esperen! —gimió y la voz sonó cascada—. Es que...

—¿Sorprendido? —interrogó Kageyama y enarcó la ceja tomando solemne un sorbo de su propio café. Negro, rebajado con un cuarto de agua adicional, era curioso que no lo bebiera con leche, siendo él un obseso de la leche, pero había encontrado cierto riguroso gusto por el café después de convivir con Miya Atsumu durante toda la universidad—. Me quedé igual cuando Oikawa-san llegó un día a proponerme esto.

—¿Proponerte qué? —Hinata sentía su corazón desbocado.

Estaban aliados para un fin común. ¿Su asesinato? ¿Es que ambos habían planeado meticulosamente su asesinato? Seguramente eso iban a hacer. No había nada más que diera razón a que ambos estuvieran ahí sentados en una mesita, insistía en ese detalle y seguramente la pesadilla le seguiría hasta sus últimos día de vida. Aunque le causaba más temor Oikawa pues se veía demasiado sereno y relajado, eso quería decir que estaba sumamente irritado o ansioso, y dos cosas que no le complacían en nada a Shoyo. De hecho, no le complacía en nada puesto que él mismo se encontraba ansioso e irritado al no saber que estaba ocurriendo desde que vio al par parado en la puerta de su salón de clases saludándolo para que se acercara. Lo peor fue cuando una de sus alumnas abrió pues él no encontró fortaleza alguna para moverse, ni siquiera recordó cómo es que se ponía en movilidad su sistema locomotor. El timbre sonó y tuvo que arrastrarlos fuera del edificio antes de causar un pequeño revuelo porque mierda, eran los dos armadores oficiales de la selección. E iba a ser noticia que ambos armadores mantenían más en común que solo la rodilla derecha lesionada, sino que ambos se habían paseado hasta Sendai para buscar a Hinata Shoyo, el novio prófugo o el cuervo que ya no volaba.

Tooru carraspeó y Hinata despertó de su ensoñación momentánea. ¡Estaba drogado! ¡Eso debía de ser! Una sobredosis de su medicamento. Estaba por morir y la "fantasía" de tener a las dos personas que amaba se materializaba como su último pensamiento antes de partir al más allá.

—¿No te lo dijimos? —por fin Oikawa cruzó miradas con él más de dos segundos y Shoyo hizo bolita un pedacito de envoltorio del popote del batido que le habían quitado, negó casi de inmediato paseando su mirada de uno a otro y viceversa. No, no estaba muriendo, al menos no tan literalmente. Bueno sí. Se acordó de Hanzel y frunció los labios.

—Ser pareja —respondió Kageyama con seriedad absoluta.

—Trieja, Tobio-chan, trieja —corrigió casi de inmediato Oikawa con terciopelo en su voz, en aparente calma el mayor de los tres seguido de un pequeño sorbo a su té.

—¿Tri-qué? —ladeó el rostro Shoyo, y a él que se le daba tan bien los idiomas y las palabras nuevas incluso en su propio idioma.

—Trieja —repitió Tooru.

—¿Qué?

Lo siguiente que pasó fue bastante rápido, curioso y divertido seguramente para los comensales: Oikawa le explicó a detalle lo que era una trieja y Hinata se quedó mudo, Kageyama le volvió a explicar pues el pelirrojo no reaccionaba y después Shoyo blasfemó lo más alto que pudo para tirarles el papel moneda a la cara "agradeciendo" la invitación del té. Ofendido salió del establecimiento sin que Kageyama lograra entender del todo porque se había ido tan enojado el menor.

—Sólo le dije que habíamos aceptado que ambos íbamos a meter el...

Oikawa le tapó la boca antes de que volviera a decirlo. No podía creer cuan franco y directo podía ser Tobio. Pero así era y tendría que tolerarlo de ahora en más si esperaba que aquella loca idea suya realmente funcionara. Suspiró y pagaron lo consumido para irse, darían tiempo a Hinata para que digiriera la información, ya no eran unos mocosos y ellos estaban consciente de la decisión que estaban tomando, el paso que estaban dando y las implicaciones que eso significaba.

La prueba de fuego de los dos setters fue viajar en el mismo auto desde Tokio hasta Sendai sin arrancarse los cabellos o volarse los dientes a golpe, o que uno no tirara al otro por la ventana con el auto en movimiento. La prueba fue pasada con éxito –un poco manoseados en el aspecto psicológico—pero estaban bien, enteros, sanos y salvos. Se supone que irían en pero se dieron cuenta que no había corridas para Miyagi porque estaban dándole mantenimiento a las vías, por lo cual optaron por ir en el auto de Oikawa. En un momento Tooru tuvo la intención de estrellar el auto matándose él y matando a Kageyama, pero entonces pensó en lo triste que Shoyo iba a estar, por lo cual desistió y prefirió aceptar su destino y seguir adelante con su plan.

—Fue un desastre.

—Mañana lo buscaremos y hablaremos con él, deja que yo hable nada más, Tobio-chan —pidió Oikawa encendiendo el auto para avanzar hacia donde pasarían la noche.

Fácil sería haberse quedado en sus respectivas casas familiares, pero cada uno tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, considerando que Kageyama debía estar reposando la pierna a la que habían liberado por fin de la férula y Oikawa debía estar en su casa en Tokio descansando para el fin de semana para la concentración previa al partido del miércoles contra la selección de Alemania que los visitaría en una competencia amistosa al margen del mundial que se acercaba de forma apresurado. Por ende, decidieron hospedarse en un hotel.

—¿Había un lugar así aquí? —preguntó Kageyama mientras que dejaba su mochila deportiva que en esa ocasión era ocupada por un juego de ropa casual y otro deportivo junto con artículos de aseo personal. Oikawa en cambio llevó una maleta de viaje de diseñador. Por donde se vieran eran polos totalmente opuestos.

—Este fue el ryokan donde nos hospedamos la noche antes a la boda —dijo Oikawa con voz baja a Kageyama, éste se sintió un poco incómodo mientras que torcía los labios y avanzaba al interior.

Ambos se registraron en una habitación doble y primero entró a bañarse Oikawa, después Kageyama. Cuando el moreno salió Tooru había pedido una botella de sake, leía un libro bastante grueso de terapia médica deportiva. Alzó la mirada al ver al de ojos azules, iba sólo con la toalla a su cintura mientras él solo se había puesto solo un bóxer. Le sirvió una copa de sake y la deslizó hacia un lado. Kageyama carraspeó y aceptó a sentarse junto a Oikawa. Estaban en una mesita ratonera y había varios cojines para sentarse y estar cómodo, aunque por sí solo el tatami era de primera calidad.

Si iban a "estar en una relación", lo mejor era aprender a relacionarse.

—Tobio-kun, siempre he tenido la duda... —habló Oikawa después de un rato y Kageyama le miró de reojo.

—Dime.

—¿Qué tan grande la tienes? —soltó con seriedad Tooru y Tobio le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tooru-san! —gruñó Tobio.

—Lo siento, lo siento, bromeo —rió divertido y se dejó caer hacia el piso sosteniéndose de sus antebrazos, desde su posición podía ver perfectamente la espalda firme, con las cintas adheribles de color en ellas, los hombros anchos y la cintura esbelta del deportista, era un cuerpo perfectamente cuidado. Tooru vio hacia el techo.

—¿Te has acostado con algún otro hombre que no haya sido Hinata, Tobio-kun?

La pregunta sorprendió al aludido, pero no se quejó como con la primera, pues el tono de voz de Oikawa era más serio. El moreno rascó su nuca y suspiró mientras que miraba el sake servido, dio un sorbó suave y esperó paciente un par de segundos. Esa calma con la que a veces Tobio actuaba desesperaba a Tooru quien era una persona de procesos rápidos y decisiones contundentes.

—Sí.

Tooru cayó contra el suelo completamente sorprendido y se incorporó de inmediato con ojos fijos, taladrantes, que observaban directamente al otro armador. ¿Tobio-kun? ¿El rarito del vóley? ¿Alguien más además de otro rarito había accedido a acostarse con él? ¿Había estado borracho? Por dios, esperaba que sí. ¿Y Hinata lo sabía? ¿Eran ciertos los rumores, entonces? Oikawa recogió las piernas y se giró por completo para ver a Tobio, parecía esperar algo y Tobio suspiró. Volvió su mirada a la copa de sake.

—Cuando anunciaron la boda —bastante meses desde que eso había ocurrido—. Yo estaba saliendo con una chica, terminé con ella y decidí enfocarme sólo en el vóley, había estado teniendo una temporada terrible... —meditó—. No fue despecho, tampoco fue algo al azar, creo que fue algo consensuado y una forma de sacar un poco de estrés acumulado de todo... de lo que ocurría en mi vida profesional y en mi vida personal —no daría más detalles—. Supongo que para él era justamente igual.

Algo rayó en el cerebro de Oikawa y abrió mucho más los ojos, se inclinó un poco hacia el frente.

—A ver... espera... —le puso una mano en la boca porque Tobio estaba a punto de seguir. Y debía de procesar toda esa información.

Tobio, Kageyama Tobio, tuvo un fuckbuddy Un puto fuckbuddy, hombre. Con testículos y pene. Estaba anonadado.

—Pe-pero... Ok —Oikawa apartó la mano del rostro ajeno y se sentó otra vez con la espalda muy recta—. ¿Era hombre?

—Sí, fue lo que preguntaste.

—¿Y te acostaste también con la chica?

—No logré tener una erección —respondió sin muchos tapujos Kageyama, no encontraba algo de que avergonzarse con aquello—. Además, no fue cómo que lo intentáramos muchas veces.

Para Oikawa tenía lógica que Kageyama no se sintiera menos con respecto al confesar impotencia sexual con mujeres pues Tobio era demasiado transparente y posiblemente no había sentimientos profundos por la chica como para lograr en Kageyama algún sentimiento profundo, y eso incluyendo vergüenza, o decepción de sí mismo. Sería caso contrario, según la lógica que llevaba Tooru, que hubiese ocurrido lo mismo con Hinata. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y con el chico sí...

—¿Con el chico? Oh... —Kageyama meditó sus palabras una vez más con toda la seriedad del mundo—. Tampoco logré una erección como tal pero igual se sentía bien.

Para Tooru eso fue demasiado. Tomó su sake y lo bebió de un solo sorbo. Kageyama, también tomó el suyo de un solo sorbo y se incorporó.

—Con permiso. Gracias por el sake... —masculló Tobio mientras que daba una leve reverencia dejando aún frío al mayor. La puerta corrediza que llevaba hacia la habitación donde estaban los futones se cerró.

Ciertamente, en el momento en que Hinata rechazó sus intenciones de huir –literalmente—del país se encerró en sí mismo, Tobio estuvo dolido, pero comprendió las razones que Hinata tuvo para rechazarlo. Aunque el moreno no se sintió mejor cuando se enteró sobre la posible boda entre Hinata y Oikawa. Atrapado en sus sentimientos imaginándose a Shoyo en su cama, tocándolo, tocándose él mismo para estimular su caprichoso deseo.

Kageyama suspiró de forma pesada apenas llegó al futón, ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse la pijama, sólo el bóxer y directo debajo de las sábanas. Miró el techo en la oscuridad, un haz de luz resplandecía desde la ventana abierta. Era un destello dorado, y justó le recordaba a Atsumu. Nunca tuvo ningún tipo de pensamiento más allá que el desagrado que sentía hacia él por el hecho evidente de que ambos eran rivales mal intencionados, existía esa rivalidad no resuelta que se vio catapultada a una mancuerna formidable hacia el equipo al que ambos estaban perteneciendo.

Atsumu lo había encontrado en su peor momento, y sin saber realmente cómo había ocurrido, sencillamente se vio en vuelto en una relación poco normal. No fue alcohol, no fueron celos, no fue despecho. Sencillamente esa tarde después de la practica Atsumu apresuró su boca a la boca de Kageyama, y éste aceptó lo que le ofrecían. Las practicas estaban jodidas, su padre no paraba de atacarlo y su madre hablaba de divorcio, él ni siquiera vivía con ellos ya, pero aún así la estabilidad emocional de su madre le causaba insomnio por las noches, sin contar, toda la mierda de Hinata casándose con Oikawa.

Atsumu le ofrecía sin pedir nada a cambio una vía para respirar sin ahogarse, o ahogarse lo suficiente para olvidar que ya no sabía cómo vivir.

Esa primera noche todo fue borroso, un gorrión que voló alto, que se catapultó hacia una cima y después se precipitó al vacío. Miya no pidió explicaciones, ni exigió absolutamente nada. Después de despertarse del tórrido sueño él fue el primero en moverse, su cuerpo estremeciéndose en una horrible anticipación, de reojo notó la espalda ligeramente encorvada por la posición semi-fetal al dormir de Miya. Pronto esa imagen formaría parte de ese selecto grupo de personas que conocía las manías que Kageyama poseía al dormir.

Cuando Miya se removió, recordaba Kageyama, después de la primera noche gruñó suavemente.

—No digas nada —evocó Atsumu girándose para quedar bocarriba, su mejor sonrisa estaba plasmada en el rostro de zorro astuto y acomodé el cigarrillo entre sus labios. La ceja de Kageyama se enarcó.

—No pensaba hacerlo... —replicó el moreno incorporándose lentamente.

El entumecimiento en las caderas, le laceraba al andar un pie delante del otro y el rostro en alto. ¿Eso había soportado Hinata, valientemente, sin quejarse? ¿O sólo Atsumu-san había sido un verdadero bastardo que había entrado con todo al plato? Tampoco es que Kageyama hubiese dicho que era su primera vez o alguna mierda así.

—¿Quieres desayunar, Tobio-kun? —preguntó, y era increíble porque a pesar que habían tenido relaciones sexuales, a Kageyama le seguía desesperando, aborrecía, la voz de Miya Atsumu.

—Me gustaría ganarme un billón de yenes, y después tener una cena de unos mil, gastar el resto en idioteces, ir por Hinata, robarlo y en caso de que se niegue, suicidarme... sí, eso sería lindo... también me gustaría tener alas y volar e ir a la luna... conseguir las mil plumas del cuervo y que éstas realmente cumplieran mi deseo. Pero no todo se puede en esta vida y es algo a lo que ya me acostumbre, gracias —dijo cortante buscando su ropa para vestirla.

—Técnicamente morirías antes de llegar siquiera a despegar... conociéndote lograrías la forma de incendiar tus alas...

—Ya incendié mis plumas una vez, Atsumu-san... —inquirió el moreno en tono bajo sin apartar su mano del pantalón que se ponía.

El de cabellos claros se incorporó haciendo crujir el colchón donde estaba recostado, la sábana se deslizó dejándole ver las marcas de dientes y uñas que tenía en la cadera y el vientre, y sintió también sus propias caderas temblar suavemente debido al cambio de posición. Aún sentía la extrañeza en su interior. Tocó a Kageyama, no quería acariciarlo ni hacerlo sentir mejor. Simplemente fue una mano la que sostuvo durante breves momentos ese cuerpo que había estado descendiendo en caída libre sin que nadie lo soportara.

Kageyama miró de reojo al contrario, y aunque lo odiaba la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque creía que era un ridículo pedante, agradeció el tacto. Cerró sus ojos y reclinó su rostro contra la mano que apretaba suavemente su hombro. Atsumu era pésimo para dar palabras de apoyo, era un pelmazo para hacer sentir bien a la gente porque la única persona que le importaba era él mismo y si a caso su hermano Osamu, pero por breves instante quiso hacer sentir bien al chico que contra él se apoyaba.

Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía necesitar una mano, aunque era un sentimiento que a la vez te permitía aceptarte como una persona patética, sin embargo requerir un apoyo para ser verdaderamente una persona funcional en la sociedad que te expulsaba cada tanto, era algo que solo quien tocaba fondo sabía.

—...cuando quieras... te presto las mías, Tobio-kun —No hubo besos, ni más acciones de mierda cursi. Pero esa mano se volvió un abrazo férreo. Y ese abrazó se volvió en un acertijo de carne y sábanas.

Entre Atsumu y Kageyama no hubo más que sexo sin compromiso y salidas ocasionales. Ninguno de los dos solía abrir la boca para contar algo sustancial o profundo. Quizás intercambiaban opiniones sobre algún partido, o de vez en vez hablaban sobre el entrenamiento. Kageyama nunca comentó nada sobre el modo en que Atsumu jugaba ni Atsumu permitió que Kageyama diera opinión al respecto, pero si solían ser cotillas sobre lo mal o bien que jugaba tal rematador.

—Deberíamos salir —dijo de pronto un día Atsumu. Tomando de improviso a Kageyama que le miró de reojo y volvió su atención a los elásticos para el cabello que tenía en sus manos. Habían salido un día temprano justo para buscar ese artículo pues el cabello le había crecido de más al mayor y necesitaba algo para que no le cayera en el rostro mientras practicaba pues planeaba dejarlo crecer aún más.

—Estamos saliendo. ¿no? —respondió Kageyama a Atsumu. Y el zorro observó curioso al cuervo y después soltó una alegre carcajada.

—Sí, sé que estamos saliendo, pero yo me refiero a ser pareja —comunicó por fin Miya. A veces era increíble lo literal que podía ser Tobio.

—Hmp... —Tobio lo sospesó breves momentos y negó—. Estoy bien como estamos. Además... si no es con Shoyo, no planeo ser pareja de ningún otro hombre —fue su respuesta llana y plana.

La noche que precedió a esa tarde Tobio no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, ni siquiera en los días venideros, ni siquiera cuando un sábado se acostaron y Kageyama pasó la noche en el lugar de Atsumu, Osamu había ido para su pueblo natal y dormiría en la casa de sus padres, así que tenían el piso para ellos solos.

Fue apenas cuando Atsumu hizo un poco de ramen y sirvió dos platos dejando uno frente a Kageyama y después éste lavó los platos para por último acostarse a ver películas, es decir, ver películas y realmente verlas hasta el final sin penetrarse el uno al otro fue que poco a poco Kageyama comprendía el poder de las palabras de Atsumu. "Deberíamos salir", dos palabras con un peso muerto tan grande que le cayó de golpe y le hizo jadear.

Había sido demasiado ingenuo y se dio cuenta de varias cosas. De que quería una vida así, sencilla, resuelta con una persona que se preocupara por él y ¿él preocuparse por esa persona? Miró a Miya que tenía los ojos clavados en la escena de asesinato –veian una película Slash para variar—sin parpadear y se le hizo un chico atractivo, aún le seguía molestando esa insolente y arrogante forma de ser pero era atractivo, él no se había acostado con Atsumu por su apariencia, sino por el alivio que le podía ofrecer. Esas sesiones de sexo y despedida habían sido suficientemente buenas como una sesión con el psicólogo solo con la ventaja de no tener que pasar por el bochornoso proceso de hacer cita y posteriormente ir a las citas. Atsumu había sido de ayuda y ahora estaba listo para dar el siguiente pasó sólo que ahora, ahí en la oscuridad de una habitación iluminada por la proyección de "Masacre en Texas", entendía que si aceptaba salir con él, estaba rompiendo por completo con Hinata Shoyo. Con la idea de un día poder ser realmente felices. Con él. Con el pasado con todo lo que representaba. La sonrisa radiante. Los ojos adormilados. El cabello alborotado. La pésima coordinación a la hora de jugar a la consola y la perfecta sincronía para todos lo demás.

Si aceptaba de verdad salir con Atsumu iba a ser definitivo, no habría más "nosotros". No habría más "mi expareja", o "la soltería que Hinata le había propinado", no existiría el desesperado lazo que él quería ver en la soledad que Shoyo le había regalado al dejarlo e irse lejos de él, a lado de Oikawa.

Su insana obsesión con el sol y su futuro que no vivirían para contarlo como pasado se estaba alejando, la idea le aterró de pronto.

No quería simplemente dejarlo ir, quería seguir regodeándose en su inmunda tristeza. Desearlo. Trabajar como el esclavo que era para juntar el monto exacto y pagar la casa con el patio para jugar vóley del cual habían hablado durante noches entera mientras juntaban las estrellas con líneas imaginarias en la espalda del otro. Eso quería acunar celosamente en sus recuerdos para seguir siendo miserable, quería seguir siendo miserable... miserable él quería ser por Shoyo.

.

—¿Y cómo terminó? —preguntó entonces Oikawa cuando el sol casi saludaba al filo de la ventana. Estaba acostado a su lado en el otro futón. Kageyama sentía el corazón en su mano siendo aplastado, sus labios arrugados. Recordar a Atsumu no era tan doloroso como recordar a Hinata en aquella época donde no existía ni una mínima posibilidad de regresar a sus brazos, pero recordar a Atsumu tenía su propia dosis de tortura.

—No ha terminado del todo —respondió sincero Kageyama—. Después de la lesión casi no hemos hablado... y antes de venir contigo le he mandado un mensaje explicándole que terminamos del todo.

—Entonces tú y "señor A" —porque Kageyama no había dado nombres a Oikawa después de explicarle a detalle toda la historia—, ¿Si empezaron a salir?

Tobio giró el rostro para ver a Oikawa.

—Hay muchas formas de salir, Oikawa-san —su puño se cerró entorno a su estómago—. Tú debes de saberlo mejor que nadie ¿no?

Las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua frío con hielo incluido que cortó su piel. Tragó saliva el mayor y suspiró.

—Bueno sí, supongo que hay muchas formas de salir, sin embargo... si ahí había una posibilidad... ¿por qué aceptaste de todos modos esto?

—Porque Hinata te eligió para casarse contigo, algo bueno vio en ti... así como algo bueno vi en su momento en el señor A. pero me di cuenta que el señor A no es lo que buscaba, no quiero buscar nada más porque si hay una posibilidad para estar con Shoyo, la voy a tomar... —rascó su frente—. Probablemente me arrepienta después.

—¿Por qué te arrepentirías, Tobio-kun?

—De no acceder a intentarlo con él, y aceptar lo que me estás proponiendo... una relación con una persona es una cosa, ahora una relación por partida doble...

—Te entiendo, te entiendo pero este tiempo entendí que el amor no tiene que ser monogámico... amo a Shoyo, tú también lo haces y es obvio que nos ama a ambos, que los dioses me perdonen —era irónico que hablará de Dios en la misma oración que el rompiendo de la idea cultural y aceptada de la monogamia, pero continuó—, pero sí él te alejó a ti, y me alejó a mí, no fue por egoísmo fue porque nos quería proteger, porque siente que es débil y no puede protegernos estando con él. Dos pares de brazos son más fuertes que uno, Tobio-kun, y Shoyo tiene el amor suficiente para ambos. Tú dices que Hinata me "eligió a mí" porque algo bueno me vio, y tú al "señor A.", yo quiero ver qué bueno ve en ti Shoyo, Tobio-kun —Oikawa se incorporó y se acercó hasta Kageyama para sentarse junto a él.

Lo miró y dejó sus manos entrelazadas entre sus piernas.

—Yo... te he tenido mucha envidia, porque por más que el tiempo pasaba no salías del corazón de Shoyo, e incluso llegué a pensar que realmente la razón por la cual no se casó conmigo fue porque te amaba a ti, pero la verdadera razón es porque me amaba demasiado, así como lo mucho que te ama a ti —rascó su mejilla—. El poliamor no es tener sexo con todos, Kageyama —explicó con calma Tooru y por primera vez su tono no era ese de sabelotodo que llegaba a desesperar a pesar de que estaba dando una cátedra, porque pensaba que si Tobio iba a estar envuelto en eso debía saber bien a lo que iba—. El poliamor significa "mucho amor", hay diferentes tipos de amor, y por el simple hecho de que tú ames a Shoyo me hace automáticamente en... —¿lo iba a decir?. Oikawa apretó los labios—. No me desagrada... a lo que voy es... mientras realmente ames a Shoyo, y aceptes que yo lo amé, no tengo ningún problema.

Tobio probablemente era joven, no sabía mucho de la vida, pero en cierta manera veía otra vez en Oikawa ese brillo de destierro que había visto el día en la cafetería. El poliamor no sólo era acostarse con varias personas, tal como había dicho el castaño, lo que Kageyama ahora estaba comprendiendo, era un despojo completo del ego, una aceptación a no ser el "todo" de una persona, sino ser lo que esa persona necesitara en su momento y aceptar el amor como lo era. Entonces recordó el libró que Chikara le había prestado cuando llegó el momento de aceptar su homosexualidad y amor por Hinata.

—¿Estoy aquí, no? —preguntó Tobio y se tiró contra el futón pues se había sentado para encarar al castaño, atender a sus palabras.

Oikawa ladeó el rostro y rió entre dientes. Se tiró con él y ambos compartieron el futón mientras en silencio miraban hacia el techo. El amor no era limitado, era una fuente inagotable. Ambos lo sabían de antemano y quizás esa idea era la que hacía soportable su presencia mutua en ese sitio. El poliamor era solo una forma más de amar, de vivir la vida sin terminar lastimar a nadie, sólo siendo honestos todos con sus sentimientos.

—Oikawa-san —el silencio agradable en medio de la madrugada fue roto y el aludido giró su rostro. Kageyama tenía sus manos laxas, una sobre su vientre la otra a su costado. Sus ojos cerrados, pero su rostro denotaba la angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese breve momento—. Esta "pareja de tres" —Tooru puso los ojos en blanco. "Trieja, Tobio, trieja" —. ¿Va a durar mucho tiempo, verdad?

Porque Hinata Shoyo iba vivir muchos años más. ¿Verdad?

Tooru abrió los ojos y torció la sonrisa, sintió ganas de llorar y volvió su mirada al techo. Ahora fue Kageyama el que giró su rostro para ver al castaño, éste inesperadamente le había sostenido la mano apretándola. Oikawa sabía responder, sabía transmitir. Ahora empezaba a esclarecer qué era eso bueno que Hinata le había visto en primer lugar.

—Duerme, Tobio-chan, duerme.

.

Segunda vuelta y Shoyo volvía a estar sentado frente a Oikawa y Kageyama. No estaban en un café pues los tres habían acordado que el asunto era demasiado vergonzoso como para hacerlo en un lugar público. Ir al hotel donde Oikawa y Kageyama se hospedaban iba a ser realmente sospechoso (¿qué hacen tres hombres jóvenes y atractivos encerrados en un cuarto de hotel?) de por sí Oikawa y Kageyama apenas pasaban por la rosadura de la habladuría de "amigos" que estaban de excursión juntos, sin contar que la mucama había reconocido a Oikawa, al pobre que lo dejaron plantado con la boda. Iba a ser demasiado incómodo para todos, así que Hinata aceptó verlos en su pequeño departamento que al tener a otros dos gorilas de metro ochenta y pico hacía ver el espacio aún más reducido. Todo en aparente miniatura.

El pelirrojo llevaba un chándal gris y una sudadera de la UCLA desgastada que usaba para dormir y hacer las labores domésticas. Ese día no tenía que ir a la escuela, era su día libre entresemana, el que usualmente ocupaba con consulta médica pero por cosas de azar estaba libre, así que con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y el ceño fruncido esperaba una explicación razonable por parte de Tobio y Tooru que le veían con la misma seriedad de antes.

—¿Y bien? —fue el primero en hablar el pelirrojo, y aunque su timbre de voz sonaba poco osado, había ese toque de enojo que era tan característico en él, tan reconocible para alguien que era la personificación de la alegría y la felicidad.

—Queremos iniciar una relación poliamorosa —dijo Kageyama y Oikawa rezaba que no dijera algo inapropiado porque estaban sentados en la pequeña cocinita y sobre la estufa el agua para el té seguramente hervía y claramente podía ver a Hinata tirándoles el agua encima.

—Vaya. ¿Quieren una relación poli? ¿Y sabes lo que es una relación poli? —contraatacó Shoyo ladeando el rostro—. ¿Sabes lo que significa e implica? Además... ¿con qué derecho vienen aquí a decir tal idiotez? Tooru ten un poco más de respeto por ti mismo... y tú también Tobio, ustedes que pueden deberían estar entrenando, no perdiendo el ti-

—Hinata —la mano de Tobio se estampó contra la mesa—. El único egoísta, y que se menosprecia así mismo eres tú —sentenció el moreno y Tooru miró primero al pelirrojo, y después al setter, suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza. Dejaría que Kageyama hablara—. No entiendes las implicaciones que el haber terminado contigo ha dejado... me has arruinado, y ahora soy incapaz de estar con alguien más porque... porque te amo.

—¿Y quién dice que yo te amo a ti, Kageyama?

Una puñalada que hizo que el moreno se cimbrara en su lugar se volvió a sentar mirando fijamente al rematador. Hinata suspiró y acarició su cabeza.

—Chicos... no sé por qué están haciendo esto, no sé por qué... pero es tiempo que dejen de estar hablando idioteces y vuelvan, se están aferrando a co-

—Yo también te amo, Shoyo —ahora fue Oikawa, los ojos avellana se fijaron en los ajenos y después en Kageyama, y debía ser un puto chiste malo porque parecía inamovible, ¿ese era realmente Kageyama? Porque no había ni siquiera chistado y estaba ahí tan cómodo. El razonamiento no estaba funcionando y Shoyo entrecerró la mirada.

—Vale. Tengamos una relación poliamorosa. Entonces bésense... —ordenó Hinata recargándose de la silla.

Oikawa y Kageyama fueron apuñalados de pronto, se quedaron fríos y se miraron de reojo.

—El poliamor no es tener sexo entre tod-

—Pero es aceptarse por lo mínimo tolerarse... —replicó Hinata. Ladeó el rostro. Porque él sabía un poco más de la teoría queer de lo que cualquiera pensaría, pues era una de las asignaturas que llevaba como carga académica en la universidad—. Estar conscientes que al menos el factor sexo existirá y que de forma indirecta estarás sintiendo el calor de la otra persona —Hinata los observó pasmados e incómodos y se dio por satisfecho. Suspiró incorporándose para ir por el té.

Y al regresar con las tazas. La charola cayó de sus manos.

Sí, seguramente estaba muerto, definitivamente estaba muerto, estaba muy muerto y eso era ¿el cielo? No. El cielo sería descanso y paz. Eso era el infierno y uno de los demonios le había arrinconado contra una pared y reclamaba su boca mientras el otro colaba su mano por debajo de su camisa. El sabor a menta del dentífrico y cítricos de limón del enjuague bucal de Kageyama fue apenas consumido por el regusto concentrado de café fino y hierbas de la goma de mascar que solía consumir Oikawa. Y después, frente a sus narices, ambas bocas colisionaban en una erupción sin sentido en sus pupilas, derramándose el sabor y el aliento robado a él. Sentía las manos de ambos sobre su cuello y su vientre. ¿Cuál era la de quién?

Dos titanes que se mancillaban en un beso para nada amable, violento, de dientes y chirridos y él viviendo una de sus fantasías sexuales de la adolescencia.

Espera. Se supone que debía de hacerlos desistir, no debía de estarse poniendo duro.

Ahora sí, estaba muerto. En definitiva.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

St. Yukiona.

Quien los ama de corazón y todo menudencias.


	30. El canto del ruiseñor

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: El fic es enteramente YAOI, hay parejas Crack, escenas +18, y muerte de personajes. Gracias.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben. Haikyuu no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Capítulo 28: El canto del ruiseñor.

—Fue realmente poco el tiempo que estuve con ustedes —dijo Hinata mientras veía el rostro un poco desconcertado de sus estudiantes—. Sin embargo, como habrán escuchado por aquí y por allá... —porque la voz de Hinata-sensei era bastante particular y algunos más diestros se hacían idea de lo que ocurría (una enfermedad probablemente de la garganta o de los pulmones que tenía que ver con los pulmones o una gripa que se complicó) —, me tendré que ausentar de darles clases... espero poder reponer fuerzas y regresar. Gracias por el tiempo compartido —hizo una reverencia al grupo que le dio clases y enseguida se incorporó.

—Gracias a usted, Hinata-sensei —respondió el jefe de grupo haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias, Hinata-sensei —secundó el resto del salón y el pelirrojo sonrió con orgullo.

Esa decisión no la había tomado solo, de hecho estaba seguro que ni siquiera era cosa suya el estar dejando la escuela, por el contrario, lo estaban obligando y era un hecho al que debía someterse a las decisiones que otros tomaran por él, ante todo tenía que empezar a aceptar que no podía ser más independiente. Su cuerpo se deterioraba cada día, aunque no era visible él lo sentía. Su plan hasta el momento había sido simple: quedarse en Sendai y esperar tranquilamente la muerte lejos de todos para no complicarle la vida a nadie, pero ante la llegada de Oikawa y Kageyama se dio cuenta de dos cosas: No quería morir y no podía rendirse. Al menos no tan fácil. Jamás lo había hecho. Era demasiado temprano para hacerlo.

Ver la determinación del par, el excéntrico dúo que conformaban Tobio y Tooru, así como al resolución que habían presentado sólo le remarcaba lo que era obvio y que él se había estado negando a creer durante tanto tiempo, durante años: Había personas que lo amaban, con todo y sus defectos de fabricante. Estar al lado de las personas con su enfermedad a cuesta era un problema, un problema que no quería conceder a nadie más que no fuera él mismo.

—¿Por qué lo ves como un castigo? ¿Qué hiciste tan malo como para creer que te lo mereces sin oponer resistencia? —dijo Tobio mientras el doctor daba las últimas indicaciones a Oikawa sobre el tratamiento y cómo debía de proseguir el papeleo formal en Tokio. El doctor se encargaría de hablar con el doctor Morita, la persona a cargo del departamento de oncología en el hospital Metropolitano, el doctor Morita era una de las personas más versadas en el campo médico no sólo de Japón sino del mundo. Había hecho un par de especializaciones en Cuba, USA y Suiza, lo que lo colocaba dentro de los diez doctores más versados en el tema en Asia.

—¿Un castigo? —no era pregunta en realidad, Hinata estaba reflexionando, había dejado su cabeza pelirroja entre sus manos apretándola ligeramente, le había empezado a doler y se sentía sinceramente fatigado.

—Te recluyes en el fin del mundo, dejas a un lado tus sueños, me alejaste a mí, alejaste a tu familia, a tus amigos, a Tooru... ¿no es suficiente tormento el saber que vas a morir? —Kageyama nunca había tenido tacto para decir las cosas y probablemente ahí radicaba esa magia que resguardaba la pureza de su propia esencia.

—Supongo que...

—No eres un "guerrero" que tengas que enfrentar y luchar contra la enfermedad, porque estás convaleciente pero... como te dije una vez, dos veces... y te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias... eres un balón al cual no pienso dejar caer... ahora más que nunca, no planeo dejarte caer, Shoyo... —cerró sus ojos Tobio. Él también estaba cansado, no había podido dormir los últimos días.

Shoyo suspiró. Ahora ahí en la escuela agradeciendo a sus superiores y disculpándose por la pronta renuncia las palabras de Tobio hacían que su corazón palpitara de forma acelerada. ¿Acaso eso era normal? Debía de ser, Tobio terminaba por ser ese ex incómodo del que sigues enamorado pero a todos les has dicho que no es cierto, y te tiemblan las piernas cada vez que te sabes en la misma habitación porque temes que todo lo descubran. Probablemente, como lo veía ahora a muchos meses de distancia, parte de cancelar la boda con Oikawa fue mero capricho y su corazón hablando, el papel del mártir había sido secundario pero pronto usado como móvil principal para dejar el altar de una forma en que no doliera a Tooru.

Por otro lado, estaba Oikawa, el ex con el que todos juraron iba a regresar porque, coño, era Oikawa Tooru. Era atractivo, hábil y su carrera era brillante, a diferencia de Tobio, su personalidad ante las personas era encantadora, pero existían tantas mascaras sobre el verdadero Oikawa que si se llegasen a caer de golpe todas la gente iba a encontrar a un chico frágil que supuraba dolor en una vieja herida que jamás había sanado. El nombre de Iwaizumi, así como el de Tobio para él, seguía haciendo eco y ruido sordo.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Kageyama esperando al menor en la puerta del Karasuno, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había puesto un pie en su vieja preparatoria, antes había ido con Oikawa pero recién se daba el tiempo para ver como el tiempo parecía congelado en las paredes de la institución, esas paredes y ese cielo que lograron ver el nacimiento de un amor que con el tiempo se volvió en algo más o menos no correspondido.

—Sí, gracias por esperar —sonrió tímidamente Hinata mientras que empezaba a caminar.

Oikawa había tenido que adelantarse a partir hacia Tokio por el simple motivo que la concentración para sus juegos contra los visitantes darían inicio al día siguiente y el entrenador se iba a poner loco. Kageyama tenía un poco más tiempo, las rehabilitaciones no eran cuestión de seguridad nacional porque había estado bastante atento a seguir diligente los ejecicios encomendados por el doctor. Además que había solicitado un "permiso especial" para ver a su familia, mismo que la selección le concedió.

—¿Quieres manejar, o manejo yo? —preguntó Hinata mostrando las llaves de su auto mientras se acercaban al complejo de apartamentos donde había estado viviendo hasta días anteriores cuando el dúo de la selección llegó a asaltarlo, obligándolo a hacer maletas, cargar con todo y sistema inmunológico débil para fortalecerse en Tokio. Un cuervo al que las plumas se le habían caído y ahora... —. ¿Kageyama? —el pelirrojo se detuvo y se giró para ver a Tobio, éste recogía unas plumas que había debajo de un auto. Un cuervo al que las plumas se le habían caído y ahora buscaban regresársela.

Tobio guardó las plumas en el morral ADIDAS que llevaba y apresuró su paso.

—Lo lamento —no dio explicaciones—. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—¿Qué si quieres manejar tú o...

—No aprobé el examen de manejo así que... —rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No aprobé el examen de manejo —repitió frunciendo el ceño.

A Hinata se le inflaron las mejillas en su esfuerzo por no reírse, pero apenas lo logró dos segundos pues al tercero estalló a carcajadas cubriéndose la boca. Tobio se giró violentamente para pegar un fuerte golpe en el hombro ajeno.

—¡¿Deja de reírte quieres?! ¡Además no fue mi culpa! ¡El instructor dijo que debo ir a un curso de manejo de la ira! —chilló furioso—. ¡¿Quién dice que tengo ira?! ¡¿Quién?!

Y eso no era lo suficiente amenazante como para que Shoyo se callara, pues aunque Tobio estaba apunto de cogerlo y mandarlo a volar, él seguía riendo, abriendo toda su boca y dejando salir la risa. La garganta ardía, las cuerdas vocales estaban en llamas, el final de la lengua en su boca sentía esa sustancia vizcosa y de espesor desagradable, pero a la mierda el cáncer, Kageyama Tobio no tenía carnet para conducir, y él sí.

Hinata 1 – Kageyama 0

.

—¿Y hasta cuándo supones que se lo dirás? —preguntó Iwaizumi seriamente bebiendo un sorbo del té helado que tenía al frente.

Por más que Oikawa veía a Hajime no podía dejar de pensar que el tiempo no había caído sobre las facciones siempre rudas y masculinas de su amigo de infancia. El ceño permanente fruncido, el cabello ingobernable peinado para todos lados y los labios torcidos en una mueca fastidiada. Incluso cuando se paró delante de él en la entrada del apartamentito donde Hajime vivía ya solo (hace un par de semanas había acabado la relación formalmente con su novia y ésta se había mudado de regreso con sus padres), el moreno no hizo nada más que maldecir por ver al idiota de Tooru con el gesto demacrado.

—No es como si les estuviera ocultando algo más grave de lo que Sho-chan nos estuvo ocultando —respondió Tooru jugueteando con sus palillos el arroz que quedaba al final del cuenco que tenía en una de sus manos—. Además... no he tomado una decisión del todo.

—Llegaste tú a pedirle a Kageyama que hicieran esa estupidez, así de mucho ustedes dos aman a Hinata, como para pintar tregua y hacer esta estupidez de una "trieja" —reclamó Iwaizumi. Y cuando éste lo decía a Oikawa le sabía mal, como si hubieran hecho algo muy malo—. Tanto tú como Kageyama no tienen consideración alguna por Shoyo. Si querían ayudar lo hubieran ayudado, no orillado a aceptar sea lo que sea eso que proponen.

—Es una trieja, una relación de tres personas.

—Vale... —Iwaizumi cogió un poco de carne—. No es necesariamente una obligación que Tobio y tú tengan relaciones pero... ambos tendrán relaciones con Shoyo —meditó Hajime—. ¿Dime qué sientes pensando que una noche no duerme contigo porque Tobio le está haciendo el amor? Hmp... ¿de verdad es tolerable para ti pensar que las marcas que habrá en su cuerpo no son tuyas? ¿O entrarás en disputa que si tú lanzas un balón yo te respondo con un remate? —Hajime veía seriamente a Tooru.

Éste bajó la mirada, por más que le doliera el asunto, Iwa-chan tenía razón.

—Estás de lado de Tobio-chan —gruñó molesto el castaño dejando el tazón y tomando ahora su bebida.

—No estoy de lado ni tuyo ni de él, sino del bienestar de Shoyo, bien que mal... la ha pasado fatal ¿no te das una idea del porqué huyó? ¿Por qué llegar al punto de mentir que se acostó con Kageyama cuando en realidad no fue cierto? Él quiere descansar... es cierto, no fue la mejor idea que tuvo el venir a morir acá —dijo antes de que Oikawa abriera la boca y continuó—, pero tomar decisiones por él, obligarlo a mudarse a Tokio, regresarlo a la pasarela de hospitales, cóctel de medicamentos y dosis de cama obligatorio... ¿y ahora omites el hecho de que posiblemente tú te largues a Italia?

—Aún no he decidido lo que voy a hacer —amenazó enfadado Tooru. Iwaizumi siempre tenía razón. El moreno le gruñó como respuesta y negó.

—Kageyama está a punto de regresar, serían tres armadores los que hay en la selección. ¿De verdad crees que Masayoshi-san estará dispuesto a mantener en su planilla a tres armadores? —negó Hajime—. Kageyama va querer recuperar su puesto como titular, y dudo que Miya, ese zorro astuto te la vaya a dejar fácil. ¿Prefieres quedarte en la banca con tal de estar jugando a la casita feliz?

Estaba siendo cruel, pero Hajime conocía demasiado bien a Tooru, y sabía que si lo dejaba, el castaño era capaz de manipular los hilos y llevar el infierno a la tierra. Cruzó los brazos frente a su amplio pecho y torció los labios.

—Tienes la oportunidad para ir a jugar a la Super Lega. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¿Sabes cómo se sentirá Hinata si lo sabe? Dejas esta oportunidad para qué... tú no eres tan bueno como para abnegarte y quedarte toda tu vida en la banca.

—¡Pero lo amo!

—No lo amas, Tooru —alzó apenas un poco más la voz. El ceño de Hajime estaba fruncido, inmutable a la desesperación del rostro de su mejir amigo—. Al menos no del modo en que te estás obligando a amarlo, Tooru —suspiró Hajime—. Si lo amarás... si de verdad lo amarás, no hubieras permitido que en primer lugar abandonara el país porque tú sabías, incluso antes de que cancelara la boda que algo andaba mal, y ya sabiendo lo de su cáncer, te hiciste el estúpido ignorante y lo dejaste huir con el fin que "ya no se querían", Hinata no te ama a ti, Tooru —soltó de golpe—... y tú no amas a Shoyo... —farfulló lo último.

Hajime suspiró cansado y se incorporó del tatami recogiendo los platos sucios, caminó de regreso a la cosina donde dejó los trastos en el lavabo, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua callara los sollozos de Oikawa.

—Tobio no tuvo la oportunidad que tú tuviste para detener a Shoyo, Tooru —Hajime era demasiado franco, no porque disfrutara sádicamente en herir a su amigo, sino por su bien y el bien de todos los implicados—. Si no te vuelves sincero contigo mismo, aunque sea egoísta, seguirás en ese círculo vicioso, y nunca podrás ser feliz, y por ende no podrás hacer feliz a nadie más, Oikawa.

Hajime dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y suspiró, devolvió sus pasos hasta la mesita, se hincó nuevamente esta vez para que su pecho sirviera como consuelo a Tooru que desgarraba su garganta en amargo dolor.

.

Hinata tras el volante fue mucho más tranquilo de lo que Tobio esperó en un primer momento. Recorriendo la carretera casi panorámica que subía por las montañas y de ahí descendía hasta la interestatal para pronto llegar a la metrópolis. Era el camino que conocía porque había sido la ruta tomada durante la preparatoria cuando tenían que visitar a los del Nekoma o sus partidos en la capital durante el tiempo que jugaron en el Karasuno.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Saeko-san nos llevó hasta la concentración de Nekoma? —preguntó Hinata rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Tobio torció los labios totalmente perplejo.

—Estaba muy dormido... cansado, pero aún así logré sentir el terror de casi ir a la muerte —contestó y Hinata rió entre dientes tomando con cuidado especial una curva.

—Sí, también pensé que iba a morir... después de eso no volví a pensar en la muerte, ¿sabes? —miró de reojo al moreno que iba a su lado, en el asiento trasero algunas cajas junto a sus maletas de artículos personales. Tenía muy pocas cosas, Hinata era un acumulador experto sin embargo gracias a que había estado poco tiempo en Sendai no había logrado adquirir muchas posesiones.

—¿En serio? —Tobio no entendía esa clase de conversaciones.

—Sí... o al menos así fue hasta que me diagnosticaron el cáncer —contó el pelirrojo—. Pensar en la muerte se vuelve algo obsesivo y morboso, por eso es que nos obligan a ir a terapias y grupos de apoyo, esas cosas que te ayudan a aceptar "la transición" entre la vida y la muerte.

—Suena a algo complicado.

—En realidad lo es, porque enfrentas muchos... ¿cómo se llaman?

—¿Obstáculos?

—Eso, enfrentas obstáculos que no sabes que tienes dentro, y te vas desprendiendo del pensamiento de vida... y aceptas tu destino aunque... vamos, ¿quién va a aceptar que su destino es la muerte? Aunque al final del día nacimos para morir.

—Suena a algo aún más profundo, Shoyo —y de verdad Tobio estaba convencido que era un pensamiento totalmente filosófico, él no sabía mucho sobre eso pues su especialidad apenas tocó parte de literatura y filosofía, pero lo poco que había visto en esa clase sonaba justamente igual a lo que el pelirrojo dijo.

—Sí, el pensamiento de la muerte creo que es un pensamiento bastante común. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en la muerte?

Kageyama ladeó el rostro recargó su codo de la portezuela del auto y miró hacia el acantilado, y miró a Hinata, se veía relajado mientras llevaba ambas manos al volante, y el cubrebocas debajo de su barbilla. Usualmente se sentía cómodo usándolo pero suponía que dentro del aire del auto concentrado y tibio estaba bien no usarlo.

—Sí, cuando estaba más joven... —e incluso ahora, quiso agregar—. He pensado en tu muerte.

—¿En mi muerte?

—En lo solo y triste que me voy a sentir, y pienso que así se debe sentir morir.

Ahora fue el turno de Shoyo de quedarse callado y sorprendido, reflexionando ante la profunda respuesta que hizo nuevamente hacer que su corazón latiera un poquito más rápido.

 _Apreciado señor Oikawa_ :

G _rupo Pallavolo Modena quisiera iniciar conversaciones directas con su agente y la casa a la que actualmente pertenece pues nos encantaría que su talento y dedicación formara parte de nuestras líneas..._

Y la carta seguía. ¿Cuándo le había llegado ese correo? Tendría uno o dos meses, había pedido tres, que era el tiempo previsto que le tomaría a Kageyama recuperarse de la lesión por la cuál él estaba en Japón en el equipo nacional en primer lugar. El equipo accedió, su agente había estado insistiendo, pues el Pallavolo Modena era un equipo incluso mejor que los WildFire del Norte de California al que pertenecía su contrato actualmente. Había sospesado cada detalle, desde el aceptar e irse a vivir la belle vita en Italia, incluyendo yevándose a Hinata a vivir con él, incluso en contra de su propia voluntad, pero... no había contado que el cáncer realmente fuera algo así de serio, algo así de real. Después llegó el asunto de la trieja porque de antemano sabía que Hinata no lo amaba por completo a él, era doloroso pero era la verdad, compartía el corazón de Hinata mientras que Hinata obtenía de él... ¿qué?

Hajime tenía razón, y quería retener a Shoyo sólo porque quería hacer los planes que se veían perfectos en el empaque y el folleto, pero la realidad es que la vida de desmoronaba. Y él volvía a ser cobarde para afrontarlo.

Ahora se preguntaba ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida? Decisión tomada al azar tras decisión tomada en un momento donde su estupidez había sobrepasado sus límites.

Hinata no podía moverse de Japón pues era donde conocían su historial médico, de moverse seguramente sería a otro lugar donde pudieran tratar su padecimiento, claro, eso no sería problema, el problema recáia en que no sólo tenía que apoyar a la curación del cáncer de Hinata sino tratar una especie de depresión en el menor que le obligaba a tener un síntoma estúpido de patito feo (que nadie lo amaba) ¿Por qué Hinata no era incapaz que traía arrastrando a dos tíos? Aunque uno de ellos, él en particular, ya ni siquiera estaba tan seguro que significaba amar realmente.

Había amor, claro que había amor, pero ¿qué tanto abarcaba el amor? ¿qué tanto se tenía que sacrificar por amor? Shoyo le había dicho que en el momento en que fuera un estorbo el uno del otro se harían a un lado, o al menos eso fue lo que se dijeron cuando Shoyo estaba sano y ambos eran jugadores activos de la NCCA, ¿aplicaba también ahora que estaba enfermo de cáncer? Porque Shoyo había aceptado irse por las buenas y dejarlo para que Oikawa pudiera seguir con su carrera. ¿Por qué entonces él había insistido en volver con Shoyo al punto de ir con Kageyama y rogarle porque hicieran un trío?

La tortura de conocer la respuesta a eso lo estaba matando y ni siquiera estaba enojado de lo que había provocado sino del compromiso que se estaba echando encima.

—"Si vas a seguir con esto, debes de seguir hasta el final, Tooru" —le había dicho Hajime, y aceptó la responsabilidad.

—Tooru, está listo el baño —dijo su compañero de cuarto en la concentración. Tooru cerró su computadora.

El tiempo para decidir si se iría o no, estaba por concluir y él tenía que dar una respuesta. No podía apostergar más tiempo. Aunque a regañadientes tendría que desistir porque se había comprometido a la vida de Hinata. Era tiempo de jugar al altruista y esperar que los dioses le retribuyeran al doble ese enorme sacrificio que iba a hacer.

—Pensé que vivías en el otro apartamento que estaba más lejos del centro —dijo Shoyo apenas llegaron al apartamento de Kageyama.

Oikawa estaba en la concentración y era lógico que no estuviera por ahí revoloteando, no quiso interrumpirlo con una llamada pues sabía cuán estrictas eran las concentraciones, y más las de su país natal, así que envió un mensaje bastante sencillo: Ya llegamos a Tokio, me quedaré con Kageyama mientras consigo un lugar.

No recibió respuesta y no le extrañó al menor. Era pasada de las diez de la noche y probablemente estaría ya durmiendo para el siguiente día el entrenamiento. El partido sería pronto y la selección debía defender su orgullo.

—¿Mañana es tu primera exfoliación, no?

—Un poco apresurado todo, pero sí, mañana es... el doctor de Sendai envió toda la información al Doctor Morita y él decidió que mientras más rápido se hiciera era mejor pues no podíamos esperar más tiempo —informó Hinata empezando a desempacar la maleta de sus artículos personales, dejó su pijama en la cama y sacó de paso su sudadera de los Bruins, estaba desgastada, quizás le pediría a Hanzel que le enviara una nueva, después de todo era la sudadera de su alma matter.

Kageyama se sentó en la cama mirándolo.

—Todo va a salir bien.

—No pienso lo contrario —concedió Hinata mirando a Tobio—. Pero tampoco soy idiota, no quiero creer que vayan a lograr sacar todo lo que no salió la primera vez.

Tobio no discutiría eso, era bueno tener esperanzas pero no perder los pies de la tierra, era fundamental en el tratamiento de enfermedades terminales. Sintió a Shoyo sentarse a su lado, y sus piernas se rozaban. Los dedos del mayor jugaban entre ellos.

—Este es el último set, ahora de verdad es el último set, Tobio... lo presiento y...

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Un poco —sonrió Shoyo mirando al moreno.

—Hmp —afirmó—. Yo también tengo un poco de miedo, Shoyo. Sta vez hay que hacer las cosas bien.

—Nunca he hecho las cosas mal, Tobio.

—Huir al otro lado del mundo, empezar una relación con Tooru, estar a punto de casarte con él, dejarlo plantado en el altar y volver a huir. ¿Seguro que estás haciendo las cosas bien, idiota?

—Si lo dices así, suena fatal.

—Es que es fatal —azuzó el moreno, ahora sus ojos se fijaron en el contrario—. No te voy a presionar a nada... pero tampoco te dejaré ir, si decides aceptar la... trieja —no se equivocó y se sintió orgulloso, como un padre con su hijo—, o si decides estar sólo con Oikawa o conmigo —hizo una pausa mayor antes de continuar—. O con ninguno de los dos y tener este raro squad de "amigos" combatiendo el cáncer pues... lo aceptaré pero... no te dejaré ir. A ningún lado, ni siquiera al más allá.

—¿Ahora lucharás contra shinigamis, Tobio? Tus habilidades más allá del vóley no terminan de sorprenderme —dijo burlón y nervioso, buscando desviar la tensión que se había empezado a formar, la seriedad y solemnidad del momento.

—Habló en serio, Shoyo, me arruinaste... o quizás sólo me arruiné yo... pero... es porque así lo decidí, mis sentimientos por ti, sencillamente no han desaparecido, han mutado en algo mayor y...

La boca de Shoyo se estampó a la propia y Kageyama no dudó en corresponder el beso, derribándolo contra la cama y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Hinata con el pulso en su garganta, acelerado y la adrenalina vibrando en sus venas, curtiendo cada articulación de morfina que le hizo ver flores y estrellas cuando los dientes de Tobio torturaron su cuello, y su vientre contraído, sus manos necesitadas y sus ojos escurriéndose en felicidad.

—¿Por qué lloras? —azuzó Kageyama contra la sensible piel del cuello ajeno, relamiendo esa torre blanca, atascando dientes y buscando tragar el veneno que había infectado esa zona. Su lengua podía sentir el leve bulto que se había formado debajo de la piel ajena. Ese abseso que delataba el cáncer.

—Porq-porque no encuentro ninguna excusa para alejarte... para que me dejes...

—Sólo cierra la boca, Hinata estúpido.

—Bakeyama... —sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar en un nudo húmedo y una cercanía cerrada.

No avanzaron más allá de su pudor y la vergüenza de Hinata al ahogarse apenas sintió las manos de Kageyama avanzar por su vientre. Además... había prometido no volver a ser tan irresponsable con sus sentimientos y con los sentimientos de los demás.

—Tooru —esa era la voz de Hinata amortiguada por el cubrebocas que usaba para salir, verlo agitar la mano por sobre su cabeza luciendo una gruesa chamarra y ese rostro iluminado le hacía recordar sus mejores momentos en USA donde estaban alejados del cáncer y de cualquier maldición.

El castaño sonrió de forma amable acercándose al par. Estaban los tres a la entrada del hospital donde Hinata tendría su primera de cuatro exfoliaciones programadas. No era una intervención mayor, sencillamente sería introducir instrumentaría médica y literalmente raspar tratando reducir el cáncer hasta volverlo minúsculo. Durante su adolescencia había tenido

Hinata dio una última mirada a Kageyama, a Tooru, y después entró al consultorio, donde se sentó en una camilla. Ahí le hicieron las últimas revisiones físicas y fue llevado a un espacio donde lo condicionaron para recibir su primer tratamiento en forma. Con bata de hospital y una solución salina con la que hizo gárgaras, estuvo armado hacia la guerra. Kageyama había dicho que eso no era una guerra pero cada paso para buscar su salvación, a Hinata le parecía más bien una especie de tortura.

Se acomodó en la camilla especial que habían condicionado para él. El anestesiólogo llegó, faltaría apenas anestesia local pues el procedimiento no era de riesgo. Así que Shoyo solo sintió los pinchazos de las agujas y pronto su lengua y garganta entumeciéndose por completo, había olvidado la frustración y desesperación que sentía el no sentir su respiración como tal, la saliva acumulándose y después la nada. Entorpecimiento total. Una ligera molestia era el algodón quirúrgico siendo acomodado detrás de las cuerdas vocales para que ningún residuo cayera a su garganta y después el entumeciento de la quijada que era abierta totalmente para que el médico pudiera empezar con su labor.

—Tranquilo, Hinata-san, en breve estará cantando otra vez —sonrió el doctor.

Shoyo cerró los ojos, era mejor pensar que era un sueño y que todo era como antes: sencillo solo jugando al vóley.

El procedimiento duró apenas dos horas, y se necesito una más para que Shoyo se recuperara del dolor en la zona trabajada. Sintió total alivio cuando le retiraron el algodón y más aún cuando le ayudaron cerrar la boca, era una visión lamentable con toda la bata babeada y sin poder cerrar por su cuenta la boca. Los ojos idos y la expresión perdida. Su cerebro trabajando pero su cuerpo entumecido, la anestecía era local, sí, pero aún así era difícil coordinar con el dolor sucándole de a poco, colándose a cada extremidad y nervio. Porque una cosa era morderte la boca o cortarte mientras come, otra muy diferente era ser raspado por dentro hasta lograr un oportuno sangrado.

—El señor Hinata saldrá en un momento más —informó el doctor a los dos hombres que acompañaban al pelirrojo. Éstos atentos afirmaban a cada palabra.

El médico se dio media vuelta para regresar y dar una última mirada a la evolución de su trabajo.

—Si esto no funciona tendremos que hacer cordectomía y empezar con radioterapias —murmuró Kageyama revisando las anotaciones del doctor que poco entendía pero no se quería sentir inútil pues Oikawa había dado solo un vistazo para comprender que todo estaba normal con Shoyo.

—Si es una cordectomía probablemente le extirpen ambas cuerdas vocales y no pueda volver a hablar —explicó Oikawa caminando de regreso a la salita de espera, donde se dejó caer sacando su móvil. Tenía una entrevista en dos horas más y después la práctica de vóley.

Tobio entreabrió los labios, los cerró y se sentó a lado de Oikawa, pensativo flexionó su espalda.

—Oikawa-san.

—¿Hmp?

—¿De verdad crees que Shoyo quiera esto?

—Es decir... esto... el tratamiento, que le quiten la voz... todas las pastillas —miraba la lista de medicamentos otra vez, y era considerable, entre calcio, analgésicos, PCV y uno para preparar el cuerpo en caso de ser necesarias las radioterapias. Era un mundo de drogas que un deportista no se podía dar el lujo de consumir pero Hinata no tendría otra opción más que consumirlas toda con diligencia porque ellos (Tobio y Tooru) lo habían extraído de su fortaleza para llevarlo a comenzar con esa odisea, y ganarle un par de años más a la muerte. ¿Para qué exactamente? Para ser felices, eso era obvio, porque no podía declararse en nombre Oikawa, pero en lo que a él, Kageyama Tobio, respectaba, quería hacer feliz a Shoyo.

—Shoyo es alguien testarudo, sino hubiese deseado todo esto, no hubiese venido en primer lugar.

Punto, resuelta la inseguridad de Tobio que torció los labios y trató de aceptar eso como una buena respuesta.

Cinco minutos más tarde apareció Shoyo en el pasillo por donde antes había desaparecido, y tanto Oikawa como Kageyama se incorporaron para ir a su encuentro. Lucía fatigado, con el rostro un poco más pálido de lo normal, y al contacto de los dedos de Tobio con la mejilla del menor, lo sintió un poco más frío. Acarició con cariño la piel y Oikawa sonrió al pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Shoyo afirmó esbozando una sonrisa que resultó ser forzada pues las fuerzas lo abandonaban. La anestía se escurría de su cuerpo y sentía que tenía una braza de fuego en el medio de su garganta. Abriéndolo y rompiéndolo desde dentro. Era agonizante pero era una agonía a la que ya estaba familiarizado, solo era cuestión de refrescar esas memorias.

Juntos caminaron hacia la salida y Hinata no sabía contra quien iba recargado, se sentía mareado y sólo quería recostarse un rato más.

—Iré por el medicamento —dijo Kageyama mientras que partía rumbo al dispensario de medicinas. Shoyo entonces sonrió a Oikawa que le regresó la sonrisa y juntos siguieron andando hacia el auto que los esperaba en el estacionamiento. Finales de otoño, y el frío no parecía menguar.

Kageyama trotó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a Oikawa y a Hinata, habían quedado ese día más temprano que los tres volverían juntos para pasar un rato. Sería lo correcto y saludable para Hinata, después Oikawa volvería a sus labores y responsabilidades con el equipo nacional, y Kageyama acompañaría al pelirrojo hasta que llegara la hora en que él mismo tuviera que ir a su rehabilitación para después volver y cenar con Shoyo.

Sin embargo, al volver hasta la entrada del hospital, no encontró rastro ni del auto, ni de Shoyo ni de Oikawa. Kageyama frunció el ceño apretando la bolsa de cartón en su mano. ¿Se habrían ido sin él? Era lo más lógico a pensar en una situación similar a esa. Sus ojos rodaron por el aparcamiento y notó unos zapatos detrás de uno de los pilares que estaban como soporte de la estructura y parte de adorno. Al caminar hacia ellos, se asomó para descubrir a Hinata jugueteando con su móvil. Enarcó la ceja, se acuclilló a su altura y susurró a su oído: ¡¿Qué demonios haces en el maldito suelo idiota?! ¡¿Qué no ves que está frío?!

El mayor se incorporó de un salto y agitado negó.

—L-lo si-siento —dijo haciendo una reverencia y suspiró, le había sacado un susto gordo y su corazón latía a mil por hora, se tocó el pecho.

Kageyama buscó con la mirada a Oikawa y Shoyo le haló del brazo para que le pusiera atención.

 _"Tuvo que irse, la entrevista que tenía se adelantó, le dije que se llevará el auto"_ –Texteó y el moreno bufó. ¿En qué mierda pensaba Oikawa dejando a Hinata ahí después de semejante intervención?- " _No te molestes con él" –_ insistió Hinata texteando en su teléfono y regresó su móvil para seguir escribiendo-. " _Además... ¿quién iba a manejar? Yo no puedo hacerlo, y tú no tienes carnet"._

—¡Cállate! —gruñó Kageyama ganándose la risa apagada pero el gestodivertido de Shoyo. Tobio se permitió reír. Ofreció su mano para que caminaracon él hacia la estación de taxis, irían directo a casa para que Shoyodescansara. Después se las vería con Oikawa.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

St. Yukiona.

Quien los ama de corazón y todo menudencias.


	31. Capítulo especial KageHina s day

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: El fic es enteramente YAOI, hay parejas Crack, escenas +18, y muerte de personajes. Gracias.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben. Haikyuu no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

 **Las mil plumas del cuervo.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Capítulo especial hecho por el KageHina Day's.

Ruta alterna a una decisión tomada por Hinata Shoyo.

[*]

¿ _Y si cruzamos juntos la línea?_

 _¿Y si te aferras a esta mano que te ofrezco?_

 _¿Y si mejor nos perdemos un instante?_

 _O... toda una eternidad._

—Permíteme retomar esto, donde lo dejamos, Shoyo.

Y Hinata observó largo rato la mano que le ofrecían, la línea estaba solo un poco más delante de él, y detrás una vida llena de sacrificios, esfuerzo y oportunidades que probablemente jamás se iban a volver a presentar. Detrás solo recuerdos dolorosos donde él se había llevado al límite de sangrar y batirse en su propia miseria cada vez que era rechazado, que era bloqueado, que la fortuna no le sonreía y tenía que empezar desde cero.

El destino había sido una puta de alta cotización, que se había dejado follar por todos pero a él lo había follado sin darle oportunidad a nada. Shoyo había tenido que cogerse las entrañas y sostener perfectamente sus bolas para darle cara a esa diva inalcanzable. Y ahora, ahora, Tobio le ofrecía la mano y él temblaba resignado a no querer perder lo que con sus manos y uñas sangrantes había construido.

¿Pero no también había luchado por un día estar así?

Titubeó, y a Kageyama le bastó para apresurar su mano hacia la del pelirrojo.

A veces las mejores decisiones se toman del modo en que no se deben de tomar y eso lo saben todos. Sobre todo Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shoyo.

[*]

Qué tal si no hubieran más mentiras

nada mal, nada derecho,

que tal si no hubiera más tiempo

ninguna razón o rima

qué tal si deberías decidir

que no me deseas allí a tu lado

que no me deseas allí en tu vida

Qué tal si me equivoco

y ningún poema o una canción

podría poner correcto lo que hice mal

o hacerte sentir que te pertenezco

toma aliento, intenta llevarlo dentro

así es

cómo puedes saberlo, si incluso no lo intentas

Cada medida que tomas

podría ser tu mayor error

podría doblarse o podría romperse

más ese es el riesgo que tomas

qué tal si deberías decidir

que no me deseas allí a tu lado

que no me deseas allí en tu vida

sabes que la oscuridad siempre se convierte en luz

así es.

[What if?, Coldplay, Trad. Yukiona]

[*]

Capítulo especial.

 _What if_?

 _O teorías sobre cómo debe volar un cuervo._

[*]

Hinata Shoyo ya no era Sho-chan, el niñato del que todos se burlaban por la pequeña estatura que poseía, por el contrario; esa mañana, por ejemplo, Tobio encontró muy atractiva la forma en que el que él creía mocoso se vestía colocándose un conjunto deportivo, comenzando por los ajustados calentadores de pierna completa que quedaban a medio muslo, encima los shorts holgados y las calcetas cortas para ponerse las zapatillas especiales para correr. Fue una obscenidad ver como los músculos de su espalda en el cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzaron a ser ocultos por la fina tela elástica que aseguraba guardarle todo a él, proteger esa piel tigreña que tanto le calentaba besar con amor infinito cada noche sí, y noche también.

—¿Qué coño estás viendo? —preguntó tan delicado como solía ser Shoyo cuando se ponía nervioso, esas palabras, en años anteriores hubieran hecho estallar a la polvorita que era Tobio, pero a esas alturas conocía cada uno de los tonos, timbres y formas de la voz masculina de su pareja.

—Tienes un grano en el culo —señaló con toda la calma del mundo el moreno haciendo que el mayor cogiera una pantufla y se la aventara a la cara. Kageyama la esquivó sin problema y como contra-ataque se incorporó para jalarlo a la cama y empezar a ahogarlo, importándole mierda si arruinaba lo liso del traje que usaba o la pataleta que estaba haciendo.

Por obviedad, y como costumbre, lo que siguió del enfrentamiento fue una ronda de amoroso sexo, o tan amoroso como puede ser el sexo entre esos dos. Entre un par de idiotas que se tumbaron contra la almohada cada vez que el otro bajaba la guardia, haciendo que sus sexos siguieran apretados en sus ropas solo sintiendo como eran restregados como animales al no decidirse como una pareja normal quién iría arriba y quien iba abajo, porque todo con ellos debía ser intenso y una lucha constante, nada fluía natural si se iban por las buenas y tenía que ganar uno de los dos para estar satisfecho. Era una constante competencia que acababa por dejar una sonrisa de alegría y regusto en la boca de ambos.

Su amor, no era un amor convencional, era un amor cultivado en medio de la tormenta, el veneno y la rabia de muchas personas, habían dado un paso que los dejó marcados pero ellos estaban bien, como cuando sin querer das el primer bocado durante la cena de acción de gracias sin haber dado las gracias o cuando sin querer anuncias el cumpleaños sorpresa frente al festejado que aún no sabía nada. Pero es lo que hacía más especial a su amor.

El amor de Kageyama y Hinata se había conservado hasta volverse denso néctar que tenían que beberse de a poco y en porciones que ambos degustaban porque de golpe hacía daño y ya no podían dejarlo más, ya no les era posible estar más tiempo separados.

Al terminar sus cuerpos volvían estar exhaustos, el de Shoyo volvía estar sudoroso y su ropa deportiva haloneada tirada por aquí y por allá sobre la ropa de la noche anterior. Sus cabezas estaban pegadas una contra la otra y sus manos entrelazadas por debajo de la sábana que cubría la desnudes de ambos. A Tobio se le había aflojado una de las cintas adheribles color guinda como parte de los cuidados de sus músculos de la espalda, Hinata se había dado vuelo enterrando las uñas y en uno de esos momentos había tirado de más hasta causar el dolor agudo de la cinta despegándose y llevándose con ella, Tobio estaba más que seguro, para de su piel –aunque era algo improbable aunque la marca roja dijera lo contrario—. Tobio miró de reojo a Shoyo que concentrado acariciaba su propio vientre.

—¿No deberías ya pararte y eso? —preguntó Shoyo mirando al enano (apodo que quedó de cariño) que se acomodaba para volver a dormir.

—Acabo de coger, ¿crees que tengo ganas de abandonar nuestra cama para ir a correr? Todo el ejercicio que necesitaba lo acabo de hacer... no necesito hacer más ejercicio... no es como si lo vaya a necesitar realmente. Es obvio que la selección no me va a escoger, aunque les rogara, cosa que no haré, no me seleccionaría. Soy el "Puto homosexual". Además, después de lo que pasó con la UCLA... estoy fichado de por vida... han pasado dos años y los papeles de mi titulación están retenidos —murmuró Hinata en berrinche aunque todo eso lo sabía Tobio.

—No creo que el seleccionador piense igual, eres un jugador formidable y sería estúpido que no te seleccionaran... —contradijo Kageyama mirando el techo. Pero pronto su atención se giró al menor que se movió con emergencia, notando la expresión sorprendida que Shoyo estaba dando—. ¿Qué? —¿había dicho algo malo?

—¡Me estás halagando! —gimió el pelirrojo mientras se le tiraba encima. Kageyama bufó mientras que empezaba a pelear con el mayor por quitárselo encima, tirando de sus cabellos y después empujándolo por el vientre para que se alejara de él, estaban sudados y hacía calor, aunque después de un rato sólo se rindió, abrazándolo más fuerte y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello pegajoso de su pareja.

Se amaban.

Y todo era perfecto a pesar de vivir en medio del infierno que no había dejado de arder en los últimos dos años.

—Por cierto... —murmuró Tobio sentado en la cama, ambos se vestían, aunque Shoyo recién bañado se tiró contra la cama bocabajo, no podía estar de la otra forma porque aún ardía todo—. Hace un momento... dijiste "nuestra cama" —el pelirrojo enarcó la ceja mirando al moreno.

—Bueno... tú entiendes a qué me refiero. ¿De quién más sería esta cama si no tuya y mía?

—Podría ser nuestra cama, y cuando digo "nuestra cama", digo: Nuestra cama —masculló Tobio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos dándole la espalda de Shoyo. Seguía siendo pésimo con las palabras.

—No soy una jodida princesita para que tengamos esa conversación —inquirió molestándose de un momento a otro—. Somos novios, y creo que hasta ahí está bien, Tobio.

—Shoyo, hay gente que lo hace, en todo el mundo, no seríamos ni los primeros ni los últimos—refutó el moreno tratando de mantener él la calma, muchas veces si ambos explotaban terminaban mal, porque los fuegos se les escapaban y había sido así la primera vez que se separaron, y la segunda y la tercera. Una vez casi había perdido al enano para siempre y estaba seguro que el niño seguía inseguro con respecto a la relación, no por sus sentimientos si no por las consecuencia en la forma en que lo habían hecho y del modo en que repercutía en todo.

—Ninguna de esas es paciente de alta por cáncer y mucho menos estuvo envuelto en un escándalo como el que yo estuve... dios... —Shoyo gimió incorporándose de golpe evadiendo el dolor con el enojo que estaba sintiendo, enojo y remordimiento. Recordar ese bochornoso capitulo en su vida siempre le causaba dolor que se manifestaba como un extraño dolor corporal que no podía controlar. Era mejor que se alejara, que se fuera y respirara para tratar calmarse. Habían hecho las cosas por los motivos correctos pero de la peor manera.

Habían huido, estado alrededor de tres meses en Escocia en una tormentosa luna de miel, hasta que tuvieron que volver porque sus padres se los ordenaron. La madre de Kageyama que hasta ese momento se había mostrado abierta a la decisión de gusto de su hijo se volvió en contra él, y los padres de Shoyo ni se diga. Quizás esa había sido la primer astilla en el corazón de Hinata que ahora cada tanto parecía expedir veneno que no les permitía dar el siguiente paso.

—Shoyo —trató de detenerlo por el brazo pero el mayor se zafó recogiendo su ropa para trotar, se metió con un portazo al baño donde se encerró para vestirse. Tobio tomó aire y se incorporó para tocar la puerta lentamente—. Shoyo... sólo... estabas...

—¿Enfermo? ¿Desesperado?—Abrió de golpe el bloqueador—. ¡Sé perfectamente que estabas conmigo porque te daba lástima! ¡Te sientes culpable por todo lo que paso! ¡Pero no fue tu culpa! ¡Todo fue mi culpa! —estalló el pelirrojo con el pantalón puesto, las lagrimas empezaban a emerger.

—¡Ahora actúas como un jodido loco! —gritó sin poderse contener más Kageyama—. Te he dicho y hecho saber de todas las putas formas posibles que te amo, coño. Estás sobreactuando porque te estoy sugiriendo que nos casemos, mierda —el moreno sentía su corazón roto pensando que Shoyo no sentía todo ese amor que él le profesaba ciegamente, que le mareaba y le hacía despertar por las madrugadas solo para asegurarse que estaba ahí con él, ahí a su lado, respirando y descansando.

—Tu padre jamás lo iba aceptar, Kageyama. Ni tu madre, ni nadie... Bien que mal, eres el gran Kageyama Tobio, eres la jodida promesa de Japón... te perdonaron que te fueras tres meses y te recibieron con los brazos abiertos... ¡¿Crees que van a soportar como te estás hundiendo en esta mierda? —se señaló así mismo, y su gesto bien pudo ser una actuación pero Kageyama conocía al pelirrojo, lo podía leer como un scout a un mapa lleno de planicies y montañas, conocía de memoria esos ojos, ese gesto que se contraía y tensaba, ese pulso que temblaba y la dermis que enrojecía de rabia y enojo. Pudo ver un poco del dolor que él sentía en todo ese cuerpo general.

No lo detuvo cuando tiró de una sudadera para salir del pequeño apartamento en el que vivían en el centro de Roppongi en Japón.

[*]

—¿Y? —preguntó la señora Hinata a su hijo cuando lo tuvo aplastado contra el sillón de su sala en Sendai donde era la residencia de los Hinata que se habían mudado del pueblo vecino. Se había acabado los dulces que encontró en su chamarra, eran los de Tobio—. ¿Problemas maritales? —cuestionó ella mientras que seguía en su labor de doblar la ropa limpia. Natsu seguía viviendo con sus padres pero ni su padre ni su hermana se encontraban, era temprano por la mañana y la noche anterior la había pasado Shoyo en un manga café porque no tuvo la cara para pararse en su hogar que compartía con Tobio.

— _Amo a Tobio_... —contestó Shoyo en un hilo de voz, había pasado tiempo desde que lo había dicho frente alguna otra persona que no fuera el propio afectado, porque él veía ese amor que profesaba al armador como una ofensa, una agresión contra el moreno.

—Hmp, están saliendo, ¿no? —interrogó la mujer mientras revisaba las camisas blancas del uniforme de su hija que estaba en tercero de preparatoria pronto haría el examen de la universidad.

—Él se quiere casar —esperó alguna respuesta negativa por parte de su madre pero no hubo reacción. Ella siguió en lo suyo. Hasta que sintió la mirada penetrante de su hijo, esos preciosos ojos le recordaban a los de su esposo y su suegro.

—Bueno... es normal, cuando una persona te gusta, te da buen sexo y se aman pues se casan... así es como una especie de "seguro" de que es tuyo... eso, es la forma en que demuestras al mundo que estás con una persona que amas —contestó ella con tranquilidad.

Shoyo ruborizado negó y se cubrió el rostro.

La madre del pelirrojo había asumido hacía mucho tiempo la homosexualidad de su hijo, y de alguna u otra manera había empezado a aceptar que se había escapado huyendo de todo para ser feliz con Tobio, cuando lo tuvo en la puerta de su casa un año atrás pidiendo perdón no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo, no aceptaba lo que hacía, porque el modo había estado mal, pero estaba feliz que él estuviera sano y tuviera intenciones de no sacarla de su vida, pues ante todo, él era su hijo y lo amaba sin importar nada, era el amor de una madre, un amor absoluto y ciego.

Dejó las camisas de Natsu y se sentó en la mesita frente a Shoyo, acarició la pierna del menor.

—¿Hay algún impedimento para que no se puedan casar?

—Que yo soy un hombre y él también lo es, madre —respondió—. En que él es un armador oficial y yo soy un donadie.

—Un donnadie no hubiera podido llegar hasta donde llegaste, y sé que un día llegarás más lejos... —tomó el rostro y lo acarició lentamente—. Cuando dejes de menospreciarte, de hacerte la víctima y asumas tu responsabilidad, esa responsabilidad por el talento que tienes y lo utilices para algo útil... entonces podrás ver lo valioso que eres.

Shoyo hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar sin más. Las palabras de su madre siempre eran un ancla en realidad, eran duras pero después del golpe todo quedaba blando y listo para amoldarse y tomar su lugar en la vida.

[*]

El llanto, la tristeza y la culpa por haber dejado a Kageyama tras una pelea lo llevó a tomar el tren bala hasta Sendai, y tras la conversación con su madre, arrastró hasta un lugar al que solo una o dos veces había ido siempre acompañado por el moreno. Ataviado aún en una muda deportiva, la ropa con la que mejor cómodo se sentía, pero que ahora ante la situación suponía que no era muy correcto así que retrocedió sobre sus pasos y fue a la única boutique que había Sendai donde vendían ropa más o menos adecuada para la ocasión. Aunque no estaba muy seguro si esa ocasión era por si misma adecuada.

En el camino de regreso se topó de frente con la madre de Tooru, que por evidentes razones prefirió seguir de largo ignorando olímpicamente al pelirrojo, Shoyo no al culpó, después de todo él hubiese incluso abofeteado al pequeño hijo de puta que había hecho sufrir a Tooru, pues Oikawa había llevado consigo su ración de dolor tras la dramática decisión de escapar con Kageyama al extranjero, dejando atrás una nota que rezaba sus motivos para abandonarlo, nota que sirvió como tortura y combustible para el armador.

No quiso atormentarse con ello pues ahora mismo tenía su propio purgatorio en casa y le restaba apretar los puños con fuerza. La circulación se la cortaba la corbata que llevaba en el cuello y los labios estaban resecos, casi partidos. A la hora en que volvió a estar de pie frente a la misma entrada donde había dicho a Kageyama que el cáncer había avanzado y Tobio había dejado caer aquella escoba con la que barría, fue la misma que le dio la bienvenida. En esa ocasión no era Tobio el que barría, sino una versión más adulta de Tobio, con canas y expresión cansada, seguramente el señor Kageyama venía del trabajo o sencillamente el pesar de los años y la vergüenza de tener un hijo homosexual con el cual no hablaba desde hacía años le pesaban.

El señor Kageyama sintió a la persona pero la ignoró, a veces cuando barría las hojas que el árbol de almendras tiraba, pensaba en ver a su hijo de pie esperando por entrar a su hogar, muchas veces que imaginaba eso pensaba en lo que le iba a decir, en lo que iba a hacer, en lo mucho que lo había extrañado pero que por orgullo se mantenía ahí y no había corrido a llamarle por teléfono. Sin embargo esa sensación de que alguien lo veía no se fue. Giró su rostro y su expresión seria se volvió en una disgustada. Siguió barriendo.

—Señor Kageyama... —habló Shoyo.

—Siempre te imaginé más alto, niño —esa voz ronca, profunda, plana, sonaba igual que Kageyama pero con cierto rastro que raspaba, quizás los años de ser fumador o sencillamente la edad.

Los ojos de Shoyo siguieron el movimiento del cuerpo de Kageyama que no dejaba de barrer.

—Vengo a hablar con usted, Kageyama-san —dijo Shoyo.

—Lo sé, nadie es tan idiota como para venir hasta acá sin tener verdaderos cojones o algo importante que hablar después de incitar a mi hijo para huir y abandonar todo, se debe ser egoísta y un verdadero cabrón para hacer algo así pero bueno... tú tienes tu fama..

—Hasta yo conozco mis limitaciones, aciertos y errores —afirmó Shoyo sonriendo de medio lado, quizás un poco osado, pero escuchar hablar a Kageyama padre era todo lo contrario al simple y bruto de Kageyama hijo.

—Así que tiene que ver con él, ¿no? ¿Le ocurrió algo? —preguntó dándole la espalda. Kageyama apretaba la escoba.

—Sólo quería informarle que nos vamos a casar —inquirió el menor tragando saliva.

El hombre detuvo sus movimientos con la escoba. La espalda antes ligeramente encorvada se volvió completamente recta y Shoyo comprendió de donde había sacado Tobio la altura. No retrocedió un solo paso ni siquiera cuando vio que Kageyama padre se giraba y caminaba hacia él.

—¿Qué dijiste? —interrogó en voz baja el hombre. Los separaba una pequeña barda que a ambos les llegaba a la cintura, y se sintió menos protegido cuando abrió la pequeña puertecita dejándolos frente a frente.

—Que me voy a casar con Kageyama —respondió Shoyo, recibiendo en respuesta –como esperaba—un golpe que lo hizo besar el piso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en una pelea o riña que involucrara los golpes pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Shoyo se trató de incorporar para tratar de razonar con Kageyama pero un pie le restregó el cráneo contra el suelo. Jadeó del dolor, pero no quitaba los ojos del padre de su futuro esposo, el señor se mantenía con un gesto imperturbable, pero en el fondo de sus ojos esa sed asesina, de desilusión, miedo y enojo brillaba.

—Repítelo —pidió el mayor hincándose para recoger a Hinata. Éste no hizo amagos por oponerse, sólo un débil intento de alejarse.

—Me voy a casar con... —Otra bofetada dura que le hizo girar el rostro, las manos del menor se apretaron.

—De nuevo —ordenó Kageyama.

—Voy a ca... —se retorció por el ardor en sus mejillas y sus ojos amenazaban con derramarse en llanto.

—¡Otra vez! —gritó y contuvo el aliento el mayor.

—... nos vamos a casar —infirió el menor y cerró los ojos.

Quizás el golpe más duro vino después de ello, el golpe del orgullo de un hombre que se sentía herido y traicionado, un hombre que le abrazaba y ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del muchacho del mismo modo en que su hijo ocultaba su rostro para reposar los gemidos y sus dientes las ganas por un poco más. Shoyo no supo si abrazar y tratar de consolar a su suegro, o sencillamente permitir que siguiera desahogándose. Entendía perfectamente que el hombre tuviera de alguna manera las esperanzas de que su hijo un día volviera, sin importar si lo hacía para informarle que ahora iba a salir con perros, pero que volviera.

El orgullo rompiéndose al darse cuenta que su hijo daba un paso más para alejarse de ellos y él estaba aterrado. Apretó fuerte el cuerpo de Hinata Shoyo contra él, y el menor escuchó un balbuceo que le hizo estremecer, esa fue su señal para retribuir ese abrazo y ayudar a sanar las partes rotas del contrario.

"Perdóname".

[*]

Kageyama Kenjiro, a sus 58 años sentía bochorno y vergüenza al ver el rostro enrojecido e hinchado de su yerno, título que se abstenía en usar la mayoría de las veces pero que parecía haberlo asimilado mucho mejor, durante la pequeña ceremonia donde ambas familias asistieron. Sin grandes arreglos, sin reservaciones o banquete después de las firmas correspondientes. Sólo una emotiva ceremonia en el templo de Shibuya en Tokio, y una comida en uno de los restaurantes exclusivos de la misma zona donde vivía la pareja que había dado el sí frente a dios y frente a los hombres.

Kageyama Kenjiro, supo que no era el único que hubiese pedido al cuervo de la leyenda de Miyagi que su hijo regresara a su nido cuando vio a los padres de Hinata ver a su hijo de la misma manera en que él sentía veía al propio, pero que ahora, el deseo no era otro más que el que su hijo fuera feliz y encontrara en su camino la alegría de vivir.

Kageyama Kenjiro, supo también, que a veces los deseos no se cumplen, y que atesoraba como algo valioso la sonrisa de su hijo al momendo de saberse esposo de aquel muchachito que había llegado para transgredir su mundo y volverlo más valiente, porque Kageyama Kenjiro estaba seguro que sin Hinata Shoyo, su hijo jamás hubiese sido feliz por tomar sus propias decisiones como lo había sido todos esos años. Pero ahora que lo veía cabizbajo con las bolsas que contenía las mil plumas que él mismo había ayudado a recolectar, entendió que la felicidad no es un estado perpetuo en la vida de las personas, sino pequeños y coquetos guiñasos, saetas de luz que llegaban a iluminar oscuridad perpetua. Que llegaban para dar esperanza en los momentos amargos que conformaban la vida.

En silencio, aquella mañana, Kageyama Kenjiro se sentó junto a su hijo y miró hacia el cielo con gesto pensativo. ¿Qué se supone que le podría decir que no le habían dicho ya el día anterior?

—¿Te he hablado sobre el día en que Shoyo vino para avisarme que te ibas a casar con él?

Tobio no le respondió, sólo apretó la bolsa de cartón contra su pecho.

—Llegó, se paró ahí delante de la casa, y lo abofeteé unas dos o tres veces, le sangró la nariz y tu madre salió asustada para meternos a casa, lo atendió y la policía después llegó, cuando les iba a explicar que lo hice intencionalmente él dijo: Sólo es un hijo rebelde enfrentando las consecuencias con su padre... —contó Kenjiro—. Entendí porque lo amas... era un chico muy valiente, y creo que tú también lo eres. Ambos soportaron contracorriente, una tras otra la bebieron sin retroceder y eso me hace sentirme orgulloso...aunque al principio odiaba la idea de verte en un camino "malo" como ese... cada vez que te veía a lado de Shoyo me hacía sentir que estabas en el "camino correcto"... sólo lamento no haberle pedido disculpas apropiadamente y agradecerle.

—Shoyo no te hubiese permitido que lo hicieras... así era él, simple y sencillo. Se hubiese avergonzado... —comunicó en silencio Tobio restregándose las mejillas y el ras de los párpados.

—Hmp...

Ambos siguieron en silencio viendo hacia la inmensidad del cielo mientras una parvada de cuervos cruzaba sobre sus cabezas.

Kageyama se incorporó después de un rato, y la bolsa de cartón crujió en el movimiento entre sus brazos. Observó a su padre y suspiró largamente.

—Iré al templo —anunció Tobio caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

—Iré contigo —respondió Kenjiro y su hijo no protesto.

A veces las mejores decisiones se tomaban en los peores momentos, algo así como no someterte a un tratamiento de quimioterapia que sabes será degenerativo cuando sabes que tu cáncer está demasiado avanzado, o como no avisar, además, a nadie que te quedan unos cuantos pocos meses de vida hasta que ya es demasiado tarde como para decir: ¿Qué tal sí...?

[*]

—¿Cómo conociste al tío Shoyo?

—No por favor, Sho-chan... no molestes a tu tío Tobio.

—Está bien, Natsu-san. Si Shoyo quiere escucharlo se lo contaré.

—Espero que no sea una historia llena de romance y cosas de niñas.

—Para nada, esta historia es como la de un cuervo y un demonio. Un cuervo mágico y un demonio huraño.

—¡Oh! ¡Quiero oírla! ¡Quiero oírla! Las historias de tío Tobio son las mejores.

—Hmp... pues... veamos, en las montañas de Miyagi, se dice que habitaba un cuervo, un cuervo de mil plumas...

[*]

Dedicado a todos mis mazapanes que capítulo a capítulo siguen esta historia.

Happy KageHina Day!

10/09/2018

Esta historia es un "Qué tal sí", no perteneciente al canon original de la trama, ubicado justamente después del capítulo titulado: "Elecciones".

[*]

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto con un capítulo nuevo.

St. Yukiona

Que los ama de corazón-páncreas y pulmón.


End file.
